Inevitable
by Katielone
Summary: Año 1865. Una tarde de lluvia la familia Mikaelson recibe una terrible noticia, el hermano menor Kol, ha muerto asesinado al finalizar la guerra civil. La noticia los deja consternados, pero hay otra novedad que los sorprende. Kol murió, y dejó a una viuda llamada Caroline quien además está embarazada. Ahora Klaus debe ir por el cuerpo de su hermano y por su cuñada.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola hola! Esta historia ya la había anunciado semanas antes en mi página de facebook EL DOGAN DE KATIE, y al fin la cuelgo por acá :D

Espero les guste, ya que claramente es una historia con mucho drama

* * *

 **Introducción**

 _New Orleans_

La carta llegó una mañana en que llovía, como si el clima de pronto se hubiera entristecido. A él nunca le había importado la lluvia, de niño solía saltar en los charcos o correr bajo ella sin importarle si arruinaba la ropa nueva. Y contrario a todas las veces que le habían llamado la atención por travieso, jamás se había enfermado. Solo que a partir de aquel día empezaría a sentir que los días de lluvia eran malos o que siempre podían pasar cosas malas. Una vez mamá dijo que era como si el cielo llorara, como si Dios estuviera triste.

Para él esa lluvia no significaba nada, solo una interrupción en sus planes. Había querido ir a supervisar la siembra, pero con ese clima imposible. Así que empezó a leer un poco y cuando se aburrió fue a la sala principal. Ahí encontró a Rebekah tomando el té, a su lado su doncella recogía un plato vacío, quizá con algún panecillo. Le sonrió a su hermana, ella también lo hizo. Desde hace más de dos meses que estaban solos en casa. Elijah, el mayor, se había ido a atender negocios de la familia a Europa, se supone que en dos meses más estaría de vuelta, aunque quien sabe esa estadía se prolongue pues en su primera comunicación al llegar a Londres indicó que estaría en Austria y quien sabe hasta termine en San Petersburgo, ya antes le habían hecho la invitación.

\- Nik, ¿quieres sentarte a mi lado? Le pediré a Marian que sirva más para ti.

\- No Bekah, gracias. No tengo hambre, almorcé algo tarde hoy.

\- Al menos siéntate a hacerme compañía, no me rechaces – él sonrió y tomó asiento a su lado, pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando escucharon que tocaban el portón principal – Qué raro… ¿Visitas a esta hora?

\- Espero no sea nada urgente – "Ni grave", pensó. Que alguien vaya a verlos en medio de esa lluvia era muy poco probable, sin decirlo Klaus estaba seguro que eran malas noticias. Tocaron la puerta una vez más, él se puso de pie.

\- Ya voy señor, no se moleste – Henry, el mayordomo, apareció pronto y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta. En silencio los hermanos escucharon que esta se abrió, seguido de una breve charla que no entendieron para nada. Poco después Henry llegó junto a un hombre. Por la apariencia que tenía parecía ser un mensajero del ejército. Eso lo llenó de miedo, sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba. Rebekah tomó su mano, también estaba nerviosa. Hace pocos meses que la paz se había firmado y la guerra civil dio a su fin, solo que muchos de los que lucharon en aquella guerra aún no habían vuelto a casa. Entre ellos estaba su hermano menor, Kol Mikaelson. Que un mensajero de guerra vaya hasta allá solo podía significar una desgracia.

\- Caballero – lo saludó Klaus aunque no estaba seguro que ese joven lo sea - ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Lamento haya tenido que pasar por esta horrible lluvia, Henry trae algo de ropa seca para él y manda a servirle algo caliente.

\- De inmediato, señor – el mayordomo desapareció en el acto. Ahora Rebekah también estaba de pie.

\- Debe ser un mensaje importante el que trae para que haya venido hasta acá en medio de la lluvia.

\- Lo es – dijo el mensajero – ante todo buenas tardes señorita, caballero – los hermanos asintieron, se veían ansiosos. Lo que menos querían eran formalidades – Yo soy… era… amigo de Kol, su hermano – ya para ese momento Klaus estaba seguro de lo que seguía. "Era". El mensajero se había corregido. Dijo "era". Kol alguna vez había sido su amigo, ya no más. Klaus captó rápido el mensaje y agradeció que Rebekah no lo haya hecho aún – tenía que venir personalmente a traer esta carta. Es un informe del regimiento – a pesar de que toda su ropa estaba mojada logró sacar un sobre sellado que apenas tenía unas gotas de agua. Klaus se acercó despacio y lo cogió con manos temblorosas. Aún tenía unos segundos más para asimilar lo que iba a leer ahí – Lo lamento mucho, en verdad.

Con rapidez Klaus abrió el sobre. Se presentaba el que había sido el general de Brigada del regimiento al que Kol sirvió. Su hermano se había unido al ejército de La Unión poco después que inició la guerra. Toda la familia se opuso por supuesto, pero no había forma de detener a ese impetuoso e idealista joven. Frecuentemente se comunicaba con su familia que vivía con el corazón en la boca atentos a las noticias de la guerra y esperando que nada le pasara. Con cada carta de Kol que llegaba era un nuevo alivio, y cuando al fin se declaró el fin de la guerra la mansión Mikaelson estalló en alegría. Pero claro, Kol aún no podía volver. Como parte del ejército ganador habían algunas cosas que cumplir. Pero ya la familia estuvo más tranquila, con la guerra finalizada el peligro pasó, era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermano regrese a casa. Por eso mismo Elijah había partido a Europa, a reforzar los negocios y las relaciones para que les siga yendo tan bien como siempre. Él quedaba a cargo de la plantación en New Orleans entre otros negocios. Y de pronto esa carta. Cielo santo, ¿qué podría haber pasado?

 _Familia Mikaelson,_

 _Les saludo en nombre del Ejército de los Estados Unidos de América, es lamentable y muy triste para mi tener que darles esta noticia, me hubiera gustado estar personalmente frente a ustedes pero es necesario que lo sepan a la brevedad posible. Lamento informar que su hermano, el mayor Kol Mikaelson falleció la noche del 15 de octubre en circunstancias que consideramos honorables. Se encontraba él en una misión muy cerca de nuestra base, regresando de llevar un mensaje a un general por orden mía. Al volver llevaba una importante correspondencia, confidencial diremos, que solo me podía ser entregada a mí._

 _Como ustedes sabrán, a pesar del fin de la guerra hay aún muchos conspiradores y traidores sueltos. Fue esta clase de gente, traidores a nuestro país, quienes abordaron al mayor Mikaelson para robarle aquella correspondencia. Eran cinco contra uno. El mayor se defendió, logró acabar con la vida de tres traidores, pero uno de ellos luchó con su hermano de manera sucia, logrando apuñalarlo repetidas veces. Este hombre ya se encontraba herido y murió poco después. El otro escapó y desconocemos aún su paradero. Su hermano logró mantener a salvo información muy importante para nuestro país, que en manos equivocadas podría conducirnos a otra guerra. Es pues, un héroe. Y será honrado con el rango póstumo de Teniente coronel._

 _Su hermano, el ahora teniente coronel Kol Mikaelson, fue uno de nuestros elementos más valiosos, un gran hombre. Valiente en la guerra, audaz, un líder nato y brillante. Sus hombres lo seguían fielmente, todos en la base nos encontramos muy afectados por su deceso. Debe saber que el teniente coronel Mikaelson fue auxiliado oportunamente y se hizo lo posible por salvarle la vida. En sus últimas horas nos expresó sus últimos deseos. Quiere ser enterrado en Mystic Falls, la tierra que lo vio nacer. Pero sobre todo, desea que su familia cuide mucho de su joven esposa Caroline Mikaelson y de su hijo que está en camino._

 _El mensajero les dará la ubicación exacta de nuestra base para que puedan acercarse a llevar con ustedes el cuerpo del teniente coronel Mikaelson._

 _Sin otro particular, me despido de ustedes._

 _Mi más sentido pésame_

 _General de Brigada Alaric Saltzman_

Antes de dar la noticia a Rebekah tenía que digerir todo aquello. Se quedó en silencio un instante, solo se oía la lluvia. "Está llorando, el cielo llora porque perdí a mi hermano pequeño. Oh nuestro Kol… ¿Por qué él? Nuestro pequeño Kol…" se dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. Su siempre risueño hermano menor, el bromista, el encantador, aquel que siempre les sacaba una sonrisa. No podía creer y no quería aceptar que él ya no estaba más. Teniente coronel Mikaelson le decían ahora. Seguro pondrían una bandera, habría oficiales con rangos importantes saludando, la banda militar tocando en su entierro. El entierro de un héroe claro. ¿Y qué iba él a hacer con un héroe? Kol murió por sus ideas, defendiendo información importante para el país que tanto amaba. Sintió rabia, ¿cómo es que ese maldito general Saltzman enviaba a Kol solo por información tan importante? ¿No pudo acaso ponerle una escolta? Maldito sea. Por él y que toda la nación regrese a una guerra de 100 años si eso le traía a su hermano vivo. Sintió rabia, si. Pero también mucho dolor. Apuñalado, muriéndose de dolor por horas, agonizando. Seguro pensando en ellos, extrañando a su familia, deseando que esté ahí al momento de su muerte para poder despedirse.

\- ¿Qué pasó Nik? ¿Qué pasó con Kol? – a esas alturas y por su silencio Rebekah también ya sospechaba lo peor. Casi sin darse cuenta la carta cayó de sus manos, miró a su hermana y la abrazó fuerte. Ella lo sabía, eso fue suficiente. Lloró en sus brazos, Klaus hizo todo lo posible por contenerse - ¿Él se fue verdad? Oh cielos, no… mi Kol, mi hermanito – lloró fuertemente. Él la sostuvo. Apretó los ojos. No podía llorar, no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte por Rebekah, ella lo necesitaba.

Y si, tenía que ser muy fuerte, ambos tenían que serlo. Ese mismo día con lluvia o sin ella partiría a la base donde se encontraba Kol y le pediría a Rebekah vaya a la mansión de Mystic Falls a preparar todo para el velorio y entierro. Henry iría con ella, nadie mejor para ayudarla en ese terrible momento.

Pero había otro asunto que le preocupaba más. El general había mencionado una esposa y un hijo en camino. Familiares nuevos de los que hasta ese momento no tenía idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

\- Llegaré mañana lo más pronto posible – le dijo Klaus a Rebekah. A pesar de la conmoción por la horrible noticia él se había mantenido lo más sereno posible. Era quien se tenía que hacer cargo en ese momento, incluso de contener a su hermana. Rebekah lloró, luego leyó la carta y estuvo un buen rato más llorando. Mientras, él ordenó al mayordomo que disponga todo para salir lo más pronto posible. La lluvia ya se estaba deteniendo, pero los caminos debían estar horrendos y lo mejor era no usar carruaje, sino llevar lo básico en el caballo para así evitar contratiempos – me haré cargo de todo – le explicaba a su hermana – tú queda tranquila, Henry te ayudará a hacer el equipaje, parten a Mystis Falls mañana por la mañana.

\- Pero y lo demás…

\- Calma – dijo posando sus manos en sus hombros – Henry va a ayudarte a disponer todo para ese asunto – hablaba del velorio y entierro. El mayordomo asintió, se lo había encargado personalmente. Su hermana estaba demasiado afectada para poder pensar con claridad.

\- Bien. Nik, tenemos que decirle a Elijah.

\- Escribiré una carta hoy en la posada a donde llegue para pasar la noche. Será algo breve – de todas maneras Elijah no iba a poder llegar a tiempo para el entierro, estaría de vuelta en un mes si es que la carta llegaba rápido, quien sabe más tiempo.

\- Él tiene que saberlo, tiene que estar aquí… - se estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez, su voz sonaba entrecortada y le temblaban los labios – no nos va a perdonar si no le avisamos, Elijah se va a poner mal, él…

\- Shhhh calma Bekah, me estoy encargando – la abrazó, ella se abandonó un momento pero contuvo el llanto – Elijah vendrá, le voy a avisar.

\- Nik – dijo despacio - ¿Tenemos que avisar también a las Petrova?

\- Si, es buena idea. Isobel te ayudará con todo allá, es mejor – ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en las Petrova por un instante, pero la mente nerviosa de Rebekah parecía pensar en todo. Las Petrova. Tatia, Katherine y Elena. Trillizas. Tatia estaba comprometida con él, Katherine con Elijah y Elena supuestamente con Kol. En realidad ni siquiera se apellidaban Petrova sino Pierce, pero cuando murió el patriciarca de la familia todos empezaron a llamarlos por el apellido de su padre Isobel, y ellas se presentaban así también. Tatia estaba en Londres completando su educación, Katherine vivía en New Orleans y Elena era la única que permanecía en Mystic Falls. Los compromisos prácticamente fueron planeados desde que eran niños. Lord Mikaelson y Lord Pierce se conocían desde hace muchos años y guardaban una profunda amistad, así que no vieron mejor forma de unir a sus familias que casando a sus hijos.

\- Si, eso espero. Es una mujer muy dedicada – Klaus asintió. Isobel era una buena mujer, cuidaba a sus hijas como una leona y las había criado sola desde hace más de diez años, incluso había sabido mantener la fortuna de los Pierce.

\- Nik, hay otra cosa. En esa carta decía que nuestro hermano… bueno, que Kol se casó. Y que ahí estaban su esposa e hijo, bueno el hijo aún no nace pero, ¿Cómo es posible algo así?

\- Ya sabes cómo es Kol, le gusta darnos sorpresas – ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar el "ERA". Solo pensar que de ese momento en adelante tendría que usar "era" con su hermano le partía el corazón.

\- ¡Pobre mujer! – exclamó Rebekah llevándose una mano al pecho – Debe estar sintiéndose tan sola y desamparada, rodeada de esos toscos militares. Cuídala mucho, ¿si? Tráela contigo. Después de todo es nuestra familia también, trae a nuestro sobrino en el vientre.

\- Descuida. Tendré cuidado con esa mujer – aún le desconcertaba aquello. Kol casado y con un hijo el camino, ni siquiera lo había insinuado en sus cartas. Quizá era como decía, que quiso darles una sorpresa a su retorno. Hubiera sido una grata sorpresa claro, un bello sobrino en camino, una linda esposa y Kol más feliz que nunca. "Pero ahora esa mujer…."

Para empezar no tenía idea de quien era ella, apenas sabía que su nombre. Caroline. Y no le sonaba para nada. No había forma de saber si era una buena mujer y ese hijo fruto del amor. O quizá una chantajista que se embarazó y lo presionó para el matrimonio, ahora tendría la vida asegurada viviendo a costa de la familia del difunto. Tenía tendencia a pensar siempre lo peor, se decía que así estaría preparado para las malas noticias y si es que las cosas no resultaban tan terribles acabaría sintiéndose mejor. Ahora iba a por el cadáver de su hermano y tendría que llevar consigo a esa mujer y su futuro sobrino. No sabía ni siquiera que cara iba a ponerle a la mujer cuando la conociera.

\- Señora Mikaelson, ya está listo.

\- Gracias por avisar, mayor.

\- No es nada. Lamento mucho su perdida, él era un gran hombre.

\- Lo sé mayor, el mejor de los hombres – aquel que le llevó la noticia se retiró en completo silencio. Caroline había estado en la tienda provisional que hace poco había ocupado con Kol. No podía quejarse, era una tienda amplia y cómoda, digna de un Teniente Coronel. Desde la muerte de Kol todos en el regimiento la habían colmado de atenciones para que no se sintiera mal, cosa completamente inútil claro. Desde la noche en que él soltó su mano y se fue para siempre no había parado de llorar.

Su amor, su joven y tierno amor. El hombre de sus sueños por el que fue capaz de dejar todo, de renunciar a su nombre, a su prometido, a su familia y a su vida entera. Por Kol fue capaz de todo, y ahora sin él se sentía desorientada sin saber que hacer. Lo único que deseaba con todo el corazón es que esa pesadilla se acabara, y lo peor era que eso jamás iba a pasar. La única forma de que se acabe el dolor era que Kol volviera a ella, que su sonrisa la ilumine nuevamente, que sus labios la colmen de besos. Contuvo el llanto nuevamente. El mundo era injusto, todo era injusto. Kol era un buen hombre, valiente como el solo, encantador y brillante. Y joven, cielo santo, tan joven como ella. Apenas se había enterado que iba a ser padre, la vida parecía sonreírle. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de Kol y luego las lágrimas de emoción cuando se enteró que iban a tener un hijo. Y ahora ese hijo jamás conocería a su padre, solo pensarlo le partía el alma.

Se puso de pie y caminó despacio hacia donde tenían a Kol. El mayor fue a avisarle que ya su cadáver estaba listo. Lo habían embalsamado, el General Saltzman mandó a hacer un hermoso ataúd para él. Aunque Kol era un soldado y siempre corría peligro de muerte, Caroline pensó que con el fin de la guerra aquel temor constante de que él muriera ya no estaría presente en sus vidas. Y se confió claro, se olvidó por completo que la muerte siempre ronda a un militar. Así que cuando lo trajeron malherido se aferró a la esperanza de que sobreviviría. Una esperanza tonta claro, ella había visto muchas heridas durante esa guerra y las de Kol eran mortales. Pero no podía aceptar que él se iba para siempre, no podía, no quería. No se apartó ni un momento de su lado, ayudó en lo que pudo a las enfermeras, su cubrió su con sangre. Pero ahí estuvo hasta el último instante, acariciando sus cabellos, repitiéndole que lo amaba una y otra vez, apretando su mano.

\- Promete que vas a cuidarlo – le rogaba mientras débilmente posaba una mano en su vientre – promete que lo cuidarás mucho, que será un gran hombre. Que vivirá mucho, no como el bobo de su padre.

\- No digas eso de ti por favor – contestó entre lágrimas.

\- Solo promételo Caroline, por favor – ella asintió. Y aunque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte en aquel momento no pudo evitar estallar en llanto.

\- ¡Qué va a ser de mi vida sin ti Kol! ¡Voy a morir de tristeza!

\- No, no. Nada de eso, tienes que ser fuerte por él. Por nuestro hijo.

\- Si, si. Lo haré, lo haré – respondió y secó sus lágrimas. No sabía que iba a ser de ella, tenía que ser fuerte por el bebé en camino pero dudaba que pudiera lograrlo.

\- Nik… él… Niklaus…

\- Tú hermano.

\- Él va a cuidar de ti. Todos en la familia van a adorarte, pero él te cuidará. Nik no va a dejarte desamparada jamás, nunca pasarás necesidades. Ni tú ni nuestro pequeño.

Kol le hablaba a menudo de su familia. De su querida Rebekah, su hermanita querida con la que hizo muchas travesuras en la niñez. De Elijah el mayor, siempre serio pero de un corazón noble. Y le hablaba especialmente de Niklaus, o Nik como él decía. "Mi héroe", no se cansaba de repetir con una sonrisa. Kol le contaba que de niños Klaus recibió muchas palizas por él, lo cuidaba de los abusivos y ponía en su lugar a muchos que lo molestaban. Luego cuando empezó a hacerse más grande fue él quien lo orientó, quien le enseñó como tratar a las chicas, que le explicó como tenía que cuidarse para no coger ninguna enfermedad. Fue Nik también que le enseñó a usar las armas y lo entrenó con la espada. Kol lo adoraba, se desvivía en elogios para él. No llevaban ni un año de casados, pero Kol prometió que cuando acabe la guerra la llevaría ante su familia, ella también lo prefirió así. Sabía que Kol estaba comprometido con una tal Elena Petrova, así que si su familia se enteraba antes de tiempo quizá se arme un escándalo y eso era lo que querían evitar.

Niklaus. Kol le había dicho que su hermano iba a cuidar de ella, pero no estaba muy segura. El general Saltzman le avisó esa mañana que el Mikaelson ya debía de estar en camino, que no se preocupe. Pero si estaba preocupada, más bien nerviosa. Para la familia de su amado sería una sorpresa saber que tenían una cuñada y un futuro sobrino, quizá desconfiaran. Quizá la crean una oportunista. Kol no estaría ahí para defenderla, para decirle que ella era su gran amor. Tenía miedo de su destino. ¿Y si la familia de Kol no la reconocía? ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida? ¿Vivirían ella y su hijo de la miserable pensión del gobierno? ¿Lo criaría sola? No quería ni pensar en eso, llevó una mano a su vientre intentando controlar sus miedos. Eso le hacía mal al bebé, aunque apenas tuviera 2 meses de embarazo y el vientre ni se le notara.

Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Tenía que pensar en positivo, las cosas tenían que ponerse bien. No podía ser posible que la mala fortuna la persiguiera por siempre. Suspiró hondo cuando llegó al fin al lugar donde estaba Kol. La dejaron entrar de inmediato, ella pasó en silencio. Cuando vio el ataúd sintió como si el mundo se le viniera abajo. "Es verdad Caroline, él está muerto. Se fue, no está más", se dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos. Las horas desde su muerte se había sentido como en una pesadilla, en un mundo irreal donde Kol la había dejado. Pero ver el ataúd ahí hacía todo más real. Estaba muerto, y pronto muerto y enterrado. Caminó despacio hacia él, tenía hasta miedo de verlo pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que verlo todo el tiempo que fuera posible, tenía que grabarse esa imagen porque luego nunca más vería su rostro.

Por un instante contuvo la respiración. Ahí estaba al fin. Le habían puesto sus mejores galas militares, su pecho estaba lleno de medallas de honor. Estaba exactamente como lo recordaba cuando lo conoció. Vestido de gala, bien peinado, encantador. Y eso le partió el corazón, su amor estaba muerto. Se llevó una mano al pecho, su mente solo conseguía evocar los recuerdos de aquel día cuando conoció al mayor Kol Mikaelson y todo cambió para siempre. Ahora él tenía los ojos cerrados, nunca más sentiría la bella mirada que la enamoró. Con la mano temblorosa acarició su mejilla. Apretó los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle aquello? ¿Por qué la vida se lo quitó? Lloró despacio con la mano aún en su mejilla. Llorar era lo único que podía ser y eso ni siquiera servía.

\- Adelante caballero – escuchó decir a uno de los guardias. Abrió los ojos de inmediato sin saber que esperar.

Klaus había llegado antes de lo previsto, y eso porque apenas si había dormido. Partió inmediatamente de New Orleans, al llegar la noche descansó un par de horas en una posada desde donde escribió la carta para Elijah y luego partió mucho antes del amanecer. Al llegar al fin no logró sentir alivio, sino una terrible ansiedad. Fue el general Saltzman quien lo recibió y Klaus lo escuchó sin mucho entusiasmo. No lo tenía en simpatía, fue ese hombre quien envió a su hermano a la muerte y nada le iba a quitar eso de la cabeza. Tuvo más detalles de lo sucedido, el general le indicó que ya habían preparado el cadáver y que estaba todo listo para partir a Mystic Falls, que él daría todo su apoyo. Y claro, lo único que en verdad quería Klaus era llevarse a su hermano de ese maldito lugar y enterrarlo en Mystic Falls como fue su último deseo. Luego de los pésames de parte de otros militares de rangos y nombre que no conseguía memorizar fue inmediatamente hacia donde tenían a su hermano. No se le ocurrió pensar en ningún momento que conocería ahí a la viuda.

La había visto secarse las lágrimas apenas él entró, y también la vio acariciar el rostro de Kol. La imagen lo dejó impactado un momento. Nadie se lo dijo, pero solo verla supo que era ella, la tal Caroline. Así como también supo que ella estaba sufriendo mucho, su rostro lo decía todo. Sus ojeras, sus ojos rojos, las lágrimas. Ella era una imagen de tristeza estremecedora. Y aún así, por todos los cielos… aún así pudo pensar que era una mujer hermosa. Muy hermosa. Una mujer bella y triste. La viuda de su hermano, la mujer más bella que había visto en mucho tiempo. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento, estaban totalmente inmóviles. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, pero fue Klaus quien a paso lento llegó hasta el ataúd. Sin decirle nada posó su vista en su hermano y también fue como derrumbarse. Se veía tan elegante, tan él. Y muerto, maldita sea. Se había ido. No había llorado desde que supo la noticia, primero por Rebekah y luego porque en el camino no hubo tiempo. Pero estando ahí sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Las rodillas le flaquearon, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Su hermanito muerto. Eso no podía ser, eso era una maldición. Los deseos de llorar nuevamente llegaron, pero no podía, no delante de una casi desconocida.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó ella. Su voz suave logró calmarlo de alguna manera.

\- Si… bueno no del todo… no. No señora, no creo que pueda estar bien pronto. Es mi hermano pequeño – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Era tu hermano pequeño, ahora está muerto". Se contuvo nuevamente, si iba a llorar sería a solas.

\- Descuide, lo entiendo. Yo también lo amaba con todo el corazón – cuando dijo "corazón" su voz ya se había quebrado. Envidiaba que las mujeres pudieran llorar cuando quisieran y donde quisieran, nadie se lo iba a reprochar. Él tenía que guardarse el dolor mientras que ella si pudo romper en lágrimas. Después de unos segundos sin saber como reaccionar Klaus sacó su pañuelo y se lo tendió – muchas gracias – le dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y controlándose como pudo.

\- Debo asumir que es su viuda. Mi cuñada y madre de mi sobrino.

\- Así es. Caroline Mikaelson, un gusto. Y usted debe ser Niklaus, su hermano.

\- Exacto – ella terminó de secarse bien las lágrimas, el silencio era hasta abrumador.

\- Disculpe, si no es mucho pedir quisiera saber cual fue su apellido de soltera.

\- Forbes, me llamaba Caroline Forbes.

\- ¿De los Forbes de Filadelfia?

\- Los Forbes de Washington – Klaus asintió levemente. Conocía a muy pocas familias importantes de Washington, pero ya se encargaría de averiguar luego el origen de su cuñada.

\- Hablé con el general Saltzman, me dijo que podemos partir cuando deseemos. Si usted se siente dispuesta y desea hacerlo hoy mismo...

\- Si por favor – le dijo apresuradamente – no tolero más este lugar.

\- Está bien – compartían la misma idea. Nuevamente Klaus miró el rostro de Kol. Parecía dormido, tenía una expresión bella. Daba hasta la impresión que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

\- Kol… él dijo que podía ir con ustedes. Él dijo que usted iba a cuidar de mi y de nuestro bebé – le dijo tímidamente. Luego de unos segundos Klaus asintió.

\- Así será, señora. Yo no voy a abandonarlos nunca.

* * *

 **Y ese fue el primer encuentro entre Caroline & Klaus #memuiro**

 **AHORA tenemos más detalles, como las Petrova D: y los compromisos de los Mikaelson**

 **Ya saben que para más información siempre en mi página de facebook EL DOGAN DE KATIE estoy colgando cositas como spoilers, fotos, y hay un álbum donde se detalla brevemente la bio de todos los personajes que aparecerán en la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al igual que muchos de los que fueron al entierro de Kol, las Petrova también se habían mojado. Los vestidos y las botas quedaron arruinados, por lo que al llegar a casa estuvieron bastante fastidiadas. En realidad se la habían pasado fastidiadas todo el camino, Elena no había dicho ni una palabra pero sabía que cuando lleguen a casa la cosa iba a explotar. Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Kol llegó a la familia la mañana en que Rebekah y Katherine aparecieron en Mystic Falls ella se quedó bastante impactada. Kol había sido su prometido de toda la vida, no se podría decir que había un afecto especial entre ellos pero siempre se habían llevado bien y para ella Kol era un excelente hombre. Un par de veces le había escrito desde el campo de batalla, más por cortesía que otra cosa, ella tampoco le había pedido que lo haga. Claro que se preocupaba por él y todos los días rezaba para que no le pasara nada.

La noticia de su muerte fue tomada con mucho dolor por parte de la joven Petrova. Muerto, ¿cómo era eso posible? Inocente, tan joven, su familia debía de estar destrozada. Por eso sin decir nada se fue de inmediato a la mansión Mikaelson para dar todo su apoyo a Rebekah, pobre de ella que tanto quería a Kol. Ahí la hermana le dio más detalles, le dijo que su hermano era un héroe según el general que envió la carta. Pero le contó también con algo de vergüenza que su hermano se había casado y que ellos no supieron nada de eso hasta el momento, que la viuda además estaba embarazada y que iría junto con Klaus para el entierro, que ellos la iban a cuidar. Le sorprendió claro, pero no se sintió ofendida. De alguna forma hasta se alegró por Kol, al menos él había logrado ser feliz un tiempo con alguien. Le dio mucha tristeza pensar en esa viuda, pobre de ella sola y con un hijo en el vientre. Gracias al cielo los Mikaelson se iban a ocupar que nada le falte.

Quizá era Elena la única Petrova que en verdad sintió dolor por la muerte de Kol, la única que estuvo interesada en verdad. Ese día recibió condolencias, le dio el pésame a la joven viuda, ayudó en lo que pudo a Rebekah. Tan distraída con ese tema estuvo al principio que no percibió la incomodidad de su madre y hermana, poco después se dio cuenta. Ellas si que estaban molestas. El día en velorio no dijeron nada, tampoco antes ni durante el entierro. Solo que esa maldita lluvia había conseguido sacarlas de sus casillas, ahora si Elena estaba segura que iban a explotar. Temía lo que iban a decir.

Una vez en casa pidieron a la servidumbre les prepare un baño, se quitaron las botas y las prendas mojadas. Con voz muy seria madre les ordenó a ambas vayan de inmediato a la sala de reuniones. Anteriormente esa salita fue usada por su padre para hablar de negocios con socios o amigos, ahora la usaba mamá cuando quería llamarles la atención o hablarles de algo muy importante. En silencio ambas caminaron hacia allá, Isobel cerró la puerta.

\- Infeliz – dijo rabiosa - ¿Tuvo que morirse justo ahora? ¿Vieron eso? ¡Todos los honores para el desgraciado! Tenía un rango importante, era del ejército ganador, tenía la vida asegurada ¡Teníamos la vida asegurada!

\- Teníamos no, madre – intervino Katherine – no se casó con Elena, y por lo visto jamás quiso hacerlo. Ya viste la mujerzuela que vino detrás del ataúd.

\- Esa mosquita muerta… - Isobel caminaba molesta de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura. Ya lo sabía, era por eso que estaban tan molestas. Ahora solo era cuestión de aguantar toda su rabia - ¿La vieron? ¡Maldita infeliz! Al lado de la tumba, cerca de la familia, del brazo de Klaus y Rebekah. ¡Ocupando un lugar que le corresponde a mi hija! Y no conforme con eso viene preñada, maldita sea. ¡Pero que demonios es esto! Y esos desgraciados Mikaelson…

\- Rebekah dijo que acababan de enterarse de la esposa… - dijo Katherine de nuevo pero su madre no la dejó terminar.

\- ¡Oh claro! ¿Y esperan que crea esa basura? Esos dos se hacen los desconcertados, pero bien que sabían. Bien que dejaron que esa poca cosa pasara por encima de mi hija ¡De mi Elena! – solo ella no decía nada, no sabía que decir tampoco. No le ofendía el matrimonio de Kol pero su madre se lo había tomado muy en serio - ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿De dónde vamos a sacar un partido tan provechoso ahora?

\- Hay buenos hombres en el pueblo, madre – habló al fin – Kol está muerto, que en paz descanse. Ya nada podemos hacer para remediar eso. Solo es cuestión de mirar alrededor, encontraremos un buen matrimonio para mi.

\- Por favor, Elenita – le dijo su hermana con desprecio – nobles de pueblucho, ricos locales. No hay nada acá para nosotras, nada de nuestra altura.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra acá… - Isobel parecía pensativa, Elena empezó a temer lo que podía pensar. Sabía exactamente que iba a decirle – Kol podía ser muchas cosas, pero como todos los Mikaelson era un tipo de palabra. El compromiso estaba hecho, no se atrevería a dejarte plantada, no si…. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – le tembló todo el cuerpo, se quedó inmóvil. Oh rayos…

\- Madre yo…

\- Claro que no – dijo Katherine – no lo hizo madre, esta estúpida sigue siendo virgen – apenas dijo eso Isobel caminó rápido hacia ella y le dio una fuerte cachetada.

\- ¡Pero serás idiota! ¿Es verdad lo que dice tu hermana? ¿No te entregaste a Kol?

\- Madre yo no pude, lo siento… ¡No podía en verdad! No lo logré, no pude forzarlo…

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Muchacha estúpida! ¿Es que te parí a ti sin cerebro o qué? ¡Si te hubieras entregado a Kol él jamás se hubiera casado con esa rubia insípida!

\- ¿De qué vale eso ahora madre? – se había llevado la mano a la mejilla, trataba de contener las lágrimas pero ya era imposible - ¡Kol está muerto! De nada hubiera valido…

\- Eres demasiado estúpida – le dijo con desprecio – si le hubieras entregado tu virtud no solo jamás se hubiera casado con otra. Estaría casado contigo ahora, hubiéramos visto la forma de comprometerlo. Tú serías la viuda, tú estarías en esa casa, tú tendrías su herencia. Tú serías una Mikaelson, y esta familia no estaría tan arruinada.

\- Jamás lo pensé así, madre.

\- Es evidente que no piensas – le dijo Katherine – mira en lo que estamos metidas. Ahora con el duelo mi boda y la de Tatia van a retrasarse, ¿qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?

\- Muchacha estúpida, ¿no pudiste pensar un poco? ¡Por qué rayos no saliste como tus hermanas! Ella si saben lo que les conviene. Si fueras siquiera un poco de la mitad de lo que es Tatia las cosas no estarían como están – para Isobel, Tatia era su orgullo. Había logrado meterse a la cama con Klaus y hacerle creer que estaba embarazada de él. No le había importado nada, ni siquiera que debía de casarse con Elijah. Tatia fue directamente hacia Klaus, quería al más rico de la familia. Cuando Isobel se enteró de todo lo que hizo su hija se sintió muy complacida y le pidió a Katherine haga lo mismo con Elijah, que se acueste con él y así este jamás rompería el compromiso. Le pidió lo mismo a Elena pero ella no fue capaz.

\- Madre, tenemos que pensar ahora. Elena lo ha arruinado, pero algo tenemos qué hacer.

\- Claro que algo vamos a hacer, esa rubia infeliz no se va a quedar con la fortuna de mi hija, no lo voy a permitir. Katherine, te quiero todos los días en esa casa. Rebekah te considera su amiga, ya tienes una excusa. Vigila todo lo que pase, no vamos a dejar que esa oportunista haga lo que quiere en esa mansión.

\- Madre, esa chica está embarazada, tendrá un hijo de Kol – decía Elena mientras se secaba las lágrimas – le corresponde una herencia por derecho.

\- ¡Ja! Eso lo veremos. ¿Quién nos asegura que ese hijo de es Kol? Ella bien puede estar fingiendo para asegurarse la vida con los Mikaelson.

\- Madre, no creo que…

\- Cállate – le dijo sin mirarla – Katherine, averigua su apellido de soltera, de donde es su familia. Vamos a averiguar todo de ella, y créeme que la vamos a sacar de esa mansión.

\- Tienes razón, madre – dijo Katherine con una sonrisa malvada – esa rubia no es más que una mujerzuela oportunista y nosotras la vamos a desenmascarar.

\- Eso es querida, ¿quién nos asegura que la muy zorra no quiera seducir a Klaus? Nada de eso, tú vas a estar cerca para encargarte que nadie toque lo que le pertenece a Tatia.

\- Así será, madre.

\- Bien, nos pondremos en acción pronto. En cuanto a ti – miró a Elena. Su madre siempre la había mirado con algo de desprecio. Para la único que la consideraba útil era para heredar la fortuna de Kol, pero ya ni eso podría tener. Era entonces alguien que para los ojos de su madre ya no valía la pena – buscaré un imbécil que quiera acostarse con una virgen. Hay muchos viejos ricos ansiosos de eso.

Su madre y hermana se fueron de la sala sin mirarla. Elena se quedó quieta un momento. Un prometido viejo, eso iban a buscar para ella como forma de castigarla. Sintió deseos de llorar, no podía aceptar eso, no quería. ¿Cómo si ya tenía otro en el corazón?

Caroline tuvo un leve resfrío, aunque este no mejoró mucho con el pasar de los días. Quizá se debía a esa tristeza que no la dejaba tras la partida de Kol, era como si estuviese demasiado débil para vivir. No había salido de su habitación desde entonces, solo Rebekah había entrado junto con el médico de confianza de la familia. Klaus no había aparecido, sería impropio. Ella estaba en ropa íntima, en camisón, un hombre no podía verla así por más cuñado y familia que fuera. Los días habían pasado desde el entierro, ya se sentía un poco mejor pero el médico recomendaba unos días más de cama y buena alimentación. "Ojalá Klaus pudiera venir a verme", pensó varias veces sin querer.

Se había descubierto muchas veces pensando en él, pensando que lo extrañaba. Después de todo había sido quien la ayudó y confortó, de alguna forma ella lo admiraba desde antes solo con lo que Kol le contaba de él. Kol, su amor. No había día que no llorara por él, no paraba de hacerlo. En serio intentaba ser fuerte, dejar de actuar como una niña llorona, tenía que mantenerse firme y fuerte por su hijo. "Aún es pronto, la herida está abierta y sangra. Sangrará por un buen tiempo, quien sabe cicatrice después", se decía. Pero se sentía muy sola, Kol se había ido para siempre, Rebekah le hacía compañía y la verdad lo apreciaba, ella era muy encantadora. Solo que no era esa compañía la que necesitaba….

A quien necesitaba era a Klaus, lo había admitido. Necesitaba su mano fuerte apretando la suya, su hombro para llorar. Era increíble cómo había congeniado con él tan rápido, como se había aferrado a él. Todos los días su cuñado mandaba saludos para ella, le pedía que se cuidara, decía que quería verla pronto sana. Ella también enviaba las gracias y saludos, pero nada más. Ojalá pudiera verlo aunque sea un instante, ojalá ambos pudieran hacerse compañía. Porque él también necesitaba consuelo, eso lo sabía. Klaus tenía que ser fuerte para sostener a la familia y a Rebekah, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera destrozado por dentro. Él también sufría en silencio, él contenía las lágrimas. Notó cuanto sufría el día en que se conocieron, vio el dolor en sus ojos, vio su mirada al ver el rostro de su hermano muerto. También notó sus ojos rojos en el entierro, como parecía temblar solo de dolor. Pobre de él, si amaba tanto a Kol como se decía entonces aquello debía de estar torturándolo. Si, Klaus también necesitaba compañía, un hombro en el que llorar, una mano que apreté la suya. Y en nombre de todo lo que había hecho él por ella, Caroline quería ser esa persona.

Y ya que ese día se sentía mucho mejor decidió que bajaría a tomar desayuno con la familia. Buscó en su closet, Rebekah había puesto algunos vestidos negros adecuados para el duelo. Trató de no prestar atención a eso y se vistió. Les daría una sorpresa, seguro que se sentirían contentos de verla mejor de salud. Las primeras en sorprenderse al verla salir de su habitación fueron las criadas que llevaban el desayuno.

\- Lo tomaré abajo con la familia – le dijo.

\- Así será, señora – contestó una de ellas – avisaré que dispongan un plato más en la mesa.

\- Muchas gracias.

Hace días que no salía de su habitación y se sintió un poco rara, pero la idea de pasar un rato con la familia de Kol la animó un poco. Ellos serían ahora su única familia, solo a ellos los tenía. A Rebekah la llamaría hermana, y a Klaus… ¿Cómo sería su relación con Klaus? Quizá no era momento de pensar en eso. A paso lento bajó las escaleras. Apenas si conocía la mansión, solo sabía por donde estaba la cocina pero no había ido. Era una mansión enorme, tenia muchos cuartos y estaba llena de elegancia. Solo conocía el salón principal, la escalera, el comedor, su habitación… y bueno, nada más. Ya tendría tiempo para explorarla luego. Llegó al fin a la planta baja, se escuchaba ruido del comedor, los cubiertos sonaban. Un criado la saludó y le abrió la puerta.

Al primero que vio al entrar fue a Klaus en la parte principal de la mesa, no vio a nadie más. Él levantó la mirada de su plato apenas sintió que la puerta se abría y sus miradas se encontraron al fin después de varios días. Solo se quedaron quietos mirándose, inexplicablemente ella sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido, quizá eran los nervios. Pero de pronto él sonrió y como si fuera un acto reflejo ella también sonrió.

\- Me alegra verte aquí, Caroline. Buen día.

\- Buen día, Klaus – ella dio unos pasos hacia la mesa y entonces se dio cuenta. Se quedó paralizada. Cuando Klaus dijo eso todas las cabezas giraron a verla. Y quienes estaban ahí tomando el desayuno eran Isobel, Katherine y Elena Petrova. Entró en pánico. Apenas sintió la mirada de Elena, pero esas otras dos la miraron de pies a cabeza, la examinaron y dieron el veredicto con la mirada: La despreciaban. "Son unas arpías, son malas. Kol te lo dijo. No deberías estar aquí, no deberías…"

\- Caroline, ¿sucede algo? – le dijo Rebekah al notar que se había quedado quieta. Había comenzado a sentirse enferma solo al ver a esas mujeres. Hasta sintió un mareo.

\- Me temo que no se siente muy bien – dijo Elena.

\- Caroline… - Klaus se puso de pie. Ella retrocedió un paso, no debió salir de la cama, al menos no ese día. Aunque había sentido algunos mareos esa mañana su optimismo de que quizá todo ese día iría bien la hizo no prestarle atención a eso, pero de nuevo los sentía y con más fuerza que nunca. Dio otro paso atrás, el mareo era más fuerte. Cerró los ojos, para cuando los abrió sentía su rostro pegado al piso. Se había caído.

\- ¡Henry! ¡Henry! – escuchó gritar a Rebekah - ¡Llama al médico ahora!

Apenas era consciente que estaba en el piso cuando sintió que se elevaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía volar. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no volaba, sino que alguien la sostenía entre sus brazos, alguien la llevaba cargada a través de los pasillos y luego a la escalera. Ese alguien era Klaus, logró verlo de reojo. Respiró hondo, poco después llegaron a su habitación y él la dejó en su cama. Respiraba despacio intentando volver a ser ella misma, Klaus estaba frente a ella y se veía muy preocupado. Le puso una mano en la frente.

\- No pareces tener fiebre.

\- No… no tengo. Fue solo un mareo – contestó débilmente, empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor.

\- Nada de eso, no fue solo un mareo. Verás al médico ahora mismo.

\- Klaus, estoy embarazada. Las embarazadas tenemos mareos, náuseas. Eso.

\- Si, si. Eso lo sé. Pero no quiero que te pase nada – le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Le dio mucha ternura escucharlo decir eso. Maldita sea, si no hubieran estado esas Petrova, esas malas mujeres… ¿Por qué tuvieron que arruinar su reencuentro? – no debiste salir de cama si te sentías mal, Caroline. Tienes que cuidarte.

\- Yo solo… solo quería verte – soltó sin querer, pero era la verdad. Klaus apartó despacio los cabellos desordenados que cubrían su frente. Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Temió haber cometido una imprudencia con ese comentario.

\- Yo también quería verla, Caroline. Pero ahora solo quiero verla bien de salud. Le dije que iba a cuidarla y así será. Jamás permitiré que se haga daño.

\- Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa. Kol tenía razón, su hermano era increíble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Los días que habían seguido al entierro de Kol fueron todos bastante iguales. Llovía casi todo el día, el clima estaba pésimo en esa parte del país. Y aquella maldita lluvia no hacía otra cosa que atormentarlo y hacerlo sentir peor. También llovió cuando se enteró que estaba muerto, lo mismo en su entierro. Ya no toleraba ese constante gotear, el cielo oscuro, los truenos. Klaus intentó mantener ocupada su mente y su agenda durante todos esos días para evitar pensar en Kol, cosa imposible claro. Todo en esa mansión le recordaba a él, después de todo fue ahí donde crecieron y el lugar que visitaban siempre que podían.

No dormía mucho, no podía. Casi todas las noches tenía pesadillas que eran siempre las mismas. Kol caminaba delante dándole la espalda, Klaus iba tras él lo más rápido que podía, gritaba su nombre, le pedía que se detenga. Porque de alguna forma Klaus sabía que caminaba hacia la muerte, pero Kol no escuchaba y seguía andando. De pronto Kol giraba hacia él, parecía al fin haberlo escuchado. Le sonreía y daba unos pasos a su encuentro, por un instante Klaus sentía que todo estaría bien, que abrazaría a su hermano y nadie iba a matarlo. Pero entonces un hombre uniformado con el traje militar enemigo aparecía entre las sombras y se lanzaba sobre él, Klaus gritaba pero su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil mientras aquel hombre apuñalaba a Kol hasta la muerte. Y no podía nunca hacer nada. A veces el hombre apuñalaba a Kol mientras dormía, otras veces en la mansión. El final siempre era el mismo, Kol moría y él nunca podía evitarlo.

Durante el día tomaba café muy cargado para mantenerse despierto, no quería dormir para volver a soñar con aquello. Al principio empezó a encargarse de todo lo relacionado con la muerte de Kol. Escribir al abogado, había que revisar las propiedades que estaban a nombre de Kol, la herencia y todo lo demás que ahora le correspondía a Caroline. Aparte tuvo que escribir a otros familiares y amigos lejanos que no pudieron ser informados a tiempo. Y luego de eso empezó a ocuparse de los asuntos de negocios. Iban a tener que dejar New Orleans por un tiempo. Rebekah y él estuvieron de acuerdo en que el ambiente de Mystic Falls era más tranquilo para Caroline, además ninguno de los dos sentía ánimos para volver a sus vidas comunes. Era como si hubieran quedado en un limbo.

Y caroline, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Estaba enferma, y lo entendía claro. Su esposo acababa de morir, la cogía un resfriado y no mejoraba, estaba de acuerdo con el médico en que la tristeza no la dejaba recuperarse. Su cuñada no había salido de la habitación en todo ese tiempo, solo Rebekah entraba a verla y le llevaba noticias de su estado de salud. Al menos Rebekah había encontrado en hacerle compañía una distracción en la que ocuparse, en cambio él solo lograba sentirse más solo. Sabía que Rebekah lloraba a escondidas por Kol, ya no lo buscaba para hablar sobre eso, llevaba su dolor a solas y lo había apartado totalmente. No intencional claro, pero lo había hecho. Rebekah llevaba el duelo a su manera.

Aunque de alguna forma Caroline se había vuelto el principal tema de conversación entre ellos, o quizá la única manera en que los hermanos apartaban el dolor por la muerte de Kol aunque sea un momento. Todos los días Klaus pedía le reporten como estaba Caroline, Rebekah mandaba a llevarle el desayuno a la cama y luego iba a verla. Klaus quedaba pendiente de las novedades sobre su salud, escuchaba los mensajes de Caroline y mandaba los suyos también. Así se le iba el día, pensando en ella. Esperaba que estuviera bien pronto, la había conocido en las peores circunstancias pero parecía ser una buena mujer.  
\- ¿Tú qué crees? – le preguntó una tarde Rebekah mientras tomaban el té.  
\- Apenas la he visto, Bekah. Parece buena, pero…  
\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso crees que esté fingiendo?  
\- No he dicho nada de eso. Sinceramente dudo mucho que alguien pueda fingir tanto, no Rebekah, no creo que eso sea una farsa. Es solo que apenas he hablado con ella.  
\- Bueno, yo la he tratado más. ¿Y sabes? Creo que es una buena chica. Sé que las circunstancias son horribles, me hubiera gustado conocerla antes. Pero no sé, me inspira confianza. Lo siento así, me agrada mucho.  
\- Me alegro, siempre quisiste una hermana – Rebekah sonrió a medias. El destino le dio una hermana de la peor manera, pero al menos algo positivo había entre todo.  
\- Ya verás que te agradará, cuando la conozcas más lo verás.  
Y ojalá eso fuera pronto. La había tenido bajo el mismo techo varios días pero no había vuelto a verla. ¿La extrañaba acaso? ¿Le urgía verla? No quería ni pensar en eso. No es como si de pronto necesitara la presencia de esa joven, era solo que le preocupaba y quería que esté bien. Había prometido velar por ella, pero podía hacer muy poco con ella enferma en ese cuarto y él sin poder verla. "No quiero estar sola, al menos no ahora. Y me alegra que sea usted quien me haga compañía". No conseguía sacarse esas palabras de su mente, su tono de voz, su mirada triste y suplicante. Él tampoco quería estar solo, pero había tenido que aguantar la soledad todos esos días. Elijah estaba lejos, Rebekah en el cuarto de al lado pero aún así apartada de todo. Y ella, Caroline, ella también lo había dejado solo.

No había imaginado que volvería a verla esa mañana. Aunque Katherine había rondado la casa todos esos días visitando a Rebekah, tener la visita de las tres Petrova para el desayuno fue una sorpresa pero tampoco lo tomaba a mal, necesitaba distraerse con algo. Y fue justo ese día cuando Caroline al fin apareció. Fue el primero que la vio, hasta se sentía culpable de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía. A pesar de las ojeras, del cabello un poco desordenado y del vestido negro Caroline era siempre hermosa. Sintió como si el mundo se detuviera un momento, le sonrió dándole la bienvenida. Y ella lo imitó, era muy lindo verla sonreír. Pero entonces llegó aquel mareo, o lo que sea. Apenas se puso de pie y ella cayó al piso. Fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella. ¿Qué le había pasado? Por favor no, no, no. Pensar en que por ir hasta allá se hubiera puesto grave lo desesperó. Sin pensarlo más y mientras Rebekah llamaba a los criados él la levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

"Tienes que estar bien, te vas a poner bien", pensaba mientras subía la escalera con ella entre sus brazos. La sentía muy liviana, quizá había bajado de peso en los últimos días. Liviana, frágil. Toda una tragedia. Puso una mano en su frente para saber si tenía fiebre, nada. Ella insistía en que eran solo mareos, y quizá fuera cierto después de todo estaba embarazada y esas cosas suelen pasar a las mujeres en ese estado. Acomodó sus cabellos, verla así tan frágil le daba tristeza. ¿Cómo hubiera sido ella antes de aquello? Una mujer linda, sonriente, amable. Como le hubiera gustado conocerla antes, no era nada bonito ver a esa criatura sufrir.  
\- Llegó el médico – dijo Rebekah al rato y entrando apresurada a la habitación.  
\- ¿Y las Petrova?  
\- Abajo esperando noticias.  
\- Has pasar al médico, despide a las Petrova. Esto es asunto de familia – ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que ellas en realidad eran prácticamente de la familia, en ese momento para él cualquier que no llevara el apellido Mikaelson era un extraño.  
\- Claro, ya regreso – Sin reprochar ni nada Rebekah obedeció, poco después entró junto con el médico, Klaus no preguntó pero lo más probable era que las Petrova se hubieran ido ya.  
\- ¿Cómo se siente hoy señora Mikaelson? Me dice su cuñada que se desmayó en el comedor – dijo el médico mientras se acercaba a la cama y sacaba sus instrumentos.  
\- No fue un desmayo, solo un mareo. Uno muy fuerte por cierto.  
\- Usted aún está débil, necesita unos días más de descanso antes de salir de la cama, creí habérselo dicho ya – Caroline apartó la mirada con un gesto culpable. Si, claro que lo había dicho pero ella tuvo otras intenciones ese día – quiero cuidarla señora Mikaelson, no puedo si usted no me ayuda.  
\- Lo siento, seré más cuidadosa.  
\- ¿Me permiten? Voy a revisarla.  
\- Por supuesto, tómese su tiempo. Pero quiero escuchar todas las indicaciones, me encargaré personalmente que Caroline no cometa ningún descuido. Tu salud es lo más importante – le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella también lo miró, notó que sus mejillas parecían tener más color, quizá eso era buena señal. Caroline asintió débilmente, el médico estaba más cerca. Era momento de la consulta.  
Como era de esperarse recomendó unos días más para guardar reposo. Lo de hace un momento fueron quizá solo nervios y eso sumado a su embarazo no le hizo bien. Aún así tenía que quedarse en cama, el clima era pésimo y desabrigarse no le haría bien a su salud. Antes de irse dejó recomendaciones para su alimentación, indicó que esa comida la haría recuperarse más rápido y Klaus aseguró que vigilaría que comiera todo tal cual lo decía el médico, Rebekah también se comprometió a eso. Caroline estaba en silencio durante todo aquel discurso, parecía una niña culpable y ellos los padres diciendo que se iban a asegurar que la pequeña tomaría toda la sopa. Después de despedir al médico ambos hermanos regresaron a la habitación.  
\- Mandaré a que enciendan la chimenea – le dijo Rebekah – está haciendo más frío aquí, ¿no lo crees Nik?  
\- Exacto. ¿Te sientes mejor ya Caroline?  
\- Un poco, tengo hambre.  
\- ¡Oh cierto! No has desayunado, ya vengo, mandaré a preparar algo para ti – a Rebekah hasta se le olvidó que no debía dejar a Klaus solo ahí. Ambos se miraron un momento, estaban solos en un ambiente íntimo, por un momento hubo algo de incomodidad si no fuera porque Caroline empezó a hablar.  
\- Tú tampoco has desayunado – le dijo a Klaus – Ni Rebekah, apenas estaban empezando y los saqué de la mesa.  
\- Olvida eso, no tienes nada de que lamentarte. Acá lo único que importa es que tú estés bien.  
\- No Klaus, no debería ser así. Ustedes también importan. Ustedes perdieron a un hermano, claro que me importa como estén. Me importa como tú estés – era extraño, pero era la única que se lo había dicho así con todas sus letras. Las demás personas se habían dedicado a darle el pésame y nada más. Rebekah no le había preguntado como se sentía hasta ahora, y no la culpaba ya bastante tenía con su dolor. Pero era como si todos esperaran que sea el fuerte, y claro que así se había comportado pues era el papel que le correspondía - ¿Cómo estás tú, Klaus? – preguntó ella suavemente. La respuesta él la sabía y solo la dijo internamente. "Muerto por dentro", eso era.  
\- Yo solo trato de estar bien – respondió en voz baja. Ojalá alguien en esa casa pudiera entender cómo se estaba sintiendo, como le dolía no tener la forma de desahogarse, como sentía que por dentro no era más que trozos pisoteados sin consuelo. "Pero debes ser fuerte, es lo que toca. Por Rebekah, por Caroline, por todos. Tienes que olvidarte del dolor", pensó. Apartó la mirada hacia una mesilla donde Rebekah había dejado los libros que le leía por las tardes. Habían varios de Jane Austen, pero el que estaba encima de todos con un marcador era "Orgullo y Prejuicio".  
\- A Rebekah le gustan las historias románticas – dijo ella al ver que tenía el libro entre sus manos.  
\- ¿A ti no?  
\- Si, claro. ¿A quién no le gustan?  
\- Nunca he leído un libro de romance, por ejemplo.  
\- Vamos, ¿es en serio? – le dijo con una sonrisa – Me estás mintiendo, ¿ni siquiera por curiosidad?  
\- No soy mucho de leer romance, no me parece algo interesante.  
\- O cosa de mujeres  
\- No he dicho eso, solo que no me parece interesante.  
\- Quizá debería intentarlo, solo para probar si es interesante o no como supone.  
\- ¿Es un reto acaso? – sonreían. No se daba Klaus cuenta en ese momento, pero solo cuando estaba a su lado lograba olvidar aunque sea un instante el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su hermano. Cuando estaba a su lado esa opresión en el pecho desaparecía un momento y era como si los pedazos rotos de su alma empezaran a juntarse despacio.  
\- Bueno, ¿por qué no? Usted leería "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Y yo puedo leer uno que le guste.  
\- ¿En verdad? Vaya, eso sería muy interesante.  
\- Solo diga un nombre.  
\- ¿Ha leído ya "El Conde Montecristo", Caroline? – ella negó con la cabeza – Vaya, de lo que se ha perdido.  
\- Puedo decir lo mismo de Jane Austen. Entonces este es el reto, usted lee "Orgullo y Prejuicio", yo leo "El Conde de Montecristo". Así quedamos.  
\- Trato hecho – fue en ese momento que Rebekah entró a la habitación seguida de dos doncellas que traían varias fuentes de comida.  
\- Caí en cuenta que apenas habíamos tomado el desayuno y pensé que sería buena idea comer los tres juntos, ¿qué les parece?  
\- Justo era lo que comentaba – le dijo Caroline – además me haría muy bien la compañía de ambos.  
\- Mandaré a poner la mesa cerca, tú te quedas en la cama ya escuchaste al médico – Caroline asintió. La doncella que siempre le atendía puso la bandeja del desayuno en la cama, apenas se retiró Caroline tomó un panecillo - ¿No te incomoda que comamos aquí?  
\- No, no. Por favor quédense. Me gustaría que estuvieran más tiempo conmigo, los dos. A Klaus apenas si lo he visto durante estos días.  
\- No me parece mala idea. Si estás de acuerdo podemos almorzar contigo también. ¿Qué dices Nik?  
\- Estoy de acuerdo – los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Claro que era una buena idea pasar más tiempo juntos. Era una excelente idea.

* * *

Me van a disculpar la pequeñez, pero #tesis

Bueno, como han leído Klaus & Caroline van a pasar por un reto literario, así que en los próximos capítulos habrá referencias a ambos libros, se puede considerar spoiler. Si no han leído esos libros... REALLY? ¡QUÉ ESPERAN! Esas joyas literarias no tienen desperdicio, recomendadas 200%  
Lamento el spoiler, pero bueno, si no han leído los libros al menos las películas me parece son más populares y al menos una vez como quien no quiere la cosa las pueden haber visto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Por aquellos días regresó también al pueblo Damon Salvatore. Él se había ofrecido a unirse al ejército cuando inició la guerra, solo que apenas había tenido contacto con Kol. Fueron del mismo bando, pero no estaban ahí por las mismas convicciones. Mientras Kol se unió para luchar por su idea de libertad y por su país, Damon fue por obligación. Por aquel entonces los padresempezaron a enviar a sus hijos a la guerra y era mal visto tener más de un hijo varón en casa sin combatir, así que Damon fue el escogido. Por supuesto que al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, no consideraba estar hecho para la guerra. En realidad no lo estaba, aunque era bueno con las armas, Damon no estaba preparado para recibir órdenes y menos de gente que consideraba inferiores a él. Pero hizo lo que pudo por sobrevivir, y tuvo mucha suerte. Como luchar al lado de hombres que fueron considerados héroes, fama injusta que recayó sobre él también.

Con esa habilidad que tenía para mantenerse con vida aún a costa de los demás fue el único de su pelotón que sobrevivió a un ataque importante y prácticamente suicida, pero que le dio la victoria a su ejército. Era un héroe, rápidamente ascendió y fue nombrado Teniente Coronel, el mismo rango que le dieron al difunto Mikaelson quien a diferencia del Salvatore si había hecho méritos. Al finalizar la guerra se retiró con todos los honores y con un puesto asegurado en el gobierno. Regresaba pues con toda la gloria que nunca mereció. Por supuesto que eso a él le importaba muy poco. Damon era consciente que había sido un canalla y bastante desgraciado en la guerra, pero vamos. Así son las guerras, y él no había ido para luchar en nombre de ningún ejército, él fue porque lo obligaron e hizo todo lo que pudo para salir victorioso de eso. No señor, nadie jamás lo haría sentir culpable por sus acciones. Su padre lo había mandado a morir a la guerra, lo sabía. Siempre quiso más al inútil de Stefan, siempre quiso que él se quedara con toda la fortuna de los Salvatore. Y ahora regresaba como un héroe volvía a tomar lo que le correspondía. Y tenía aspiraciones mucho más grandes.

Solo que al llegar a Mystic Falls se dio con la sorpresa que ya había otro héroe. Peor aún, un mártir. De las hazañas de Kol había escuchado hablar de vez en cuando desde su posición y se habían llegado a encontrar un par de veces en actos oficiales, pero nada más. Él que pensaba regresar a su pueblo como todo un héroe de guerra listo para ser aclamado, encontró a un pueblo de luto que lloraba al joven Mikaelson, un verdadero héroe que dio su vida por la patria. Maldito imbécil. No entendía por qué la gente era tan estúpida. Él estaba regresando vivo, Kol estaba muerto. ¿Quién era el ganador? ¿Quién merecía los méritos? Él por supuesto, y no iba a dejar que nadie lo opaque. Lo peor era que iba a tener que presentarse muy respetuoso en la mansión Mikaelson como si de verdad lamentara lo de Kol.

En casa había tenido un recibimiento tibio. Su padre parecía sentir algo de orgullo por él, o al menos eso quería creer. Y más le valía que fuera así, su hijo era un héroe y un teniente coronel con un importante cargo esperándolo en Washington, más le valía a ese viejo infeliz aprender a respetarlo. Por su lado Stefan era el que estaba verdaderamente admirado. Hasta llegó a sentirse un poco culpable por haber pensado en Stefan como un inútil, vamos, el chico no tenía la culpa de la mierda de padre que tenían. Stefan siempre había sido un buen hermano y de pequeños siempre lo cuidó mucho. Solo Stefan estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, preguntaba mucho sobre sus aventuras en la guerra y se mostraba admirado por todo. Al menos por ese lado su retorno no era tan malo del todo, aunque aún había cosas que resolver y eso se relacionaba con la distracción.

Aprovechando que Isobel Petrova había salido de casa a visitar a un familiar enfermo y sus hijas estarían solas fue que Katherine lo dejó entrar secretamente por la noche a su habitación. Tenía asuntos que resolver con esa chica, y esos eran asuntos bastante placenteros. Porque esa mujer era suya. Bueno, no tanto así. Ella no era su amor, ni su mujer ni nada de eso, quizá amante o algo similar. Lo que a Katherine lo unía era algo bastante antiguo y profundo. Había complicidad, hasta cierta confianza. Como bien decían, entre gitanos no se leen las cartas y ambos se conocían a la perfección. Sabían la clase de persona que era el otro, no podía engañarse. Él sabía que Katherine era una zorra sin corazón, Katherine sabía que él era un canalla miserable y aprovechado. No había engaño en ambos, nunca lo habría.

Siempre supo que Katherine le pertenecía a los Mikaelson, cualquiera de los tres sería su esposo, y ella también siempre lo tuvo claro. Pero eso no impidió que desde muy jóvenes exploraran su sexualidad juntos. Antes de que Isobel le ordenara a su hija que se entregue a Elijah Mikaelson para asegurar su matrimonio, ellos ya habían aprendido a hacer juntos cosas bastante deliciosas. A veces le gustaba pensar que fue él quien la sedujo, pero no había sido así tampoco. Era difícil definir quien había seducido a quien, o cómo es que acabó sintiendo esa fijación por una de las hermanas de las que eran todas iguales. Pero Kath, su Kath, tenía algo. Mientras Elena era una inocente y aburrida chica, y Tatia era una silenciosa y calculadora mujer, Katherine parecía estar en el punto medio de ambas. No, no era así. Su Kath era mejor que esas dos, mejor que Tatia incluso. Porque de Elena podías decir que era inocente, de Tatia astuta. Ambas era lo que eran, transparentes total. Pero Kath no, ella tenía un lado oscuro oculto que solo él conocía. Para todo era una educada jovencita, respetable, sensual y encantadora, pero de muy buen corazón. Kath engañaba a todos con su sonrisa, pero a él jamás logró engañarlo. Era su zorra, la zorra más peligrosa de todas y a la que más adoraba.

Esa noche entró a su habitación porque ya no aguantaba más, la había extrañado mucho. No era lo mismo pagarle a una prostituta por más buena y hermosa que fuera. Tampoco se sentía igual seducir a una joven de familia. Kath era única en la cama, era quien sabía complacerlo como si su cuerpo fuera una extensión del suyo, y él se alegraba de ser también el único dueño de sus gemidos. Durante los años de la guerra se había escapado varias veces solo para verla, o mejor dicho, para poder acostarse con ella. Y quizá lo que más lo había animado por volver al fin al pueblo era la perspectiva de poder pasar con ella cuantas noches quisiera. Y esa sería la primera de muchas.

Había amanecido ya, pero ellos ya estaban despiertos. Damon tuvo que haberse ido antes de que salga el sol, pero ya que se les había pasado la hora no importaba si se quedaba una o dos horas más. Casi no habían dormido, y ella aprovechaba ese momento de tranquilidad para ponerlo al día de las novedades del pueblo, especialmente el asunto de Kol. Kath descansaba desnuda sobre su pecho mientras le contaba todo y él acariciaba su espalda. A esa hora ya estaba despierta la servidumbre de la casa, quizá no era buena idea volver a hacerlo pero si que moría de ganas.

\- Mamá insiste que hay que sacar a esa mujer de la mansión.

\- Y no podría estar más de acuerdo, es una amenaza – aseguró Damon después de haber escuchado toda la historia con lujo de detalles.

\- Es cierto. Si vieras la forma en que ayer esos dos se desvivieron y corrieron cuando la estúpida se desmayó. Es como si solo vivieran pendientes de la mujerzuela arribista, qué fastidio. Por orden de mamá me la paso metida en esa casa, pero siento que incomodo. Rebekah es sutil, pero quiere estar sola y a veces siento que prefiere pasar el tiempo con esa mosquita muerta que conmigo.

\- Decídete Kath – dijo él son una sonrisa. Ella se incorporó apenas un poco, también sonrió con complicidad pero antes le dio un beso corto – ¿Es una zorra arribista o una mosquita muerta?

\- No lo sé, y ese es el problema. La muy inútil se la ha pasado enferma toda la semana, ni he podido hablar con ella. Pero si es claro que tengo que sacarla de esa mansión.

\- Muy de acuerdo. Antes que Klaus la meta a su cama.

\- No hablas en serio.

\- Claro que hablo en serio. Conozco bien a Klaus, ahora está un poco más centrado pero la gente no cambia fácil. Ya no es el mismo muchacho caliente que tu hermana engañó, ya no cae en trampas fácilmente, pero es hombre querida. Tú sabes como pensamos los hombres.

\- O mejor dicho, con qué piensan.

\- Así es. Y Klaus siempre ha sido amante del sexo, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Si empecé a hablar con él fue por las visitas al burdel de Madame Levigne, y se sabe que en New Orleans ha tenido varias amantes. Dime la verdad, esa mujer Caroline, ¿es hermosa? – Kath bufó molesta y se levantó de la cama. Buscó una bata de seda que tenía y se la puso para luego acomodar sus cabellos – Kath, te hice una pregunta.

\- Si lo es.

\- Entonces debes temer. Puede que ahora los dos estén dolidos, y esa será la combinación mortal. Él solitario y dolido, en abstinencia y con una mujer vulnerable bajo su techo. Ella, una mujer joven y hermosa necesitada de cariño.

\- Olvidas el detalle, esa mujercita está embarazada.

\- Quien sabe deje de estarlo, ¿no dicen que los primeros meses son peligrosos? Y con todo este problema por la muerte de Kol puede que lo pierda, ¿no crees?

\- Si, eso es muy probable. Pero esa mujer debe de salir de ahí lo antes posible, no lo toleraré. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

\- Necesito que averigües más sobre esa mujer. Su nombre de soltera era Caroline Forbes, y madre averiguó que su familia es de Washington. Ya tienes algo, puedes ponerte a investigar, quiero saber todo sobre ella. Algo oscuro tendremos que encontrar, algo que la haga quedar como una arribista, o algo que haga que los Mikaelson la echen de casa sin un centavo de la herencia.

\- Si, buscar en el pasado me parece un buen inicio. Ahora Kath, hay algo que no me cuadra. Estás demasiado preocupada por este asunto.

\- Solo estoy cuidando mi patrimonio.

\- No, no. No pretendas engañarme Kath. Tu matrimonio con Elijah y por ende tu patrimonio está más que asegurado, ¿es que acaso estás preocupada por Tatia y su futuro con Klaus?

\- Me importa una mierda si mi hermana pierde o no lo suyo, y en lo que a mi concierne lo va a perder. Tengo un plan – conocía esa sonrisa en Katherine, sin poder evitarlo él también sonrió. Su diablilla planeaba algo y él moría de ansias por saber.

\- Vamos, cuéntame.

\- Estoy harta de mamá y de Tatia. A esa maldita se le caen las babas por la zorra de Tatia, por lo astuta que fue al engañar a Klaus con lo del embarazo. Pero no fue muy inteligente, en aquel tiempo Klaus era muy joven e imprudente, cualquiera pudo haber hecho lo que ella. Y la muy estúpida debe creer que su posición de futura señora Mikaelson está asegurada, pero no será así. Me cansé de ser la segunda, Damon. Me cansé de conformarme. Yo seré la mujer de Klaus, yo me casaré con él. Aprovecharé su debilidad y necesidad ahora. Tiene días que no sale de esa mansión, está de duelo. Y dudo mucho que se tome la molestia de ir hasta el burdel. Si necesita a una mujer esa seré yo – no se sorprendió mucho del plan de Kath, sonaba a algo que ella haría y algo que él aprobaba. Su Kath dueña del imperio Mikaelson, eso si que sonaba grandioso. Katherine no le pertenecía, nunca sería así. No había un afecto hacia ella ni ese apego que muchos hombres sentían por sus amantes. Por él Kath podía cumplir su plan de casarse con Klaus y él se sentiría orgullosa de ver como su zorra favorita pasaba sobre todos.

\- Que orgullo, Kath – le dijo con una sonrisa – al fin te animas a coger lo que te mereces. Bien por ti. Permíteme ayudarte con la estrategia, vamos a pulir ese plan tuyo tan malvado.

\- Bien – ella se acercó despacio, como una gata fiera. Damon la miró fijamente mientras ella avanzaba y se sentaba en su regazo - ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

\- Debes tener muy claro que Klaus no va a caer en el cuento del enamoramiento – ella asintió – tampoco es el chiquillo que se dejó engañar por Tatia, no va a caer en el cuento del embarazo otra vez. Pero si estamos de acuerdo en eso de que va a tener necesidad de una mujer, y si estás dispuesta no dudará en acostarse contigo. Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero necesitas el valor agregado. Más que seducirlo, tienes que acompañarlo. Procura ser su amiga, confidente. La persona con la que se sienta apoyado, alguien que lo escuche.

\- Vaya tontería.

\- Si claro que lo es, pero si quieres asegurar ese matrimonio debes darle lo que necesita en este momento de su vida. Kath, una mujer que le caliente la cama puede conseguir donde quiera, pero una que sea su acompañante en este tiempo de dolor no. Esa serás tú, hazlo y tendrás lo que quieres.

\- Eres brillante – dijo dándole un beso, uno lento, sensual y prolongado.

\- No sé que sería de ti sin mi.

\- Sería muy aburrido – ambos sonrieron – por eso te necesito cerca. Se me ha ocurrido algo, dime que te parece. Elena se ha quedado sin prometido, será fácil convencer a mamá, tienes un buen rango – él torció los labios, no era eso lo que tenía en mente - ¿Qué pasa?

\- En cuanto a intenciones de matrimonio tengo otros planes, Kath. ¿En serio crees que soy hombre de atarme a una cosa tan insignificante como Elena? – Katherine se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo la risa. Era algo con lo que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo – Ya tengo en mente a mi futura esposa.

\- ¿Ah si? Cuéntame quien es la elegida.

\- Rebekah Mikaelson – ella lo miró incrédula por unos segundos pero luego sonrió.

\- Es una brillante idea, la idiota anda sensible y será muy fácil enamorarla. Además volviste con un buen rango en el ejército, eso sin mencionar tu puesto en Washington. ¿Te imaginas? Tú y yo de cuñados, viviendo en la mansión Mikaelson, acostándonos en sus camas mientras nos reímos de ellos. Sería el paraíso – y Damon no podía estar más de acuerdo.

\- Ese será el plan entonces, tú vas con Klaus, yo con Rebekah. Yo administraré la fortuna de Rebekah y luego me desharé de ella.

\- Y yo haré lo mismo con Klaus. En cuanto a Elijah... bueno, se lo puedo dejar de consuelo a Tatia – ambos sonrieron antes de volver a besarse. Damon deslizó suavemente la bata por los hombros de la joven, quería tenerla desnuda otra vez. Solo había una forma de festejar aquel plan. Ella arqueó su espalda cuando volvió a sentirlo en su interior como tantas veces esa noche, aún así jamás se cansarían de aquello. Las manos de Damon estaban sobre sus caderas, admiraba su cuerpo sacudirse de arriba abajo, el danzar de sus senos, su rostro lleno de satisfacción. Los dos amantes estaban totalmente entregados a sus pasiones, disfrutando todo por entero, distraídos. Apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando escucharon una llave introducirse en la cerradura de la puerta. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de incorporarse un poco y ella giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver como Elena entraba.

\- Katherine, mamá dijo... - apenas logró decir esas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar de la impresión por ver a su hermana desnuda sobre un hombre, sobre Damon.

\- Lárgate, impertinente – le dijo Kath con desprecio. Pero Elena estaba inmóvil del impacto, los miraba a los dos sin saber qué decir o hacer - ¡Lárgate! – repitió con más autoridad. Solo entonces la joven se giró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, ambos escucharon como corría por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Aquel incidente los obligó a separarse y empezar a vestirse.

\- Demonios, ¿crees que abra la boca?

\- No, no. Claro que no lo hará, yo me encargaré de eso, descuida.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No necesitas ayuda?

\- No, de mi hermana me encargo yo – le dijo muy convencida y Damon solo asintió. Confiaba en Kath y esperaba que su inútil hermana no arruine nada.

* * *

Yo sé que querían cositas klarolinescas, pero este capítulo era necesario para conocer bien a las raticias y dejar claro sus planes macabros#PrayforCaroline #PrayforlosMikaelson


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Elena aún se sentía perturbada por lo que vio esa mañana en la habitación de su hermana. Apenas sucedió aquello se encerró en su cuarto y por temor a tener que hablar con ella pidió la ayuden a vestirse y decidió ir a pasear al pueblo. Había ido solo para avisarle que madre dejó el encargo que vaya a dejar un pedido donde la señora Pearl, pero pensó hacerlo ella misma, ese día no sentía deseos de ver a su hermana. La escena fue impactante para ella, jamás había visto algo así y jamás imaginó que le tocaría verlo bajo su propio techo. ¿Desde cuándo pasaba todo aquello? ¿Desde antes que Damon fuera a la guerra tal vez? Era muy probable, esos dos siempre habían sido muy próximos, muy amigos. Ahora sabía que eran amantes. Ella iba a casarse con Elijah pero lo traicionaba descaradamente, tampoco es que pudiera abrir la boca, su madre y hermanas la matarían. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer con esa información.

Estar un momento en el pueblo iba a distraerla, esperaba que si. Llevaba puesto un vestido oscuro, no negro del todo pues no le correspondía ya que no era la viuda de nadie, pero aún así no se sentía de ánimos para mostrarse alegre, lo de Kol era aún muy reciente. En el pueblo la saludaban y le daban el pésame como si de verdad hubiera enviudado, quizá para esa gente ella siempre sería la viuda de Kol. Llegó al fin donde la señora Pearl, su hija Annabeth estaba ahí ayudándola con la mercancía.  
\- ¡Elena! Qué sorpresa verte, ¿cómo estás querida?  
\- Bien, gracias señora Pearl. Necesitaba salir de casa y distraerme un poco.  
\- Entiendo, debe ser muy difícil esta situación. Tu prometido muerto y por si eso fuera poco viene una esposa, vaya situación.  
\- Si… muy difícil – no quería agregar más, definitivamente para todos ella siempre sería la viuda.  
\- No tienes buena cara, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó Annabeth  
\- No es nada Anna, solo algo de cansancio, me pondré mejor pronto.  
\- Te daré unas yerbas para eso, verás cómo te sientes mejor. En infusión dan mucha energía, justo lo que necesitas. Eres joven Elena, podrás superarlo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Isobel? Me gustaría verla.  
\- Puede pasar cuando desee por casa. Y hablando de ella, me dejó una lista.  
\- Déjame ver – Pearl revisó rápidamente la nota con el pedido y luego se la dio a Anna – no tardo, si deseas puedes tomar asiento.  
\- Gracias – apenas terminó de decir eso la puerta se abrió. Elena contuvo la respiración cuando vio pasar a Stefan Salvatore y Jeremy Gilbert, iban conversando y riendo como si nada. Al verla ambos se quedaron en silencio.  
\- Elena – dijo Jeremy quitándose el sombrero y portándose muy respetuoso – es bueno verte, lamento mucho tu perdida.  
\- Ambos lo lamentamos mucho – agregó Stefan. Ella lo quedó mirando y luchó para que no se note lo nerviosa que la ponía su presencia. O como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.  
\- Yo… gracias, gracias a los dos – no sabía que más decir en esos casos. No le gustaba que la sigan tratando como la viuda, pero era una cuestión muy larga de explicar.  
\- Buen día jóvenes – saludó Pearl y de inmediato los chicos parecieron sentirse culpables por haberse olvidado por completo de su presencia.  
\- Buen día señora Pearl – le dijo Stefan – vengo a acompañando a Jeremy, él tiene un asunto que tratar con usted.  
\- No exactamente yo – dijo Jeremy - es más bien sobre mi tío Jonathan. Me pidió que le entregara esto – de su bolsillo sacó un sobre. Elena vio como Pearl se sonrojaba, era bien sabido por el pueblo entero que Jonathan Gilbert la pretendía y ella no le era indiferente.  
\- Muchas gracias, envía saludos a tu tío.  
\- Claro que si. Más bien me preguntaba si me daría usted el permiso de llevar a Annabeth a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, hoy después de muchos días hace un bonito clima y no sería justo que ella se lo pierda.  
\- ¿Qué dices Annabeth? – le preguntó a su hija. Esta había enrojecido por completo.  
\- ¿So… sola…? – preguntó nerviosa.  
\- Claro que no – intervino ahora Stefan - yo puedo acompañarlos. Y si no es mucha molestia – miró ahora a Elena – usted también puede acompañarnos, Elena.  
\- Será un gusto – dijo de inmediato y sonrió. Por nada del mundo se perdería pasar un rato al lado de Stefan.  
\- Entonces no veo problema, ve querida – le dijo Pearl a su hija – regresa más tarde Elena, para entonces tendré tu pedido listo.  
Los cuatro salieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Era justo lo que Elena necesitaba, sentirse en las nubes después de tantos días de tormento.

Mansión Mikaelson

\- Aquí tienes – le dijo Klaus mientras ponía en sus manos el libro prometido, "El Conde de Montecristo". Caroline lo miró un momento, pesaba un poco y los acabados era finísimos, un ejemplar único sin dudas – es uno de mis más grandes tesoros, cuídalo mucho.  
\- Claro, de eso ni te preocupes – le dijo mientras lo dejaba un momento a un lado y le alcanzaba "Orgullo y Prejuicio" – cuídalo también, no es mío así que Rebekah se dará cuenta si ve aunque sea una hoja arrugada.  
\- Sé lo minuciosa que puede ser mi hermana, gracias por recordármelo igual – sonrieron. Era el inicio del reto.  
Después de los días que había pasado en cama al fin Caroline indicó sentirse mejor. Aún así lo hermanos decidieron llamar nuevamente al médico para que dé su aprobación. Caroline ya estaba mejor de salud, lo que le convenía era caminar y tomar aire fresco, eso le haría bien al bebé. Durante esos días, tal como acordaron la mañana en que Caroline tuvo aquel incidente, los dos hermanos habían almorzado y cenado junto con ella en la habitación. Habían habilitado una mesa para que ellos pudieron comer sin incomodar a Caroline, aunque en realidad ella no tenía problemas por eso, no la incomodaban para nada. Al contrario, le gustaba tenerlos ahí. Porque aunque sea dos veces al día el dolor se esfumaba con ellos presentes, con Klaus presente. Solo tenía esos momentos para verlo y eso en parte la entristecía, pero ahora que ya podía salir de cama podría verlo cuanto quisiera. Eso estaba muy bien.  
\- Entonces, ¿empezamos esta noche? – preguntó Caroline.  
\- Cuando puedas, no voy a presionarte, ya ves que es un libro largo. Léelo con paciencia, lo vale.  
\- Y tú, ¿vas a empezar hoy?  
\- Me tomaré un momento por la tarde, o quizá por la noche. Si, empezaré hoy.  
\- ¿Crees que deberíamos hablarlo? Digo, como es un reto literario quizá deberíamos dar nuestras críticas y opiniones sobre lo que leemos, ¿no?  
\- Me parece perfecto, ¿a la hora del desayuno está bien?  
\- Si, si. Es un buen momento para hablar – Caroline tomó de nuevo el libro y se sentó. Estaban en la sala principal, Rebekah había salido temprano y de momento estaban solos los dos en la mansión, aparte de los empleados claro.  
\- Caroline – dijo él tomando asiento también – hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar, han pasado varios días y creo que es el momento.  
\- Si claro, dime de qué se trata – aunque por el tono de voz de Klaus ella dedujo que no se trataba de nada bueno, o quizá era un asunto engorroso.  
\- Escribí al abogado de la familia hace varios días, ya sabes, por el tema de la herencia.  
\- Ohhh… - dijo apenas. Era un asunto engorroso después de todo – Sinceramente no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso desde… bueno, desde aquello.  
\- Lo entiendo, descuida. Kol escribió un testamento antes de irse a la guerra, lo hizo por precaución y todos teníamos conocimiento de eso. Gran parte de su fortuna quedaba en manos de Elena, en ese entonces su prometida.  
\- Ya veo…  
\- Pero escribió otro hace poco, no teníamos idea. Lo mandó a legalizar con otro abogado quien se puso en contacto con el nuestro. Como es lógico en este tú eres su heredera, también el hijo de ambos.  
\- Vaya… tampoco lo sabía. No, Kol no comentó nada de una herencia para mi. ¿Y quieres saber algo más? No me importaba, nunca me importó. Cuando conocí y me casé con Kol no sabía que era rico.  
\- ¿Cómo? – Caroline cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su relación con Kol, tampoco pensó que terminaría hablando de eso con Klaus. Se sentía un poco raro.  
\- No sabía que era rico, digo la verdad. Él no lo dijo nunca, no hasta que nos casamos. Era un mayor claro, pero pensaba que era solo un soldado. Para mi su fortuna o la falta de ella nunca fue importante.  
\- Pero, ¿y tú familia? ¿Cómo es que lo consintieron?  
\- No lo consintieron – admitió y bajó un poco la mirada. Era hora de hablar de eso, era algo que no podía ocultar para siempre, tarde o temprano ellos se iban a enterar – mi familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo sobre mi relación con Kol, lo veían con malos ojos. Su regimiento se instaló cerca de casa, nos veíamos muy a menudo. Al principio en casa recibieron cordialmente a los oficiales del regimiento. Yo ya tenía un compromiso, pero él y yo nos amábamos. Huí con él – dijo finalmente. Levantó un poco la mirada solo para ver al sorprendido Klaus observándola incrédulo.  
\- ¿Huyeron?  
\- Si, eso dije. No fue exactamente huir de casa, solo nos escapamos para casarnos y luego regresamos. Él intentó convencer a mi madre que lo aceptara como yerno, pero mi familia no quiso verme más. El regimiento estaba por irse, así que me fui con él. Mi lugar estaba con él.  
\- Entiendo – aunque por su expresión no estaba muy segura si Klaus entendía aquello. "No parece ser un hombre romántico. No, no creo que lo entienda", se dijo decepcionada. Lo suyo con Kol había sido una pasión intensa, una lucha consigo misma, contra su familia, contra todos. Por él enfrentó al mundo, se olvidó de todo y fue a su lado al peligro. Y estuvo con él hasta el final, no se arrepentía de nada.  
\- Claro – fue lo único que logró decir - ¿Y cuándo estará aquí el abogado? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.  
\- En una semana quizá. Con tanta lluvia los caminos están pésimos, tengo entendido que hasta colapsó un puente. Está alistando todo para que sea todo conforme, descuida.  
\- No estoy preocupada por la herencia, si eso es lo que quieres saber.  
\- No he insinuado nada de eso – aquello no era del todo cierto. Sí que le preocupaba quedarse desamparada. Su familia la había desheredado, si la familia de Kol no la reconocía como legítima esposa y a ese niño como heredero entonces estaría perdida. Aunque durante ese tiempo la habían tratado muy bien y fueron amables con ella no sabía en verdad lo que podía pasar. "No van a abandonarte. Él te lo prometió, te dijo que siempre cuidaría de ti", pensó mientras lo miraba. Tenía que creer en alguien, tenía que creer en él, en que pase lo que pase Klaus no iba a desampararla.  
\- Lo siento, yo… este asunto me incomoda un poco. Lo siento.  
\- No te preocupes, sé lo incómodo que es hablar de dinero en estas circunstancias. Solo queda tranquila, mientras estés en esta casa nada va a faltarte, ni a ti ni a mi sobrino.  
\- Gracias – dijo despacio. Eso la hacía sentir más tranquila.  
\- Caroline, hay otra cosa.  
\- Claro, puedes decírmelo.  
\- Rebekah y yo pensábamos… pero bueno, según las circunstancias que me cuentas…  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Creo que metimos la pata  
\- ¿Cómo dices?  
\- Cuando nos dijiste que eras de los Forbes de Washington mandé a averiguar sobre donde vivía tu familia. Estuve escribiendo a varias personas que no llegaron para el entierro de Kol, y como tú estabas tan afectada pensamos que debíamos adelantarnos y pues, enviamos una carta avisándoles de tu situación.  
\- ¡Qué! – estalló de pronto y se puso de pie. No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad - ¿Ustedes escribieron a mi familia? ¡Con qué derecho! ¡Quién les dio autorización para eso!  
\- No culpes a Rebekah, fue idea de ambos pero yo lo hice. Lo siento, no pensé que…  
\- ¡No debieron! – estaba muy molesta, como hace mucho no lo estaba - ¡Debieron preguntarme antes! No tenían que tomar atribuciones que no les correspondía.  
\- Caroline, lo siento… yo solo….  
\- No quiero saber nada más – le dijo muy rabiosa. Por un instante hasta se sintió culpable al ver los ojos de Klaus mirándola arrepentido, en serio parecía muy apenado por la situación. Aún así no retrocedió, él no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su vida, menos a escribirle a su familia. Por algo había huido hace un año de ellos, no quería saber más de esa familia y ahora ellos estarían enterados de la muerte de Kol además de su ubicación.  
\- Tienes razón, debí preguntarte. Lo siento mucho, yo solo pensé que te sentirías mejor con tu familia cerca, que quizá te daría una sorpresa. Mis intenciones fueron buenas.  
\- De buenas intenciones está llena el infierno – dijo aún muy molesta – suena más bien a que querían entregarme a mi familia para que me largue de la mansión. Si no me quieren acá solo tienen que decirlo.  
\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? Jamás hemos tenido esas intenciones, solo quería…  
\- ¡Ya sé lo que querías! – gritó molesta. Quizá se estaba excediendo al hablarle así pero en ese momento ni siquiera lo pensó – Solo te digo que si esa gente aparece acá a burlarse de mi dolor, a decirme que me lo merezco por haberlos dejado y a atormentarme con sus palabras, no voy a perdonarte jamás. No voy a perdonarte nunca – contuvo las lágrimas y furiosa se fue rápido hacia su habitación. Él ni intentó detenerla, Caroline cerró de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto y el echó llave. No quería verlo el resto del día, no quería soportar sus excusas. Y hablaba en serio cuando dijo aquello, si su familia iba hasta Mystic Falls nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

* * *

Pues Caroline anda muy molesta y dolida por la situación _=(_ aunque Klaus tuvo buenas intenciones. Cuando sepan más del drama dirán... "Ah, tenía razón de enojarse tanto".


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

\- Tampoco ha querido hablar conmigo – dijo Rebekah muy triste – Klaus, no debimos. Solo queríamos darle una sorpresa, no había mala intención, ¿por qué no puede entender eso? – Rebekah había regresado poco antes del almuerzo y se dio con la noticia de la discusión con Caroline. Había intentado hablar con ella, pero muy enojada ella le pidió que se retire. Ni quiso abrirle la puerta.

\- Está muy enojada aún con eso Bekah, deja que se calme un poco y hablaremos con ella ambos. Quizá para mañana podamos conversarlo bien.

\- ¿Lo crees? Juro que no tenía idea de eso que te contó sobre Kol y menos de la relación con su familia, si no jamás lo hubiera sugerido.

\- Quizá debimos preguntar antes.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Ella estaba tan mal, no queríamos perturbarla.

\- Rebekah, tranquila. Vamos a hablar con ella, entenderá. Pero ahora no te desesperes, está bastante enojada y no es bueno insistir ahora. ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta con las Petrova? Te han hecho la invitación, será bueno para que te distraigas, quizá cuando regreses ella ya estará más tranquila.

\- Si, es cierto – dijo y suspiró – creo que me haría bien pasear un poco por el pueblo y tomar aire fresco. La única vez que he salido ha sido hoy, y fue para ir al cementerio.

\- ¿Fuiste sola? – esa no era la pregunta real. Lo que quiso decir es "fuiste sin mí". No era justo lo que Rebekah estaba haciendo con él, la forma en que lo apartaba totalmente de todo lo concerniente a Kol. Él también sufría, maldita sea. A él también le dolía su ausencia, y más ese día que era el cumpleaños de Kol. O fue el cumpleaños de Kol mejor dicho. Había olvidado mencionarlo a Caroline esa mañana, quizá a ella con la discusión también se le pasó. Cuando su hermana salió temprano esa mañana no imaginó que iría al cementerio. Ni siquiera le informó, ni siquiera le pidió que la acompañe, ¿acaso pensaba Rebekah que era de piedra?

\- Me decidí a hacerlo temprano, si dejaba que pasaran las horas quizá me acobarde. Es la primera vez que voy desde el entierro. Deberías ir tú también.

\- Iré más tarde – dijo secamente.

\- Si, quizá después del almuerzo es buena hora. Iré a pedir que me preparen el coche, creo que pasaré toda la tarde con las Petrova. Ojalá cuando regrese pueda hablar con Caroline.

\- Ojalá.

En verdad no quería culpar a Rebekah ni sentirse enojado con ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Desde lo de Kol ella estaba apartada totalmente, no pensaba en él, no se daba cuenta de nada. Él la necesitaba, maldita sea. Necesitaba a Rebekah a su lado como cuando eran niños, necesitaba su caricia consoladora, su compañía, su hombro para llorar, su compañía para ir al cementerio. Pero no, ella no lo veía o quizá no le importaba por estar tan concentrada en su propio dolor. Sabiendo que día era, sabiendo lo triste que iba a sentirse decidió no almorzar con él y dejarlo solo. Bien pudo ir con las Petrova después de almorzar, o bien pudo simplemente preferir hacerle compañía a su hermano que la pesaba tan mal como ella por la pérdida de Kol.

Almorzó solo, una comida no había sabido tan mal desde hace mucho. Comió lentamente, dejó que se enfriara, ni siquiera la terminó. Estaba solo. Rebekah se fue a pasar el rato fuera, Caroline estaba arriba odiándolo, Elijah en Europa sin saber nada de la tragedia familia, y Kol muerto. Muerto en el día de su cumpleaños, un día que siempre se celebraba con una gran fiesta donde Kol era el alma, bailando con Rebekah, haciéndola reír y luego poniendo celosos a novios y esposo al sacar a bailar a sus acompañantes. Una fiesta donde habían risas, juegos y bebida, donde ambos la pasarían de maravilla recordando los viejos tiempos. Ahora solo había una maldita tumba, silencio y soledad.

"Debería ir al cementerio", se dijo después de dejar su almuerzo a medias. Rebekah ya había ido, sería conveniente y adecuado que él vaya a dejar unas flores en su tumba. Solo que no pudo hacerlo, no se sentía preparado para eso. Ni siquiera había podido llorar a Kol, no había sido capaz. Desde el momento de su muerte se había sentido obligado a ser el fuerte de la familia, habían pasado tantos días desde aquello que hasta sentía había perdido la capacidad de llorar. Era como si su alma estuviera seca.

Decidido a no ir al cementerio aquel día por más que fuera su deber, Klaus decidió ocupar su tarde revisando correspondencia y coordinando para los negocios familiares. En medio de aquello no pudo evitar pensar en la discusión con Caroline. De verdad había tenido las mejores intenciones, pensó que quizá ella se sentiría mejor si su madre llegaba a hacerle compañía, o quizá alguna hermana. Pero terminó arruinándolo todo y sabía que sería definitivo. Caroline había dicho que si su familia aparecía en Mystic Falls nunca se lo iba a perdonar y Klaus sabía que eso era cosa de tiempo. En su carta había dado la dirección exacta y les había pedido que vayan tan pronto como pueda. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los Forbes aparecieran en la mansión. "A ella también la he perdido", se dijo triste. Apenas estaban empezando a formar una relación que parecía ir de maravilla y tuvo que arruinarlo de esa manera. No quería entristecerla, por nada del mundo quería hacerla sufrir.

Las horas pasaron y para cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche. Preguntó a una de las doncellas por Caroline y esta solo dijo que le sirvieron un té por la tarde pero ella había pedido que no la molesten más. "Me odia, me odiará siempre ahora", se dijo triste. Por su lado, Rebekah tampoco había vuelto. "Debe estar pasándola muy bien. Y yo acá… ", se dijo amargo.

\- Pueden retirarse – le dijo a la servidumbre – no cenaré hoy, quiero estar solo. No quiero que nadie me moleste.

\- Si señor, me encargaré – aseguró el mayordomo Henry.

Hizo bien su trabajo, luego de un rato no escuchó ningún otro ruido en casa. Estaba absolutamente solo. A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno, quizá iba a llover nuevamente. Fue hacia la sala, ahí donde tiempo antes se había mandado a colgar los cuadros de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Mikaelson. Se sentó frente a la pintura de Kol, una que fue hecha casi un año antes que se vaya a esa maldita guerra. Ahí se veía exactamente como lo recordaba. Mientras lo miraba se sirvió algo para tomar, algo fuerte. En verdad lo necesitaba. Levantó el vaso en alto en dirección a la pintura y así se quedó un momento.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Kol.

Eso fue lo único que logró decir. Se bebió todo el vaso de un solo sorbo y luego carraspeó la garganta. Se sirvió un poco más y ahora si lo bebió con calma. Sus ojos estaban clavados en esa pintura. Su mente recordó otros cumpleaños felices. Su primer año, otros de la niñez llenos de pastel y juegos. El que le festejaron cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y ya era todo un hombre. Y venía a su mente como una tortura el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Kol, de sus comentarios graciosos para levantarle el ánimo, de cómo reían con complicidad por cualquier cosa. Entonces sonó otro trueno e inmediatamente después se desató la lluvia.

\- No… no…. No otra vez – estaba algo bebido ya, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que llevaba buen rato tomando a oscuras – No una maldita lluvia, no… - se dijo con tristeza. Era como si la lluvia se empeñara en molestarlo, como si el mundo supiera que ese era un día triste y se encargara de poner la música de fondo. Llovía el día cuando se enteró que su hermano estaba muerto. Llovía el día de su entierro. Y llovía ahora en el día de su cumpleaños cuando él no estaba.

Ya no podía más. Quizá fue la bebida, o quizá la lluvia. Puede que ambas. Se le cayó el vaso al piso, se le resbaló de la mano. Bajó la cabeza, sentía que al fin sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas. Al fin. "Kol murió, estoy solo, estoy tan solo…." Se dijo antes de llorar. Si, al fin estaba llorando. Despacio, en silencio, como si tuviera vergüenza. Quizá la tenía, le habían enseñado a ser un hombre fuerte, le habían enseñado que las lágrimas son para mujeres. Pero lloró al fin, solo que no lograba sentirse mejor. Se sentía peor, más miserable que nunca.

\- ¿Klaus? – la voz lo sorprendió pero no por ello cambió su postura. Era Caroline – Klaus, ¿estás bien? Yo solo vine a recoger el libro, disculpa yo… - pero ni la presencia de Caroline logró calmarlo. Ya estaba llorando y no podía parar. La lluvia había empeorado y un rayo iluminó la sala para dejar que Caroline vea la botella, el vaso en el piso y el rostro de Klaus bañado en lágrimas.

\- Hoy era su cumpleaños… - dijo con la voz entrecortada – él debería estar aquí. Kol murió y yo estoy solo…

\- No digas eso, no estás solo – se sorprendió. Ella acarició despacio su mejilla y luego tomó su mano. Logró ver sus ojos, parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas pero lo miraba conmovida – yo estoy contigo. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Puedes llorar si quieres, llora conmigo. Llora todo lo que necesites – aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la quedó viendo en silencio. Ella estaba parada a su lado, apenas llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir. No lo pensó siquiera, ya no podía pensar más, lo único que necesitaba era desahogarse. La abrazó fuerte, pegó su cabeza a su vientre y ahí lloró. Sentía sus dedos acariciando sus cabellos mientras él lloraba sin consuelo. Era la primera vez que lloraba por Kol, quizá sería también la última. Por eso le hizo caso a Caroline, lloró todo lo que pudo. Lloró por el pasado, por su ausencia, por su injusta muerte. Lloró hasta cansarse y se sintió más tranquilo. Quizá porque se desahogaba al fin, o quizá porque Caroline le había hecho compañía, porque llegó en el momento más difícil de su vida a estar a su lado. Y porque le había prometido que siempre estaría con él.

\- El clima está terrible Bekah, será mejor que te quedes. La habitación de Tatia está disponible, madre no va a molestarse – le dijo Katherine. Rebekah estuvo de acuerdo, aunque había querido irse más temprano a casa cuando empezó la lluvia ya no hubo forma de huir.

\- Está bien, solo espero que Klaus no se preocupe.

La verdad llevaba queriendo irse toda la tarde. Apenas dejó la mansión para ir a almorzar con las Petrova empezó a sentir la culpa. "No debía dejar a Klaus solo, él también sufre", se dijo. Era cierto que esos días no habían estado muy unidos, pero no era justo dejarlo solo justamente en el cumpleaños de Kol, y más con Caroline enojada. No había nadie que le hiciera compañía, estuvo mal lo que hizo. "Almuerzo y me voy", se dijo. Pero el almuerzo se prolongó más de lo esperado cuando casi al final llegó Isobel y le pidió que se quedara un rato más. Se quedó hasta que fue la hora del té y cuando nuevamente quiso irse Isobel y Katherine le pidieron que se quedara pues Pearl estaba por llegar junto con Annabelle y ambas querían darle sus condolencias. Para cuando ellas se fueron ya se había hecho de noche y estalló la lluvia. No le quedó otra que quedarse a cenar y con ese clima no sería conveniente salir.

\- Ven querida, quiero presentarte a alguien – le dijo Katherine tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la sala principal – aunque quizá ya lo conoces, pero no sé si lo recuerdas.

\- ¿De quién se trata?

\- Vino hace un rato a saludar pero la lluvia lo detuvo, se queda a cenar también – no dijo más hasta que llegaron a la sala. Isobel estuvo hablando con él, apenas una breve conversación de cortesía y al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia que se quede a cenar. Entonces Rebekah lo vio, claro que lo recordaba – Rebekah, te presentó a Damon Salvatore – él de inmediato se puso de pie. La miró fijamente y eso la puso algo nerviosa, sus ojos eran hermosos y su mirada intensa.

\- Mis más sinceras condolencias, lady Rebekah. Me enteré lo de su hermano, lo siento en verdad. Kol fue un gran hombre, siempre estará en los corazones de todos – Rebekah asintió levemente, sabía que Damon también luchó en la guerra con Kol, quizá no fueron tan cercanos pero si se conocieron bien.

\- Gracias señor Salvatore. Ha pasado casi un mes pero la herida sigue sangrando.

\- Lo entiendo, es horrible perder a alguien tan cercano. Y por favor, no me llame "señor Salvatore", para usted soy solo Damon – tomó su mano y la besó. Fue un gesto suave, pero encantador. Damon la miraba fijamente mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba – debo decir, lady Rebekah, que está usted mucho más hermosa de lo que recuerdo, los años le han sentado muy bien.

\- Gracias – respondió despacio. No se sentía con muchos ánimos para galanteo, aunque parecía que él solo intentaba ser amable.

\- ¿Vamos ya a la mesa? – dijo Katherine – Están por servir.

\- ¿Me permite acompañarla? – preguntó él extendiendo su brazo. Rebekah lo tomó, le fue inevitable pensar que ese Damon era encantador.

\- Es usted muy amable.

\- No es para menos. Sé que se siente muy triste con la partida de su hermano, yo sé cómo es eso o creo saberlo, en el campo de batalla perdí buenos amigos que consideraba hermanos. Permítame ayudarla, o debo decir acompañarla.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Si el clima nos favorece, ¿estaría de acuerdo en que mañana pase a visitarla? Solo para dar un breve paseo, es lo que necesita para distraerse de lo sucedido.

\- Claro, no creo que haya problema – Rebekah sonrió. Avanzaron hacia la mesa, Katherine y Damon intercambiaron miradas. El plan daba inicio.

* * *

¡Lo sé! No me maldigan, si saben que me alimento del dolor ajeno no sé por qué me provocan. En fin… ¡Lo sé! Fue un capítulo triste, pero Klaus lo necesitaba =(

#PrayForRebekah


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella. Caroline y Klaus estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa principal esperando el desayuno. Habían pasado unos días desde aquello y ninguno de los dos pudo olvidarlo. Klaus parecía sentirse algo avergonzado por su comportamiento al día siguiente, evitaba quedarse a solas con ella y mirarla a los ojos. Caroline entendió que para él debía de ser vergonzoso haber llorado con ella. Solo que ella no lo sentía de esa manera, sino al contrario. Se sentía muy enternecida y triste de solo recordarlo. Nunca imaginó que lo vería llorar, sabía que lo de Kol le dolía mucho, se notaba en sus ojos, pero era la primera vez que veía llorar a un hombre. Cierto que había bebido un poco, pero eso no era lo importante. Sino que se apoyó en ella, que la abrazó, que se desahogó a su lado. Aún le estremecía recordar ese momento.

\- Primero las damas – dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora. Luego de aquella incomodidad inicial aquello se fue disipando. Eran como cómplices, ahora compartían un secreto. Y ella le dijo que no había nada de qué avergonzarse, así que desde entonces Klaus parecía más tranquilo. Ya ni siquiera quería pensar en la razón por la que pelearon aquel día, eso de escribir a su familia fue una imprudencia pero luego de pensarlo bien estuvo convencida que no había nada de qué preocuparse. No los iba a encontrar. La carta no llegaría a destino pues nunca encontraría a los Forbes de Washington. Ya no había Forbes en Washington.

\- ¡Es totalmente injusto! – estalló con mucha vehemencia – Edmundo era solo un joven, por Dios. Tenía todo lo que un hombre puede querer, no eran grandezas pero lo hacían feliz, el futuro parecía brillante y de pronto eso…

\- Lo sé, lo entiendo. Casi entré en histeria la primera vez que lo leí.

\- ¡Fue horrible! – Caroline se tomaba muy en serio los libros, y más ese. Hasta ahora no superaba lo que le hicieron a Edmundo Dantés, futuro conde de Montecristo – Que injusto. Esa gente… ¡Oh Klaus! ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que en verdad existe gente así, envidiosa, sucia, baja. Que no le importa tu sufrimiento con tal de obtener lo que quiere, que no le interesa pasar sobre ti. En todas partes del mundo hay gente así, eso es lo que me enferma.

\- Tienes razón, toda la razón Caroline. Están ahí siempre, sonriendo, rondando, esperando el momento oportuno para arruinarte. Son como ratas.

\- Peores que las ratas – aseguró ella. Klaus asintió, la conversación se estaba tornando un poco tétrica hasta que ella sonriente cambió el tema.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo vas hasta ahora? – Klaus suspiró, ella lo miró atenta, después de todo iba a opinar sobre su libro favorito. Le pareció notar que sonreía, luego lo vio negar con la cabeza y contener la risa.

\- Compadezco a la inocente Elizabeth. Esa familia que tiene es simplemente insoportable. No sé que haría si perteneciera a ella – Caroline soltó una risa, era exactamente lo que ella pensaba – no he tenido mucho tiempo de leer, lo siento.

\- No, no importa, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero dime, ¿ya apareció el señor Darcy?

\- ¿Ese cretino déspota? Comparto la opinión de Elizabeth, no me explico como el buen señor Bingley puede ser amigo de esa clase de persona.

\- Klaus, ¿te has puesto a pensar por qué el libro se llama "Orgullo y Prejuicio"? – quería decírselo, pero eso sería contarle demasiado. Además tampoco se veía diciéndole que el señor Darcy fue su primer amor de la literatura.

\- Espero averiguarlo pronto.

\- Entonces el libro te está gustando.

\- Bueno… - a ella se le escapó una risa. Lograr que un hombre admitiera que le gustaba un libro de romance clásico ya era bastante difícil – apenas estoy empezando, no te puedo dar una opinión decente.

\- Si claro, Klaus. Voy a creerte – bromeó. Se miraron y ambos terminaron riendo. Una parte de Caroline se sentía culpable. Dentro de poco se cumplía un mes de la muerte de Kol y ella estaba ahí riendo como si nada. Aunque Kol hubiera querido que fuera feliz claro, sentía que ponerse en ese plan era una falta de respeto. Por eso mismo decidió callar. Respiró hondo, no más bromas esa mañana. Para su suerte, en ese momento el mayordomo Henry abrió la puerta dejando pasar al personal de cocina que llevaba el desayuno.

\- Buen día señora Mikaelson, señor – saludó muy amable – espero disfruten su desayuno. Y aún sabiendo que es muy temprano para hablar de temas importantes, señor es mi deber informar que ha llegado correspondencia urgente del señor Lucien desde New Orleans.

\- Gracias Henry, la leeré apenas termine.

\- ¿Quién es Lucien? Digo, si puede saberse.

\- Puede sí. Es nuestro administrador en las propiedades de New Orleans, su familia sirve a la mía desde hace mucho. Pero más que eso es un gran amigo. Le avisamos lo de Kol, pero no ha podido venir hasta ahora porque muchos temas lo retienen. Además le he pedido que se quede, necesito que él esté allá para apoyarnos.

\- Entiendo, es tu mano derecha.

\- Así es – aunque por la expresión pareciera que hasta ese Lucien le hiciera falta. Seguro que si, Klaus estaba completamente solo en esa mansión. Caroline se había dado cuenta que desde el día del entierro no había salido de la mansión, apenas a los jardines y nada más. Se había pasado aquellos días encerrado, las pocas visitas de cortesía que habían recibido no significaban nada. No había ni un solo amigo en Mystic Falls que le brinde su apoyo, ni una conversación entre hombres de esas que siempre son necesarias. Ni siquiera Rebekah parecía cercana, también se había dado cuenta de eso. Cuando Rebekah no estaba con ella, se iba con las Petrova. Y con ese tal Damon Salvatore. Hace unos días aquel hombre llegó a dar el pésame a la familia, pero quizá era su intuición femenina porque a pesar de lo amable que había sido a ella no le agradó para nada, tenía algo que le daba desconfianza.

Y bueno, ese Damon le pidió permiso aquel día a Klaus para salir a dar un paseo con Rebekah y Katherine. Había ido otras veces a la mansión en esa semana y en todas solicitaba permiso para salir con Rebekah y Katherine. Se había dado cuenta que a Klaus no le agradaban mucho esas salidas pero aún así daba su consentimiento. "Quiero que se distraiga", decía él. Pero Caroline creía que en realidad lo que no le gustaba era que Rebekah no esté a su lado. "Pero tú estuviste ahí para él. Tú si lo acompañaste cuando más necesitaba a alguien", se dijo.

\- ¿Y Rebekah? – preguntó Caroline a Henry.

\- La señorita Rebekah pidió le lleven el desayuno a su habitación, no se sentía bien – dijo el mayordomo.

\- ¿Está enferma? – le preguntó Klaus con algo de preocupación.

\- Eso parece, señor.

\- Deberíamos ir a verla – propuso Caroline – ustedes siempre fueron a verme cuando yo estaba enferma.

\- La señorita Rebekah ha pedido que nadie la moleste. No quiere ver a nadie hasta media mañana – dijo de inmediato el hombre. Klaus hizo un gesto de molestia que no le pasó desapercibido.

\- Gracias por informar, Henry – respondió en el mismo tono ofuscado – como siempre, Rebekah solo quiere aislarse. Puedes retirarte.

\- Si señor – "Qué incómodo…", se dijo Caroline mientras cogía los cubiertos. Ya era bastante obvio que a Klaus no le gustaba la actitud de Rebekah, no lo ocultaba. Nunca lo había visto molesto, esa era la primera vez. Tenía un gesto bastante siniestro, algo perturbador. Pero lograba entenderlo, era como si Rebekah no quisiera saber nada de nadie, o quizá lo que quería era apartarse de su familia. "Quizá eso le causa dolor", pensó, solo que Rebekah no se daba cuenta que lastimaba a Klaus con esa actitud. "Y si voy a estar acá me encargaré de reconciliar a estos dos", se dijo segura.

\- Klaus, puedo ir a verla después del desayuno para ver que le pasa.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Eso ya lo sé. No quiere saber nada de la familia, no quiere saber nada de mi – decía molesto – Cree que es la única que sufre, la única que necesita distraerse. No Caroline, ella no es la única que ha perdido un hermano. Pero me va a escuchar, ahora si que va a escucharme – se puso de pie. Caroline contuvo la respiración un instante, si no hacía nada eso iba a acabar en una fuerte discusión.

\- Klaus – lo detuvo, no se le ocurrió mejor forma que tomando su mano. Puso una mano sobre la de él y eso al menos logró que no diera un paso más. Klaus bajó la mirada y la vio, ahora parecía más tranquilo – yo iré a hablar con ella luego. ¿No has pensado que tú también necesitas distraerte?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- No has salido de la mansión desde el entierro. Bueno, yo tampoco. Quizá los dos necesitamos algo de aire puro.

\- ¿Quiere ir a pasear a los jardines?

\- Más allá de los jardines. Por el pueblo quizá, o algún lugar de campo abierto. Y quiero que vayamos juntos, eso nos hará bien. ¿Qué te parece la idea? – al menos había logrado que olvide ese arrebato de ir a gritarle sus verdades a Rebekah. Solo que pensó que quizá se adelantó cuando le propuso ir a pasear juntos, ella tampoco había salido de la mansión por algo. No estaba segura de sentirse preparada para enfrentar las miradas de la gente del pueblo que la vería siempre como la extraña que le quitó el prometido a Elena. O peor, quizá la vieran como la oportunista que se embarazó por suerte de Kol y ahora tenía la vida asegurada a costas de la familia Mikaelson. Porque si lo pensabas en términos fríos era lo que parecía a todas luces.

\- ¿En serio quieres ir a pasear conmigo?

\- Si, claro que quiero – internamente no estaba segura, pero ya no podía retroceder – Quiero ir a pasear, y quiero estar contigo – apenas terminó de hablar sintió que todo le temblaba. ¿Qué rayos acababa de decir? – Quiero decir… tu compañía – la voz le salió algo nerviosa, era eso a lo que se había referido pero se había expresado mal. Y también se dio cuenta que él la miraba fijamente mientras sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse rojas. Le quemaba el rostro horriblemente, debía de parecer un tomate en ese momento.

\- Bien – le dijo él con esa sonrisa suave que le gustaba tanto – terminemos de desayunar y saldremos juntos. Hay un lago, los alrededores son hermosos, podremos caminar un poco y respirar aire puro. Tienes razón, no hemos salido en casi un mes y eso no es nada bueno.

\- Si, si. Exactamente a eso me refería. Además que el clima hoy está mejor que otros días, necesitamos algo de sol.

\- Entonces está decidido – Klaus volvió a tomar asiento y ambos se dedicaron solo a comer, ella al fin sentía que se le bajaban los colores del rostro. Vaya, había sido en verdad vergonzoso. "Quiero estar contigo", solo pensar en que soltó esa frase y ya se ponía roja otra vez. "No puedes culparte, el hermano de Kol es apuesto, muy apuesto", se dijo varias veces durante el desayuno mientras lo miraba de reojo. "Si, claro que deberías sentirte culpable", le decía otra voz. "Tu esposo ha muerto y ya estás coqueteando con su hermano, debería darte vergüenza". Aunque tampoco es que creyera que estaba coqueteando con él, solo se había expresado de una forma incorrecta y nada más. "Además no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro", se dijo intentando calmarse. Era verdad, Klaus estaba totalmente solo en esa mansión, y ella tampoco tenía a nadie. Aunque Rebekah la había acompañado, lo que tenía con Klaus era diferente, especial. Compartían el secreto de aquella noche de lluvia y lágrimas, ambos se habían prometido no abandonarse nunca, tenían un reto, temas en común, complicidad. Caroline sentía que Klaus era especial para ella, y esperaba que él se sintiera igual.

Subió a su habitación buscando qué ponerse. Obviamente tenía que ser algo negro, su equipaje había llegado ya pero lo único que podía ponerse fue lo que amablemente Rebekah puso en su closet. Nunca había sido de vestir tonalidades oscuras, esos colores la ponían muy triste. "Ahora eres viuda, y lo serás siempre", se dijo triste mientras sacaba el vestido que usaría ese día. Lo de Kol era muy reciente y no se le podía ocurrir siquiera que haya una oportunidad de volver a casarse en un futuro. Solo se veía como la viuda de Kol Mikaelson y madre de su hijo. A su pequeño iba a dedicar su vida entera y fin del asunto. No creía poder volver a amar a nadie como amó a Kol. Él había sido también su único hombre, quien venció su pudor y le enseñó a amar. No, no. No lograba verse viviendo con otro lo que vivió con Kol. A él iba a pertenecerle siempre.

Bajó las escaleras, se había puesto un vestido negro de mangas largas y cuello alto, las botas también eran negras. "Dios, parece que voy a ir al cementerio", se dijo mientras se miraba el espejo y arreglaba el peinado. Se veía tan diferente así, no parecía la Caroline de siempre. Si la gente que la conoció antes la viera ahora quizá no la reconocería al inicio. Al llegar a la planta baja él ya la esperaba listo. También vestía de negro, pero debajo del saco tenía una impecable camisa blanca, aunque esta apenas se veía. Klaus la miró fijamente mientras bajaba, cuando llegó al fin a la planta baja le tendió su mano la cual ella tomó con gusto.

\- Prometo que será un agradable paseo – le dijo él en voz baja mientras avanzaban.

\- Claro que si, ambos lo necesitamos.

Fueron del brazo hasta el coche que ya estaba listo para ellos. Caroline notó que Klaus andaba algo pensativo pero no le dijo nada, debía de ser por el asunto de Rebekah, se dijo que para el próximo paseo irían los tres juntos. Ojalá los hermanos pudieran arreglar sus diferencias, se estaban distanciando por puras tonterías y malos entendidos.

Y si, Klaus estaba pensativo pero no por las razones que creía Caroline. Antes de encontrarse con ella se había tomado un rato para leer la carta que Lucien le enviara de New Orleans. En cuanto a los negocios y las tierras todo iba bien, la lluvia había arruinado un puente que estaba retrasando la entrega de los pedidos, pero todo estaba controlado. Pero muy aparte del reporte de los negocios, Klaus le había pedido que averigüe más cosas de la familia Forbes de Washington. No es que desconfiara de Caroline, pero prefería estar precavido.

" _En un principio se me hizo muy difícil hallar a la familia Forbes, ya que propiamente esa familia no existe en Washington. Forbes es el apellido de soltera de la madre de tu cuñada, el apellido que da nombre a toda la familia y que pertenece en verdad a tu cuñada es De Martel. Al principio no entendía por qué tu cuñada mentiría sobre algo tan importante pero luego obtuve las respuestas. La familia De Martel es una del tipo tradicional de clase media alta. Hay una hermana menor llamada Aurora que estaba también en edad casamentera pero todo se vio interrumpido por la huida de tu cuñada Caroline con Kol. Por otro lado también está el hermano mayor llamado Tristán. Me parece necesario advertirte sobre él, ya que cuando Kol y Caroline huyeron este estuvo a punto de matar a tu hermano. Es muy celoso con sus hermanas según se dice. Tristán siempre sintió un afecto especial por ambas que raya en lo enfermizo. Todos en la vecindad se enteraron pues cuando Kol fue a declarar que quería casarse con Caroline este hermano hizo tal escándalo digno de un marido celoso, e incluso retó a Kol con la espada. Luego, cuando huyeron, él los persiguió. Ni siquiera cuando regresaron casados consintió aquello. Debes saber que la madre de Caroline, Elizabeth De Martel (antes Forbes), es viuda desde hace varios años y ha sido Tristán quien asumió el papel del jefe de familia. Tristán no aceptó a Kol y amenazó con desheredarla, toda la familia la repudió y pues ya nada pudo hacer Tristán De Martel para ir tras su hermana pues esta se marchó con el regimiento y hubiera sido una locura entrar en una pelea con tanto oficial rondando._

 _En mi opinión, debes estar alerta. Ten mucho cuidado, según ficha policial el tal Tristán ha estado metido en varios problemas gruesos de los que siempre se vio libre gracias a extrañas amistades. Es un hombre peligroso, y si va a buscar a su hermana me temo problemas para tu familia. Es una suerte que la carta que enviaste dando tu dirección en Mystic Falls para que busquen a tu cuñada no haya llegado jamás a destino"._

* * *

Bueno bueno, tengo varios puntitos que tocar, como los spoilers iniciales y breves de los libros que están leyendo en su reto literario Klaus & Caroline, ya sabíamos que iban a haber spoilers y acá están los primeros #sorry

Punto dos, ¿qué le pasa a Rebekah? ¿Por qué se está distanciando tanto? Poco a poco se irá resolviendo eso.

Y ahora lo último y más importante #FUERTESREVELACIONES

Así es, Caroline no es Forbes sino De Martel. No sé si están viendo The Originals actualmente, sé que la mayoría no lo hace. Pero bueno, a mi me gustan los personajes de Lucian, Tristán y Aurora, so acá están. Care es en realidad hermana de Aurora y Tristán, y sabemos también que es un hermano muy celoso y desgraciado D:

Lo único lindis y bonis es que se van de paseo #yei


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

\- Un hermano – repitió Katherine – Solo eso, un hermano. Preferiría que trajeras al ex prometido.

\- Calma, aún no he terminado de contarte todo – Damon sonrió. Por supuesto, Klaus no era el único que había mandado a averiguar sobre los orígenes de Caroline. Esa mañana Kath y Damon paseaban cerca al lago, también habían ido Stefan y Elena. Como tenían que mantener las apariencias no podían salir solos juntos, así que propusieron una salida amistosa entre hermanos. Claro que al principio Elena estaba desconfiada, considerando que los había visto juntos en una situación bastante irregular, pero ya Katherine se había encargado de convencerla, o mejor dicho obligarla a no decir ni una palabra sobre lo que vio. Finalmente Elena aceptó solo porque Stefan iría. Kath solo hizo un gesto de molestia al ver los ojos ilusionados de Elena al pensar que estaría en compañía del hermano de Damon. En fin, ese era su problema. Podría estar muy enamorada pero al final se casaría con cualquiera menos ese chico, de eso se iba a encargar ella. Stefan y Elena se habían adelantado en la caminata y fue entonces que aprovecharon para conversar.

\- Bien, cuéntamelo todo.

\- Le escribí a un conocido que estuvo en el regimiento de Kol. Verás, cuando se trata de chisme ni los hombres nos resistimos – bromeó, pero Katherine se veía impaciente – la muy zorrilla dio el apellido de su madre, no con el que está registrada. Ella pertenece a la familia De Martel.

\- ¿Ricos? ¿Pobres?

\- Una familia de suficientes recursos y poder, será imposible usar el argumento de que Caroline es una oportunista.

\- Rayos, eso no está nada bien. Pero bueno, cuéntame sobre ese hermano – aquel viejo amigo al que Damon le había escrito no se contuvo nada en cuanto a chisme. Damon repitió con lujo de detalles la historia que el tipo contaba. Conforme iba avanzando en su narración Katherine sonreía y abría la boca sorprendida de a ratos. Cosas como el comentado incesto del que se hablaba en la sociedad de Washington, de lo posesivo que era ese Tristán con sus dos hermanas y como casi mata a Kol.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Por qué rayos no está ese hermano acá? Hay que avisarle de inmediato que su hermana anda viuda y libre, verás como se la lleva a rastras.

\- Ese es justamente el problema. Tristán y Aurora De Martel no están en el país, partieron a Europa hace un mes, me parece que a Londres. El tal Tristán estaba buscando a un posible marido para su hermana.

\- Oye, eso no tiene sentido. Si es tan posesivo y posiblemente incestuoso, ¿por qué le buscaría un marido a la hermana?

\- Eso del incesto me parece más un chisme malintencionado, nunca hubo pruebas. Pero de que es posesivo, lo es. Y ese marido que está buscando es un tal Joshua.

\- ¿Y? Eso no me dice nada.

\- Un conocido lord homosexual. Es una fachada Kath, Tristán de Martel está buscando un marido fachada para su hermana, lo mismo hizo con Caroline. No quiere que nadie las toque – Kath lanzó una carcajada pero supo controlarse de inmediato llevándose educadamente el abanico a la altura de los labios.

\- En serio no puedo creerlo, esa historia parece una novela de esas rosas que venden a escondidas. Es demasiado, ya ni sé que pensar. Ahora lo único que interesa es ver una forma de contactar con ese Tristán.

\- Lo cual es bastante difícil. Dicen Londres, pero otros han mencionado París. Por ahora Tristán de Martel está inalcanzable.

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

\- Bueno, ya tienes bastante para hacer quedar a esa Caroline como la putilla que es. Incestuosa, se casó con Kol para huir de su hermano, mentirosa. Quien sabe y ese hijo no vaya a ser fruto de sus perversiones con el hermano.

\- ¿Sabes Damon? Se te ocurren unas historias que están de miedo – dijo sonriente – pero no te preocupes, usaré todos esos argumentos contra la mujercita.

\- Excelente. Y por cierto, ¿cómo vas con lo otro?

\- Es un poco complicado. Klaus se ha estado aislando mucho estos días, es casi imposible quedarse con él a solas, no ha salido de esa maldita mansión. Pero de eso ni te preocupes, de él yo me encargo y pronto.

\- Muy pronto diría yo, y vas a tener que poner mucho esfuerzo. Mira – señaló discretamente al frente. Katherine miró la escena sorprendida un instante y luego frunció el ceño molesta. Klaus iba del brazo con esa maldita de Caroline, y lo peor no era eso, sino que lucían muy animados. Conversando tranquilamente, perdidos en su mundo, como si solo existieran ellos dos. "Se gustan", pensó molesta. "Kol no tiene ni un mes de muerto y esta puta ya se lanzó al ataque". Pero no lo iba a permitir, ella era Katherine Petrova, nadie se iba a interponer en su camino, menos esa rubia insípida.

\- ¿Cómo está mi escote? – Damon miró de reojo con discreción. La pareja estaba cada vez más cerca, Stefan y Elena se habían adelantado y ya estaban por saludar.

\- Preciso – fue su única palabra. Katherine asintió y aceleró el paso para ir a darles el encuentro. Esa rubia iba a saber quién era.

Klaus y Caroline apenas habían visto a los Salvatore y las Petrova, en realidad los vieron tan pronto como tuvieron a Stefan y Elena al frente. La verdad habían estado muy entretenidos conversando, tanto que apenas se dieron cuenta de la gente alrededor. Durante el camino en el coche habían conversado un poco más sobre los libros que cada uno andaba leyendo y los personajes hasta que al fin llegaron. A Caroline le encantó la zona del lago, era preciosa. Muy tranquila, naturaleza por todos lados, poca gente, se respiraba paz. Había una que otra casa bordeando el lago, Klaus le contó que de niños la familia tuvo una casa ahí pero como ya no vivían en Mystic Falls decidieron venderla. Y así fue como él empezó a contar anécdotas de la niñez que incluían a Kol. Ella estaba muy atenta escuchando todo y pidiendo los detalles. Recordar a Kol seguía siendo doloroso, pero al menos lo haría con risas. Él se merecía eso.

Y bueno, siendo sincero no eran las historias de Kol lo que lo tenían distraído, sino ella misma. Le había cedido su brazo para caminar y así andaban juntos, le gustaba tenerla cerca. Aún se sentía confundido con toda esa historia que Lucien le contaba por carta, Caroline les había mentido porque claramente no quería que encuentren a su familia, por eso reaccionó de esa manera cuando supo que habían enviado una carta a Washington. Entendía que quisiera alejar a su familia, después de todo ellos la repudiaron cuando se casó con Kol, además estaba ese tema del hermano obsesionado. Tenía claro que por nada del mundo debía dejar que ese Tristán la encuentre, eso podía ser peligroso. Mientras hablaban la miró de reojo, cielos, que bella era. La había visto sonreír pocas veces en casa, pero ahora con esas historias de niños se veía muy animada. "Kol fue un hombre con suerte por tenerla", pensó sin querer. Y aunque aún no tenía del todo claro como empezó todo y cual fue la historia de amor entre Caroline y Kol sabía ya lo principal. Ella dejó todo por él, y él desafió a todos por ella. Se amaron con intensidad, se amaron mucho. Y un amor así nunca se olvida. Lo negó en ese momento, pero ese pensamiento le causó una punzada de dolor.

Despertó a la realidad cuando sintió pasos muy cerca y vio a Elena junto con Stefan. A los dos los conocía de toda la vida, y sin saber por qué en ese momento pensó que harían una bonita pareja. "Quien sabe, quizá Elena pueda ser feliz con él. Lo merece". De las tres Petrova, ella era quien le parecía la más noble. No es que pensara mal de las otras dos, su prometida Tatia estaba lejos pero seguía sin cuadrarle el tema de como aquella noche terminó en la cama, el supuesto embarazo y el compromiso casi forzado. Nadie lo había dicho en voz alta pero él a veces lo pensaba. "Me amarró". Si, quizá eso era. Y en cuanto a Katherine, bueno, contra ella no tenía nada, era una joven aparentemente tranquila, más vivaz que Tatia y Elena juntas, pero parecía ser una buena mujer. Nada más que eso.

\- Klaus – dijo despacio Elena, se notaba que no sabía ni que cara poner, después de todo hasta hace nada prácticamente eran cuñados – qué gusto verte por aquí.

\- Que agrado encontrarte Elena. Buen día Stefan.

\- Buen día Klaus, yo… la verdad no sé qué decirte. Seguro habrás escuchado cientos de veces el "lamento tu perdida". Yo también lo lamento, en serio. Kol era un buen amigo.

\- Lo sé – claro que si, los recordaba a los dos corriendo por las calles, jugando, a veces hasta rompiendo algunas ventanas de vecinas y huyendo.

\- Señora Mikaelson – saludó a Caroline. Ella había estado callada hasta el momento mirando a los dos, era otra que tenía cara de no saber qué decir – espero se sienta mejor estos días, me comentaron que el mal clima la hizo enfermar.

\- Gracias, estoy bien. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco y por eso Klaus me acompañó aquí.

\- Excelente elección, este lugar es encantador en toda época del año.

\- Ojalá podamos verla también por el pueblo – le dijo Elena – sé que hay mucha gente que murmura y solo quiere chisme, pero tenga por seguro que en nosotros encontrará amigos en quienes confiar – Caroline sonrió y asintió.

\- Claro que si, quizá podamos tomar el té juntas, por más raro que parezca – y claro que era raro, se dijo Klaus, las dos habían estado ligadas al mismo hombre.

\- Klaus ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! – la voz de Katherine llegó. A su lado iba Damon, pero era ella quien lucía más animada. No se dio cuenta en que momento Caroline soltó su brazo, y ni en qué momento Katherine estaba prácticamente sobre él – Me alegra que hayas salido de la mansión, eso era en verdad necesario.

\- Klaus y su cuñada han venido a tomar aire fresco – le dijo Stefan aunque esta apenas le prestó atención y solo miró de reojo a Caroline sin saludarla.

\- Oh querido, de verdad me alegra que estés saliendo. Sé que ha sido terrible, pero Kol querría siempre ver sonrisas en sus rostros – Katherine había tomado una de sus manos y la apretó como quien daba su apoyo. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaba muy cerca. Y él casi sin querer bajó un poco la mirada, y no es que hubiera querido mirarle el escote pero le fue inevitable. Era un escote muy provocativo, delicioso ciertamente. Solo en ese momento cayó en cuenta que llevaba casi un mes sin tocar a alguna mujer. Un mes. Eso era demasiado para él.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo, Kath – fue lo único que logró decir mientras luchaba por apartar su mirada de ella. Las Petrova nunca le fueron indiferente. Cada una tenía lo suyo, eran hermosas y deseables. "Basta, es tu futura cuñada. Estás delante de Caroline, contrólate".

\- ¿Crees que podemos hablar un momento a solas? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- Disculpa Kath, vine acompañando a Caroline y no sería correcto dejarla sola.

\- Pero de eso ni te preocupes – dijo Damon muy tranquilo – no estará sola, nosotros le haremos compañía – miró a Caroline. En verdad no le agradaba la idea de dejarla, no sabía si porque temía que la incomoden. Ella también lo miró y asintió levemente.

\- Ve, si es algo importante no tengo por qué retenerte – antes de poder decir una palabra más Katherine lo tomó del brazo y avanzó junto con él a un lado. Se preguntó que querría decirle, si ella decía que era importante puede que lo fuera, con Katherine nunca se sabe.

\- Klaus – empezó diciendo ella. Una vez más estaban frente a frente, y ella un poco más cerca de lo normal, o quizá era impresión suya – sé que estos días han sido muy difíciles, lo sé porque lo he visto. Por si no te has dado cuenta he estado en la mansión casi todos los días. Rebekah no se siente muy bien.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, ella no quiere decírtelo, lo oculta para no darte más preocupaciones. Pero está mal, ¿sabes? Como en otro mundo. Al final soy yo la que tiene que darle las instrucciones a Henry para la comida y demás asuntos de la mansión. Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

\- Claro, lo haré – la verdad no se había dado cuenta que Rebekah estuviera tan mal, siempre parecía atenta, o quizá era una pose para evitar que él se preocupe tal como decía Katherine.

\- Mientras tanto – su mano se posó suavemente en su pecho. La miró, sus dedos eran suaves, se movieron delicados. Ella hasta se acercó un paso más, ella y ese escote – puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Sé que tu cuñada aún está algo enferma, y claro debe ser terrible toda esta situación. Ni Bekah ni ella están preparadas para llevar la casa, al menos no ahora. Te ofrezco toda mi ayuda, estaré ahí para lo que necesites. Para todos lo que necesites – dijo acentuando ese "todo". Pero vamos, tenía que ser su imaginación. Se acababa de dar cuenta que hace un mes no se acostaba con nadie y de pronto veía todo en plan sexual. Solo podía ser eso, era imposible que Kath se le hubiera insinuado. Aunque claro que ella era de naturaleza provocadora y muy seductora, siempre le había parecido así. Pero no, no. Kath no sería tan descarada. "¿Y qué si lo fuera? Es hermosa y tú…." - ¿Aceptarías eso? – interrumpió sus pensamientos, por suerte.

\- Kath, se lo agradezco mucho, sé que eso no es tu deber.

\- Somos familia, Klaus. Estamos para apoyarnos, y yo lo haré con gusto. Pero recuerda que más que tu cuñada, soy tu amiga. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, tú solo pídelo.

\- Gracias, en verdad vamos a necesitar ayuda. Estos días han sido complicados, pero sé que poco a poco todo irá mejor.

\- Me alegro que pienses así, arriba ese ánimo – Katherine sonreía. Tonta no era, se había dado cuenta como la mirada y donde la miraba. Hacerlo caer en su trampa era cosa de tiempo. Y así, poco a poco sin que nadie se dé cuenta, iría asumiendo su papel de señora de la casa Mikaelson. Era cierto, la idiota de Rebekah andaba perdida en sus pensamientos casi todo el tiempo, no servía para ama de casa. El único problema era esa Caroline, no le agradaba para nada la forma en que había congeniado con Klaus, algo se le tenía que ocurrir para enemistarlos ya que de momento llevar al hermano maniático de esa mujer estaba fuera de su alcance.

* * *

Kath se lanza al ataque D: y va con todas, considerando que tiene esa información delicada también


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _Londres_

Aurora miró hacia un lado. Una vez más su vista chocó con aquella pareja que le parecía tan encantadora. La mujer era hermosa y el hombre que la acompañaba muy apuesto, jamás había visto a un hombre así. No es que viviera aislada de los hombres, pero pocas eran las veces que tenía el tiempo para contemplarlos. El salón estaba lleno de gente a esa hora de la tarde y ellos estaban en una mesa alejada, quizá queriendo pasar desapercibidos. ¿Será que eran amantes? Se hizo toda una novela en su cabeza, se daba cuenta como se miraban, como acariciaban sus manos con discreción. Seguro que se amaban mucho, que vivían un amor a escondidas intenso y hermoso. Un amor maravilloso como el de su hermana y Kol, el hombre con el que huyó. Recordaba las noches en que Caroline le contaba con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas rojas todo lo que pasaba con Kol. Las sonrisas, las caricias, los besos. Ella solo suspiraba, como le hubiera gustado vivir algo así. Pero las únicas caricias que sentía eran las de su hermano, ahora más controlador que nunca. Tristán decía que si "la zorra de Caroline" se le había escapado no dejaría que nadie la aparte de él.

\- Aurora – dijo de pronto su hermano sacándola de la ensoñación - ¿Qué estás mirando?

\- ¿Eh? No, nada. Solo el vestido de esa joven, es muy bonito – contestó nerviosa, esperaba no se dé cuenta que estuvo mirando al hombre. Tristán miró a la mujer, luego a su acompañante, volvió la vista desconfiado hacia ella.

\- El vestido.

\- Quisiera una igual.

\- Iremos de compras luego, no estamos para tonterías ahora.

\- Ya están tardando mucho, Tristán. ¿En verdad crees que vengan?

\- Tienen que venir – dijo despacio. Ella suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su café, ya estaba algo frío. Tristán parecía cada vez más irritado. Después de unos cinco minutos en que temió su hermano estallara fue que aparecieron por la puerta lord Joshua y su buen amigo Aiden. "Si, claro. Amigo…" Ella sabía el secreto de esos dos, sabía también por qué estaban ahí. Tristán se puso de pie, los caballeros estrecharon las manos y ella cedió la suya para que la besen como cortesía. Aunque todos parecían muy amables en realidad el ambiente empezaba a sentirse algo tenso.

\- La verdad no quisimos demorar – dijo Joshua – casi no vinimos, pero en nombre del trato anterior es mejor que hablemos claro.

\- He venido hasta acá con mi hermana para que puedan oficializar todo de una vez. Ya que vives en Londres es mejor que presentes a tu prometida delante de todos, Joshua.

\- Mi prometida – dijo en un tono algo burlón – Aurora es una mujer linda y educada, además de muy discreta. Pero no es más mi prometida, Tristán. Creí haberlo dicho antes.

\- Tenemos un trato – dijo entre dientes – te casas con mi hermana.

\- Y Aiden se casaba con tu otra hermana, ¿cómo es que se llamaba la perdida esa? Cierto, Caroline. Aiden con Caroline, yo con Aurora. No hay Caroline soltera, no hay trato. Es así de simple – Aurora empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Su hermano suspiró y entrecerró los ojos, cuando hacía eso era porque se iba a poner violento y ya lo veía cogiendo a Lord Joshua del cuello delante de todos.

\- No puedes rechazar a mi hermana – le dijo con voz firme – tenemos un trato de caballeros, se celebró el pedido de mano. Lo mismo con Aiden – miró al hombre, este apenas si había hablado aunque su rostro parecía decir lo mismo que Joshua, no había boda.

\- Si, y tu hermana se comprometió conmigo – dijo Aiden al fin – para largarse con otro a escondidas, con un soldadito de la milicia. ¿Cómo quedó yo? Como un patético caballero que no pudo retener a su futura esposa, eso es lo que tu familia me hizo. ¿Y aún así tienes el descaro de venir a presionar a Joshua para que se case con tu otra hermana? ¿Quién nos garantizas que no salió igual de putilla que la otra? – al escuchar eso Tristán se puso de pie violentamente, Aurora contuvo la respiración.

\- Escucha infeliz, no te permito que….

\- Caballeros – habló ella al fin - Estamos en un lugar público, por favor – Tristán estaba furioso, ya lo veía destrozando toda la habitación del hotel donde estaban. Alrededor la gente empezó a mirar con curiosidad, su hermano al darse cuenta se sentó y habló bajo.

\- Aurora no hará nada de eso. Además tenemos un trato, ella será la fachada que Joshua necesita para la sociedad. Una linda esposa de buena familia, ¿no es eso lo que quieren?

\- Si, eso es lo que queremos – le dijo Joshua – pero la idea era tener dos hermanas bien enteradas de la situación y dispuestas a hacer lo que les correspondía. Ahora solo tenemos una hermana, eso no nos sirve. ¿De dónde voy a sacar a otra mujer dispuesta? No creas que la tontería de Caroline solo los afectó a ustedes, nos ha retrasado los planes un año.

\- Sé que ha sido un inconveniente, pero ha pasado un año y no veo que hayan conseguido otras novias para reemplazar a mis hermanas, ¿o si? – los dos se quedaron en silencio y bajaron la mirada – Por supuesto que no. Estoy hace varias semanas en Londres, pero no los contacté antes. Estuve averiguando, ¿saben? – esa sonrisa. Aurora se la conocía bien. Era la que ponía cuando Tristán estaba seguro de tener control total de la situación – la gente empieza a hablar. Dos lores viviendo solos, buenos amigos. Muy cercanos, demasiado. Si no hay matrimonio pronto o al menos presentación el asunto se les va a salir de control. Si me buscaron fue porque querían que los cubra.

\- Y si aceptaste fue porque no querías que nadie toque a tus hermanas, y por lo que veo tampoco has conseguido en un año un prometido con nuestras características – dijo Joshua tranquilamente. Parecía que podían después de todo llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Mis hermanas son solo mías. Ese miserable Mikaelson la robó de mi, pero la recuperaré algún día. En cuanto a Aurora – la joven se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de su hermano posándose suavemente sobre la suya – ella sabe bien a quien le pertenece.

\- Por Dios, eres un enfermo – le dijo Aiden con desagrado, pero eso no molestó en nada a Tristán quien solo sonrió ampliamente.

\- Me parece que ambos no son quienes para hablarme de desviaciones o enfermedades, ¿verdad? Pues bien caballeros, ¿tenemos un acuerdo? Aurora está aquí, Joshua puede presentarla ante la sociedad de Londres como su prometida. Pueden pasear juntos, bailar, salir de vez en cuando. Suficiente para que paren los murmullos – Aiden y Joshua se miraron entre sí. Sabían que era una opción que estaban obligados a tomar, no quedaba de otra.

\- Bien – dijo Joshua no muy contento – vengan mañana a casa, luego acordaremos en que fiesta la presento.

\- Has hecho una buena elección, Joshua. Casarte con una De Martel no es cualquier cosa.

\- Eso lo veremos – ambos caballeros tomaron sus sombreros y se pusieron de pie. Se fueron en silencio y sin despedirse. Ya estaba todo arreglado. Aurora trató de contener las ganas de llorar, pensó que quizá ellos se negarían y pasaría un tiempo más soltera, pero ahora se vería obligada a ser una fachada de novia para ese hombre. Ella no era como Caroline, ojalá pudiera escapar con lo hizo su hermana. Ella siempre le iba a pertenecer a Tristán.

El hombre acarició la mano de la joven una vez más. Hubo un pequeño alboroto en el salón cuando un caballero se puso de pie, parecía ser una discusión pero esta fue pronto controlada. Solo eso desvió su atención un momento, pero la realidad era que Elijah Mikaelson no tenía ojos para otra que no fuera Tatia Petrova. Al llegar a Londres pare revisar temas de negocios, y sabiendo que ella estaba ahí, le fue inevitable no buscarla. Hace varios años que no la veía, y aunque estaba prometido a su hermana Katherine, no era lo mismo. A muchos les era difícil distinguir a las trillizas, pero él podía hacerlo perfectamente. Tatia y Katherine eran siempre quienes llamaban la atención, solo que Tatia fue quien siempre se llevó su afecto y deseo. Tan atrevida, sensual y fuerte. Cuando años atrás ella confesó que Klaus la había llevado a la cama y que estaba embarazada se le rompió el corazón. Discutió fuertemente con su hermano, aunque este aún parecía confundido pues no recordaba los detalles de aquella noche.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando sucedió aquello él se ofreció a casarse con ella, le dijo que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a asumir la paternidad del niño. Tatia lo miró incrédula y lo rechazó en el acto. "No voy a casarme jamás contigo, Elijah. Es a tu hermano a quien amo, amo a Klaus y con él quiero quedarme", dijo rompiéndole el corazón. Klaus no la quería, al menos no como él. Desde ese momento ya no logró sentir rencor hacia su hermano por haber tomado a la mujer que él amaba, sino que se resintió con ella. Le abrió su corazón, le ofreció una vida a su lado y ella lo rechazó por su hermano. Era terrible verlos del brazo, ella siempre tan encantadora y procurando la cercanía a Klaus. Fue casi un alivio que su madre decidiera enviarla a Londres a completar su educación, así se aliviaría el dolor de verlos juntos.

Con el pasar del tiempo decidió dejar de lado los rencores, él tenía a Katherine. Kath no solo era físicamente igual a Tatia, tenía algo especial que podía cautivar a cualquiera. Y fue así claro, no pudo evitar sentirse seducido por esa criatura y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Katherine era suya y con ella iba a casarse. Pero Tatia…

No podía resistirse a ella. Al llegar a Londres coincidieron en una fiesta. Estaba lejos de la frialdad que mostró en sus últimos días de despedida en Mystic Falls. Aquel día bailaron juntos casi todas las piezas, bebieron, rieron y conversaron mucho. Fue a verla a los días siguientes, tomaron el té, conversaron, dieron paseos por la ciudad. Y entonces se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba diferente, como antes que hiciera toda esa locura con Klaus. Su corazón se llenó de esperanza, ¿será que en realidad le mintió? Podía ser. Isobel era una madre muy manipuladora, quizá la convenció de casarse con Klaus a como de lugar y esa fue la razón de su rechazo. Pero ahora Isobel no estaba, ni Klaus tampoco. Era libres para hacer lo que quisieran,

La tarde en que la besó ella respondió con el mismo ardor que él. No lo rechazó, sino todo lo contrario. Aunque Tatia se negaba a hablar de sus sentimientos pues decía no quería pensar en nada de eso solo sentir, él sabía que lo amaba. Se amaban y eso era lo único importante. A la mañana siguiente partirían rumbo a San Petersburgo, habían temas que tratar de negocios y ya se había retrasado bastante a causa de esos amoríos. Después de tomar el té, Elijah se ofreció a llevarla a casa, ya tenían todas las maletas listas para partir.

\- Pasaré por ti mañana temprano – le dijo una vez estuvieron en casa de la Petrova – espérame lista para no tener ningún retraso.

\- No lo sé Elijah, sabes que soy muy dormilona – bromeó ella con la sonrisa encantadora. La tomó de las mejillas y la besó despacio – quizá, digo… quizá sería mejor que te quedes esta noche, así te aseguras que me despierte temprano.

\- Tatia, Tatia… no me provoques – él también sonreía. Hace varios días que estaban en ese juego, insinuando las posibilidades de una noche juntos.

\- Eso es lo que quiero, Elijah – le dijo al oído. Sentía que el cuerpo le ardía solo con la idea de tenerla entre sus brazos. Fue en ese momento que tocaron la puerta y se separaron de inmediato.

\- Adelante – dijo Elijah. Un siervo suyo llegó acompañado del mayordomo - ¿Si?

\- Tiene correspondencia urgente de América, señor – dijo el hombre – es de su hermano Niklaus – al oír aquel nombre notó que Tatia se puso algo incómoda. La Petrova se apartó y fue caminando hacia una ventana.

\- Gracias, puedes retirarte.

\- Señor, es de suma urgencia que lo lea. El señor Niklaus envió instrucciones precisas, incluyendo el boleto para su regreso a América.

\- ¿Cómo? – le descolocó aquello, algo sumamente grave tuvo que haber sucedido en su familia para que Klaus hiciera aquello. Abrió de inmediato el sobre y leyó con rapidez.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Tatia se aproximó, había escuchado sobre algo grave y un viaje apresurado. Eso era definitivamente algo que no cuadraba con sus planes - ¿Elijah? – dijo pues él se había quedado con la carta en la mano y la vista en ella. Inmóvil, no reaccionaba.

\- Señor… - habló el siervo. Segundos después Elijah levantó la mirada de la carta pero aún parecía impactado.

\- Mi hermano ha muerto – dijo en voz alta – Kol… Kol ha muerto. No, lo han matado – Tatia se llevó las manos a la boca impresionada para callar un grito. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y al parecer Elijah tampoco.

\- Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria – dijo el mayordomo al tiempo que hacía la señal de la cruz.

\- No…. No… no… esto no puede ser cierto, ¿qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? ¡Kol es joven! ¿Muerto? ¿Asesinado? ¡No es cierto! – Elijah empezaba a reaccionar y no de la mejor manera.

\- Amor, tranquilo. Sé que es terrible, pero…

\- ¡Esto no está pasando! – gritó y arrugó la carta, cayó sentado al sofá que estaba tras de él – No es cierto, no es cierto… - Tatia se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Sin poder llorar Elijah se aferró fuerte a ella, apretó los ojos. No podía ser verdad, su hermano menor no. Cualquiera menos él. Maldito sea ese país, maldita sea esa guerra.

\- Señor – interrumpió el siervo – hay un boleto de barco listo para usted, sale el día de mañana. Su hermano dejó todas las instrucciones.

\- Claro, claro. Yo estoy listo. Partiré mañana a América. ¿Están en New Orleans?

\- No señor, en Mystic Falls.

\- ¿Qué hacen en ese lugar?

\- Al parecer fue el último deseo de su hermano Kol, señor – Elijah asintió. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba consternado. Lo único que quería era volver con su familia, nada más le importaba. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió decirle a Tatia si quería acompañarlo de vuelta.

* * *

Al fin conocimos a Tristán y sus verdaderas intenciones D: En esta historia Aurora es una víctima de ese loco de mierda _Emoticón frown_

Elijah de pillin con Tatia, todas las Petrova son iguales T_T

¿Qué pasará ahora? HISTERIA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Washington, tiempo antes

\- _¿Los has visto ya? – Caroline negó con la cabeza. Desde hace varios días que Tristán estaba fuera de la ciudad atendiendo algunos asuntos, su madre había caído enferma y ella era quien se hacía cargo de la casa por ser la hermana mayor. La guerra seguía y la situación en las ciudades era terrible, por lo que optaron por mudarse temporalmente a una casa de campo en Georgetown que tenían cerca de la ciudad. Así estarían más tranquilas, lo que menos quería Tristán era que las molestaran. Pero quizá no imaginó lo que iba a suceder, no podía prever algo así. Cerca de casa, en los campos, un regimiento del ejército de La Unión acababa de instalarse. Habían llegado esa mañana y según decía la servidumbre sería una cuestión temporal. Aún así varios vecinos ya los habían visto y se hablaba si quizá sería mejor ir a presentarse en nombre de toda la vecindad y ofrecer su apoyo. Caroline también creía que eso era lo ideal, pero sabía no era la indicada para hacer algo así. La familia De Martel era la más rica e importante, era implícito que debía de ser ella quien dé el paso - ¿Pero qué dicen los demás? – preguntó Aurora nuevamente._

\- _El señor Lauder dice que sería bueno organizar una cena invitando a los oficiales, solo a los de más rango._

\- _Sí, también creo que eso es lo ideal. ¿Pero cuál es el problema entonces?_

\- _Que dicen debe hacerse en casa, en nuestra casa. Es la más grande y lujosa, somos la familia más importante. Solo que no sé si tengo la autoridad para eso. No lo sé Aurora, a Tristán no le va a gustar saber que recibimos militares acá sin su permiso._

\- _Pero bueno, está mamá. Si ella autoriza no creo que haya problema, además no es que fuéramos a estar a solas con oficiales. Estarán todos los vecinos._

\- _Eso también lo sé. Pero es complicado Aurora, si Tristán se molesta..._

\- _No deberíamos pensar en qué va a pasar si Tristán se molesta o no – dijo en voz baja y desviando la mirada. Claro, tenía miedo hasta de decirlo. Las dos tenían miedo. Caroline estaba segura que a Tristán no le iba a gustar para nada que estén haciendo ese tipo de fiestas en casa sin él presente. Ellas rodeadas de hombres, quizá guapos o quizá no. Eso no importaba, hombres eran hombres, y a su hermano no le gustaba que nadie se le acercara ni las mirara. Era casi una niña cuando empezó a darse cuenta que eso que Tristán hacía estaba mal, muy mal. Que era terrible. Siempre fue tan bueno y protector, siempre las cuidaba. Desde que murió papá fue su hermano quien se hizo cargo de todo, quien las protegía. Y de niña se sentía bien eso, amor, protección. Él las amaba, por eso siempre las quería cerca, les hacía muchos cariños, por eso las besaba siempre. Caroline creyó que eso era normal, pero pronto supo que los hermanos de sus amigas no hacían eso, que ni siquiera las tocaban. "Está mal", se dijo cuándo empezó a sentirse incómoda por primera vez. Sabía que a Aurora también le pasaba, que no le gustaba que Tristán la siente en sus piernas, que hasta le daba miedo._

 _Para cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar ya Caroline tenía seguro que ese amor de Tristán no era bueno. Que los hermanos no se pueden amar de esa manera. Que aquello solo era para esposos y gente casada. Pero tenía miedo, no sabía cómo decirlo, no sabía cómo oponerse a él. Si era tan bueno, siempre las cuidaba. Quizá él tampoco sabía cómo amar, quizá por eso creía que acariciándolas y besándolas de vez en cuando hacía bien su labor de hermano, quizá las amaba mucho. Esa especie de aceptación dio paso al terror un día. La verdad Caroline ni siquiera se daba cuenta que ya estaban todas unas señoritas, que eran mayores y bellas. Hasta que en una fiesta un caballero invitó a bailar a Aurora varias, su hermana sonreía encantada, se sonrojaba, parecía estar en el cielo. Caroline se sintió feliz al ver eso, su hermana sonreía con un hombre, le coqueteaba, parecía estarla cortejando. Era la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso, y también la última. De pronto Tristán apareció en el salón, Caroline nunca lo había visto tan enojado, estaba rojo de furia. Tomó a Aurora del brazo y la apartó con fuerza de aquel caballero, a quien golpeó fuertemente con su puño. Aurora empezó a llorar asustada y ella hizo lo posible por contener las lágrimas cuando en medio del escándalo Tristán las cogió del brazo a las dos y las sacó casi a rastras de la fiesta. Durante el camino a casa en la carroza ellas contenían las lágrimas, les daba miedo llorar delante de Tristán. Caroline no entendía qué pasaba, qué habían hecho mal, por qué se molestó tanto. Pero una vez estuvieron a solas en casa fue que habló y bastante claro._

\- _No te quiero cerca de ningún hombre Aurora, ni a ti Caroline. Se acabaron los bailes para ustedes._

\- _Pe... pero... ¿pero por qué? – preguntó Caroline titubeante._

\- _¿Es que acaso no me escuchas Care? ¡No quiero a ningún hombre cerca de ustedes! Son muy jóvenes, no saben nada de la vida. Los hombres son malos, solo quieren aprovecharse de las damas lindas como ustedes. Por eso las estoy cuidando, nadie les va a hacer daño._

\- _Pero Tristán, ese caballero no hacía nada malo, no me lastimo, él no..._

\- _¡No entiendes nada Aurora! – gritaba molesto. Ellas se tomaron de las manos asustadas con discreción – Yo no voy a permitir que ningún imbécil las toque, ni siquiera para un baile. Todos los hombres son malos, les harán daño. Solo yo puedo cuidarlas, yo y nadie más. Y ustedes no serán de nadie, que eso quede claro. Ustedes son solo mías._

 _No necesitó decir nada más, desde esa noche le quedó a Caroline todo claro. Tristán las quería solo para él, solo él quería tocarlas y besarlas, nadie más que él. Desde entonces el contacto empezó a darle más miedo, más asco. Pronto supo ponerle nombre a aquello, se llamaba incesto. Tristán era un incestuoso que poco a poco iba avanzando y llegaría el día en que abuse de ellas, en que las haga sus mujeres como hace un marido con su esposa. Le aterraba esa idea, no quería. Lo único que Caroline soñaba era una vida normal, ser libre, poder tener amigas, ir a bailes, enamorarse de un apuesto caballero y tener una familia. No quería ser la mujer de su hermano._

 _Pero por Dios, ¡tenía tanto miedo! Solo una vez intentó apartarlo, le mintió diciendo que se sentía mal, que le dolía la cabeza y no quería que la toque. Nunca olvidaría ese día porque la golpeó. Le dio una cachetada y aunque luego se disculpó hasta de rodillas, Caroline tuvo claro que su hermano estaba enfermo, que no la amaba. Porque el amor no lastima de esa manera, no hace daño, no es temor. Empezaba ya a odiarlo en secreto, a querer rebelarse contra él. Odiaba tenerle miedo, no poder hacer nada, que siguiera aprovechándose de ella y Aurora. Caroline estaba dispuesta a todo para escapar de esa prisión, sabía que la sociedad no perdonaba y que ya había murmullos, por eso Tristán las dejaba ir a eventos sociales aunque siempre bajo su vigilante mirada. Era con lo único que soñaba Caroline, con el momento de su libertad. Algún día serían libres de Tristán, pero no lo iban a lograr jamás si no empezaban por algo. Si no lo intentaban siquiera._

\- _¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Voy a decir que si pueden organizar la cena aquí, si Tristán se molesta lo siento mucho – dijo muy decidida. Y su hermana que antes había estado muy tímida con proponer esa idea sonrió y hasta dio unos saltitos en la cama. Caroline también se contagió de esa alegría. Así tenía que ser, no había libertad sin rebelión. Y eso era lo que tenían que hacer, por más miedo que tuvieran._

\- _Dice Nancy que son muy apuestos – le dijo su hermana mientras su mejillas se teñían de rojo. Nancy era la doncella que las atendía, la servidumbre había pasado muy cerca del campamento del regimiento y le había contado todo a la menor de las De Martel._

\- _Bueno, eso ya lo veremos personalmente – también sintió que enrojecía. La idea de conocer apuestos oficiales la llenaba de emoción. Cielos, si hasta se sentía como en "Orgullo y Prejuicio", se veía al lado de hombres valientes y apuestos hablando de su patriotismo, rodeándolas de atenciones. Saliendo con ellos a pasear por los jardines, disfrutando de su libertad mientras Tristán estuviera ausente. Puede que las castigue por eso, pero aún así lo iba a hacer – entonces la decisión está tomada, le avisaré al señor Lauder para que confirme todo. Mañana tenemos cena con los oficiales – ella y su hermana sonrieron, hasta soltaron risitas juntas. No podían evitarlo, estaban ya fantaseando con esos oficiales._

 _La alegría y la ilusión se mantuvo con los preparativos durante el día. A mamá no le agradó mucho la idea pero ya que todos los vecinos estarían ahí no se opuso más. Con el paso de las horas llegó el nerviosismo. Ella jamás había sido anfitriona de una cena ni de nada parecido, siempre era Tristán quien se hacía cargo de todo. No tenía idea de qué hacer cuando lleguen los invitados, se le hizo fácil organizar la comida y la decoración, pero de lo demás se sentía totalmente perdida. Por suerte la señora Lauder llegó temprano y al notar su confusión se ofreció amablemente a ayudarla con eso de recibir a los oficiales. Poco antes de la hora señalada los vecinos estaban ya en el salón de la casa conversando, ella y su hermana se mantenían juntas y esperaban ansiosas el momento de ver a los oficiales desfilar ante sus ojos. Se escuchó entonces un poco de alboroto afuera, eran jinetes que al parecer llegaban juntos. La hija de su vecina, la señora Stevens, una muchacha que tendría unos catorce años se asomó corriendo a la ventana y anunció muy sonriente que ya habían llegado los invitados. Mientras que los mayores se preparaban para recibirlos todas las muchachas, incluyéndolas, corrieron a la ventana a verlos. Empezaron la los murmullos, las sonrisas, los suspiros. Si, Nancy tuvo razón. Eran muy apuestos._

 _Pero hubo uno entre ellos que llamó su atención. Alto, joven, muy guapo. Demasiado. Sonreía de una manera preciosa, ese traje de oficial le quedaba tan perfecto que parecía un sueño. Caroline quería seguir contemplándolo por la ventana cuando una apresurada señora Lauder apareció a su lado._

\- _Ven querida, eres la representante de la familia De Martel, debes darles la bienvenida._

\- _Oh... - fue lo único que logró decir. Giró la cabeza para ver a aquel apuesto oficial una vez más pero este ya no estaba ahí. Avanzó por el salón al lado de la mujer hasta llegar al recibidor. Los nervios ya se habían esfumado, nada iba a salir mal. Las puertas se abrieron y vio al fin a los invitados._

\- _Oficiales – dijo el señor Lauder en voz alta. A su lado estaban las cabezas de las familias de la vecindad, ella al medio tratando de mantener la mejor postura – es un placer recibirlos, en nombre de todos queremos darles la bienvenida y hacerles saber que cuentan con nuestro total apoyo. Ella es la señorita Caroline De Martel, nuestra anfitriona._

\- _La señora de la casa está enferma, pero estoy encantada de recibirlos oficiales – dijo ella muy educada y sonriente. Eso estaba yendo mejor de lo que pensaba._

\- _Es un placer señorita, General de Brigada Alaric Saltzman para servirla – era un caballero muy amable. Tenía una sonrisa franca, algo en él que daba calma y confianza, hasta ella lo sintió en el primer instante. Fue él quien presentó uno a uno a los oficiales que lo acompañaban. Había tenientes, tenientes coronel, mayores. Pero Caroline solo esperaba ansiosa a que "él" apareciera, hasta que al fin lo hizo. Se miraron directamente y ella sintió que se quedaba sin respiración. Aquel hombre tan apuesto la miro fijo y ni siquiera pestañeó. Lo notó sonreír mientras ella enrojecía. Sentía que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, de cerca era mucho más apuesto de lo que hubiera imaginado – él es el mayor Kol Mikaelson – lo presentó el general Saltzman._

\- _Qué gusto tenerlo con nosotros esta noche, mayor – hizo lo posible para que su voz no se notara temblorosa. Sentía que toda ella estaba temblando ante la presencia y mirada de ese hombre quien ahora sabía se llamaba Kol. Y el mayor Kol hizo lo que ningún otro oficial se atrevió. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla, tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó suavemente._

\- _El gusto es todo mío, señorita De Martel – dijo despacio mientras la miraba a los ojos. Tristán jamás había permitido que nadie besara su mano ni por cortesía. Había sido su hermano el único hombre que había besado su piel._

 _Y si, era un contacto inocente y de cortesía, pero Caroline sintió que fue verdaderamente especial. Kol se incorporó y se paró al lado del general Saltzman quien caminó cerca de ella también. Se miraron de reojo y sonrieron. Entraron todos juntos al salón, sería una larga noche. Para Caroline la primera noche más bella, la noche en que conoció al amor de su vida. No lo sabía en aquel entonces, pero ella ya había empezado la revolución contra Tristán cuando aceptó hacer esa cena. Y Kol Mikaelson sería su compañero en la rebeldía. El que la ayudaría a romper sus cadenas._

Tenía que reconocer algo, y eso es que Katherine era una zorra muy astuta. Antes de Kol había sido una dama bastante inexperta, claro, si Tristán las había tenido siempre encerradas y limitándolas, las tenía en una burbuja y no dejaba que se enteren de nada. Pero al casarse y vivir lejos de todo aquel mundo, de aquella prisión que la mantuvo silenciosa durante tantos años, empezó a ver la realidad. Conoció a toda clase de gente, a los buenos, los malos. Y daba asco saber que estos eran más, que estaban por todos lados. Conoció buenas damas, honorables y educadas. Conoció zorras descaradas, arribistas detrás de los oficiales del regimiento de Kol, incluso de él mismo sabiendo que estaban casados. Pero esa Katherine era de lejos la peor zorra con la que jamás se había cruzado.

Lo había notado incluso antes que empezara a actuar descaradamente como tal. Cuando iba a la mansión Mikaelson como quien tantea terreno, apoderándose poco a poco de todo. Y aquel día en el lago cuando salieron a dar un paseo notó como se acercaba a Klaus, como lo miraba, como se le insinuaba con discreción, de una manera tan natural e inocente que hasta parecía ser sin intención. Oh pero por supuesto que no era así, esa mujer tenía un plan y Caroline no lograba entender hasta donde esa alimaña era capaz de llegar. Por Dios, pero si ya tenía un matrimonio asegurado con un Mikaelson, ¿qué ganaba seduciendo al prometido de su hermana? Porque Caroline estaba segura que eso hacía, en su cara, delante de todos, sin importarle si la gente se daba cuenta o no de sus intenciones.

Katherine se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad de todos por la muerte de Kol. Ella pasó varios días en cama y Rebekah bastante indispuesta como para asumir un papel de señora de la casa. Solo cuando Caroline empezó a formar parte de la vida familiar y a pasar más tiempo en las áreas comunes se dio cuenta que las dos mujeres Mikaelson, auténticas miembros de la familia, habían sido reemplazadas. Katherine era quien disponía las comidas, daba órdenes a la servidumbre y hasta al mayordomo. Ella decía muy amable que era solo para ayudar a la familia, que ellos tenían la cabeza en otro lado. Pero no era así, esa Petrova se había apoderado de la mansión. No vivía ahí, pero era la señora de la casa.

No, en eso se equivocada. Aún no lo era, pero ya estaba trabajando en eso. Aunque no la había creído capaz, aquella vez en el lago le quedó claro que su blanco era Klaus. El que amasaba la mayor fortuna, el que estaba solo y sin ninguna mujer cerca, porque claro que ella no contaba. Katherine había empezado a pasar más horas en la mansión, a ella la ignoraba completamente, con Rebekah hablaba cada vez menos y vivía detrás de Klaus, incluso procuraba quedarse a solas con él, cosa que empezaba a preocuparla.

No debía meterse en eso claro, era su cuñado, un hombre adulto y responsable que sabía lo que hacía. Pero vamos, ella ya sabía la realidad. Allá en su prisión De Martel no sabía nada de la vida, pero en la libertad que le dio Kol entendió varias cosas esenciales. Y eso era que la mayoría de hombres, por más caballeros honorables que fueran, respondían a una especie de instinto animal que les hacía olvidarse hasta de su honor. Un instinto relacionado con el sexo, algo tan primitivo que a veces no los dejaba pensar con claridad. Y aunque confiaba en que Klaus no se dejaría engañar por esa mala mujer temía que esta fuera tan astuta que logre planear una trampa tan buena que consiga un matrimonio forzado con él, sin importar su hermana Tatia.

Pero en fin, no quería pensar más en aquello. Casi no había avanzado en su lectura de "El Conde de Montecristo", así que decidió tomar buena parte de la mañana para eso. Estaba muerta de tristeza con el pobre de Dantes en esa prisión pagando crímenes que jamás cometió. "Pero tiene un amigo, al menos un compañero en la soledad", se decía. Le encantaba el personaje del abate Faria, aquel que le enseñó todos sus saberes al inocente. Y fue entonces que tocaron el tema de quienes podrían ser los culpables de su encierro y por qué no se le hacía justicia. Cuando al fin Edmundo halló a los culpables y supo la verdad Caroline lanzó un grito. Pero cielos, cuando el corazón de Edmundo Dantés se llenó de rabia, de un profundo deseo de venganza y de destruir las vidas de sus enemigos le afectó. Caroline hasta sentía que quería al inocente de Edmundo, el buen hombre de corazón puro quien de pronto estaba llenándose de esos terribles pensamientos.

Y por eso cerró el libro y empezó a buscar a Klaus por la mansión, necesitaba hablar de eso con él, necesitaba compartir aquello con alguien que si lo entendiera. El mayordomo le indicó que el señor estaba en el despacho, así que ansiosa camino hacia ahí. Antes solo hablaba de libros con Aurora pero ni ella entendía su pasión ni que se tome tan en serio las cosas que leía. Pero Klaus si, él siempre entendía, él siempre estaba ahí para escucharla.

\- Klaus, no sabes lo que acabo de leer, yo... - habló aceleradamente y tan ansiosa había estado que ni tocó la puerta, simplemente la abrió. Pero se quedó hecha una pieza, no podía creer lo que veía. Esa Katherine era más astuta de lo que hubiera imaginado, y a ella le chocó esa escena más de lo que debería. Aunque ni siquiera estaban teniendo un contacto real, solo que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, demasiado. A punto de besarse.

Ni siquiera lo miró a él, no tuvo el valor. Una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada de Klaus, pero puso especial atención en esa mujer. Katherine la miró con fastidio, pero Caroline le devolvió una mirada llena de fiereza. "Se acabó Katherine Petrova, no te dejaré destruir esta familia", se dijo muy segura. Se encargaría de librar a los Mikaelson de ella, a salvar a Klaus de su plan malvado. Iba a encargase de deshacerse de la zorra.

* * *

¡OOPS! PROBLEMAS D:

Pues Caroline ha de sacar las garras también #kemocion

AHORA, ¿en verdad Klaus ha caído en la trampa de Katherine? Más respuestas en el próximo capítulo :D

Por cierto, ¿qué tal les ha parecido mi dramático retorno?

NO OLVIDEN que siempre estoy avisando fecha de publicación, spoilers y otros detalles de la historia en EL DOGAN DE KATIE, mi fanpage en Facebook. Si no lo siguen, pues aprovechen :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

No era ningún idiota, sabía perfectamente a qué estaba jugando Katherine, aunque al principio no quería creerlo. "No es nada, es tu impresión. Ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así", se decía. Pero vaya que era capaz, más que eso, sí que era una descarada. En un principio le dio rabia, ¿quién se había creído que era él? ¿Un imbécil caliente que se iba a acostar con ella así no más? Esas Petrovas eran tan predecibles que seguro si llegaban a estar juntos saldría mágicamente embarazada. Solo podía ser eso, ella quería atraparlo. O quizá no, quizá era como pensó en un inicio, su impresión.

"Así que quieres jugar, veremos quién gana", se dijo con cierta molestia. Katherine estaba empeñada en seducirlo, y él dejó que creyera que así era. Al fin después de tanto tiempo adormecido, esa parte perversa de él empezó a despertar. Klaus sabía que no era el caballero perfecto, que así como tenía algunas virtudes tenía también muchos defectos que reconocía hasta orgulloso. Tal como había dicho Damon alguna vez, allá en New Orleans se le conocía por tener varias amantes. Él era el seductor, no al revés. Oh no, esa Petrova no lo conocía bien, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Era cierto que no estaba pasando por el mejor momento, que lo de Kol lo había derribado por completo. Si, estaba decaído y se sentía hasta débil, pero seguía siendo el mismo.

Dejó que Katherine creyera estaba cayendo en su trampa, quería ver hasta donde quería llegar esa mujer. Si quizá planeaba solo acostarse con él para salir embarazada de la nada tal como hizo Tatia, o si tenía algo más elaborado. Y vaya, tenía algo más elaborado. La desgraciada le prestaba atención, se comportaba como su amiga, le hacía creer que lo apreciaba mucho, que lo quería. Pero qué simpática y graciosa era esta mujer. Klaus sonreía internamente, para diablo, diablo y medio. Y ya que en esas estaba, ya que la mujer quería seducirlo, no vio razón para no divertirse él también. Quizá estaba actuando solo por la molestia de saber que pretendían cazarlo, quizá quería darle de su propia medicina. Siempre pensó que Katherine Petrova era una buena persona después de todo, un poco vivaz y seductora, pero no una zorra arribista.

Luego se convenció que sí, actuaba por pura rabia. Bien pudo simplemente mandarla al demonio, pero decidió seguirle la cuerda. Esa mañana ella aprovechó para estar a solas una vez más. Klaus estaba en el despacho revisando la correspondencia y otros temas de negocios, la verdad tenía demasiado que hacer. Manejar los negocios desde Mystic Falls se le estaba haciendo un poco complicado. Por supuesto que la prioridad era la calma de todos, especialmente de Caroline. El ambiente de ese pueblo era mucho más tranquilo para su cuñada, se tenían que quedar hasta que nazca su sobrino, luego regresarían a New Orleans. Estaba terminando de firmar un documento cuando Katherine entró. Levantó apenas la mirada, moría de curiosidad por saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

\- Klaus, buen día. Quería hacerte una pregunta – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia él. Derrochando sensualidad como siempre, con un escote provocativo, más de lo normal. Él sonrió de lado, esa mujer sí que sabía provocarlo.

\- Buen día. Si Katherine, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

\- Rebekah está un poco indispuesta hoy, y tu cuñada no ha salido de su habitación. La cocinera preguntó qué desean almorzar hoy.

\- Ajá – ni siquiera lo había pensado. Eran pocas veces las que preguntaban su opinión, y la verdad con los pocos ánimos que sentía ya ni le prestaba atención a la variedad de las comidas. Siendo sincero, solo comía porque su estómago lo pedía, y claro, porque le gustaba compartir la mesa con Caroline durante todas las comidas.

\- ¿Y bien? - Ella ya estaba muy cerca. Se había parado a su lado en el escritorio. Lo miraba fijamente, hasta sonreía coqueta. Klaus se puso de pie, fue en ese momento que quedaron frente a frente con sus rostros bastante cerca.

\- No lo sé Kath, la verdad puede ser cualquier cosa. Ya hasta conoces nuestros gustos.

\- Eso es cierto, te conozco muy bien – dijo despacio y en un tono bastante sugerente. "No Katherine, no me conoces bien. Si me conocieras no estarían intentando darme un golpe ni jugar conmigo". Pero él solo sonrió, acercó su rostro al suyo un poco más y posó una mano en su cintura. Se preguntó si sería ella quien dé el paso. Y casi fue así. Katherine miró sus labios, sabía que la idea era que fuera él quien la besara, por poco lo hace.

Por poco, porque en ese momento las puertas se abrieron rápidamente. Una ansiosa Caroline hablando sobre algo que había leído irrumpió en el despacho. Aquello lo dejó bastante paralizado. "¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido hacer algo así con ella en casa?", se dijo sintiendo de pronto una enorme culpa. Ni siquiera pensó en que la puerta podía estar sin seguro, o que ella llegaría así de pronto. Ella no tenía por qué haber visto algo como eso, jamás lo hubiera querido. Era consciente que para Caroline él era algo así como su héroe, un caballero intachable, su protector. Que de pronto lo vea en una situación donde más parecía un desgraciado sinvergüenza lo desesperó. Notó que miró fijamente a Katherine, la miró de una forma que le sorprendió. Había fiereza en esos ojos, más que eso, parecía estar dándole una advertencia con la mirada. Sin decir nada más, sin siquiera mirarlo, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció de inmediato. No corría, pero pudo escuchar sus pasos acelerados perdiéndose por la mansión.

No lo pensó siquiera, hizo a un lado a Katherine y fue detrás de Caroline. Se sentía muy mal por aquella situación, por todo. Por haberse presentado ante ella como el gran caballero y noble Mikaelson, su salvador y protector, por haberle vendido una imagen de lo que no era. Siempre fue consciente de que no era una persona perfecta, pero de alguna forma quería serlo para ella. Caminó rápido, logró escuchar que Caroline cerraba la puerta de su habitación, llegó hasta ahí y se quedó unos segundos parados mirando la madera sin atreverse a tocar. ¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? Se le caía la cara de la vergüenza. Pero aun así tenía que hablar con ella, no iba a sentirse en paz si ella no lo escuchaba. Suspiró hondo y tocó la puerta despacio. Segundos después Caroline abrió la puerta a medias. Ella también tenía el rostro lleno de confusión, le huía la mirada, parecía que en realidad quería no volver a verlo durante todo ese día.

\- Caroline, ¿podemos hablar? Por favor – se mantuvo en completo silencio unos segundos hasta que asintió despacio. Ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

\- A los jardines – Klaus asintió también. El camino a los jardines se le hizo una tortura interminable, ella caminaba a su lado en silencio, sin mirarlo, distante. Y la verdad lo único que él quería era arrodillarse a sus pies, besar sus manos y rogarle que lo perdonara por esa lamentable escena. Llegaron al fin a los jardines, agradeció internamente que Katherine no haya aparecido a arruinarlo todo. Esperaba que por amor propio y dignidad esa mujer se haya largado de una vez de su mansión. Tomaron asiento en una banca, ella se notaba bastante incómoda y él tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación.

\- Quiero rogar que me disculpes – dijo al fin. Nunca había estado en una situación similar con nadie, menos con una mujer. "Pero ella no es cualquier mujer, es Caroline", pensó convencido. Si, era Caroline. Su cuñada, pero también la única mujer que había estado a su lado después de la muerte de Kol, quien lo escuchó llorar, quien lo consoló. Ella era muy importante y no podía permitir que Katherine los distancie.

\- No tienes que rogar mi perdón, Klaus.

\- Claro que tengo que hacerlo. Quiero que me perdones eso, no ser el hombre que esperas, quien siempre creíste que era. Te he decepcionado – ella giró al fin a verlo, él la seguía mirando, esperando que por favor le dijera algo que lo alentara. Debía de verse bastante patético con ese gesto de arrepentimiento y su mirada llena de culpa.

\- Sigues siendo el hombre que creí eras. No Klaus, la verdad no es que yo crea algo o me haya hecho una idea idealizada de ti. Yo sé quién eres, lo he visto. Y todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, sobre todo cuando viven provocándonos – vaya, así que se había dado cuenta de eso.

\- Es mi futura cuñada, no debí.

\- Y ese no es un asunto en el que deba meterme. Aunque confieso que la situación no me gustó para nada. Sé que sería bueno simplemente olvidarlo, pero yo no creo poder hacerlo. La presencia de esa Katherine no me había agradado nunca, pero ahora mucho menos cuando es claro lo que quiere hacer.

\- ¿Y qué piensas que quiere hacer?

\- Dar alguna clase de golpe, por supuesto. Te quiere a ti – él también lo sabía, lo tenía bastante claro en realidad. Pero le incomodaba que Caroline también lo hubiera notado, que pensara era un blanco fácil. Un hombre con fortuna y de momento sin mujer, una presa fácil para cualquier oportunista – Pero confío en tu inteligencia, en que no te dejarás atrapar ni que le darás un golpe bajo a tu hermano Elijah metiéndote con su prometida.

\- No, claro que no. Eso no va a suceder. Te prometo que aquello que viste no se va a volver a repetir.

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que prometerme eso, es a ti mismo. No dejes que esa mujer destruya nuestra familia – Y aquello sonó muy bien, hasta hermoso. "Nuestra familia". Caroline era ya uno de ellos y así se sentía. Ella era su familia también, y si ella pedía que se resista a Katherine para proteger su familia entonces así sería solo por ella. No se lo dijo en aquel momento, pero lo haría por ella. Para no decepcionarla más.

\- Claro que no. Caroline, si te incomoda la presencia de Katherine puedo hablar seriamente con ella y pedirle que no vuelva.

\- Eso no va a ser necesario, ella misma quedará sin ganas de volver – le pareció ver que sonreía discretamente. Le fue imposible no imitar el gesto, ¿qué tenía planeado Caroline?

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Lo aseguro – ahora los dos sonreían abiertamente. La tensión había quedado atrás. No soportaba estar distanciado de ella, la primera vez fue cuando le habló de la carta hacia su familia y se le hizo insoportable. Si esta vez ella dejaba de hablarle por lo que vio con Katherine no se lo hubiera perdonado, no quería alejarla y menos por errores tan idiotas y sin sentido como ese.

\- Caroline, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme cuando entraste al despacho? Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh! Cierto. Edmundo ya sabe quiénes lo metieron a prisión y quiere vengarse. ¡Eso me ha dejado tan perturbada! Amaba la inocencia y la pureza del corazón de ese personaje, Klaus. No soportaría saber que las ideas de venganza lo consumen, tengo miedo.

\- Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. El momento del descubrimiento de Dantés es bastante impactante. Es un buen hombre, pero...

\- La maldad del mundo le ha hecho mucho daño.

\- Es exactamente así – por un instante Klaus sintió que no hablaban precisamente de Edmundo Dantés. Él también amaba la inocencia y la pureza del corazón de Caroline, tampoco soportaría que la maldad del mundo le hiciera daño. Por eso siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla.

\- Pero cuéntame, ¿en qué parte vas tú?

\- Tuve que interrumpir mi lectura por el trabajo, pero lo último que leí fue que el señor Darcy fue a ver a Elizabeth, la encontró a solas. La verdad no entiendo que puede querer hablar ese tipo tan desagradable con ella después de todo el daño que ha hecho.

\- Oh... Deberías leer tan pronto como puedas. De verdad.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Hablo muy en serio – rieron. Le alegraba saber que después de aquel terrible momento ambos volvía a ser los mismos. No quería perder eso.

* * *

\- Maldita estúpida, arruinó todo – dijo Katherine molesta. A su lado Damon no se atrevía a contradecirla, estaba seguro de lo mismo. Era de noche y habían quedado en verse. Katherine había salido a escondidas de casa y se encontró con su amante en los límites de los jardines – Casi lo tenía, pero tuvo que llegar esa idiota. Ah, pero no sabes lo peor. Como corrió detrás de ella olvidándose completamente de mí, el muy desgraciado.

\- Katherine, estoy seguro que el plan tal como lo concebimos no va a funcionar.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Porque la idea fue que tú seas la mujer que lo acompañe, una amiga y cómplice. Es claro que ese papel lo ha tomado ya esa Caroline – la Petrova resopló molesta. Eso era algo que había estado rondando por su mente varios días pero no se había atrevido a admitir.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?

\- Ya no puedes ser su amor, sé su amante.

\- ¿Bromeas? Una amante más en su vida, por favor Damon. Hemos dejado claro que yo no me conformaré con menos que ser la señora Mikaelson.

\- Kath, ya intentaste conquistarlo por la buena. Tendrá que ser a la mala, déjame decirte que una buena amante fija tiene la vida asegurada y muchos beneficios más.

\- No seré su querida – le dijo molesta – seré la señora Mikaelson, que te quede eso bien claro.

\- Pues ponte a trabajar en serio, sabes perfectamente que lo que estamos planeando no va a funcionar con esa mujer ahí dentro. Es un peligro.

\- Si tan solo pudiera hacer que se largue ya lo hubiera hecho Damon. No es tan fácil, esos dos viven embobados por ella, viven detrás de esa mosca muerta.

\- Es fácil cielo, tenemos todas las armas para destruirla. Tienes tu amistad con Rebekah y tienes información valiosa sobre Caroline y su horrendo hermano incestuoso Tristán De Martel. Si algo sabes hacer bien es envenenar a la gente con tus palabras – Katherine sonrió. Se le acababan de ocurrir un par de cosas interesantes que podía hacer usando a Rebekah.

\- Lo primero que perderán será la confianza en ella, luego la voluntad de seguir manteniéndola en su familia. Y se me acaba de ocurrir otra cosa aún mejor.

\- Cuéntame – Damon sonrió. La tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso, le encantaba cuando Katherine empezaba a maquinar maldades, eso se iba a poner en verdad bueno para ellos y terrible para esa Caroline.

\- Elijah ya debe estar en camino. Él siempre ha sido el más práctico de los hermanos, quizá yo como su prometida pueda advertirle de esa Caroline. Es una pequeña estúpida acostumbrada a que vivan detrás de ella, pero cuando sienta la hostilidad de Elijah van a empezar los problemas.

\- Eso puede funcionar, crear enemistades y desconfianza, hacer que ella se sienta incómoda al punto de desear irse. Pero no lo hará y lo sabes, la han desheredado, no tiene un centavo y solo le corresponde lo de Kol, considerando además que espera un hijo de este.

\- Eso se puede solucionar – contestó muy tranquila – algún veneno o pócima de Pearl ayudaría. Puedo dárselo discretamente en las bebidas, tendrá un aborto natural.

\- Muy bien Kath, me haces sentir orgulloso – la besó nuevamente. El plan parecía retomar su curso y todo saldría bien para ellos.

\- ¿Y cómo va lo otro? ¿Has encontrado ya el paradero de Tristán De Martel? Porque estoy segura que si hay una persona que se puede llevar a rastras a Caroline aunque los Mikaelson se opongan, es él.

\- La mala noticia es que no, aún nada. Pero aún hay una forma de ubicarlos. Los Lockwood irán a pasar una temporada en Londres. Hablaré con Tyler y le pediré que si alguna vez escucha hablar de Tristán en Londres le envíe una carta de mi parte. Le diré que somos amigos y escuché que andaba por ahí pero no tengo su dirección fija. Lamentablemente es lo mejor que tenemos.

\- Pero es algo, Damon. Al menos tenemos la oportunidad de encontrarlo y... – un ruido en los arbustos los hizo detener su conversación. Ambos miraron a los lados y se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Si alguien los había escuchado hablar entonces ese alguien tendría que ser silenciado. Pero lo único que vieron poco después fue al gato de su madre aparecer por ahí.

\- No fue nada – le dijo Damon despreocupado.

\- Entonces está decidido. Tú has lo tuyo con Lockwood, sigue el plan de seducir a Rebekah, mientras yo me encargo de poner a todos en contra de Caroline y de que aborte al engendro.

\- Bien – se dieron un nuevo beso, uno más prolongado.

Damon tuvo que irse rápido, Kath se arregló el vestido y volvió a casa. La dueña de los oídos indiscretos que oyeron toda la conversación aún no salía de su asombro. Escondida entre las sombras, Elena se llevó una mano al pecho. Sabía que Kath tenía algo de maldad, pero no imaginó hasta qué punto. Algo tenía que hacer para evitar aquello, lo que sea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Elena sabía tres cosas muy importantes de su hermana, cosas que si quisiera podía ponerla en serios aprietos y de paso arriesgar todo el futuro de la familia. Sabía que se acostaba con Damon descaradamente y encima en su propia casa, sabía además que planeaba seducir a Klaus para quedarse como señora Mikaelson y ser heredera de la gran fortuna de la familia. Pero lo peor de todo era que se enteró también querían deshacerse de Caroline como sea, empezando por hacer que aborte. Era claro que tenía que advertir a alguien para evitar eso, no podía callarse con información tan importante. Amenazar a Katherine quedaba descartado, conocía a su hermana y sabía era capaz de todo para hacerla callar.

"Pero si hablo lo que hace con Damon también sería mi ruina", pensó temerosa. Era cierto, si el mundo se enteraba que su hermana se acostaba con otro que no era su prometido como toda una mujerzuela la mancha del deshonor iba a caer sobre ella también y jamás podría casarse. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, algo que no la perjudique a ella pero que detenga los horribles planes de Katherine. Siempre supo que era una mujer vil, pero no imaginó hasta qué punto llegaba su maldad, se preguntó también si acaso su madre estaría enterada de eso. "No lo creo, ella está muy feliz con Tatia novia de Klaus, esto lo desaprobaría por completo". Quizá ahí estaba la clave, hacer que su madre se entere, obviamente Isobel mantendría todo en estricto secreto para no caer en el escándalo, pero pondría en su sitio a Katherine. O al menos eso esperaba.

\- Elena, estás muy distraída hoy, ¿qué te sucede? – Annabelle la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaban dando un paseo por la plaza del pueblo, salió con la excusa de distraerse un poco pero no lograba alejar de su cabeza aquello.

\- Un poco, no han sido buenos días – se excusó.

\- ¿Al menos escuchaste algo de lo que te estaba diciendo? – negó con la cabeza avergonzada, no podía simplemente ignorar a su amiga haciéndole ese desplante.

\- Lo siento.

\- Olvídalo, debes tener problemas en casa, supongo.

\- ¿Por qué supones eso?

\- No sé, todos tienen problemas en casa últimamente – ese comentario le pareció algo extraño, ¿será que ella sabía o sospechaba algo? No, eso era imposible.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, tú deberías saberlo – ajá. Ahí estaba. Anna no era precisamente la mujer más discreta del mundo, no era necesario hacer mucho esfuerzo para sacarle la lengua.

\- ¿Es sobre Katherine?

\- ¿Sabes si ya tomó "eso"?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Anna miró a los lados como asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca para escuchar y al fin habló.

\- Hace unos días fue a la tienda de mi madre, pidió discreción pero fui yo quien le llevó aquello. Son unas yerbas que sirven bueno... cuando una mujer no quiere tener hijos las toma en infusión. O cuando ya lo tiene y quiere perderlo, si me entiendes – Elena palideció. Así que el plan de su hermana ya estaba en ejecución – Oye, no vayas a comentar eso con nadie, ¿si? Creí que ya sabías, pero si la señora Isobel se entera que mi madre le vendió eso a tu hermana las cosas se pondrán feas.

\- Claro, claro. Guardaré silencio – caminaron un poco más sin decir nada, las dos hasta parecían algo incómodas – Por favor, hablemos de otra cosa que lo que menos quiero es pensar en los problemas de Kath. Dime, ¿qué tan serio es lo de tu madre y el señor Jonathan? – Anna sonrió con picardía, eso le hizo cambiar un poco el gesto.

\- Pues parece ir muy bien, él se nota que está enamorado, madre es muy discreta pero también se ve en sus ojos la verdad. Pues no sé cómo les irá a ellos, en cuanto a mi...

\- Jeremy Gilbert – Anna asintió, Elena ahora si sonreía. Ese Jeremy era un buen chico y también se notaba que gustaba de Anna.

\- ¿Te imaginas algo así? Mi madre con el señor Jonathan y yo con Jeremy, sería demasiado pedir.

\- Oh no lo creo, en realidad me parece maravilloso.

\- Puede ser – pasaron cerca de la tienda de un modista para hombres, la única en Mystic Falls para caballeros y todo aquel que pudiera pagar. Miraron con discreción por la ventana. Las mejillas de Elena enrojecieron al ver como Stefan se probaba un saco, hace días que no lo veía pues no había salido para nada de casa. No estaba solo, Jeremy Gilbert también andaba por ahí conversando con el dueño de la tienda. A su lado iba Matt Donovan. Hace buen tiempo que no lo veía, al parecer había estado fuera del pueblo y regresó hace unos días – Vaya, al fin volvió Matt – comentó Anna. Cuando los chicos advirtieron su presencia les sonrieron y les saludaron con las manos. Ya para ese punto las dos muchachas tenían las mejillas totalmente rojas y se sentían presas de la emoción que da el primer amor, o la primera ilusión quizá.

\- Creo que deberíamos presentárselo – dijo despacio Elena.

\- ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

\- ¿Crees que tu madre se moleste si organizas una fiesta de té en tu casa? O un almuerzo quizá, puedes invitar a los chicos, también a los Mikaelson. A Rebekah.

\- No te entiendo, ¿por qué de pronto se te ha ocurrido algo así?

\- Tengo un plan – dijo muy sonriente. Había algo que no se le había pasado en todo lo que escuchó del plan de Katherine y Damon, además también lo había visto. Rebekah era el blanco de Damon y tampoco podía permitir que ese desgraciado le hiciera daño a la joven. Matt era un buen chico, quizá si se gustaban ya el Salvatore acabaría sobrando.

* * *

Caroline estaba dando gracias al cielo de que esa desgraciada llamada Katherine no se hubiera atrevido a pisar la mansión Mikaelson en días. La verdad no creía que fuera porque simplemente haya decidido no frecuentar la mansión por vergüenza, si esa desgraciada parecía no tener sangre den la cara. Oh no, esa mujer estaba esperando que bajen las aguas para atacar de nuevo. Lo importante es que de alguna forma las acciones de esa mujer despreciable la habían hecho recapacitar y volver al ruedo, también darse cuenta de algunas cosas muy importantes. La primera, esa casa necesitaba de una mujer que se haga cargo y ya que Rebekah parecía estar muy indispuesta iba a tener que ser ella. Se sentía bastante bien de salud, muy aparte de las náuseas y mareos que le daban de a ratos todo lo demás estaba en perfecto orden. Al principio le costó un poco, nunca se había hecho cargo de una casa tan grande, ni cuando vivía en Washington con los De Martel. Pronto aprendió a ordenarse y se sintió satisfecha al notar que ya todos los empleados de la casa la reconocían como la señora. Ella era quien aprobaba las comidas, supervisaba el trabajo de todos, hasta conversaba con ellos. La cocinera le comentó que le agradaba mucho ella como señora, porque "la otra", en referencia a Katherine, era una prepotente que solo sabía ningunearlos.

Y muy aparte de las cuestiones del hogar se había dado cuenta lo distanciada que había estado de Rebekah. Quizá era porque cada que quería hablar con ella aparecía Katherine cerca y no le agradaba para nada pasar el rato con ella, pero ahora que la Petrova se había distanciado tuvo más tiempo y oportunidad de compartir conversaciones con Rebekah. Y eso era lo más importante de todo, que se estaba dando cuenta lo mal que estaba Bekah. Sabía que a los hermanos les había afectado mucho la muerte de Kol, ella misma aún sentía que jamás podría superar aquello, pero Rebekah lo estaba llevando muy mal. Casi no comía, con esa excusa de estar siempre indispuesta pedía que le lleven la comida a la habitación y ni la tocaba. Caroline por poco empezaba a forzarla a que se siente a la mesa con ellos, al menos así comía. Lo que le quedaba claro a Caroline es que todo eso era porque su cuñada no quería que Klaus se dé cuenta que la estaba pasando mal. Siempre ocultaba sus lágrimas de él y trataba de mostrarse de lo más amable y sonriente. No entendía la verdad por qué ese afán de que su hermano no supiera lo que pasaba, por qué en lugar de apoyarse en él decidía huir.

Pero algo tenía que hacer para que se distraiga, sobre todo ahora que el tal Damon tampoco había pisado la mansión pues salió fuera del pueblo unos días. Le desagradaba, pero la presencia de ese tipo alegraba de cierta forma a Rebekah, aunque seguía sin gustarle para nada. Y esa mañana estaba justamente pensando en eso cuando Henry le avisó que había correspondencia para ellas. Le pareció extraño pero se apresuró en leerlo. Era una invitación de Annabelle, la hija de la señora Pearl, a un almuerzo en casa. La invitación claro era para toda la familia Mikaelson, ella incluida. Le pareció una excelente idea, seguían de luto pero necesitaban distraerse todos, incluyendo a Klaus por supuesto. El almuerzo era en dos días, tenía que convencer a los dos Mikaelson para que vayan con ella. Miró el reloj, ya era hora de bajar a ordenar el almuerzo.

Estaba bastante animada ese día, quizá la idea de llevar a distraerse a los hermanos y de paso conocer a más gente del pueblo la tenía así. Kol siempre habló con cariño de Mystic Falls, nombraba siempre a sus amigos Matt, Stefan y Jeremy, compañeros de travesuras en la niñez. Hablaba tanto de su pueblo que ella hasta sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Quizá a Kol le agradaría saber que ella podía hacer amistad con ellos, si, seguro lo aprobaría mucho. Y la verdad esperaba que donde quiera que esté, y si podía verla desde algún lugar llamado "cielo", su Kol esté sonriendo viendo como ella podía salir adelante a pesar de lo difícil que era todo. Conforme se iba acercando a la cocina le pareció escuchar cierto barullo y apresuró el paso, esperaba no sea ningún problema.

\- ¡Yo te lo estoy ordenando! – "Oh no", se dijo Caroline con amargura. Reconoció esa voz de inmediato. ¿Por qué el mundo parecía empeñarse en arruinarle la felicidad? Justo cuando mejor se sentía tuvo que volver esa mujer. Caroline abrió la puerta de la cocina y encontró la escena que esperaba. Katherine se veía bastante molesta, la cocinera y sus ayudantes estaban a un lado inmóviles.

\- Ya le dije que solo respondo ante las órdenes de la señora de la cada – le dijo la cocinera. Fue en ese momento que advirtieron su presencia.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – la mirada furiosa de Katherine cayó sobre ella, pero como la maldita hipócrita que era logró hasta sonreír discretamente.

\- Buen día Caroline.

\- Buen día Katherine – contestó con total frialdad. A diferencia de esa arpía, ella no conseguía ser hipócrita con la gente que le desagradaba - ¿Por qué estás gritándole a la cocinera de la mansión?

\- Esta mujer no sigue mis consejos, yo solo quería ordenar el almuerzo para la familia.

\- Katherine, en verdad agradecemos tu apoyo los primeros días, pero ya todo está en orden aquí. Me estoy haciendo cargo y esta amable mujer solo responde ante mis órdenes, las de Klaus y Rebekah. Nadie más – sentía la mirada de odio de Katherine intentando destruirle, pero no iba a lograrlo. Las miradas no matan, las palabras menos, y ella ya había pasado bastante en su vida como para dejar que una mujer como ella la intimide.

\- Me parece bastante grosero de tu parte que me lo digas de esa manera.

\- Para nada, no intento ser grosera. Al contrario, le has faltado el respeto a nuestra empleada por negarse a seguir tus órdenes, eso me parece inaceptable. Puede que aún pienses que soy una extraña, que quizá no merezco ser una Mikaelson. Pero soy la señora de esta casa, te guste o no. Así que por favor te pido amablemente que dejes de darles órdenes de esa forma tan grosera a nuestros empleados, no es algo que voy a tolerar.

\- No sé de donde sacas esas cosas – dijo visiblemente incómoda. La cocinera y sus ayudantes sonreían con discreción. La había puesto en su lugar tal como merecía.

\- Si viniste a apoyarnos con el almuerzo puedes quedarte tranquila, yo lo haré. Rebekah está en su habitación si quieres hablar con ella, ya no necesitas preocuparte por estas cosas. Eres una invitada, no te molestes con temas domésticos.

\- Una invitada por ahora. Pero que no se te olvide que también seré parte de esta familia pronto, quizá deberías pensarlo antes de intentar humillarme.

\- No lo intento.

\- Escucha – dijo caminando hacia ella. Su andar le pareció amenazante, iba a soltar su veneno, lo sabía y solo se preparó para el golpe – puede que ahora todos corran detrás de ti porque eres la pobre viuda que Kol dejó, pero no por eso eres la señora de la casa y menos vas a ser superior.

\- Oh claro, la señora de la casa vendría a ser la esposa de Klaus. Es decir, tu hermana Tatia, ¿verdad?

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – luego probaremos a quien obedecen los empleados, a la esposa del hermano más rico, o a la del inútil hermano muerto – no aguantó escuchar eso y de verdad no pudo contenerse más. Sin pensarlo le dio una cachetada, la más fuerte que jamás había dado en su vida, con toda la rabia que esas palabras le hicieron sentir.

\- ¡Cierra la boca mujerzuela! – gritó fuertemente mientras una sorprendida Katherine se llevaba la mano a la mejilla lastimada - ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Kol! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de él! – tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre ella, de coger esos lindos cabellos y arrastrarlos, de limpiar el piso con ellos. No recordaba haberse sentido tan enojada en mucho tiempo, pero es que esa desgraciada había conseguido acabar con su equilibrio. No podía tener el descaro de hablar así de su Kol, no iba a soportar más su presencia - ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora! ¡No te quiero aquí!

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Me estás echando de la mansión de mi prometido?

\- ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate ahora o no respondo de mis actos!

\- Oh... qué tierna – se seguía burlando, como si esa cachetada no hubiera sido nada. Eso era lo que más le desesperaba, que sus palabras no le afectaban sino al contrario, Katherine las cogía como burla – No tengo por qué obedecerte, ya te dije que no eres nadie, solo la pobre y triste viuda que todos pronto olvidarán – de verdad no solo estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada, por poco y hace eso de cogerla de los cabellos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – miró de lado, era Klaus acompañado del mayordomo. Él lucía bastante serio y la verdad esperaba que al menos haya escuchado parte de las cosas que dijo Katherine.

\- No quiero a esta mujer en nuestra casa – le dijo ella – sé que es tu futura cuñada, que no tengo derecho, pero no puedo tolerar que esté frente a mi cuando me ofende tanto, no solo a mi sino a la memoria de Kol – ella retrocedió hasta quedar a la altura de Klaus. Lo miró de reojo nuevamente y notó como fruncía el ceño.

\- Katherine, por favor, retírate.

\- No puedes echarme de aquí.

\- Lo estoy haciendo – le dijo firme – mi cuñada está embarazada de mi sobrino y la estas perturbando. Por si fuera poco ofendes la memoria de mi hermano muerto, ¿es que tienes algún problema en la cabeza? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a aprovecharte de nuestra hospitalidad y ofender a mi familia?

\- Te recuerdo que también soy tu familia.

\- Eso está por verse – aquello le sorprendió hasta a Caroline. Cuando Katherine abrió los ojos sorprendida supo que también había sido un golpe bajo.

\- Elijah sabrá de esto, y no le va a gustar nada – le dijo muy ofendida, estaba roja de furia. La miraba como si fuera a arrancarle los ojos, y aunque Caroline sabía que había triunfado no se sentía así, no después de haber escuchado todas sus venenosas palabras.

\- Henry, por favor acompaña a la señorita Petrova.

\- Como ordene, señor – el mayordomo abrió la puerta, Katherine los miró rabiosa pero siguió al hombre sin decir una palabra más. La cocinera y sus asistentes estaban ahí pasmadas pero salieron discretamente por la puerta que daba hacia los jardines.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto – le dijo Klaus despacio. Caroline volvió a mirarlo, en verdad la situación había sido terrible - ¿Te sientes bien? – notó la preocupación en sus ojos, solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y que además tenía los ojos rojos conteniendo lágrimas que se le querían escapar de pura rabia. Podían meterse con ella, podía insultarla si quería y eso no le iba a importar. Pero no con su Kol, eso no lo iba a tolerar.

\- Ella... ella... Le dijo el inútil hermano muerto – se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía deseos de llorar - ¡Klaus no la soporto! ¡No quiero verla! No puede hablar así de Kol, no es posible que diga esas cosas de él, no puede... - ya no pudo controlar más las lágrimas. Sentía deseos de explotar y llorar, ya estaba empezando a derrumbarse.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que no imaginó. Tal como una vez ella hizo con él y lo abrazó en su llanto, él hizo lo mismo. Los brazos de Klaus la envolvieron, sintió un beso en su frente. Derrotada, posó su cabeza en el pecho de su cuñado y ahí lloró. Se aferró fuerte a él, no quiso soltarlo en un buen rato. Apretó los ojos y dio gracias al cielo que Klaus estuviera ahí para ella, no sabía qué hacer sin su abrazo y su presencia que siempre le daba la calma que necesitaba.

* * *

AH CARAMBA

Por un lado Elenita tiene un plan, o dos mejor dicho #yei

Esta vez Kath no pudo contenerse, le tiene demasiada rabia a Caroline y no imaginó que las cosas llegarían tan lejos

¿Habrá la revancha de este torneo de artes marciales? XD Ya veremos

Por cierto amoras, no olviden que SIEMPRE ando colgando marianelladas, spoilers y demás detalles de esta y otras historias en mi fanpage de Facebook EL DOGAN DE KATIE. Un like no te hace más pobre ni a mi más rica XD #OKNO


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

La verdad hubiera esperado eso de cualquier persona, pero no de Katherine. Cuando Rebekah se enteró de la discusión que tuvo con Caroline en la cocina no lo pudo creer. Katherine había sido su mejor amiga en New Orleans, no se creía que de pronto haya atacado a Caroline con esas palabras tan viles y que además haya insultado la memoria de su hermano. Pero vamos, su cuñada no mentía y se notaba por lo alterada que la dejó aquella discusión, ese día ni pudo almorzar con ellos pues hasta empezó a sentirse mal y la llevaron a su habitación a descansar. También supo lo que pasó gracias a la cocinera y sus ayudantes quienes escucharon todo. Era verdad, Kath había hecho esa atrocidad bajo su propio techo, no quería creerlo.  
¿Pero qué pudo haber empujado a su amiga a actuar de esa manera? Quizá eran celos, solo podía ser eso. Había notado que a Kath no le agradaba nada Caroline, quizá se haya sentido desplazada de pronto. Le parecía imperdonable lo que Katherine hizo, pero simplemente las cosas no podían ser así, tenía que haber una explicación. Necesitaba hablar con ella aunque sea un momento, quería escuchar de sus propias palabras por qué había actuado de esa manera. Y aunque por un lado le preocupada la situación de Katherine con la familia, también la traía preocupada que le pase algo al su sobrino o a Caroline por culpa de esa discusión. Había escuchado que los primeros meses eran muy delicados.  
Lo bueno fue que para el día siguiente Caroline ya se sentía mucho mejor y hasta se encontraba algo animada. Dijo que la joven Annabelle había enviado una invitación a almorzar para toda la familia y sería bueno que vayan. Aunque aún estaban de luto y esperando la llegada de Elijah, Klaus también estuvo de acuerdo con aquello, aunque no aceptó participar en el almuerzo y solo prometió dejarlas a las dos pues él tenía asuntos que atender. Y la verdad Rebekah no se sentía en absoluto animada a salir de casa, las veces que había aceptado salir era porque Katherine la animaba y además estaba Damon, aquel hombre tan encantador. Era apuesto si, cuando estaba en su agradable compañía hasta podía evitar su triste realidad. Pero quien sabe, si Annabelle había invitado a las familias quizá pudiera ver a Kath y Damon, también a los demás, hace mucho que no hablaba con nadie.  
\- Vamos, anímate – le decía sonriente Caroline – será nuestra primera salida de cuñadas.  
\- No lo había pensado de esa manera – Rebekah esbozó una sonrisa, aquello no sonaba nada mal. Aunque había compartido mucho tiempo con Caroline al inicio sentía que aún quería conocerla más, que quería hacerla también su mejor amiga, su hermana. Como hubiera querido Kol.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Bien, buscaré algo que ponerme.  
Al igual que Caroline, lo suyo nunca había sido los vestidos oscuros, solía usar unos hermosos y alegres, llenos de color y vida. Solo que desde lo de Kol no se sentía con ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de intentar ser feliz. Sabía que tenía que salir adelante, que él lo hubiera querido así. Tenía esos pequeños planes, como conocer más a Caroline, pero a veces hasta se preguntaba si acaso eso serviría de algo, si actuar como si a Kol le hubiera gustado lograría devolverle las fuerzas para vivir. Y aunque en serio intentaba animarse, al final del día sentía que no, nada de lo que intentaba hacer para seguir con su vida tenía sentido. No importaba si actuaba como a Kol le hubiera gustado, él no estaría ahí para verla, él ya no iba a volver jamás. Rebekah estaba deprimida, solo que no lo notaba ni quería aceptarlo. O quizá sí, quizá por eso se esforzaba tanto en ocultar sus lágrimas de todos, en especial de Klaus. Sabía que su hermano sufría y no quería darle más preocupaciones, Klaus no se merecía eso. Quizá por lo mismo hacía a diario el esfuerzo por ser feliz, por eso almorzaba y cenaba con la familia cada que podía, pero no lo lograba del todo. No tenía ganas de nada y no veía la forma de salir. Ni siquiera sabía si quería acabar con eso y volver a ser feliz.  
Y ahí estaba, con un vestido oscuro y con el cabello recogido, mirándose al espejo y tratando de cubrir sus ojeras. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Caroline y Klaus esperándola, ella lucía un vestido de la misma tonalidad que ella, en verdad hasta parecían hermanas. Ambas rubias y tristes. En verdad parecía que Caroline intentaba animarla, y Rebekah agradecía su esfuerzo, aunque dudaba que eso fuera posible. "Aún puedo poner una excusa, puedo decir que me siento mal", pensó apenas estuvo al lado de ambos. Pero entonces Klaus la tomó de la mano y la apretó despacio. Ella lo quedó mirando mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente. Lo quedó mirando y hasta sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Y si le contaba a él como se sentía? ¿Si le contaba a alguien qué le estaba pasando? Quizá eso haría que deje de sentirse de esa manera, quizá eso la aliviaría aunque sea un poco. "No, solo les darás más preocupaciones. Ya bastante tienen con su propio sufrimiento como para que los atormentes más", se dijo y sonrió como pudo. Era lo que tocaba.  
\- Vamos – le dijo Klaus – las dejaré en casa de la señora Pearl y pasaré por ustedes en... ¿Está bien tres horas?  
\- Si, está perfecto – contestó Caroline. A ella también le pareció tiempo prudente, seguro los demás iban a quedarse hasta pasada la hora del té, pero ellas estaban de luto y no podían participar de reuniones sociales, al menos no de momento. Además ella tampoco sentía muchos deseos de estar fuera de casa, solo el tiempo del almuerzo estaba bien.  
\- Bien, entonces andando.  
Klaus las acompañó en el carruaje, durante el camino hablaron muy poco, pero Caroline empezó a hacer algunas preguntas sobre los lugar para ubicarse mejor. Cierto, aparte de la salida al lago Caroline no conocía el pueblo. Y eso hasta le dio un poco de ánimo, señalando las mansiones conocidas y demás lugares emblemáticos de Mystic Falls sintió que regresaba a esas épocas de niña cuando pasaba mucho tiempo en el pueblo. Entraron al centro, pasando por la plaza principal, la alcaldía y tiendas conocidas hasta llegar a la casa de Pearl y Anabelle, justo al lado de la tienda que ambas manejaban. Cerca habían otros carruajes que Rebekah reconoció, uno era de la familia Petrova, otro de los Lockwood, y también algunos caballos. Parecía haber mucha gente esa tarde, ya hasta empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa. Y al ver a Caroline notó que ambas tenían el mismo problema. Desde el entierro de Kol no pasaban tiempo con tanta gente junta, y la verdad hasta le daba un poco de vergüenza pensar que todos ellos la habían visto llorar. Lo que menos quería era notar sus miradas llenas de lástima, preguntas por compromiso o quizá intentando sacar algún chisme, especialmente de Caroline. Klaus las ayudó a bajar del carruaje cediéndoles la mano a cada una y las escoltó hasta la puerta de la casa.  
\- Bien, acá estamos – dijo él muy tranquilo mientras tocaba la puerta.  
\- ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte? – preguntó Caroline. Él negó despacio con la cabeza, hasta parecía haber cierta tristeza en su mirada.  
\- La verdad me encantaría acompañarlas, pero tengo algo urgente que hacer. Prometo que resolveré ese asunto lo antes posible y pasaré la tarde con ustedes. ¿Qué dicen?  
\- ¿Es de negocios? – preguntó Rebekah. La actitud de Klaus le parecía algo sospechosa pero no creía que su hermano le esté ocultando algo importante.  
\- Si, de New Orleans. Pero descuiden, para cuando regrese por ustedes todo estará bien.  
\- Te creeré – le dijo Caroline. Notó que ambos se miraron sonrientes un instante, pero eso se vio interrumpido cuando Pearl abrió la puerta.  
\- ¡Buenas tardes! – dijo muy sonrientes la mujer – Qué alegría verlos aquí, pensé que los Mikaelson no iban a venir esta tarde.  
\- Buenas tardes Pearl, en realidad vengo a dejar a estas dos encantadoras mujeres para el almuerzo, yo debo atender unos asuntos de negocios.  
\- Oh, es una lástima Klaus. Qué alegría verte Rebekah, y... - miró a Caroline un instante como intentando recordar algo – Señora Mikaelson. Disculpa querida, no logro recordar tu nombre, lo siento en verdad.  
\- No tiene que disculparse, apenas si nos han presentado – le dijo ella muy amable – Caroline, soy Caroline.  
\- Bien Caroline, sea bienvenida a mi casa. Adelante, los chicos esperan y están hambrientos. No se preocupe Klaus, estarán muy bien atendidas.  
\- Perfecto, nos vemos más tarde, disfruten su almuerzo – Klaus se alejó mientras ellas entraban a casa y un sirviente las ayudó llevando sus abrigos. Pasaron a la sala y la primera que les hizo el encuentro fue Elena. Dentro estaban Carol y Tyler Lockwood, Jonathan y Jeremy Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, también ese muchacho... casi no lo reconoció. ¿Ese era Matt Donovan? Vaya, había pasado mucho tiempo y estaba realmente cambiado. De hecho se veía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.  
\- ¡Rebekah! ¡Caroline! De verdad pensé que no iban a venir, me alegra verlas – decía Elena sonriente. Pronto a su lado apareció también Anabelle.  
\- Buenas tardes – les dijo también con una suave sonrisa, Rebekah sabía que Anna fue siempre una chica tímida, por eso hasta se le hizo raro que organizara un almuerzo en casa – fue a Elena quien se le ocurrió y la verdad me pareció una excelente idea, hace mucho que no veíamos a todos juntos. Me alegra verte Rebekah. Señora Mikaelson, lamento mucho su pérdida, acá todos queríamos mucho a Kol, ¿sabe? Él era un gran chico.  
\- Gracias – contestó Caroline despacio. Siempre que le hablaban bien de Kol había cierto brillo en sus ojos y una expresión que a Rebekah le daba mucha tristeza. Creía saber lo que sentía, por un lado la alegría de saber que su Kol era tan querido, por otro la tristeza de recordar cuanta falta le hacía.  
\- Déjame presentarla a los demás – Caroline y Elena avanzaron juntas hacia los invitados, ella las siguió junto con Anna ya que claramente no tenía intención de quedarse ahí parada como una tonta. Le alivió en parte no ver rostros llenos de hipocresía o murmuraciones, conocía a esa gente y conocía también sus sonrisas francas. Quizá ver a Elena y Caroline juntas les terminó de confirmar que no había ninguna enemistad por quien fue la prometida de Kol y su esposa. Se saludaron brevemente, Caroline era una dama bastante educada en realidad, muy encantadora. Rebekah recordaba haber sido así alguna vez en un tiempo que le parecía ya bastante lejano aunque de eso no más de dos meses. Claro, todo era mejor antes de la muerte de Kol – Ven Bekah, quizá no lo recuerdas muy bien – le dijo de pronto Elena sacándola de sus pensamientos – Rebekah, él es Matt, el hijo mayor de los Donovan. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
\- Algo – contestó despacio mientras miraba al muchacho que estaba al frente. Si, algo recordaba de un muchacho delgado y pequeño, muy poco agraciado. El joven que tenía al frente era totalmente diferente. Quizá no lucía como todo un caballero del porte de Klaus o Elijah, y si se fijaba en sus ropas parecía no estar en condiciones para eso. Y aún así lucía elegante a su manera, encantador como no lo hubiera imaginado. Más que eso, había algo en él que hasta le daba cierta calma. Tenía una sonrisa natural muy bella, se atrevió a pensar hasta "adorable". Sin querer Rebekah sonrió también.  
\- Me alegra que no me recuerde señorita Mikaelson, fui un muchacho bastante lamentable. Prefiero creer que esta es la primera impresión de mí que tiene – hasta Rebekah pensó así, prefería no recordar a esa muchachito. El joven que tenía al frente era la realidad y no valía la pena mirar al pasado – También me imagino que debe haber escuchado muchas veces esto, pero de verdad lo siento – su gesto adquirió algo de tristeza. Le creía si, él decía que lo sentía y de verdad ella lo creía – también conocí a Kol, no éramos grandes amigos pero fue lo suficiente para saber que fue un gran hombre. Entiendo cómo se siente también, mi padre murió hace más de un año en la guerra.  
\- Oh... no tenía idea joven Donovan, lo siento mucho – y era cierto también aquello. Lo sentía, sabía lo que era perder a alguien en la guerra y sí que dolía mucho. Si había alguien en la sala que la entendía era ese Matt.  
\- La guerra ha sido terrible para todos, es verdad, y yo entiendo cómo se siente. Pero no dude que puede contar con mi apoyo cuando lo necesite – la miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba, sus palabras eran tan sinceras que la conmovían. Le daban ganas de llorar y rezaba internamente para que no se noten sus ojos cristalizados.  
\- Ya podemos pasar al comedor – anunció de pronto Pearl. Eso fue un alivió, estaba tan sensible con todo ese asunto que Rebekah hasta estuvo segura que acabaría por echarse a llorar ahí delante de todos.  
\- ¿Puedo acompañarla? – preguntó Matt de pronto. Rebekah asintió suavemente, él le cedió su brazo y avanzó junto a él hasta el comedor.  
Fue un almuerzo bastante entretenido a pesar de todo. A su lado derecho estaba sentado Matt, a su izquierda Caroline quien se sentó cerca de Stefan y Elena. La señora Pearl era una excelente anfitriona, siempre sacaba un tema de conversación entretenido cuando el silencio parecía hacerse paso. Hablaron del pueblo, de algunas historias típicas del lugar, algunas de terror incluso, de aquellas que de niña le asustaron mucho pero que ahora solo le hacían sonreír. Rebekah les contó sobre New Orleans, Caroline sobre varias ciudades que había visitado durante el tiempo que acompañó a Kol. Todos parecían bastante entretenidos, hasta ella. Se alegraba de tener a un lado a Caroline y del otro a Matt, porque de los que estaban ahí presentes eran los únicos que entendían de verdad el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Se preguntaba como hacía Caroline para salir adelante, como es que parecía intentarlo siempre a pesar de lo difícil que era. "Tiene un motivo", pensó Rebekah de pronto, "tiene a su hijo, eso le da fuerzas para vivir". Claro, un hijo siempre es un motor para salir adelante. ¿Y Matt? ¿Qué hizo Matt cuando su padre murió en esa maldita guerra? ¿Cómo lo logró? La pregunta real era, ¿cómo se encuentra la voluntad de seguir viviendo cuando sientes que ya nada vale la pena?  
\- ¿Están listos para el postre? – preguntó Pearl poniéndose de pie – Annabelle y yo lo preparamos, esperamos les guste nuestra tarta, es una receta familiar.  
\- Muero por probar algo hecho de sus hermosas manos, Pearl – dijo de pronto Jonathan Gilbert haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara.  
\- Lo mismo digo – murmuró despacio Jeremy mientras miraba fijamente a Anna. La muchacha también enrojeció, a nadie le pasaba desapercibido ya que los Gilbert tenían mucho interés por las anfitrionas. Hubieron sonrisas y miradas cómplices entre todos. La idea no les desagradaba, Rebekah hasta pensó que se verían muy lindos todos juntos.  
\- ¡Oh vaya! Creo que llego justo a tiempo para el postre – aquella voz tan familiar los hizo girar a todos a la vez. Katherine acababa de llegar y estaba entregando su abrigo a una doncella. Por el evidente rostro de incomodidad de Annabelle se dio cuenta que ella no estaba invitada, hasta Elena puso mala cara. Miró de reojo a Caroline y esta también apartó la mirada incómoda. Después del terrible incidente que tuvieron no dudaba que lo que menos quería su cuñada era tenerla al frente.  
\- Por supuesto que no Kath – le dijo Pearl más tranquila logrando manejar la situación – toma asiento querida, estamos por servir.  
A diferencia del almuerzo, los ánimos decayeron notablemente. Aunque los hombres ahí presentes parecían no darse cuenta de nada y a Katherine parecía no importarle que otras estén incómodas, ella hablaba con naturalidad, hacía comentarios graciosos y llenos de picardía típicos de Katherine, ella sabía como manejarse entre la gente como si nada a pesar de las tensiones. Ni Anna, ni Elena y mucho menos Caroline dijeron nada, su cuñada dejó a la mitad el postre y se excusó de la mesa. No apareció hasta mucho rato después cuando ya todos estaban en la sala y se estaba sirviendo un té digestivo.  
\- Me parece que tu cuñada no se siente bien – le dijo Matt quien la había acompañado durante todo este tiempo - ¿Crees que le haya caído mal la comida?  
\- Puede ser – aunque sabía no era así, no iba a contarle a Matt los problemas familiares. Por suerte faltaba poco para que Klaus llegara a recogerlas y esperaba no tarde más de lo planeado – iré a ver si necesita algo, no tardo – se excusó ella también. Caroline estaba en una habitación privada descansado, había dicho que sentía mareos y Pearl la condujo a ese lugar donde nadie la molestara. Rebekah tocó la puerta despacio y al no tener respuesta ingresó.  
\- ¿Sigue afuera esa mujer? – preguntó con fastidio. Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
\- No creo que se vaya Caroline, se ve bastante cómoda.  
\- Claro, se ve cómoda con molestarme. No saldré de acá hasta que llegue Klaus.  
\- Si, lo imaginé. ¿Pero te sientes bien? ¿Nauseas? ¿Mareos?  
\- No, descuida. Simplemente no quiero verla.  
\- Está bien. De todas maneras si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.  
\- Claro.  
Rebekah salió de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina a pedir un vaso con agua. Tomaría un poco y pediría le lleven a Caroline, quien sabe si lo necesite. Y justamente estaba por salir cuando Katherine apareció frente a ella. Puede que la haya seguido, o quizá era un encuentro casual. No sabía qué hacer, después de lo que había escuchado dijo de su hermano y de la incomodidad de Caroline no podía seguir teniendo amistad con ella como si nada. Pero una explicación debía de haber, siempre hay una. Katherine no era una demente que atacaba a la gente porque si, una razón para su terrible proceder tenía que existir.  
\- Rebekah – dijo ella con una media sonrisa - ¿Crees que podemos hablar un momento?  
\- Solo un momento – contestó en voz baja.  
\- Bien, sígueme – salieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, a los jardines. Al fin a solas fue Katherine quién empezó – lo siento, no he podido pasar a visitarte. Pero Klaus me prohibió que regresara y la verdad a mí tampoco me apetece presentarme donde no me quieren.  
\- Si, eso supe. Así como supe de tus terribles palabras a la memoria de mi hermano y de cómo atormentaste a mi cuñada.  
\- Bekah, en serio estoy muy arrepentida. Fue muy horrible, no sé en qué estaba pensando, simplemente no logré controlarme ante las provocaciones de esa mujer.  
\- ¿Provocaciones?  
\- Exacto, nadie quiere escucharme. Estoy muy molesta con Klaus y de verdad no quiero enojarme contigo, pero esa mujercita no es quien dice ser. Me trató terriblemente en cuanto me vio en la cocina, me dijo muy altanera que era la señora de la casa y que yo no tenía ningún derecho ahí, me echó como si fuera una apestada. Mira que yo jamás la he atacado y lo sabes, no entiendo por qué me trató de esa manera ¡Me sacó de quicio Rebekah! No podía permitir que me humille, hablé sin pensar y me expresé de otra forma. Lo que quise decir es que yo sería la esposa de Elijah y también señora Mikaelson, que ella por más esposa de un hermano ahora muerto que haya sido no tenía derecho. La verdad me revienta ver como usa la memoria de Kol para excusarse, o como se las da de gran señora solo por haber estado casada con él.  
\- Kath, Caroline es mi cuñada, madre de mi sobrino y la mujer que mi hermano amó. Y también la conozco, ella no es altanera ni desprecia a la gente. Debe haber sido tu impresión, lo interpretaste mal.  
\- Eso es probable, pero en fin. No quiero seguir hablando de esa mentirosa.  
\- Ella no miente, no sé de donde sacas eso.  
\- Claro que miente Bekah. Ni siquiera es una Forbes de Washington. Es una De Martel.  
\- ¿Cómo dices? – eso acababa de tomarla por sorpresa, no tenía idea de aquello, no imaginó por un instante que Caroline les mintiera con su apellido.  
\- Tengo una amiga en Washintgon, Greta Allison. La conoces, su padre era miembro de la asociación de Fundadores de la Independencia en New Orleans, se mudaron hace dos años.  
\- La recuerdo – no mentía, esa Greta era una persona real.  
\- Pues le escribí a Greta cuando supe que Caroline era de Washington, pensé que quizá la conocía. Me dijo que conocía a Caroline De Martel y que sabía su madre se apellidaba Forbes de soltera. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Esa cuñada que tienes es una víbora mentirosa, vil y pecadora. Todos en Washington lo saben, ella tenía un romance con su hermano.  
\- ¡Qué estás diciendo! – no podía procesar del todo eso del apellido para darse de pronto con esa novedad tan escandalosa – Deben ser chismes, esas tonterías que la gente habla.  
\- Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero Greta dijo en su carta que Caroline tenía un romance con su hermano y que todos los sabían. Que cuando se casó con Kol fue una sorpresa. Hasta me da a pensar que esa mujer usó a tu hermano para escaparse del suyo. Qué cosa más terrible y sucia, la verdad no lo entiendo. Me da asco de solo pensarlo.  
\- Katherine, te juro que si esto es un invento tuyo...  
\- Pregúntale. Quiero saber si tiene el descaro de mentirte cuando la enfrentes – Kath hablaba con tanta seguridad que hasta le dio miedo que sea verdad. No, no podía ser. Una historia tan sórdida no podía ser cierta. No quería creerlo. 

* * *

Bueno bueno, quería tratar el tema de la tristeza de Rebekah hace mucho y al fin tocó _:D_

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww pues si, Mabekah

Por otro lado, bien dijeron que Kath no se iba a quedar tranquila después de lo sucedido. Estamos hablando de la master bitch xD


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Había tenido una tarde ocupada y apenas había merendado algo. Por un lado hasta podía decir que había sido una suerte que Caroline y Rebekah se fueran a ese almuerzo, así podía avanzar con los trámites sin incomodarlas. Bueno, incomodar a Caroline, sabía que ese tema no le agradaba del todo y que no le gustaba hablarlo. Pero Klaus sabía que era necesario normalizar toda la situación, era cierto que Caroline estaba bajo su protección pero tenía todo el derecho de manejar su herencia y la de su hijo como mejor le pareciera.

Esa tarde había llegado el abogado de la familia Mikaelson en New Orleans, quien además se había estado encargado de varios temas legales en su ausencia. Una vez las chicas se fueron pasó a la casa de huéspedes donde se iba a quedar el hombre para conversar al respecto. Le dio varios papeles por firmar, principalmente contratos entre otros. Tocaron claro el asunto de la lectura de testamento de Kol. Aunque el último que hizo no había estado a cargo del abogado de la familia, Kol se había encargado de hacerlo firmar por varios abogados y dejar claro que aquello era auténtico. El hombre, que era de su confianza, se había encargado de ubicar a estas personas y confirmar que se trataba de abogados reales y que aquello no era un fraude. En realidad Klaus no desconfiaba ni del buen juicio de Kol ni de su cuñada, solo quería que todo sea lo más legal posible para que luego nadie se atreva a apelar ese testamento.

Y ya tenían fecha para la lectura del testamento, se celebraría en dos días en una sala especial de la alcaldía de Mystic Falls. Iría por las chicas y les contaría sobre aquella novedad, solo esperaba a Caroline no le incomode la situación. En realidad todo ese cuidado que estaba teniendo era por ella, para no incomodarla, para que esté segura, para que siempre esté bien. Caroline merecía tener todo en paz después de haber pasado esa experiencia terrible que era perder a su amado. Una vez terminó de resolver todos sus pendientes salió de inmediato a casa de Pearl. No le gustaba estar solo en casa. No le gustaba estar sin ella.

Tenía que admitirlo, aunque quizá no estaba bien sentir eso. Caroline se había hecho un espacio especial en casa, en la familia, en su vida. Le gustaba escuchar sus pasos acercándose apresurados a su estudio para contarle lo impactada que estaba por alguna escena de El Conde, o para reflexionar sobre ella. Le gustaba escuchar su voz firme y amable con los sirvientes, como de pronto había pasado de estar oculta en sus habitaciones hasta al fin hacerse cargo de todo como la señora que era. Le gustaba su compañía en las comidas, durante la hora del té. Le gustaba hasta despedirte de ella por las noches antes de ir a dormir. No olvida que fue ella quien le dio consuelo aquella noche de lágrimas y lluvia, no olvidaba como la abrazó y como ella lo confortó. Cuando pensaba en eso sentía que se estremecía. La única mujer en la que siempre confió fue Rebekah, y de pronto llegaba esta hermosa y frágil mujer a hacerse un espacio en su vida. No, frágil no. La había visto en sus peores momentos, después de una perdida así cualquiera tiene un momento de debilidad. Pero ella era fuerte, hermosa, decidida. Ya no se preguntaba como había sido Caroline antes de la tragedia, creía saberlo porque de a ratos esa mujer se dejaba ver. Sonriente, alegre, muy inteligente, con una conversación muy interesante. De a ratos le recordaba a esa Elizabeth del libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio", era como si la presencia de esa maravillosa mujer lo cambiara todo. Y claro, hasta a él lo estaba cambiando. ¿Cuándo en la vida Klaus Mikaelson se iba a poner a leer libros de romance? Solo ella pudo conseguirlo.

Ni siquiera esperó que pasaran las tres horas que prometió, fue a recogerlas y esperaba que la hayan pasado muy bien, ellas se merecían una distracción. Supo pronto qué acertada había sido su decisión de pasar antes a recogerlas apenas vio a Katherine. Lo que menos quería era que Caroline volviera a alterarse por un encuentro con ella, y la verdad Klaus hasta ahora no sabía qué pensar de Kath. Primero intenta seducirlo, luego provoca a su cuñada e insulta a su hermano. No entendía qué problema tenía esa mujer, por qué de pronto actuaba de esa manera tan desconcertante. Y tampoco quería saberlo, no estaba interesado en seguir teniendo una amistad con Katherine. No si eso incomodaba a Caroline.

Saludó brevemente a la dueña de la casa y algunos invitados, las dos Mikaelson salieron de inmediato de la casa, como si hubieran estado ya preparadas para huir. El camino en el carruaje fue silencioso, así que decidió por soltarles la novedad de una vez para que dejen de pensar en Katherine. A Rebekah pareció no importarle mucho, después de todo ella era heredera de su propia fortuna que él de momento administraba. Caroline en cambio, a pesar de su incomodidad inicial, si parecía interesada. Considerando que según Lucien ese tal Tristán De Martel la desheredó por casarse con Kol, si ese testamento no era favorable para ella entonces estaría prácticamente en la miseria. "No tienes que preocuparte, aunque Kol no te haya dejado un solo centavo yo nunca voy a desampararte. Siempre te protegeré", se dijo mientras la miraba en silencio. Por alguna razón esa tarde le parecía más hermosa que nunca.

Él jamás había negado que Caroline era una mujer hermosa, ni siquiera los primeros días de conocerla cuando reinaba el dolor en la mansión. "Ya basta, deja de mirarla. Es la mujer de tu hermano, no puedes seguir con esto", pensó apartando la mirada. Aunque en realidad ya no era la mujer de Kol sentía que era una total falta de respeto mirar a Caroline de esa manera o pensar siquiera en ella de otra forma que no sea como su cuñada. Más que impropio era, como ya se había dicho, una terrible falta de respeto para Kol que mirara a Caroline de otra forma.

Klaus reconocía que su debilidad siempre habían sido las mujeres. En New Orleans tuvo varias amantes y frecuentaba burdeles, disfrutaba de sus conquistas ya sean mujeres casadas o libres. Siempre había sabido apreciar la belleza, disfrutarla, conquistarla. Caroline era una mujer hermosa que de haberla conocido antes que Kol y en otras circunstancias no habría dudado en conquistar. Pero ahora no, ahora tenía que comportarse como un caballero y no faltarle a su hermano, menos a ella. Porque Caroline aún amaba a Kol. Quizá a él lo apreciara de alguna manera, pero Kol siempre sería su gran amor por el que renunció a su familia y a su nombre. Él solo era el cuñado. Nada más, y ojalá a su mente se le grabara eso muy pronto.

Al llegar a la casa ayudó a ambas a bajar del carruaje. Rebekah se excusó diciendo que se sentía indispuesta y fue rápido a su habitación. Se dio cuenta que estuvo muy pensativa durante todo el camino de retorno, perturbada quizá. Esperaba no haya discutido con Katherine, o peor aún, que esta no le haya metido ideas en la cabeza. Aunque le desagradara por toda esa situación, Kath siempre fue la mejor amiga de su hermana y apenas estaba empezando a conocer a Caroline, era obvio que le creería más a su amiga. Y era extraño, porque él también conocía a Kath de toda la vida pero estaba totalmente del lado de Caroline.

\- También iré a descansar – le dijo Caroline mientras subía las escaleras – la comida estuvo excelente, pero por alguna razón siento que me ha caído mal. Creo que la llegada de Katherine me afectó un poco.

\- Descuida, las espero para la cena.

\- Klaus – se detuvieron justo al pie de la escalera. Estuvieron frente a frente unos segundos mirándose, ella parecía querer decir algo importante.

\- Puedes contarme – le dijo con voz suave. Si algo la inquietaba, si algo la atormentaba, él siempre iba a estar para ella. Así como ella estuvo aquella noche de lluvia.

\- He estado pensando, nosotros, bueno... tú y yo... nosotros no hemos ido hasta ahora al cementerio – él asintió despacio. Aquello era cierto. Por un lado sintió una punzada de culpa, por otro hasta cierto temor. No es que no hubiera ido porque no quiso, era porque simplemente aún la muerte de Kol lo lastimaba y la idea de ver su tumba lo entristecía – quiero ir uno de estos días. Tengo que hacerlo y pues no quiero ir sola. Quisiera que me acompañes. Solos los dos, sabes que lo necesitamos.

\- Claro que te iré contigo Caroline. Tenemos que ir juntos – ella asintió. Llevar ese dolor juntos de alguna forma le daba cierto alivio – solo dime cuando.

\- Te digo mañana. Bueno, solo estaba pensando en que tenemos que ir, pero aún no decido cuando. Creo que aún no me siento muy preparada para eso.

\- Lo entiendo, creo que yo tampoco.

\- Pero estaremos bien, ya verás. Lo conseguiremos.

\- Juntos – dijo él y la notó esbozar una hermosa y discreta sonrisa. En ese momento se le hizo más adorable que nunca.

\- Si, juntos. Nos vemos en la cena Klaus.

\- Hasta más tarde – fueron en direcciones contrarias, pero sin querer y casi al mismo tiempo giraron a verse. Con una especie de sorpresa por esa coincidencia se sonrieron. Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones sonriendo, felices de alguna forma, sabiendo que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.

* * *

\- _Me besó – dijo al fin. Aurora abrió la boca sorprendida y se llevó una mano al pecho. Al ver el gesto de su hermana sentía que las mejillas se le ponía rojas, que el corazón le latía acelerado y sentía una vez más que volaba hasta el infinito. Sonreía feliz, convencida que estaba enamorada._

\- _¡Por Dios Caroline! ¡Es increíble! – se tomaron de las manos, Caroline hasta quería llorar de emoción._

\- _Aurora, creo... creo que lo amo – admitió con voz temblorosa, emocionada._

 _Habían pasado unas semanas desde que los militares se instalaron en el condado y desde aquella cena en su casa. El mayor Kol Mikaelson se había vuelto desde entonces el dueño de sus suspiros, de sus fantasías. De su corazón. Con Tristán lejos de Washington por unas semanas más, las hermanas se habían unido a esa especie de fiebre colectiva que afectaba a las damas solteras. Eso era rondar casi siempre en paseos "casuales" las cercanías del campamento del regimiento, entre otros encuentros en las áreas públicas, ya sea en parques, restaurantes, cafés y demás._

 _Luego de esa noche Kol había aparecido muy seguido. Los vecinos invitaban siempre al general Saltzman, y también claro al mayor Mikaelson. Ella siempre miraba por la ventana cuando lo veía llegar a caballo, salía a los jardines esperando encontrarse con él, y hasta era como si Kol también quisiera aquello. Una vez hasta apareció en casa para saludar a las hermanas y para pedir permiso de salir a un paseo con las dos. Con madre aún en cama y ellas gozando de su libertad aceptaron de inmediato, aunque Aurora tenía claro que Kol solo iba por su hermana. Kol iba siempre con otro oficial de su mismo rango llamado Lorenzo St. Jhon, solo Enzo como le gustaba que lo llamaran. Y aunque no es que él y Aurora se gustaran al menos parecían llevarse muy bien._

 _Fue así que empezaron las salidas en pareja. Cuando su madre se enteró que dos oficiales de "buen rango" en el ejército las pretendían autorizó esas salidas, en aquel tiempo asegurarse la vida con alguien del ejército de la Unión era lo que muchas madres querían para sus hijas. Elizabeth De Martel, antes Forbes, estaba segura que la Unión ganaría la guerra y que los oficiales tendrían excelentes puestos en el gobierno, eso sería excelente para sus hijas. Sin Tristán presente para manipular a su madre y sin prohibirles a sus hermanas acercarse a hombre alguno tenían todo el permiso para poder disfrutar de las salidas con ellos. A veces solo paseaban a caballo, en carroza, por la plaza principal, a tomar un café o a algún evento que hacían en la zona. Caroline se sentía en un limbo de felicidad del que no quería escapar._

 _Fue así como empezó a conocer a Kol de verdad. Hablaban mucho, Enzo y Aurora siempre se adelantaban en sus caminatas, quizá como una manera de dejarlos a solas. Kol aparte de ser un hombre apuesto y encantador era muy inteligente y divertido. Le agradaba conversar con él sobre libros, reír hablando de alguna anécdotas de niños, o quizá del mismo regimiento. Kol hablaba mucho del pueblo de Virginia donde nació llamado Mystica Falls, y como Caroline jamás había salido de Washington le contaba sobre cada lugar, sobre las familias, sus amigas, y la historia de la región en general. Kol sabía siempre como hacerla sonreír, y la verdad después de tantos años sintiendo el acoso y la presión de Tristán no imaginó que sería posible sentirse cómoda con un hombre. Pero Kol era ese príncipe maravilloso que siempre soñó, el héroe de los libros, el que rescataba a la dama y le enseñaba lo que era el amor. Caroline quería que él fuera su amor. Era un pensamiento que no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta, que hasta le daba cierto temor confesarle al mismo Kol._

 _Aunque quizá a Kol también quería que ella fuera su amor. Siempre era delicado con ella, encantador. La miraba de una forma que la hacía temblar, que la hacía sentir que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando tomaba su mano y la besaba. O cuando una vez besó suavemente sus mejillas. Estaba nerviosa, por un lado deseando que la besara de verdad, por otro aterrada de que eso pasara. Y cuando al fin sucedió una tarde mientras regresaban a casa después de un paseo fue maravilloso. Sus labios solo habían tocado los de su hermano y eso jamás le gustó, jamás sintió nada. Una parte de ella soñaba con un beso de amor de verdad, uno como los que describen los libros de romance que compraba con Aurora a escondidas de Tristán. De esos que hacían que vibraras de pies a cabeza, y cuando Tristán la besaba diciéndole que era su hermana y la amaba no lograba sentir nada de aquello, solo asco de sí misma por no tener el valor de oponerse a él._

 _Pero Kol lo hizo todo diferente, le hizo pensar que aquellos sentimientos de los libros eran reales y que quizá no solo era su imaginación, sino que de alguna forma los dos se querían. El beso de Kol fue suave al inicio, una tierna caricia a sus labios que la llenó de emoción. Y luego la besó de una forma que no sabía existía, una que jamás se había puesto por escrito, pero que era maravillosa y solo de ellos. Acariciaba sus cabellos y sus mejillas, la miraba con los ojos brillantes. Podía ver reflejado en ellos el mismo sentimiento que ella. No le quedaban dudas, estaban enamorados y querían estar juntos._

\- _¿Pero qué va a pasar ahora? – le dijo despacio Aurora - ¿Crees que él pida cortejarte formalmente?_

\- _No lo sé, espero que si. ¿Crees que madre lo permita?_

\- _No es madre quien tiene que permitirlo – aquella idea la bajó de la nube en el acto. "Tristán", pensó con temor. Su hermano había sido bien claro, no dejaría que nadie las toque, solo él. Que ningún hombre tenía derecho a acercarse a ellas, que él jamás lo permitiría. Tristán no iba a dejar que Kol la corteje, es más, estaba segura que cuando regresara y se entere de aquello iba a poner el grito al cielo, que ni la iba a dejar verlo._

\- _Espero Tristán tarde mucho en volver._

\- _No importa si tarda o no, sabes que él no lo permitirá y que madre le hará caso en todo lo que diga._

\- _Aurora... - dijo con voz temblorosa – no quiero que él me aparte de Kol._

\- _Eso no depende de nosotras, quizá no depende ni de Kol – dijo tristemente – siempre hemos sabido como son las cosas._

\- _Pero yo no quiero eso..._

\- _¿Y crees que yo si? ¿Crees que no tengo miedo? Si Enzo y yo solo somos buenos amigos, pero hasta tengo miedo que lo mate._

\- _¡Aurora!_

\- _Es la verdad Care. Yo a Tristán lo creo capaz de muchas cosas terribles, lo creo capaz de... De matar por nosotras. De matar a los hombres que se nos acercaron._

\- _Oh no... - jamás lo había pensado de esa manera y le entró el terror. Había escuchado cosas de Tristán, cosas malas. Su hermano tenía negocios raros, se relacionaba con gente no muy buena, y sabía que había matado a varios hombres en duelos, y en otras ocasiones había escuchado el término "ajuste de cuentas". Por nada del mundo quería que Kol fuera uno más en esa lista de hombres con los que Tristán "ajustó cuentas"._

\- _Creo que deberías decirle._

\- _¿A Kol?_

\- _¿A quién más? Él tiene que saber la verdad, Care. Él tiene que saber lo que Tristán nos hace – Caroline negó con la cabeza. Sintió deseos de llorar. Aquello con Tristán era un secreto solo de los tres, ni siquiera madre lo sabía. Le daba vergüenza, sentía asco de sí misma a pesar de ser junto con Aurora víctimas de su depravado hermano. No se veía contándole eso a Kol, no a su príncipe encantador. No quería romperá la fantasía con esa horrible realidad, no quería arruinar su felicidad._

\- _No quiero Aurora. No... no. Yo no quiero que Kol piense mal de mi, que crea que soy una enferma, que no sé... que me rechace, que él..._

\- _¿Entonces vas a mentirle?_

\- _No quiero mentirle._

\- _Entonces deja de actuar como una princesa de libros para niños, Care – eso la descolocó un momento. Su hermana también era soñadora como ella, pero siempre había tenido ese lado práctico que la hacía volver a la realidad, que la despertaba de la ensoñación – si se están enamorando que sea real, no una fantasía bonita donde no se cuentan las partes feas del libro._

\- _Las partes feas del libro son muy... bueno, eso mismo. Es algo que me mata de vergüenza._

\- _Yo se lo contaré a Enzo._

\- _¡Qué! No, no, ¿acaso estás loca?_

\- _Caroline, yo ya no quiero más esto. Enzo es bueno, y sé que si se lo pido me ayudará a escapar de esta locura. Quiero escapar, y si tengo que casarme con él para lograrlo estoy dispuesta._

\- _Aurora, pero tú no lo amas._

\- _De amor no se vive, Care. Pero quiero ser libre, quiero dejar de ser la propiedad de Tristán. Y tú deberías luchar también. Deberías contarle a Kol. Él te entenderá._

\- _Eso quiero creer... – no hablaron más esa noche. Tenía miedo y una terrible vergüenza, pero Aurora tenía razón. Tenía que hacer sacrificios por esa libertad soñada._

* * *

Ya tocaba flashbacks de Washington *-*

Y pues Klaus intenta evitar pues... lo "Inevitable"

PARA QUIENES HAN ESTADO LEYENDO: No podía entrar a mi cuenta, así que después de tiempo vengo a actualizar =3


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 _Días después_

\- Ciertamente, de todas las cosas que has hecho en tu vida esta ha sido la más estúpida – Katherine no tenía ni cómo defenderse porque sabía bien que Damon estaba en lo cierto. Su amante estuvo fuera de Mystic Falls unos días por asuntos del regimiento al que aún pertenecía, apenas regresó encontró la forma de escabullirse por la ventana de Kath y ambos encontraron la manera de disfrutar de los cuerpos del otro sin que nadie los escuchara. Ahora ella lo ponía al día con las novedades, Damon escuchaba atento y con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no lo iba a gustar – no lo tomes a mal, pero sinceramente esperaba algo mejor de ti.

\- Esa mosca muerta me sacó de quicio. Tenías que haberla visto con esa pose de señora digna, la muy ramera incestuosa. No pude contenerme, no más.

\- Y lo terminaste arruinando todo. Ahora estás más lejos de la familia y de Klaus, a este paso a lo mucho aspirarás a ser su amante.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me conformaré con ser la amante, lo quiero todo.

\- Pues ya estás bastante lejos de ese objetivo, lo sabes – Katherine bufó molesta, odiaba cuando Damon tenía toda la razón. Estaba sentada sobre él en la cama, ambos totalmente desnudos y sin pensar en la palabra pudor, eso ya no estaba en su vocabulario.

\- No todo está perdido, he actuado.

\- ¿Cómo? Si se puede saber.

\- Conseguí que Emily chantajeara a la ayudante de la cocinera de los Mikaelson para que le de ciertas infusiones a Caroline, ya sabes, de esas que me vende a escondidas Pearl para no tener un bebé en nuestras tantas aventuras – Damon sonrió de lado, ya captaba por donde iba el asunto.

\- Harás que aborte.

\- Y sin bebé todo será más fácil.

\- Eso es un hecho. ¿Y qué pasará si descubren a Emily?

\- Ella no dirá una sola palabra sobre mí, eso te lo aseguro.

\- Bien, una parte ya la tienes cubierta, ¿y qué más?

\- Rebekah, le solté a mi querida cuñada la verdad. Le dije que esa zorra es una incestuosa y le insinué que se casó con Kol solo para huir de su hermano. La pequeña estúpida es muy manipulable, apuesto que creyó cada palabra que le dije.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Mientras Rebekah desconfíe de Caroline todo empezará a tomar su curso.

\- Y cuando desconfíe Elijah también. Sé que ya está en camino, no tienes idea de cómo pienso envenenarlo en contra de esa mustia.

\- Eso se va a poner bastante bueno – sonrió. Puede que Katherine hubiera perdido una batalla importante, pero no la guerra. Ella era toda una estratega, Damon no tenía idea de qué estaría planeando ahora para salir del hoyo en que se había metido pero si estaba seguro que lo lograría de alguna forma.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo volverás al ataque? Rebekah anda igual de estúpida que siempre, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Sí, supongo que iré mañana por la mañana a la mansión Mikaelson para hacerle una visita.

\- Suerte con eso, la idea es que al menos uno de nosotros logre entrar en la familia lo más pronto posible

\- Cosa que veo algo difícil, considerando el tema del luto. Al menos en un año no se podrá celebrar ninguna boda.

\- Y por eso mismo madre está al borde de la locura. Según ella el dinero ya no alcanza para nada, y ya sabes con Tatia lejos y con Elijah en camino no hay mucho que podamos conseguir. Mi madre aún se hace la digna pero creo que irá a hablar con Klaus para que nos haga un préstamo, ya sabes.

\- Si entiendo, ese idiota de Kol ha ocasionado bastantes retrasos con la tontería de morirse. Por cierto, ¿cómo va eso del prometido para tu hermana?

\- Madre anda buscando a un tipo forrado de dinero y que sea mayor, como para que muera rápido y Elena se quede pronto con todo, bueno, nosotros nos quedemos con todo. Esa estúpida no sabe hacer nada bien, que le sirva de castigo tener que aguantar asquerosas manos arrugadas en su virginal cuerpo – ambos rieron despacio. Se dieron un beso, a pesar de los errores cometidos todo parecía seguir marchando en perfecto orden y conforme a los planes.

\- ¿Y qué otras novedades hay?

\- Ya pasó la lectura del testamento de Kol. Como era de esperarse le dejó la mayoría a esa mustia y a su hijito, también algo a Rebekah para una fundación de no sé qué estupidez, en fin para lo que me importa. Por cierto, tú que a todos conoces, ¿te suena el nombre de Lorenzo St. Jhon?

\- Teniente Coronel Lorenzo St. Jhon, dirás. Era del regimiento de Kol. Sí, lo conozco. ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Pues que le dejó algo en su herencia, ¿el tipo es rico?

\- Medianos recursos – Katherine arqueó una ceja y Damon contuvo la risa – bien, es un pobretón. Lo único interesante que tiene es su apellido, su padre era un asqueroso ebrio que perdió toda la fortuna familiar en apuestas, así que el teniente coronel Lorenzo ha recogido las sobras. Unirse al ejército ha sido un acierto claro, ahora tiene buen rango y quizá le den un puesto importante en el gobierno. Pero en líneas generales está quebrado.

\- Bueno, entonces lo que le ha dejado Kol le servirá para salir de la miseria y definitivamente le interesará. Klaus ya mandó a buscarlo para que le entreguen lo que corresponde.

\- Ajá... la verdad eso no es muy interesante.

\- Pues a mí si me interesa. Ya que toda esta historia parece una novela rosa en la que solo hay dramas por todos lados se me acaba de ocurrir una barbaridad perfecta.

\- Cuéntame.

\- Lorenzo, Caroline. Amantes, lo eran incluso cuando vivía Kol. Quizá él sea el padre de su hijo – Damon contuvo de nuevo las risas. Su diablilla tenía una mente muy macabra.

\- Veo que ya armaste todo el teatro en tu mente.

\- Quiero que llegue ese hombre, luego veré como los vinculo. Haré que echen a esa mujercita de una vez.

\- Ajá, pero se te olvida que esa Caroline ya recibió la herencia.

\- Siempre habrá trucos legales con los que se podrá apelar. Esa idiota debe creer que me ha ganado. Pero no me conoce, Damon. No tiene idea de con quién se ha metido – el Salvatore sonrió con malicia. Oh no, claro que no, esa Caroline prácticamente había cavado su tumba. Él si sabía de lo que Kath era capaz y si pudiera le aconsejaría a Caroline que mejor huyera antes que Katherine Petrova la aplastara y la destruyera como a un insecto.

* * *

\- He estado más de la mitad del libro engañado – empezó a decir Klaus. Caroline sonrió de lado, tampoco olvidaba su reacción la primera vez que leyó el libro y fue descubriendo la verdad poco a poco – Ese Wickham parecía ser una persona en verdad honorable y víctima del señor Darcy, pero sucede que es todo lo contrario. Será desgraciado, ha hecho bien su trabajo y consiguió engañar a todos, hasta a Elizabeth, tan astuta ella.

\- Las apariencias engañan, Klaus. ¿Te digo la verdad? Siempre sospeché de ese Wickham, pero saber la clase de persona que era en verdad igual acabó sorprendiéndome. Siempre se puede ser más patán y rastrero de lo que se cree.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Sigo impactado con todo esto. ¿Y a ti qué tal te va? – Caroline suspiró hondo, era hora de hablar.

\- Este libro está jugando con mis emociones, va a acabar con mi vida – Klaus también sonrió. Podía reconocer en ese gesto el mismo que seguro había puesto ella cuando le hablaba de "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Él podía entender perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- ¿En qué parte vas?

\- Pues ya pasó el escape de Dantés de la prisión, estuve con el corazón en la boca hasta que estuvo a salvo. Y la verdad hasta temía que el tesoro que mencionaba el Abate no fuera real pero... Oh vaya, es increíble. Lo que más me ha sorprendido ha sido el destino de toda esa gente. Mercedes y Fernando casados, el muy desgraciado lo consiguió, te juro que me dieron ganas de ahorcarlo, el Villefort con un buen puesto en París, pero ¡Ah! Ese miserable de Danglars, ese es el peor de todos. Y sinceramente me hace cuestionarme por qué la vida es tan injusta, por qué les sonríe a las personas que menos se lo merecen.

\- Lo bueno es que Dantés está libre.

\- Si, eso... pero sigue sin agradarme las amistades que tiene. Ese Luigi Vampa es de la peor calaña.

\- Comparto la opinión. Edmundo ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas terribles, sabe lo que es en verdad el sufrimiento ahora.

\- Lo sabe si, pero estoy un poco asustada. ¿Qué está haciendo ese hombre? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Dantés tan limpio de corazón? No consigo entenderlo, estoy un poco confusa con esa historia de Simbad el marino y todo el misterio que lo rodea.

\- De los planes reales de Edmundo te irás enterando poco a poco, no desesperes.

\- ¡Ah! Pero lo que si me hizo llorar fue la forma en que ayudó a Morrel ¡En serio he llorado! – dijo emocionada y Klaus seguía sonriendo, pero ella tenía que explicarle por qué, la verdadera razón por la que esa escena la hizo vibrar tanto – Morrel estaba arruinado, había tocado fondo y Dantés... Oh cielos, lo sacó de ahí. Fue su ángel, su benefactor. No dio la cara, no quería que le agradezcan ni que le alaben por hacer algo bueno, es lo más noble que pudo haber hecho. Y no sé, Klaus... ese momento, eso de ayudar a alguien que está en el abismo sin pedir nada a cambio, eso me recordó a ti.

\- ¿A mí? – dijo algo sorprendido. Ella hasta se sentía un poco ridícula de hablar así de eso, pero era lo que sentía y con Klaus no le gustaba callarse nada.

\- Sí, tú también me sacaste del abismo, estás a mi lado sin pedir nada a cambio. Sé que no quieras que te agradezca pero eso... eso es noble. Es como ser un héroe, mi héroe – era la completa verdad, sin él y sin su apoyo quien sabe cómo estaría. Si de otro hombre desconfiado se hubiera tratado quizá la hubieran dejado en la calle hasta la lectura de la sentencia y hubieran hecho todo por apelar, pero no, él estaba ahí apoyándola. Merecía toda su gratitud.

\- No digas eso, no soy un héroe – Caroline sonrió al notarlo bajar la mirada algo avergonzado ante ese halago. Le pareció que hasta sus mejillas adquirieron una encantadora tonalidad rojiza. "Se ve tan lindo", pensó sin querer.

\- Pero es la verdad, al menos lo que yo siento – Klaus la miró ahora, ya no con timidez pero si fijamente. "Por Dios, es tan apuesto", pensó de nuevo involuntariamente. Pocas habían sido las oportunidades de pensar lo apuesto que era Klaus, siempre negaba ese pensamiento con una especie de culpa. Pero era la verdad, Klaus era un hombre apuesto, mucho. Si otras fueran las circunstancias...

\- Mis señores – Henry apareció en escena. Ellos dejaron de mirarse y posaron sus ojos en el mayordomo – tienen visita – apenas terminó de decir eso Damon Salvatore irrumpió en la sala mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se lo tendía a Henry.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo muy sonriente – Qué gusto verlo Klaus, señora Mikaelson – y qué educado. "Hablando de Wickham..."

\- Buenas tardes Damon – Klaus se puso de pie y estrecharon las manos, Caroline no se paró pero le tendió su mano para el saludo correspondiente. Apenas si sus labios rozaron su piel y ya hasta sentía repulsión – toma asiento, qué sorpresa verte aquí – "Si, una desagradable sorpresa", pensó Caroline. Ella era de las que ponían un rostro siempre a los personajes de los libros, se le hacía más fácil así y además alimentaba su imaginación. Por ejemplo, para ella Edmundo Dantés tenía de a ratos el rostro de su Kol, a veces el de Klaus, quizá dependiendo de la circunstancia. Pero nunca había conseguido ponerle un rostro a Wickham, no hasta que conoció a Damon. "Es él", se había dicho sin duda. Encantadores por fuera, podridos por dentro. Lo presentía, y se había dado cuenta que su instinto nunca fallaba. No solo eso claro, Kol también le había hablado con desagrado del Salvatore, era el único de su pueblo que conocía estaba en la guerra y a pesar de las hazañas que de él se contaban su Kol no le creía nada. "Es un patán que se cree soldado, pero no es nada Caroline. Solo un cobarde oportunista", le decía su amado con mucha firmeza. Y Kol no se equivocaba nunca, ponía las manos al fuego por su palabra. Si Kol dijo que ese Damon no valía nada entonces era verdad, era un Wickham que se aparentaba noble y encantador pero que no era más que un desgraciado. De ese también había que cuidarse.

\- Estuve fuera del pueblo unos días, ya sabe, asuntos de la milicia. Solo pasé por acá a saber cómo estaban, principalmente para ver a Rebekah. Es una muchacha encantadora y no me gusta verla triste – notó por un instante que Klaus hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por no fruncir el ceño. Caroline contuvo la sonrisa. Si a Klaus no le agradaba Damon para su hermana entonces no había muchas batallas que luchar.

\- Ella está perfecta, no tiene que preocuparse – intervino al fin Caroline – la hemos pasado bien, a pesar de lo difícil que es todo.

\- Claro, entiendo. Pero me alegra que con el paso de los días esta terrible carga se vaya aliviando, ustedes son una familia maravillosa y merecen volver a ser felices.

\- Ahora que lo pienso – dijo Klaus – hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarme. Le he escrito a ese General Saltzman pero aún no tengo respuesta. Quisiera saber si conoces al teniente coronel Lorenzo St. Jhon y si sabes dónde puedo ubicarlo.

\- Oh claro que conozco al teniente. Enzo, prefiere que le digan Enzo.

\- Perfecto, ¿dónde se encuentra él ahora? ¿Tiene alguna idea?

\- Me parece que ahora mismo lo que queda del regimiento está en Pensylvania, conozco al general a cargo ahí, puedo escribirle si desea.

\- Eso sería ideal. Era amigo de mi hermano y nos urge encontrarlo. ¿Usted lo conoció bien?

\- Es un hombre muy popular en el ejército, ya sabe lo que dicen y me imagino lo entiende. Seductor, amores galantes...

\- Eso no es cierto – la voz de Caroline sonó bastante firme y los dos la miraron de inmediato algo sorprendidos – yo conocí bien a Enzo, era buen amigo de Kol. No es un seductor, es un caballero educado y no entiendo de dónde saca usted esa información, señor Salvatore.

\- Disculpe señora, los hombres hablamos entre nosotros. Usted entiende.

\- No lo entiendo, explíqueme – intentó que su voz no sonara tan agresiva, pero no podía tolerar que le hagan mala fama a Enzo. Era un hombre bueno, quiso a Aurora a su manera, era alguien noble que sí, era encantador y algunas mujeres se volvían locas por él, pero no era de los que disfrutaba las conquistas.

\- Hay cosas que las damas no deben enterarse – dijo despacio Damon y sonrió de lado. Todo un Wickham el miserable.

\- En fin, volvamos a como ubica a Enzo – dijo Klaus para llamar a la calma. Él entendía lo que Damon quería decir pero no le parecía un tema propio de discutir delante de Caroline.

\- Descuide Klaus, llegando a casa le escribiré a mi contacto – Caroline decidió que mejor era callar. No quería seguir discutiendo con ese hombre y aunque tampoco le gustaba soportar su presencia lo mejor era quedarse ahí y cuidar que no empiece a decirle tonterías a Klaus, al menos no en su delante.

\- Damon – dijo de pronto Rebekah, acababa de llegar a la sala desde su habitación, quizá reconoció su voz – qué bueno verte por aquí – contuvo el suspiro de resignación. Damon era Wickham y por supuesto ya tenía encantada a Rebekah. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir para que vea la realidad.

\- El gusto es todo mío Rebekah – muy encantador él se puso de pie y besó su mano. Fue en ese instante que llegó Henry acompañado de una doncella ayudante de la cocinera.

\- Mis señores, es hora del té.

\- Por supuesto – le dijo Klaus – en buena hora llegaron, tenemos mucho de qué conversar – la doncella iba entregando las tazas de té, Caroline solo esperaba que eso consiga calmarla.

\- Este es para usted señora – le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa – es relajante.

\- Muchas gracias – contestó Caroline y bebió despacio. Al inclinar la mirada al contenido de su té no notó la sonrisa malvada de Damon quien veía como Caroline tomaba su primera dosis del té de yerbas que le haría abortar.

* * *

#PrayForCaroline

Para quienes se preguntaban, si, Enzo aparecerá pronto... bueno no tanto pero si pronto XD

 **Sobre las referencias en Wickham:** Es el villano de "Orgullo y Prejuicio", es un personaje que al igual que Damon pertenece a la milicia, se muestra muy encantador y galante, se presenta como una víctima de Darcy. Finalmente se descubre quién era en verdad, por eso Caroline no duda en compararlos.

 **Sobre las referencias de Morrel:** Esto solo lo saben quienes han leído el libro, ya que la película omite la ayuda que le da Dantés a quien fue su patrón antes que lo capturaran y lo llevaron a la cárcel. El hombre estaba quebrado y al borde del suicidio (literal), como todos creían que Dantés estaba muerto o en la cárcel no podía descubrirse, así que se una forma ingeniosa ayudó económicamente a su ex patrón sacándolo del hoyo y haciendo que él y su familia resurjan. Los otros personajes fueron loa causantes de la ruina de Dantés, y claro, pasados los años todos tenían una vida genial a costa de su desgracia #putostodos


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

La lectura del testamento de Kol fue una sorpresa que no esperaron. Aunque la parte en que dejaba más del 60% de sus bienes y fortuna a Caroline y su hijo ya la esperaban, fue otra cosa lo que los tomó de sorpresa. El 20% estaba destinado a Enzo, amigo suyo en la milicia. Eso no sorprendió mucho a Caroline, esos dos fueron inseparables y Kol estaba al tanto de la situación económica de su amigo, le parecía normal que haya hecho aquello. Lo que si fue una sorpresa es para donde estaba destinado el otro 20% que dejó en manos de Rebekah junto con una propiedad en New Orleans, una casa bastante grande. Lo que Kol había dispuesto es que su hermana fundara una organización a favor de los veteranos de la guerra, para todo aquel que necesite atención médica constante y para sus familias. Un Hospital gratuito para los veteranos de la guerra de la secesión.

No imaginaron que Kol tuviera en mente en proyecto tan grande y noble, jamás se lo había mencionado a Caroline. Pero la idea de que su Kol haya dispuesto que una parte significativa de su fortuna fuera destinada a un hospital de ese tipo la conmovió hasta las lágrimas, ni hablar de Rebekah quien heredaría la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de aquello. Su cuñada estaba bastante sorprendida, pero lo tomó hasta con alegría. Dijo que cumpliría la voluntad de Kol así no supiera nada de hospitales y menos de medicina. A Klaus también le pareció una idea noble y le dijo a Rebekah que ayudaría a buscar los contactos para poder abrir ese hospital tan pronto como sea posible, es más, le pareció que en honor a la memoria de Kol todos los Mikaelson deberían participar de ese proyecto.

Y quizá por eso Rebekah andaba algo animada, diciendo que quería ir a pasar un tiempo al hospital de Mystic Falls, estudiar enfermería y aprender sobre medicina para no estar en nada cuando le toque dirigir ese proyecto. Le alegraba, Rebekah había estado viviendo como en un limbo, apartándose de todos y sin ánimos para vivir, ahora con el hospital tenía una razón para animarse y salir adelante, había sido una buena iniciativa de Kol y una excelente oportunidad para Rebekah.

Aunque de momento mientras el abogado se encargaba de alistar todos los documentos para pasar a su nombre los bienes y la herencia de Kol, Klaus estaba buscando a Enzo. Le molestó un poco que fuera Damon quien tuviera la mejor manera de encontrarlo, pero lo verdaderamente importante es que él vaya a Mystic Falls por la herencia. Además ella quería verlo, hace más de seis meses que no sabía nada de él cuando en su momento fueron todos bastante unidos, incluso él la ayudó a escapar para poder casarse con Kol aquella noche. Enzo había sido un gran amigo y claro que quería verlo, solo esperaba que la noticia de la muerte de su amigo le haya llegado antes y no lo tome de sorpresa, sería un golpe terrible.

\- Gracias Grace – le dijo Caroline a la doncella que llevaba el té de la tarde – está delicioso.

\- ¿Desea que traiga más?

\- No, muchas gracias. Quizá más tarde, tienen exquisitas yerbas acá en Mystic Falls, esta me encanta.

\- Le prepararé más cuando desee mi señora.

\- Por cierto, ¿ha llegado ya el señor Klaus?

\- Aún no, pediré a Henry que le avise que desea verlo, ¿está bien?

\- Perfecto, puedes retirarte – la doncella se fue y ella bebió un poco más de ese té caliente. Tenía un aroma suave que le encantaba y el sabor no estaba nada mal. Quizá ese té se volvería su antojo de embarazada, apenas llevaba una semana tomándolo y ya hasta sentía que era una adicción.

Caroline terminó el capítulo de su libro y decidió bajar a esperar a Klaus en la sala. Dejó el libro y la taza de té vacío a un lado, cuando se puso de pie sintió un ligero mareo. En fin, cuestiones de embarazada, no sería ni la primera ni última vez, ya hasta acabaría por acostumbrarse. Estaba ya por salir de la habitación cuando escuchó el galopar de un caballo acercándose a casa, miró por la ventana y sonrió de ver a Klaus. Había estado fuera todo el día atendiendo unos asuntos con el abogado, y la verdad hasta lo había extrañado. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la escalera, ahí fue que lo vio. Parecía algo cansado, pero al levantar la cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron un momento. Él sonrió y ella también. Una parte de ella deseó correr escaleras abajo y darle un abrazo de bienvenida. Ahora que lo pensaba desde hace mucho que no abrazaba a nadie, y que nadie lo hacía con ella. Recordaba como aquella vez en el cementerio él la atrajo a su pecho y la envolvió con un brazo para que se desahogara. También recordó cuando la abrazó de la cintura y pegó su cabeza a su vientre mientras lloraba el día del cumpleaños de Kol.

Sin decirse nada empezó ella a caminar a su encuentro bajando despacio las escaleras. Y fue a mitad del camino cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre, tan fuerte que le ocasionó un mareo y le hizo flaquear las piernas. Caroline cogió fuerte con una mano la baranda de la escalera y sintió que su cuerpo en encorvaba un poco del dolor. Se le nubló la vista un momento, veía todo borroso. Era el mareo más fuerte que jamás había sentido.

\- Caroline, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pareció que Klaus subía las escaleras a su encuentro. "Es solo un mareo, ya pasará, ya pasará...", se dijo mientras tomaba aire y volvía a su postura. Quiso hablar, quiso decirle que solo era un fuerte mareo, que no pasaba nada. Se atrevió a dar un paso más y entonces el dolor se hizo más fuerte. Lanzó un quejido, las rodillas se le doblaron y resbaló con el vestido. Pensó que estaba volando, pero en realidad estaba cayendo por las escaleras mientras todo a su alrededor iba desapareciendo. Negro. Ya no veía ni escuchaba nada, solo era consciente de su dolor y nada más.

Eso pareció durar apenas unos segundos, pues cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su cabeza estaba pegada contra el pecho de Klaus quien la sostenía, llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que se dé un terrible golpe al caer de las escaleras. Intentó abrir los ojos, quiso mirarlo, pero estaba en verdad bastante débil. Y otra vez esa terrible punzada de dolor que le nubló los sentidos, si quizá lanzó algún grito no fue consciente de eso. Pero Klaus la sostenía, estaba a salvo, ¿verdad? Él dijo que siempre la iba a proteger, él dijo...

Negro. Negro y nada más.

* * *

\- ¡Henry! – gritó apenas Caroline se desmayó en sus brazos - ¡Henry llama al médico ahora! – la cargó tal como hizo aquella primera vez cuando se desmayó. Pero por alguna razón el terror que sentía ahora no era nada comparado con lo otro. Aquella vez estuvo seguro que era solo un mareo, que era natural que se ponga mal considerando la situación. Pero ahora no, Caroline estaba perfecta de salud, comía bien, sonreía, era otra. Aquello no podía estar pasando y él vio claramente cómo se puso pálida, como su rostro se deformó por el dolor, como su cuerpo no aguantó más y se desvaneció. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando lo asustó demasiado, lo hizo entrar en pánico. Avanzó con ella hacia su habitación, alarmada por los gritos Rebekah salió a ver qué pasaba, se llevó una mano al pecho y ahogó un grito. Lo ayudó abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Caroline y quitando la manta para que pueda acomodarla en la cama. Ahora su hermana también parecía presa del terror.

\- ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

\- Por poco cae de las escaleras – explicó con voz temblorosa. Tenía que ayudarla como sea, si algo malo le estaba pasando tenía que salvarla - ¡Henry! – volvió a gritar - ¡Henry, él médico! – su mayordomo tardaba en aparecer, pero confiaba en su eficacia. Hizo bien claro, apenas terminó de gritar escuchó el relinchar de un caballo, al asomarse por la ventana vio a uno de los mensajeros salir a todo galope. "Por favor, que no tarde. Que no sea nada malo, ella tiene que estar bien, por favor...", rogaba internamente. Una de las doncellas de Rebekah también había aparecido y junto con ella se acercaron a Caroline.

\- Vamos a quitarle el vestido, puede que la esté asfixiando, o incomodando... no lo sé yo solo... - Rebekah estaba muy nerviosa también. Apenas estaba iniciando a leer un poco sobre medicina y hacía lo posible por ayudar, pero era claro que era tan ignorante como él para poder servir a la salud de Caroline. Entre ella y la doncella empezaron a quitarle la ropa con cuidado, él se apartó para mirar por la ventana, no quería salir de la habitación ni dejarla sola, pero tampoco iba a verla semidesnuda. "Estará bien, es solo un desmayo, estas cosas le suceden a las embarazadas, no es nada Klaus, ella va a estar bien..."

\- ¡Ah! – escuchó a la doncella lanzar un grito. Apenas iba a girarse cuando Rebekah habló.

\- Klaus... Klaus está sangrando... - su voz era toda nervios. Ni bien escuchó aquello y ya sin importarle el pudor ni nada se acercó a la cama y también lo vio. Sus piernas sangraban. No... no era eso. Era su entrepierna. Era el bebé, su sobrino – Klaus... creo... Creo que lo está perdiendo – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, ella ya no podía contener el llanto más. La impresión de las blancas sábanas teñidas de rojo, de su vestido ensangrentado y la seguridad de que su sobrino se les iba le terminó por desarmar - ¡Klaus! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Klaus! – lloraba desesperaba Rebekah. "No puedo hacer nada, no puedo, no puedo...", se decía derrotado. Caroline estaba sangrando y él nada podía hacer para detener aquello, nada por salvar a su sobrino. Solo mirar cómo se iba.

\- No... - fue lo único que logró murmurar. No conseguía pensar en nada coherente, todo estaba arruinado y él no podía hacer nada. Le había fallado, le juró que siempre la protegería y ahora ella perdía a su bebé delante de sus ojos, quien sabe también la vida. Esa idea la atormentó al punto de las lágrimas, no podía soportar siquiera pensar que Caroline podía morir. Se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, tomó sus manos y las besó con adoración. "No puedo perderte, no tú, no tú...", se decía sin parar. Caroline no podía morir, no lo permitiría. Estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para salvarla, algo se tenía que hacer, cualquier cosa.

Después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno el médico llegó a la mansión. Lo que les sorprendió un poco fue que llegara acompañado de Pearl, luego se enterarían que el muchacho que fue a buscarlo a su casa no lo encontró ahí, un siervo le aviso que estaba comprando unas yerbas donde la señora Pearl y desde ahí lo trajo. La mujer tenía conocimientos de enfermería así que al enterarse decidió que también iría para ayudar en lo que fuera posible. Él y Rebekah estaban hechos un manojo de nervios, no querían salir de la habitación pero era mejor que no estorbaran, casi a empujones el médico, una doncella y Pearl se quedaron asistiendo a Caroline. Klaus se secó discretamente las lágrimas, ella iba a estar bien, tenía que ser así. Ella y el bebé, un hijo de Kol no podía morir así tan fácil. Caroline no soportaría perder a su hijo, eso acabaría por derrotarla. Les sirvieron un té calmante pero parecía no servir en ellos, lo único que Klaus deseaba es que el médico salga con buenas noticias, que por favor le diga que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando al fin el médico salió de la habitación de Caroline parecía bastante cansado, Pearl lo seguía. Los dos hermanos se pusieron de pie, Rebekah había caminado hasta su lado, sin querer la tomó de la mano y ella la apretó fuerte. Estaban aterrorizados con la idea de escuchar que habían perdido a su sobrino, o peor aún, a su sobrino y a Caroline.

\- ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está el bebé? – preguntó Klaus apresuradamente.

\- Ella estará bien – contestó el médico. Esas palabras representaron un gran alivio para Klaus, sintió como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima – estuvo a punto de perder al bebé.

\- ¿Entonces el bebé estará bien? – preguntó Rebekah. Aún apretaba su mano fuertemente. Él besó llevó esa mano a sus labios y besó sus nudillos, poco a poco Rebekah fue cediendo y soltó su agarré despacio. Ya estaba mejor.

\- Esperamos que sí, tuvo un intento de aborto. Estas cosas suelen pasar en los primeros meses, se debe tener siempre mucho cuidado. ¿Ha estado ella enferma?

\- No, para nada. Gozaba de buena salud – le dijo Klaus. Era extraño que de pronto Caroline tuviera ese incidente, no había motivos y hasta la mirada del médico parecía decir aquello.

\- Debe reposar mucho, nada de movimientos bruscos ni esfuerzo.

\- Quizá se estuvo esforzando mucho en la casa – dijo Rebekah despacio. Era cierto que Caroline había asumido un papel de señor y que quizá eso la haya agotado, ¿pero tanto así? ¿Al punto de llevarla a un aborto?

\- Sí, claro – no notó en ese momento la ironía en la voz de Pearl. Tampoco notó que la mujer sostenía entre sus manos una taza de té.

\- Vamos a dejar que descanse sin moverse de esa cama, pasaré mañana temprano a ver cómo sigue. Que se alimente muy bien, tomará unas infusiones para calmar el dolor y los cólicos.

\- Nos encargaremos que así sea doctor, de eso no se preocupe – le dijo Rebekah. Era un alivio escuchar que a pesar de lo terrible de la situación las cosas se iban a poner bien. Caroline se recuperaría, la conocía bien, ella era fuerte y podría salir adelante. Ella volvería a ser la misma, cuando la vuelva a ver de pie quizá hasta ya se notaría su vientre. Por alguna razón esa idea le hizo mucha ilusión. Sabía que no era su hijo, que era su sobrino hijo de su querido hermano. Pero lo querría como tal, lo iba a cuidar como si fuera su propio hijo. Lo amaría mucho, no solo porque era hijo de Kol sino de Caroline. Todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Podemos verla? – preguntó él.

\- Claro, aún se encuentra inconsciente pero pueden verla.

Sin perder el tiempo Klaus subió por las escaleras a paso rápido. Se apresuró a entrar a la habitación, necesitaba verla bien. Sabía que aún descansaba, pero le urgía verla, lo necesitaba. Al entrar a la habitación encontró todo en penumbras. La habían cambiado ya la ropa y también las sábanas, descansaba tranquilamente, ya no notaba su rostro esa palidez de muerte que lo aterrorizó. Tal como había hecho antes que llegara el médico, se arrodilló a su lado en la cama, tomó su mano y la besó. Era hermosa y suave, toda ella lo era. Su cuñada, su hermosa Caroline. Delicada y bella como una flor, pero fuerte como las raíces de un árbol. Ella estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba. Se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente, uno prolongado que duró varios segundos. Acomodó sus cabellos, fue en ese momento que Rebekah entró, también se notaba el alivio en su expresión.

Había sido horrible el susto que pasaron con aquello, la verdad a pesar de verla bien aún Klaus sentía ese malestar que le provocó los nervios y la idea de que podía perderla. Era eso justamente, aunque no quiso admitirlo. No quería perderla por nada del mundo.

* * *

No soy tan mala como parecía, aparentemente


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Pearl se había llevado la taza de té a casa. Cuando terminaron de atender a Caroline ella se sentó un momento pues se sintió cansada y vio aquella taza. Por alguna razón pensó que quizá algo que estaba tomando le hizo daño y quiso saber qué era aquello. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, olió la taza y lo poco que quedaba de la infusión, vio algunos restos de la yerba al fondo de la taza y no le quedó dudas. Era "esa yerba". Aquella que solo vendía con extrema discreción a mujeres que no querían salir embarazadas de sus amantes, o las que querían perder el hijo que llevaban en el vientre. Caroline había estado tomando una infusión con aquella yerba por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Saber aquello la descolocó por completo, no podía creer que aquella mujer esté intentando abortar, eso no tenía sentido.

La mujer estaba bajo la protección de los Mikaelson, estaba a nada de recibir la herencia de Kol, ¿por qué querría abortar? ¿Acaso para quedarse con toda la fortuna de Kol sin tener que compartirla con nadie? Aquello se le hacía demasiado retorcido, no concebía la idea que alguien pudiera ser tan malvado de planear algo como eso. Y esa mujer que parecía tan buena y amable, ¿acaso los había engañado? ¿Cómo se explicaba que esté tomando esa yerba? Ya no sabía qué pensar. Por eso decidió guardar la evidencia, la taza de té de la familia Mikaelson con la "M" grabada, prueba indiscutible. Observaría de lejos y esperaría. No quería pensar mal de Caroline, pero si esa mujer estaba tramando un golpe no dudaría en revelar la verdad ante la familia y desenmascararla.

* * *

Aquella mañana Elena se sentía muy feliz. Jeremy había invitado a Anna a dar un paseo por el lago, claro que ella no aceptó ir sola, dijo que iría siempre y cuando Elena la acompañe. Y todo fue perfecto, porque Jeremy llevó a Stefan, así que ahí estaban en una salida de cuatro. Anna y Jeremy se habían adelantado, parecían muy entretenidos en su conversación. Y ella aún más, caminando al lado de Stefan quien la llevaba del brazo.

\- No eres muy conversadora, ¿verdad? – dijo él con gracia. La miró de lado con una sonrisa y ella enrojeció de inmediato. No es que no fuera muy conversadora, lo era y bastante. Solo que él la dejaba sin palabras, su compañía la ponía algo nerviosa.

\- No sé qué decir, quizá debería usted hacerme las preguntas Stefan.

\- Oh... quizá es esto, yo soy un pésimo conversador. Pero dime Elena, ¿cómo ha estado tu semana?

\- Bastante tranquila.

\- ¿En serio? Solo intento tener una conversación entretenida, ¿no hay ninguna novedad? – bromeó. A ella se le escapó una risita. En realidad no habían muchas novedades. Era una chica tranquila que no hacía nada fuera de lo común salvo leer, bordar un poco de vez en cuando, cocinar algún postre y dar paseos. No era una mujer entretenida, no tenía ese don para encantar a la gente con sus palabras como Katherine. No era tampoco como Tatia, tan educada ella, la única que estaba recibiendo una información finísima en Londres. Se consideraba bastante insignificante en realidad.

\- No soy una dama entretenida me temo.

\- Nada de eso, eres encantadora – escucharlo decir aquello la hizo sonrojarse. Sabía que no era su intención, sabía que quizá Stefan ni siquiera sentía un poco de lo que le pasaba cuando lo veía, que ignoraba sus sentimientos. Pero la verdad era que siempre le había gustado Stefan, desde que eran niños entregados a los juegos inocentes. Con el pasar de los años y al verlo convertirse en un hombre tan noble y apuesto fue reconociendo que tenía sentimientos por él. Y ojalá él pudiera verlos, ojalá él se diera cuenta que ya no era esa niña, sino toda una mujer que también era capaz de amar. No tenía esa habilidad de sus hermanas de coquetear como si nada, ella sentía no había nacido para aquello. ¿Pero acaso iba simplemente esperar que Stefan se dé cuenta? Algo tenía que hacer, si él no la quería al menos dejarle claro que ella sí, luego que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Siempre lo has sido – contestó él muy tranquilo. Le sonreía de una manera encantadora, como siempre, como le gustaba.

\- Chicos – no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Anna y Jeremy se habían acercado a ellos, parecía que el paseo estaba por acabar – debo regresar ya a casa, ¿nos acompañan?

\- Por supuesto – le dijo Stefan – sería perfecto que para la próxima vengan también Matt y Rebekah, creo que se llevaron muy bien en el almuerzo.

\- ¡Eso sería excelente! – dijo Elena sin querer. En realidad esa había sido su intención, juntar a esos dos. Conocía del terrible plan de Damon y también conocía a Matt, era un buen chico. Él podía ser un buen amigo de Rebekah y alejarla de Damon, quien sabe algo más.

\- Oh... pero no creo que eso sea posible hasta dentro de unos días – les dijo Anna – hay algunos problemas en la mansión Mikaelson.

\- ¿Problemas? – preguntó ella. Y como bien conocía Anna y su nula capacidad de guardar secretos esperó paciente por las novedades.

\- No vayan a estar contando por ahí, ¿sí? Sean discretos. Pero hace unos días la señora Caroline tuvo una amenaza de aborto.

\- ¡Qué terrible! – exclamó Stefan – Pobre mujer, tan buena que se ve.

\- Ha perdido a Kol y encima eso, inocente – agregó Jeremy. Pero Elena palideció. "Las yerbas, Kath encontró la forma de darle las yerbas", pensó nerviosa. Había creído que con eso de la prohibición de acercarse a la mansión Mikaelson que le dio Klaus ya le sería imposible darle las yerbas esas, pero Kath era muy astuta, debió imaginarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien Elena? – le preguntó Stefan al notar su reacción.

\- Si... no bueno... solo no imaginaba algo así, pobre de ella. Espero esté bien. Creo que iré a hacerle una visita hoy por la tarde.

\- Quizá es lo mejor – comentó Annabelle. De inmediato cambiaron de tema, pero ella no se quitaba aquello de la cabeza. Si ya había conseguido darle esas yerbas sin duda lo seguiría haciendo, tenía que encontrar una forma de detener todo aquello. Siempre tenía la opción de confesar la verdad, pero ella le seguía perteneciendo a su familia. Estaba bajo su cargo y si su madre o hermana se enteraban que fue ella quien arruinó todo el futuro de las Petrova su vida iba a ser un infierno. Si iba a actuar tenía que ser muy discreta.

Después del almuerzo pidió permiso para ir a visitar a los Mikaelson. Le hizo creer a su madre que iba a ver si Caroline finalmente había abortado o no, y tuvo claro que aguantar las risas y celebraciones de su madre quien dijo que aquello sería excelente. Fue bastante hipócrita de su parte intentar sonreír mientras Isobel celebraba que un bebé haya podido morir. Al fin la enviaron en el carruaje de la familia, ella solo esperaba descubrir esa tarde quién le estaba dando el té a Caroline, sea quien sea lo iba a poner en su sitio. Al llegar tardaron un poco en atenderla, pero finalmente fue Rebekah quien salió a recibirla.

\- No hemos tenido muchas visitas – le decía mientras subía las escaleras - ¿Pero cómo fue que te enteraste?

\- Anna, ya sabes, seguro escuchó escuchar a su madre. Y ya la conoces.

\- Si, pero en fin eso no es importante. Qué bien que hayas venido, Caroline ya se siente mejor pero necesita una distracción.

\- Ah perfecto, me encantará conversar con ella. Espero se recupere pronto, sería encantador ir al lago las tres juntas.

\- Claro que si – Rebekah se detuvo un instante ante la puerta de la habitación de Caroline y la quedó mirando – tengo una propuesta para ti.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Sé que estudiaste enfermería durante la guerra – Elena asintió despacio. Como muchas mujeres en tiempo de guerra pensó que sería necesario aprender lo necesario en caso se dé alguna emergencia. Madre estuvo de acuerdo, básicamente porque era la única de la casa dispuesta, así que la dejó tomar esos cursos – Verás, Kol ha dispuesto en su testamento que me haga cargo de un Hospital gratuito para veteranos y sus familiares, pero la verdad no entiendo mucho sobre esas cosas. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo sonriente – Qué gran idea la de Kol, claro que voy a ayudarte. Cuenta conmigo.

\- Perfecto – Rebekah sonrió, abrió la puerta y entraron juntas. Esperó encontrar a Caroline en cama, pero en realidad estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá cerca al balcón, vestía cómodamente y se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Qué alivio sintió al verla así.

\- ¡Elena! Pero qué bueno verte, hemos estado muy solas Rebekah y yo. Pasa, toma asiento.

\- Gracias, me alegra verte mejor. La verdad cuando me enteré estuve muy preocupada.

\- Ni que lo digas, fue terrible. Me asusté mucho pero he guardado el reposo que pidió el doctor, así que ya me siento mucho mejor.

\- Eso es muy bueno, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado.

\- Exacto. Mi madre tuvo un aborto. Iba a tener una hermano o hermano – les contó Caroline - ¿Ustedes crean que venga de familia?

\- Nunca se sabe, estas cosas son tan extrañas – le decía Rebekah – pero Elena tiene razón, debes cuidarte mucho.

\- Claro que sí, no me perderé la dicha de darles un sobrino a ti y a Klaus – Elena sonrió. Ahora con Caroline más recuperada solo era cuestión de detectar como estaba recibiendo esa maldita infusión. Conversaron un poco más, Caroline les contaba de su reto literario con Klaus y ellas soltaron unas risitas al saber lo que Klaus pensó del señor Darcy al inicio y luego como se dio cuenta de la verdad. Elena también tuvo una especie de amor platónico con el señor Darcy, bueno, ¿qué chica no lo tendría? Ese era el hombre perfecto. Tan distraída estuvo hablando de eso con las chicas que apenas se dio cuenta cuando llegó una doncella con una bandeja de tazas de té. Distraídamente acercó su mano a tomar una de ellas cuando la mujer la apartó.

\- Disculpe señorita Petrova, esa es para la señora Caroline. Es su infusión favorita.

\- Oh... – Así que eso era. La doncella le estaba dando de esa manera la yerba a Caroline. Se sintió un poco nerviosa, lo que en verdad quería era coger esa taza, echársela en la cara a la desgraciada y hacer que confiese. Pero se contuvo y sonrió a medias.

\- No hay problema, prueba Elena. Quédate con esa taza, ya me traerán más a mí luego.

\- Está bien – ante la mirada nerviosa de la doncella Elena cogió la taza y bebió un poco. Sabía que eso no le iba a afectar en nada, así que debió con tranquilidad – Vaya, sí que está buena.

\- ¿Verdad que si? Me tomo un poco al menos dos veces al día, hasta me deja algo relajada.

\- En ese caso también querría– les dijo Rebekah.

\- Enseguida regreso – le pareció notar en el rostro de la doncella que la miraba molesta. Elena sonrió de lado, había evitado que Caroline tome una dosis más. Pero ahora tenía que hacer algo contundente para evitar que eso se vuelva a repetir.

Encontró la excusa un rato después, se excusó diciendo que le daría al cochero un encargo para su madre ya que las Mikaelson la habían invitado a que se quede a cenar. Bajó y discretamente se fue hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta despacio y de inmediato retrocedió pero la dejó entreabierta para poder escuchar la conversación. Fue rápido, pero vio claramente a Emily, una de las sirvientas de la familia, hablando con la mujer. Claramente era ella quien por encargo de Katherine sobornaba a la doncella.

\- Era lo último que me quedaba, pero se lo bebió la señorita de tu casa. ¿Van a seguir con esto?

\- Claro que si – respondió Emily muy tranquila. Elena se atrevió a asomarse y vio como Emily ponía unas monedas en las manos de la joven – traeré mañana o pasado. No es tan fácil de conseguir, deja de desperdiciarla. Lo mejor será que se la des solo cuando esté a solas, así nadie lo prueba por casualidad.

\- Sí, supongo es lo mejor – "Ahora", se dijo Elena. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y con violencia. Esperaba que su gesto fuera lo más serio posible, y quizá fue así pues notó por un instante el terror en los ojos de las mujeres.

\- Ya veo – dijo fríamente – que fueron ustedes quienes casi matan al heredero Mikaelson. Asesinas, ¿saben cuál es el castigo por asesinato? ¿Sigue vigente la horca? Creo que con todo esto de la guerra sí, o el fusilamiento. Intento de asesinato al hijo de un ex oficial. Vaya, suena terrible.

\- No... - dijo nerviosa la doncella. Elena consiguió lo que quería, asustarlas - ¡No soy ninguna asesina!

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo se llama entonces dar a escondidas una yerba para abortar? ¿Acaso crees que soy imbécil, muchacha? Probé lo que me diste, sé que es.

\- Oh no... por favor señorita... por favor... – ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sería la palabra de una doncella en evidencia contra la de una muchacha de familia. Se sabía perdida.

\- Esto no está pasando... - Emily retrocedió asustada, esa era quien más tenía que perder.

\- No te muevas Emily, es una orden – le dijo molesta. Nunca había usado ese tono con ella pero esa vez era necesario - ¿Quién te mandó a hacer esto? ¿De dónde sacas las monedas que le das?

\- Señorita por favor, no puedo decírselo...

\- ¡Henry! – gritó de pronto y las muchachas entraron en pánico - ¿Prefieres que le pida llame a las autoridades para que confieses ante ellos?

\- Su hermana Katherine, fue ella ¡Por favor no me entregue! – rogó su empleada. Ella ya lo sabía pero tenía que asegurarse que aquello no vuelva a repetirse.

\- Le dirás que te descubrieron y que huiste. No volverás a esta casa o te llevaré a la horca, ¿me has entendido? – Emily asintió rápidamente. La verdad Elena no estaba segura que eso fuera un delito que la lleve a la muerte, pero tenía que seguir asustándola – y tú – le dijo a la doncella – vas a renunciar hoy mismo. Mañana vendré y si te veo en esta casa ya sabes cuál será tu destino.

\- ¿Sucedió algo señorita Elena? – preguntó Henry ni bien entró a la cocina.

\- Nada, Emily ya se iba. Y esta muchacha tiene algo que decirle – se retiró sin decir nada más, había hecho ya todo. Mientras subía las escaleras sonreía, se sentía muy satisfecha consigo mismo, hasta estaba temblando. Era lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida.

* * *

Elena al fin hizo algo bueno en su vida #okno

Care a salvo... por ahora


	19. Chapter 19

Holi crayoli

Como anuncié en mi fanpage, se viene un capítulo para llorar lágrimas de sangre... (Continua al final)

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

No conseguía olvidar del todo lo terrible que fue aquel día para ella. Cuando despertó de aquel desmayo se sintió aliviada de estar en cama y a salvo, pero luego le explicaron qué había pasado en realidad. Aunque le decían que tenía que mantenerse calmada para que no vuelva a suceder, la idea de casi haber perdido a su hijo la puso muy nerviosa y terminó llorando por más que intentara controlarse. Rebekah y Klaus estuvieron a su lado mientras el médico daba las indicaciones, ella contenía las lágrimas y sus nervios, aunque en realidad eso solo fue posible gracias a la presencia de Klaus. Él se había parado a su lado mientras el médico hablaba, le tendió su pañuelo y al momento de cogerlo también se quedó tomando su mano. La apretó fuerte, no quería soltarla. Su agarre la tranquilizaba de alguna forma, le daba fuerza. Esa noche casi no durmió pensando que podía suceder en cualquier momento. Rebekah se ofreció a quedarse a dormir cerca de ella para estar atenta en caso volviera a suceder.

Siguió estrictamente las órdenes del médico. Guardo cama y apenas se paraba para estirar las piernas y para usar los servicios, tomaba las infusiones para calmar el dolor y se alimentaba bien. Fue como volver a sus primeros días en la mansión, con los Mikaelson almorzando y cenando a su lado. Eso le alegraba, no quería perderse de la compañía de Klaus. El médico pasaba todos los días a revisar su estado y después de una semana de reposo dijo que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que podía volver a sus actividades poco a poco y con mucho cuidado. Así que apenas había empezado ya a caminar por la habitación y la segunda planta, no se había acercado a las escaleras para nada pues temía resbalarse. Un miedo infundado claro, después de volver a caminar ya sentía sus piernas fuertes, no tenía sentido eso de tener miedo a unas escaleras. Fue justamente lo que estuvo pensando ese día cuando después de escuchar tanto barullo en el salón principal se decidió por bajar a ver que estaba pasando. El miedo se esfumó luego de unos escalones, descendió despacio, se cruzó con unos hombres que la saludaron muy corteses pero siguieron con su camino. Una vez en el salón vio al fin la sorpresa.

\- ¡Caroline! – no esperó esa reacción de Klaus, parecía bastante asustado al verla ahí - ¿Cómo es que bajaste sola? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Estoy perfecta Klaus. No te preocupes. Y ahora explícame cómo llegó esto aquí – dijo con una sonrisa. Al asegurarse que estaba bien y no parecía estar a punto de desmayarse le volvió a él también la sonrisa al rostro.

\- Es el piano de Rebekah, lo teníamos en la mansión de New Orleans y se me ocurrió mandar a traerlo considerando que vamos a pasar una larga temporada aquí. Me pareció que sería buena idea, a ella le gustaba tocar mucho.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y toca bien?

\- Para mi toca excelente, pero no deberías tomar en cuenta mi nada imparcial opinión, es mi engreída – Caroline rió y avanzó hacia el piano. Acarició los bordes despacio. Era un piano finísimo, negro, grande, se parecía mucho al suyo allá en Washington - ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si tú sabes tocar piano.

\- Ahh... bueno solía tocarlo hasta hace unos años. Mi hermana era mucho mejor que yo así que decidí dejar de esforzarme para escucharla. La verdad no soy muy buena y no quiero arruinar esta belleza con mis notas desafinadas.

\- Oh vamos, no es que sea tan malo. Puedes pedirle a Rebekah que te dé unas lecciones apenas tenga tiempo claro.

\- ¿Dónde es que está ahora?

\- Se ha reunido con Elena, verán el tema del hospital.

\- Cierto – la tarde del día anterior estaban justamente hablando de eso, por poco se le olvida.

\- ¿Y crees que le guste la sorpresa?

\- Creo que le encantará – Klaus se había acercado, Caroline se sentó en el asiento del pianista un momento y pasó despacio sus dedos por las teclas.

\- Será bueno escuchar música otra vez en casa. No sé si es una falta de respeto a Kol y eso, pero...

\- No creo que lo sea – le interrumpió – Klaus, sé que las reglas del luto son muy estrictas. Es un año, un año exacto en el que debemos vestir de negro y acabar con todo lo que nos dé felicidad alrededor, eso por respeto. ¿Quieres saber lo que creo? Es una tontería, Kol no querría ver que nos entristecemos un año por él. Sé que donde quiera que esté él nos mira y quiere que seamos felices, que lo recordemos con cariño y sonrisas.

\- Eso es justo lo que iba a decir – agregó con una media sonrisa – y es así como quiero recordarlo. Kol era un hombre alegre, sería faltarle al respeto que esta casa se llene de tristeza.

\- ¡No lo creo! – ambos se giraron a la vez Rebekah acababa de llegar a la mansión. Miraba el piano con una enorme sonrisa, Caroline no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz antes. Caminó rápido hasta su piano y tal como había hecho ella, la Mikaelson también acarició los bordes. Sus ojos brillaban felices, su expresión era hermosa - ¡Klaus! ¡Lo trajiste! ¡Lo trajiste para mí!

\- Por supuesto cariño, tenía que hacerlo – abrazó a su hermano fuerte, Klaus también correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así varios segundos. "¡Qué lindos!", se dijo Caroline conmovida, era la primera vez que los veía así y le pareció enternecedor.

\- ¿Quieres tocar un poco para nosotros? – le pidió ella y se puso de pie para cederle el asiento que le correspondía. Aún emocionada Rebekah caminó hacia su asiento y se puso frente a las teclas. Se frotó despacio las manos y respiró hondo.

\- Bien... esto es bastante gracioso porque quiero tocar algo y no se me viene a la mente nada – los dos rieron. La verdad a Caroline tampoco se le venía a la mente, después de pensarlo un instante dijo lo primero que pensó.

\- ¿Qué tal algo de Mozart?

\- ¿Sonata N° 11? – preguntó Rebekah. Se trataba de una melodía animada, era perfecta para celebrar la ocasión. Ambos asintieron, Rebekah volvió la mirada hacia las teclas y volvió a respirar hondo – Bien, acá voy. Puede que me equivoque pero... En fin – sin decir más empezó a tocar despacio. Las primeras notas no fueron claras, parecía apenas recobrar la práctica. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado Rebekah sin tocar, aunque eso es algo que nunca se olvida si en verdad es una pasión. Una vez cogió el ritmo la melodía suave fue cambiando por una cada vez más alegre. Caroline hasta podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba en un salón de baile, como en los viejos tiempos. Kol llevándola despacio por el salón, bailando sonrientes, hermosos y felices, como si estuvieran volando. A esa melodía se le conocía como "Rondo alla Turca" y no podía nombrar las veces que la iba bailando y cuantas veces Aurora la había practicado, incluso ella. Pero vaya, Rebekah era muy buena, en verdad que sí y no era solo porque era la engreída de Klaus ni su cuñada.

\- Caroline – se giró de lado y vio que Klaus le tendía la mano sonriente - ¿Me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza? – "Bailar". No podía recordar la última vez que lo hizo, varios meses, muchos.

\- Estoy fuera de práctica – le dijo con timidez. Sentía que las mejillas se le ponían rojas, Klaus le estaba ofreciendo bailar y la idea de estar entre sus brazos ya la ponía nerviosa. Y a pesar de eso una parte de ella no pudo resistirse a aquello. Rebekah estaba muy concentrada en su música, tenían todo el salón para ellos – Pero haré una excepción – dijo tomando su mano. De inmediato Klaus se acercó a ella, puso suavemente una mano en su cintura y tomó la suya despacio. Aunque ya se habían tomado de la mano varias veces la situación ahora era diferente. Aquel suave contacto la estremeció, estaban uno frente al otro muy cerca, mirándose fijamente.

\- Prometo llevarte despacio.

\- No voy a marearme – contestó sonriendo.

Y Klaus fue suave tal como lo prometió. La guió lento a través del salón, dirigiendo el baile sin incomodarla para nada. Los pasos que creía olvidados regresaron a su mente de inmediato, no hubo pisadas, ni momentos en lo que no sabían qué hacer. Simplemente bailaban moviéndose de un lado a otro por el salón, sintiendo como si volara otra vez, como si estuviera en una fantasía. En ese momento sintió que eran perfectos. Llegó un momento en que llegaron detrás de Rebekah y él le dio un giro despacio para no marearla considerando su condición, pero ella lo realizó con toda gracia. A pesar que quizá su vestido no era el adecuado se sintió de pronto hermosa, y con él tratándola con tanta delicadeza se sentía aún mejor. Pero fue al terminar el giro que sin querer terminaron frente a frente demasiado cerca. Caroline casi podía ver como sus mejillas estaban rojas, él estaba cerca mirándola intensamente y cuando intentó dar un paso de baile terminó enredándose los pies con el vestido. Si lo que quiso fue alejarse logró el efecto contrario tropezando y cayendo sobre él. Klaus la sostuvo, pero terminó con las manos apoyadas en su pecho y su rostro más cerca que nunca. Demasiado.

Contuvo la respiración, podía casi rozar sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos y se perdió un instante que duró una eternidad. No podría precisar luego quién fue, o si fueron los dos sin darse cuenta. Fue un beso corto, apenas sus labios se rozaron y como si de pronto despertaran de una ensoñación buscaron más. Corto e intensó, sintió que todo su cuerpo iba a explotar. Ya habría tiempo para la culpa después, mucho tiempo en realidad. Pero en ese momento mientras Rebekah terminaba de tocar, sus labios no dejaban de besarlo con ansiedad, como si los necesitaran. Para el mundo habrá pasado diez segundos, para ellos fue la eternidad más maravillosa.

* * *

 _Puerto de New York_

Siempre había odiado ese lugar y su pestilencia, terminaría con nauseas lo que quedaba de camino de retorno a casa. Regresar a América antes de lo planeado resultó ser más rápido de lo que esperó, hubo buen tiempo y mucho viento, la nave estaba llegando incluso una semana antes de lo planeado al país. Eso le alegraba de alguna forma, le urgía llegar a casa. No hubo día en que no pensara en eso, en volver a Mystic Falls y abrazar a sus hermanos. Elijah había tenido tiempo para llorar a Kol a escondidas en su camarote, cuando salió confundido de Londres no conseguía pensar en nada coherente, solo quería y rogaba al cielo que por favor le permitan llegar pronto, que necesitaba estar con su familia. No podía creer que su Kol estuviera muerto. Él siempre estuvo en contra de que vaya a esa guerra, discutió fuertemente con Kol para obligarlo a quedarse pero nada pudo hacer para evitar que se vaya de casa. Eso era lo que más le dolía, que la última vez que viera a Kol fue con una pelea en la que por poco ambos se agarran a golpes si no fuera por Klaus. En ese momento su hermano no entendía que lo amaba y no quería perderlo, que luchar en esa guerra no era la solución. Elijah tampoco logró entender que eran las convicciones de Kol, que su hermano era todo un idealista y que quería ir a la guerra para luchar hasta la muerte por sus ideas, que él no podía evitar algo como eso. Durante los años de la guerra casi no se hablaron, estaban muy enojados uno con el otro, Kol escribía a Rebekah y también a Klaus, pero a él jamás.

Y poco antes que se marchara a Europa, Kol escribió al fin. Le pidió disculpas por haber estado peleados todo este tiempo, pero con el fin de la guerra volvería a casa y esperaba tener una conversación franca con él. Kol esperaba que entendiera al fin sus razones y ya no discutir más. Elijah tampoco quería discutir, era su hermano después de todo. Respondió la carta diciéndole que ya no importaban las discusiones, que eran hermanos y tenían que estar unidos, que marcharía a Europa y que lo perdonara por haberlo enojado tanto tiempo, que nunca se hubiera perdonado que le pasara algo en la guerra con ellos así de distanciados. Se fue pensando que al regresar al fin tendría esa espera reconciliación con su hermano y ahora no sabía si acaso Kol había leído esa carta y si sabía que lo había perdonado por todo. La duda de saber si su hermano se fue sabiendo que lo amaba o no lo torturó todo el viaje.

No podía creer que a pesar del fin de la guerra algo tan terrible haya sucedido, como Kol quien era tan joven y merecía vivir terminara así. La vida no era justa, ya debería saberlo. Así que Elijah aprovechó su soledad en el barco para llorar a Kol. Lloró sin importarle que eso no fuera propio de un hombre, ya no le importaba. Su hermano estaba muerto y él nunca le pidió perdón mirándolo a los ojos ni lo abrazó con amor. El último recuerdo que Kol se llevó de él fue a un hombre iracundo mirándolo con desprecio y gritándole que era un imbécil insensato que se iba al matadero. Esa idea no lo dejaba dormir y lo hacía sufrir de una manera indescriptible. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? La ironía cruel con la que pasaba todo como si fuera parte de una lección macabra y dolorosa lo hacía sufrir. Siempre había escuchado de los mayores que esta vida es una sola, que ese podía ser el último día y que decirle a sus seres queridos que los amaba todos los días era primordial. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente, desperdició tanto tiempo enojado con Kol pensando que él era joven y eran hermanos, que algún día todo se iba a solucionar y que algún días las cosas serían como antes. Ese día no llegó jamás y la lección era que cualquier persona que amabas podía morir sin que le dijeras lo que sientes.

\- Por aquí señor Mikaelson – le dijo un sirvo en el puerto mientras se hacían paso entre la gente – ya estamos sacando su equipaje, un carruaje lo espera.

\- Espero no tardemos en llegar.

\- Hay partes de los caminos que están terribles, ha habido muchas lluvias en este lado del país, señor. Pero haremos todo lo posible por llegar pronto.

\- Lo más rápido que se pueda. Si hay partes del camino por las que no se puede andar en carruaje iré a caballo yo solo, mi equipaje puede llegar después.

\- Como ustedes desee, señor.

Se hicieron paso entre el bullicio de la gente. Elijah llevó un pañuelo a la altura de su nariz para evitar tener que seguir olfateando esa pestilencia. Había hecho el viaje solo, Tatia no pudo regresar con él. Aunque quiso acompañarlo luego le dijo que si su madre no le había ordenado volver no podía hacerlo, pero envió una carta con él para las Petrova donde consultaba qué iba a ser de su destino. Por un lado le entristecía que Tatia no haya viajado con él, hubiera sido de gran ayuda y consuelo su compañía durante todo el viaje. Pero al recordar que ella era la prometida de Klaus y que su lugar era consolando a su hermano pensó que mejor no haya sido así. Ya no soportaría la idea de tener que compartir a la mujer que amaba, ya no más. No solo había pensado en Kol durante el camino, sino también en su destino con Tatia. La fatalidad le había enseñado con Kol lo fugaz que era la vida y como las oportunidades pueden perderse para siempre por miedo o por retrasar el momento. Y él no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa farsa, quería a Tatia e iba a luchar por ella. Tendría que hablar con Isobel y Klaus, pero no pararía hasta casarse con ella.

* * *

... de emoción XD porque al fin después de 19 capítulos hubo #KlarolineKiss #CriesInDrag

Awwwwwwwwww eso pasó

Elijah ya llega :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 _Londres_

De a ratos Aurora deseaba que Joshua no fuera quien era. Que no fuera ese que su hermano había escogido para ella para ponerla en la posición de mujer casada con un hombre que jamás la tocaría. Porque Joshua y su "amigo" Aiden eran dentro de todo bastante agradables. Una vez entró en confianza con ellos, especialmente con su prometido, se sintió un poco mejor. Aurora sabía que cuando se casaran ella solo sería una fachada y que quizá en algún momento del matrimonio tenga que darle hijos, pero eso sería también para aparentar. Joshua también lo sabía claro, pero insistía en que era mejor que sean amigos y se lleven bien. Si iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, aunque sea una mentira, lo mejor era que al menos tengan una bonita amistad. Lo bueno de eso es que su hermano no tenía razón para celarla conociendo las orientaciones del hombre, podía conversar tranquilamente con él, ser amigos, reír, distraerse. "Ojalá...", pensaba a veces con mucha tristeza. Ojalá que Joshua no sea tan desviado como creía su hermano, que al conocerla se enamore de ella, que quizá puedan ser una pareja normal...

Basta. Estaba siendo una ilusa al siquiera pensar en eso, no debería andar haciendo fantasías de cosas que jamás iban a pasar. La realidad era bastante simple y dura. Se iba a casar con un hombre que no la tocaría nunca. El que si la iba a tocar era Tristán, ya había tocado de más desde que se fue Caroline y cuando al fin ella esté casada iba a hacerle lo que siempre había querido. Tristán siempre dijo que las amaba mucho, que solo las quería para él, que eran suyas. Así sería claro, cuando se casara al fin sería suya. La noche de bodas con su hermano. Y quien sabe, los hijos fachada de Joshua también hijos de su hermano. Esa perspectiva le daba bastantes nauseas. No quería ese futuro para ella, quería huir. Por supuesto que eso de huir también fue un sueño, Tristán la tenía bien vigilada y así sería hasta la boda. Tampoco conocía Londres, no tenía idea de cómo irse y hacia donde escapar. Solo le quedaba resignarse. Quizá Joshua sería un buen esposo y amigo, quizá debería ella también amar a su hermano como él lo hacía. Quizá así no sería tan horrible saber lo que iba a pasarle, quizá...

Tocó las últimas notas de una bella melodía de Chopin y su público aplaudió. Aurora sonrió y se puso de pie, su prometido le dio la mano y avanzó junto con ella al centro del salón. La había presentado hace varias semanas en sociedad como su novia, y aunque al principio los rumores de que aquello podía ser una farsa no pararon poco a poco se fueron disipando al verlos siempre juntos. En una de esas fiestas Joshua había comentado que su prometida era excelente tocando el piano y a Aurora no le había quedado de otra que complacer a los invitados. Lo había hecho ya en varias fiestas y de pronto Aurora De Martel era la sensación de las reuniones londinenses. Siempre la invitaban ya sea para el almuerzo, hora del té, cenas, bailes, galas, etc. Y siempre le pedían que toque el piano, siempre aplaudían admirados y siempre le pedían más. Esos pequeños detalles aumentaban su ego, la mantenían ocupada y alejada de Tristán, ya que era su prometido quien siempre la acompañaba. Su hermano también iba claro, pero tenía que dejar que Joshua cumpliera con su papel de novio enamorado y encantado con su bella y talentosa prometida.

\- Gracias – dijo Aurora con una sonrisa para el público – es siempre un placer tocar para un público tan maravilloso como ustedes – nuevos aplausos. Se sentía toda una artista, miraba de reojo que Tristán apenas si aplaudía. Sabía que le molestaba que su hermana esté en el ojo de la gente, que hablen de ella, que la miren mucho. Habían muchos caballeros que la habían invitado a bailar y procuraban su cercanía, pero como parte del trato con Tristán, Joshua se dedicaba a espantarlos y alejarlos discretamente. Después de todo y la ilusión de libertad que tenía seguía siendo propiedad de Tristán. Él siempre sería su dueño. "Quizá deberías resignarte de una vez. Quizá deberías empezar a amarlo como él lo hace". Ese pensamiento había llegado varias veces durante esos días y cada vez con más fuerza. Al inicio conseguía espantarlos inmediatamente, pero ahora ya no le parecían tan descabellados.

Como era claro que ya había tocado bastantes piezas esa noche y no iba a volver a acercarse al piano, los invitados volvieron a sus posiciones. La fiesta de cumpleaños de lady Roose estaba siendo todo un éxito, los músicos volvían a sus posiciones, el salón era amplio y los camareros volvieron a pasear llevando deliciosos bocadillos y bebida. Aurora volvió del brazo junto con Joshua hacia donde estaban su hermano y otros caballeros conversando de negocios claro, era de lo único que sabían hablar los hombres. Excepto Joshua y Aiden, ellos eran siempre muy divertidos y hablaban de todo sin temor a que se les juzgue por sus gustos. Eran ricos y finos, eran pocos los hombres de Londres que después de ver a su bella prometida se atrevían ya a hablar a espaldas de Joshua. Iban caminando hacia Tristán cuando de pronto Aiden les salió al encuentro, iba acompañada de una mujer que Aurora reconoció de inmediato. Era aquella que la tarde en que volvieron a encontrarse con su prometido en Londres estaba sentada en un rincón discreto del café al lado de un apuesto caballero.

\- ¡Ya era hora que la liberen! – bromeó Aiden. La joven a su lado también sonreía, parecía que ambos la habían estado pasando de maravilla mientras ella estuvo tocando – Eres toda una artista Aurora, estás perdiendo dinero. Deberías estar presentándote en conciertos y no tocando gratis por ahí.

\- Quizá cuando sea una mujer casada mi marido me permita dedicarme a ese tipo de actividades – contestó ella muy educada mientras miraba a la joven.

\- Pero qué distraído, olvidé presentarlas. Aurora, ella es Tatia Petrova.

\- Petrova es el apellido de mi madre aunque nos canta usarlo. Soy en realidad Tatia Pierce. Qué gusto conocerla, el nombre de Aurora De Martel está muy de moda hoy en día – Aurora sonrió y correspondió el saludo. De lejos le había parecido una mujer encantadora y de cerca le parecía mucho más.

\- El gusto es mío señorita Petrova, ¿está bien así?

\- Mejor solo Tatia, no me gustan mucho las formalidades. Me comentan que es usted americana, que somos compatriotas.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, ni lo noté. Tiene usted un acento perfectamente inglés, Tatia.

\- Vivo en Londres hace varios años, pero soy de Virginia.

\- Y yo de Washington.

\- Venimos de estados bastante cercanos y venimos a encontrarnos en Londres, qué cosas tiene la vida, ¿no? ¿Vive usted en la misma capital?

\- En Georgetown, ¿y usted?

\- Oh no creo que lo haya escuchado, es un pequeño pero encantador pueblo llamado Mystic Falls – sin poder evitarlo Aurora palideció. "Mystic Falls es el pueblo de Kol". O al menos eso siempre mencionaba Caroline y lo había dicho varias veces así que no le quedaban dudas. Virginia, Mystic Falls. Solo podía ser ese lugar.

\- Conocí una vez a alguien de Mystic Falls.

\- ¿Ah si? ¡Qué interesante! ¿Se puede saber quién era? Quizá yo también lo conozca.

\- Mikaelson... Kol Mikaelson. Bueno, lo conocí como mayor Mikaelson – notó pronto la incomodidad de Aiden y Joshua. Claro que ellos sabían que ese era el hombre por el que Caroline huyó y dejó plantado a Aiden. Quizá no debió mencionarlo.

\- Oh... - la expresión de Tatia también cambió un poco. Algo le olía mal en todo eso - ¿Eran ustedes muy cercanos?

\- Conocidos apenas.

\- Ya veo. Lamento informarle esto, sobre todo en una fiesta. Pero Kol falleció hace poco al acabar la guerra...

* * *

Traidor. No había otra palabra para definirlo mejor. ¿Cómo es que se atrevió a hacer algo como eso? Besar a Caroline, y no conforme con besarla hacerlo prácticamente delante de su hermana, había sido en verdad una suerte que Rebekah no lo haya notado. Durante esos días había tratado de convencerse que fue sin querer de parte de ambos, que fue solo un momento, algo rápido, un error. Pues claro que era un error, ¿habría otra forma de llamar a eso de besar a la esposa de su hermano? Porque Caroline seguía siendo la viuda de Kol, siempre lo sería. La mujer de su hermano, si hasta llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. ¿Pero qué demonios tuvo en la cabeza cuando lo hizo?

En un inicio hasta intentó convencerse que fue un error de ambos, porque si, Caroline había correspondido con la misma intensidad que él a ese beso. Pero no podía hacerla responsable de nada, ella era totalmente inocente en todo aquello. Caroline estaba muy sensible, había perdido a su gran amor y además siempre lo había tenido a él como único apoyo, si hasta lo veía como si fuera su héroe. Él era el malo, el miserable que estaba seduciendo a la mujer de su hermano, el que se aprovechaba de su debilidad. Era un monstruo. Su hermano no tenía ni seis meses de muerto y él ya besaba a su esposa. Sentía asco de sí mismo.

Al principio ni podía con la culpa, no lograba mirarla a los ojos ni estar mucho tiempo a solas con ella. Notaba en ella también esa culpa, ese temor. Estaban muy distanciados desde entonces, con miedo quizá de aclarar las cosas, de decirse la verdad. Si, había sido un terrible error. Y lo peor era que no lograba arrepentirse de aquel beso. Después de torturarse varias horas sintiéndose el peor hombre del mundo, recordaba lo bello que fue a pesar de lo prohibido. No recordaba haber sentido esa emoción al besar a alguna otra mujer. En la soledad de su habitación podía hasta revivir cada instante. Su aliento, sus labios delicados, su boca tan tierna. Sentía deseos de volver a hacerlo, por las noches lo carcomían las ansias de besarla otra vez. No solo besarla claro, quería más, quería mucho más. Cuando reaccionaba de esas fantasías sentía desprecio de sí mismo, pero mientras pasaban por su mente solo se entrega a ellas ansiando que algún día y pronto se hicieran realidad. Besar sus labios, su cuello, toda su piel. Quitarle el vestido, llevarla a su cama, tocarla, adorarla. Hacerla la dueña de todo, de sus ansias, de su pasión, de su vida.

Había enloquecido. No podía seguir con esa locura, pensando en Caroline como si fuera cualquier mujer. Ella era diferente, no solo porque era su cuñada y estaba embarazada, era pues... Caroline. Nada más. Su amiga, quien lo acompañó en su dolor, su cómplice, su consuelo. Si lo que quería era calmar las ansias podía tener sexo con cualquier otra mujer, pero ya debería dejar de pensar en Caroline en ese sentido. Estaba mal, no solo por ser una traición a su hermano, sino por todo. No ella, ella no iba a ser solo un deseo fugaz que complacer. Ella No merecía ser una mujer más de su vida, un capricho. Sea lo que sea que le pasaba con Caroline tenía que apartarlo de su mente. No y no. Ella era la viuda de Kol, nunca tenía que olvidarse de eso. Era difícil claro, la veía todos los días y dormían bajo el mismo techo. Pero no sería imposible, sería fuerte. Por Kol, él no merecía que su hermano lo traicione de esa manera. Y por Caroline por supuesto, porque esa mujer se merecía su respeto y cariño, no ser objeto de deseo.

\- ¡Klaus! ¡Klaus ven! – escuchó que Rebekah lo llamaba. No parecía ser una voz alarmada, aunque si se notaba que quería vaya lo más pronto posible. Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia el salón principal. Ahí encontró a Rebekah y Caroline. Estaban paradas cerca de un espejo, y aunque su hermana lucía bastante animada la expresión de Caroline al verlo lo hizo sentir más culpable. Hace unos días se habían besado en ese salón y desde entonces ya no tenían una conversación como las de antes, llenas de confianza y complicidad. Se habían distanciado y eso le dolía incluso más que la culpa de haber besado a la mujer de Kol.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia ellas intentando notar algo fuera de lugar.

\- Es Caroline, mira, ya se le nota el vientre – Klaus bajó la mirada y entonces lo notó. Ahí estaba, pequeño, apenas algo abultado. Caroline estaba en esa etapa en que la gente no sabía decir que una mujer estaba con sobrepeso o embarazada.

\- Bekah, ya te dije que no es para tanto. Klaus seguro estaba ocupado...

\- Nada de eso – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La verdad después de tantos días de tensión no pensó sentir esa alegría al ver el vientre abultado de Caroline. Y pensar que hace poco estuvo a punto de perder a ese bebé. Su sobrino. Se había jurado que protegería y amaría a ese bebé como si fuera suyo, después de todo era hijo de su hermano querido y no es que lo sintiera como un deber, simplemente le nacía. Y la verdad, aunque ya lo había dicho antes, la maternidad le sentaba muy bien a Caroline. Se veía cada día más radiante, con un brillo diferente que la hacía ver más hermosa. Y adorable, no pudo evitar pensar eso.

\- Creo que en realidad no se nota mucho – le dijo Caroline mirando nuevamente al espejo.

\- Pues yo lo veo claramente – dijo Rebekah – y creo que deberíamos ir a la modista para mandar a hacerte vestidos para la maternidad, creímos que aún había tiempo pero...

\- Parece que el pequeño Kol crece fuerte como su padre – agregó Klaus. Rebekah asintió y Caroline volvió a mirarlo. Después de varios días le sonrió como antes, de esa manera tan linda que hacía se sintiera mejor.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Rebekah de pronto llevando una mano a la altura de su vientre. Caroline asintió sonriente y sin perder más el tiempo la Mikaelson posó una mano sobre el vientre de Caroline.

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó él.

\- Nada Klaus, es muy pequeño y aún no se mueve. Pero no sé... se siente bonito – luego de unos segundos Rebekah apartó la mano de Caroline. La madre se había contagiado del buen humor de su hermana y sonreía emocionada. Lo miró entonces, como notando que él también quería ser parte de todo aquello. Lo notó de inmediato, ella siempre se daba cuenta de lo que sentía.

\- Tú también puedes, Klaus – con timidez se acercó. Despacio posó la mano sobre el vientre de Caroline. Estaba algo duro, era bastante claro para cualquiera que hiciera algo así que se trataba de un embarazo y no sobrepeso. Y vaya, la sensación de que tras esa piel estaba creciendo el hijo de su hermano lo llenó de emoción. Acarició se arriba a abajo su vientre, despacio, muy lento. Levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de ella. Claro que Caroline estaba emocionada, parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Dios, esto es tan hermoso... - murmuró Klaus.

\- Lo es – le dijo Caroline posando su mano sobre la de él. Si, estaba a punto de llorar – Mi bebé, el pequeño Kol.

\- Oh cielo, no te pongas así – le dijo Rebekah posando las manos en sus hombros – donde quiera que esté nuestro Kol está muy feliz por esto.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo con voz entrecortada – mi bebé, su hijo... - se secó las lágrimas que ya habían logrado escapar de sus ojos. – lo siento, no quiero arruinar este momento.

\- No arruinas nada – le dijo Klaus mientras sacaba un pañuelo y sin pensarlo secó despacio sus lágrimas – este es tu momento. Y recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Siempre estaré a tu lado – ella asintió levemente. Se quedaron mirando en silencio unos segundos. Klaus sabía que tenían que hablar y aclarar lo sucedido, pero en momentos como ese cuando solo eran los dos juntos a pesar de todo sentía que no había nada que aclarar. Se hicieron una promesa, siempre estarían para el otro a pesar de los errores.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió, Henry había dejado pasar a una persona. Al principio no se lo pudo creer. Elijah acababa de llegar a casa, estaba de vuelta. Apenas le dio tiempo de notar como miraba fijamente a Caroline y fruncía el ceño. Para él Caroline era una intrusa en la familia.

* * *

OH MAY GAD

Bueno bueno, ya saben todo lo que ha pasado, los chismes que llegan hasta Londres, Klaus culpable y la llegada de Elijah #escandala


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

No perdió el tiempo, apenas llegó a Mystic Falls se apresuró a dirigirse a la mansión Mikaelson. Elijah no sabía si quizá era mejor ir al cementerio primero, pero optó por reencontrarse con su familia. Aunque quería ir solas a ver la tumba de Kol y hablar con él de alguna forma pensó que primero tenía que reportarse ante su familia. Rebekah siempre había sido una chica sensible, quizá no la estaba pasando nada bien. Y Klaus claro, sobre sus hombros pensaba una gran responsabilidad. Se había hecho cargo de todo desde la muerte de Kol y había tenido que ser fuerte para Rebekah. Klaus y Kol siempre se habían llevado muy bien, se atrevía a decir que fue el hermano que más amó. Para él esa muerte debió ser un duro golpe. Ahora Elijah solo esperaba que su presencia logre hacerlos sentir mejor, que tengan claro que ahora que había llegado podían apoyarse en él si lo necesitaban, era el hermano mayor después de todo.

Lo que no esperó al llegar fue ver a una extraña en la familia. Elijah apenas había recibido una breve información sobre la muerte de Kol, no tenía de quién era esa mujer y porque sus hermanos parecían tener tanta familiaridad con ella. Sin querer frunció el ceño, no lograba entender qué estaba pasando ahí. La mujer parecía haber estado llorando, al principio se esforzó por sonreírle pero quizá al notar la expresión bajó la mirada con algo de timidez. Rebekah y Klaus lo miraron sorprendidos como si no creyeran que en verdad él estaba ahí. Fue Klaus el primero en acercarse a él. A pesar de su confusión, Elijah se quedó mirando a su hermano en silencio hasta que segundos después recibió de él un fuerte abrazo fraternal que correspondió inmediatamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veía a Klaus y en ese abrazo sentía cuanto en verdad su hermano necesitó su compañía todo ese tiempo.

\- Estas al fin en casa – le dijo Klaus posando las manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo con una sonrisa. Elijah también sonrió, iba a responder pero entonces Klaus se apartó un poco para darle paso a Rebekah. Su hermana había corrido hacía él y también lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Te hemos extrañado mucho Elijah! – sentía su voz quebrada, pobre de ella. Rebekah y Kol tenían casi la misma edad, siempre estuvieron juntos de pequeños, fueron inseparables. Esa muerte debía haberla destrozado.

\- Ya estoy en casa – contestó él acariciando sus mejillas – y no me iré a ningún lado – era hermoso que la familia esté nuevamente reunida, aunque dolía en el alma la ausencia de Kol. Hubiera sido aún más bello estar los cuatro juntos otra vez, pero casi no conseguía recordar la última vez que pasó aquello. Ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro, los tres estarían juntos siempre.

\- Elijah, tenemos que presentarte a alguien – por un instante gracias a ese reencuentro se olvidó por completo de la presencia de la extraña en casa. Se preguntó en ese momento si acaso sería alguna amiga de Rebekah. La chica avanzó tímida hacia ellos, apenas en ese momento notó su vientre, era una mujer embarazada – Ella es Caroline, está viviendo con nosotros desde que sucedió lo de Kol. Es nuestra cuñada, esposa de nuestro hermano – aquello lo sorprendió bastante. ¿Esposa de Kol? ¿En qué momento sucedió eso? Durante la guerra quizá, aquello era un poco difícil de asimilar.

\- Entiendo su sorpresa – dijo de pronto esa mujer – lamento incomodarlo, sé que este era un momento familiar y yo...

\- No, no. No es eso, es solo... - no sabía cómo explicarse. La última vez Kol seguía comprometido con Elena, sabía que escribía cartas a sus hermanos durante la guerra pero jamás contó nada acerca de esa mujer – disculpe, no esperaba una sorpresa de este tipo. No es que sea malo claro, solo es increíble. Jamás imaginé que mi hermano se atrevería a sentar cabeza por sí mismo. Debió de estar muy enamorado de usted – le sonrió a aquella mujer. Si estaba en lo cierto además de ser su cuñada esperaba también a su sobrino, era parte de su familia ahora.

\- Nos amamos mucho, es cierto. Es un gusto conocerlo, Elijah. Kol me hablaba mucho de usted.

\- ¿En verdad lo hacía? – preguntó algo incrédulo. A pesar de todo no habían estado en buenos términos todos esos años de guerra, pensó que quizá si hablaba de él era solo para maldecirlo.

\- Si, se lamentaba de que no haya comprendido sus deseos de luchar por el país, pero que lo disculpaba por eso. Sabía que usted lo amaba mucho y solo tenía miedo de perderlo. Estuve a su lado cuando le escribió aquella carta, ojalá el mundo no hubiera sido tan cruel, ojalá se hubieran encontrado antes para arreglar todo – cuando hablaba a Caroline le brillaban los ojos, parecía a punto de llorar, la voz se le quebraba. No dudaba de que no estaba mintiendo, así como tampoco dudaba que él mismo sentía deseos de llorar. Maldita sea, no pudo encontrarse con su hermano antes para una reconciliación, se tuvo que conformar con frías cartas. Era injusto.

\- Lo de Kol ha sido lamentable para todos – dijo Rebekah de pronto – pero Caroline está aquí con nosotros y lleva en su vientre a quién será una alegría para nuestra familia. ¿Los has notado Elijah? Ella está embarazada – bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia su vientre, ya no le quedaban dudas.

\- Felicitaciones entonces, me alegra saber que mi hermano nos dejó a un sobrino a quien malcriar – rieron bajo. Rebekah se secó las lágrimas, Caroline también se restregó los ojos suavemente.

\- Debes estar muy cansado – le dijo Klaus - ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?

\- Muy pesado, es cierto. Hice todo lo posible para llegar rápido, no me he detenido para nada.

\- Mandaré a que Henry prepare tu habitación y algo bueno de comer para ti, necesitas descansar bien. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

\- Claro, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora como dices, estoy exhausto. Ha sido un gusto conocerla cuñada. Espero nos podamos llevar bien, es lo que Kol hubiera querido.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – la presencia de Caroline lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero al fin y al cabo había sido una agradable sorpresa. Un sobrino y una cuñada, eso no podía ser malo, ¿verdad?

* * *

Durmió varias horas sin que nadie lo perturbe. El baño que le prepararon fue bastante relajante, ni siquiera sintió hambre, solo deseos de descansar un momento. Lo que iba a ser una breve siesta terminó horas después. Para cuando se despertó ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero bastante hambriento. Se vistió y bajó hacia el salón principal, ahí Henry le informó que ya iban a servir la cena. Se sentó en la silla que siempre le correspondía, aunque esa era la casa de la familia Mikaelson, la propiedad estaba a nombre de Klaus así que él siempre iba a la cabeza. No era algo que le molestara, sabía que aunque muchos consideraran que Klaus tenía una posición envidiable para él en general muchas cosas eran un fastidio. Elijah prefería su vida tranquila tal como estaba, tenía suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilo el resto de sus días y nada le faltaba. Era así de simple.

Tomó asiento, Henry le informó que los otros miembros de la familia aún estaban en sus habitaciones que pero que no tardaban en llegar. Y aunque moría por comer algo hecho en casa decidió mejor esperar a que estén todos reunidos, de alguna forma era como celebrar su regreso. Ese día no había tenido tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para pensar en ir a ver la tumba de su hermano, ya iría al día siguiente. Le sirvieron un poco de vino y unos panecillos, pero justo cuando iba a probarlos se dio con una sorpresa. Se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver aparecer a Isobel, Elena y su prometida Katherine. Claro, Kath aún era su prometida, pero a quién amaba en verdad era a Tatia. Se suponía que tenía que ser muy amable con ella, galante y demás, considerando lo que hace un tiempo pasó entre ellos. Y la verdad también le sorprendía bastante la presencia de todas ellas ahí, no lo esperaba para nada y de alguna forma le desagradó.

\- ¡Elijah querido! Ya era hora que aparecieras por aquí – Isobel se acercó a saludarlo, él se esforzó por sonreír, tomó su mano y la beso educadamente – nos enteramos que llegaste hoy. Creímos correcto venir a verte después de tanto tiempo.

\- Es un gusto verla Isobel, pero la verdad hoy no esperábamos visitas de nadie. Apenas llego y estaba muy cansado, solo quería dormir. La cena de hoy iba a ser solo familiar.

\- Oh entonces no hay problema, nosotros somos prácticamente familia.

\- Y yo creía que te habías olvidado de mi – Katherine se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él que solo había pensado en una cena tranquila con sus hermanos y cuñada ahora seguro iba a tener que aguantar el intenso parloteo de Isobel y Kath, preguntas todo el rato sobre él, entre otras cosas. Sabía que estaba mal pensar así de su futura suegra y su prometida, pero había momentos en que solo le molestaba su presencia y no lograba verlas de otra forma que no fuera como un par de impertinentes.

\- Nada de eso Katherine, es solo que estaba muy cansado. Tenía planeado visitarlas mañana a primera hora.

\- Madre, hermana, es claro que Elijah no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir visitas. Acaba de llegar al pueblo y por una terrible razón que bien conocemos. Me parece que lo mejor es que nos retiremos, lo que menos necesita ahora es que lo perturben – gracias al cielo Elena habló. A veces, antes de que sucediera toda aquella desgracia, envidaba a Kol por su futuro matrimonio con Elena. Ella era una buena mujer, discreta, comprensiva y en nada parecida a su madre. En aquel tiempo no tenía oportunidades con Tatia y solo lograba ver un futuro insoportable casado con Katherine. No es que ella no le pareciera hermosa y encantadora, es que simplemente amaba a otra y si quizá entre ellos hubo algo más fue por su imagen idéntica a la de Tatia y nada más. También se sentía culpable por no querer a Katherine, ella no merecía ser despreciada, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

\- Esta niña – dijo Isobel con molestia – somos su familia, no lo estamos importunando, ¿verdad?

\- No, para nada – dijo mientras se esforzaba nuevamente en sonreír. Claro que lo importunaban, pero no hubiera sido de buena educación decirlo tan fácilmente. Además ellas sabían bien que no tenían que haber aparecido para la cena sin invitación, que si estaban molestando. Lo sabían bien y aún así no les importaba. En fin, no iba a ser él quien les enseñara educación.

\- No te preocupes querido, no vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo. Sobre todo Katherine, su presencia no es bien vista en esta casa después de todo.

\- ¿Cómo? – aquello no lo entendió para nada. Kath era una buena amiga de su hermana, asumía que todo ese tiempo estuvo en la mansión consolando a Rebekah o algo similar. ¿De dónde salía esa novedad?

\- Oh madre, no es momento de hablar de eso, no ahora que Elijah apenas ha vuelto. No vamos a molestarlo con problemas – dijo Katherine incómoda. Ahora él en serio quería saber qué rayos había pasado.

\- Es tu prometido, Katherine. Él tiene que saber de los maltratos de los que has sido víctima, ya que claramente Klaus no pensaba hacer nada y ya tomó partido por esa intrusa.

\- ¿Se refiere a mi cuñada Caroline? – o al menos eso había captado. ¿Qué problema había tenido con Katherine?

\- Madre, por favor... - intervino ahora Elena. Elijah miraba a las tres esperando una respuesta, no era hombre irse con rodeos y dramas.

\- Elijah, esa mujer que apareció de la nada consiguió que echen a Katherine de la mansión. Klaus le prohibió la entrada.

\- ¿Qué? – no podía creer algo como eso. Primero, porque conocía bien a Klaus y sabía que no era hombre que se dejara manipular por nadie. Segundo, porque Caroline era una mujer joven, viuda y embarazada, ¿qué ganaría enfrentándose con Katherine? Eso no tenía sentido. "Pero no conoces a Caroline, apenas la has visto. No sabes qué clase de persona es" - ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Fue una discusión tonta, Elijah – empezó a explicar Katherine claramente afligida – pero esa mujer se encargó de exagerar todo un drama para hacer que me expulsen. Yo solo quería ayudar en la cocina pero ella me echó como si no fuera parte de la familia. Lo único que hice fue recordarle que yo pronto sería tu esposa y no tenía derecho de tratarme así, que ella era viuda y nada más. Empezó a hacer un escándalo y pues...

\- Klaus la echó diciendo que estaba perturbando a su cuñada y su embarazo – interrumpió Isobel muy molesta – ni siquiera quiso escucharla, simplemente la echó sin pedir explicaciones de nada. La verdad Elijah me alegra mucho que hayas llegado a poner orden. Esa mujercita tiene hechizado a Klaus, lo tiene en sus manos. Solo tiene ojos para ella, vive para ella y para todo lo que pida. De esa clase de persona deben de tener mucho cuidado, considerando la fortuna que Klaus maneja.

\- Isobel, esto que estás insinuando es bastante grave – lo había captado perfectamente. Lo que querían decir es que esa Caroline era una oportunista que aún a pesar de su embarazo estaba intentando seducir a Klaus y al parecer lo había logrado. No podía negar que Caroline era hermosa y que Klaus siempre había sentido debilidad por la belleza femenina. Pero en serio no conseguía imaginar algo así.

\- No insinúo nada, solo digo lo que veo. Y ahora que estás aquí podrás verlo por ti mismo. Solo te digo una cosa, no voy a tolerar que desprecien a mi hija ni que esa intrusa la haga sentir menos.

\- Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero despreocúpese, Katherine puede venir a la mansión cuantas veces desee. Es mi prometida – la historia le parecía bastante turbia. Por un lado estaban las Petrova a quienes conocía de toda la vida, y aunque Isobel tendía a exagerar las cosas Elijah estaba seguro que algún sustento tenía aquello que estaba diciendo. Y del otro lado estaba Caroline a quién apenas conocía. Por lo poco que habían tratado parecía ser una buena persona, pero vamos, las apariencias engañan y no iba a poner las manos al fuego por ella. Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo.

\- Eso me deja más tranquila – le dijo Isobel – sabía que con tu llegada todo se iba a solucionar.

\- Sabía que me creerías – Katherine estuvo todo el rato cerca de él. Tomó una de sus manos suavemente y lo miró a los ojos – tú me conoces, sabes que no soy malvada – quiso decir algo más pero fue en ese momento que llegaron a la vez Rebekah, Caroline y Klaus. Los notó algo sorprendidos al ver la presencia de las Petrova, él en verdad hasta temía un enfrentamiento en ese momento.

\- Mejor nos retiramos, ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir – Isobel miró con profundo desprecio a Caroline, aunque esta ni se inmutó o al menos trató de aparentar que así era. Sin decir nada más Isobel y Katherine caminaron fuera del salón.

\- Elijah – era Elena, ella se había acercado y miró discretamente a los lados para percatarse que su madre y hermana no la vieran hablar con él – no te ha contado todo. No te ha contado lo que le dijo a Caroline. Ella ofendió la memoria de tu hermano, no le creas – Elena miró a los miembros recién llegados de la familia Mikaelson, les hizo un gesto rápido de saludo y se apresuró a hacerle el encuentro a su madre y hermana.

Toda esa discusión y aquellas fuertes insinuaciones le habían quitado el apetito. No podía creer que no tenía ni un día en Mystic Falls y ya habían empezado los problemas. Por alguna razón las palabras de Elena le parecieron verdaderas, sabía que ella no era una mujer falsa y que podía confiar en su palabra. Aún así iba a tener los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a la verdad como sea.

* * *

Las Petrova ya se fueron de avance D: #PrayForElBuenJuicioDeElijah


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

La que esperó fuera una cena tranquila se puso bastante tensa con la visita de las Petrova. Nadie habló mucho durante la cena, apenas intercambiaron unas palabras, principalmente por cortesía. Rebekah sabía que le habían contado a Elijah sobre el incidente de Caroline y Katherine, pero quién sabe lo que le habían contado pues él no lucía nada contento, o más bien muy pensativo. Tampoco hizo preguntas esa noche, y cuando Klaus intentó explicarle le dijo que no quería hablar de problemas sobre la mesa, que ya habría tiempo para aclarar todo luego. Desde que sucedió aquello había estado muy distanciada de Katherine, y la verdad no sabía cómo sentirse. Quería a Caroline y no quería pensar mal de ella, pero habían tantas cosas raras y cabos sueltos que de a ratos no sabía si confiar del todo en ella.

A la mañana siguiente Rebekah fue la primera en despertarse, en el comedor solo se encontraba Elijah ya listo para tomar el desayuno. Se saludaron con normalidad, ella tomó asiento y empezó a servirse un poco de café. Los minutos pasaban, Elijah seguía sin decir nada, había adoptado esa misma actitud pensativa de anoche, y la verdad eso ya empezaba a irritarla. No le gustaba que estén distanciados, si había algo que decir mejor que sea en ese momento. Era una familia y tenían que estar más unidos que nunca pase lo que pase.

\- Hermano, ¿puedes decirme qué te sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar al fin. Elijah la miró un instante y suspiro, al parecer al fin iba a hablar.

\- Anoche tuve una breve pero perturbadora conversación con las Petrova. Espero puedas aclararme algunos puntos – ella asintió despacio mientras escuchaba todo lo que le habían contado. También le pareció que Isobel había exagerado bastante y omitió totalmente las palabras que le dijo a Caroline y como la mortificaron. Ella se encargó contarle la parte que faltaba de la historia y que así Elijah pueda sacar sus propias conclusiones.

\- Eso es al menos lo que yo he oído. Habían testigos, las ayudantes de cocina, y hasta Klaus escuchó una parte.

\- Entiendo – respondió Elijah pensativo – pero Rebekah, ¿tú sinceramente crees que fue correcto prohibirle la entrada a Katherine sin pedir explicaciones o escuchar su opinión?

\- Buen Elijah, Caroline se alteró bastante, hasta empezó a sentirse mal. En su condición lo mejor es cuidar que nada le pase, es un embarazo delicado. Ya ha tenido una amenaza de aborto.

\- Vaya, no tenía idea – claro que no, eso era algo que muy pocos sabían, y aparte de Elena y Pearl se suponía que nadie más en el pueblo estaba enterado de aquello.

\- Debemos de cuidar de nuestro sobrino. Klaus se ha tomado muy en serio eso, y creo que está bien, Kol así lo hubiera querido. Supongo que solo quiso evitar que se repitan estas discusiones y que eso perjudique al pequeño Kol. En ese sentido le doy la razón, no creo que lo haya hecho porque tenía intención de humillar a Kath ni nada de eso.

\- También lo creo – y aunque su explicación debió disipar algunas dudas, Rebekah aún lo notaba confundida, algo más se traía en mente – Elijah...

\- Tengo que preguntarte otra cosa – interrumpió – confío en ti Bekah, y en tu buen juicio. La conoces más tiempo que yo, llevas meses conviviendo con Caroline. ¿En serio crees que es una buena persona? ¿Una persona de confianza?

\- Si quieres saber si está fingiendo, no lo creo para nada. Tampoco me parece que sea una oportunista. Klaus estuvo averiguando, la familia por la que dejó a Kol no era pobre, al contrario. Tenían bastantes recursos, casi como nosotros. Ella dejó todo eso y renunció a su herencia por amor a Kol.

\- ¿Estás en verdad segura de eso? – "No", fue lo primero que pensó. Había otra información delicada que ella manejaba, algo que Katherine le había contado.

\- Es verdad, Elijah. Su familia es era rica, los De Martel tienen mucho dinero, lo hemos averiguado. Ella rompió con su familia cuando se casó con Kol, por eso no los ha contactado.

\- Por lo tanto ahora solo nos tiene a nosotros, los Mikaelson.

\- Pues si.

\- ¿No quieres contarme nada más? – a veces era como si Elijah pudiera leer dentro de ella, se daba cuenta cuando callaba. O quizá estaba siendo demasiado obvia.

\- Bueno, si hay algo. Aunque no lo creo del todo, más me parece un absurdo chisme. No creo que sea correcto hablar de eso.

\- Bekah, escúchame. Anoche Isobel llamó a Caroline "intrusa". Y sé que es una palabra terrible, pero de alguna forma lo es. Nadie acá lo conoce, sabemos de su relación con Kol por lo que ella nos cuenta, ¿verdad?

\- Si, es verdad – en eso tenía que darle la razón.

\- Todo lo que sabemos de ella es lo que ella misma nos dice, y lo poco que han averiguado. Bekah, en general la gente no es buena. Es capaz de engañar, de mentir, de fingir. Si quieres que te sea sincero, no creo que esa Caroline sea una mala persona, no lo parece. Pero no puedo fiarme. Es nuestra familia, ustedes son lo que más amo y quiero protegerlos.

\- Elijah, es que ella no miente. Pero si nos oculta cosas... o eso creo – dijo bajando la mirada, hasta se sentía culpable de hablar de eso. Pero el discurso de Elijah la había hecho reflexionar. Ella también quería lo mejor para su familia.

\- ¿Por qué crees que nos oculta cosas?

\- No creo que sea por maldad, ¿sabes? Creo que tiene miedo.

\- ¿Miedo de qué?

\- A que no le creamos, que la rechacemos, que creamos, no sé, que es una pervertida.

\- ¿Por qué pensaríamos eso?

\- Porque me ha llegado la información que ella tiene un hermano mayor, y que ella y ese hermano... - no sabía cómo decirlo, le daba hasta vergüenza. Una señorita no tenía por qué hablar de esas cosas – que ellos dos eran como marido y mujer.

\- ¿Te refieres a incesto?

\- Eso es lo que se comenta – Elijah dio un sorbo a su café, parecía también bastante incrédulo de esa historia.

\- Bekah, creo que debemos darle un voto de confianza a Caroline. Pero aún así me mantendré cuidadoso y la observaré, también averiguaré sobre ese rumor que comentas. Y te juro Bekah que si esa mujer ha tramado algo terrible desde que puso los pies en nuestra casa, no tendré piedad. No permitiré que ella ni nadie destruya a nuestra familia.

* * *

 **Washington – Tiempo atrás**

 _Moría de miedo, y aún así tenía que hacerlo. Aurora tenía razón, si decía en verdad amar a Kol no podía ocultarle algo tan importante como aquello. Importante y terrible, hasta nauseabundo. Tenía vergüenza de sí misma y hasta se sentía culpable por haber dejado que las cosas llegaran a ese punto con Tristán, por no haberse dado cuenta antes que aquello estaba mal. Pero era totalmente sincera cuando decía que solo supo que aquello era incorrecto cuando ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo._

 _Y ahí estaba, había conseguido la forma de encontrarse a solas con Kol y explicarle la verdad. Estaba tan asustada que no quiso siquiera detenerse, solo comenzó a hablar y hablar , a decir como recordaba había iniciado todo, como intentó detenerlo pero fue imposible, que Tristán jamás la dejaría, que siempre le iba a pertenecer y que tenía miedo de que le hagan daño. Que lo amaba y por eso estaba muy asustada de que él se convierta en una víctima de su hermano. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo a los ojos, mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras le contaba la verdad. Nunca había hecho es con nadie, aquello siempre había sido un secreto entre ella y Aurora, un secreto que temían compartir, algo que no las dejaba siquiera pedir ayuda._

 _Esa tarde se habían encontrado más allá de los jardines de la mansión De Martel. Ahí había un terreno lleno de árboles y algunos asientos en el camino que la gente usaba para descansar de vez en cuando. Ellos se adentraron por los árboles, tomaron asiento escondidos entre árboles y arbustos. Fue ahí donde al fin Caroline se atrevió a poner en palabras lo que pasaba en verdad. Ni siquiera con Aurora lo hablaba, siempre lo insinuaban discretamente y con vergüenza. Y ahora con Kol no podía detenerse. Se estaba desahogando al fin y eso era bastante duro. Cuando al fin terminó su narración pasó varios minutos sin dejar de llorar, no podía ya siquiera decir una palabra coherente. Y en esos minutos sintió los brazos de Kol envolviéndola, sintió sus labios besando su frente y sus palabras intentando calmarlo._

\- _Ahora ya lo sabes – dijo al fin con la voz entrecortada – puedes despreciarme si quieres, no te lo voy a reprochar._

\- _¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué despreciaría a la víctima? Tú eres inocente en esto, Caroline. Es ese monstruo depravado que tienes de hermano a quien debes culpar – tímidamente levantó la mirada. No había querido mirarlo a los ojos mientras le contaba toda esa historia, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras lo miró al fin. Los ojos de Kol estaban llenos de preocupación y no se veía para nada enojado._

\- _¿Lo crees?_

\- _Claro que sí. Oh Caroline, lo siento tanto. Tú eres tan joven y has pasado tantos años sometida a ese desgraciado. No lo merecías, ni tú ni Aurora. Nadie merece pasar por algo tan terrible – él acariciaba sus mejillas mientras hablaban. Aunque la idea era que dejara de llorar no podía evitar que de sus ojos salieran lágrimas. Nadie le había hablado de esa manera, nadie la comprendía como él. Y ella que pensó que cuando Kol escuchar esa historia iba a odiarla, que la echaría de su vida. Qué equivocada estuvo, y qué feliz la hacía haberse equivocado con Kol en ese aspecto. Él era lo que siempre deseó._

\- _Te lo juro Kol, siempre he querido escapar. Algo en mi intuía que aquello estaba mal, pero... no sé, quizá era tonta, o no sé..._

\- _Eras una niña, claro que no eras tonta. Asumiste que aquello era normal y natural. Pero Caroline, por favor, dime que él nunca..._

\- _No – se apresuró a decir – él no ha hecho eso que hacen solo los esposos con ninguna de las dos. No aún._

\- _Quizá aún hay algo de temor en ese miserable – dijo con amargura – Care, te juro que si es posible que yo te libre de aquel infeliz no me voy a detener. Haré lo que sea necesario._

\- _Kol, cuando Tristán vuelva no dejará que nos veamos, te apartará de mí._

\- _¿Y tú crees que eso va a importarme? ¿Te parece que soy hombre que abandona a los que ama solo porque un imbécil se lo pide? Caroline, estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a retroceder por todo lo que me has contado. Ahora más que nunca quiero estar a tu lado, quiero librarte de ese maldito._

\- _Pero Kol... - sus palabras la emocionaban, no iba a negarlo. Saber que a pesar de todo él estaba dispuesto a amarla la tenía con el corazón latiendo alocado. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso, Aurora ya se lo había dicho. Tenía que ser realista – tú no conoces a Tristán, él es... no es una buena persona – dijo titubeante – cuando se entere que me quieres no solo intentará alejarnos. Te matará, estoy segura – Kol la miró con sorpresa un instante, pero segundos después notó como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Se acercó despacio a ella y la besó suavemente._

\- _¿Y te parece que yo dejaré que me maten? – le dijo despacio con su rostro muy cerca - ¿Te parece que todo lo que me has contado me desanima? ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejarte en las manos de ese hombre? Jamás. Ni a ti ni a Aurora. Las dos me necesitan, ¿no? Estoy seguro que cuando Enzo lo sepa querrá ayudar también._

\- _Pero... - decía con miedo. Ahora que la ayuda y la libertad eran casi una realidad, ahora que al fin su libertad estaba cercana, tenía miedo. Por ella, por su hermana, por Kol, por Enzo. Sabía lo que Tristán era capaz de hacer y no quería que nadie pague las consecuencias._

\- _¿Pero...? – lo notó sonreí nuevamente – Caroline, entiendo que tengas miedo. Pero de verdad quiero ayudarte, quiero que esa pesadilla acabe para ti. Te amo y no te dejaré, eso tenlo claro._

\- _Pero Kol – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla - ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? ¿Qué planeas hacer?_

\- _Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, cielo. Siempre hay una salida, y si no la hay podemos inventar una. De eso no te preocupes._

 _Volvieron a darse un beso y dejaron la promesa de que encontrarían la forma de escapar de eso pronto, Kol le dio su palabra de que la ayudaría pase lo que pase. A pesar del miedo que Caroline sentía por las consecuencias se sentía aliviada. Él la había comprendido, la seguía amando y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. No podía quedarse más tiempo, quedaron en verse luego pues ya era hora de volver a casa. Caminó tranquila de nuevo por el camino de árboles hasta llegar a los jardines de la mansión De Martel. Le pareció notar que había algo de movimiento en la sala principal así que aceleró el paso. Antes de entrar se encontró con Aurora quien venía de la biblioteca, ella también parecía algo confundida._

\- _¿Qué está sucediendo? – le preguntó en voz baja a su hermana._

\- _No lo sé, me pareció oír ruido de caballos y carruajes. Tú crees que..._

\- _Oh no... - las dos se tomaron de la mano y salieron juntas. Ambas lo pensaron. "Tristán"._

 _Cuando llegaron vieron a los sirvientes acomodando unas maletas. Las dos apretaron sus manos con más fuerza. Era Tristán, al fin había vuelto. Había pasado mucho tiempo de su ausencia y cada día que pasaba sin él en la mansión era para las hermanas como una bendición. Y ahora él estaba ahí, justo cuando más lejos lo querían. No estaba solo, había dos jóvenes caballeros con él, los dos eran apuestos y miraban todo con curiosidad. Cuando las vieron también sonrieron pero ellas con lo asustadas que estaban con el retorno de Tristán no fueron capaces de corresponder la sonrisa. Solo estaban ahí paradas sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?_

\- _Oh vaya, qué hermosa bienvenida. Ustedes dos aquí – Tristán avanzó sonriente hacia ellas. Lo que en realidad querían era salir corriendo, pero se quedaron quietas ahí mientras él se acercaba. Tomó a cada una de los hombros y les dio besos en las mejillas._

\- _Bienvenido a casa – susurró Aurora sin muchas ganas._

\- _Vaya, ¿y esas caras? ¿Acaso no están felices de verme?_

\- _No es eso – dijo Caroline despacio – Estamos sorprendidas, es que esos hombres..._

\- _Ah, era eso. No tienen de qué preocuparse. Caballeros, acérquense – los recién llegados avanzaron hacia ellas. Tenían una postura sonriente y risueña. ¿Quiénes serían? Si hasta parecían personas agradables – Queridas, quiero presentarles a dos personas muy importantes. Ellos son Joshua y Aiden, dos agradables caballeros que estoy seguro les encantará conocer. Ellas son Caroline y Aurora, mis queridas hermanas._

\- _Un gusto conocerla, Caroline – le dijo Aiden sonriente. Besó su mano, a Caroline se le escapó una sonrisa. Era un caballero joven y agradable, no es que le gustara claro, pero no podía negar que lucía bien. Aunque eso le pareció extraño, ¿su hermano llevando hombres a casa? ¿Dejando que se acerquen tanto? ¿Permitiendo que le besen la mano? Eso si que estaba raro._

\- _También es un gusto conocerla, Aurora – la saludó el tal Joshua. A diferencia de ella, Aurora no había cambiado el rostro serio y lleno de desconfianza. Ella tampoco entendía qué rayos estaba sucediendo._

\- _Tristán, ¿estos amables caballeros son amigos tuyos?_

\- _Lo son, y pronto parte de nuestra familia también._

\- _¿Cómo? – una parte de Caroline había captado perfectamente pero se negaba a acepar lo que sus oídos escucharon. Eso no podía ser._

\- _Queridas, Joshua y Aiden son sus prometidos..._

* * *

Y así fue como conocieron a sus dos prometidos D:

Por otro lado es lógica la desconfianza de Elijah, ya veremos que tanto averigua de Caroline.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Aún no conseguía entender cómo es que había sucedido aquello. ¿Estaba mal? Por supuesto. Kol no tenía ni un año de muerto y ella besó a su hermano. La verdad ni siquiera podría precisar si fue él quien empezó o ella, de lo que si estaba segura es que ella lo deseó tanto como él, que correspondió con intensidad. ¿Lo peor? Que a pesar de sentirse una traidora y la peor mujer del mundo tenía claro que deseó mucho ese beso, que le gustó incluso. Lo peor era eso justamente, que una parte de ella no se arrepentía a pesar de estar consciente que fue un error. Sabía que ambos estaban arrepentidos, se dejaron llevar por un fuerte impulso que los llevó a aquello. Desde aquel día ya no tenían la misma confianza de antes, no habían hablado de sus libros, ni siquiera podían estar a solas para las comidas. Tenían vergüenza hasta de mirarse a los ojos, y eso era horrible.

No quería distanciarse de él, Klaus era muy importante para ella. Era su cuñado, su amigo, su confidente. Le gustaba la relación que habían forjado, una llena de confianza y cariño, de respeto y amistad. ¿Pero es que acaso seguían siendo amigos? Los amigos no se besan de esa manera, definitivamente lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ellos ya no era lo mismo. Caroline se sentía muy confundida, no quería perder la relación que tenía con Klaus, pero tampoco sabía siquiera como empezar a arreglar las cosas con él después de aquel beso. Extrañaba mucho su compañía, esa era la verdad.

Y en medio de esa confusión fue que llegó Elijah. Era cierto todo lo que le dijo cuándo lo conoció, le apenaba mucho que los hermanos no hayan podido reconciliarse, Kol siempre quiso hizo y estaba buscando la ocasión para que suceda. Solo imaginarse en los zapatos de Elijah ya era bastante triste. El pobre debía pasar días torturándose por eso, no haber arreglado sus asuntos con Kol antes que muriera. Ahora él ya no estaba más y nada podría reparar el error que fue aquella pelea. Ese tipo de cosas le hacía reflexionar mucho. Siempre dejamos las cosas "para después", "cuando haya tiempo", "apenas pueda", y una interminable lista de excusas. Quizá así pensaron Elijah y Kol, que ya habría tiempo para un acercamiento. Lo fueron aplazando hasta que la muerte sorprendió a su amado. Caroline imaginaba a las miles de personas en el mundo que como los hermanos Mikaelson esperaron el momento adecuado para acercarse sin saber que la muerte estaba cerca, a aquellas personas que dijeron "bueno, ya iré a visitar a mamá la próxima semana", y la próxima semana ella ya no estaba.

Porque la vida es aquí y ahora, de nada sirve aplazar las cosas por miedo o por pensar que habrá un futuro donde todo estará bien. Nadie controla el futuro, nadie tiene la vida comprada. Un día estás aquí, al otro mueres asesinado por traidores. Un día tienes una bonita familia, al otro lo has perdido todo. La vida puede ser muy cruel a veces cuando te quiere dar lecciones, es como si no le importara tu sufrimiento. Aunque quizá del sufrimiento se aprende, quizá la vida sea fría y no tenga sentimientos, pero solo quiere enseñarte. Y ella había aprendido mucho desde que salió de Washington, hasta la muerte de Kol le había enseñado mucho. Ese día tenía a Klaus en casa, al otro quién sabe. No podía permitir que pasara más tiempo sin que ellos dos se arreglaran. Ya no estaba para eso, tenía que dejar todos los miedos y la vergüenza de lado. Si en verdad quería a Klaus de vuelta en su vida como antes iba a olvidarse de todo aquello.

La noche después de la cena hubiera querido hacerlo, pero la presencia de las Petrova en serio le hacía daño. Fue apenas un instante, pero ver a esas mujeres ahí y sentir sus miradas llenas de desprecio siempre le afectaba por más que intentara que no fuera así. Y lo peor es que querían poner a Elijah en su contra, se había dado cuenta. El hermano mayor de Kol se había mostrado bastante retraído con ella, aunque entendía esa incomodidad. Llegaba a casa y de pronto encontraba una desconocida, era hasta lógico que desconfiara. Solo pensar en eso le dio dolor de cabeza y no quiso ni salir de la cama esa mañana, casi no podo dormir toda la noche pensando en qué podían estar tramando esas mujeres. No quiso ni levantarse de la cama para el desayuno, las Petrova siempre la ponían mal y hasta tenía nauseas. Solo quiso que le llevaran en desayuno a la habitación. Para cuando se sintió mejor se apresuró en ir a la planta baja. No podía aplazar más su conversación con Klaus.

\- Buen día Henry – le dijo al mayordomo cuando lo encontró al bajar las escaleras.

\- Buen día señora, ¿se le ofrece algo?

\- Solo quisiera saber si los tres hermanos están en casa.

\- La señorita Rebekah y el señor Elijah han salido hace una media hora. Fueron al cementerio.

\- Oh... entiendo. ¿Y Klaus?

\- Salió temprano, pero indicó que no tardaba en volver. Ya debe estar por llegar, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

\- No, no se preocupe – algo desanimada fue para el salón principal, ojalá Klaus no hubiera salido, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar.

Al llegar miró directamente el espejo donde el día anterior ella y Rebekah descubrieron al fin que se le notaba el vientre. Caroline sonrió, se puso de lado y vio otra vez su bella silueta de mujer embarazada. El día anterior por poco rompe en lágrimas, había sido en verdad demasiada emoción. Y pensar que hace poco estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé, eso sí que hubiera sido devastador. Caroline se dio la vuelta al otro lado, le encantaba mirarse así. Tan linda, tan embarazada. Siempre pensó que las mujeres embarazadas debían de sentirse incómodas y gordas, pero ella solo lograba sentirse estupenda cada vez que se miraba así. Rebekah tenía razón, ya tenían que ver una modista para hacerle ropa adecuada de embarazo, lo que llevaba puesto ya empezaba a incomodarla.

\- Te ves hermosa – solo escuchar esa voz la puso a temblar sin querer. Lo reconoció de inmediato, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él había llegado. Miró hacia dónde él estaba, había entrado por la otra puerta que daba al salón.

\- Solo pensaba que Rebekah tiene razón y es hora de cambiar estos vestidos.

\- Debimos pensarlo antes, pero no te preocupes por eso, conseguiremos buena ropa hasta que la modista termine de hacer vestidos a tu talla.

\- Aunque en realidad subiré varias tallas – volvió a mirarse al espejo. En un minuto toda su determinación se fue al suelo. Estaban una vez más en ese salón, pero ahora a solas. Klaus bajaba la mirada de a ratos, como si también se sintiera culpable. "Es ahora o nunca, no tendrán otra oportunidad como esta quién sabe cuándo", se dijo. Tenía que enfrentar lo que había sucedido, ya no podía seguir actuando como una adolescente. Esa Caroline murió hace varios años, era adulta, una mujer embarazada y viuda además. Ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para amedrentarse por eso – Klaus, ¿podemos hablar? Por... por lo del otro día – cuando dijo aquello sintió que hasta estaba bajando la voz. A pesar de querer ser fuerte esa situación estaba acabando con ella.

\- Claro – él se acercó, tenía ese gesto arrepentido que ya le conocía, el mismo que puso cuando ella lo sorprendió muy cerca a Katherine hace ya varias semanas. Podía entenderlo perfectamente, era la misma culpa que ella sentía. Ambos pensaban que habían traicionado a Kol de alguna manera.

\- Yo... - no sabía cómo empezar, sentía que se le iba a trabar la lengua en pleno discurso – Había pensado exactamente qué decirte, pero ahora mismo siento que lo he olvidado todo – le dijo nerviosa. Se obligó a sí misma a calmarse, no podía seguir así. Klaus se había acercado, quizá eso la tenía así – Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que aquello fue un error, ¿verdad?

\- Lo fue – aseguró él. Caroline asintió despacio.

\- No debimos, siento que fue una falta de respeto a Kol. Y si, fue un error. Pero un error del que no estoy arrepentida – apenas dijo eso él levantó la mirada y la observó fijamente. Sentía que las mejillas se le ponían rojas. Tenía que explicarle todo en ese momento – sé que estuvo mal, que fue un error y que no debimos. Pero en ese momento cuando nos besamos yo si quise hacerlo. Si lo desee, si correspondí. Me siento culpable por lo que pasó, pero una parte de mí no se arrepiente y no sé cómo sentirme por eso – apenas terminó de hablar se hizo el silencio. Klaus la miraba fijamente sin decir nada, se acercó aún más a ella y a pesar de lo que había pasado no sintió deseos de apartarse.

\- Yo si tengo claro cómo me siento después de eso – dijo al fin – un traidor. No debí hacerle eso a Kol, sé que él ya no está entre nosotros, pero tú... Tú lo amas. Eso no va a cambiar, y siento que me he aprovechado de la situación. Sé que me aprecias, que me ves como tu héroe y protector, que soy la persona en quien te has apoyado desde la muerte de Kol. Y siento que de alguna forma me aproveché de eso.

\- No es cierto.

\- Si lo es – su voz sonaba dolida, hasta le daba pena escucharlo. Si bien a ella le había afecto lo sucedido por la forma que actuaba Klaus pareciera que él la estaba pasando mucho peor – y no quiero hacer eso contigo. Tú mereces todo mi respeto, Kol hubiera querido que te cuidara, no que me aprovechara de tu debilidad.

\- Klaus, yo no soy débil – le dijo un poco más seria – puede que haya estado muy vulnerable por lo de Kol, que mi embarazo sea delicado, que a veces me sienta enferma. Pero no soy débil, y tú no te has aprovechado de mí. No quiero que seas el único que se sienta mal, porque yo también comparto esa culpa. Los dos lo queríamos, los dos lo deseamos en ese momento. Pero ya se acabó, tenemos claro que no volverá a pasar.

\- Ese es justamente el problema, Caroline. Que yo quisiera que pase muchas veces más. Que yo en este momento quisiera estar besando tus labios hasta cansarme. Y sé que no debo, que eres la mujer de mi hermano. Pero yo te quiero – con cada palabra sentía que su corazón latía acelerado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, y tampoco podía creer que esas palabas de alguna forma la emocionaban. No quería siquiera pensar si eso estaba bien o mal, pero no podía evitar sentir que hasta las piernas le temblaban – Y sé que no debería quererte más que como mi cuñada, como una hermana quizá. También sé que siempre vas a amar a Kol, y no quiero luchar contra eso.

\- Kol ya no está con nosotros.

\- Pero lo estará siempre en tu corazón – ella bajó la mirada, aquello era cierto. Puede que Kol ya no estuviese a su lado, pero aún amaba con todo el corazón su recuerdo.

\- Yo lo amaré por siempre – contestó con voz entrecortada, si iba a hablar que sea ya, y que sea la historia completa. No iba a guardarse nada – Es cierto eso que dices, siempre lo llevaré en el corazón, si hasta estoy esperando a su hijo. Pero no puedo seguir enamorada de una persona ausente toda mi vida, Klaus. Eso no sería justo. Sé que algún día voy a tener que superarlo, pero ahora...

\- Ahora no – la interrumpió él – eso lo sé perfectamente. Y aún sabiendo eso no quiero perderte – en ese momento sintió verdaderos deseos de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, incluso de besarlo otra vez. ¿Pero es que en verdad estaba empezando a sentir algo por Klaus? ¿Podía acaso empezar a amar a otra persona cuando aún no olvida a otro? Kol siempre sería su gran amor, eso era algo de lo que no dudaba. Pero Klaus era el presente y Kol hubiera querido que ella siga adelante. Claro, así lo hubiera deseado. ¿pero qué siga adelante con su hermano?

\- Cuando nos conocimos me prometiste que nunca me ibas a abandonar. Y yo también prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado. Así será Klaus, yo en verdad quiero que siga siendo así. No voy a perderte, no dejaré que esto nos separe.

Caroline no tenía claro si eso significaba que de alguna forma se hubiera arreglado todo entre ellos. Quería decirle que lo había extrañado mucho. Su compañía en las comidas, en la hora del té, o simplemente conversando sobre sus libros. En los paseos por los jardines con Rebekah donde a veces ella se sentía algo cansaba y él la llevaba del brazo. Quería decirle que también con él se sentía protegida, que él la hacía sentir bien, que le confiaría sin dudar su vida y la de su hijo. Eso era lo que sentía en verdad, eso y otras cosas más que intentaba no sentir pero que parecía imposible detener desde el beso de aquel día. ¿Pero podía decírselo? Estaba segura que se lo hacía sería peor, ellos no podían estar juntos. No cuando Kol no tenía ni un año de muerto y ella aún lo llevaba en su corazón. Sea lo que sea que estaba empezando a nacer entre ellos no podía ser, y pensar en eso le dolía.

Klaus se acercó a ella despacio. En ese momento temió que fuera a besarla otra vez, solo para descubrir minutos después que si quería que la bese. Se miraban a los ojos casi sin pestañear. Sintió su mano acariciando con delicadeza su mentón. "Bésame", pensaba ansiosa. "Bésame o lo haré yo, hazlo". Y él parecía tener muchos deseos de hacerlo, pero también lograba contenerse muy bien. Miraba sus labios como si fueran una tentación y ella miraba los de él recordando lo bello que se sintió aquella vez. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Caroline cerró los ojos, sintió primero un suave beso en su frente, luego en sus mejillas. Ambos morían por hacerlo pero no se animaban a dar el primer paso. Una parte de ellos tenía claro que si volvían a besarse las cosas iban a cambiar para bien o para mal. Ya habían saltado una barrera el otro día, si lo hacían de nuevo iban a romper por completo ese muro y ya no habría marcha atrás. Su mente se debatía entre la culpa de estar faltándole el respeto a Kol de esa manera y por el fuerte deseo de besar a Klaus. Pero resistió, por Kol lo haría. Él no merecía que le haga aquello. Por Dios, si hasta tenía un bebé en el vientre, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar en besar al hermano del padre de su hijo? ¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido? No podía, por favor no. Tenía que actuar correctamente, su hijo era la razón por la que tenía que salir adelante. Ya no podía ni debía pensar como una mujer enamoradiza. Era madre, era viuda. Y Klaus era su cuñado. Tenía que resistir a lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Despacio se separó de él, Klaus al notar aquello hizo lo mismo. Entendía que él también estaba pasando por las mismas dudas que ella, que también se debatía entre luchar contra lo que empezaba a sentir y el respeto por Kol. No sabía qué más decirle, y fue justo en ese momento cuando escucharon que la puerta principal se abría. Se separaron un poco más, les pareció escuchar las voces de Elijah y Rebekah. Sin decirse nada caminaron hacia fuera para darles el encuentro. Caroline sabía que venían del cementerio, y aunque esperó encontrar rostros tristes los halló bastante alegres.

\- Oh... acá estaban – dijo Rebekah al verlos.

\- Me dijo Henry que habían ido al cementerio – les dijo ella. Por alguna razón le pareció que al verla a Elijah se le borraba la sonrisa y adoptaba una actitud más seria, como si estuviera a la defensiva.

\- Sí, fuimos temprano – empezó a decir Rebekah – pero pasamos por el pueblo, hace tiempo que Elijah no venía así que se animó a dar una vuelta.

\- Y parece que la pasaron muy bien, los notó bastante entretenidos – les dijo Klaus.

\- Algo así, primero cuando llegamos al cementerio notamos el lamentable estado del mausoleo familiar, dime que ya has encargado a que reparen eso.

\- He estado viendo unos modelos para reconstruir del mausoleo, pero aún no he tomado una decisión. Me parece que es mejor que nos reunamos y en familia tomemos la decisión.

\- Sí, eso está bien – siguió Elijah – como dijo Rebekah, pasamos por el pueblo. Y la verdad no imaginé que me iban a extrañar tanto – en ese momento Rebekah soltó una risita.

\- ¿Recuerdan a la "Señorita Fama"? – los hermanos soltaron una risa y Caroline los miró sin comprender un momento hasta que fue recordando. Claro, Kol le había contado de Hayley Marshall, alias "Señorita Fama". Una chica que huyó a los catorce de casa con una compañía de circo porque quería ser famosa y desde entonces todos en el pueblo la llamaban así. Cuando al fin la encontraron su padre la regresó a Mystic Falls con la ropa con la que la encontró para darle una lección. Estaba vestida de payaso.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – preguntó Caroline. Sabía por Kol que desde que se dio esa escapada en busca de la fama en los circos sus padres la tenían bien controlada y prácticamente no salía de casa, es más, ella ni recordaba haberla visto en el entierro de Kol.

\- Pues que vio a Elijah y por poco se le lanza encima – Rebekah volvió a reír – a la señora Marshall siempre le agradó Elijah y si no fuera por el compromiso con Katherine haría lo que sea para casarlo con su hija.

\- Aunque ambos sabemos que apenas logre la libertad con un matrimonio y se aleje de su familia dejará a su pobre marido para hacerse acróbata de circo – agregó Elijah. Volvieron a reír. Le dio curiosidad conocer a esa "Señorita Fama" – Y ese ha sido el resumen de nuestras aventuras hoy.

\- Ya veo, se han entretenido mucho – le dijo Klaus.

\- Me ha comentado Rebekah que hasta ahora no has ido al cementerio – el ambiente alegre se fue disipando con ese comentario. Klaus miró hacia otro lado. Ella tampoco había ido, no se había sentido preparada.

\- Iré tan pronto como pueda, es solo que yo... aún es muy duro, ¿sabes?

\- Lo entiendo – Elijah los miró a los dos alternativamente – quizá deberían ir juntos, por lo que veo se llevan muy bien. Demasiado – por alguna razón Caroline sintió que aquello era una fuerte insinuación. Por Dios, ¿es qué acaso eran tan obvios? ¿Qué había visto? O mejor, ¿qué le habían dicho? Esas Petrovas tenían algo que ver, estaba segura.

\- Si, hemos congeniado mucho – le dijo Caroline tranquila, o al menos intentando aparentarlo – somos familia después de todo.

\- Claro – no quería llevarse mal con Elijah, sabía que si algo sospechaba era porque le habían metido ideas en la cabeza. "Además no está muy lejos de la realidad, sospecha con justa razón. Eres una traidora, te besaste con su hermano y aún quieres hacerlo. Tiene derecho a desconfiar" – En fin, sería buena idea que vayan. Por cierto Klaus, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, a solas.

\- Por supuesto, solo avísame cuando quieras hacerlo.

\- ¿Les parece si voy a ver lo del almuerzo? Anoche estuvo un poco tenso, creo que deberíamos tener un bonito almuerzo familiar – les dijo Rebekah. Le alegraba verla más animada, así se veía más linda.

\- Voy contigo – las dos mujeres fueron a disponer todo para el almuerzo. Aunque no solo era eso. No quería soportar la mirada acusadora de Elijah más tiempo.

* * *

Mis polluelos se sienten culpables =(

Elijah se ha puesto bien shady XD está como Katie lanzando su shade en la oficina #lalalalala


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

No estaba muy concentrada esa tarde, sentía que el bordado no le estaba quedando nada bien. Aún así Elena continuó con su labor, en algo tenía que distraerse después de todo. Habían sido días tranquilos considerando la llegada de Elijah y los intentos de su madre y hermana de envenenarlo en contra de Caroline. Esperaba que él no se dejara manipular, confiaba en que Elijah era un hombre inteligente y que no iba a creer en esas patrañas. Solo que habían cosas que no le cuadraban. Por ejemplo, entendía que Elijah muy aparte de cualquier cosa que le hayan dicho tuviera cierta desconfianza con Caroline pues apenas la conocía. Quién le preocupaba era Rebekah.

Tenía entendido que ellas dos se estaban llevando muy bien, casi como hermanas. Elena la había visto con frecuencia pues hablaban mucho sobre enfermería y otros asuntos de salud con el médico del pueblo. Rebekah seguía entusiasmada con la idea de abrir el hospital que Kol deseó, y el médico le aconsejaba, ella también claro. Había estudiado enfermería durante la guerra, así que se prestó sus libros a Rebekah y le explicaba lo que no entendía. Y durante esas tardes de estudio Rebekah le había preguntado con frecuencia su opinión sobre Caroline. Ella no había mentido, le dijo que parecía una buena persona, que le agradaba, que se veía honesta y sincera. Pero era tanta su insistencia que Elena hasta empezó a desconfiar de por qué tantas preguntas.

\- ¿Es que acaso sabes algo que yo no sepa? – preguntó al fin. Rebekah miró de nuevo al libro, no quería contestar en ese momento al parecer.

\- Sé muchas cosas que quizá no deba contar – le dijo despacio sin mirarla – apenas se lo he confiado a Elijah, pero no lo sé. Tengo miedo que Caroline no sea la buena mujer que creo es, tengo miedo que sea una farsante.

\- ¿Por qué pensarías algo así? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

\- Tiene secretos.

\- Todos tenemos secretos. ¿Y cómo es que sabes tú sus secretos?

\- Los averigüé sin querer, no es que haya querido urgar en su vida ni nada de eso.

\- Claro... - no entendía de qué podía estar hablando Rebekah. No había escuchado que Kath hablara sobre secretos de Caroline con Damon. Le quedaba claro que si Rebekah estaba desconfiando de su cuñada era por eso justamente, no porque Kath estuviera envenenándola. O eso creía – Bekah, a veces tenemos secretos que nos avergüenzan. Quizá es eso, quizá es un pasado que ella quiere dejar atrás y no quiere que ustedes sepan por temor a que la rechacen.

\- ¿Lo crees así?

\- Es solo una opinión. Yo creo que es una buena mujer que ha pasado por cosas duras, ustedes son ahora lo único que tiene. Quizá no deberías ser tan desconfiada.

\- Siento que estoy haciendo mal, no lo sé. Esto es tan confuso. Quizá si tú supieras...

\- Oh no. Bekah no me interesa saber los secretos de Caroline, de verdad. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que es peor que hayas averiguado sus secretos y no se lo digas. Quizá ella debería saberlo, quizá te dé una explicación.

\- También lo he pensado.

\- Entonces piénsalo bien. Ahora dejemos esto – Elena cerró el libro. Ya estaba anocheciendo y habían leído bastante – Hoy es el anuncio sobre la fiesta del pueblo en la alcaldía.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ya tendremos día oficial?

\- Si, las cabezas de las familias van a juntarse y firmar el acta oficial pronto. Habrá una fiesta. He escuchado que la llamarán "El día de los fundadores".

\- Eso suena bien, no sé si Klaus estará enterado. Él debería estar ahí.

\- Seguro que si, ¿qué tal si vamos? Es solo un anuncio, no una fiesta. Eso respeta el luto. Y si Klaus no está seguro que tú puedes representar a la familia Mikaelson por esta ocasión.

\- Vamos, pero solo un momento. Si sacan champagne, vino o similar me retiro. El luto, ya sabes.

\- Por supuesto, no te vamos a forzar a nada.

Las dos se pusieron de pie, poco se había hablado de la fiesta que habría por el aniversario oficial del pueblo, pero se sabía que después de esa reunión las cosas se iban a empezar a preparar en serio. Le hacía hasta ilusión pensar en una fiesta, hace mucho que no iba a una. Era como si el fantasma de la guerra aún no se les fuera de encima.

* * *

Quizá no debió ir, no era como si él fuera una persona importante. Pero mamá ya no podía salir de casa y él era el único representante de la familia Donovan. Hace un tiempo fueron importantes claro, su padre fue uno de los que llegó primero al pueblo hace ya muchos años siendo solo un niño. Había muerto en la guerra, por lo que también se le consideraba una especie de héroe en Mystic Falls. La verdad Matt solo había ido porque Stefan y Jeremy insistieron. Ambos querían ver a sus damas después de todo. Stefan que quería ver a Elena aunque siempre lo negara, y Jeremy que andaba más cerca que nunca de Annabelle. ¿Y él? Oh no, eso era una locura.

Estaban sirviendo unos bocadillos y algo de ponche, la gente conversaba entre sí. Todas las cabezas de las familias estaban presentes, pues claro, todos tenían derecho a ir si querían. Se sentía bastante fuera de lugar ahí. Matt se había puesto uno de sus mejores trajes que en realidad no lucía muy bien. Su familia no estaba para costear eso, no de momento. La pensión del ejército de su padre no alcanzaba para mucho, había que arreglárselas lo mejor posible. Matt sabía que era joven, que aún podría ver la mejor forma de salir adelante, que las cosas se pondrían mejor y solo había que tener perseverancia. Pero también tenía bien clara su posición, sus debilidades, sus carencias. Sabía que por más que lo sintiera o siquiera se permitiera esa ilusión por un momento nunca podría aspirar a algo tan grande como ella.

Contuvo un suspiro cuando la vio pasar. Recordaba a la bella Rebekah Mikaelson de niña, en ese tiempo era demasiado pequeño para sentir atracción o siquiera pensarlo. Pero no podía controlar el palpitar de su corazón cada que la volvía a ver. Esa noche Rebekah llegaba junto con Elena y las otras Petrovas. Nunca entendió por qué los hombres se volvían locos por ellas o como los Mikaelson iban a casarse con unas hermanas que eran todas iguales. La vio llegar como si fuera un ser de las alturas. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió hasta con elegancia a un sirviente de la casa del alcalde. Su bella cabellera rubia cayó con suavidad sobre sus hombros y ella se acomodó los cabellos. El vestido que usaba no era de lo más elegante, pero aún así a él le parecía una princesa. Su princesa. "Pero no puedes, una mujer como ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Y así lo hiciera no podrían estar juntos", se dijo pesaroso. Matt sabía que era el hijo mayor de una familia prácticamente en desgracia y ella la única mujer de una familia prospera y bastante rica. No, eso jamás podría ser.

\- Oye Matt, ven un momento. Vamos a saludar a las Petrova – le dijo Stefan. Aunque apenas dijo eso Isobel y Katherine se adelantaron donde el alcalde, Elena se quedó sola en medio de la sala mientras entregaba su abrigo, justo al lado de Rebekah – vamos, no es bueno dejar solas a las damas – no pudo oponerse, sus amigos prácticamente lo arrastraron hacia ellas. En cuanto los vieron la sonrisa de Elena se ensanchó mientras miraba a Stefan, la verdad él no lograba entender cómo es que Stefan no se daba cuenta de la evidente atracción de la chica hacia él. Y ahí estaba Rebekah, mirándolo también con una sonrisa. Aunque Matt tenía clara su posición no podía evitar que todo aquello quedara atrás al verla.

\- Muchachos, qué gusto verlos – les dijo Elena.

\- Pasamos a saludarlas – empezó Jeremy, no queremos dejarlas solas – aunque desvió la mirada apenas vio que Pearl y Annabelle llegaban. Sonrió, todos rieron por lo bajo al notar aquello - ¿Me disculpan un momento? Ya regreso – no le reprocharon nada, sabían que pretendía formalmente a Anna.

\- ¿Tiene frío Elena? Venga conmigo por un ponche – le dijo Stefan. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, la joven Petrova asintió

\- Por supuesto – Rebekah parecía a punto de decir algo pero Elena ya había tomado del brazo a Stefan y estaban alejándose.

\- Parece que nos quedamos solos – le dijo Rebekah sonriente. Él se esforzó por controlar sus nervios, le agradaba mucho la idea de escoltar a Rebekah durante esa reunión, por nada del mundo iba a despreciar su compañía.

\- Si ustedes desea puedo acompañarla.

\- Claro que sí, es agradable tener tan buena compañía – él iba a agregar algo más cuando notó que detrás de la Mikaelson alguien se acercaba. Era Damon Salvatore. No es que sintiera desprecio por el hermano de su amigo, para nada. Era que simplemente no le agradaba y no podía precisar la razón. Lo notaba hipócrita a veces, muy déspota. Sí, eso.

\- Vaya, Rebekah. No esperaba verte aquí hoy – haciéndolo a un lado, Damon tomó la mano de la dama y la besó despacio. También sabía que Damon la pretendía, eso había comentado Stefan en una conversación casual. La presencia de ese hombre le hacía perder toda esperanza. Damon regresó ileso de la guerra, tenía buen puesto en el gobierno, su familia era próspera. Eso sin contar lo galante que podía ser Damon, en cambio él aunque siempre era educado la mayoría del tiempo parecía tímido. Era una competencia bastante fuerte que estaba seguro no iba a vencer jamás.

\- Damon, es bueno verte. ¿Viene en representación de su familia o está su padre por aquí?

\- Él nunca se pierde estos eventos, yo solo vine para enterare de primera mano las novedades de la fiesta. Y ahora será muy agradable hacerle compañía.

\- Ohhh... - Rebekah lo miró entonces. ¿Es que acaso no quería que Damon la acompañe? – ¿Conoce usted a Matt Donovan? – dijo ella de pronto – Me parece que no los han presentado – Damon lo miró de pronto. Fue rápido. De pies a cabeza y con total desprecio.

\- Lo conozco si, el chico del piano – vaya. No esperó que le dijera eso. Claramente quería humillarlo delante de Rebekah.

\- ¿El chico del piano? ¿Usted toca? – aunque ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle. Lo miró y habló con algo de entusiasmo.

\- Si toco, desde pequeño. Cuando papá aún vivía nos pagó clases a mi hermana y a mí, así que toco seguido a pesar de ya no tener un piano en caso.

\- Sería encantador escucharlo tocar, ¿sabe? Yo también toco, quizá podríamos...

\- Oh no Rebekah, dudo mucho que quisieras ir a donde Matt toca el piano. Después de todo es un lugar a dónde no van las señoritas decentes – la muchacha lo miró sin comprender. Damon sonreía de lado, triunfo para él.

\- Es en el bar del pueblo – dijo despacio Matt. "Y a veces en el burdel donde a este patán le encanta ir", pensó pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

\- Entiendo, ahí no dejan entrar a damas – le dijo Rebekah muy calmada.

\- Es un trabajo eventual – le explicó Matt. La verdad no quería quedar tan mal delante de ella – con la muerte de mi padre las cosas se han complicado en mi familia. Tocar piano es lo que me gusta hacer, así que no veo problemas en eso.

\- Lo entiendo, usted y su madre deben estar pasando dificultades. Sé que ella está enferma.

\- Si, desde que mi hermana dejó el pueblo su salud ha decaído bastante.

\- Es una bonita forma de decir que su hermana se fugó de casa dejándolos en la deshonra – Matt apretó los puños e hizo lo posible para contenerse, le había dado donde más le dolía. Había sido hace unos años, Vicky se enamoró de un tipo cualquiera que estaba de visita en el pueblo y se fugó con él para casarse. De ella sabían muy poco, no había vuelto para nada. Pero desde entonces siempre se referían a ella como "la perdida" de los Donovan. Su madre enfermó de puro disgusto y él tenía que aguantar que insulten a su hermana, aunque a veces no lograba contenerse. Si no le había partido la cara a Damon en ese momento era solo por Rebekah.

\- Mi hermana se fue para casarse – vio a Rebekah bastante sorprendida. No podía quedar peor delante de ella esa noche.

\- Todos sabemos que no es así – continuaba Damon.

\- Basta ya – dijo Rebekah fastidiada - ¿No te das cuenta que estás incomodando a Matt? Si dice que su hermana se fue para casarse así es y punto. Y si se fugó por amor tampoco es algo que debería importarnos. Mi cuñada Caroline también se fugó por amor a Kol y no le andamos diciendo perdida, deja de ser tan prejuicioso – contuvo la sonrisa al notar el rostro desencajado de Damon. Su intento de humillarlo se había revertido – Como sea, me alegra saber que toca el piano Matt. Debería pasar por la mansión Mikaelson a tomar el té, Klaus mandó a traer mi piano de New Orleans así que sería bueno que practiquemos juntos un poco.

\- Claro Rebekah, estaré ahí. Solo dígame cuando y me presentaré.

\- Mañana está bien – él asintió. Damon se veía bastante molesto. Sonrió de lado, punto para el chico del piano.

No pudieron hablar más pues en ese momento el alcalde se paró en lo alto de la escalera y se hizo el silencio, ya iba a empezar el anuncio sobre la fiesta. Todos se acercaron un poco, estaban ahí reunidos esperando se llegue un acuerdo para la fecha del aniversario. Por cuestiones históricas no debía de pasar de ese mes, además que el invierno ya se estaba acercando, la temporada de lluvias había pasado, pronto llegaría el frío y nadie quería que se arruine la fiesta por eso. El clima en ese mes era bueno, en eso estuvieron de acuerdo todos.

Se acordó la fecha para la fiesta y quiénes firmarían el acta de los fundadores. Al ser la única Mikaelson presente Rebekah indicó que serían Elijah y Klaus quienes firmaran por su familia, Isobel por los Pierce, Giusseppe por los Salvatore, Jonathan por los Gilbert, entre otros. Y claro, él por los Donovan. Se le hacía hasta irreal que a pesar de todo lo consideren a él para la firma de algo tan importante, pero ahí estaría.

La semana de Mystic Falls se festejaría con desfiles, danzas, bailes y fiestas. A todos les pareció que sería encantador hacer una elección para la "Señorita Mystic Falls" donde las jóvenes solteras participarían como representación del pueblo para labores de beneficencia. Hubo un breve debate sobre si las casadas también podrían participar, después de todo no se trataba de belleza sino de carisma y compromiso. Al final se acordó que mujeres casadas y solteras podrían participar. La gente estaba bastante animada, muchos proponían sus mansiones para que se lleven a cabo ciertos eventos. Aunque la mansión más adecuada era la de los Mikaelson nadie se atrevió a pedirle a Rebekah algo como eso, estaban de luto y no se podía hacer fiestas en su casa.

Cuando terminó la reunión se acordó que todo iba a celebrarse en un mes exacto. Había que preparar mucho, pero todos estaban tan animados que Matt no dudaba que esas celebraciones serían un éxito.

* * *

Lo recordó súbitamente. "La reunión en la alcaldía". Klaus vio su reloj y notó que ya era algo tarde pero con suerte llegaría para tener los últimos reportes y firmar el acta de asistencia. Como jefe de la familia tenía que estar ahí, aunque era muy probable que Elijah ya se haya adelantado. Mandó a preguntar con Henry pero el mayordomo informó que Elijah estaba en su habitación y que Rebekah aún no había regresado. Bien, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Iría a la reunión y recogería a su hermana de la casa de las Petrova, si es que aún estaba ahí.

Las Petrova. No estaba en buenos términos con ellas y no sabía cómo sentirse, o si es que en caso tenía que sentir algo. Era el prometido de Tatia, su hermano se iba a casar con Kath. Se supone que todos eran familia, o se supone que así tenía que ser. Pero Isobel estaba en desacuerdo con la presencia de Caroline en casa, como si fuera una intrusa en la familia. Entendía que se sintiera ofendida porque Elena se había quedado sin prometido y había sido relegada, pero eso no justificaba ninguna agresión contra Caroline y menos contra la memoria de Kol. Ninguno de los Mikaelson ni Caroline tenían la culpa de que ella esté ahí esperando a su sobrino. Lo que si era claro es que tenía que reconciliar nuevamente a los Mikaelson con las Petrova.

Aunque la real pregunta era, ¿en verdad quería eso? ¿Casarse con Tatia? ¿Acaso alguna vez la amó? "No, nunca. Jamás la amaste, jamás lo harás. Ni cuando te gustaba físicamente, ni cuando te acostaste con ella, si es que de verdad lo hiciste. No la amabas antes, no la amas ahora. No la amarás nunca". Pero el compromiso estaba hecho. Fue él quien abusó de Tatia cuando era bastante joven, o al menos así lo había planteado Isobel aquella vez. Lo acusó de ser un abusador que se aprovechó de su inocente hija y le robó la honra. Recordaba perfectamente la mañana en que despertó a su lado. Tenía imágenes muy confusas de la noche anterior pero recordaba que fue él quien en medio de su borrachera la llevó hasta ahí, lo demás era borroso. También recordaba lo horrible que se sintió con las acusaciones de Isobel sobre ser un patán que deshonró a una joven de familia. "¿Qué puedo hacer para solucionar esto?", preguntó inocentemente aquella vez. Matrimonio claro, la única forma. Aunque inicialmente se había negociado con su padre que su prometida sería Katherine se encontró de pronto en un compromiso con Tatia.

Y era así desde hace varios años, a pesar de todas las aventuras que tuvo y de alguna que otra amante fija, Klaus siempre tuvo claro que Tatia sería su esposa algún día. Se había hasta resignado a eso, era algo que con los años dejó de importarle pues jamás hacía conocido a una mujer que le robe el corazón y por la que sintiera la tentación de romper el compromiso. ¿Y ahora? ¿Acaso lo había sentido? Era la primera vez desde que asumió aquella responsabilidad de casarse con Tatia que se ponía a cuestionar su destino. No se engañaba, sabía por qué era. Si hasta lo había admitido delante de ella. Caroline había llegado a su vida, y aunque sabía que era incorrecto sentir cosas por la mujer de su hermano y madre de su sobrino, aunque sabía que aquello jamás podría ser, aún sabía que no iba a dejar de sentir todo aquello cuando estaba a su lado. Tenía claro que no podía romper el compromiso con Tatia, pero también tenía claro que no quería casarse con una mujer que no amaba. Una mujer a la que prácticamente no conocía, podía decir con seguridad que había compartido más tiempo con Caroline que con Tatia. Podía incluso decir que no sentiría jamás ni un poco de lo que sentía por Caroline.

Aún era pronto para hablar de amor, la verdad es que esa dichosa palabrita no había entrado antes en su vocabulario. Pero ya no concebía una vida con ella lejos, o sin verla siquiera en silencio. Disfrutaba su compañía, amaba el sonido de su voz, le encantaba hablar con ella sobre sus libros, pasear por las mañanas, cuidarla, atenderla. Con ella todo fluía de una manera maravillosa. "Pero no puedes dejar a Tatia por Caroline", se dijo. Claro que no, porque con Caroline no podría casarse nunca, era la viuda de su hermano. Kol tuvo en verdad mucha suerte. Quizá fue poco más de un año, pero amó a Caroline y tuvo la dicha de tenerla a su lado.

Había llegado ya a la planta baja, cogió su sombrero y caminó hacia la puerta. El caballo ya lo esperaba listo afuera. Suspiró. Toda su vida había cambiado de pronto y ya no sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía si lo que sentía por Caroline era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle olvidar de su honor y su palabra, de pasar incluso por encima de la memoria de su hermano. Puede que no ame a Tatia, puede que incluso se atreva a romper el compromiso con ella. Pero a Kol no podía fallarle, era su hermanito. Él tenía que cuidar a su esposa, no quedársela. En ese no podía fallar.

* * *

Un poco de Mabekah siempre es necesario 3

#PrayForLosDebatesInternosDeKlaus


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Un domingo por la noche es raro que haya gente en el bar, y ese día no era la excepción. Eran pocos los presentes y casi no le prestaban atención al hombre del piano. Matt terminó de tocar las últimas notas y se quedó en silencio un instante. Un hombre mayor que estaba sentado en la barra le aplaudió brevemente y le sonrió. El joven correspondió la sonrisa, era su único oyente a esa hora y además era un cliente asiduo. El señor Thompson era viudo hace varios años, sus hijos no vivían en Mystic Falls y solo iban a visitarlo muy de vez en cuando, su actividad favorita era ir a ese bar a escuchar el piano y beber un poco. Y aunque generalmente no muchos le prestaban atención Matt sabía que ese hombre siempre lo escuchaba y siempre quería canciones de sus épocas. Era como si prácticamente tocara solo para él.

Cuando iba a tocar otra pieza el dueño del bar le hizo señas. Al parecer había terminado por hoy. Habían pocos clientes y como a él le pagaban por hora quizá no quería más gastos innecesarios. Matt se paró, se despidió del señor Thompson con un gesto, buscó su sombrero y salió sin llamar mucho la atención. La paga de la semana sería al día siguiente, cobraba todos los lunes por las noches, y la verdad ya lo estaba necesitando. Antes de salir miró el reloj del bar, eran apenas poco más de las nueve, muy temprano. Lo único bueno de todo eso es que podría ir a casa a descansar. Habían pasado varios días desde la reunión en la alcaldía para empezar a decidir todo sobre las fiestas por el aniversario, y él aún no se animaba a ir a la mansión Mikaelson a tocar el piano con Rebekah.

Era consciente de su situación, sabía que jamás podría ofrecerle nada a la chica y que ella merecía alguien mucho mejor. Además ir a ese encuentro solo iba a alentar de alguna manera las esperanzas que no debía de tener jamás. Por más que quisiera verla y pasar mucho rato con ella no quería ilusionarse con un imposible. Matt suspiró, esto del amor era bastante complicado. Ya iba camino a casa cuando vio que un coche se detuvo cerca. El cochero no decía nada, se veía en realidad bastante aburrido y despreocupado. Aquello no hubiera llamado para nada su atención si es que el coche en cuestión no se hubiera detenido justo al frente de él. Cuando ya iba a apartarse de su camino se abrió la portezuela y un joven se asomó.

\- Buenas noches – saludó muy amable – acabo de llegar el pueblo, y me temo que estamos bastante desorientados, hemos dado ya dos vueltas y no logramos llegar a nuestro destino.

\- Buenas noches – saludó Matt también y se acercó un poco – puedo ayudarlo, ¿a dónde desea ir?

\- ¿Conoce la mansión Mikaelson? – Matt asintió, y la curiosidad se encendió pronto, ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué iba hacia la mansión? ¿Quizá algún primo o familiar que no conocía? – Perfecto, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme y guiarnos? Es de noche y el cochero no conoce el camino.

\- Claro – el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Aquel tipo era un extraño, pero no logró desconfiar. A pesar de la oscuridad había logrado ver parte de su uniforme militar. Sin irse con más rodeos Matt subió al coche, el hombre cerró la portezuela y el cochero arreó al caballo. Eso al menos le daría al oportunidad de ver unos minutos a Rebekah.

\- Disculpe, no me he presentado formalmente. Soy el teniente Lorenzo McMichaels, era amigo de Kol en el ejército.

\- Oh... lo entiendo. Soy Matt Donovan, era amigo de su infancia.

\- Recuerdo oírlo mencionar un par de veces. Es un gusto señor Donovan, puede decirme solo Enzo. – estrecharon las manos.

\- Y usted solo Matt – ese Enzo parecía ser una buena persona. Kol siempre supo escoger bien a sus amigos después de todo.

* * *

 **Washington**

\- _¿Lo amas? – Aurora miró a un lado. Parecía incómoda con esa pregunta. Hace unos días que sus prometidos habían llegado a la mansión De Martel. El mismo número de días en que ella le había contado a Kol toda la verdad, y aunque Aurora dijo que ella también quería contarle a Enzo lo que sucedía con Tristán desde el retorno de su hermano casi no podían salir, además Aurora asumía que ya para esas alturas Kol se lo había dicho y ambos amigos estaban enterados de todo._

\- _Yo nunca hablé de amor, Caroline. Siempre dije que Enzo me parecía un buen hombre, además que nos llevamos muy bien. Pero no lo amo, y sé que él tampoco me ama a mi. Sé que es del tipo de persona que nunca se enamora._

\- _¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?_

\- _Simplemente lo estoy, Care. Tú has conocido a Kol, yo conocí a Enzo. Es un caballero, es una buena persona, pero nunca se ha enamorado y no seré yo esa mujer._

\- _Vaya, y aún así estabas dispuesta a casarte con él a escondidas si te lo proponía._

\- _Aún estoy dispuesta a casarme con cualquiera que me lo proponga y me aleje de Tristán. Tú ya sabes lo que va a pasar cuando les demos el "sí" a esos dos – Caroline no quiso ni asentir. Se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió bien. Claro que sabía cuál iba a ser el destino de las dos._

 _Aunque al inicio Aiden y Joshua parecían hombres agradables y hasta encantadores ella seguía sin comprender por qué Tristán les había buscado esposos si siempre las quiso solo para él. No las dejó muchos días con la intriga, fue sincero en decirles que esos dos no eran los hombres que parecían. Que eran otra clase de hombres, de esos que no gustaban de tocar a las mujeres. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de la razón de Tristán para casarlos con ellos dos, pero las respuestas llegaron por sí solas._

\- _Ustedes necesitan casarse – les explicó Tristán esa vez. Él estaba sentado al medio de las dos, ambas vestían sus camisones de dormir, había ido a darles la explicación justo antes de acostarse – no está bien que se queden solteras por siempre, son damas de sociedad y de apellido. Por eso se van a casar con esos dos amables señores que las tratarán bien siempre y que jamás les harán nada._

\- _Pero Tristán, entonces... - Aurora quería preguntar, intercambió una mirada con ella. Ambas lo sabían, era como si una parte de ellas no quisiera aceptar del todo aquello y negar esa terrible verdad. Y en ese momento Tristán inclinó sus labios hacia el cuello de Caroline y empezó a besarlo despacio. Luego fue a su boca, la besaba como solo Kol tenía derecho de hacerlo._

\- _Y entonces serán todas mías de verdad – Caroline estaba paralizada. Quería apartarlo, quería que deje de tocarla así, que no la bese más. Quería gritar que lo odiaba, que no tenía derecho a hacerle eso, que era su hermano y no su esposo – Te amo tanto Caroline, siempre serás solo mía. Mi pequeña y dulce hermana – le decía al oído con la voz llena de deseo. No le importaba que Aurora estuviera ahí, metió la mano debajo de su camisón para acariciar sus piernas mientras ella se mordía la lengua y contenía las ganas de llorar – Te amo, y no veo la hora de hacerte mujer. Serás solo mía siempre, te amaré solo a ti – intentaba abrir sus piernas para tocarla. Ella odiaba eso, nunca sentía tanto asco de sí misma como cuando Tristán la tocaba. Pero ella no quiso abrir las piernas, esta vez no lo iba a dejar. Él se apartó un poco y la miró serio un instante – Ven Aurora – la tomó de la mano, la hizo pararse un momento para luego sentarla en sus piernas. Hizo lo mismo con ella, le besaba el cuello despacio, las hermanas se miraban conteniendo las lágrimas, preguntándose hasta cuando iban a aguantar aquello. Ella ya no se dejaba tocar tanto como antes, pero aunque Aurora se resistía siempre terminaba cediendo por miedo. Ahí estaba nuevamente él, besando el cuello de su hermana – te amo Aurora, siempre ha sido así mi pequeña. Las amo mucho a las dos, pero no puedo esperar para estar contigo – aunque dijo eso muy despacio Caroline pudo escucharla y sintió terror. ¿Acaso lo haría ya? ¿Antes de que se casara?_

\- _No Tristán, hay que esperar – dijo ella despacio y con una sonrisa. Le sorprendía lo bien que podía actuar Aurora a veces, como podía contentar a su hermano para que no les hiciera nada – Yo también quiero, pero hay que hacer las cosas bien – sus mentiras cínicas era lo que le salvaban de alguna manera. Aurora le dio un beso corto a su hermano, eso pareció dejarlo bastante contento._

\- _Bien pequeñas, descansen._

 _Las dejó dormir tranquilas aquella noche, pero la verdad es que desde que les dijo aquello estaban más preocupadas que nunca. Los planes de la boda parecían acelerarse por las ansias de Tristán de tenerlas. Y Caroline moría de preocupación porque hace días que no veía a Kol ni tenía noticias de él. El regimiento aún estaba en las afueras de Georgetwon, pero se rumoreaba que partirían pronto. Caroline casi no dormía por las noches, atenta a que nadie entre a su habitación. No podía asegurarla con llave, pero ponía una silla ahí para que Tristán no entrara de noche. La sola idea de casarse con un hombre que no la amaba solo para ser luego la mujer de su hermano no la dejaba dormir. Había conversado con Aurora sobre la posibilidad de huir casada con Kol y ella con Enzo. Aunque ninguno lo había propuesto aún así ella estaba dispuesta a irse de un momento a otro apenas se lo pidiera sin importarle dejar todo atrás._

 _Era justo una de esas noches cuando no podía dormir que escuchó un ruido extraño. Al principio no le prestó atención pero luego se dio cuenta que estaban tocando su ventana, o mejor dicho echando unas piedritas para llamar la atención. Sin perder el tiempo se puso la bata y se asomó por la ventana. Ahí en los jardines vio a Enzo, aquello le pareció bastante peligroso y se asustó. Apenas él la vio le hizo unas señas, Caroline abrió le ventana esperando escuchar una explicación buena de su presencia ahí._

\- _Caroline, ¿puede bajar un momento? – dijo despacio mientras miraba a los lados. Ella asintió, sería muy peligroso que hablen así, alguien podría escucharlos. Trepó por la ventana, solía hacer eso con Aurora a veces, descendió despacio por las enredaderas y cuando estuvo a poco de llegar al suelo Enzo la ayudó a pararse._

\- _¿Qué ha sucedido? – le preguntó preocupada. Esperaba que no fueran malas noticias o que el regimiento partiera pronto sin que ella vuelva a ver a Kol._

\- _Kol quería venir, pero el general lo retuvo para unos asuntos, vine tan pronto como pude. Hace días no salen, y sabemos que Tristán ha vuelto, ¿les ha sucedido algo a ustedes? Kol está muy preocupado._

\- _Si, volvió con dos prometidos, quiere casarnos pronto._

\- _Vaya, eso no suena nada bien. Y esos hombres son..._

\- _Son caballeros, pero son, bueno... No les gustan las mujeres y eso..._

\- _Entiendo. Kol quiere verte, en dos días harán una reunión para el regimiento en la casa de la señora Marylin. ¿Creen que puedan ir? – Caroline asintió inmediatamente, ya encontraría una excusa para salir de la mansión, no le importaba como pero iría a ver a Kol._

\- _No puedo quedarme más tiempo, tengo que subir._

\- _Claro, nos vemos en dos días entonces. Te ayudo – Dando su hombro para que de apoye, Enzo ayudó a Caroline a subir. Ella fue ascendiendo despacio. Una vez estuvo arriba lo quedó mirando un instante. Aurora decía que él no la amaba, que era bueno pero no era esa clase de persona. A ella en serio le hubiera gustado que ame a su hermana._

\- _Enzo... - dijo despacio justo cuando él estaba por irse - ¿También quieres verla a ella?_

\- _Si – fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer una seña de despedida y desaparecer entre los arbustos. Había sido peligroso que vaya hasta allá, pudieron verlo. Y aunque los dos lo negaran Caroline quería creer que Enzo había ido hasta allá para ver a su hermana. Quería creer que ninguno de los dos eran soñadores románticos y por eso negaban sus sentimientos. Enzo era una buena persona después de todo, un gran amigo de Kol. Hubiera sido lindo que él y su hermana se amaran en serio._

* * *

La familia Mikaelson cenaba en silencio, aunque conversaban de rato en rato de los temas de las fiestas en Mystic Falls. Para todos era claro que la mansión era la adecuada para el gran baile, pero por más que quisieran no podían hacer un evento como ese aún. Rebekah había aceptado ayudar en lo que pudiera de la organización y Caroline en todo lo que pudiera, ya que debido a su estado no podía trajinar tanto. De alguna forma la idea de las celebraciones del pueblo los animaba. Hasta Eljah quien casi nunca hablaba estaba interviniendo.

Caroline estaba un poco cansada, había pasado la mañana tomándose medidas y probándose prendas con la modista. Aunque era necesario pues su ropa normal ya no le quedaba igual le resultó cansino eso de la ropa para embarazada. Lo único que quería era ir a la cama con una taza de chocolate caliente y el libro de El Conde para seguir leyendo. Klaus estaba ahí y de rato en rato intercambiaban miradas. Ella quería contarle sobre lo impresionada que estaba con el ingreso de Edmundo a la sociedad de París. Y aunque no aprobaba la idea de la venganza le daban muchas ganas de saber cómo iba a proceder con toda la gente que le hizo daño. Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron al salón tomar una infusión antes de ir a dormir. Rebekah estaba tocando el piano y ellos escuchaban encantados sin decir nada. Henry había entrado al salón pero no interrumpió, aunque parecía ansioso por decirles algo. Cuando Rebekah terminó la pieza el mayordomo empezó a dar las novedades.

\- Mis señores, lamento interrumpir. El joven Donovan está aquí.

\- ¿Matt vino? – interrumpió Rebekah muy animada y se puso de pie.

\- Si señorita, vino. Ha escoltado a una persona hasta aquí, tenemos un visitante.

\- Oh... entiendo, hazlos pasar – le pidió Klaus. Todos estaban de pie, Caroline estaba muy curiosa por saber quién había llegado. Solo esperaba que no fuera ninguna de las Petrova.

El primero en entrar fue Matt quién no quitó su vista de Rebekah. Una bella sonrisa se formó en las sonrisas de los dos jóvenes. Detrás de él iba el recién llegado. Se quitó el sombrero para dárselo a Henry, llevaba una maleta en la mano. Caroline contuvo la exclamación de sorpresa, pero le fue inevitable emocionarse. Cuando los dos se vieron sonrieron ampliamente y caminaron al encuentro uno del otro. Sin importarles mucho los convencionalismos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Los Mikaelson se miraron un instante sin entender, el hermano no podía ser pues sabían que ella se fue huyendo de su familia.

\- ¡Enzo! ¡Qué alegría verte al fin aquí!

\- Oh Care, estás hermosa. Solo mírate, qué vientre más precioso.

\- Disculpen, el señor es... - interrumpió Elijah quién aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Teniente Lorenzo McMichaels, pero pueden decirme solo Enzo. Recibí una carta requiriendo mi presencia.

\- Le envié yo – dijo Klaus al fin. Claro, él había mandado a buscar al amigo de Kol para poder entregarle su parte de la herencia, pero no le agradó para nada esa familiaridad que demostró con Caroline. No se le pasó como ella sonrió tanto al verlo, como se abrazaron, como la miraba. Si, estaba muy celoso y sin justificación alguna. Klaus lo sabía bien pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía qué clase de persona era ese Enzo, solo sabía que lo quería lejos de su Caroline.

\- Entonces bienvenido teniente – habló Rebekah al fin – lo habíamos estado esperando.

\- Me alegro, ha sido un viaje largo.

\- Henry, prepara una habitación para el teniente – ordenó Elijah – y también que le sirvan algo de comer.

\- Muy amable – decía Enzo sonriente. Caroline no se había apartado de su lado, al parecer estaba muy feliz de ver a su viejo amigo - ¿Ya estabas por ir a descansar Care?

\- Si, pero no importa. Me quedó contigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – ella estaba demasiado feliz para fijarse en los detalles como los celos de Klaus. Y Enzo también estaba contento de llegar al fin a un lugar donde descansar y ver a la esposa de su amigo como para fijarse en la hostilidad de Klaus. Ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta hasta días después.

* * *

OMG! Si al fin llegó Enzo ¿Qué pasará durante su estadía en Mystic Falls? NO SE LA PIERDA

Tristán es un asco, si no lo saben ahora ya lo saben D:


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

A toda la familia le cayó bien Enzo. Rebekah escuchaba atenta sus historias sobre cómo conoció a Kol, sus días juntos en el ejército y demás sucesos que pasaron. Elijah también parecía estar bien con él, congeniaron rápido y el mayor de los Mikaelson le dio toda la hospitalidad haciéndolo sentir como en casa. Era un amigo de Kol después de todo, y cualquier buen amigo de Kol era bienvenido. Enzo estaba ahí para la lectura del testamento de lo que Kol le había dejado, pero en lo que llegaba en abogado le adelantaron un poco. El hombre estuvo agradecido, no esperó ese gesto de parte de su amigo. Su familia pasaba por problemas económicos y eso lo ayudaría a pagar las deudas y poder empezar de nuevo.

En realidad Klaus pensaba que no era un mal hombre, no lo parecía para nada. Kol siempre tuvo una especie de instinto que le hacía detectar a la gente que era mejor evitar. Si ese Enzo fuera falso Kol jamás lo hubiera tenido de amigo. Era amable, caballeroso, gracioso y hasta divertido cuando quería. La verdad no hubiera tenido nada en contra de él si las cosas no fueran de esa manera, o mejor dicho, si Caroline y él no estuvieran siempre tan juntos. Les había contado como se conocieron, brevemente supieron que también pretendió a la hermana de Caroline pero que eso no se concretó, y que durante ese tiempo Enzo había sido buen amigo de la pareja. Si, se notaba. Tenían mucha familiaridad, reían juntos, se conocían bien. Y aunque era bueno ver a Caroline sonreír le molestaba de sobremanera que sea ese hombre quien la haga feliz. Cuando al fin lograba contener sus celos se decía lo injusto que estaba siendo, que él no era el dueño de Caroline y que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo eran solo amigos.

Y estos amigos la pasaban muy bien. Cuando Enzo estaba en casa ellos dos estaban conversando tomando el té, hablando con nostalgia de tiempos pasados. Y casi siempre salían a pasear por los jardines hasta perderse más allá de los límites de la mansión. A veces iban con Rebekah a pasear los tres juntos y regresaban muy animados. Enzo ya se había hecho conocido en el pueblo después de unas cuantas visitas y más de una madre de dama soltera lo invitaba a almorzar o a cenar considerándolo un buen partido. No había pasado más de una semana de la llegada de Enzo y aunque en realidad el teniente no estaba haciendo nada malo, Klaus lo quería ver lejos.

No soportaba que sea él quien le haga compañía a Caroline, que ella lo mire tan atenta mientras hablaba, o que la tome de la mano para caminar. No lo quería cerca de ella, era tonto e injusto pensar de esa manera, estaba siendo egoísta. Lo reconocía y se sabía en falta aunque no pudiera evitarlo. Los celos crecían cada día más y ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de aquello, no lograban ver su incomodidad. O quizá sí y no les importaba. Ya no podía más con la angustia de estar distanciado de Caroline, desde aquel beso no eran los mismos. También sabía que eso estaba mal, que no podía desear de esa manera a la mujer de su hermano. Rogaba todos los días a Kol que lo perdone por eso, se sentía mal pensando en las maneras de cómo evitarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que deseaba era besarla de nuevo, besarla siempre, no soltarla nunca. Era hasta doloroso quererla de esa manera cuando era consciente que no podría tenerla nunca.

Esa mañana estaba solo en la mesa del desayuno y se preguntó dónde estaban todos. Los sirvientes no supieron darle respuesta, así que esperó a la aparición de Henry para que le dé las novedades. Informó que Elijah y Rebekah habían salido a ver el tema del hospital, que iban a encontrarse temprano con el doctor en jefe del hospital de Mystic Falls pero que eso tenía que ser temprano ya que más tarde el hombre tendría mucho trabajo. Llegarían para el almuerzo pues luego irían a ver unos temas de las fiestas de Mystic Falls.

\- ¿Y la señora Caroline?

\- Salió con nuestro invitado, señor – contestó muy tranquilo el mayordomo – dijeron que irían al cementerio.

\- Entiendo. Puedes retirarte.

Esas palabras le salieron casi a la fuerza, porque en realidad se sintió paralizado. "Al cementerio". Klaus sabía bien que Caroline no había querido ir al cementerio desde el día del entierro de Kol porque no se sentía preparada, él tampoco y por eso mismo habían acordado que en algún momento lo harían juntos. Porque ambos sabían lo duro que era para el otro enfrentar la muerte de Kol y ver la tumba otra vez. Se suponía que eso era algo de los dos, algo que solo ellos compartirían. Y de pronto llega ese hombre y va como si nada con él al cementerio, pasando por alto la promesa que se hicieron, olvidándose de todo eso. Y pensar que Caroline fue capaz de algo así le dolió. Sabía que tampoco tenía por qué ofenderse por eso, pero no pudo evitar pensarlo.

Klaus esperó paciente a que ellos regresaran, lo que quería era hablar con Caroline. Basta ya de callar lo que sentía. Si en verdad la situación lo incomodaba tanto tenía que hablar con la verdad y hacerle saber cómo se sentía. No esperó mucho tiempo, Caroline llegó pronto, antes de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y sola. Klaus salió a hacerle el encuentro justo cuando ella acababa de llegar. La miró fijamente, no esperaba hacerla sentir culpable pero notó en su mirada que sin querer lo había logrado.

\- Klaus, ¿me estabas esperando?

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- ¿Cómo? Pues... normal supongo. Acompañé a Enzo a la entrada del cementerio, luego fui con el cochero a dar una vuelta en el pueblo. No quiero entrar, al menos no aún. Ya sabes que no estoy preparada para eso – apenas escuchó esa parte de la historia se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Había pensado que ella olvidó su promesa cuando en realidad solo había sido amable – voy a mi habitación, ya regreso – algo extrañada ella empezó a subir las escaleras y Klaus solo se quedó un momento ahí sin saber qué decir. Esa era su oportunidad, no habían estado a solas en casa desde hace mucho. Aunque al principio estuvo paralizado segundos después corrió detrás de ella por la escalera y la alcanzó antes que entrara a su habitación.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

\- Por sentir celos, yo no debo sentir algo como eso. Pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando te veo con él siento deseos de tomarte entre mis brazos y apartarte. Hoy cuando supe que habías ido al cementerio con él pensé que tú...

\- Que rompí nuestra promesa – interrumpió ella en voz baja – No haría algo así contigo jamás, lamento que hayas pensado eso.

\- Caroline, escúchame – tomó despacio una de sus manos y con la otra su mejilla – Lo siento, no debería siquiera pedirte explicaciones, tú no deberías preocuparte por lo que yo sienta. Y está mal, ambos sabemos que está mal. Pero ya no puedo controlarlo más, pensé que podría por respeto a ti y a Kol, pero ya no. Te quiero conmigo, te quiero a ti. No aguanto más saber que quererte está mal, ya no quiero sentirme culpable de esto – al fin se estaba desahogando. Y conforme hablaba veía como las mejillas de Caroline enrojecían, como parecía temblar. Lo miraba fijamente y sus ojos tan bellos brillaban al verlo. Acarició sus labios despacio, no había forma de describir lo mucho que deseaba besarla en ese momento.

\- Pero Klaus, nosotros... - ella apartó la mirada, parecía sentirse culpable por esa situación también – Esto está mal, somos cuñados, no podemos...

\- Lo sé – dijo también con culpa – y no hay día que no me sienta un traidor por esto, pero ya no puedo detenerlo. No me pidas que deje de quererte porque es inevitable – Caroline volvió a mirarlo. Parecía contener las lágrimas, ¿acaso ella sentía lo mismo que él en ese momento?

\- Kol me odiaría por esto – dijo despacio con la voz quebrada. Odiaba verla triste, confundirla de esa manera y hacerla sentir mal. Quizá debió contenerse y olvidar eso solo para que ella no sufra por estar traicionando la memoria de Kol de alguna manera – Si, quizá Kol me odiaría. ¿Pero tú me amarías como siempre quiso él?

\- Toda mi vida – ninguno de los dos podía contenerse más. Fueron los dos quienes acercaron el rostro uno al otro en busca de sus labios. Besarla fue probar la gloria nuevamente, sentir que ella correspondía a la intensidad de sus besos fue mejor aún. Fue viajar al cielo. Se besaban con ansias, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él la acercó más tomándola del cuello y espalda. No quería ni podía dejar de besarla. Solo se detuvieron un instante, sus narices se rozaron despacio, fue ella quien volvió a besarlo. Su boca era exquisita, no podía dejar de probarla. Le mordió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta, se estaban dejando llevar por una pasión tan intensa que ninguno de los dos pudo controlarse. Se besaban con ansiedad, olvidándose del mundo alrededor, explorando sus bocas, hasta tocándose. La barrera entre ellos se había roto para siempre.

* * *

No eran los mismos desde el beso, aquello Caroline lo tenía bastante claro. Una parte de ella se sentía dolida, extrañaba sus conversaciones con él, su compañía, su mirada. Lo extrañaba de una forma que hasta la lastimaba. Todos los días se sentaba frente al retrato de Kol y lo miraba fijamente intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Amaba a Kol? Claro que si, lo extrañaba tanto y aún lloraba su muerte, lo lloraría toda su vida. Fue su primer amor y hasta hace poco pensó que sería su único amor por el resto de sus días, que nunca sería capaz de amar otra vez. Pero había besado a Klaus, se había sentido plena con ese beso y había deseado que vuelva a suceder a pesar de la terrible culpa que sentía. No estaba bien querer a otra persona cuando su gran amor no tenía ni un año de muerto y aún llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.

Si, aquello estaba mal y no podía seguir con eso, no podía dejar que su afecto por Klaus se hiciera más intenso ni podía dejar que él tenga ilusiones de algo que jamás iba a ser. Y fue justo en esos días cuando Enzo llegó a la mansión. Se sintió muy feliz de verlo nuevamente, había sido en verdad un gran amigo durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo casada con Kol y estaba segura lo sería ahora también después de su muerte. Enzo no había cambiado nada, ante todos los Mikaelson se mostraba muy alegre y galante, pero solo cuando estaban los dos juntos se confesaba. El teniente había hecho lo posible por contener sus lágrimas al hablar con ella sobre Kol. Enzo se había enterado de su muerte por noticias del regimiento, ese tipo de noticias vuelan. Pero cuando lo supo era demasiado tarde para llegar al entierro y sus superiores no lo dejaron ir. La carta requiriendo su presencia llegó justo a tiempo para cuando le dieron un descanso y así aprovechó.

Caroline sabía que Enzo y Kol habían sido grandes amigos. Se conocieron ambos en su primer día en el ejército y desde entonces fueron inseparables. Ambos temerosos, sin saber bien como usar las armas, sin tener claro cual sería su futuro. Y poco a poco fueron forjando una hermosa amistad. Se protegían en el campo de batalla, estuvieron siempre el uno para el otro. Incluso Enzo ayudó a Caroline a huir con Kol para que puedan casarse. Enzo había ido ya un par de veces al cementerio y siempre regresaba con los ojos rojos de llorar a solas. Esa mañana le pidió que lo acompañara pues no quería ir solo, así que no dudó en hacerlo. Enzo era un gran amigo también y le alegraba tenerlo a su lado.

\- ¿Y cuándo vendrás tú?

\- No lo sé – dijo ella despacio en el coche – A veces prefiero pensar que solo está lejos, en la guerra, trabajando, de viaje... no sé, cualquier cosa. Prefiero hacerme esa idea, que una parte de mi piense que algún día volverá. Ir a ese cementerio y ver la tumba que me prueba que él jamás regresará va a destrozarme, lo sé. Y con este embarazo tan delicado prefiero cuidarme.

\- Entiendo, pero ya sabes, cuando lo necesites puedes contar conmigo.

\- Descuida – contestó tranquila esa mañana. Ella iría con Klaus, eso era claro y era también una promesa. Ninguno de los dos aceptaba en el fondo la muerte de Kol y lo mejor era que se hagan compañía.

\- Caroline, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, ¿sucede algo?

\- El hermano de Kol, ese Klaus. Él parece celoso de mi, ¿es que acaso ustedes...?

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo?

\- No, no. Disculpa no quise ofenderte. Lo que quise decir es si ustedes han tenido una relación más estrecha antes de mi llegada, si discutieron o algo.

\- La teníamos – admitió – pero nos hemos distanciado. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, Enzo. Desde que me conoció no ha hecho otra cosa que cuidarme, nunca me reprocha nada, ha velado por mis derechos con la herencia, ha insistido en que me quede con ellos y sea parte de su familia.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que ha sucedido? – no quería contarle eso. Por más amigos que fueran no podía decirle a Enzo lo que sentía por Klaus o sobre el beso. Sintió deseos de llorar, lo que quería era que su Aurora estuviera ahí para desahogarse. Nunca tuvo secretos con su hermana, y ahora quién sabe qué sería de ella.

\- Es solo que él hizo algo que no debía. Mandó a averiguar sobre mi familia, fue con buenas intenciones claro, pero temo que se haya terminado enterando de otra cosa.

\- Oh... entiendo. Sería terrible ver a Tristán por acá.

\- Si, eso fue justamente lo que me sacó de quicio. Le dije cosas muy hirientes.

\- Es una lástima. Quizá deberías hablar con él pronto. Si esto te está afectando tanto no es bueno que calles. Lo triste es que lo que tenían se pierda por un malentendido. Está bien luchar por lo bueno de la vida, ¿no crees? Ya lo hiciste una vez cuando dejaste a tu familia por Kol. Eres valiente, algo tan simple no va a detenerte.

\- Gracias – murmuró y le sonrió. Sin saberlo Enzo le había dado un gran consejo. Ya no podía seguir con eso, tenía que hablar con Klaus. No lograba ya luchar contra ella misma.

Y fue él quien tomó la ventaja ese día. Durante el camino de regreso pensó en aquello que le dijo Enzo sobre no callar más, que ella siempre había sido sincera a pesar del miedo. Si pudo deshacerse del miedo que le daba Tristán y huir con Kol, ¿qué la detenía a hablar con Klaus? No podía seguir con eso. Solo que tenerlo al frente fue una cosa muy distinta, cuando llegó y él ya la esperaba para decirle todo aquello sintió no solo que ya no podía contenerse, sino que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Quería ser feliz y tenía miedo, quería sentirse amada pero también tenía la culpa de que el escogido sea el hermano de su esposo muerto. Kol siempre quiso hacerla feliz, hubieran sido felices por siempre hasta morir de viejos uno al lado del otro rodeados de sus hijos y nietos. Pero esa realidad ya no existía y no podía aferrarse a ella, no podía continuar siendo fiel toda la vida a la memoria de alguien que no volvería. Kol hubiera querido que sea feliz, que amara de nuevo. ¿Pero con su hermano? ¿Acaso él aprobaría que lo reemplace tan pronto?

\- Kol me odiaría por esto – le dijo de pronto. ¿Sería así acaso? ¿En algún lugar estaría Kol enojado por verla con Klaus? Quizá no, su Kol sería incapaz de odiarla, no podría odiarla más de lo que ella lo hacía consigo misma por estar sintiendo algo como aquello - Si, quizá Kol me odiaría. ¿Pero tú me amarías como siempre quiso él? – preguntó de pronto. Kol había sido quién de alguna forma la despertó a la vida, la liberó de la prisión que fue la familia De Martel. Él significó mucho y solo quiso hacerla feliz. Ahora estaba ahí parada frente a su hermano preguntando si él sería capaz de amarla como Kol lo hubiera hecho. Con toda su alma y sin importar nada. Tenía miedo de esa respuesta, tenía miedo de estar amándolo ya como se supone no debía ser.

\- Toda mi vida – aquella respuesta acabó por derrumbar todas las barreras. No pudo resistir más a ese impulso que la hacía buscar su cercanía. No pudo resistir a besarlo y a dejarse llevar por eso.

Había olvidado la última vez que se sintió así, como si el mundo alrededor fuera desapareciendo y no hubiera espacio para pensar en nada. No quería y no podía dejar de besarlo. ¿Lo amaba acaso? ¿Lo amaba tan pronto? ¿O es que ese apego a él se había formado por la soledad que Kol dejó? ¿Y si no era amor? ¿Si solo era debilidad y deseos de sentirse amada? Puede que si, pero no lo sabía. Puede que fuera amor también. La verdad ya no le importaba, lo único que Caroline sabía es que no quería dejarlo nunca. Que sin él volvería a la oscuridad. Que lo quería a él para siempre en su vida.

* * *

No se diga más


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Enzo se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Imaginó a su padre dándole un puntapié diciendo que los hombres no lloran, que eso era de mariquitas o cosas por el estilo. Por supuesto, su padre nada sabía de hombría, fue un hombre y triste borracho que arruinó a la familia con apuestas, y él era un teniente que había luchado por su país. Nadie tenía derecho a decirle a un hombre que no llore, sobre todo si pierdes al único amigo que has tenido, casi un hermano. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Kol se alejó de todos y lloró destrozando en su tienda, luego se pegó una terrible borrachera. Pensó en Caroline, en el bebé, en que la viuda de su amigo estaría sola. Pronto le llegó la noticia de parte del general Saltzman de que Caroline estaba bien con la familia de Kol, él iría apenas tuviera licencia para eso.

Habían pasado unos días desde que llegó a Mystic Falls, desde que le dieron la noticia de que tenía una herencia. No imaginó que Kol haría algo así por él, en realidad fue al pueblo de su amigo esperando solo saludar a la familia y visitar la tumba de su amigo. A pesar de los apuros económicos por los que pasaba no era un oportunista que corría detrás de una herencia, aunque no podía negar que le venía bastante bien. Enzo guardó el pañuelo, era hora de volver a la mansión. O quizá debería darse una vuelta por el pueblo, el otro día se encontró de nuevo con ese chico Matt y sus amigos Tyler, Stefan y Jeremy, quiénes habían sido también amigos de Kol en la infancia. Quedaron en conversar, quizá pasar por una copa al bar o simplemente un paseo casual por el campo.

El día estaba bastante oscuro, propio de esa época del año. Era en parte hasta deprimente, mientras caminaba pisaba algunas hojas secas. Ese extraño crujir le gustaba de alguna forma, siempre fue así, desde niño. Se detuvo un momento para recordar cual era el camino hacia la salida, solo había estado ahí tres veces y la verdad para ser un pueblo chico el cementerio era bastante grande. A esa hora de la mañana estaba completamente solo, en realidad eran pocas veces las que se cruzaba con otras personas. Escuchó entonces un crujir de hojas secas no muy lejos de él. Al girarse vio a un joven mujer que salía de la zona de los mausoleos. Se acercó a ella, a alguien tenía que preguntarle sobre la salida después de todo. Pero conforme se fue acercando la vio mejor. Sí que era una mujer hermosa, se notaba que era una dama joven y fina del pueblo. Aunque durante su servicio había conocido a mujeres muy hermosas, entre ellas Aurora, esta le pareció tenía un encanto especial.

\- Disculpa señorita – la joven estaba distraída. Levantó de pronto la mirada y lo quedó viendo fijamente un momento – No quería molestarla.

\- No, descuide, no lo hace. Estaba justo de salida – tenía una voz encantadora, o al menos así le pareció. Lo miraba y hasta pareciera que estuviera nerviosa en su presencia, ¿acaso era rubor lo que había en sus mejillas? Le sonrió sin querer, era una dama preciosa.

\- Justo por eso me acercaba. Llevo pocos días en el pueblo y me desorienté, estaba buscando la salida.

\- Puedo acompañarlo, no hay problema por eso.

\- Será todo un placer escoltarla señorita – ella sonrió también. Se acercó a él y tomó el brazo que le tendió. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, ella lo miraba de lado y parecía ocultar su sonrisa – Disculpe que la vuelva a incomodar, ¿estaba visitando a un familiar?

\- A mi padre, hoy era su cumpleaños. Fui a dejarle unas flores.

\- Oh... lo siento mucho.

\- No lo sienta. Él estaba muy enfermo, sufrió mucho en sus últimos días. Fue un alivio para él la muerte.

\- Entiendo – a veces era así, la muerte significaba libertad. Deshacerse del dolor, dejar de sufrir por terribles enfermedades. Él lo había visto de cerca en el campo de batalla cuando sus compañeros eran heridos mortalmente y le rogaban que por favor los mate para no seguir sufriendo hasta llegar a un campamento.

\- ¿Y usted caballero? ¿Algún familiar también?

\- Un amigo en realidad.

\- Ya veo.

\- Quizá lo haya conocido usted, fue el teniente coronel Kol Mikaelson – en ese momento la joven se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad - ¿Lo conoció?

\- Claro que sí, íbamos a ser familia – fue él ahora quien la miró curiosamente. ¿Familia? ¿A qué se refería exactamente? – Conocí a Kol desde niño, todos en este pueblo lo conocíamos bien.

\- No sabía que era tan popular.

\- No es que Mystic Falls sea gigante, todos nos conocemos – se miraron y sonrieron. Iban ya a llegar a la reja de entrada del cementerio, él estaba por pedir que le aclare esa historia cuando distinguió una figura conocida. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía ese patán ahí? Aquel lo miró extrañado un instante para reconocerlo pronto también. Tampoco se veía muy contento de verlo. Avanzó en silencio con la joven, ahora que lo recordaba no se había presentado y ella tampoco, había sido una total descortesía. O quizá estuvo tan embelesado con verla que se le pasó esa formalidad.

\- Enzo – dijo sin mucho agrado el hombre – tú aquí.

\- Damon – contestó en el mismo tono.

\- Teniente coronel Damon Salvatore, para ti. Sigues siendo solo un teniente, será mejor que te comportes ante tus superiores, soldado.

\- Superiores... - dijo en un tono de burla. Ese tipo y sus aires de grandeza lo enfermaban.

\- ¿Es que acaso ustedes se conocen? – preguntó la dama con curiosidad – Fue en ese momento que en un movimiento brusco Damon cogió del brazo a la joven y la jaló a su lado. Ella se sacudió bastante molesta por ese gesto, Enzo estuvo a punto de reclamar de que era no era manera de tratar a una dama, pero estaba seguro que eso iniciaría una discusión fuerte. Por más que lo detestara, Damon era su superior en el ejército y eso podría traerle problemas.

\- Aléjate de él Katherine, vamos – la siguió jalando lejos de él, la joven se sacudió y mientras caminaban hacia un carruaje notó que ella le reclamaba algo molesta. Él solo la quedó mirando, Damon se la llevaba presuroso, pero antes de subir al carruaje Katherine lo miró y sonrió. Enzo también lo hizo, esa mujer era preciosa.

* * *

Aurora seguía preocupada por lo que iba a pasar cuando Tristán se entere, porque estaba segura que en algún momento se iba a enterar por más que se esforzara en lo contrario. Cuando en la fiesta Tatia le contó delante de Josh y Aiden sobre la muerte de Kol no pidió mayor detalle y desvió la conversación a otro rumbo mientras hacía todo lo posible para disimular lo desconcertada que estaba. Kol muerto, saberlo la llenaba de tristeza. Aunque era un soldado y su vida era un riesgo le parecía igual una total injusticia. Él era tan joven y tenía toda una vida por delante, siempre fue tan bueno, aquello era una maldad del destino. Y Caroline. Solo pensar en cómo debía de estar sufriendo la pobre le daban ganas de llorar en plena fiesta. Cuando esa noche regresaron al hotel en donde estaba con Tristán lloró a escondidas y tratando de que él no la escuchara. Su hermana se había quedado sola, el hombre que amaba había muerto y quien sabe qué sería de ella. No tenía herencia de los De Martel, y puede que la familia de Kol no la reconozca como legítima esposa. ¿Y si Caroline estaba pasando aprietos? ¿Y si estaba en la calle? Puede que si, o quizá Enzo la estaba ayudando. Sabía que su antiguo pretendiente había estado muy cerca de la pareja como amigo, quizá él la protegía. Ojalá fuera así, no soportaba la idea de una Caroline sola y sufriendo.

Pero ahora el tema más importante. Tristán. Su hermano no podía enterarse por nada del mundo de la verdad, lo primero que haría iba a ser volver a América y buscar a Caroline para casarla con Aiden, o quién sabe no haga eso y la tenga en casa como siempre deseó, bajo su dominio y pasiones. Aurora sabía que de las dos siempre fue Caroline a quién más amó y deseó, que perderla a ella había sido un duro golpe. Si Tristán se enteraba el infierno iba a llegar a la vida de su hermana. ¿Pero cómo evitar que esa noticia llegar a Tristán?

Al día siguiente fueron a un club con su prometido y Aiden. Ellos estaban bastante pensativos aunque trataban de aparentar lo contrario. Había iniciado un juego de bádminton en el que Tristán participaba. Ella estaba sentada mirando al lado de su prometido y de Aiden. Los tres estaban alejados de los demás espectadores, estaban solos. Y aunque Aurora tenía cierto temor pues no sabía como empezar a hablar se decidió a hacerlo al fin. Era un tema delicado y no podía tener miedo.

\- ¿Puedo pedirles algo? – dijo ella de pronto.

\- Claro Aurora, ¿Qué deseas? – le preguntó Josh lo más tranquilo posible.

\- Lo que dijo ayer la señorita Tatia... eso sobre Kol. Por favor, no lo comenten con Tristán, no lo comenten por nada del mundo – ellos la quedaron mirando un instante. No parecían nada contentos con esa idea.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos? – le dijo Aiden – Tu hermana me dejó plantado, arruinó nuestros planes. Nos hizo quedar con la peor imagen.

\- Por favor – pidió nuevamente – ella no lo hizo por lastimarlo, Aiden. Ella estaba enamorada.

\- Vaya excusa – dijo Josh con ironía – esa mujer no merece consideración.

\- Por favor, por favor – rogó. Estaba desesperada, se notaba por la forma en que hablaban que cualquiera de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar solo por vengarse de la humillación por la que Caroline los hizo pasar – fue todo por amor. Ustedes también están haciendo esto por amor, ¿por qué no pueden aceptarlo? Yo sé que de alguna forma que no entiendo ustedes se aman y están dispuestos a casarse con mujeres solo para poder estar juntos. Deben entender lo que es capaz de hacer la gente por amor, ¿o acaso no sería capaz de dejarme en la humillación si por Aiden se tratara? – le preguntó a su prometido. Ella nunca había sido tan directa acerca de lo que sabía de ambos, parecían incómodos con eso. Josh había apartado la mirada, pero al escuchar esa pregunta suspiró.

\- Claro que lo haría.

\- ¿Entonces Joshua? ¿Por qué no entienden lo que Caroline hizo por amor? Si Tristán se entera será terrible. Ustedes saben por qué me quiere casar Josh, ¿verdad? – ambos asintieron.

\- Tu hermano es un enfermo – le dijo Aiden – lo de nosotros es... es amor – decía con voz temblorosa. Pareciera que nunca en su vida hubiera hablado con otra persona acerca de lo que sentía por Josh – es amor, puede que esté mal, que la sociedad no lo acepte. Pero es algo que los dos permitimos. En cambio Tristán, él... - suspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza – ese degenerado les ha hecho daño siempre, las ha obligado a hacer cosas que no querían, y quiere seguir haciéndolo luego de que se casen. Él es el verdadero enfermo.

\- Lo sé – le dijo ella despacio - ¿Y se imaginan lo que pasaría si coge a Caroline? Ahora que es viuda, quién sabe y él ya no se detenga, ustedes entienden a qué me refiero. Por favor, apelo a ustedes. Sé que son buenos, los he conocido. No le digan nada a Tristán.

\- No lo haremos – aseguró Josh para su alivio – Pero Aurora, estas cosas tarde o temprano se saben, ¿qué va a pasar cuando se entere?

\- Solo espero que cuando lo haga ya sea demasiado tarde para que le haga daño – ya se sentía mejor. Y ahora con la promesa de ambos de no decir nada las cosas iban a estar tranquilas un buen tiempo. Pero Josh tenía razón, ¿qué iba a pasar cuando Tristán se enterara?

* * *

Katherine no tenía buen humor para nada, en realidad había empezado el día así. Damon la conocía bien, aunque era insensible en muchas ocasiones y en casi todo, cuando se trataba de su padre Kath era otra. Al señor Pierce lo había conocido bien, y aunque quiso a sus tres hijas por igual con Katherine era diferente. Ella lo adoraba y él a ella, mientras Tatia se mantenía distante y pegada a Isobel, y Elena como en un mundo aparte sin tener una verdadera relación con sus padres, Kath y él se llevaban de maravilla. Cuando el hombre enfermó fue ella quien más lo cuidó y con quien estuvo hasta el final. Damon no tenía muy clara esa historia porque a pesar de la confianza que se tenían Kath nunca le había hablado de eso, pero se decía que Katherine lo vio morir, que el señor Pierce murió apretando fuerte la mano de su hija. Así que cuando se trataba de papá ella era totalmente otra, si era en realidad la única que se presentaba como Katherine Pierce mientras que las otras ya sea por costumbre o dejadez se seguían llamando a sí mismas Petrova.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de su padre y en casa a nadie parecía importarle. Kath fue sola por hermosas flores que llevarle, iba a ir por su cuenta al cementerio pero cuando se cruzó con él y se ofreció a llevarla no rechazó la propuesta. Pero eso sí, le pidió que la espere afuera porque ese era un momento íntimo y no quería a nadie husmeando. No se opuso, no quería ponerse a discutir con ella cuando lo que se le antojaba en realidad era llevarla a la cama. La esperó paciente fuera del cementerio cuando entonces distinguió su figura avanzando hacia la salida al lado de un hombre que al principio lo tomó por un desconocido. Conforme se fue acercando lo reconoció y no le agradó nada verlo ahí. Ese maldito Enzo, aunque sabía que en algún momento iba a llegar al pueblo por el tema de la herencia y que además era parte de los planes que los dos habían trazado le seguía desagradando su presencia. Lo peor es que Kath iba muy cómoda con él, tenía un gesto algo preocupante. "Porque es natural", se dijo con desagrado. Porque Katherine nunca era natural, era falsa con todos y en todo momento, pero él conocía bien cuál era su sonrisa natural y cuando no estaba fingiendo. Y en ese momento no fingía, sonreía en serio y parecía que de verdad le agradara la compañía de Enzo.

No quería discutir con él, pero aunque nunca había celado a Katherine y hasta estaba de acuerdo con el plan de seducir a Klaus y su actual compromiso con Elijah, verla con Enzo lo sacó de quicio. Sabía que ella no tenía afecto por ninguno de los Mikaelson y que en realidad ni siquiera les agradaba, pero con Enzo parecía ser diferente y eso no podía permitirlo. Ella era suya, ella fingía con todos pero con él era auténtica. Y no iba a dejar que nadie le robe eso. Por eso la apartó bruscamente de Enzo y se la llevó rápido al coche, no iba a dejar que esos dos sigan conversando. Durante el camino quiso decirle algo pero ella lucía bastante seria. No quería discutir, en ese momento lo que se le antojaba era llevársela a un lugar donde poder estar solos y disfrutar de sus cuerpos. Así que se acercó despacio para besarla pero ella le dio manotazo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó él molesto.

\- ¿No te parece bastante con arruinar mi día? Ya bastante mal estaba recordando a papá muerto y vienes con estupideces.

\- No son estupideces, no soporto a ese tipo.

\- ¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa lo que soportes o no? Solo estaba caminando con alguien, eso a ti no te interesa. No soy tuya, no soy de nadie. Acostúmbrate – Damon frunció el ceño. Aunque eso siempre lo había sabido Kath jamás de lo había dicho así con todas sus letras.

\- Kath, por favor. Déjate de niñerías. Ya sabes quien es él.

\- Ya lo sé – contestó fastidiada – es el tal Enzo que planeamos involucrar con Caroline, sacarle información y demás. No me lo tienes que repetir.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Nada Damon, yo sé que hacer. No te metas y has lo tuyo, que tengo entendido el inútil de Matt Donovan tiene más puntos que tú en eso de conquistar a Rebekah. Eso si es bastante vergonzoso – la miró molesto. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, parecía que a Rebekah le agradara más ese pobretón. Aquello no podía quedarse así.

\- Ya olvidemos eso, estamos solos, podemos aprovechar el día – y en serio tenía muchas ganas de acostarse con ella. Hace días que no la tocaba y que tampoco estaba con ninguna mujer. Moría de deseo por ella, hasta podía dejar de lado su carácter de ese día. Se acercó a besarla nuevamente pero ahora ella lo apartó con las dos manos.

\- Déjame en casa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que no me quiero acostar contigo Damon! Déjame sola.

\- ¿Y desde cuando no te quieres acostar conmigo?

\- Desde hoy – maldita. Ahora era él quien estaba verdaderamente molesto. ¿Es que todo eso era por el encuentro con Enzo? ¿O simplemente se había aburrido de él? No se lo iba a permitir.

\- Vas a donde yo quiera, no donde te da la gana. Y vas a hacer lo que yo diga.

\- Vete al demonio Damon, no quiero que me toques hoy. Lo harás cuando a mi se me de la gana y no al revés – cogió su sombrero y tocó la ventanilla de adelante – Cochero, deténgase aquí por favor – el hombre obedeció. Damon intentó detenerla pero nuevamente Kath se soltó. Bajó del carruaje, no estaban muy lejos del pueblo y podía hacer sin dificultad ese camino.

\- Vas a pagar caro esto, zorra infeliz – le dijo bastante molesto. A él nadie lo rechazaba, y menos ella.

\- Damon, consíguete una vida y supéralo. A mi déjame en paz – se dio la vuelta y caminó alejándose. Él dio la orden para que el cochero siga su camino. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a Katherine?

* * *

Katie juntando personajes que jamás se hubieran conocido y haciendo que la gente los shippee desde tiempos ancestrales XD


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

\- Hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho, Kol. Sé que es solo una palabra, pero es algo que significa mucho para mí, para la humanidad quizá. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no pudiésemos pedir "perdón" nunca? Pues es eso justamente lo que quiero decirte ahora. Perdón, Kol. Perdóname hermano, de verdad. Fuimos criados en la religión, ¿verdad? Nos enseñaron desde pequeños que había un cielo y un infierno, que hay siempre un lugar a donde la gente va después de morir. Yo la verdad no sé si eso es cierto, ya no sé ni en qué creer. Todo este tiempo he querido pensar que si existe un lugar para todos nuestros muertos, era mejor pensar en eso y guardar la secreta esperanza de reuniros con ellos algún día. Pero a veces pienso también que si existiera un Dios no habría hecho esto contigo. ¿Por qué razón un Dios dispondría la muerte de una persona como tú? Te lo juro Kol, si en este momento tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar mi vida por la tuya lo haría sin dudarlo. Preferiría morir en tu lugar mil veces, tú tenías muchas más razones para vivir que yo. Eras joven, bien amado, tenías a la mejor mujer del mundo a tu lado y un hijo en camino. ¿Por qué te pido perdón si quizá no puedes escucharme? Quizá porque guardo la esperanza de que estés ahí, que me observas y me esperas, que algún día me abrazarás al reunirnos. Perdóname Kol, perdóname por no amarte ni protegerte lo suficiente. Yo debí oponerme tanto como Elijah a que vayas a esa maldita guerra que acabó contigo, debí ser firme y no dejar que te fueras. Perdóname por no contestar todas tus cartas, por no unirme a la guerra contigo para cuidarte. Yo te amé mucho, hermano. Te sigo amando aún ahora, sigo extrañando tu risa, tu alegría. Hasta extraño tus pasos acercándote para contarme alguna anécdota. Creo que nunca dejaré de extrañarte, hasta el fin de mis días pensaré en ti y lloraré de anciano quizá pensando en este momento cuando vine a tu tumba. No quiero olvidarte tampoco, no quiero ser como aquellas personas que prefieren no hablar de sus muertos para no sentir dolor. Lo que quiero es tenerte presente cada día de mi vida, ver tu retrato, hablar de ti. Perdóname también por no haberte dicho nunca lo mucho que te quería, si quizá lo hice en medio de algunas copas o en abrazos fraternales sé ahora que no fue suficiente, que debí repetírtelo siempre, que no debí dejar que te vayas sin tenerlo claro. Aunque quizá tú lo sabías bien. Si, vaya que lo sabías. Por eso me encargaste a la persona que más amabas y me encargaste también a tu hijo, porque sabías que lo iba a amar como si fuera mío. Kol, perdóname por todo eso. Pero sobre todo perdóname por amar a tu esposa. Fuiste el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla a tu lado, cada día con Caroline debió haber sido la gloria, sin saberlo eran tus últimos días y me alegra saber que ella te hizo feliz y te dio la alegría de saber que ibas a ser padre. Yo entiendo bien por qué la amaste tanto, ella es maravillosa. Es bella por fuera y por dentro, es encantadora, divertida, comprensiva, es un ángel. Y yo la amo, ahora lo tengo claro. No sé si ella me ama como yo lo hago o si solo se apega a mi por la soledad y la necesidad de sentir el cariño de alguien, y la verdad no me importa. Yo la amaré así ella no lo haga nunca, así ella se pase la vida amándote a ti. Sé que siempre te recordará y te querrá tanto como yo, no pretendo apartarte de su corazón. Sé que no debí fijarme en ella, que de todas las mujeres en el mundo a las que pude amar Caroline jamás debió siquiera figurar en la lista. Pero fue inevitable, Kol. Ella es parte de mi vida y no quiero pensar en qué sería de mi ahora sin Caroline a mi lado. Perdóname por eso, sé que es traicionarte, sé que es ofender tu memoria. ¿Qué clase de miserable se enamora de la viuda de su hermano cuando él no tiene ni un año de muerto? Me siento un desgraciado cuando pienso en eso, pero luego al verla no consigo pensar en otra cosa que no sea amarla. Yo nunca he amado antes, eso lo sabes tú. Sabías muy bien que yo no era hombre de enamorarme, no es que me negara a esas sensaciones, simplemente nunca pasaba. ¿Y cómo sé que es amor entonces? Eso es lo más loco de todo, simplemente lo sé porque lo siento. Quiero hacerla feliz, quiero protegerla. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por esto, Kol? Porque a mí la culpa no dejará de perseguirme jamás, y sinceramente no sé qué va a ser de nosotros ahora que hemos decidido amarnos. ¿Podré acaso tenerla como esposa algún día? Si estoy comprometido con otra, si ella es tu viuda. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? A veces pienso que estoy siendo egoísta, yo no puedo romper ese compromiso, ¿Qué gano entonces acercándome a ella y prometiéndole amor? Soy un monstruo, ¿verdad? No quiero hacerle daño, no soportaría que ella llorara por mi causa, ya ha pasado por bastante sufrimiento. ¿Qué puedo hacer Kol? Ojalá estuvieras aquí para darme un consejo... aunque ese consejo sea que me aleje de tu esposa. Eso es lo que pensarías ahora, ¿cierto? Que si la voy a lastimar mejor no siga con esto. Puede que sí, siempre pasa, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro que tú jamás hubieras querido hacerla sufrir y así pasó con tu muerte. Quizá no debería tener miedo de amarla. Quizá los dos vamos a sufrir por esto, quizá pasemos unos minutos en el paraíso juntos y luego caigamos al infierno. ¿Valdrá la pena el sacrificio? Yo creo que si. Y perdóname también por eso, porque la amo con todo el corazón pero sé que la voy a hacer sufrir aunque no quiera.

Klaus suspiró finalmente. Había hablado mucho y sin parar, una vez frente a la tumba de Kol no pudo detenerse. Esa mañana él y Caroline habían decidido ir al fin. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el entierro y no podían seguir aplazando ese momento. Llegaron tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Conforme iban avanzando apretaban sin querer sus manos con más fuerza, y una vez estuvieron frente a la tumba de Kol se quedaron en silencio así. Con flores en una mano, tomándose de la otra, mirando fijamente el nombre de Kol en esa fría piedra. No sabían qué decir, Caroline empezó a llorar en silencio mientras dejaban las flores en la tumba. Ella se cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo y lloró despacio apretando los ojos. Klaus la atrajo a él y la abrazó mientras lloraba. Él también quería llorar, quería hacerlo como aquella vez en la sala de su casa mientras llovía. Lo hizo y no se secó las lágrimas, simplemente dejó que escaparan y se deslizaran silenciosas por sus mejillas. Cuando Caroline logró dejar de llorar se arrodilló en la tumba y empezó a acomodar las flores que habían dejado. Habían unas frescas, quizá eran de Enzo. Arregló las suyas, apartó las hojas secas de su tumba y limpió los bordes de la lápida. Klaus la ayudó a ponerse de pie, el vientre le había crecido y ya era bastante obvio su embarazo. Fue en ese momento que ella soltó un quejido e hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- No es nada, descuida. Solo un mal movimiento. Creo que es mejor que regrese, no quiero sentirme mal.

\- Claro, te acompaño.

\- No Klaus, dije que yo quería regresar. Tú no tienes por qué venir, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, yo voy a esperarte.

\- Hemos venido juntos, claro que te acompañaré.

\- Sé que no quieres irte aún. Vamos, no seas testarudo. Te esperaré en el coche, me cansa estar parada mucho tiempo. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

No hubo forma de decirle que no a Caroline. Al principio pensó que no iba a demorar mucho, que quizá diría una oración y nada más, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue aquello que había estado conteniendo mucho tiempo y que no podía guardar más. Se secó las lágrimas, estaba bien desahogarse de vez en cuando. Y aunque sabía que Kol jamás le daría una respuesta se sintió bien de haberle hablado. Acomodó su sombrero, era hora de partir, ya Caroline llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo.

\- Te amo hermano, siempre lo haré – dijo a modo de despedida.

Caminó despacio hacia el carruaje, todo alrededor era silencio, apenas el sonido del crujir de las hojas secas lo acompañaba. Al llegar afuera el cochero abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Klaus se acomodó al lado de Caroline, ella había estado distraída leyendo un poco del conde de Montecristo. Cuando lo vio sonrió a medias y cerró el libro, el carruaje ya estaba avanzando.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó ella.

\- Mucho mejor, creo que debimos hacer esto hace mucho.

\- También lo creo, y me parece que tendremos que venir más seguido – él asintió. Miró hacia donde Caroline había marcado las páginas en el libro, casi podía calcular en qué parte estaba.

\- ¿Y cómo vas?

\- Ohh... desconcertada. Dantés no deja de hacer derroche de dinero, ya sabes. Pero hay tantas intrigas alrededor de él que me desesperan. Hasta ahora no entiendo bien qué pretende hacer con Villefort, pero pareciera que lo tiene justo donde lo quiere.

\- ¿Y te parece justo?

\- No lo sé, cuando veo que avanza firme y lento en sus planes de venganza siento una especie de alegría y placer, a veces siento que su revancha es justa después de todo el daño que le hicieron. Pero luego me apena pensar que alguien de corazón tan puro tenga tan terribles pensamientos, me aterra saber que puede llegar al punto de ir demasiado lejos y perderse para siempre.

\- ¿Qué sería para ti demasiado?

\- Muerte, que provoque la muerte de gente inocente. ¿Me explico? La hija de Villefort no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que hizo su padre por ejemplo, ¿pero si le pasa algo por la venganza de Dantés? No lo sé, eso me da miedo – "Pues será mejor que te prepares para lo peor", pensó Klaus pero no se atrevió a decir nada, solo asintió. Caroline dejó el libro a un lado y se llevó de nuevo la mano al vientre.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, no es nada malo. Pero creo que el pequeño Kol se está moviendo mucho últimamente... auchhh – era extraño, un gesto de dolor acompañado por una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro – tímidamente, como aquella vez en la sala, Klaus posó despacio la mano en el vientre de Caroline y esperó unos segundos para sentir el movimiento ahí dentro. Sonrió, su sobrino parecía bastante vital a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

\- ¿Y hasta pensado ya en un nombre?

\- Pues si es mujer será Aurora, como mi hermana. Y si es hombre... no lo sé, ¿crees que estaría bien si se llama Kol como su padre?

\- Bueno, ya le decimos pequeño Kol. Creo que no estaría mal – se sonrieron. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y fue él quien se acercó para besarla. Ella no se apartó, al contrario, acarició su mejilla mientras se besaban.

Había quizá una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ellos. No hablaban de lo que sentían, no se reprochaban ya si estaba bien o mal, o en qué iba a acabar aquello. Simplemente se dejaban llevar. Las pocas veces que habían quedado a solas aprovecharon para entregarse a sus besos, y en momentos como ese no podían parar de hacerlo. Las caricias eran suaves y hasta inocentes, Klaus temía que estuviera mal pasarse con una mujer embarazada. Pero aún así la quería, le parecía más hermosa que nunca, la deseaba igual. En ese momento mientras la besaba bajó sin querer una mano a uno de sus pechos y lo apretó. Pensó que ella lo apartaría, pero al contrario, posó su mano sobre la de él invitándolo a presionarlo más. Sentía que iba a perder la cordura, por Dios, en serio si no estuviera embarazada se lo hacía ahí mismo. Separaron sus rostros un instante y se miraron con una sonrisa, ella acarició su mejilla nuevamente y luego sus labios, fue Caroline ahora quién sin ninguna timidez lo besó despacio.

\- Te ves tan hermosa hoy – le dijo él despacio mientras le besaba despacio las mejillas. Ella había entrecerrado los ojos y sonreía encantada. Por Dios, como la amaba.

\- Siempre dices eso.

\- Lo digo porque es verdad, no me cansaré de repetirlo.

\- ¿Te parezco hermosa aún así?

\- ¿Cómo "así"?

\- No sé, gorda.

\- No estás gorda, estás hermosa. Eres la mujer más bella del mundo – ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó así el resto del viaje mientras ambos acariciaban sus manos. Puede que sea verdad, que en ese momento se sentían en el cielo pero que algún día irían al infierno. Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, no cuando se sentía tan feliz a su lado.

Llegaron al fin a casa, Klaus la ayudó a bajar de la carroza, entraron juntos con bastante tranquilidad, ese día parecía ser como cualquier otro sin muchas novedades. O eso pensaron, apenas estaban pasando por el salón principal para cruzar hacia la escalera cuando alguien les salió al encuentro. Al principio Klaus estuvo tan sorprendido que ni reaccionó, solo cuando lo tuvo al frente fue capaz de soltar a Caroline para acercarse a él y darle un abrazo fraternal. Esa si que era una gran sorpresa.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Lucien.

\- Si no regresaban a New Orleans alguien tenía que venir, ¿no crees? – respondió el hombre también muy animado. Caroline estaba parada ahí algo confundida, como tratando de recordar en dónde había escuchado ese nombre.

\- Lucien, te presento a Caroline. Ella es mi cuñada, viuda de Kol.

\- Ohh... claro, claro. Lo mencionaste en tus cartas. Es un gusto conocerla señora, soy Lucian Castle, para servirle – ella le tendió la mano sonriente y él la tomó con mucha educación.

\- Ya lo recuerdo, Klaus dijo que usted era un gran amigo y se estaba encargando de los negocios de la familia en New Orleans.

\- Así es, pero al fin logré darme un tiempo para venir a verlo. Me he enterado que Elijah volvió también, me alegro. Debió ser muy triste para ti pasar todo este tiempo solo sin un amigo.

\- No he estado solo – contestó tranquilamente refiriéndose a Caroline claramente – y de verdad me alegra mucho tu presencia.

\- Por supuesto, tenemos varios asuntos que tratar. Traigo novedades de New Orleans, entre otras cosas.

\- Entonces yo los dejo, seguro hay muchos temas de negocios pendientes. Los veo en el almuerzo señores.

\- Hasta luego señora Mikaelson, ha sido todo un gusto.

\- El gusto ha sido mío señor Castle – Caroline siguió de largo hacia su habitación. A pesar de la tristeza que sintió en el cementerio el día se había puesto mucho mejor con la presencia de Lucien ahí.

\- A mi no me engañas – le decía Lucien bromista – sé que me has extrañado, ¿con quién si no ibas a disfrutar de la buena vida?

\- Oh vamos, no he tenido tiempo para eso.

\- ¿Klaus Mikaelson no ha tenido tiempo para disfrutar? Ya, claro. Te creeré.

\- Eres un insensible, mi hermano ha muerto, ¿y querías que vaya a perderme por ahí? No tienes corazón – ambos soltaron una risa sin querer. Lucien le palmeó el hombro y empezaron a caminar hacia su despacho.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Te conozco perfectamente, lo de Kol ha sido terrible, yo hasta ahora no puedo creerlo.

\- Imagínate yo, no tienes idea la tristeza que se ha sentido en esta casa.

\- Lo imagino, y de verdad lo siento. Por eso no he venido solo, te traje una sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo?

Lucien abrió la puerta del despacho y la cerró detrás de él. Una sorpresa dijo, y la dichosa sorpresa tardó apenas unos segundos en aparecer detrás de las cortinas. Esta vez tampoco fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía encima, rodeándolo con sus brazos y atrapando sus labios en un ardiente beso que no supo corresponder al inicio.

\- Te he extrañado mucho, ¿es que pensabas dejarme abandonada? – dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Genevieve – dijo apenas. "Oh no... ella aquí", pensó hasta con cierto terror.

\- Sabía lo duro que es conseguir amantes en este lado del país, así que te traje a tu favorita. Dime si no soy el mejor amigo del mundo – lo era en parte. Si no sintiera aquello por Caroline, si ella no estuviera bajo su techo... Oh cielos. No había tocado a ninguna mujer desde que murió Kol y Genevieve siempre había sido su amante favorita, de hecho la única que mantenía. Si hasta le pagaba un piso privado donde vivía tranquila con todas las comodidades.

\- Genie, en serio me encanta verte. Pero no puedes quedarte aquí, está toda mi familia en la mansión.

\- Lo sé cielo, lo sé. ¿Acaso crees que me voy a quedar a molestarte? Lucien ya pensó en dónde alojarme.

\- Todo está bajo control, Klaus. Tu imagen de hombre intachable no se va a ir al suelo, descuida – bromeó Lucien. Él y Genevieve rieron, pero él lo que menos quería era reír. Lucien era su mejor amigo, pero siempre tuvo claro que él sacaba de alguna forma lo peor de él. Que siempre lo incitaba a la diversión, al alcohol, a las mujeres. Y nunca fue algo que le desagradara claro, al contrario, siempre disfrutó mucho de eso. Ahora con él presente, su amante ahí, Caroline en el segundo piso y toda la confusión por lo que sentía ya no tenía idea de qué iba a pasar.

* * *

El día que se descubra por qué me gusta arruinar la felicidad de mis personajes será el fin del mundo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

En una noche de sábado como cualquier otra en el bar de Mystic Falls las cosas no se ponían tan interesantes como en esa ocasión. O al menos así lo veía Matt, no recordaba la última vez que el ambiente estuvo tan animado. Aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando ahí los fines de semana tocando el piano tenía que admitir que nunca había visto tanto movimiento. Aparte de los clientes habituales, entre ellos Damon y hasta sus amigos que solo iban a tomar una copa para pasar el rato cerca de él, estaban también personas que no imaginó ver ahí. Ese hombre llamado Enzo a quién acompañó la primera noche de su llegada al pueblo estaba tomando unas copas con Stefan y Jeremy, mientras que al otro lado estaba Klaus Mikaelson y un hombre que no conocía.

Nunca había visto a Klaus ahí, supuso que era cosa del luto. Le sorprendió un poco que aparezca luciendo tan animado con alguien que parecía ser un viejo amigo. Bueno, tampoco iba a criticar eso, era una persona como cualquier otra y tenía derecho a tomarse unas copas de vez en cuando y pasarla bien. Además tampoco era la idea que se la pase meses triste por la muerte de Kol, lo mejor era que lo vaya superando poco a poco. Así que mientras todos bebían él tocaba una pieza conocida, algo animado que incitaba a algunos al baile y hasta a algo más. Eso también era lo inusual aquella noche, la presencia de algunas mujeres que normalmente no entraban al bar. Claro, no era cualquier mujer, eran de esa otra clase. Matt también tocaba de vez en cuando en el burdel de las afueras de Mystic Falls, por eso reconoció a algunas de las chicas ahí. Tampoco veía nada de malo el trabajo de aquellas mujeres, incluso se llevaba bien con ellas en sus ratos libres cuando terminaba de tocar. Solo era un poco extraño verlas ahí, nada más.

Matt no era de meterse en las vidas ajenas ni de juzgar a nadie. Claro, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver cosas fuera de lo normal. Si de por sí ya era bastante sorprendente ver a Klaus Mikaelson en el bar, la sorpresa mayor era lo otra. No solo estaba acompañado de quién parecía ser un viejo amigo. Al poco rato de su llegada una mujer llegó a hacerle compañía a su amigo, y de pronto una desconocida entró en escena. Él podía recordar a todas las mujeres del burdel, pero a esa no la conocía para nada. Era una pelirroja hermosa que más de uno miró con deseo e intentó acercarse a ella mientras se hacía paso.

\- Disculpen – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – pero ya tengo dueño – él seguía tocando el piano pero escuchó bien eso, preguntándose quién tendría el placer de acompañarla. Y así fue que vio cuando ella se acercó a Klaus, lo besó y se sentó muy cerca de él mientras este la rodeaba con un brazo. ¿Una amante quizá? Sí, eso era muy posible. Y la verdad a Matt aquello no le interesaba mucho. Que tuviera o no amantes no era algo de importancia, sabía que cuando querían los hombres de su pueblo podían ser muy chismosos. No es que de pronto todo Mystic Falls se fuera a enterar de la amante pelirroja de Klaus, pero si estaba seguro que cada hombre lo sabría al amanecer y lo comentaría discretamente.

En fin, él no se iba a meter en eso, después de todo era solo el chico del piano. Así lo había llamado Damon la noche en que se acercó a Rebekah, aunque lo que quiso el Salvatore fue humillarlo. "Rebekah", pensó con un suspiro mientras tocaba las últimas notas. Cumplió su promesa de visitarla para tocar el piano una tarde y se sorprendió de lo bien que tocaba ella, lo hermosa que se veía sentada en el piano, la fineza con la que sus dedos se paseaban por las teclas. Ella conocía hermosas melodías de grandes compositores, él se avergonzaba de solo saber canciones populares, y de esas que solo son famosas en bares y burdeles. Pero a Rebekah le hizo hasta gracia eso, le decía que tocaba muy bien, que era divertido. Era hermoso hacerle compañía, y aún así hacía todo lo posible por no ilusionarse ni guardar esperanzas con ella.

Esa noche era extraña en muchos sentidos. Klaus había llegado con compañía, y Damon que siempre estaba acompañado ya sea de alguna mujer o de otros supuestos amigos, estaba solo en un rincón de la barra bebiendo en silencio sin desear que nadie se le acerque. Cuando terminó de tocar le ofrecieron unas bebidas así que decidió quedarse un rato más con Enzo y sus amigos. El dueño le dio la paga por esa semana, ahora solo tenía que cuidarse de no gastarla. Le daba vergüenza tener que esperar siempre que le invitaran algo, o discretamente pedir una bebida esperando que sus amigos la paguen. Ellos eran los herederos de sus familias, tenían suficiente dinero para pasarla bien, en cambio él tenía que cuidar cada centavo que ganaba. Solo un par de copas, luego se iría.

\- Oye, eres un buen pianista – le dijo Enzo apenas se sentó - ¿Te lo habían dicho ya antes?

\- Lo insinuaron – admitió con modestia, la verdad si se lo habían dicho muchas veces pero él no se la creía. Había aprendido de niño cuando su padre aún vivía, no tuvo oportunidad de perfeccionar su técnica con instructores y todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido con práctica y sin nadie que lo guiara.

\- Pues deberías tomarte más en serio esto, quizá te den un espacio en un teatro.

\- Se lo hemos dicho – comentó Stefan – pero ya será cosa de él.

\- No es que tenga mucho tiempo para estudiar ahora mismo – dijo Matt mirando discretamente las copas de todos. Estaban ya casi vacías y se supone que ya debían de ordenar una ronda.

\- Camarero, una ronda más – pidió Jeremy – esta va por mi cuenta – disimuló su alivio. Era vergonzoso no poder pagarse sus propios gustos, pero era su deber mantener a la familia y cuidar de mamá, así que se tragaría su orgullo siempre solo por eso.

\- ¿Y cómo ha estado estos días teniente? – le preguntó. Según había oído la familia Mikaelson lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Pensar en que un oficial tan bien posicionado y agradable viviera bajo el mismo techo de Rebekah le daba hasta ciertos celos pero prefería no pensar en eso.

\- Muy bien – dijo mientras ponían las bebidas en su mesa – he conocido gente muy agradable, ¿sabe? Kol me hablaba mucho de su pueblo y me alegra poder conocerlo, también me habló de ustedes. Me ha contado tantas anécdotas de ustedes que siento los conozco mucho – rieron, cada uno tomó sus vasos de bourbon, era hora de brindar.

\- Tengo curiosidad – le dijo Stefan - ¿Conoció a mi hermano en el ejército? – quizá a los chicos se les pasó la incomodidad por esa pregunta, pero a él no. Tampoco lo culpaba por eso, Damon era un hipócrita de primera, alguien que no valía la pena. Seguro era eso lo que Enzo pensaba pero no podía decirlo delante de su hermano.

\- Coincidimos un par de veces, sí. Pero no es que seamos amigos, él es mi superior después de todo.

\- Oh... ya veo – contestó Stefan – ¿Y se han encontrado en Mystic Falls?

\- Sí, justo hoy en la mañana – comentó tranquilo – yo salía del cementerio y él esperaba a una dama. Justo eso quería preguntarles – notó que esbozó una sonrisa, al parecer estaba interesado en la dama en cuestión – era joven, cabello castaño oscuro, ondeado. Preciosa. Se llamaba Katherine.

\- Ah... claro, ¿quién sino? Es Katherine Pierce – le dijo Stefan – ella y Damon son buenos amigos, quizá le pidió que la acompañara al cementerio.

\- ¿Pierce? – preguntó Enzo, al parecer intentaba recordar donde había oído ese nombre.

\- Quizá se le haga más familiar el apellido Petrova – le dijo él – su verdadero apellido es Pierce, pero a ellas más las conocen como las Petrova.

\- Son trillizas – continuó Jeremy – Elena estaba prometida a Kol, Tatia está comprometida con Klaus, y pues Katherine con Elijah – al decir eso la sonrisa de Enzo se fue borrando con discreción. Matt no hablaba mucho, no era de chismes, pero captaba rápido. Y el gesto de Enzo lo dijo todo.

\- Ya veo, qué mujeres para hermosas esas Petrova, si todas son iguales a esa Katherine pues los Mikaelson sí que son afortunados. Brindemos entonces – dijo Enzo levantando el vaso y los demás imitaron su gesto. Matt se preguntó si quizá los ánimos iban a decaer a partir de ese momento.

* * *

No había podido resistirse. Después de la cena con Lucien en la mansión este le propuso ir al bar a beber algo. Le pidieron a Elijah que los acompañe pero este se negó, quizá porque ya sabía de lo que eran capaces él y Lucien cuando bebían. Klaus también lo sabía, pero aun así no pudo resistirse. Aunque la cena pasó tranquila, una parte de él sentía ciertos nervios a que Lucien hable de más sobre su vida libertina en New Orleans delante de Caroline. Pero nada de eso, Lucien fue muy discreto, después de todo no se iba a poner a hablar de esos temas delante de dos damas. Después de la cena y de conversar un momento Caroline se despidió y fue a su habitación, Rebekah la siguió y quedaron los tres hombres a solas. Ahí fue que Lucien lanzó la propuesta, Elijah se negó y él terminó aceptando, aún sabiendo en qué podía terminar eso.

Pero una parte de él sentía que lo necesitaba. La última vez que bebió de más fue en el cumpleaños de Kol, esa vez que terminó llorando abrazando a Caroline. Aunque fue un momento especial para los dos no le hacía mucha gracia pensar en la debilidad que sintió aquella vez. Claro, necesitaba beber pero reemplazar esos recuerdos por unos alegres. Solo un poco, unas cuantas copas y nada más, o al menos esa era la idea inicial. Lucien y él se conocían perfectamente, sabían que podían ser muy serios y responsables cuando de negocios se trataba, que eran caballeros que siempre cumplían su palabra y que nunca faltaban el respeto a nadie. Pero había una parte de ellos que tenía cierta oscuridad. Algo lleno de vicios, de diversión, que siempre buscaba la felicidad en las fiestas llenas de falsedades. A ambos les gustaba pasarla bien, perder el control de ellos mismos de vez en cuando. Les gustaba el sexo y la bebida, ambos tenían amantes en New Orleans y disfrutaban de seducir mujeres. Y él tenía una amante a la que incluso mantenía, una que además estaba ahí.

Durante todo el día se sintió bastante tenso al respecto. Lucien había llevado a Genevieve con las mejores intenciones, pero ya no sabía qué hacer con ella ahí. Caroline estaba presente, amaba a Caroline. Una parte de él le decía que era una falta de respeto tener una amante en el pueblo cuando la tenía a ella en casa, pero quizá ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle a Genie que se vaya. "No es lo mismo", se decía intentando convencerse. Porque a Genevieve no la amaba, solo era sexo y ambos estaban de acuerdo con eso. En cambio a Caroline la adoraba con todo el corazón. Era su cuñada y madre de su sobrino, estaba embarazada y jamás la tocaría en ese estado, nunca haría nada que la incomodara.

La llegada de Lucien lo había sacado de una extraña fantasía que hasta acabó por creerse. Desde la muerte de Kol había vivido como un hombre tranquilo, honorable, intachable. Se había comportado muy correcto, sin salir a beber, sin acostarse con amantes, sin faltarle el respeto a nadie y sin perder la compostura. Pero ese no era él, lo sabía. Siempre lo supo y hasta intentó decírselo a Caroline. Que él no era un buen hombre, que no era un héroe, que no era lo que ella pensaba. Aunque Caroline había decidido olvidar cuando casi lo ve besar a Katherine él debió dejarle claro en ese momento que no tenía por qué olvidarlo. Al contrario, tenía que recordarlo y tenerlo siempre presente, porque ese era él en verdad. Un canalla capaz de meterse aunque se por un instante con la prometida de su hermano solo porque le parecía hermosa. Un infeliz que se había enamorado y hasta seducido a la viuda de su hermano.

Era él en ese momento, disfrutando de la bebida y de la compañía de Genevieve. Ya Lucien le había indicado que rentó una habitación amplia en la pensión de la ciudad y que podría ver ahí a su amante las veces que quisiera, y que además había dejado una interesante propina al dueño para que guarde discreción. La estaba pasando bien, no podía negarlo. Pero de a ratos pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Si quería seguir con esa vida o si de alguna forma quería cambiar para bien. Nunca se había sentido incómodo con la situación, pero cuando menos lo pensaba, en medio de un brindis o de un beso de Genie, pensaba si quizá era mejor parar. "A Caroline no le gustaría esto", se repetía varias veces casi sin darse cuenta. Ella confiaba en él, lo tenía como a un héroe, como su salvador. Y él estaba ahogando cada vez más esa imagen con la bebida, cada copa le hacía olvidarse de aquello, de mantener la imagen de caballero intachable. No quería fingir, solo olvidar, solo relajarse.

Un poco más, solo unos tragos más y se olvidaría de sí mismo. Se olvidaría de cuidar las formas para agradar a Caroline, de que lo observaban, de todo. Por un instante quería ser el de New Orleans. No estaba bien, y poco a poco descubría que quizá ya no quería ser ese hombre. Pero ya el alcohol no le dejaba tomar buenas decisiones, sólo disfrutar.

* * *

Genevieve estaba extasiada. No iba a decir jamás que amara a Klaus, eso era imposible, ella no conocía ni quería conocer el amor. Había sido una chica de clase media en New Orleans, nada fuera de lo común, sin familia ni posibilidades de ascender. Antes de morir sus padres la casaron con un joven que trabajaba para el contador de Klaus Mikaelson y en una fiesta que dio la familia para sus empleados fue que se conocieron. A él le pareció hermosa y a ella encantador, coquetearon discretamente aquella noche y coincidieron muchas veces en otras ocasiones, era claro que ella le gustaba. La fortuna le jugó bastante bien. Su esposo era un idiota alcohólico que contrajo algunas deudas y murió en un duelo. Confundida y sin saber qué iba a pasar con su vida con tanto que pagar fue que recibió la inesperada ayuda de Klaus. Él pagó todas las deudas de su esposo y aunque nunca lo dijo exigía algo a cambio.

No es que para ella fuera un sacrificio, no necesitó que Klaus se insinuara mucho, ella cedió pronto. No era virgen, era una viuda que había aprendido bien cómo hacerlo. Y el Mikaelson le gustaba, no solo por su dinero claro, le gustaba él también. Sabía de su reputación de varias amantes en New Orleans, pero ella no podía ser una más, tenía que asegurar su futuro. Se esforzó mucho en la cama por complacerlo, por aprender todo lo que a él le gustaba y dejó que cumpla todas sus fantasías con ella. Se esforzó tanto que de pronto ya no vivía en esa casucha de clase media, sino en un lujoso piso cerca de la mansión Mikaelson. Su único deber era ser la amante exclusiva de Klaus y estar ahí siempre que lo necesite. Sabía que eventualmente iba a llegar otra mujer a su vida, alguna quizá más joven o más hermosa y que se aburriría de ella. Pero hasta entonces iba a ahorrar todo el dinero que pudiera para poder valerse por sí misma luego.

Esa noche no le importó mucho que estuviera bastante ebrio, sabía que poco a poco se le iría pasando. No era la primera vez que lo hacían con unas copas encima, hasta podría decir que le gustaba así. Después de salir del bar del pueblo fueron hasta la habitación que Lucien había rentado, Klaus parecía bastante ansioso y ella también. Cuando al fin estuvieron solos por poco le destroza la ropa. Genevieve tenía una parte perversa a la que le gustaba hacerlo con cierto salvajismo, con tirones de ropa, de mordidas y de arañones descuidados. Nunca era así cuando estaba sobrio y sabía que a muchas mujeres no les gustaba esa faceta de los hombres, pero a ella le encantaba. Se excitaba más con eso, a veces reconocía que quizá eso debía de ser una enfermedad de la cabeza. Seguro que sí, no podía ser otra cosa.

Y esa vez Klaus estaba más salvaje que nunca y ella excitada como hace mucho no lo estaba. Le había destrozado la ropa, mordido los labios, apretado su cuerpo al de ella con fuerza. Que le hiciera lo que quisiera, a ella no le importaba. La perspectiva de pasar varios días en ese pueblo la había desanimado, pero saber que Klaus llegaría todas las noches para pasarla bien la hacía olvidar que ese pueblo era una desgracia perdida en Virginia. Y así, en medio del éxtasis, fue que lo escuchó. Al principio casi no se dio cuenta, estaba concentrada en su placer. Pero luego fue bastante claro porque lo repitió varias veces. "Caroline". No se cansó de decir ese nombre. Se le fueron las ganas de inmediato, esperó a que él terminara y cuando él se hizo a un lado Genevive se paró de la cama. No quería empezar con reclamos, no quería decirle nada que haga que lo mande al demonio y con eso sus ingresos mensuales. Pero había repetido tanto el nombre de esa otra que no le quedaban dudas había alguien más en su vida.

Cuando miró a la cama Klaus se estaba quedando dormido, típico de él cuando estaba ebrio. Genevieve caminó molesta a la ventana, se sirvió un poco de vino y bebió en silencio mientras miraba las estrellas. No le agradaba ni un poco que haya una "Caroline" en la vida de Klaus. No lo amaba, nunca lo haría. Pero la presencia de esa Caroline significaba el fin de su reinado y ella no podía permitir aquello. Había calculado al menos uno o dos años más de amante para tener una vida segura y buenos ahorros, pero la presencia de esa otra iba a arruinar todos sus planes más pronto de lo que esperó. Tenía que averiguar de quién se trataba y saber si era una amenaza o no.

* * *

Porque vos se nota que no me querés, se nota que ya no hay amor, entonces ya no hay más que hacer y yo me dedico al alcohol OKNO

No sé que tiene que ver, chau XD


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

No estaba teniendo una buena noche, a pesar de la fecha y que quizá debería sentir algo de frio en realidad Katherine tenía calor. No lograba encontrar una buena posición para dormir, las mantas y almohadas le fastidiaban, no lograba cerrar los ojos para nada. Calculaba que la medianoche había pasado hace buen rato, tenía que dormir de una buena vez si no quería tener enormes ojeras a la mañana siguiente. Convencida que no podía pasar más tiempo en esa cama que tanto la incomodaba se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. A esa hora de la noche toda la servidumbre dormía, nadie iba a atenderla. Tomó asiento un momento en la mesa de la cocina mientras bebía su agua lentamente. Una vez fuera de la cama logró sentirse mejor, estaba convencida que al regresar al fin lograría conciliar el sueño.

Se quedó un momento con el vaso vacío entre las manos. "Enzo", se dijo y sonrió sin querer, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso. Aquella mañana había empezado siendo un día duro para ella por ser el cumpleaños del papá. Sabía que Isobel jamás lo quiso, pero aún así se atrevió a insinuar que debía de ir a ver la tumba al cementerio y dejar unas flores. Claro que madre se negó, y Elenita, tan idiota ella, ni siquiera fue capaz de darle la contra. Aún así ella estaba decidida a ir al cementerio esa mañana aunque su madre le haga una escena después. Aquel era uno de esos días en los que deseabas estar sola, donde te sentías fastidiada y explosiva por cualquier cosa. No le hizo mucha gracia que Damon se ofreciera a acompañarla pero aceptó solo para no discutir con él al frente de la casa.

Pasó buen rato en la tumba de papá. Hace mucho que nadie iba, ni siquiera ella. Limpió la tumba, la arregló con flores, sacó todas las hojas secas que la rodeaban. Extrañaba mucho a papá, la forma en que siempre la comprendía y la escuchaba. Él había sido el único miembro de la familia que la había amado de verdad. Isobel solo la veía como la sustituta sin mérito de Tatia, Elena le tenía miedo... aunque bueno, algo había hecho para merecerlo. Si había alguien que merecía sus lágrimas ese era papá, así que lloró discretamente y se secó las lágrimas con cuidado antes de salir. Fue en ese momento que lo vio y no pudo evitar contemplarlo atenta. Era un hombre apuesto, caminaba distraídamente como si estuviera perdido. Cosa que en cualquier otra persona se le hubiera hecho insoportable en su caso le pareció encantador. Y entonces él la quedó viendo como si fuera también una bella aparición. Se acercó sonriente y galante, muy amable y caballero. Había conocido a muchos hombres en New Orleans y conocía a todos en Mystic Falls, pero él tenía algo especial.

Se sintió encantada con su compañía, hasta se sorprendió de estar contándole algo tan íntimo sobre papá. Nunca se había enamorado de ningún hombre, nunca se había sentido así con la presencia de nadie, nunca había enrojecido de esa manera y jamás imaginó que se podría sentir así, como si hubiera quedado prendada. Luego ese idiota de Damon lo arruina todo con sus celos y se la lleva a la fuerza como si fuera su propiedad. Claro que estaba molesta, el día de por sí ya era bastante malo como para que encima lo arruinen más. Lo único que la había aliviado de cierta forma era ese encuentro con Enzo para que Damon termine molestándolo todo. Y se suponía que ese era el hombre que tenía que involucrar con Caroline. Había pensado en eso durante todo el día, si en verdad sería capaz de molestar a Enzo de esa manera o de aprovecharse de él. "Es lo que tienes que hacer, es tu objetivo. Recuerda, desaparecer a esa mustia y quedarte con Klaus. No lo olvides", se repitió varias veces intentando convencerse pero sin lograrlo en absoluto.

Kaherine dejó el vaso en su sitio, era hora de volver a la cama e intentar dormir nuevamente. Solo que conforme se fue acercando empezó a escuchar un ruido extraño, así que se apresuró a ver. Contuvo el grito de sorpresa al ver que Damon estaba intentando entrar por la ventana como ya lo había hecho antes, solo que en esta ocasión la ventana ya estaba cerrada y él empezaba a hacer ruido. Para evitar más escándalos se apresuró a abrirla, su idea era echarlo a un lado y decirle que se vaya, pero entonces él la empujó y se hizo paso hasta entrar a la habitación. Kath se dio cuenta pronto que estaba borracho, ese asqueroso olor lo delataba. Ah no, pero que ni piense que va a tocarla apestando así.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Vete Damon, estás borracho, mamá esta en casa.

\- No me voy a ningún lado – dijo en un tono de voz alto que empezó a desesperarla, en cualquier momento iban a descubrirla.

\- Shhhhh baja la voz. No puedes estar aquí, vete antes que nos encuentren.

\- No me importa – la tomó de la cintura entonces, quería besarla pero ella apartó el rostro bruscamente. Odiaba el olor a alcohol, no quería siquiera tocarlo.

\- Suéltame – le dijo lo más firme que pudo – No quiero estar contigo ahora, quiero que te vayas – intentaba apartarlo, pero era como si el alcohol le hubiera dado más fuerzas, no lograba soltarse y él solo la apretaba contra sí con más fuerza.

\- Pues yo si quiero, y vas a tener que hacerlo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero – poco a poco él iba avanzando hacia la cama, Katherine empezaba a desesperarse. Podían pasar dos cosas. Que alguien lo descubriera y se armara un escándalo. O peor aún, que nadie lo hiciera y Damon se saliera con la suya.

\- ¡Basta ya! No quiero que me toques, Damon es en serio, suéltame – le dio unos golpes en el pecho, pero él sonreía como si aquello le hiciera gracia.

\- ¿Es por él? ¿Por ese imbécil de Enzo?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Es que eres idiota o qué? Solo le he visto una vez, ¿de dónde sacas esos tontos celos?

\- Tú eres mía – le dijo empujándola a la cama al fin. Katherine intentó escabullirse, pero pronto todo el peso de Damon le cayó encima – No dejaré que él ni nadie te toque.

\- Serás imbécil, si voy a casarme con Klaus claro que me voy a acostar con él.

\- No me interesa. A él no lo quieres. No vas a querer a nadie que no sea yo.

\- Jamás te he querido, suéltame Damon. Suéltame o voy a gritar, mi madre verá esto y hará que te echen del pueblo, verás que si.

\- Te atreves a eso y voy donde los Mikaelson a contarles la clase de zorra que eres. Sé mucho de ti Kath. Así que abre las piernas mujerzuela, ábrelas antes de que te arruine – escuchar eso la hizo sentirse paralizada. Sentía todo el aliento alcohólico de Damon en la cara, su cuerpo la apretaba con fuerza y no la dejaba respirar bien. Y ahora acababa de amenazarla. No solo eso, abría sus piernas bruscamente, se lo iba a hacer sin importarle su negativa.

\- Damon, por favor. En serio no quiero, no hagas esto – no podía creer que le estaba rogando, pero empezaba a sentirse desesperada. En verdad estaba pasando, la iba a forzar, la iba a tener sexo en su contra. No quería que eso pasara, no podía permitirlo pero él era más fuerte.

\- Cállate, no te atrevas a negarme lo que es mío perra – sentía que torpemente se quitaba el pantalón. Podía también sentir su virilidad rozándola, buscando hacerse paso. Y ella tenía deseos de llorar. Nunca le habían hecho eso, nunca le habían dicho "perra" en serio. Con desprecio, asco. Como si fuera un objeto sin derecho al que podían usar. Con Damon siempre se había sentido deseada, siempre había creído que ellos eran cómplices y no eso.

\- No, por favor... - rogó una vez más. Y entonces le pareció ver una silueta detrás de Damon. Ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando después de un golpe Damon cayó inconsciente a un lado. Se apartó rápido, se secó los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentía que poco a poco el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Estaba a salvo. Pero eso no era lo más increíble. Quién estaba ahí, quién había golpeado a Damon con un grueso libro en la cabeza y la había salvado de una violación era Elena. La quedó mirando nerviosa, no sabía qué decir y menos qué hacer ahora con un Damon desmayado en su habitación - ¿Por qué? – preguntó de pronto con la voz temblorosa.

\- Tú no querías – le dijo Elena despacio – y si tú no querías él no tenía derecho – Katherine no fue capaz de decir nada más. Aún se sentía conmocionada por lo que había pasado y por ese repentino rescate – creo que deberíamos arrastrarlo a la puerta trasera.

\- Si – dijo finalmente – ya se levantará y se irá – "Espero", se dijo. El alcohol lo había enloquecido esa noche.

* * *

No podía decir que era un desayuno tranquilo. A esa hora de la mañana cuando Caroline bajaba ya Klaus estaba en la mesa sentado leyendo algún periódico o tomando su café. Pero cuando Caroline llegó solo encontró a Rebekah y al rato apareció Elijah. Nada de Klaus y Lucien. Aunque los hermanos esa mañana hablaban animados sobre los preparativos para las fiestas del pueblo e intentaban incluirla, ella se sentía bastante incómoda. ¿Dónde estaba Klaus? ¿Acaso seguía dormido? Sabía que él y Lucien habían salido, no era tonta. Por la noche cuando se despidió de ellos se recostó en la cama a seguir leyendo, entonces escuchó a los caballos y se asomó a la ventana solo para verlos partir. Ni siquiera se incomodó sobre eso, le parecía hasta natural que Klaus saliera con su amigo, después de todo se la había pasados todos aquellos meses sin la compañía de nadie. Era normal eso, si hasta Kol salía con Enzo y los chicos del cuartel a beber de vez en cuando. No iba a negar que le incomodaba el olor a alcohol, pero todos tenían derecho a divertirse a su manera.

\- Buen día Henry – le dijo al mayordomo apenas lo vio - ¿Y el señor Klaus?

\- No lo he visto hoy mi señora – contestó el hombre muy educado.

\- Debe haber salido temprano – comentó Rebekah.

\- ¿Y nuestro invitado? – preguntó ahora Elijah.

\- Tampoco lo he visto, señor. Con su permiso – el mayordomo se retiró, pero Caroline notó el gesto de Elijah, como si al escuchar lo último hubiera sacado sus propias conclusiones. Caroline no preguntó nada más, tomó un panecillo y empezó a comerlo despacio. ¿Es que acaso ni Klaus ni Lucien habían regresado?

\- Caroline, ya se van a abrir las inscripciones para el señorita Mystic Falls – le dijo Rebekah de pronto.

\- Eso suena bien. Creo que deberías participar, ganarías sin dudas – era mejor hablar de otro tema, no quería hacerse novelas en la cabeza sobre el paradero de Klaus.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

\- ¿Yo? Rebekah, soy viuda y estoy embarazada, no me vería bien en ese concurso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Dijeron que hasta las casadas podían participar. Además tú eres linda, así embarazada y todo te ves bien. ¿Por qué no?

\- No lo veo una buena idea.

\- Quizá podría distraerse con eso cuñada – le dijo Elijah – no le hace bien estar todo el día en casa. Necesita aire fresco, pasear, distraerse. Eso si que es bueno.

\- ¿Lo creen? - Participar en una especie de certamen de belleza no le hacía gracia, pero si estaba de acuerdo en eso de que no podía pasar todo el día en casa – Quizá pueda participar en la organización, si me aceptan claro.

\- Por supuesto que si, Carol Lockwood es encantadora, ya verás que le caes bien a todas. Te llevaré más tarde si deseas.

\- Está bien – bebió un poco de leche. Quizá le haría bien conocer gente nueva.

Terminaron de desayunar y cada uno tomó su camino. Elijah dijo que iría a revisar unos temas de las haciendas de New Orleans y Rebekah a leer más sobre enfermería. Y ella quería ir a su habitación a seguir leyendo, pero primero vería el tema del almuerzo. Caminó hacia la cocina a dar las instrucciones para la cocinera y sus asistentes. Como se llevaba bien con todas la escucharon sin hacer reproches, dieron algunas sugerencias y se quedó sobre el almuerzo y cena de ese día, hasta sobre el postre. Hace mucho que Caroline no cocinaba nada, pero les pidió que le avisen cuando empezaran a hacer el postre para ayudar, tenía ganas de preparar algo delicioso. "Algo para Klaus", se dijo sin querer. Se había dado cuenta que le gustaba la tarta de fresas y ella sabía hacer una muy deliciosa, receta de familia.

Estaba ya a apunto de subir a su habitación cuando unos ruidos y risitas en la puerta trasera le llamaron la atención. Al girarse vio bastante sorprendida como Lucien y Klaus entraban. Tenían la misma ropa de anoche y lucían bastante desaliñados. Frunció el ceño sin querer, así que habían estado fuera toda la noche haciendo quién sabe qué. Ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia hasta que entraron a la cocina y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Al verla callaron pronto sus risas, aunque Lucien sin lograrlo del todo.

\- Buen día, señora – dijo con una sonrisa. Sin importarle su rostro serio pasó por su lado y siguió de largo hacia el interior de la casa. Caroline hizo el esfuerzo de no llevarse los dedos a la nariz. Apestaba a alcohol y a un asqueroso perfume de mujerzuela barata. No le hacía falta olfatear a Klaus para darse cuenta que él apestaba a lo mismo. Este parecía hasta avergonzado, miraba a un lado, esquivaba su mirada, avanzaba lento.

\- Buen día Caroline – le dijo al fin. Una vez más cerca se dio cuenta que también tenía un terrible olor a alcohol. La verdad lo único que quería en ese momento era que Klaus desapareciera de su vista en el acto. La enojaba verlo así, llegar tan fresco y riendo después de haber estado haciendo quién sabe qué. ¿Quién sabe qué?, o no, claro que ella lo sabía, no era tonta. Bebiendo, emborrachándose con su amigote y luego con alguna prostituta o quizá varias de ellas.

\- Buen día – contestó ella sin ganas.

\- Yo... disculpa, no quería que...

\- ¿Qué te viera en ese estado? Quizá debiste llegar más temprano – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo siento.

\- No parece que lo sientas, no, para nada. Al contrario, llegabas bastante alegre. Se nota que lo disfrutaste mucho – sabía que no tenía por qué reclamar. No eran nada, solo cuñados. Que sintieran algo uno por el otro no le daba ese derecho. Ni ella tenía que reclamar ni él dar explicaciones, pero no podía evitar enojarse por eso.

\- Yo no...

\- Solo no te me acerques hasta que se te quite esa pestilencia de encima – le dijo molesta, recogió su vestido y se fue de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. La verdad no sentía deseos de cruzárselo todo el día.

Una vez llegó a su habitación la cerró con llave y suspiró. No podía creer que Klaus haya hecho algo como eso, él no era así. Él no salía en medio de la noche a beber y a buscar compañía en mujeres. Ese no era su Klaus, no era la persona que había conocido todo ese tiempo y de quién quizá hasta se había enamorado. Intentó calmarse, quizá solo ese Lucien era una mala influencia, quizá solo fueron a celebrar y se pasaron un poco sin querer. Él no era así.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

No había querido salir de la habitación para nada, ni siquiera para el almuerzo y probablemente no baje para la cena. Tampoco necesitaba dar muchas explicaciones, bastaba con decir algo como que sentía náuseas y además estaba fatigada para que simplemente dejen de molestarla. Caroline apenas probó su comida, de pura rabia en verdad acabó hasta por sentir nauseas. No quiso salir para nada, ni siquiera cuando casi se le escapa un grito al saber los planes de Dantés para acabar con los Villefort y como su venganza empezaba a ponerse en contra de sus planes originales (1). Quería comentarlo con Klaus, sabía que él iba a entender y que quizá incluso podría exponerle sus teorías sobre como acabaría todo eso. Pero era justo Klaus con quien no quería hablar, con él menos que nadie.

Conforme fueron pasando las horas el enojo también disminuyó. Era extraño admitirlo, más aún considerando que era una mujer embarazada, pero ellos dos eran amantes. No había otra forma de decirlo, se veían a escondidas cada que podían, tenían una especie de trato tácito del que no hablaban jamás y simplemente se entregaban a lo que sentían cuando estaban a solas. Siendo amantes incluso se puede afirmar que lo de ellos era algo informal, y por lo tanto ella no tenía derecho a celarlo ni a exigirle explicaciones. "Pero esto es diferente. Porque él dice amarte, y lo primero que hace es largarse con mujerzuelas cuando viene el amigote", pensó molesta. Claro, eso era justamente el asunto. Ellos no eran amantes porque se desearan y se acostaran a escondidas. Lo que tenían era diferente, ellos no sólo deseaban, se querían. Había entre ellos un afecto profundo, confianza, complicidad. Eso era más fuerte y valía mucho más que mil noches de sexo. Quizá por eso le dolía ver que a pesar de eso, de alguna forma, él no la respetaba.

Porque era una falta de respeto buscar afecto o un cuerpo caliente cuando ella no podía dárselo. Nunca logró entender esa estupidez de "somos hombres es lo que hacemos", "los hombres lo necesitan", "es su derecho como hombres". Eso no podía ser cierto, era una estupidez que se habían inventado para justificar sus canalladas y obligar a las mujeres a contentarse. Kol jamás estuvo con otra mujer mientras la cortejaba, tampoco lo hizo durante su servicio en el ejército a pesar de todas las oportunidades que tuvo. ¿Y acaso Klaus no podía mantenerse firme? ¿No podía respetarla? Ella no podía tener sexo por el bebé, ¿acaso era eso? ¿Sólo por su embarazo tenía que justificar las aventuras de Klaus? No, por supuesto que no. Si él la quería iba a tener que respetarla. Si quería que eso que ambos tenían dure iba a tener que cumplirle con fidelidad.

Y poco a poco fue cayendo en cuenta de sus contradicciones. ¿Fidelidad? Pero si Klaus estaba traicionando a su prometida con ella, tenía un compromiso con Tatia Petrova que no podía romper. Ella además estaba faltando al respeto a la memoria de Kol al meterse con su hermano. ¿Con qué derecho le pedía fidelidad si los dos eran un par de traidores? Imposible. ¿Entonces qué hacer? No quiso pensar en eso buen rato, siguió leyendo para distraerse hasta que ya no pudo concentrarse más. ¿Qué podía pedirle a Klaus? Sólo una cosa: Que sea él mismo. Que sea el hombre que quería, que no cambie. Nada más.

Al caer la noche ya estaba más tranquila y la verdad hasta le urgía hablar con Klaus. No quería que estén peleados, lo mejor era arreglar las cosas y tener todo claro. Estaba incluso tomando el valor de ir a verlo cuando la puerta empezó a sonar con unos ligeros golpes. Se acercó despacio pensando quizá que era la mucama pero se sorprendió de ver a Klaus ahí. Tenía ese gesto arrepentido que ya le conocía, la mirada llena de culpa, el temor. Era como esa vez que lo sorprendió muy cerca de esa víbora Petrova. No supo qué decirle al principio, sólo abrió más la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Sin perder el tiempo Klaus entró, aparentemente no había nadie en casa a esa hora, sino jamás se hubiera atrevido a ir hasta ella sabiendo qué podían descubrirlos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó él primero.

\- Bien, tuve algunas nauseas, pero olvida eso.

\- No quería hacerte sentir mal.

\- Ya me pasó, descuida.

\- No me refiero a eso – claro, hablaba de lo otro. Era hora de tocar el tema y ella esperaba no estallar rabiosa.

\- No fue por eso – mintió – aunque no niego que me sorprendió bastante.

\- Te decepcioné – no se atrevió a contradecirlo, una parte de ella pensó que era cierto, la había decepcionado – sé lo que debes estar pensando. "Ese no es el Klaus que conocí", "Klaus no haría algo así", "Klaus es diferente" – tampoco respondió a eso, una vez más él estaba en lo cierto – y ese es justo el problema. Porque yo si soy ese hombre que viste hoy en la mañana. Soy el que conociste, soy ese desastre también. No soy bueno, nunca lo he sido.

\- Por favor, no digas esas cosas – lo veía tan arrepentido y dolido por su comportamiento que tuvo deseos de abrazarlo. Una parte de ella le decía que no podía perdonarlo tan fácil pero no podía evitarlo. Caroline llevó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició suavemente para confortarlo – tú no eres así, yo lo sé. Claro que eres bueno, sin saber nada de mí me diste tu protección. No me digas que fue por Kol, sabes que no es así. Eres bueno, comprensivo, maravilloso. No te permito que te desprecies de esa manera.

\- Sólo digo la verdad – la miraba a los ojos fijamente, Klaus entonces tomó sus dos manos y las apretó despacio – no quiero fallarte a ti nunca, a ti menos que nadie. Mi familia me conoce bien, sabe que siempre estaré para ellos pero también saben de que pie cojeo. Has conocido a un Klaus alejado de esos vicios, y nunca hubiera querido que conozcas esa otra fase de mí.

\- Pero pasó – ella apretó sus manos más fuerte. Si era cierto lo que él decía cambiaba un poco las cosas, quizá para bien. Porque hasta el momento lo había tenido idealizado, como un hombre perfecto, un sueño. Y ahí estaba el verdadero Klaus, el que temía, el desconfiado, el que reconocía sus vicios. ¿Acaso no era mejor querer una realidad que atesorar una fantasía? – Me molestó, es cierto. Tú dices quererme y de pronto apareces así... bueno, no es necesario que describa lo que creo sucedió en la noche. No te mentiré diciendo que no importa, claro que es importante. Pero mientras estés consciente que estuvo mal, mientras tengas la seguridad de querer corregirlo y me prometas que no volverá a suceder todo estará bien entre nosotros.

\- ¿Puedes perdonarme? – se daba cuenta cuando la miraba con miedo. Eran esos ojos que la miraron insistentes esa vez en el jardín después que lo haya encontrado con Katherine. Ese mirada que rogaba perdón y derrochaba arrepentimiento.

\- Claro que puedo, de esto se trata lo que tenemos, ¿no? De estar siempre el uno para el otro. Te lo prometí Klaus, siempre estaré a tu lado.

\- ¿A pesar de lo que soy? – era una pregunta extraña, era como si Klaus insistiera en hacerla dudar. O quizá sólo le estaba advirtiendo. "Soy así Caroline, soy un vicioso del alcohol y las mujeres. Soy eso que detestaste esta mañana, ¿me querrás a pesar de eso? ¿Estás segura?". Si, era exactamente eso lo que su actitud y sus palabras gritaban. Le entró la duda, ¿podría amar a un hombre así?

\- Klaus, yo... - respiró hondo. Tenía que pensar bien su respuesta, aunque ya lo había decidido antes de que él llegara – Sólo quiero que seas tú, nada más. No quiero enamorarme de una fantasía, no quiero idealizarte. Cuando se ama se ama completo, no sólo ciertas partes. Y yo quiero amarte todo. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo. Quiero estar ahí para ti como tú lo estás – lo dijo al fin. Era curioso que usara palabras similares a las que usó Kol antes con ella. Cuando una vez le preguntó su podría amarla a pesar de sus temores y del daño que Tristán le hizo él sonrió, acarició su mejilla y le dijo muy firme eso. "Cuando se ama se ama completo. Los defectos, las virtudes. Y yo quiero amar todo de ti". Lo tenía claro, no lo amaba como a Kol. Al menos no aún, pero quería hacerlo. Quería que sea él quien sane su corazón, no quería abandonarlo nunca. Y si iban a empezar que sea de esa manera. Siendo totalmente sinceros con el otro.

\- Caroline... - pudo notar como sus ojos brillaban cuando la escuchaba hablar así, tan convencida. Acercó sus manos a sus labios y las besó repetidas veces como si la adorara. Luego, y tomándola por sorpresa, la besó con intensidad. Fue una sorpresa claro, pero una sorpresa hermosa. Ella correspondió, le encantaban sus besos, podría probar sus labios todo el día. Cuando se alejó se quedaron unos segundos con las frentes juntas, él acarició suavemente su mejilla y volvió a besarla, esta vez más calmado, más suave y tierno. Le gusta todas las clases de besos que probaban juntos. Desde los furtivos, los intensos, los suaves y largos, los rápidos. Todo con él era maravilloso – esto no va a volver a suceder, lo prometo.

\- Lo sé, te creo.

\- Yo sólo... yo sólo no quiero hacerte sufrir nunca. No quiero enojarte, no quiero que siquiera una lágrimas caiga de tus ojos por mi culpa. Te juro que cambiaré, lo haré por ti.

\- No lo hagas por mí, no quiero forzarte. Hazlo por ti, por convicción. Hazlo porque lo sientes, no porque te sientas obligado.

\- Pero es que no me siento obligado. Quiero hacerlo porque te amo y quiero ser siempre ese Klaus que conociste – le sonrió, ambos lo hicieron. Si él le prometía que las cosas iban a cambiar le creería, él nunca le había mentido. Ojalá fuera así, ojalá no fueran promesas vacías o lanzadas en un momento de emoción. Sin decirse nada más estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse cuando escucharon toques en la puerta. Se separaron rápido, ella se sentó en la cama y él pasó a acomodarse en un sofá.

\- Adelante – dijo ella y segundos después apareció Enzo. Quizá le sorprendió un poco ver a Klaus ahí pero no comentó nada al respecto.

\- Buenas noches Klaus – le dijo él.

\- Buenas noches teniente, ¿sucede algo?

\- No es nada, al parecer no fui el único preocupado por la salud de Caroline y el pequeño, supe que no se te has sentido bien hoy, cielo. ¿Cómo estás ahora?

\- Mucho mejor – contestó ella lo más tranquila posible – Klaus llegó hace un momento, también pensó que me sentía descompuesta. Pero descuiden los dos, me siento bien ahora, sólo estuve fatigada durante el día.

\- Ah, eso me alegra – le dijo Enzo sonriente. Ya a Klaus no parecía desagradarle la presencia de su amigo ahí, mucho mejor para todos - ¿Entonces bajas a cenar? Están todos en la mesa y pronto servirán, Rebekah pregunta por ti.

\- No creo que haya problema por eso, ¿me acompañan? – Klaus se puso de pie, Caroline también. Cogió a cada uno de un brazo y así los tres juntos bajaron y entraron al comedor. A lo lejos ya se había escuchado la risa de Rebekah por algún chiste que Lucien contaba. "Ese infeliz...", pensó sin querer. No quería culparlo, después de todo Klaus era un hombre adulto y responsable de sus actos, pero fue con la llegada de ese Lucien que la actitud del Mikaelson había cambiado. Si había una mala influencia en la vida de Klaus ese era Lucien y sinceramente esperaba regrese pronto a New Orleans.

\- ¡Caroline! Creí que no bajabas, me contaron que te sentías mal – le dijo Rebekah ni bien la vio.

\- ¿Todo bien con nuestro sobrino? – preguntó ahora Elijah. El único que apenas la miraba era, por supuesto, Lucien. Al menos parecía tener cierta vergüenza después de que lo haya visto en tan deplorable estado.

\- Descuiden, fueron sólo leves mareos y fatiga. Nada anormal en un embarazo – Klaus apartó la silla para ella, tomo su lugar mientras a su lado se sentaba Enzo.

\- Eso me alegra, ya el vientre está grande, ¿no? ¿Acaso no es lindo? – comentó Rebekah con Lucien. Caroline lo quedó mirando atenta esperando su puesta.

\- Bueno, la verdad nunca he podido precisar qué pensar de una mujer embarazada. Es extraño, como que muy sagrado, ¿no? No sé si me entiendes, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión.

\- No entiendo qué quiere decir con eso – soltó Caroline intentando no sonar brusca.

\- Oh vamos, sólo dime si te parece que se ve hermosa o no, no tienes que dar tantas vueltas – le dijo Rebekah.

\- Así es lord Castle después de todo, ¿verdad? – interrumpió ahora Elijah – Capaz de dar buenos comentarios a las mujeres de un burdel pero incapaz de decir algo bello a nuestra cuñada embarazada – todos rieron, hasta Klaus. Aunque en realidad le pareció escuchar algo de reproche en la voz de su cuñado.

\- No quise incomodar, disculpe señora Mikaelson.

\- Está disculpado – intentó bromear, aunque quizá su voz sonó demasiado seria. Quizá simplemente quería que a ese patán le quede claro que no le agradaba nada. Para salvar la situación entraron justo en ese momento los sirvientes trayendo el plato de entrada. Mejor así, no quería que una cosa degenere en otra y acaben discutiendo.

\- A todo esto – dijo de pronto esto mientras ya todos estaban comiendo – he escuchado que se vienen las actividades por la fundación de su pueblo, ¿cómo va todo eso?

\- Pues bien, no estoy muy al tanto que digamos. Harán un concurso para escoger a la mujer representante del pueblo por un año en cuestiones de beneficencia, ya saben. Aún creo que Caroline debería participar.

\- Oh no, la verdad no me vea entrando en esas cosas - les dijo ella – dejemos eso a las mujeres no embarazas, imagina que de la emoción pequeño Kol quisiera asomarse – rieron. El ambiente se estaba animando un poco más. Y mejor así, no quería discusiones ni nada, estaba feliz ahora que había aclarado todo con Klaus.

\- Pero puedes ir a las reuniones de la Asociación de Damas, ¿verdad? – dijo Elijah – La señora Lockwood es la presidenta y le caes de maravilla, no creo que haya mayor problema.

\- Además te distraerías, no está bien quedarse todo el día en casa – agregó Rebekah.

\- En eso concuerdo – dijo ahora Klaus – sería una distracción para ti, además puedes tomar aire fresco.

\- Y yo puedo acompañarte todos los días... bueno, al menos hasta que me vaya – propuso Enzo.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya que tanto insisten entonces ahí estaré. ¿Mañana está bien? – Rebekah asintió. Ellos tenían razón, no era bueno estar todo el día encerrada en la mansión. Cualquier cosa que fuera bueno para su hijo, como caminata y aire fresco, ella lo aprobaba.

\- Ya verás que te gusta, está la señora Pearl – le dijo muy animada Rebekah.

\- Cierto, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerle cuando me asistió en... bueno, ese momento difícil. Ya saben – cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé. No es que no le gustara hablar de eso, en la mesa todos estaban enterados de lo que pasó, si hasta la había visto al borde de la muerte. Pero Lucien estaba presente y él le incomodaba de sobremanera. Sólo verlo ya le parecía desagradable. La cena continuó variando de rato en rato en una que otra conversación casual sobre las celebraciones por el aniversario de Mystic Falls, todo parecía tranquilo y animado. O al menos así estuvo hasta que Lucien abrió la boca mientras comían el postre.

\- Oigan, ¿qué tal si vamos al bar? Deberíamos relajarnos un rato – propuso el muy miserable.

\- No gracias, tengo pendientes mañana temprano – se excusó Elijah de inmediato.

\- ¿Y usted teniente? No puede negarse, está de permiso así que aproveche que no lo controla nadie del ejército.

\- Lo lamento señor Castle, estoy muy cansado. No tuve una buena noche ayer, así que... - Enzo rechazó cortésmente la invitación. Aunque conociendo a su amigo sabía que no tenía el más mínimo interés de compartir una bebida con esa sanguijuela.

\- Tú no puedes negarte, Klaus. No puedes – más que una broma parecía ir muy en serio. Como si diera por hecho que si o si Klaus aceptaría. Pero entonces el Mikaelson levantó la mirada, le dedicó una media sonrisa bastante relajada y habló.

\- No todo en la vida es diversión, Lucien. Y hoy estoy muy cansado, así que mi respuesta es no – Caroline notó el rostro desencajado de Lucien, en verdad no podía creer lo que Klaus acababa de decir. Y ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener su sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Vaya, los milagros suceden, ¿no? – Rebekah rio, eso ayudó a relajar el ambiente. Punto para Caroline.

* * *

 **Washington, tiempo antes**

\- _¿Pero de qué te preocupas? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo amarte? Caroline, cuando se ama se ama completo, no sólo ciertas partes que te gustan – escucharlo decir eso la animó y le dio ese impulso. Nunca había sido ella quien lo hiciera, pero finalmente no pudo más con la emoción y con ese latir fuerte de su corazón. Terminó besándolo ella, abrazándolo fuerte mientras lo hacía y se olvidaba de todo. Ella le había preguntado si podía amarla aún sabiendo sus temores y lo que su hermano les había hecho desde niñas, y esa fue su respuesta. Se había sentido muy insegura y le había dolido mucho pensar que algo entre ellos pudiera cambiar, pero la respuesta de Kol fue contundente._

\- _Te amo – le dijo ella con toda la emoción y con una voz que parecía salir del corazón. Él le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. Sólo tenían unos pocos minutos para aprovechar y estar juntos, no querían llamar mucho la atención – pero debemos tener cuidado, ahora Tristán tiene dos prometidos para nosotras. Él planea... - a pesar de ya habérselo dicho antes igual sentía vergüenza de hablar sobre aquello, peor con Kol – él quiere estar con nosotras después de la boda, si lo entiendes – Kol asintió pero notó que fruncía el ceño y su rostro adquiría una expresión bastante siniestra. Estaba molesto de verdad, hasta empezaba a ponerse rojo._

\- _No dejaré que ponga un solo dedo sobre ti, Caroline. Te lo juro, él no va a hacerte más daño. Voy a detener esto._

\- _¿Cómo? No es tan fácil como parece, él nos controla, siempre está detrás nuestro, él..._

\- _Pediré tu mano – interrumpió – no a él, a tu madre. Sé que le parezco un buen partido._

\- _Kol, pero ellos son señores importantes. Tristán se la ha pasado diciendo eso a mamá en las cenas, a ella le brillaban los ojos. Ahora mismo para ella, esos dos son los mejores partidos que se pudo conseguir._

\- _Nos las arreglaremos Care, te lo juro. Puede que sea un teniente ahora, pero soy un Mikaelson. Quizá para ella ese apellido signifique algo – y Caroline esperaba que si, porque la verdad ella no conocía ese apellido de nada y no sabía de qué parte del país podía ser poderoso. Quizá en los negocios, de esas cosas ella casi nunca estaba enterada._

\- _Debemos volver – él asintió. Antes de separarse se dieron un beso más._

 _Tenía miedo, sus dos prometidos estaban en la mansión De Martell y ya estaban haciendo los preparativos para la boda. Aún Tristán no había hecho una fiesta en casa para presentarlos formalmente ante la sociedad de Washington, pero eso también estaba en planes. Confiaba en Kol, pero esperaba que lo que sea que estuviera planeando sea rápido. Tenía que pedir su mano antes que todos ahí supieran que Aiden era su prometido, además que tenía noticias de que en dos semanas el regimiento del General de Brigada Saltazman se movería hacia el norte. No podía quedarse así más tiempo, tenía que volver al salón de la casa de la señora Marilyn. Había una fiesta por aniversario de bodas de la mujer y todos habían asistido, incluso ellas, ya que al ser una vecina ilustre no podían rechazar la invitación._

 _Tristán, como siempre, estaba a un lado con los hombres hablando de negocios. Pero no por eso les quitaba un ojo de encima. Ella tuvo que pedirle permiso para ir un momento al jardín para refrescarse pues el calor del salón la tenía sofocada, y con mucha desconfianza él se lo concedió. Esperaba no haber levantado sospechas, ella y Kol llegaron por caminos separados y ni se miraron. Caroline caminó hacia donde estaba Aurora que ya lucía impaciente._

\- _Tardaste – murmuró – parecía que Tristán iba a salir a buscarte en cualquier momento. Ten más cuidado Care, no lo arruines ahora._

\- _Lo siento – respondió nerviosa._

\- _Calma – le dijo su hermana mientras hacía lo posible por disimular. Un mozo pasó con unos refrescos que ellas cogieron inmediatamente - ¿En qué han quedado?_

\- _Pedirá mi mano – Aurora sólo asintió, ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras tomaban sus bebidas._

\- _Y supongo que Enzo hará lo mismo._

\- _Espero que sí._

 _Cambiaron de tema, Tristán las miraba insistente y no querían que sus rostros parecieran tan serios. Los músicos también habían salido a refrescarse hace buen rato, pero ya estaban de vuelta en el salón. Muy animadas, las parejas empezaron a tomar lugar. Y como siempre, las hermanas De Martell no bailaban con nadie que no sea su hermano Tristán. Todos en la zona lo sabían, todos claro menos los hombres del regimiento. Para sorpresa de ellas fue el general Saltzman y un coronel ya entrado en años quienes se acercaron a ellas. Se quedaron paralizadas, miraron a los lados sin saber qué hacer. Desde su lugar ya Tristán las observaba serio, listo para intervenir en cualquier momento._

\- _¿Pero cómo es posible que dos jovencitas tan bellas se queden sentadas? – dijo el Coronel cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar mientras le tendía la mano a Aurora y el general Saltzman hacía lo mismo con ella._

\- _Lo siento – dijo Caroline un poco nerviosa – es que no tenemos permiso para bailar._

\- _¿Sucede algo, caballeros? – Tristán ya había aparecido detrás de ellas. Se notaba estaba conteniéndose sólo porque esos dos eran de la milicia, conociéndolo bien ya hubiera armado un escándalo._

\- _Pero hombre, ¿cómo es posible que estas dos jóvenes se priven de la diversión? – dijo el general – Una pieza no va a hacerles daño._

\- _¿Podemos? – preguntó Aurora con inocencia._

\- _A ellas no les gusta bailar – declaró su hermano como para cerrar el tema._

\- _No parece – el general Alaric siguió hablando, ahora parecía un poco más serio. Conocía a Tristán, ya empezaba a ponerse rojo de furia. Pero su hermano no era un tonto, sabía que estaban rodeados por oficiales por todos lados y atacar a un general le traería muchos problemas._

\- _Caballero, no habrá hombres con los que estén más seguras que con nosotros – agregó el coronel. La cosa se estaba poniendo tensa y no querían que acabara en discusión. Ambas miraron de reojo a Tristán y este muy a su pesar asintió débilmente. No perdieron más el tiempo, tomaron sus manos y pronto estuvieron al medio del salón junto con las otras parejas._

 _Empezaron a bailar como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso se esforzaron por sonreír. Kol y Enzo bailaban con otras damas, aunque los cuatro se miraban discretamente. En cuanto terminó la pieza empezó una melodía más rápida, era un baile bastante conocido y animado que consistía básicamente en intercambio de parejas en cierto momento. Kol lo sabía, y por eso con discreción empezó a acercarse a ella y el general para poder bailar juntos. Le asustaba un poco, Tristán estaba presente y se pondría hecho una furia cuando la vea con otro hombre, pero así quería hacerlo. Sería como desafiarlo, una parte de ella quería dejar claro que eso era lo que quería y que no iba a someterse más al dominio de Tristán. El momento había llegado, Kol ya estaba lo bastante cerca, ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Cuando miró de reojo notó que Enzo también había hecho lo mismo y había quedado con Aurora. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Sólo un giro más, un giro simple y acabaría en los brazos de Kol. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, iba a disfrutar mucho ese momento._

 _Pero no fue como lo deseó. Cuando apenas estaba a media vuelta y ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar a Kol le pareció escuchar un gritito de queja, era su hermana. Tristán estaba ahí entre ellas, había jalado del brazo a Aurora para apartarla de Enzo y ahora iba a hacer lo mismo con ella. Intentó apartarse pero él fue más rápido. La música seguía pero ya nadie bailaba mientras veían como Tristán De Martell se llevaba a tirones y entre quejas a sus dos hermanas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía después de todo, en Washington ya estaban acostumbrados a esos espectáculos, pero para los hombres del regimiento fue otra cosa. Apenas alcanzó a ver el rostro sorprendido de Enzo y la expresión rabiosa de Kol._

\- _¡Les prohíbo que se acerquen a esos hombres! – gritó furioso Tristán cuando al fin estuvieron afuera – No quiero a ningún maldito militar cerca de ustedes, ¿entendieron?_

\- _Pero Tristán, no hacíamos nada malo – se excusó Aurora – no queríamos molestarte, de verdad._

\- _¿Ustedes creen que soy estúpido? He estado averiguando lo que hicieron en mi ausencia – se quedaron paralizadas, ni siquiera se atrevieron a mirarse o a tomarse de las manos como hacían siempre que tenían miedo – No quería creerlo, sólo podía ser mentira. Pero ahora sé que es verdad, comportándose como mujerzuelas sin hogar con esos militares._

\- _No es así – empezó a hablar Caroline – nosotras sólo fuimos amables, no hicimos... - antes de que pudiera decir algo más Tristán le dio un cachetada fuerte y sorpresiva que la hizo incapaz de decir una palabra más. Lo único que Caroline quería era llorar._

\- _No quiero escuchar sus excusas de mujerzuelas – decía con rabia. Aurora ya estaba llorando, y lloró más fuerte aún cuando Tristán también la golpeó con una cachetada – así que quieren actuar como zorras, entonces las trataré como las zorras que quieren ser. Se acabó el Tristán amable con ustedes, se merecen un correctivo ¡No quiero ir ni una maldita queja! ¡Muévanse! – las cogió fuerte del brazo y las arrastró con fuerza hacia el carruaje. Una vez ahí las empujó dentro mientras ellas hacían lo posible por contener su llanto pero era imposible. Tristán nunca las había tratado de esa manera, tenían miedo de lo que podía hacerles cuando estén a solas en casa._

 _Durante el corto camino no dijo nada, se notaba que estaba molesto, que era capaz de desquitar todo eso con ellas. Caroline se mordía la lengua para no llorar, se secaba las lágrimas bruscamente al igual que Aurora. Al llegar las sacó igual a como las hizo subir, a fuertes empujones. Aurora incluso de cayó y su hermano la levantó a la fuerza haciéndola lanzar un grito de dolor. Le había torcido el brazo._

\- _¡Ya no la golpees! ¡Ella no hizo nada! – reclamaba Caroline llorando, pero eso sólo le valió otra cachetada que la dejó mareada. Las arrastró hasta el salón y ahí las arrojó al piso. Las hermanas se abrazaron llorando mientras veían como Tristán se sacaba el cinturón._

\- _Recibirán su correctivo, a ver si así aprenden a dejar de comportarse como rameras. ¿Querían ser las perras de la milicia? ¡Pues entonces serán castigadas como perras! – Caroline lanzó un grito cuando el cinturón le dio con fuerza en la pierna derecha. Una vez, dos veces, tres. Luego hizo lo mismo con Aurora pero ahora con ella lo hizo en el brazo. Iba a golpearla nuevamente cuando escucharon pasos acelerados en la escalera. Giró rápidamente, eran Aiden y Josh._

\- _¿Pero qué clase de locura es esta, Tristán? – dijo Aiden - ¿Por qué les estás haciendo daño?_

\- _Ustedes no se metan en mis correctivos ¡Váyanse de aquí! De estas me encargo yo._

\- _¡Son nuestras prometidas! – gritó Josh. El hombre fue rápido hacia Aurora y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. En medio de las lágrimas y el miedo no notó de inmediato que Aiden le estaba tendiendo la mano. La tomó temblorosa y se puso de pie débilmente. Asustada, se escondió detrás de Aiden. No sabía si él sería capaz de defenderla pero necesitaba protección urgente._

\- _Muévanse, muévanse o les juro que..._

\- _¿Nos golpearás? – soltó Aiden – Oh no Tristán De Martell, no te atreverías. Y quiero ver que lo intentes._

\- _¡Ellas son mías y hago con ellas lo que quiero! Las toco, las golpeó. Si quiero las mato, porque son mías y nadie más que yo las va a tocar. ¿Entendido? ¡Ahora muévanse! – nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Se aferró fuerte a la espalda de Aiden, estaba de verdad asustada y Tristán era una furia total. ¿Y si cumplía su amenaza? ¿Y si las mataba?_

\- _Eso no se va a poder – le dijo Josh con toda firmeza – les tocas un cabello más y nos largamos de aquí, te tendrás que buscar otros prometidos. No quiero novias defectuosas y llenas de golpes para nosotros. Tú decides – eso pareció calmarlo. Lo que más quería Tristán era casarlas para al fin poder tenerlas en la cama como siempre hacía deseado. Bajó el cinturón, farfulló algo y empezó a avanzar hacia la escalera._

\- _Van a pagar esto – fue lo único que dijo. Una vez Tristán estuvo fuera, ellas rompieron a llorar. Sus prometidos las consolaron, aunque quizá no habría forma de calmarlas nunca. Él jamás las había golpeado, y eso significada que las cosas se iban a poner mucho peor para ellos en los próximos días._

* * *

(1) Caroline se refiere al plan de Dantés en "El conde de Montecristo" de envenenar a los Villefort y que pierda a toda su familia. Esto no aparece en la película, sólo libros. Dantés no los manda a envenenar discretamente, pero incita a la esposa de Villefort a hacerlo ya que esta quería toda la fortuna.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

\- ¿Quién es Caroline? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa un instante. Lucien dejó la copa a un lado y carraspeó la garganta intentando asimilar que de alguna forma Genevieve sabía de la existencia de la cuñada de Klaus.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¿Acaso no fui clara? ¿Conoces a una tal Caroline?

\- Si – contestó tranquilo, aunque no lograba entender como es que Genie sabía de Caroline. Había ido esa noche a ver a la mujer y le sorprendió saber que Klaus no esté ahí. Él ya tenía unas cuantas copas encima, imaginó que Klaus se hizo el digno delante de la familia pero que ya luego iría a encontrarse con la amante. Pero no, nada de eso, Genevieve estaba en el piso sola y bastante descontenta. Él trató de explicarle que los Mikaelson estaban en una situación difícil y quizá debía de ser eso, pero la chica seguía molesta. Y de pronto esa pregunta, no entendía nada.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo ansiosa.

\- Si la conozco, es Caroline Mikaelson. Es su cuñada, la viuda de Kol.

\- ¿Klaus se está acostando con su cuñada? – casi se atora con el vino al escuchar esa insinuación. No podía estar hablando en serio, aquello era imposible.

\- Eso no puede ser, la cuñada está embarazada y en un estado muy avanzado. No, conozco a Klaus y sé que aunque es dado a las perversiones, eso de seducir a su cuñada embarazada sería demasiado incluso para él.

\- Claro... - la novedad de que hablaban de una mujer embarazada pareció tranquilizar a Genevieve. Ella también se sirvió un poco de vino, ahora lo que Lucien quería saber era cómo la amante sabía de la cuñada – pero eso no explica porque decía tanto su nombre mientras tenía sexo conmigo – vaya, así que era eso.

\- Puede ser otra Caroline...

\- No lo creo, apuesto a que Klaus anda teniendo fantasías con la cuñada. Como está embarazada no puede tocarla. ¿Es hermosa? – Lucien asintió. Las preguntas de Genevieve llegaban demasiado rápido y él aún no terminaba de asimilar toda esa historia. Klaus y su cuñada, vaya... quién lo diría – Entonces es eso, la desea pero... - bufó molesta. La chica había hecho conclusiones demasiado pronto, aunque eso podría ser verdad. Caroline era una mujer joven y hermosa, apostaba que si no fuera por ese vientre Klaus no hubiera dudado en meterla a su cama en la primera semana.

\- Debes tranquilizarte, querida. Puede que quizá nuestro amigo Klaus tenga fantasías secretas con la cuñada, pero eso no significa nada. Al menos no nada que deba afectarnos.

\- Claro que no, a ti no te afecta en absoluto. Eres su amigo, su compinche, administrador, socio... lo que sea. En cambio a mi la existencia de otra mujer me deja en una situación bastante vulnerable.

\- Por favor, Klaus puede ser muchas cosas pero no caería tan bajo como para acostarse con la esposa de su hermano.

\- Muerto, su hermano muerto. La mujercita es viuda, Klaus es apuesto. Ahora está embarazada, pero en cuanto tenga a ese bebé... - Genevieve si lucía bastante preocupada. Y tal como había dicho, eso no era algo que le afectara. Klaus podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, la verdad ni siquiera debería estar ahí compartiendo confidencias con su amante y escuchando sus conjeturas.

\- Genie, me sorprende de tu parte – le contestó muy tranquilo – creí que te habías dedicado todo este tiempo a dejarnos claro que eras una mujerzuela que disfrutaba del sexo y del dinero con mi buen amigo Klaus, nada más. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. ¿A qué vienen todos estos reclamos? ¿Temes el fin de tu reinado? Cálmate, eso no es para nada necesario.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – estaba molesta, se notaba en su voz y en sus gestos. Debía de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no agarrarlos a cachetadas después de que le haya dicho "mujerzuela"

\- Pues simple, Klaus es Klaus. Tiene un compromiso con Tatia Petrova y te mantiene a ti, se casará con ella algún día y aún te tendrá a ti. Pude que sí, se encapriche con la cuñada, que se acuesten a escondidas de la familia buen tiempo. Si, eso es perfectamente posible. Pero de eso no va a pasar. Tatia será la esposa, tú la amante oficial, tan simple como eso.

\- ¿Y dónde queda la tal Caroline?

\- Como una amante ocasional y deliciosa a la que meterá en su cama de vez en cuando, una diversión que algún día dejará de ser entretenida. La gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, menos depravados como Klaus.

\- No lo sé, Lucien. Está diferente, ¿no crees? Desde que se le murió el hermano ya no es el mismo.

\- Es muy reciente, nada más – aunque Lucien estaba dudando de sus propias palabras. También había notado a Klaus un poco cambiado. O mucho debería decir. Ya no hacía esas bromas que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, había rechazado su invitación para beber ese día, no estaba ahí con Genevieve cuando en New Orleans no había día que dejara pasar sin escabullirse al piso que tenía su amante. La muerte de Kol había cambiado muchas cosas y eso lo preocupaba un poco.

\- Eso espero. Quizá debería volver a New Orleans, no he venido de tan lejos para sentirme rechazada. Durante todos estos meses no dio noticias y ahora que estoy aquí no quiere saber nada de mi.

\- Hablaré con él, todo tiene solución querida – Genevieve no quiso decir nada más, siguió bebiendo su vino en total silencio. "¿Debería preocuparme?", se preguntó Lucien pensativo. ¿Era un problema que Klaus cambie y ya no sean tan afines como siempre creyó? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Klaus siempre sería Klaus, la gente no cambia de pronto. Y la verdad a él no le convenía que su amigo fuera otro. Si Klaus se ponía moralista, ¿quién iba a protegerlo luego? Ahí sí que estaría en problemas.

* * *

No sabía qué cara poner. Durante el desayuno había tratado de no mirar insistentemente a Elena para no llamar la atención, pero no había funcionado. Su hermana la había salvado de una violación esa noche y Katherine aún se sentía confundida. Estuvo a nada de sufrir un abuso en manos de Damon, el muy desgraciado no pensaba detenerse y empezó a tratarla de la peor manera posible, había sido casi milagrosa la presencia de Elena. Ella siempre le había parecido alguien inútil, tan ingenua y poca cosa que no la soportaba. Era extraño, ambas compartían la misma apariencia pero eran diferentes en todo, a Katherine hasta a veces le parecía desagradable verla, ¿pero cómo? Las dos lucían igual, era casi como odiarse a sí misma. Y ahora estaba en deuda con ella, lo sabía bien. Pero no se sentía capaz de acercarse y agradecerle, aunque en verdad lo sintiera. De alguna forma tenía que compensar lo que Elena hizo por ella, cualquier cosa. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

El día había pasado y madre insistía en que tenían que ir a la reunión de la Asociación de Damas de Mystic Falls pues estarían todas planeando las acciones para las fiestas del aniversario y repartiéndose el trabajo. Odiaba ir a esa maldita Asociación, era una suerte que en New Orleans no hubiera tiempo para esas ridiculeces. Las odiaba a todas, siempre fingiéndose las dignas, las dueñas de la moral, las muy correctas. Ridículas, mientras ellas discutían sobre cómo ser una buena mujer con moral cristiana, sus maridos andaban revolcándose en la cama de otras en el burdel. Tenían tan poca visión, eran unas limitadas que no llegaban a ver un mundo más allá de ese pueblucho y no aspiraban a más que ser unas amas de casa dignas, menos que la sombra de sus maridos.

En eso podía hasta decir que admiraba a mamá, Isobel nunca fue como ellas y al menos eso les enseñó bien. Isobel fue una zorra que nunca amó a su padre y que siempre despreció su apellido, pero que le sacó jugo a cada centavo de la herencia familiar, que se encargó también de criarlas ambiciosas y asegurarles un matrimonio con hombres ricos. Eso no podía reprocharlo, Isobel había sido siempre un asco de madre pero en darles ambición no se equivocó. Nunca les dio amor ni comprensión, pero les enseñó a no conformarse nunca. Katherine tenía un plan que no podía fallar para convertirse en la señora Mikaelson, y lo iba a lograr. Por ahora solo tenía que fingirse la buena mujer con Elijah, pero ya encontraría la forma. Siempre hay un camino, aunque a veces esté oculto y parezca que se ha perdido el rumbo, siempre habrá una oportunidad para aprovechar. Y ella no era impaciente, esperaría con calma para hacer sus movimientos. Era cuestión de esperar, nada más.

Era por la tarde después del almuerzo cuando llegó el momento de juntarse con las demás damas de la asociación. La sala de reuniones era en la mansión del alcalde, su esposa Carol Lockwood era la presidenta. Llegó la parte de fingirse muy amable y atenta, de ser la encantadora Katherine Petrova que todas adoraban. Estaba ya la señora Pearl por ahí, Elena se fue a un rincón a charlar con su insoportable hija Anabelle mientras ella se quedaba cerca a mamá y se esforzaba por prestar atención a su inútil parloteo. Todo parecía ser una tarde normal cuando de pronto oyó un leve murmullo. Al girar notó quiénes habían llegado y por qué tanta sorpresa. Eran Rebekah, Caroline, y Enzo. No le sorprendía nada ver a Rebekah ahí, claro que le molestó un poco ver a su rival Caroline, pero todo eso quedó a un lado apenas su mirada se cruzó con la de Enzo. El teniente había llevado a ambas mujeres Mikaelson a la reunión y seguro se retiraría pronto, era de esperarse. Y ella con las pocas oportunidades que tenía de verlo pues no iba a la mansión Mikaelson para nada no desaprovecharía ese momento.

\- Disculpen – Carol Lockwood avanzó entonces. Era bastante obvia la incomodidad de todas por la presencia de Caroline ahí, después de todo su madre se la pasaba hablando pestes de ella en cada reunión y en las visitas a casa de sus "amigas". Nadie en Mystic Falls tenía un buen concepto de Caroline, para todos era una zorra arribista que usurpaba el lugar de Elena, una desgraciada que tenía engañados a los inocentes Mikaelson – Rebekah, que lindo verte después de tanto tiempo. Señora Mikaelson, bienvenida – cuando se dirigió a Caroline el tono le cambió por completo. Ya ni Pearl, que al principio parecía muy amable con ella, tenía intención de portarse amable con Caroline.

\- Buenas tardes Carol. Le hablé a Caroline de la asociación y nos preguntábamos si puede unirse. Ella estaría encantada de participar en lo que se pueda de los preparativos.

\- Señora Lockwood, Rebekah insiste en que sería adecuado para mí conocer gente nueva y pasar más tiempo fuera de casa. Pero si en caso incomodo... – "Claro que incomodas", parecían gritar las miradas de todas. Enzo se había ido a un lado, era imposible concentrarse en la conversación mientras lo miraba de reojo. Mientras se miraban, mejor dicho. Apenas Enzo se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el salón la había quedado mirando fijamente esperando a hacer contacto visual. Lo hicieron claro, se miraron y sonrieron. Ella no pudo evitarlo, Enzo era en verdad un hombre apuesto y desde que lo conoció no lo sacaba de su cabeza.

\- Para nada, no se preocupe. Adelante. ¿Sabe usted bordar? – Caroline asintió – Perfecto, nos vendría bien unos bordados bonitos. Queremos hacer banderolas con un escudo o con el nombre del pueblo. ¿Qué le parece?

\- Creo que es una hermosa idea, con gusto ayudaré – Carol era una mujer muy amable y diplomática. Sabía que no podía rechazar a la nueva integrante de la familia Mikaelson aunque todas la asesinaran con la mirada. Esa familia era la principal socia de negocios con su esposo, rechazarla solo significaría una ofensa y corte de lazos comerciales, eso no se podía dar. Puede que deteste a Caroline tanto como todas ahí, pero sabría comportarse de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

\- En ese caso es mejor que me retire – Isobel se puso de pie bastante molesta. Kath entrecerró los ojos, lo que menos quería era una escena de aquellas con su madre, menos delante de Enzo – Vámonos Katherine, Elena. No permitiré que mis hijas compartan la misma habitación con una arribista – Su madre era muy osada en verdad, felizmente no había heredado eso de ella. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así delante de todos? ¿Delante de Rebekah? Eso había sido un error. Todas contuvieron el grito de sorpresa, hasta Enzo. Le causó gracia, tan lindo él, hasta en su gesto de sorpresa se veía encantador.

\- No puede expresarse así de mi cuñada – le dijo Rebekah muy molesta – no voy a permitir esto, no la conoce y no tiene ningún derecho a inventar esas cosas para hacerla quedar mal.

\- Mejor nos vamos – dijo Caroline despacio. Bueno, ahí la guerra era simple. O Carol defendía a Caroline y hacía que se quede, o Isobel ganaba y todo seguía su curso normal. La cosa se iba a poner interesante – no me quedaré a aguantar insultos.

\- No tienes que irte a ningún lado – habló al fin Carol – esta es una Asociación de damas y nadie va a insultar a nadie. Isobel, lo siento mucho pero si quieres quedarte necesito que te disculpes con la señora Mikaelson. No voy a tolerar esta clase de discusiones bajo mi techo – quería reír, si había algo que disfrutaba era que humillen a su madre. Esas cosas casi nunca pasaban, así que era digno de verse. Por primera vez quería que gane Caroline.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! – estalló ella indignada - ¡Me largo de este lugar! ¡Mientras la arribista esté aquí no volverán a verme! Vamos Katherine, Elena, muévanse – su madre empezó a caminar hacia la salida de inmediato, ni siquiera esperó a que un sirviente le alcanzara el abrigo, ella misma lo tomó y se lo ponía bruscamente. Como siempre, Elena fue la primera en obedecer a mamá, cuando pasó al lado de las Mikaelson susurró arrepentida un "lo siento". Ahora solo faltaba ella - ¡Katherine muévete! – gritó pues ella seguía sin pararse.

\- No madre – esa respuesta sorprendió a todos aún más, su madre se quedó sin palabras – entiendo que estés molesta, pero alguien de nosotras debe quedarse a representar a la familia en la Asociación, y aún hay cosas que discutir. Ve tú, llegaré temprano a casa. Apuesto a que algún amable caballero estaría encantado de escoltarme – por no decir Enzo. Lo miró mientras dijo aquello y notó su sonrisa disimulada. Aunque a ella le hubiera encantado destruir a Caroline con la mirada en esa ocasión prefirió mantenerse al margen. Solo esperaba que la próxima vez que se diera una situación similar no esté Enzo presente, así podría disfrutar más.

\- Como quieras – le dijo molesta, aunque quizá se había ganado problemas con ella ya inventaría alguna excusa para quedar bien luego y evitarse un castigo. Elena en cambio no pudo hacer nada, su madre prácticamente la estaba arrastrando fuera de la mansión del alcalde.

\- Siento esta situación – se excusó Carol – espero no vuelva a repetirse, ahora tome asiento con nosotras, estamos haciendo las coordinaciones.

\- Claro – murmuró Caroline, sin la presencia de Isobel parecía sentirse más tranquila. Aunque no del todo, ella seguía ahí presente y ya habían discutido antes.

\- Care, si quieres irte... - habló ahora Rebekah pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, no arruinaré esta tarde. Ya pasó – Kath apartó la mirada, quería imaginar por un instante lo que debía de ser la vida de esa mujer, siendo despreciada por todas sin merecerlo. Aunque la había llamado de todas las formas insultantes posible, Kath sabía que esa Caroline no era ninguna arribista y que eran injustas con ella. Pero bueno, eso le pasaba por meterse con sus intereses. La iba a destruir, pero no tan pronto como hubiera querido. La clave era ser paciente, que todos bajen la guardia y sacar las garras cuando menos se lo esperen. Volvió la vista a Enzo, ¿será que en verdad él había aceptado su insinuación de llevarla a casa esa noche? Ojalá que sí, tenía muchos deseos de pasar un rato a solas con él aunque sea para conversar.

\- Vendré más tarde – les dijo a las dos Mikaelson - ¿Está bien en tres horas? – ellas asintieron. Perfecto, entonces paso por ustedes. Buenas tardes a todas, espero se diviertan en su reunión – sin la presencia de su madre y la galantería de Enzo la tensión del ambiente se fue disipando. Y por lo visto todas habían decidido a jugar a ser hipócritas ese día, sin la presencia de Isobel todas empezaron a actuar de lo más amables con Caroline. Ella volvió a su bordado no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Enzo antes de que salga. No se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban rojas, de lo mucho que él empezaba a moverle el piso.

* * *

 **Mansión Mikaelson**

\- Hasta ahora no sé de qué quieres hablarme, por la forma en que lo hemos ido aplazando solo puedo deducir que es algo delicado.

\- Lo es – admitió Elijah. Todos los días desde su llegada había querido conversar con Klaus al respecto pero siempre pasaba algo que lo impedía. Era un asunto que tenían que tratar a solas, así que aprovechando que Enzo llevó a las mujeres Mikaelson a la junta de la Asociación de Damas, y que Lucien había salido, decidió que ya no podía aplazarlo más. Era una decisión que había tomado durante su retorno a América y no iba a retroceder por nada.

\- Bien, entonces escucho – aunque Klaus lucía intrigado no se notaba en nada preocupado. Solo esperaba que se lo tome a bien, no quería discutir con su hermano y menos en un momento en que la familia tenía que estar más unida que nunca.

\- No voy a mantener mi compromiso con Katherine, he decidido no casarme con ella – al escuchar eso Klaus abrió los ojos sorprendido, incluso se acercó un poco más a él mientras sus manos tocaban el borde del escritorio – sé que no debo romper el compromiso con las Petrova, por eso aunque no me case con ella honraré mi palabra al menos en parte. Lo que deseo es que rompas el compromiso con Tatia, quiero casarme con ella – Klaus aún no salía de su asombro, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Lo entendía, había soltado todo de pronto y sin dejarlo hablar.

\- Elijah, eso que dices...

\- La amo – interrumpió – siempre lo hice, y eso tú lo sabías. Lo sabías perfectamente antes de llevártela a la cama y quitármela.

\- ¡Oh vamos! – ahora lucía fastidiado, quizá no debió tocar ese tema – Ya hablamos de esto años antes, te he dicho muchas veces que no recuerdo como sucedió eso, no recuerdo siquiera si en verdad nos acostamos.

\- ¿Llamas a Tatia mentirosa entonces?

\- ¡En verdad no lo recuerdo! Sabes que jamás sentí nada por ella, ni por Tatia ni por ninguna otra Petrova. Si hubiera estado sobrio jamás me hubiera metido con la mujer que querías, nunca te hubiera traicionado de esa manera.

\- Ya no discutamos más de esto. Vayamos al asunto central. Quiero casarme con Tatia, quiero que renuncies a tu matrimonio con ella.

\- No entiendo lo qué realmente deseas. Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, sería una falta de respeto. Isobel no nos perdonaría jamás que dejemos a otra de sus hijas sin matrimonio. Ya pasó con Elena, ahora tú quieres casarte con Tatia, ¿y dónde quedaría Katherine?

\- Tú puedes... - lo había pensado, aunque era absurdo y tal como decía Klaus, una falta de respeto, era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

\- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

\- Katherine no tiene por qué quedarse soltera.

\- Oh no, ni se te ocurra. Ni Kath ni Tatia son cosas que podemos intercambiar cuando se nos antoja. Son personas, y aunque no tenga a Kath en estima tal como era antes, no significa que voy a jugar con las hermanas como si fueran cualquier cosa. No me casaré con Katherine solo porque tú quieres cumplir tu fantasía adolescente de amar a Tatia.

\- ¿Y entonces te casarás igual? ¿Te casarás aún sabiendo lo que siento por ella? – dudó un instante, pero decidió que no podía callar más. Tenía que contarlo todo para así lograr que Klaus ceda - ¿Te casarás aún sabiendo que somos amantes? Hemos estado juntos en Londres, lo estaremos aunque a ustedes los una un matrimonio. Si lo que quieres es ser un cornudo el resto de tu vida y bajo tu propio techo, está bien.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – sorprendido, indignado. Así se veía su hermano, incluso se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Puede que no la quisiera, que tuviera numerosas amantes, pero siempre quedaría ese maldito orgullo del caballero de sociedad. Ellos podían hacer lo que quisiera, pero pobre la mujer que se atreva a traicionarlos.

\- Lo escuchaste bien – respondió tranquilo – y no finjas que te importa, sabemos bien que no es así.

\- No voy a casarme con Katherine solo por eso, Elijah. No lo haré. No quiero a esa mujer, ya ni siquiera la aprecio. Si alguna vez la tuve en alta estima por ser amiga de Rebekah de eso no queda nada desde que se atrevió a ofender a Caroline y a la memoria de Kol. Puedes irte olvidando de tu ridículo plan, no lo haré.

\- No tienes que ser tú quién se case con Kath. Podemos conseguirle un buen partido que Isobel no rechazará. Algún lord importante, algo más que nosotros incluso.

\- ¿Y Elena? ¿Qué hay de ella?

\- Podemos conseguirle algo también. Conocemos bien a Isobel, sabemos que le bastará con que una hija esté casada con nosotros.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Elijah. En cuanto al dinero entiendo que podría conformarse, ¿pero y su orgullo? ¿Acaso crees que tolerará que rechacemos a dos de sus hijas? En verdad estás loco, sueñas demasiado.

\- Me voy a casar con Tatia, quieras o no. Es una decisión firme, Klaus. No voy a retroceder, la amo y así lo he decidido – su hermano suspiró hondo. ¿Acaso lo había convencido ya? ¿Lo ayudaría?

\- Hablaremos con Isobel, aunque sé bien cuál será su respuesta. Solo te pido que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

\- ¿Entonces...?

\- Nunca quise ese matrimonio, lo sabes. Si hay una forma de librarme de eso, lo haré. No sé cómo resulte esto, la verdad no creo que sea favorable. Pero al menos vamos a intentarlo – se le escapó una sonrisa sin querer. Era una situación difícil, pero contaba con eso. Klaus le huía al matrimonio, él deseaba uno. Eso estaba a su favor, y aunque quizá no resulte al menos contaba con su apoyo.

\- Gracias.

\- No lo hago por ti – contestó sin mirarlo. Si, quizá era por puro egoísmo. Pero lo importante era que contaba con su hermano para poder cumplir su sueño de casarse con Tatia.

Aunque había otro asunto, esa decisión era algo que Elijah había tomado por su cuenta. ¿Y si Tatia no aceptaba?

* * *

Escándalo es un escándalo

Ya saben lo que dicen, guerra avisada no mata gente.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

La situación había resultado ser bastante provechosa al final. Enzo dejó a los dos Mikaelson en la Asociación de Damas y fue a encontrarse con los amigos de Kol, que quería creer empezaban a ser sus amigos también. O al menos así lo veía, Tyler, Stefan y Jeremy eran muy jóvenes, ni siquiera habían ido a la guerra ya que sus padres no lo permitieron por más que estos lo hayan deseado. Aún así le agradaban, eran buenas personas y era fácil congeniar con ellos. Después de las horas acordadas regresó con el carruaje a la mansión del alcalde para darse con la sorpresa de que Caroline y Rebekah ya habían regresado. La señora Lockwood le dijo que Caroline había empezado a sentir algunos mareos y que pidió la lleven a casa pues quería descansar, así que le cedieron el carruaje de la familia. Para cuando él llegó apenas empezaba a hacerse de noche y la reunión de las damas había terminado, varios carruajes afuera estaban esperando para llevarlas a su destino.

\- Creo que esperaré un poco más – comentó Katherine – hasta que madre quiera enviar a alguien por mi pasará mucho, quizá no debí hacerla enojar.

\- No se preocupe – intervino él al fin – con gusto la llevaré yo – la joven le sonrió, hasta le parecía notar que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. De ella ya sabía que era la prometida de Elijah, y a pesar de eso no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que le agradaba.

\- Estaré encantada – contestó ella tomando su brazo tal como aquella mañana en el cementerio – gracias por su ayuda.

\- No es nada, al contrario, para mi será un honor.

Subieron al carruaje y pasaron cerca al pueblo. Le llamó la atención que hubiera tanta gente en la plaza principal y entonces Katherine le comentó que como parte de las celebraciones por el aniversario de Mystic Falls el coro de los niños de la iglesia iba a cantar, por eso estaba rodeado de tanta gente. Entonces a Enzo se le ocurrió quedarse y Katherine estuvo encantada con la idea. Era una perfecta excusa para pasar un rato a solas con ella, aunque estuvieran rodeados de gente eso no importaba mucho. Ella estaba a su lado, tomada de su brazo. Mirándolo sonriente de reojo, tratando de hacer que pase desapercibido el rubor de sus mejillas, prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras y observándolo con atención. Cuando empezó la música escucharon en silencio las bellas voces de esos niños que más parecían un coro de ángeles. Era precioso escucharlo, pero más hermoso aún era tener a una mujer como Katherine a su lado. "Deberías ser más sensato, esta mujer ya tiene dueño. Está comprometida, deja de ilusionarte en vano", se dijo de pronto intentando recapacitar. La voz de la razón estaba en lo cierto, ¿qué sentido tenía salir con una mujer comprometida? No debía de seguir con ese juego. Y por supuesto, esa firme decisión se deshizo pronto cuando al terminar la música Katherine le dijo que quería pasear un poco con él por los alrededores.

Había niños cerca, familias y parejas paseando juntas bajo la luz de las lámparas. A él hasta le provocaba tomar su mano y besarla, no solo eso, sus mejillas, sus labios, todo. Era encantadora, era una tentación difícil de resistir. Finalmente se sentaron en una banca un momento, no se dijeron nada por buen rato aunque Enzo estaba seguro que había mucho qué decir. Él tenía unas preguntas que hacerle que de seguro iban a molestarle, esperaba que no. Era una curiosidad que no podía dejar pasar.

\- Y dígame señorita Pierce, ¿conoce hace mucho al teniente coronel Salvatore?

\- De toda la vida – contestó ella muy tranquila – somos buenos amigos desde siempre, ya sabe, esas amistades que comienzan en la infancia son eternas. Solo que él es un amigo celoso, ya lo vio usted aquel día en el cementerio. La verdad a mí me fastidió bastante su actitud, no debió actuar de esa manera. ¿Es que acaso ustedes se llevan muy mal?

\- Él es mi superior en el ejército, pero nunca pudimos llevarnos bien. A Kol tampoco le gustaba mucho, supongo que por eso no congeniamos – aquello era solo una parte de la verdad. Katherine acababa de decirle que eran amigos desde niños, no quería contarle lo mucho que detestaba a Damon, de su falta de honor en el campo de batalla, de lo aprovechado y sinvergüenza que era. En fin, esas eran cosas que guardaba para sí mismo, no quería hablar de eso con Katherine.

\- Oh, ya entiendo. Es una pena, hubiera sido buena que ustedes se lleven bien. Así podría tener siempre a dos buenos amigos cerca de mí.

\- ¿Me considera su amigo? – preguntó con una sonrisa. La verdad es que amigo era lo que menos quería ser de ella. Un amigo no fantasea en todo momento en cubrir de besos a la otra persona. Pero lamentablemente era lo único que podía aspirar a ser.

\- Creo que iniciamos con buen pie, usted me agrada y podemos ser buenos amigos. ¿No piensa usted lo mismo?

\- Si, así es – No iba a quedar de otra tampoco. Sería una terrible desvergüenza siquiera intentar tener algún amorío con la prometida de Elijah. Por Dios, dormía bajo su techo, no podía hacerle eso a los Mikaelson.

\- Entonces, amigo, ¿podría hacerme usted un favor? Será un secreto entre los dos – le guiñó el ojo, Enzo asintió de inmediato. La verdad si estaba dispuesto a todo lo que ella le pidiera, cualquier cosa.

\- Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- Es ahora cercano a Stefan Salvatore – Enzo asintió nuevamente – verá, le debo un favor a mi hermana Elena. Ella hizo algo por mí y quisiera recompensarla. Me parece que Elena está enamorada o siente algo por Stefan.

\- Vaya... - no es que le interesara mucho tampoco, pero entendía por dónde iba el asunto. Elena era ahora una mujer soltera, no tenía nada de malo intentar emparejarla con alguien más, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Será posible que podamos planear un encuentro entre ellos? Esos dos se gustan y sería bueno que resuelvan sus asuntos inconclusos. Quiero asegurarme de eso, ¿podrá ayudarme?

\- Claro que si, ¿y cuándo sería ese encuentro?

\- En unos días es el paseo de antorchas, creo que sería ideal.

\- Parece una buena ocasión. Así será entonces, solo deme una señal en el momento adecuado y llevaré a Stefan a dónde desee.

\- Perfecto – sonrió Katherine – y recuerde teniente, ese será nuestro secreto – Enzo bajó la mirada, Kath había tomado su mano suavemente. Él puso la otra mano sobre la de ella, asintió mientras contenía los deseos de besar esas manos. Aquello hubiera sido demasiado.

\- Le doy mi palabra.

\- Y sé que cumplirá, era amigo de Kol y es militar después de todo. ¿Hasta cuándo planea quedarse en Mystic Falls?

\- No lo había pensado aún, pero en la mansión Mikaelson han propuesto que sea hasta después de las fiestas de aniversario, o hasta que Caroline tenga a su bebé. Será lo segundo, muero de ganas de conocer al hijo de Kol.

\- Ya veo, espero no lo requieran antes en el ejército.

\- Esperemos que no – y eso lo deseaba de todo corazón. Sabía que con toda la situación de la postguerra iban a necesitar oficiales, pero él en verdad no sentía deseos de apartarse de ese pueblo, al menos no aún. Quería ver nacer al hijo de Kol, ese bebé sería como un sobrino para él. Y claro, también estaba lo otro. Irse cuando apenas estaba empezando a conocer a Katherine no le agradaba nada. Sabía que era un riesgo empezar a encariñarse con ella, pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía en qué iba a terminar todo eso, pero quizá ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Ya se hace tarde, mamá va a regañarme. ¿Me lleva a casa?

\- Por supuesto, esa era la intención en un inicio – Katherine rio, su risa le parecía perfecta. "Por favor Enzo, no seas insensato. Aléjate de ella, no es mujer para ti. No lo intentes", le dijo la voz de la razón nuevamente. Aunque quizá ya era tarde.

* * *

 **Mansión Mikaelson**

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Caroline asintió nuevamente. Solo habían sido mareos dijo, pero aún así prefirió volver a casa a descansar, no se iba a sentir cómoda en la Asociación. Cuando Klaus la vio llegar ya bastante pálida sintió miedo, él mismo la llevó entre sus brazos hasta la cama. Ya una vez había sentido que la perdía, aquella ocasión cuando tuvo un intento de aborto y por poco el hijo de Kol se les iba también. No quería que nada le pasara, solo estaba ahí para protegerla de todo lo malo que podría pasarle. Era un embarazo delicado, faltaban pocos meses para el nacimiento de bebé y tenían que cuidarla más.

\- No te preocupes mucho, fueron solo mareos. Estas cosas pasan – Caroline dejó la taza de té a un lado. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, por lo que aprovechó de inmediato para besarla intensamente. Solo hasta hace unos minutos Rebekah se había retirado y recién podían estar a solas, todo ese tiempo había muerto de ganas de sentir sus labios otra vez. Dios, la deseaba tanto. Aunque estuviera embarazada seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y en verdad si ese vientre no estuviera ahí no estaría solo besándola inocentemente en los labios.

\- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, eres mi principal preocupación.

\- No quiero ser tu preocupación – le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla suavemente – quiero ser tu alivio. Quiero que te sientas bien a mi lado, no ponerte tenso.

\- Me preocupo porque te amo. Y eres mi alivio, mi refugio, mi todo. Nunca dudes de eso – Caroline le sonrió y se incorporó en la cama. Fue ella quién lo besó ahora, Klaus se sentía estallar cada que la besaba, Caroline era su adicción. Más que eso incluso, su adicción, su amor, su pecado. Ella lo era todo.

\- Ven acá, recuéstate a mi lado. Nadie va a molestarnos – él asintió, se quitó los zapatos y no perdió el tiempo. Se echó a su lado en la cama, Caroline se aproximó más a él, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo. Ahora si estaban bien juntos, así era perfecto.

\- Quiero contarte algo. No es seguro, tampoco creo que funcione pero... bueno, igual creo que debes saberlo.

\- Vaya, me intrigas. ¿De qué trata?

\- Elijah no quiere casarse con Katherine, quiere estar con Tatia. Me confesó sin mucha vergüenza que ellos han sido amantes en Londres y que lo seguirán siendo aunque pase el tiempo. Así que quiere casarse con mi prometida.

\- Ya veo, ¿eso es malo?

\- Su idea es que hablemos con Isobel y le hagamos la propuesta. Yo desisto de mi casamiento con Tatia, entonces Elijah toma mi lugar como prometido.

\- ¿Y dónde queda Katherine? ¿Qué hay de Elena? Está soltera por mi causa...

\- Tranquila, eso no es culpa tuya. Queremos proponerle a Isobel ayudarla a buscar prometidos para sus hijas. Pueden ser alguno de nuestros socios en New Orleans o Europa.

\- ¿En verdad crees que resulte?

\- No lo sé, Isobel es una mujer orgullosa. Puede que si, pero no me arriesgo a asegurar nada. Solo quería que lo supieras, si esto resulta seré un hombre libre sin ningún compromiso.

\- Y eso sería bueno para nosotros.

\- Así me sentiría menos traidor de lo que ya soy – apenas terminó de decir eso Caroline se incorporó. Buscó su mirada y luego lo besó suavemente. Claro que era un traidor y nada le quitaba eso de la cabeza. Con Kol, con la familia, con Tatia, con todos. Eso que estaba haciendo era terrible, estaba mal. Y a pesar de eso se sentía tan bien que estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias que sean con tal de no soltar nunca a Caroline.

\- No eres un traidor. En todo caso los dos lo somos, y no quiero pensar en eso. No hablemos más de ese tema, por favor.

\- Bien, bien – le dijo Klaus mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Sin querer sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus pechos. Caroline llevaba apenas un camisón delgado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y gracias al embarazo sus pechos estaban cada vez más grandes. "Y deliciosos", pensó mordiéndose la lengua. "Por favor, está embarazada de tu sobrino, deja de pensar en esas cosas. No puedes", se dijo intentando ser fuerte. Cosa inútil claro, luchaba por mantener la vista en sus ojos cuando lo que quería era hundir su rostro entre sus senos y devorarlos sin parar - ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la asociación? – preguntó para cambiar el tema al fin, ojalá así lograra distraerse de la suculenta tentación que tenía al frente.

\- Todo bien, al principio tuvimos un altercado con Isobel. Comenzó a decir cosas sobre mí, lo de siempre ya sabes, que soy una usurpadora y esas tonterías. Quise irme pero la señora Lockwood no dejó que humillaran, al final Isobel se tragó sus palabras y tuvo que irse. Me quedé conversando y bordando con ellas, son agradables una vez les hablas.

\- ¿Ah si? Eso me alegra, es bueno que conozcas gente y te distraigas.

\- Lo sé, hablamos mucho sobre el embarazo. Casi todas ahí ya han sido madres y me dieron varios consejos, me contaron de sus embarazos, de sus matrimonios. Cosas que me van a ser muy útiles, ¿sabes? Hay cosas que no imaginé jamás, en momentos como este es cuando falta una madre a tu lado que te cuente sin temor sobre eso.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – había en su sonrisita algo extraño, algo picaresco. Caroline sabía algo que no quería contarle, o quizá le daba vergüenza.

\- Sobre... bueno, ya sabes... matrimonio, esas cosas. No vayas a pensar que las damas de la Asociación son unas degeneradas, ¿eh?

\- Claro que no, ¿por qué pensaría algo así? Es lógico que las mujeres hablen de sus matrimonios cuando están a solas, ¿no?

\- Hablamos de matrimonio claro, pero también de otras cosas. Me contaron de las relaciones con sus maridos... - le dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban, hasta apartó la mirada avergonzada – dicen que se puede tener relaciones aún estando embarazada. Me dijeron que no era malo, que solo sea hace con más cuidado, pero que es bueno igual.

\- Ajá... - sin querer sonrió, ya entendía por dónde iba el asunto y empezaba a gustarle la idea.

\- Algunas lo hicieron para mantener a sus esposos a su lado, no querían que las traicionaran estando embarazadas, y pues... Bueno, es eso – la voz hasta le temblaba un poco. Y aunque una parte de él se enternecía al escucharla tan inocente y tímida, otra parte empezaba a excitarse con la idea. De a ratos parecía una virgen inocente a la que le gustaría corromper – no vayas a pensar que estoy insinuando algo, ¿si?

\- Yo nunca pensaría nada malo de ti, eres un ángel.

\- No lo soy- respondió ella sonriente, Caroline se acercó a besarlo y por un corto instante sus senos rozaron su pecho sin querer. Por Dios, no iba a resistir más.

\- Aunque si quisieras probar... - soltó al fin. Se sintió arrepentido de haber insinuado eso, no quería presionarla. Esperó ganarse una cachetada, era lo que se merecía por ser tan descarado. Pero Caroline solo lo miró en silencio con curiosidad.

\- ¿Tú quieres, Klaus? – preguntó despacio. Tragó saliva, tenía hasta miedo de responder esa pregunta.

\- No hay día que no fantasee con hacerte el amor, Caroline – le dijo con toda sinceridad esperando que no se ofendiera – Pero te respeto y jamás pasaré sobre ti. Haré todo lo que tú desees.

\- Pero quieres tener sexo conmigo - ¿Qué si quería? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- Bueno, yo...

\- Claro que quieres – no parecía haber reproche en su voz, solo era una afirmación – tengo miedo por el bebé, es un embarazo de riesgo, no quiero que pase nada.

\- No te forzaré Caroline, eso quiero que lo tengas claro. Si este tema te incomoda...

\- No me incomoda. Si voy a entregarme a ti será después que tenga a mi hijo, antes no.

\- Está bien, entiendo.

\- Pero Klaus, eso no quiere decir que no podamos probar otras cosas – no conocía esa faceta de Caroline, pero empezaba a fascinarlo. Bajo la luz de las velas vio la mirada de una mujer ardiente, vio deseo. La cogió del cuello y la besó voraz, se estaba muriendo de deseo y era difícil contenerse. Separaron sus labios apenas un poco, pero lo suficiente para que ella hablar – tócame – le dijo con la voz más ardiente que había escuchado.

Eso era una orden viniendo de sus labios. Apretó sus senos tal como había deseado, sus labios bajaron despacio por su cuello hasta besar sus pechos sobre la ropa, ardía de ganas de arrancarle ese camisón y probarla al fin, se sentía enloquecer. Pero tenía que ir despacio, recordar que ella estaba embarazada y lo que sea que fuera a hacer tenía que ser con mucho cuidado. La ayudó a recostarse en la cama nuevamente, una de sus manos bajó despacio hacia sus piernas y subió lentamente hacia sus muslos. Caroline lo miraba ansiosa, cada vez más a la expectativa mientras Klaus se abría paso con sus traviesos dedos entre sus piernas. Quería sentir su humedad, quería tocarla ahí. Y pronto la escuchó soltar un suspiro cuando al fin la tocó en su rincón más íntimo. Húmero, delicioso, como deseaba probarla hasta cansarse. Sus dedos se movieron despacio de forma circular, Caroline se mordió la lengua y entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Está bien así? – le preguntó al oído. Ella no respondió con palabras, ahogó un gemido mientras él aumentó levemente el movimiento de sus dedos - ¿O así? – y ahora era más rápido, le dio un suave mordisco a su oreja, Caroline se estremecía con esa deliciosa caricia íntima que no quería detener.

\- No pares... - dijo ella despacio – Oh Klaus, por favor... oh... – se removía inquieta, apretó su mano contra su intimidad, quería más y verla así por él lo complacía mucho. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con hacerla delirar con sus caricias?

Y aunque le hubiera gustado no detenerse nunca unos golpes en la puerta los alarmaron. Se separaron de inmediato y lo más rápido que pudieron empezaron a arreglarse. La puerta sonó otra vez, era la mucama avisando que pronto servirían la cena y si iba a bajar o deseaba que la lleven a su habitación. Sin abrir la puerta Caroline indicó que se la llevaran, que era mejor descansar. Era la primera vez que por poco los descubrían, si la puerta no hubiera tenido el seguro cualquier podría pasar, se salvaron de una buena. Ahora Klaus tenía que bajar a cenar con la familia, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre. Lo que menos deseaban era levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Vendrás más tarde?

\- Claro que si – le dijo él dándole un beso. Aquello había sido corto pero intenso, y ahora había entre ellos un nuevo acuerdo tácito en el cual podrían intentar nuevamente cosas como esas, cosas mucho más exquisitas aún. Y él quería probar todo cuanto fuera posible. De alguna forma tenía que deshacerse de ese deseo que lo consumía día a día, y la única mujer capaz de saciarlo era Caroline.

Fue a su habitación para ponerse algo decente para la cena. Aunque estaban en familia, mamá siempre los había acostumbrado a la elegancia, ni siquiera en una cena casual se permitía aparecer como cualquier cosa. Al entrar al salón vio a Rebekah sentada donde siempre, frente a ella estaba Lucien quien hablaba algo sobre el clima, y al lado de Lucien había alguien más. Klaus empezó a caminar lentamente, su corazón se aceleró sin querer y no en un buen sentido. "Oh no...", se dijo con temor. Reconoció esos cabellos pronto y aún no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. Una vez llegó al lado de su silla de siempre pudo verla al fin cara a cara. Genevieve estaba en la mesa de los Mikaelson.

\- ¡Klaus! Tardaste un poco hoy, Elijah ya debe estar por venir – decía Rebekah - Mira, Lucien trajo a un amiga. Se llama Genevieve.

\- Buenas noches, señor Mikaelson – le dijo su amante con voz seductora mientras lo miraba fijamente. Su hermana no tenía idea de la existencia de Genie en su vida, siempre ocultó esa información de ella. Pero Elijah lo sabía, y quizá empezarían los problemas apenas su hermano llegue a la mesa.

\- Genevieve insistió tanto en conocerte que no pude negarme – le dijo un sonriente Lucien. Desgraciado, no tenía qué hacer eso. Él sabía bien como eran las cosas, Genevieve no podía estar ahí.

\- Buenas noches – saludó apenas, si Rebekah no estuviera ahí haría que esos dos se vayan de su casa. Genevieve sabía perfectamente que no podía aparecer en su casa, no lo había hecho en New Orleans, mucho menos ahí.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Elijah había llegado y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa para nada. Tal como imaginó, apenas empezaban los problemas. Por un instante Rebekah pareció sorprendida pero pronto fue capaz de reaccionar.

\- Elijah, por favor esos modales. La señorita es amiga de Lucien, la invitó a cenar hoy. No imaginamos que te molestaría.

\- Oh... no, para nada. Disculpen, solo me sorprendí un poco y no me expresé adecuadamente. ¿Y la dama es...? – Elijah supo reaccionar a tiempo para que Rebekah no se diera cuenta de su reclamo, eso no quería decir que pareciera menos molesto que hace un instante, algo tenía que inventar para acabar con esa situación tan incómoda.

\- Genevieve, mi nombre es Genevieve. Un gusto conocerlo señor Elijah, su hermana habló mucho de ustedes.

\- Me alegro. Querida, ¿nuestra cuñada se encuentra bien? Quizá le gustaría bajar a cenar – Oh no, eso sí que no. Caroline y Genevieve juntas ni hablar, esperaba que Caroline insista con quedarse en su habitación o sino las cosas se pondrían mucho peor de lo que ya estaban.

\- Claro, espero ella pueda bajar.

\- Me da mucha curiosidad conocer a su cuñada, me hablan mucho de ella. La he escuchado nombrar antes varias veces – Klaus entrecerró los ojos, Genevieve dejó claro que sabía quién era Caroline, ¿pero cómo? No le había contado nada de eso a Lucien, ¿o es que acaso se le escapó en medio de su borrachera aquel día y no lo recordaba?

\- Ya regreso – se excusó Rebekah. Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra mientras su hermana salía del comedor y subía las escaleras. Una vez solos fue Elijah el primero en hablar.

\- ¿No te parece demasiada desvergüenza traer a tu amante a nuestra casa? ¿A comer con nuestra hermana? – dijo molesto. Claro que Genevieve no debería estar ahí, sus tratos eran claros y ella se mantenía siempre alejada de la familia, no entendía qué rayos le pasaba.

\- Habla como si fuera una escoria – se defendió Genevieve – como si no fuera digna de sentarme al frente de usted, señor Elijah. Le cuento que soy lo bastante buena como para que su hermano decida ponerle los cuernos a su prometida conmigo. No me va a venir a tratar como si fuera basura solo por ser la amante, soy una persona con dignidad.

\- Yo no la invité – habló él al fin intentando controlar su molestia – supongo que fue idea de Lucien.

\- Alto ahí, a mí no me culpen. Me buscó y me amenazó con hacer una escena si no la traía a cenar, así que tomé la mejor opción.

\- Bien, esto se acaba aquí – Klaus se puso de pie, haría lo que sea por evitar una escena, y menos con Caroline allá arriba – acompáñame Genevieve, vamos a hablar a solas tú y yo. Cualquiera que sea el asunto es conmigo, mi familia no tiene nada que ver – después de un buen rato de silencio, Genevieve se paró muy digna de la mesa y caminó hacia él. Sin decir nada más la guió hasta su despacho, esperaba poder solucionar todo ese problema pronto. Cerró la puerta tras ella, Genevieve entró y se sentó muy relajada en su silla. La miró molesto, parecía que ese problema se iba a prolongar – no entiendo qué te sucede y qué pretendes. No fui yo quien te mandó a llamar, Lucien se encargaba de dejarte el sobre con el dinero mensual, nunca te ha faltado nada. ¿Por qué quieres hacer una escena y perjudicarme con mi familia?

\- Yo jamás intentaría perjudicarme, eso lo sabes bien. Solo quería venir y darme mi lugar aquí.

\- ¿Qué lugar Genie? Somos amantes, tú y yo lo tenemos claro. Yo me casaré, y mi esposa jamás serás tú, creí que eso lo sabías bien. ¿A qué viene todo esto ahora?

\- Yo soy tu amante, tal como has dicho – empezó a decir firme – y prometiste que sería tu única amante.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vine a darme mi lugar, a dejarle claro a esa otra que yo soy tu amante. A Caroline – se puso pálido de inmediato. ¿Pero cómo demonios lo sabía?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Vamos a saltarnos la parte en que finges no saber nada del asunto. Vine acá a conocer a la mujer por la que gemías mientras te acostabas conmigo. Decías su nombre cuando estabas conmigo en la cama, ¿o acaso eso no lo recuerdas? – Mierda. Si, quizá lo había hecho, era la única forma de que ella supiera algo sobre Caroline. Por Dios, qué imprudente había sido. No importa que tanto supiera, ahora Genevieve tenía en su poder información importante sobre él y Caroline.

\- Aléjate de mi casa y de mi familia, no te quiero aquí. No te quiero cerca de ella. Te vas ahora mismo a New Orleans y tienes una semana para desalojar el piso, no quiero saber nada más de ti Genevieve, no voy a permitir que vengas a perturbar a mi familia.

\- Si, supuse que eso iba a pasar – contestó muy relajada – tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Te darías cuenta que ya no necesitas pagarme cuando ya tienes a una zorra bajo tu techo a la que no tienes que darle ni un centavo.

\- No te permito que...

\- Soy yo la que no te permito que me levantes la voz – Genevieve se puso de pie firme y lo miró molesta. Por primera vez sentía que la veía como realmente era, una fiera capaz de todo. Una fiera que estaba por traicionarlo – me compraste apenas murió mi esposo, quién sabe si no fuiste tú el que se encargó le cobren esas deudas con su vida solo para tenerme. Me has mantenido oculta, relegada, según tú haciéndome sentir importante cuando sabemos bien que he sido una más en tu vida. Pero esto se acabó. Tienes un romance con tu cuñada, ¿no es así? Claro, se nota, ni siquiera tienes que decírmelo. Llámame mujerzuela las veces que quieras, despréciame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero eres tú quién se ha metido con la esposa de tu hermano apenas muerto. Tú eres repugnante – lo dejó sin palabras. Ya no tenía argumentos para responderle, sobre todo porque era es justo lo que pensaba de sí mismo. Era un traidor repugnante.

\- ¿Qué quieres Genevieve? Habla ya.

\- Por lo visto estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa para deshacerte de mí – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Caminó alrededor de él, ahora ella lo tenía en sus manos. Si no quería que nadie se entere de lo suyo con Caroline iba a tener que ceder – regresaré pronto a New Orleans si cumples con tu palabra.

\- Habla ya, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Dinero obviamente – contestó con voz calmada – una fuerte suma si quieres que desaparezca para siempre de tu vida.

\- Dime, ¿cuánto quieres?

\- Tengo que hacer unos cálculos, te avisaré pronto.

\- Quiero que te vayas ya, ese "pronto" tiene que ser mañana.

\- Oh no querido, acá las cosas se harán como yo quiero y no como a ti se te antojen. Eso claro si no quieres que todos en tu familia sepan lo tuyo con esa Caroline, ¿te imaginas la decepción que sentirán? O peor aún, el escándalo. Todos en el pueblo señalando a tu cuñada como la perra que es, mira que eso de meterse con el hermano de su esposo muerto es bastante bajo, ni yo sería capaz de algo así.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – estalló molesto – No quiero que sueltes tu asqueroso veneno contra ella, no la vas a volver a nombrar.

\- Claro, eso lo lograrás si haces lo que te pido. Tendrás pronto noticias de mí, Klaus. Fue bueno mientras duró, y no te lo tomes personal. Solo quiero asegurar mi futuro – sin decirle nada más Genevieve salió de su despacho dejándolo bastante angustiado. Esa mujer lo iba a chantajear hasta cansarse y de momento no veía solución.

* * *

¿Quién mató a JF Kennedy? ¿Son reales los testimonios del Área 51? ¿Estamos solos en el universo? ¿Cuál es el sentido de la existencia? ¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN MALA?

Misterios por resolver.

Por un lado ando muy feliz con la nueva relación entre Kath y Enzo, ¿qué irá a resultar de esto?

Y bueno, Genevieve sacó las garras D: No es personal, solo piensa en su futuro #lalala

PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 _Londres_

A Tristán parecía no importarle mucho que haga amistad con Aiden aunque este no fuera su prometido, ni tampoco con esa muchacha americana llamada Tatia Petrova. Según se había acordado ya con Josh, la boda tendría que ser en unos meses en Londres, luego regresarían a Washington todos juntos, incluyendo Aiden a quién le buscarían una prometida que esté de acuerdo con las condiciones tal como lo estaba Aurora. Conseguirle una novia a Aiden no sería muy difícil, el caballero tenía una buena fortuna y se podría considerar un buen partido para cualquiera. Por su lado Aurora intentaba no pensar en el destino que le esperaba una vez esté casada, hacía lo posible por distraerse al lado de sus nuevas amistades y de mantener las distancias con Tristán para evitar que quiera adelantar aquello de cumplir su deseo de hacerla su mujer. Era algo en vano claro, tarde o temprano iba a pasar y mientras la boda se acercaba sus días de libertad se iban acabando.

Pero ahí estaba ella, pasándola bien con Tatia, Josh y Aiden. Puede que Tatia sospeche algo de la naturaleza de su prometido y de Aiden, pero no comentaba nada al respecto. Al ser ambas norteamericanas congeniaban muy bien, y ella que nunca había sido de tener amigas de pronto sentía en Tatia un afecto sincero. Quizá podrían seguir siendo amigas cuando ambas regresen a su país. Y hablando de eso, Aurora había hecho lo posible por no hablar más sobre Kol, no quería que Tatia lo mencione. Ya bastante le había costado convencer a Josh y Aiden de que guardaran el secreto, pero no tenía como contarle a Tatia la verdad, era una historia bastante delicada. Solo hubo dos personas una vez que conocieron todos sus secretos, esos fueron Enzo y Kol. Pero Kol ya estaba muerto y de Enzo no sabía nada, solo esperaba que siga con vida. Por más amiga que fuera Tatia sentía temor de contarle la verdad sobre su hermano.

Esa mañana estaban en el Country Club. Como siempre los hombres, entre ellos su hermano, estaban a un lado discutiendo de negocios y asuntos políticos mientras disfrutaban de sus bebidas. Tristán la vigilaba a lo lejos, aunque en realidad no había mucho que vigilar. Ella estaba sentada al lado de Tatia junto con otras damas de la sociedad londinense. La señora McKitrick la invitaba a tocar el piano en casa por el cumpleaños de su hija menor que cumplía trece, ella accedió encantada pero dijo que primero lo comentaría con su hermano y prometido para saber si tenía el permiso. Nada fuera de lo común, en realidad hasta ya empezaba a aburrirse. Aunque ella y Caroline siempre quisieron salir más al mundo, ir a clubes, socializar y pertenecer a algún grupo sin tener que vivir siempre bajo el control de Tristán, ahora que tenía esa opción se le hacía tedioso. No le simpatizaban en verdad esas damas, solo Tatia merecía su agrado.

\- Ven Aurora, vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín. Necesito distraerme – le dijo Tatia y ella asintió. Las dos recogieron sus vestidos y sombrillas para salir a caminar no muy lejos de ahí. Quería alejarse de la vigilancia de Tristán, pero era mejor mantenerse a la vista para evitar que le haga alguna escena. Caminaron en silencio buen rato, ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que de pronto escuchó a Tatia suspirar hondamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – ahora que lo notaba lucía preocupada, quizá algo le pasaba y necesitaba desahogarse.

\- Quisiera quedarme para tu boda, pero me temo que tendré que regresar antes a casa. Mamá me envió una carta, desea que regrese a Mystic Falls a la brevedad posible.

\- Oh... es una lástima, en verdad me hubiera gustado que estés en mi boda. ¿Pero qué dice tu madre? – Tatia parecía incómoda, miró hacia un lado y no respondió nada por un buen rato.

\- Dice que debo regresar porque hay una mujer que intenta robarme a mi prometido.

\- Entiendo – eso sí que era una sorpresa, Tatia no hablaba mucho de su compromiso, solo una vez lo mencionó y luego nada - ¿Es algo grave?

\- ¿Recuerdas que una vez hablamos de un conocido en común? Kol Mikaelson – Aurora asintió. No le gustaba el rumbo de esa conversación, no quería hablar de Kol aunque muriera de curiosidad – verás, él estaba comprometido con mi hermana Elena, pero cuando en el pueblo supieron de su muerte llegó junto con el ataúd una mujer, su nueva esposa. Se llama Caroline, eso puso mamá en la carta. La cuestión es que esa nueva esposa llegó embarazada.

\- ¡Embarazada! – no pudo contener su sorpresa y esperó que Tatia lo tomara solo como una especie de indignación por su historia. Pero estaba emocionada, su hermana iba a tener un bebé de Kol, eso era hermoso. Triste y hermoso, ese bebé nunca conocería a su padre, debió haber sido una alegría para esos dos cuando lo supieron.

\- Si, embarazada. Ella ahora está en la mansión Mikaelson allá en Mystic Falls, la familia de Kol le ha dado su respaldo.

\- Ya veo, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con tu prometido? – aún no podía creer que su hermana tendría un bebé, ahora sabía también que no estaba desamparada y eso de alguna forma le daba alivio.

\- Pues que según mamá esa mujer es una arribista, ella es la que me quiere robar a mi prometido, Klaus Mikaelson – Aurora frunció el ceño sin querer, eso tenía que ser una estúpida intriga malintencionada. Su hermana jamás se metería con otro hombre, acababa de enviudar, eso era imposible.

\- ¿Estás segura de algo así?

\- Mamá siempre ha sido exagerada, no lo creo en verdad. Quizá esa mujer solo se lleva bien con Klaus y por eso mi madre anda inventando tonterías. Lo que importa es que quiere que vuelva y busquemos la forma de adelantar la boda.

\- Ya veo – era increíble la forma en que sus vidas se habían cruzado, cuantas personas en común tenían y como todo se relacionaba. Solo que no podía confesarle en ese momento que ella era hermana de Caroline, era mejor dejar el asunto ahí y no permitir que Tristán se entere de nada – no te ves nada contenta con la noticia.

\- No, la verdad me había acostumbrado a estar aquí. Mi tutora cuida bien de mí, me da libertad también, las cosas no son iguales en casa. Y no me hace nada de gracia la idea de casarme pronto.

\- ¿No quieres a tu prometido?

\- No – le dijo firme – nunca lo he querido. Mamá me obligó a comprometerme con él.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- No, no lo entiendes – dijo con la voz llena de rabia – a ti tu madre no te obligó a hacerle creer a un hombre que perdiste la honra con él para obligarlo a comprometerse.

\- ¿Qué? – no esperó ese tipo de confesión. Y ahora Tatia no solo parecía contener su enojo, sino también las lágrimas. Era como si al fin estuviera estallando y no pudiera detenerse.

\- Fue una noche, había fiesta en el pueblo. Klaus estaba ebrio, me forzó a que lo llevara a su habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Él tenía mucho alcohol encima, no era consciente de nada, me pidió que me desnudara y me acueste a su lado para hacerle creer que él abusó de mi.

\- ¡Tatia, esto es terrible!

\- Lo es – la muchacha secó bruscamente sus lágrimas, pero siguió hablando – yo ya estaba comprometida con el hermano de Klaus, Elijah. Siempre quise a Elijah, desde niña... ¡Siempre Aurora! Era muy feliz sabiendo que me casaría con él, pero yo era la hija favorita de mamá y ella quería que me case con el hermano de más fortuna de todos, por eso me obligó a hacer aquella bajeza ¡Y ahora quiere que regrese a defender mi compromiso! No me interesa, por mí que esa Caroline se quede con Klaus, que se case con él a escondidas si eso me libra de ese matrimonio ¡No quiero volver para casarme con él!

\- Tatia, cálmate por favor – dijo tomándola de los hombros. Le daba mucha tristeza, su amiga se veía muy angustiada por la situación. Si antes había dudado que Tatia sería incapaz de comprender su miedo por aquel matrimonio estuvo muy equivocada. Si había alguien en Londres capaz de comprender su angustia esa era Tatia - ¿No puedes retrasar tu viaje?

\- Por favor, por favor. Te ruego algo, te lo ruego en verdad – apretó sus manos fuertemente, la miraba con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas llenos de tristeza que la hizo pensar que cualquier cosa que le pida ella iba a acceder – pídele a tu hermano que le escriba a mi madre, que le diga que soy invitada de honor en tu boda y que quiere que me quede, que se hará cargo de mí y regresaré con ustedes a América. Te lo ruego, es la única forma de aplazar esto.

\- Pero Tatia, no sé si Tristán quiera...

\- Es tu hermano, te adora. Pídele ese favor, no creo que se niegue. ¿Harías eso por mí? – Aurora asintió. Tristán por complacerla y tenerla calmada haría cualquiera cosa, además no tendría nada de malo que le escriba eso a la madre de Tatia. Era arriesgado claro, lo que menos quería era que Tristán se entere que Tatia conocía a los Mikaelson o de la muerte de Kol. Pero ella se iba a encargar que así sea.

\- Lo haré, descuida.

\- ¡Gracias Aurora! ¡Gracias de verdad! – Tatia la abrazó fuerte. Su llanto se fue calmando poco a poco. Aurora también sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento, al menos Tatia la tenía a ella para desahogarse, pero Aurora no tenía a nadie.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

\- Te lo digo yo, esa chica es de lo más rara. Apareció para la cena y cuando bajé ya no estaba. Lucien ni siquiera me quiere decir de dónde salió, ni en dónde se hospeda del pueblo ni cómo es que son amigos, yo no entiendo nada.

\- Pues si está muy raro todo eso, pero no creo que debas hacerte tantas preguntas. Supongo que ya aparecerá – le dijo Matt. Aunque según la descripción de la misteriosa pelirroja que apareció en su casa, él se atrevía a afirmar que se trataba de esa amante que vio en el bar con Klaus aquel día. No quería armar historias en su cabeza, pero solo se le ocurría que quizá la amante acabó por error en la mansión y luego la echaron para evitar escándalos. Tampoco iba a incentivar la curiosidad de Rebekah, era mejor dejar ese asunto así.

\- ¿Lo crees? Bueno, ya se verá. Deberíamos tocar otra pieza, ¿sabes más de Chopin? – Matt asintió con una sonrisa. En realidad se sabía pocas de las obras de los grandes compositores, pero no quería quedar como un tonto iletrado delante de ella.

\- Sé el Op. 9

\- ¿La número dos? – él asintió.

\- No completa, pero quizá podemos terminarlo juntos.

\- Claro que sí, tú empieza. Quizá hagas memoria mientras tocas.

Ensayaban con el piano en la mansión Mikaelson al menos dos veces por semana, a decir verdad los momentos que más disfrutaba. Al no estar comprometidos normalmente se sentaba siempre cerca alguien de la familia, pero en esa ocasión solo estaba una mucama quien no les prestaba mucha atención. Matt empezó a tocar, estaba bastante concentrado. No quería equivocarse en nada, tenía que ser perfecto. "Perfecto como ella", se dijo con una sonrisa. Tal como Rebekah dijo, mientras iba tocando iba recordando las notas que había aprendido de memoria hace ya tanto tiempo. Le encantaba Chopin, le encantaba más tocar esa melodía para Rebekah. Una melodía suave como ella, que fluía lento como su amistad. Pero todo siempre con esa angustia, ese anhelo en cada nota. Le angustiaba no poder estar con ella, no poder aspirar a tener su mano nunca. Y la anhelaba cada vez más, no solo como mujer, sino como amiga. Ella era perfecta y encantadora, ojalá él fuera otro hombre, ojalá apareciera una fortuna de la nada que lo haga digno de ella.

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Rebekah dando unos aplausos apenas él terminó - ¿Ves? Te dije que ibas a recordar, Chopin nunca se olvida.

\- Lo sé, es maravilloso.

\- Creo que ya tocamos bastante por hoy, deberíamos descansar. Ya casi es hora del té, mi cuñada Caroline bajará y podremos comer algo juntos, ¿qué te parece?

\- Es una buena idea – contestó sonriente. Matt solo se conformaba con su amistad, y ni siquiera "conformar" era una buena palabra. Aunque él quisiera más, con tener la amistad y el afecto de Rebekah se sentía bastante feliz. Eso era mucho para él.

\- Martha, ¿puedes pedir que preparen todo? Esperaremos aquí, que sean tres tazas de té.

\- Como usted diga, señorita – la mucama se retiró de inmediato, al fin estaban solos. Caminaron hacia los sofás y se sentaron uno frente al otro. En verdad ya hasta le dolían un poco los dedos, habían practicado mucho.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra su madre, Matt? ¿Se ha sentido mejor estos días?

\- Está bien, gracias por preguntar. El clima está ahora más seco y ya no le afecta tanto la lluvia a los huesos.

\- Me alegro, usted trabaja duro por ella. Debe ser una recompensa verla sana.

\- Lo es, en verdad gracias por su preocupación.

\- No es nada, a mí me gusta mucho que venga a visitarnos siempre, no recibimos muchas visitas en casa.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y Damon Salvatore? – rayos, no debió preguntar eso, pero se le escapó. Tenía curiosidad.

\- Él no ha venido en varios días, antes pasaba mucho por acá – respondió tranquila - ¿Será que le ha pasado algo a los Salvatore?

\- No lo creo, converso mucho con Stefan y no me ha comentado nada.

\- Qué raro, ¿no?

\- Si, mucho – "Quizá ya perdió el interés", se dijo Matt. Aunque eso lo dudaba, una sanguijuela como Damon siempre estaría esperando su oportunidad. O quizá había algo en esa casa que lo repelía, algo o alguien. ¿Acaso sería Enzo? Quién sabe, puede que no se llevaran bien y el Salvatore prefiera no ir. Mejor, no soportaba la idea de ese tipo pretendiendo a Rebekah. Y ella parecía querer seguir hablando sobre el tema, pero antes de que dijera alguna otra palabra llegaron del jardín Klaus y Caroline.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó Caroline con una sonrisa - ¿Ya terminaron de ensayar?

\- Si, están por servir el té. Klaus disculpa no sabía que estabas acá. Mandaré a que sirvan para ti también.

\- Descuida Bekah, ya lo pediré luego. ¿Cómo ha estado el ensayo hoy?

\- Todo muy bien – habló él al fin – Buenas tardes, por cierto – claro claro, tonto él. En casa ajena y ni una palabra para saludar.

\- Descuide Matt – le dijo Klaus mientras avanzaba junto con Caroline a la sala y se sentaba a su lado – lo he escuchado tocar pocas veces, pero me alegro que la estén pasando bien. Rebekah necesita distraerse, estos últimos meses han sido... bueno, usted sabe. Difícil.

\- Comprendo – eso lo tenía claro. Rebekah era encantadora, pero por alguna razón le parecía que en el fondo siempre estaba triste. Lo notaba cuando andaba sola, cuando se quedaba mirando a un lado como suspendida sin reaccionar. Hasta había algo en su mirada que le contagiaba esa tristeza. La entendía, perder a Kol fue muy duro.

\- Una tarde puede tocar algo para nosotros, sería encantador – Caroline cambió el tema de inmediato. Él solo asintió esperando que no hablaran más de aquello. No le gustaba ver a Rebekah triste.

\- Por supuesto, señora. Yo estaría encantado de tocar para usted. Por cierto, quería decirle lo hermosa que se ve con el vientre crecido. En verdad me alegra poder conocer al hijo de mi amigo Kol, y usted luce muy bien.

\- ¿Ves que digo la verdad? – habló de pronto un sonriente Klaus – No soy solo yo, todos lo ven. Estás radiante.

\- Ajá, eso es cierto. Es la embarazada más linda que he conocido – agregó Rebekah. Las mejillas de Caroline enrojecieron ante tanto halago y eso solo hizo que se viera más linda. Era verdad todo lo que dijo, la viuda de su amigo sí que era hermosa y ese embarazo le había sentado de maravilla.

\- Pero qué cosas dicen... - dijo sonrojada – son todos unos exagerados – pronto llegaron las empleadas de la casa trayendo las tazas de té y algunos bocadillos, pusieron una más para Klaus y al cabo de un momento ya estaban los cuatro tomando el té tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y vendrá mañana Matt? – le preguntó Klaus. Él negó con la cabeza, tenía muchos pendientes y aunque quisiera estar en esa mansión todos los días para ver a Rebekah se le hacía imposible.

\- Tengo unos asuntos familiares por resolver – explicó.

\- ¿Y para la cena de pasado? – propuso Caroline – Estaríamos todos, ahí ambos podrían tocar, ¿qué les parece?

\- ¡Creo que es una excelente idea! – dijo Rebekah emocionada – Estaría Elijah, Enzo, Lucien... ¡Cierto! Klaus, ¿no crees que sería buena idea que Lucien invite a cenar a su amiga ese día?

\- ¿Qué amiga? – preguntó el Mikaelson distraídamente mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

\- Esa amiga, la pelirroja que vino a la cena el otro día. Genevieve, si mal no recuerdo, ¿crees que pueda venir? Me gustaría hablar más con ella, parecía agradable – conforme hablaba Matt notó que Klaus palidecía. Vio como si postura relajada cambió a una bastante tensa, como la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Y al parecer no fue el único que lo notó, Caroline lo miró extrañada también.

\- Pues... no... no lo sé... creo que ya se fue del pueblo – respondió tratando de parecer lo más casual posible pero era claro que su voz sonaba nerviosa.

\- ¿De qué amiga habla? No sabía que Lucien tenía amigas en el pueblo – Caroline lo miraba fijamente, ahora ella también parecía más seria.

\- Ni yo, igual más tarde le preguntaré – Rebekah no notó nada, y si lo hizo no lo demostró – me pareció muy raro lo de ese día, se fue sin despedirse. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

\- Puede que Lucien lo sepa. Y si la chica sigue en el pueblo le pediré que la invite, ¿de acuerdo? – Rebekah asintió, aunque Matt sabía que eso jamás iba a pasar. Algo había sucedido para que Bekah conozca sin querer a la amante de su hermano y ahora no sabían como sacarla de encima, o mejor dicho, como hacer que Rebekah se olvide de aquello.

\- No sabía que Lucien tenía "amigas" – repitió Caroline, aunque recalcando bien esa última palabra - ¿Y qué clase de amiga era?

\- No sé bien – respondió Klaus aparentando tranquilidad – el día que estuviste descansando en tu habitación bajé y encontré una joven acá. No sé quién era, pero se fue sin dar más excusas. Lucien la trajo.

\- Ya veo – no parecía muy contenta con eso de la "amiga" de Lucien. La verdad conocía muy poco al tipo, pero era un hecho que desde su llegada Klaus había empezado a ir el bar con más frecuencia, y que quizá había sido ese Lucien quien llevó a Genevieve a Mystic Falls – Lucien y sus cosas, ¿no? Qué hombre tan peculiar – y la señora Mikaelson no parecía muy contenta al hablar de Lucien, eso era bastante obvio, ni siquiera para Rebekah pasó desapercibido el tono en que dijo aquello – igual sería interesante conocer a esa "amiga", ¿no creen? Ya hasta me dio curiosidad – se hizo un silencio bastante tenso. No tenía idea de como es que la amante pelirroja había acabado en la mesa de la mansión Mikaelson, pero eso ahora parecía ser un problema mayor. Ojalá en verdad esa chica esté fuera del pueblo, le caían bien los Mikaelson, ellos no merecían pasar por más tensiones y malos ratos.

\- Bueno, ¿y van a ir al desfile de antorchas? – preguntó él para romper el hielo y cambiar ese incómodo tema al fin.

\- No sé si sea buena idea, el luto... ya sabes – le dijo Rebekah despacio.

\- No Bekah, puedes participar si deseas. Nadie va a reprocharte nada, a Kol le hubiera gustado.

\- Podríamos hacer una antorcha en su honor incluso – habló ahora Caroline, parecía ya más tranquila.

\- Si, eso suena bien... - la conversación se desvió hacia las celebraciones de Mystic Falls finalmente. Ya Matt estaba más tranquilo, y lo único que deseaba ahora es que por el bien de la familia Mikaelson esa pelirroja Genevieve no volviera a pisar esa mansión jamás.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

\- Es un maldito chantaje – le dijo Klaus rabioso. Por un instante Lucien no supo qué decir, bajó la mirada y suspiró.  
\- No entiendo cómo es que maneja esa información. Juro que yo no le he dicho nada, es más, ni siquiera sabía que tú y Caroline…  
\- Cierra la boca – interrumpió molesto. Los dos habían ido a dejar a Caroline y Rebekah en la Asociación de Damas y ahora conversaban al fin de ese tema que tanto incomodaba al Mikaelson. No habían tenido oportunidad, desde que Genevieve lanzó su amenaza no habían tenido noticias de ella y eso empezaba a preocuparlo.  
\- Bien, bien. Lo siento. Sea o no verdad acá lo que importa es que ella se quiere aprovechar de la situación para chantajearte. ¿Te ha dicho ya cuánto quiere?  
\- No, solo indicó que espere noticias. Maldita sea Lucien, no entiendo por qué la tuviste que traer aquí. ¿Acaso te lo pedí?  
\- Oye, lo hice con las mejores intenciones. Pensé que necesitabas distracción, lo de Kol fue un golpe duro, creí que estarías feliz de tener a tu amante acá y pasarla bien.  
\- Pues mira como ha terminado todo. Genevieve sacó las garras – aunque siempre supo que ella solo quería dinero y además pasarla bien, ahora era que la veía como realmente era. Ni por un instante siquiera ella sintió algo por él, quizá siempre lo odió en secreto y fue tan buena actriz que le hizo creer que estaba loca por él.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Entonces pagarás?  
\- ¿Acaso tengo otra alternativa? No quiero que se arme un escándalo, voy a proteger a mi familia de eso.  
\- Espero que no peque de ambiciosa.  
\- Y yo espero que acabe todo esto de una vez. ¿No tienes idea de dónde puede estar?  
\- Abandonó el piso que renté para ella hace días, no dio explicaciones de nada. No creo que haya ido muy lejos, está haciendo todo esto para ponerte tenso.  
\- ¡Pues claro que estoy tenso! Esa mujer fue a mi casa y se presentó delante de mi hermana, la ha dejado con tanta curiosidad que ahora hasta Caroline quiere conocerla. Espero que una vez tenga el dinero se largue, no quiero volver a verla por acá.  
\- Ojalá…. – quizá Lucien se sentía algo culpable, después de todo fue él quien la llevó sin imaginar que habrían terribles consecuencias. Era desesperante no saber nada de ella, esa incertidumbre de simplemente esperar. Klaus no la quería cerca de su familia, no podía permitir que Caroline se entere de su existencia. Aunque en realidad le preocupaba era que finalmente Genevive abra la boca solo por molestar, que no puedan llegar a un acuerdo y arruine la reputación de Caroline contando a todos la verdad sobre ellos.  
\- Encárgate de eso – le dijo muy serio Klaus – tú la trajiste, tú haces que se vaya. Si es necesario te regresas con ella amordazada a New Orleans, pero la sacas de aquí.  
\- Bien, bien. Haré lo que pueda.  
Cansados de hablar de ese tema fueron un momento a un café del centro para relajarse un poco. Desde que Rebekah habló de Genevieve durante la hora del té, Caroline también hizo preguntas. Quería conocerla, quería saber de dónde salió. Él trataba de mostrarse lo más relajado posible, le afirmaba siempre que era una amiga de Lucien que estuvo de paso en el pueblo pero que quizá no vuelvan a saber de ella. Todo era una tensión constante que empezaba a desesperarlo. Estuvieron buen rato en el café, cambiaron de tema y hablaron sobre los negocios de New Orleans el tiempo suficiente para distraerse. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de recoger a Bekah y Caroline de la Asociación. Al llegar algunas de las damas ya estaban de salida, pero las Mikaelson seguían dentro de la mansión del alcalde. Los hicieron pasar indicando que ellas estaban en la sala principal esperándolos.

Toda es tranquilidad que tuvieron al entrar se disipó en unos segundos, principalmente para Klaus. Ahí estaban las dos conversando muy animadas, pero no solas. Las acompañaba Carol Lockwood y Genevieve. Sintió que se ponía pálido, fue incapaz de caminar por unos segundos. Había regresado y no conforme con eso se había acercado a ellas dos. Por Dios, la amenaza de esa mujer iba muy en serio. No dudó en presentarse nuevamente ante Rebekah y ahora demás se acercaba a Caroline. Lucien le dio un codazo para que reaccionara, él intentó retomar la compostura, no quería que lo noten nervioso. Tenía que aparentar tranquilidad, tenía que dejarle en claro a esa mujer que con él no iba a jugar. Pronto las mujeres se dieron cuenta de su presencia y giraron. Él mantuvo la vista fija en Genevieve y notó como ella sonreía discretamente. Desgraciada, si quería dinero que lo tome y se vaya, no era necesario meterse con su familia.  
\- ¡Klaus! ¡Lucien! Miren a quién tenemos aquí – dijo muy animada Rebekah.  
\- Pero si es Genevieve… - Lucien era quien más tranquilidad aparentaba, con toda la naturalidad y caballerosidad del mundo se acercó a la mujer y tomó su mano para besarla delicadamente en señal de saludo – Querida, es bueno verte por acá. Pensé que ya no regresabas de New Orleans.  
\- Lamento no haberme despedido como corresponde, pero soy una mujer de negocios. Desde que mi marido murió me hago cargo de la empresa de la familia. Es complicado, pero bueno, así tiene que ser.  
\- ¿Usted tiene negocios con Lord Castle? – le preguntó Caroline con interés.  
\- Si claro, uno que otro. Por eso vine la primera vez para reunirme con él, partí de emergencia a New Orleans hace unos días. Pero la verdad es que este pueblo me parece tan encantador que creo me quedaré unas semanas más a descansar, la vida por allá es muy agitada. Además que estará muy entretenido con esto de las fiestas por aniversario, y ahora me alegra no estar sola. Ya tengo dos nuevas amigas con quienes pasar el rato.  
\- ¿Amigas? – soltó al fin Klaus. Mierda, lo único que faltaba. Su hermana y Caroline se estaban llevando muy bien con ella, y por lo que acababa de decir tenía planeado quedarse ahí más tiempo. Maldita sea, lo tenía ahora todo claro. Genevieve quería tener a esas dos cerca en caso él no acceda a pagarle lo que pedía. Si él no aceptaba ella hablaba directamente y lo pondría en evidencia – Me alegro - agregó pronto – siempre es bueno formar nuevas amistades.  
\- Es una mujer agradable – dijo Caroline y él luchó por contener esos deseos que sentía por tomarla de la mano y apartarla de Genevieve. No Caroline, ella era un monstruo. Tenía que alejarlas como sea – ambas somos viudas.  
\- Quizá por eso hemos congeniado tanto – agregó Genevieve. Maldita, sentía deseos de cogerla del cuello y ahorcarla hasta acabar con ella. No la quería cerca de su Caroline, ni de Rebekah ni de nadie. ¿Hasta cuándo se iba a prolongar aquella tortura? ¿Cuándo se largaría con su dinero?  
\- Le dije a Genevieve que podía ir mañana a la cena en casa donde tocaremos Matt y yo, no hay problema, ¿verdad Klaus?  
\- Para nada, sus amigas son siempre bienvenidas. Además me parece que hay negocios pendientes con Lord Castle, quizá sea una excelente oportunidad para todos.  
\- Exacto – afirmó Genevieve – y hablando de negocios, también quisiera hablar de eso con usted señor Mikaelson. Tengo una propuesta que puede interesarle – contuvo su mirada llena de odio y solo la apartó. No quería que las chicas se dieran cuenta de eso. Le quedaba claro ahora, sería durante la cena que le daría el monto a pagar por su silencio.  
\- ¡Siempre es buena oportunidad para los negocios! – dijo Lucien muy animado – En verdad me alegra verte de nuevo Genevieve, ¿dónde es que te estás quedando ahora?  
\- Por ahí – dijo despacio y con una sonrisa. Así que no quería hablar. No importaba, se encargaría de averiguarlo.  
\- Bien, es hora de irnos – les dijo Klaus – el cochero espera.  
\- ¿Desea que la acompañe, Genevieve? – preguntó Lucien muy educado.  
\- Oh no Lord Castle, no es necesario. Estaré bien. Nos vemos mañana, queridas. Ha sido un gusto.  
Las tres se despidieron muy animadas, antes de salir Klaus giró para darle una última mirada a Genevieve. Esta sonrió burlona, sabía que lo tenía en sus manos.

* * *

\- La verdad al principio desconfié, una amiga de Lucien que venía y desaparecía de la nada, pues… no lo sé, me pareció raro.  
\- ¿Qué era lo que creías? – preguntó Klaus. Ambos estaban a solas en la habitación de ella. La hora de la cena se acercaba, así que tendría que ser muy discreto para salir sin que nadie lo viera. Ella ya había terminado de arreglarse, y aunque al principio Klaus solo la observaba tan bella sin pensar en nada más, de pronto Caroline empezó a habla de Genevieve y se sintió tenso.  
\- No lo sé, de ese tipo puedo esperar cualquier cosa. Creí que había traído una dama de compañía a casa.  
\- Tienes en un muy mal concepto a Lucien. Puede ser muchas cosas, pero es discreto. Jamás traería a mi casa a nadie así, siempre ha sido muy respetuoso.  
\- No confío en él. Pero en fin, olvídalo. La señora Levesque es muy agradable.  
\- Dejemos ese tema un momento – le dijo Klaus acercándose a ella por la espalda. La rodeó con sus brazos, el vientre estaba cada vez más grande, no sabía si era su impresión pero en las últimas semanas lo notaba más abultado. Su pequeño sobrino creía muy rápido. Besó su cuello despacio, segundos después ella giró para besarlo. Poco a poco ese beso se hacía más apasionado, si la cena no estuviera tan próxima no dudaba en quitarle un poco de esa ropa, de dejar sus bellos pechos al descubierto y probarlos hasta cansarse. Moría de deseo por ella, la respetaba por el embarazo y nada iba a pasar mientras siga en ese estado. Pero como le había dicho ella misma, hay otros placeres que podían descubrir juntos y que él ansiaba probar.  
\- Auch… - dijo ella de pronto. Se separó y se llevó la mano al vientre.  
\- ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?  
\- Si, descuida. Fue una patada, una más fuerte que las otras por cierto. Pero es solo eso, no te preocupes.  
\- Bien. Si necesitas descansar…  
\- No, tranquilo. Podré cenar con ustedes, subiré más temprano si me siento mal.  
\- Perfecto. Por favor Care, cualquier cosa, cualquier molestia que sientas solo dímelo, ¿si? No quiero que te pasa nada.  
\- Nada malo va a sucederme – le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla – lo único que podría pasarme es que el pequeño Kol quiera venir antes de tiempo.  
\- ¿Crees que eso es posible? – ella asintió.  
\- Cuando mamá nos tuvo a mi y a Aurora no fue a los nueve meses como cualquier mujer. A ella la tuvo a los ocho meses, a mi poco menos de ocho. Dicen que fue un milagro que sobreviviera, nací muy pequeña. Espero que no suceda, pero dicen que las hijas heredan lo de las madres, ¿no? Hay esa posibilidad.  
\- Vamos a ser más cuidadosos entonces – la besó nuevamente. No quería pensar en un parto complicado, o que su sobrino corra riesgo al nacer. Y por eso tenía que cuidar de ella, tenía que asegurar que todo estuviera en calma alrededor y que nada la altere. Por eso tenía que deshacerse de Genevieve lo más pronto posible.  
\- Ya es hora de bajar – le dijo Caroline – y no creas que me he olvidado, ¿eh? No has avanzado en nada la lectura de "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Quiero saber tus opiniones del final.  
\- Me falta poco, mañana temprano la termino. Es una promesa.  
\- Bien, bien. Te creo. Ahora vamos antes que empiecen a preguntar.  
El primero en salir fue él, Klaus se apresuró en ir a su habitación y cambiarse rápido de ropa. Para cuando salió ya listo de su habitación vio que Caroline le pedía ayuda a Enzo para bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Abajo se escuchaba cierto alboroto, quizá Genevieve ya había llegado. Esperó un momento para entrar al salón principal cuando pronto Elijah salió a su encuentro. Era claro que no estaba nada contento con la situación, él sabía perfectamente quien era Genevieve y no le agradaba su presencia ahí.  
\- ¿Me puedes decir por qué están haciendo esto?  
\- Rebekah y Caroline la invitaron, no pude hacer mucho para oponerme.  
\- ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí para empezar? ¿Cómo permitiste que entre en contacto con nuestra hermana y cuñada? ¿Qué saben ellas?  
\- Se ha presentado como una viuda amiga de Lucien que está aquí por trabajo. Él respaldó esa versión, así que…  
\- Escucha, Klaus – dijo con firmeza mientras levantaba un dedo señalándolo – me importa muy poco las mentiras que hayan inventado o si ellas se las creyeron. Genevieve es tu amante, no tiene por qué estar aquí. Algo trama, ¿sino por qué contactaría con las mujeres de nuestra familia? No la quiero como amiga de mi hermana, no quiero verla más aquí. Y vas a tener que encargarte de eso, vas a asegurarte de que no vuelva, porque si no lo haces voy a contarle a esas dos la verdad.  
\- ¿Qué vas a decirles?  
\- Que ella es tu amante y Lucien la trajo para que te diviertas con ella. Veremos si después de saber eso quieren seguir teniendo contacto.  
\- No te atrevas a hacer eso Elijah, no me amenaces. La sacaré de Mystic Falls, pero no vas a contarles nada, eso solo las perturbaría.  
\- ¿Ah si? ¿Eso crees? Rebekah quizá se sorprenda, aunque nuestra hermana sabe bien de tus costumbres y no se hará un gran lío. Pero Caroline…  
\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó molesto. Oh no, lo que le faltaba. No conforme con el chantaje de Genevieve ahora su hermano lo amenazaba.  
\- Nada, es solo que ella te tiene en buen concepto. No le gustará saber la verdad.  
\- Entonces no hables, así de simple.  
\- Eso depende de ti. Aparta a esa mujer de nuestra familia antes que me vea obligado a hablar y le prohibamos la entrada. ¿Queda claro?  
\- Muy claro – Elijah avanzó hacia el salón primero. Desde allá llegaba una suave melodía de Chopin, todos estaban en silencio escuchando a Matt tocar. Klaus suspiró hondo y se serenó. Todo acababa esa misma noche, escucharía la demanda de Genevieve y luego adiós. Sea lo que sea iba a pagar con tal de que se vaya para siempre de sus vidas.  
Todos miraban atentos a Matt tocar las últimas notas, cuando acabó aplaudieron encantados. Sí que era bueno ese chico, pocas veces se escucha tan excelentes interpretaciones. "No debería estar aquí", se dijo Klaus convencido. Matt debería dejar de tocar en el burdel o en el bar del pueblo, Mystic Falls era muy pequeño para él. Debería ir a la capital, incluso a New Orleans. Ahí si apreciarían su arte, sería muy cotizado. Y quien sabe hasta llene teatros, quizá hasta una gira musical por el país, o por Europa. Sería interesante apoyar al chico, cuando el embarazo de Caroline termine tendrían que regresar a New Orleans y quizá podría ofrecerle su ayuda.  
\- Qué hermoso – dijo Genevieve – en verdad es usted muy bueno, joven Donovan. Es una lástima que tanto talento se desperdicie en este pueblo.  
\- No se desperdicia nada, yo estoy encantado de poder tocar para ustedes – contestó él con modestia – además también deberían escuchar tocar a Rebekah, ella también ha mejorado mucho.  
\- Eso sería interesante – agregó la pelirroja. Para ese momento Klaus ya había entrado al salón y ella lo miró de reojo son una sonrisa – me gustaría escucharlo.  
Rebekah tomó lugar en el piano mientras Matt se hacía a un lado. Lo bueno de todo era que Enzo, Rebekah y Caroline no se daban cuenta de la tensión que existía. Elijah no podía ocultarlo, él hacía lo mejor posible. Y bueno, Lucien siempre había sido bueno para mentir y disimular, así que él estaba de lo más normal como si no estuvieran en una situación crítica. Nadie le aseguraba que Genevieve no decidiera empezar a soltar indirectas durante la cena, las cosas podrían salir peor de lo que ya estaban. Su hermana terminó de tocar, también se ganó los aplausos de los presentes. Pronto la mesa estuvo servida, a Klaus lo único que le alegraba era saber que ya faltaba muy poco para hacer que esa mujer se vaya.

Si no fuera por el detalle de que Genevieve estaba ahí única y exclusivamente para chantajearlo, hasta podría decirse que fue una cena agradable. Se tocaron diversos temas, se rieron, comieron bien, no se sintió la tensión. Él solo la miraba insistente, esperaba su señal para poder negociar, no aguantaba más la espera. Una vez acabado el postre volvieron al salón pues Matt seguiría tocando para ellos, les llevarían algo de tomar mientras.  
\- Ha sido muy agradable todo – dijo Genevieve muy encantadora – pero como dije el otro día, negocios son negocios. Ya he conversado al respecto con el señor Castle, así que queda pendiente mi propuesta al señor Mikaelson. ¿Tiene un despacho donde podamos hablar?  
\- Claro, es por aquí – finalmente, ya hasta se había cansado de esperar. Temió que Elijah se cansara de tanta hipocresía y la ponga en evidencia esa misma noche. Claro que eso aún podía suceder, por lo que tenía que apresurarse a negociar con la chantajista.  
\- No tarden mucho, ¿si? – les dijo Rebekah mientras ambos salían del salón. Klaus se giró a ver a Caroline, ella le sonrió y volvió la vista a Matt. Era bueno que no sospeche nada de momento.  
La música volvió a sonar mientras ellos avanzaban hacia su despacho sin decirse nada. Genevieve pasó, Klaus cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de ella. La joven avanzó y sin decir nada se sentó en su escritorio, siendo más específico, en su lugar. Lo miró con una sonrisa llena de burla desde ahí. Claro, ella era quien lo tenía entre sus manos, la que ponía las condiciones. Hora de negociar.  
\- Vamos Klaus, toma asiento. Entiendo que no quieres tardar mucho para volver al salón.  
\- ¿Qué demonios pretendías montando todo este teatro? No era necesario que te acerques a ellas, no tenías por qué hacerlo.  
\- Claro que lo era, cielo. ¿Cómo sino iba a presionarte? Me imagino que después de esto tienes bien claro que no estoy jugando.  
\- Dime de una vez cuánto quieres.  
\- Así me gusta, querido. Directo al grano. Diez mil dólares (1). Ese es mi precio. Diez mil dólares.  
\- ¿Perdón? – No podía estar hablando en serio. Al final Lucien tuvo razón y ella se pasó de ambiciosa. Era demasiado dinero, hasta para él – Genevieve, eso es una fortuna. Debes estar loca.  
\- Loca estoy claro, por estar fingiendo el papel de la buena mujer en lugar de gritarles a todos allá afuera que soy tu amante. Ya veo que no quieres negociar, entonces… - hizo el además de ponerse de pie, él hizo una seña con las manos para que parara. Genevieve volvió a sentarse y lo miró fijamente - Entonces si vas a negociar.  
\- Te dos cinco mil. Con esa cantidad puedo manejarlo, puedo disimular y nadie se dará cuenta que desapareció tanto dinero hasta que pueda recuperarlo.  
\- ¿Pero qué clase de negociación es esa? Estás bajando la mitad de lo que te he pedido, debes estar loco si crees que voy a aceptar.  
\- Genevieve, no cuento con esa cantidad de dinero aquí. Y si retiro todo eso de la cuenta familiar Elijah lo sabrá. Todos se darán cuenta y tendré que justificarlo.  
\- Ese no es mi maldito problema, Klaus. Acá quien está en un lío eres tú. Es simple, o pagas lo que te pido, o hablo. Me das el sí todo estará bien, nadie tendrá que enterarse de nada. Insistes en bajar la tarifa y ahora mismo me pongo a hacer un escándalo. Tú decides – se llevó las manos a la cabeza y removió sus cabellos. Lo tenía justo donde lo quería.  
\- Escucha, voy a darte lo que quieres, pero no puede ser ahora mismo. Tengo que mandar a traer ese dinero, hacer las gestiones, mover algunas inversiones.  
\- Oh vamos, no hables como si eso fuera a dejarte en la bancarrota.  
\- No, pero me pondrá en aprietos si no lo recupero pronto.  
\- Pues entonces suerte con eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás?  
\- Espero que dos semanas a lo mucho. Dos semanas, si es posible se hará más rápido. En ese tiempo quiero que te alejes de nosotros, te mandaré a llamar cuando lo tenga todo… - sin dejarlo terminar de hablar ella empezó a reír.  
\- ¿En verdad crees que soy estúpida? No me iré a ningún lado. Me mantendré cerca para vigilarte. Si intentas hacer algo como timarme, hacer que me apresen o cualquier cosa parecida hablaré. No creas que no tomaré mis precauciones, alguien sabrá esto y si en caso me sucediera algo esa persona vendrá acá a contar la verdad. Quiero que tengas bien claro que no vas a librarte de mí tan fácil. Y si decides que es mejor deshacerte de mí a pagarme una suma tan grande entonces todos tus secretos se van a ventilar. No estoy bromeando – y eso Klaus lo tenía claro. Diez mil dólares, una maldita fortuna. Suspiró hondo, ya no le quedaba alternativa.  
\- Júrame que una vez tengas todo ese dinero te irás de aquí y no volveré a verte. Júralo.  
\- Eso ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, una vez me pagues desapareceré para siempre. ¿Acaso crees que tengo la intención de seguir viéndote la cara por más tiempo? Eres guapo, cielo. Pero eso no quita lo detestable que puedes llegar a ser.  
\- Entonces te irás lejos.  
\- Del país, si es posible. Me espera una vida de reina en Europa. Te sugiero que aceleres esos trámites, mientras menos tardes, más pronto me iré.  
\- Así será.  
\- La verdad Niklaus, no lo entiendo. Esa zorra está embarazada, ni siquiera han podido tener sexo. ¿Tan loco estás por ella? Claro que si, de lo contrario no estarías dispuesto a pagarme lo que pido con tal que no arruine su reputación.  
\- Cierra la boca.  
\- No me vas a salir que estás enamorado, oh no por favor. Deja el sentimentalismo, no te queda. Te quieres coger a la mujer de tu hermano muerto y estás pagando diez mil dólares para asegurar que ese cuerpo sea tuyo siempre. Vaya que eres un degenerado.  
\- Eres una mujerzuela, jamás podrías entender nada. Ni siquiera vale la pena explicarte.  
\- Una mujerzuela a la que gozaste mucho, por cierto. Tus insultos no me afectan, puedes seguir las veces que quieras. Ahora volvamos, me encanta como toca ese chico Matt, es un éxito.  
Genevieve se puso de pie. El precio por su tranquilidad estaba puesto, ahora el problema sería conseguir todo ese dinero sin que nadie en la familia sospeche.

* * *

(1) La moneda usada en la época es del Dólar de los Estados Confederados de América. Los dólares empezaron a imprimirse en el año 1864 (la historia inicia en 1865), por lo que está en auge. Diez mil dólares es demasiado dinero para le época, equivalente a decir que Genevieve le está pidiendo aprox. $100.000 en la actualidad.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Aunque no lo había comentado con nadie, e incluso decidió poner cara de molestia, Katherine estaba muy animada por el desfile de antorchas esa noche. No le había dado tiempo de fabricar la suya, pero se contentaría con ver el espectáculo. Siempre le habían gustado las antorchas, desde niña. Papá hasta le había hecho varias antes de morir, quizá por eso le gustaba tanto esa actividad, le recordaba a él.

Claro, estaba animada por el desfile, pero no iba a negar que le agradaba saber que esa noche vería a Enzo y que además tenían un plan juntos, por lo que estarían a solas. Desde de que Elena la haya salvado de una violación segura de parte de Damon, juró que haría algo para compensar a su hermana. No es que de pronto sintiera especial afecto por ella, era solo que deseaba agradecerle ese gesto de alguna manera. Un buen y único acto para con Elena no iba a cambiar nada, pero al menos era algo.

Llegada la noche Elijah pasó a recogerla, después de todo era su prometido aún, para su desgracia. Isobel y Elena los acompañaban, después de los saludos formales Elijah le dijo a su madre que él y Klaus querían hablar seriamente con ella del tema de los compromisos. Y aunque Isobel parecía contenta pues pensó que querían reafirmarlos y además anunció que Tatia regresaría pronto, a Kath eso le dio mala espina. ¿Por qué de pronto querían hablar de los compromisos? Eso sonaba bastante raro. Y lo peor era que su plan de casarse con Klaus estaba suspendido, de momento no encontraba la forma de acercarse nuevamente. Pero se mantenía con los ojos bien abiertos, cualquier oportunidad que se presente sería bien aprovechada.

Llegaron al fin al centro donde ya había bastante movimiento, todos estaban ahí esperando que se diera inicio al desfile. El ambiente estaba animado, ella iba del brazo con Elijah mientras buscaba con la mirada a Enzo. Cuando al fin lo vio lo saludó discretamente, ambos se sonrieron y el teniente se acercó hacia ellos. No podía creer que mientras más cerca lo veía, más sentía su corazón acelerarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, agradeció que no estuviera aún lo suficientemente iluminado para que la vean así.

—Elijah, ¿qué tal va todo? No lo había visto en todo el día —saludó él de lo más amable mientras Kath lo miraba fijamente.

—Perfectamente, gracias. ¿Conoce ya a mi prometida Katherine Pierce?

—Había escuchado que se apellidaba Petrova.

—Todos piensan eso —contestó ella—, es un error común, descuide.

—Como siempre es un gusto volver a verla, Katherine.

—Vaya, así que se conocían.

—Coincidimos una vez en el cementerio —explicó ella—, y en otras ocasiones más.

—Déjeme felicitarlo, Elijah. Va a casarse con una mujer muy hermosa, debe ser muy envidado por los hombres de aquí.

—Las hermanas Petrova siempre han sido muy conocidas por acá, así que supongo hemos sido envidados toda la vida —rieron. Aunque en realidad lo único que quería Kath era estar a solas con Enzo no veía aún la oportunidad. O eso creyó. De pronto Elijah miró molesto hacia una dirección y Kath se dio cuenta. Había una mujer ahí, una pelirroja que jamás había visto en el pueblo—. ¿Me disculpan un momento? Debo encargarme de algo.

—Claro, yo esperaré. Estoy segura que el teniente McMichaels estará encantado de hacerme compañía.

—Por supuesto —contestó él sonriente.

—Ya regreso.— Sin dar más explicación, Elijah se apartó y fue hacia la dirección donde vio a la pelirroja, quien de pronto se había escabullido entre la gente. Todo aquello era muy extraño, pero la verdad no le dio tiempo de pensar en eso cuando al fin tuvo a Enzo al frente y a solas con ella.

—¿Todo listo para hoy, teniente?

—Claro que sí —contestó animado—, deberíamos aprovechar ahora, antes que empiece el desfile.

—Buena idea, andando.

Los dos caminaron juntos hacia donde se encontraba Elena conversando con Anabelle. Al llegar la chica los miró con sorpresa, no entendía por qué esos dos estaban juntos. Pero no parecía ser nada malo, era solo como si fueran a saludar causalmente. A él Elena ya lo conocía de sus visitas a la mansión Mikaelson, pero no sabía que se tratara con tanta familiaridad con Katherine. Y aunque era su hermana, la conocía perfectamente. Sabía que planeaba casarse con Klaus, que incluso hizo lo posible para que Caroline abortara dándole a beber una infusión con esa yerba. Así que era sospechoso verla con el teniente, algo se debía de traer entre manos su hermana.

—Annabelle, me crucé con tu madre. Me pidió que te llamara, quiere hablar contigo.

—Oh... bueno. Ya vengo Elena.— Ella asintió mientras la chica se iba, ahora al fin estaban los tres solos.

—Elena, ¿conoces al teniente Enzo? Fue buen amigo de tu ex prometido Kol, que en paz descanse.

—Si, nos hemos visto antes. Buenas noches teniente, qué gusto verlo.

—El gusto es mío, Elena. El prometido de su hermana me pidió la acompañara mientras resolvía unos asuntos, pero veo que usted también está sola, ¿gusta acompañarnos?

—Claro, claro, no hay problema.— Elena los miró a los dos sin entender exactamente qué pasaba ahí. Algo se traían entre manos, eso no lo dudaba. Empezaron a caminar los tres juntos cuando pronto se dio cuenta de la dirección que tomaban. Directo a Jeremy Gilbert y Stefan Salvatore. Se sintió paralizada un instante, habían pasado varios días desde que no veía a Stefan, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas al instante. Sabía que Enzo había hecho amistad con los chicos del pueblo, así que acercarse a saludar era lo más natural, pero ella ya sentía que los nerviosa la ganaban. Cuando estuvieron más cerca Stefan se giró a mirarla fijamente y le sonrió. Los nervios seguían ahí, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle encantada.

—¿Qué tal jóvenes? —saludó Enzo—. ¿Listos para el desfile?

—Por supuesto —dijo Jeremy—, he visto unas antorchas muy interesantes por ahí, esto se va a poner bueno.

—Oh, por cierto Jeremy —dijo Katherine—, tu tío Jonathan te estaba buscando, me pidió que te avisara en caso te vea, y bueno acá estás. Estaba conversando con la señora Pearl y Anabelle.

—¿Dónde los viste?

—Por la pileta, hacia al frente.— Elena miró extrañada a su hermana. ¿Por qué estaba inventado todo eso? Ella vio como envió a Anna con su madre y ahora salía con eso de que tío Jonathan buscaba a Jeremy. Se sintió tensa, ahí estaba pasando algo muy raro.

—Ya vengo —anunció el chico y partió inmediatamente. Al parecer la mención de Anna había sido suficiente motivación.

—¿Les parece si antes de que empiece el desfile vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines? —dijo Kath muy animada—. Hay una bonita iluminación. ¿Nos acompaña, Stefan?

—Claro, estaré encantado.— Elena aún no entendía bien qué estaba pasando ahí. Pero de pronto Enzo y Kath se adelantaron, ella estaba ahí sola sin saber qué hacer. O al menos así estuvo hasta que Stefan tomó su mano suavemente—. ¿Puedo acompañarte, Elena? —decir que estaba roja era poco. Estaba haciendo ebullición verdaderamente.

—Si —respondió con voz temblorosa. Tomó su brazo y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia los jardines, siguiendo a Enzo y Kath.

Quizá era su impresión, pero ellos dos andaban muy rápido. Caminaron entre los árboles, se escuchaba sus voces aunque no conseguía entender lo que decían. Y para cuando se dio cuenta esos dos habían cruzado unos arbustos y no volvió a verlos. Ahora si estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

Nunca había estado tan a solas con Stefan, antes habían paseado juntos pero siempre con gente alrededor que podía verlos, ahora no había absolutamente nadie. Sin querer captó todo de golpe. Se deshicieron primero de Anna, luego de Jeremy. Les propusieron ir a pesar juntos para luego desaparecer y dejarlos solos. Así que ese era el plan desde un inicio, darle la oportunidad de estar a solas con Stefan. Y la verdad es que no podía creer que Kath se haya tomado esa molestia con ella, eso era demasiado para poder digerirlo rápidamente.

—Parece que nos abandonaron —comentó Stefan con gracia—, esos dos parecían muy entretenidos.

—Creo que han congeniado muy bien —dijo ella en voz baja. Estaba nerviosa, ahora que tenía Stefan para ella sola no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Es un hombre agradable ese teniente, hemos conversado mucho. Era un buen amigo de Kol, aún le duele mucho toda esta situación.

—¿A quién no? Fue terrible, han pasado varios meses y a mi aún me cuesta pensar en eso. Pareciera que él fuera a regresar en cualquier momento.

—¿Tú lo extrañas, Elena? —lo miró. Parecía en verdad muy interesado en conocer su respuesta. Se detuvieron, ahora se miraron de frente.

—No diré que lo amaba, porque no es cierto. Lo conocí de toda la vida, siempre supe que mi destino era a su lado aunque no quisiera. Y lo acepté, porque me parecía era un buen hombre y quizá me haría feliz. No hubo jamás nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera un beso. Y claro que él tampoco me amaba, por eso se casó con Caroline. No es algo que me ofenda, me alegro que haya sido feliz. Y creo que a todos nos hace falta Kol de alguna forma, fue un gran amigo.

—Lo fue —afirmó él sin dudarlo—, y tienes razón, ustedes siempre supieron que estaban destinados el uno al otro, pero ya ves que a veces las promesas y juramentos no valen nada cuando te enamoras de otra persona. Fue lo que pasó entre Kol y Caroline.

—Si, exactamente eso. ¿Pero por qué la pregunta, Stefan?

—Yo solo quería saberlo. Tenía dudas, pensé que tú... bueno que siempre quisiste a Kol a tu manera.

—Lo quise sí, como un buen amigo. Pero nada más.

—Ya veo...

—¿Por qué es importante para ti saberlo? —la miraba fijamente, hasta empezó a enrojecer otra vez. Y entonces él la tomó de las manos suavemente, sentía que toda ella se estaba derritiendo.

—Porque yo siempre supe que le pertenecerías a Kol pase lo que pase. Y alguna vez me pregunté si quizá tú estarías dispuesta a romper ese compromiso por alguien. Solo que ahora no hay compromiso que romper, eres libre.

—Lo soy.— Su corazón latía acelerado. Una parte de ella hasta podía presentir lo que iba a decir y no lo creía. Su pecho ardía de emoción.

—Tú no tienes que pertenecerle a nadie porque así tu madre lo decida, así no tienen que ser las cosas. Deberías poder escoger a quien amar.

—Eso es lo que he querido hacer desde siempre.

—¿Y si pudieras escoger? —sentía las palabras atoradas en la boca. Quería hablar, quería gritar y llorar, quería arrojarse a sus brazos.

—Yo... yo... —le temblaba la voz, pero ya no podía callarse más. Él apretaba sus manos, su rostro estaba cada vez más próximo al suyo—. Mi corazón ya te había escogido desde hace mucho, Stefan.

Fue rápido. Cerró los ojos y sintió sus labios posándose despacio sobre los suyos. La besó lentamente, todo parecía un sueño. Elena se abrazó fuerte a él, Stefan la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba. No fue necesario que él lo dijera. Él también la había escogido desde hace mucho.

* * *

El desfile de antorchas estaba ya casi por acabar, Stefan y Elena no aparecieron por buen rato así que Kath supuso que las cosas habían ido bien entre esos dos. Lo que sucediera después no era en verdad de su interés, ella ya había hecho su parte. Para ese entonces ella ya estaba nuevamente del brazo de Elijah y se encontraba cerca de la familia Mikaelson.

Caroline la había mirado con mala cara en varias ocasiones, pero eso era algo que no le importaba verdaderamente. Aún tenía deudas pendientes con esa mosquita muerta que le haría pagar con dolor algún día. Era como decían por ahí, la venganza es un plato que se come frío.

Enzo también estaba cerca, de a ratos se miraban discretamente y sonreían. Ella tenía que disimular delante de Elijah, no quería ser tan descarada. Y bueno, él al parecer estaba disimulando delante de Caroline, esta empezaba a darse cuenta de las miradas entre ellos. Kath se preguntó si quizá la viuda le contaría sobre lo que le dijo aquella vez en la cocina de la mansión Mikaelson. No quiso pensar en eso, porque si quizá Enzo se enteraba de algunas coas eso significaría el fin de su relación o lo que sea que tenían.

Y fue cuando el desfile estaba ya finalizando que sintió la insistente e incómoda mirada de alguien. Después de ver a los lados se dio cuenta que Damon estaba ahí. No lo había visto desde aquella noche, no habían hablado ni aclarado nada. Lo que menos quería Katherine en ese momento era acercarse al desgraciado, no podía perdonar lo que intentó hacer con ella.

Pero justo cuando creyó que podía evitarlo y cuando ya el desfile finalizó, Damon se acercó a saludar a Rebekah de lo más encantador posible. Empezó a saludar todos, dedicando especial frialdad a Enzo, y mirándola casi sin parpadear. Cuando tomó su mano la apretó con más fuerza, sabía que quería hablar. Y aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo sabía que era necesario, tal como había dicho él mismo esa noche, ellos dos tenían un plan. Damon sabía demasiadas cosas de ella, podía arruinarla si quería. Por eso, y aunque le moleste mucho, tenían que resolver sus diferencias y volver a trabajar juntos.

Después del desfile se dirigieron todos a una recepción en la mansión del alcalde donde se serviría ponche y algunos bocadillos. Kath aguardó un tiempo prudencial antes de excusarse un momento y salir hacia el jardín. Contaba con que Damon la haya visto, no pensaba esperarlo mucho tiempo. Aguardó unos minutos, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba giró y lo vio acercarse. Tenía un gesto de arrepentimiento que hasta gracia le causó. Pues bien, si pensaba pedirle disculpas, ¿qué esperaba para empezar a arrastrarse suplicándola?

—Habla ya, no tengo mucho tiempo —dijo seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Kath por favor, hace días que no estamos a solas.

—Y considerando los últimos acontecimientos no sé qué tan buena idea sea eso. ¿Quién me asegura que no intentarás hacerme daño otra vez?

—Eso fue un error.

—¡Claro que fue un error! Uno muy terrible por cierto, no sé si pueda perdonarte después de eso.

—Escucha, no era yo mismo. Había tomado mucho alcohol, no pude controlarme. Sabes que sobrio jamás te hubiera hecho eso.

—Oh... pobre de ti, habías bebido. ¿Y piensas que aceptaré eso como excusa? En verdad estás muy equivocado.

—Bien, bien. Esto que dije fue estúpido, el alcohol no fue excusa. Pero estaba muy celoso, creí que te comportaste así sólo porque conociste a Enzo, que me apartabas por eso. Creí que él te agradaba.

—Él me agrada —admitió sorprendiéndolo—, y si él me hiciera alguna propuesta del tipo sucia no dudaría en aceptarlo. He fantaseado varias veces con estar bajo o sobre él, parece delicioso.

—Kath... —le dijo muy serio ahora—. No me provoques.

—¿Provocarte? Lo estoy diciendo para que lo tengas muy claro. Tú y yo somos dos amantes, dos socios. Así como te revuelcas con cuanta mujer se cruce en tu camino sin que yo me ofenda, tú tampoco tienes derecho a molestarte si yo decido divertirme un tiempo con otro.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Claro que lo hago. Esas son mis condiciones, si quieres volver a tenerme en tu cama vas a tener que aceptarlas, no pienso tolerar ninguna escena de celos más y mucho menos que actúes como un macho posesivo sobre mí.— Damon se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Parecía estarlo meditando bien.

—Como quieras —le dijo algo fastidiado—, solo espero que no te lo estés tomando muy en serio.

—No lo hago —mintió. Ni siquiera podía definir lo que empezaba a sentir por Enzo, pero no quería pensar en aquello en ese momento.

—¿Entonces me has perdonado?

—No sé si algún día podré hacerlo del todo, Damon. No consigo olvidar lo que me hiciste aquella noche, la forma en que me atacaste, como estabas sobre mí y querías forzarme a pesar de mis ruegos. No saco de mi mente todo lo que me dijiste.

—Por favor, sabes que no hablaba en serio. Estaba ebrio.

—¿No dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad?

—Te juro que no es así, y no volverá a pasar.— Kath suspiró, no quería discutir más al respecto. Ahora había otro asunto por arreglar.

—Como sea Damon. Hablemos de otro tema, ¿cómo va tu plan con Rebekah?

—Voy a retomarlo y lo cerraré de una vez la noche de la fiesta de aniversario.

—¿Se puede saber cómo lo harás?

—Simple, provocaré una situación comprometedora.

—Una que haga dudar de la honra de la niña y termine en matrimonio. Un clásico.

—Los clásicos siempre funcionan.— Él sonrió de lado, una parte de ella se sintió más relajada. Por un instante sintió que volvían a ser los mismos—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Mi plan también está en pausa —dijo sin mucho agrado—, ahora sé que los Mikaelson quieren hablar con mi madre sobre los compromisos. Estaré atenta, si hay alguna oportunidad voy a aprovecharla.

—Si, esto está bien. Hay que mantenernos muy atentos.— Justo cuando Damon terminó de decir eso escucharon pasos bastante cercanos. Los dos vieron con sorpresa como una mujer salía detrás de una pared y los miraba con una sonrisa. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, aquella desconocida había escuchado todo y estaban en serios aprietos. Katherine la reconoció como la mujer que estuvo en el desfile, aquella a la que Elijah siguió sin darle muchas explicaciones.

—No se alarmen —dijo despacio—, ya estaba de salida.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó serio Damon.

—¿Y qué quieres? —agregó ella.

—De ustedes, nada. Aunque pensándolo bien si, voy a necesitarlos.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —preguntó Katherine. Lo que le faltaba, un chantaje.

—Necesito socios.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Damon.

—Voy a dar un golpe con mucho dinero de por medio y los voy a necesitar.

—¿A quién? —preguntó ahora ella sin entender.

—Soy Genevieve, por cierto. Y daré un golpe a Klaus Mikaelson...


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

—Debí venir hace mucho. Quiero decir, sabes que no es la primera vez que vengo a verte, pero nunca he podido pararme frente a tu tumba y hablar. Nunca le encontré sentido, hasta ahora no entiendo qué de bueno puede tener hablar delante de una fría piedra y pretender que en algún lugar me escuchas.

«Mi familia nunca fue particularmente religiosa, te lo había contado ya antes Kol. Aunque siempre pensé que había un cielo para nuestros muertos, ya sabes, el consuelo de saber que nos cuidan desde ahí a lo lejos. Puede que sea verdad, y vamos a suponer que sí, es la única forma en la que esto tendría sentido. Vamos a suponer que en este momento me miras con una sonrisa desde tu cielo, que estás feliz al ver mi vientre tan crecido, que estarás más feliz aún cuando nazca tu hijo.»

«En fin, no me voy con más rodeos. Kol, yo te extraño mucho, y también tengo miedo. Me haces mucha falta, lo que vivimos fue hermoso. Más que eso quizá, poderoso. Me dio ese empuje que siempre hizo falta para poder escapar de esa maldita vida que llevaba con los De Martell. Me liberó, me hizo feliz. Algo como lo nuestro jamás se olvida, ya había escuchado antes eso de que el primer amor jamás se olvida.»

«Pero tú no solo fuiste mi primer amor, significaste todo para mí. El que rompió las cadenas, el que me ayudó a emerger de ese mundo de sombras, mi gran amor. Extraño todo de ti, hasta tu risa escandalosa de vez en cuando, esa que fingía me hacía enojar pero en el fondo me daba mucha gracia. En cualquier momento nacerá nuestro bebé, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, ¿no crees? Y ha sido duro para mí aceptar que en verdad ya no estarás más.»

«Siempre vivirás en mi corazón, estarás presente cada día de mi vida. Nuestro hijo será un constante recordatorio, tu familia, tus bellos retratos, nuestras anécdotas. Vivirás para siempre, eso te lo aseguro mi Kol. Me costó aceptar tu partida, dejarte ir y no aferrarme a tu recuerdo para no sentir dolor. Claro que siempre habrán momentos como este en los que mi voz se quiebre y las lágrimas bañen mi rostro, pero te prometo que serán más los momentos de alegría los que recordaré.»

«Quiero pensar en un Kol siempre bello, sonriente, el que parecía ser una luz radiante para todos. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando te fuiste pasé los primeros días pensando constantemente que mi vida se había acabado contigo. Que pasaría el resto de mis días sobreviviendo, pensando en ti, cuidando a nuestro hijo... Pensé que nunca más volvería a amar de la forma en que te he amado. Me veía ya como un fantasma, andando por la vida como un alma en pena sin sentido ni ganas de seguir adelante.»

«Quizá hubiera sido así, ahora las cosas han cambiado tanto. Y es por eso que tengo miedo, Kol. Miedo y culpa, porque sé que no debería empezar a sentir esto por tu hermano. No, por Dios. No puedo. Te lo juro Kol, y sabes que yo no miento, te juro que no quería que esto pasara. Él llegó tan amable, tan comprensivo a mí. Me dio la mano que necesitaba para apoyarme y salir adelante. Me sostuvo, me cuidó, me adoró. Y yo no sé cómo, sin desearlo, sin poder detenerlo... Así pasó.»

«De pronto lo veía diferente, él también lo hacía. Ya no pudimos detenernos, por más culpa que sintiéramos, por más que ambos pensáramos que éramos unos traidores de lo peor, ahí estábamos. Buscando desesperadamente los labios del otro, disfrutando nuestras caricias, siendo felices cuando nos veíamos sonreír. Yo lo quiero mucho Kol. Lo quiero, lo quiero... lo adoro. No sé si lo amo ya, no sé si lo amaré algún día como lo hice contigo, o quizá de una manera diferente. Pero no quiero pensar en un futuro donde él no esté, quiero que siempre forme parte de mi vida, de la vida de nuestro hijo. No quiero perderlo como a ti, ya no quiero perder a nadie más.»

«Por eso tengo mucho miedo, porque sé que no debería estar sintiendo esto, y porque también creo que lo perderé. Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba, hubiera dicho Aurora. Klaus y yo somos ahora una especie de amantes, engañando a todos en la familia, con encuentros furtivos. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más durará esto? Él tiene un compromiso, está atado a otra y deberá casarse algún día. ¿Podremos revelarle la verdad a la familia? ¿Qué dirían ellos? ¿Lo aceptarían? No lo sé, todo es muy difícil. Me da miedo empezar a amarlo, me da miedo perderlo.»

«A veces pienso que quizá no debería detenerme a reflexionar tanto sobre esto que está pasando, solo vivirlo. Entregarme a él, olvidarme del mundo y ser feliz. Ya no quiero sufrir más, pero solo pensar en lo que podría pasar me pone muy triste. Yo solo quiero ser feliz, es lo único que he querido mi vida entera. Por eso, y aunque quizá allá desde tu cielo no apruebes esto, te juro en nombre del amor que te tuve que no dejaré que esto acabe mal. Se lo prometí a él también, nunca lo voy a abandonar.»

Cuando al fin paró de hablar sintió un alivio tan grande que fue incapaz de articular palabra por buen rato. Fue difícil empezar, fue difícil hablar con la voz entrecortada, las lágrimas mojando su rostro y sus ojos que apenas veían de tan mojados que estaban por el llanto. Pero al fin lo dijo, se liberó.

Era duro decir todo aquello en voz alta, expresar de esa manera sus sentimientos, sus temores, su culpa. No tenía a Aurora para compartir aquello como antes, no podía decirle todo eso a Klaus. Solo esperaba de todo corazón que exista ese cielo donde Kol la observaba y escuchaba, sería muy triste que su único desahogo haya sido una fría piedra. Sacó su pañuelo y se secó despacio las lágrimas. Era hora de volver al coche, aunque Klaus de seguro estaba cerca y la ayudaría a llegar sin problemas.

—Adiós amor, volveré pronto —dijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se elevaron al cielo, estaba despejado, un bonito día después de todo.

Caminó despacio para no tropezar en dirección a la entrada. Tal como imaginó, Klaus la estaba esperando, no se había alejado mucho. Él caminó hacia ella preocupado al notar que había llorado, sin decirle nada le dio un beso prolongado en la frente y luego uno suave en los labios. Con él a su lado se sentía mucho mejor, ya había logrado calmarse después de haberse desahogado frente a la tumba de Kol.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ya pasó —contestó despacio—. Me puse muy sensible, pero ya estoy bien. Quiero volver a casa, no me gusta estar parada mucho rato. Me duele la espalda.

—Vamos rápido entonces —la llevó del brazo, en verdad le hacía falta descanso. Sería un día largo después de todo. Esa noche era el concurso "Señorita Mystic Falls" para escoger a la representante de las damas para obras de caridad en el pueblo. Se la había pasado la semana cosiendo y bordando con las damas de la Asociación, ya todo estaba listo para la gran noche. Lo que necesitaba era descansar bien el resto del día y así estaría radiante para la hora del concurso. Aunque ninguna Mikaelson iba a participar ese año igual sería lindo ver ganar a alguna conocida, Elena por ejemplo—. ¿Y cómo te sientes? —preguntó Klaus una vez estuvieron acomodados en el coche.

—Todo bien, descuida. Solo necesito recostarme.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo mientras la mirada fijamente. Acarició despacio sus manos, tomó una y la besó. Caroline sonrió, era solo un gesto simple y hasta rápido, pero a ella le encantaba —. Hablaste con Kol.

—Oh... eso —dijo despacio—. Si, hablé. Necesitaba liberar todo lo que tengo contenido, cuando terminé me sentía mucho mejor. Como un alivio.

—Lo sé, cuando vine también hablé mucho con él. No podía dejar de hablar, simplemente fluía.

—¿Qué le dijiste?— Klaus dudó un instante, apartó despacio los cabellos que habían caído delicadamente sobre su frente y la besó.

—Le pedí perdón por no haberle dicho más seguido lo mucho que lo quería. Y le dije que te amaba con todo el corazón, pero que tenía mucho miedo de hacerte daño. Le pedí que me perdonara por eso también, por amarte tanto aunque no debería —sintió deseos de llorar otra vez, fue ella quien ahora se acercó y lo besó intensamente. Los dos compartían el mismo temor, la misma culpa. Eran tan iguales.

—Yo también hablé mucho —le dijo ella despacio una vez sus labios se separaron—. Le dije que siempre sería mi gran amor y que lo llevaría en el corazón hasta la muerte. Pero también le dije que sentía culpa por quererte tanto, porque después de él pensé que mi corazón se había secado para siempre y ahora no puedo apartarte ni detener lo que siento por ti. Le dije que no quería ni iba a perderte, que prometí nunca iba a abandonarte.— Demasiadas revelaciones para un día. No imaginó que le diría aquello a Klaus, sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, quería llorar otra vez pero de emoción.

Por un instante fugaz y hermoso vio como él sonreía antes de volver a besarla. Así estuvieron todo el camino del cementerio a la mansión. Solo besos y caricias, pensando que ojalá esos momentos duraran más tiempo, deseando prolongar esa alegría. Tenía miedo, ya se lo había dicho a Kol. Pero ya no quería ni podía escapar de eso. Sabía que de evitarlo iba a sufrir más, su corazón no iba a aguantar otra separación. Su mundo se iba a desmoronar el día que él no esté más.

—Caroline... —dijo él una vez estuvieron ya entrando a casa—. Te prometo, no... te juro. Te juro que nada ni nadie va a hacerte daño jamás mientras estemos juntos. Voy a protegerte, voy a amarte. Daré lo que sea por cumplir este juramento.— Ella asintió con una sonrisa. A veces cuando él decía esas cosas le parecía demasiado perfecto. O quizá todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y aunque así fuera no quería detenerse a pensarlo. Eran él y ella juntos a pesar de todo.

* * *

Aunque Caroline lo tomó solo como una ferviente y sincera promesa, cada palabra que dijo Klaus tenía un sentido real. Porque había una amenaza sobre ellos llamada Genevieve, y lo que acababa de hacer fue jurarle que nadie iba a hacerle daño. Que esa mujer no la iba a lastimar jamás. Sus ansias de deshacerse de ella lo hicieron acelerar los trámites para tener todo ese dinero lo más pronto posible, en una semana había juntado casi todo el dinero que necesitaba para pagarle a Genevieve, y esa mañana llegaron los últimos billetes del banco. Lucien había pasado a recogerlos y ahora Klaus los contaba despacio en su despacho. Ya estaba todo completo, al fin podría pagarle y acabar con esa pesadilla.

Durante esa semana su ex amante no había desaparecido, al contrario, se la pasó rondando a su hermana y a Caroline. Quería dejarle claro que no estaba jugando, que iba a hablar en cualquier momento y que era mejor darse prisa. Cuando estuvo seguro que la última remesa llegaría al banco la mañana del día de la elección de la Señorita Mystic Falls le pidió a Lucien que hable con ella y le diera la fecha de pago. Lo que menos quería era que lo presione o que se ponga a lanzar indirectas que levanten sospechas. Una vez terminó de contar todo el dinero suspiró. La pesadilla ya se acababa.

—Está completo —anunció—. Lo pondré todo en un sobre, estará listo para esta noche.

—Dijo que quería encontrarse contigo durante la elección. Me dará una señal, luego vas tras ella y le entregas todo. Fin del asunto.

—Si, fin del asunto —respondió, aunque no parecía muy seguro del todo—. Quiero que te encargues de ella. Una vez tenga ese sobre en las manos no quiero volver a verla por acá. La escoltas a New Orleans o a donde quiera ir, mencionó Europa. Si quiere irse del país mucho mejor, la acompañas hasta el puerto y no te vas hasta ver que su barco zarpa. ¿Quedó claro?

—Bien, bien. Si que la quieres bien lejos, ¿eh? Y pensar que antes solo pensaban en desnudarse.

—Cierra la boca, no debiste traerla para empezar.

—Oye, ya me disculpé por eso. ¿Además cómo iba a imaginar que acabaría chantajeándome? Amigo, si me hubieras contado que ya tenías una amante acá la historia sería otra.

—No tengo ninguna amante.

—¿Y entonces Genevieve te chantajea por nada? Oh por favor, descubrió lo tuyo con la viuda de Kol, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Que siendo sincero, jamás en la vida hubiera imaginado algo como eso...

—¡Ella no es mi amante!

—¿Entonces?

—Ella...—¿Cómo decirlo? Caroline no era una mujerzuela con la que se estaba divirtiendo, todo lo que le pasaba con ella era muy serio. Aunque no estuvieran juntos formalmente y a él aún lo atara un compromiso que se desharía pronto. Ella no era algo pasajero, jamás jugaría con Caroline—. Escucha, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso. Siento un afecto profundo con mi cuñada, es así de simple. Y no quiero que nada la lastime, menos en su estado. Un escándalo no le haría nada bien, quiero evitarle eso.

—Como quieras, voy a fingir que te creo.

—Me creas o no, eso no importa. No se hable más del tema. Le pagaré a Genevieve y adiós para siempre.

—Bueno, esperemos que en verdad sea así.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada Klaus, quizá solo estoy siendo paranoico. Pero Gennie es una zorra ambiciosa y lo ha demostrado sacándote todo ese dinero. Puede que en verdad se vaya, pero aunque así sea, ella sabe tu secreto. Y puede que quiera usarlo otras veces, sea verdad o no. ¿Lo has pensado?

—Claro que sí, y por eso te vas a encargar de que se vaya bien lejos. Para cuando quiera usar de nuevo ese estúpido chisme ya no será útil. Todo estará solucionado.

—¿Lo crees? Bueno, espero que si. Porque la cosa parece de nunca acabar, solo hay una forma de acabar con las chantajistas y no es nada bonita.

—Ni se te ocurra. Simplemente la escoltas a donde quiera ir y punto. No quiero saber nada más de ella y menos ganar problemas por su causa. Ya suficiente con lo que tengo ahora.

—Bien, bien. Supongo que puedo aprovechar y volver a New Orleans, acá claramente no soy bienvenido.

—Deja de decir tonterías, sabes que no es así.

—Oh, por favor Klaus. Tu cuñada "no amante" me detesta. Solo Rebekah tan linda como siempre me soporta, y eso porque es una dama de familia bien educada. Elijah tampoco quiere verme cerca porque cree que es mi culpa la presencia de Genevieve aquí.

—Eso es cierto —bromeó él. No quería disgustarse con Lucien, era su amigo después de todo. No fue su intención crear todo ese problema, solo quiso darle una "distracción".

—Bien, si es cierto —le siguió el juego—. Elijah no me quiere aquí, y el honorable teniente McMichaels también ya se hartó de mí. Creo que hasta tú lo hiciste.

—No digas estupideces, eres mi amigo.

—Pues no salimos a beber ni a divertirnos desde esa noche, me estás evitando.

—No es eso. Mi familia está de luto, solo estoy siendo respetuoso. ¿Además qué hay de malo ser un hombre decente? Algún día había que sentar cabeza y pues esa época ya llegó a mi vida.

—Lo cual sinceramente me parece bastante horroroso, somos jóvenes y Tatia aún sigue en Londres. Tienes mucho tiempo para divertirte.

—Lucien, ya para con eso. Las cosas han cambiado, yo lo he hecho. Y no me incomoda, estoy bien así. Tú continúas siendo mi amigo, pero si insistes en arrastrarme a la mala vida de nuevo voy a tener que tomar distancia, ¿estamos?

—Como quieras —dijo no muy contento—. Ahora, si me permites, iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y ver en qué anda Genevieve. Quizá me divierta un poco por ahí, nos vemos en la noche.

—Nos vemos.— Se notaba que Lucien no estaba nada conforme con la situación. Había perdido a su compinche después de todo.

Pero Klaus ya había elegido, se lo prometió a Caroline también. Era hora de comportarse, de ser un caballero sensato. No quería dejarse llevar por sus instintos nuevamente, sobre todo esa clase de instintos que lo arrastraban a la oscuridad. Sería un buen hombre, decente, sensato, honorable. Lo haría por él mismo, porque quería ser una mejor persona. Por Kol, porque a él le hubiera gustado que su hermano sea todo un ejemplo de caballero. Y por Caroline claro, porque ella lo merecía. No era un sacrificio, era algo que le daba mucho gusto. Por ella lo que sea.

Las horas pasaron, después del almuerzo familiar cada quien fue a su habitación y conforme se iba acercando la hora del concurso los integrantes de la familia Mikaelson se alistaban para una bella noche de gala. Él aparte estaba bastante inquieto. Esa noche le entregaría el dinero a Genevieve y le haría jurar que nunca más se aparecería en el pueblo, ni en New Orleans, ni en ningún otro lado. Temía, como había dicho Lucien, que eso sea un círculo de nunca acabar y que luego ella quiera más dinero.

Por eso tenía que ser bastante contundente con ella. Y discreto, no quería que nadie lo viera dándole dinero a escondidas a esa mujer, podía prestarse a murmullos.

Llegada la hora, los caballeros de la casa esperaron al pie de la escalera que las damas bajaran. La primera en salir fue Rebekah, y estaba en verdad preciosa. Aún seguían en luto, así que el vestido era de tonos oscuros. Pero junto con el peinado y las joyas lucía maravillosa. Su hermana era muy linda, siempre se lo había dicho. _"Ya debería tener un compromiso"_ , se dijo de pronto.

Había pensado en eso antes de la tragedia de Kol, y aunque ese tema había sido dejado de lado mucho tiempo ya era hora de buscarle un buen compromiso. Sus hermanos, Enzo y Lucien se deshicieron en elogios para ella haciéndola enrojecer. Y se veía más preciosa así, con las mejillas rojas y esa inocencia encantadora. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, no iba a entregar a su hermana a cualquier imbécil.

—Ya, dejen eso. Solo me hacen avergonzar.

—Tú deberías ser la Señorita Mystic Falls —le dijo Elijah—. Ninguna te llega siquiera a los talones.

—Eso es muy cierto —agregó Lucien—. Usted es hermosa, Rebekah. Pero esta noche luce especialmente deslumbrante.

—Espero verla participar el próximo año, Rebekah —le dijo Enzo ahora—. A Kol le hubiera gustado que ganara, él estaría seguro de su triunfo.

—El otro año sin falta —dijo ella sonriente, ya parecía menos incómoda que al inicio—. Aunque si mi cuñada participa tendré una fuerte competencia.

—En ese caso que gane la mejor —escucharon de pronto la voz de Caroline arriba de las escaleras, acababa de salir.

Ella también era un encanto. Aún con ese enorme vientre él la veía hermosa. Parecía una reina. Llevaba el cabello recogido y adornado con algunas joyas discretas. Aunque también llevaba un vestido oscuro eso no le quitaba el encanto. Suelto a la altura del vientre pero ajustándose perfectamente al resto de su cuerpo. Ella también estaba preciosa esa noche. Más que eso, arrebatadora.

Muchas veces se había sentido culpable por desearla aún embarazada, eso no podía estar bien. Pero luego pensaba que no tenía nada de malo, Caroline era una mujer hermosa y su embarazo no significaba que fuera de pronto una especie de inválida que nadie tenía que admirar. Desde allá arriba ella lo miró y se sonrieron, apenas dio unos pasos bajando la escalera cuando hizo un gesto de molestia y se llevó la mano al vientre. Sin pensarlo más, Klaus subió corriendo las escaleras para sostenerla, abajo también se alarmaron.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Enzo mientras se iba acercando.

—No es nada, este niño está muy inquieto y patea duro. Es solo eso, estoy bien.

—Vamos, baja con cuidado —pidió Klaus. Ella asintió y lentamente bajaron todos los peldaños de la escalera—. No te quitaré la vista de encima hoy.

—Cuñada, si no se siente en condiciones no hay problema —le dijo Elijah—. Puede quedarse, uno de nosotros también la acompañará.

—Nada de eso, no voy a arruinar la noche. Y ya les dije, fue solo una patadita, estaré bien.

—Me quedaré cerca igual —le dijo Rebekah—, cualquier molestia que sientas, por más leve que sea, me avisas. ¿Está bien?— Caroline asintió. Últimamente el pequeño Kol estaba más inquieto que nunca.

—¿Entonces nos vamos? —preguntó ella. Todos asintieron, Caroline se quedó sosteniendo su brazo mientras todos avanzaban. Ellos iban a paso más lento.

—Te ves muy hermosa esta noche —le dijo Klaus despacio.

—Tú también, hoy luces tan... perfecto —se miraron de lado y sonrieron. Esa parecía iba a ser una noche maravillosa.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Washington, tiempo atrás

— _Estoy bien_ — _mintió. No quería decirle a Kol sobre los golpes que le dio Tristán, no iba a preocuparlo más. Él ya estaba bastante alterado con la situación, incluso le contó que Enzo y otros oficiales tuvieron que detenerlo pues casi va detrás de la carroza para alcanzarlos, lo cual hubiera sido una imprudencia. Y Caroline no pudo mentir sobre la cachetada, aunque si ocultó lo demás. Si con decirle eso ya Kol estaba a punto de estallar de rabia no quería imaginar su reacción al saber de los otros golpes._

— _No estás bien, Care. Él te ha hecho daño, y eso tiene que acabar ya. Te lo prometí, amor. Tristán ya no va a lastimarme, yo me encargaré de eso._

— _¿Pero cómo? Aurora y yo tenemos prometidos, no podemos... Tristán no querrá, mamá mucho menos._

— _Pues intentaré convencer a tu madre, lo haré por las buenas. O sino..._ — _suspiró, para esas alturas ella ya estaba bastante asustada con lo que se venía_ — _. Tendrá que ser por las malas._

— _¿Cómo?_ — _Él la tomó de las manos y las besó. Quería huir de esa vida, quería irse con él. Pero seguía muy asustada, sabía de lo que Tristán era capaz y temía por la vida de Kol._

— _Caroline, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer?_

— _Lo que sea_ — _dijo sin dudarlo. Era cierto, a pesar de todo el miedo que podía sentir estaba decidida a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pase lo que pase, cualquier cosa era mejor que convertirse en la amante incestuosa de Tristán. Al escucharla decir eso Kol le dio un beso en la frente, ella lo abrazó y cerró los ojos. El corazón le latía con rapidez, sabía que él le haría una propuesta y esperaba no fuera demasiado para ella. "No importa, harás lo que toque. No vas a detenerte", se dijo con decisión._

— _Ven conmigo. Si tu madre no acepta mi propuesta, si Tristán no se echa para atrás, si ya no hay alternativa. Huyamos juntos. Nos casaremos y volveremos en unos días._

— _Él no va a aceptarlo_ — _dijo temerosa Caroline. Sabía que no se trataba de la palabra que le dieron a Joshua y Aiden, tampoco de ningún trato matrimonial. Tristán la entregaría a un hombre que jamás iba a tocarla para ser él quien lo hiciera en su lugar. Su hermano la deseaba y no se cansaba de repetirlo. No importaba que argumentos pudiera dar Kol, sea lo que sea Tristán no aceptaría entregarla a otro_ — _. Lo conozco Kol, sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Él no va a dar su brazo a torcer._

— _Pero tu madre si, ¿verdad? ¿No dijiste que a ella no le agradaba Joshua como marido para ti?_

— _Si..._ — _murmuró. Carol De Martell lo había comentado en una cena, por más dinero que ese Joshua pudiera tener no le agradaba para su hija. Tristán no le hizo caso, pero mamá hizo bastante obvio su descontento_ — _. Aún así no creo que sea suficiente para que cambie de opinión._

— _¿Y cómo crees que reaccionará Tristán?_

— _Querrá matarte_ — _contestó segura. "Y quizá lo haga", se dijo con miedo. Sabía que Tristán era capaz de coger su arma y matarlo ahí mismo, que no le iba a interesar que todo el regimiento vaya tras él. Después de todo era un hombre poderoso, para cuando los demás oficiales supieran del destino de Kol, él ya estaría bastante lejos. Sacudió la cabeza, se había armado ya toda una historia trágica en la mente. Eso no podía suceder por nada del mundo, no iba a permitirlo._

— _Amor, ¿y acaso crees que yo dejaré que eso suceda? No le haré nada a tu hermano, pero si viene a mi buscando morir no dudaré en enviarlo al infierno._ — _Caroline asintió, por más daño que les hubiera hecho, no le agradaba pensar en un Tristán asesinado. Quizá esperaba que algún día se recupere de su insana obsesión, que caiga en cuenta de que aquello estaba mal._

— _Entonces hablaré con tu madre pronto. Enzo también lo hará, los dos hablaremos. Vamos a librarlas de ese hombre, te lo juro._ — _La acercó a él y se besaron. Despacio, disfrutando de ese momento. Kol le había enseñado como disfrutar un beso, antes sentía asco. Con Tristán claro, él solo había logrado que se sintiera asqueada de sí misma, pero con Kol se sentía en el cielo_ — _. Confía en mi_ — _le dijo despacio_ — _, no voy a abandonarte nunca. Te amo, jamás te haré daño._ — _Y ella sabía que era cierto. Kol era todo lo bueno, él nunca se atrevería a lastimarla. Iba a confiar y esperar._

 _En esos días Tristán escoltó a Aiden y Josh a una estación de tren que estaba a un día de camino de su pueblo, ellos tenían que atender unos negocios y su hermano aprovecharía para hacer lo mismo. Una vez solas, Kol no perdió el tiempo. Se suponía que Enzo también acudiría, pero el general le dio trabajo y no pudo escapar de eso._

 _En una semana el regimiento partiría de esa zona de Washington, estaban cargados de pendientes. Pero Kol tenía el día de franco, así que apenas se enteró que Tristán estaba fuera no dudó en aparecer en la mansión de los De Martell. Caroline y Aurora lo vieron llegar por la ventana y se emocionaron, estaban ansiosas por saber lo que ocurriría. Apenas si lo saludaron discretamente, luego su madre mandó a que subieran a su habitación y no salgan para nada._

 _El tiempo que duró la conversación ellas lo pasaron hechas un manojo de nervios, sin conseguir sentarse un instante, caminando de un lado a otro. Caroline sentía deseos de correr hasta el despacho, de decirle a mamá que por favor le deje casarse con Kol. Era capaz de rogar de rodillas, haría lo que sea. Apretaba sus manos fuertemente, estaba en verdad nerviosa._

 _Cuando escucharon el galopar del caballo de Kol corrieron hacia la ventana, él estaba de salida y lo que tuvo que decirse ya había sido discutido. Sin pensarlo más Caroline corrió donde mamá, aunque esperó encontrar un semblante serio la halló bastante tranquila. Eso era una buena señal, al parecer la conversación con Kol había ido perfecta._

— _Mamá..._

— _Vino a verme el oficial Mikaelson_ — _dijo Carol tranquila._

— _Si madre, lo vi por la ventana._

— _Le has simpatizado mucho, mucho en verdad._

— _¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

— _Ya te enterarás, tengo que hablarlo con Tristán primero. Pero quizá haya un cambio de planes en tu futuro._

 _Tuvo que contenerse y no echarse a llorar como una niña de la emoción que sintió al escuchar aquello. "Un cambio de planes", su madre había sido bastante clara. Kol pidió su mano y mamá estaba de acuerdo con esa propuesta. Estaba feliz, sabía que era solo un pequeño paso, pero era bastante y le daba esperanzas. Sabía claro que Tristán se opondría rotundamente, que expondría razones más o menos lógicas y haría que su madre cediera._

 _O puede que no, aunque mamá había estado enferma en los últimos años siempre las había querido mucho y velaba por su futuro. Siempre les dijo que cuando llegue el momento ella sería quien les encuentre un agradable prometido, que ella tomaría la decisión final. Rezo ese día, rezó con más fervor que nunca antes. Le rogó a Dios que por favor ablandara el corazón de Tristán, que la libere de él. Era solo cuestión de esperar._

 _Tristán llegó esa misma noche, así que se podría decir que era un día cargado de emociones. Después de la cena mamá le dijo a su hermano que quería hablar seriamente con él en el despacho y les ordenó a las dos que vayan a su habitación. Las dos hermanas estaban al borde del colapso, incluso Aurora estaba nerviosa. Sabía que si Caroline lograba comprometerse con Kol ese sería un gran paso para que ella también lograra la libertad._

 _Entonces escucharon los primeros gritos, aunque no entendían bien que estaba pasando. Luego de un rato de duda Aurora abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Iban a escuchar todo, no importa que las castigaran después._

— _¡Bájame a voz Tristán! Soy tu madre y no te permito que me hables de esta manera._

— _Madre_ — _parecía más calmado, aunque ellas que lo conocían bien sabían que solo estaba conteniendo su rabia_ — _, entiendo que quieras intervenir en esto, pero no estás bien de salud. No sabes cómo son las cosas en realidad._

— _¡No vas a ser tú quien me diga como criar a mis hijas! Tú menos que nadie, eres su hermano, no su padre. Y quiero que eso lo tengas bien claro._

— _No sabes de lo que hablas._

— _Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo. Esos Aiden y Joshua son señores de dinero, es cierto. Pero son un par de desviados. Los vi besándose a escondidas en el jardín. ¿Crees que quiero eso para mis hijas? Una vida infeliz donde el marido jamás las toque, teniendo que aguantar sus pecados. Claro que no._

— _Y en cambio las piensas entregar a un soldado cualquiera._ — _Cuando escuchó eso ella y Aurora se miraron. Ambas apretaron sus manos fuertemente. El corazón le latía con rapidez, ¿entonces su madre estaba aceptando la propuesta de Kol?_

— _No es un soldado cualquiera, es un Mikaelson, de los Mikaelson de New Orleans. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero tiene esa familia? Son ricos, son prácticamente dueños de esa ciudad. Una unión entre nuestras familias sería muy provechosa._ — _Esa información la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Kol era rico? Jamás lo había mencionado, y tampoco fue algo que en realidad le importara mucho_ — _. Y he llegado a un acuerdo conveniente con él. Además él siente afecto por tu hermana, me parece adecuado que..._

— _¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!_ — _gritó Tristán colérico_ — _. No te lo permito, no vas a entregar a mi hermana a otro hombre que..._

— _¿Y no es lo que ibas a hacer tú, Tristán? Entregarla a otro hombre, a un desviado para variar. Yo me encargaré de lo que es mejor para Caroline. Y será mejor que te andes olvidando del compromiso de Aurora también. No quiero a ninguno de esos dos hombres que trajiste en esta casa._ — _Poco faltó para que las hermanas saltaran y gritaran de alegría. Solo se abrazaron fuerte, tenían los ojos rojos de contener las lágrimas. Aquello era demasiado cierto para creerlo_ — _. Es mi decisión_ — _concluyó su madre._

— _¿Acaso crees que a mí me importa?_ — _Si hasta hace un instante todo había sido alegría de pronto el semblante de las hermanas cambió por completo. La voz de Tristán estaba llena de desprecio, de rabia_ — _. Voy a hacer como que no escuché nada, mamá. Has estado alejada de todos los asuntos familiares por años y ahora pretendes jugar a la madre responsable. Estás loca si piensas que voy a tomar en cuenta tus estupideces. Yo ya he decidido el futuro de mis hermanas y tú no vas a abrir la boca al respecto._

— _¡Tristán! No te permito que..._

— _Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, madre_ — _dijo con desprecio_ — _. No me interesa tu opinión. Soy el hombre de la casa y las cosas se harán tal como yo ordeno. Y sobre ese Kol Mikaelson... Pues ahora mismo lo soluciono._

 _Escucharon más gritos de su madre, pero sobre todo pasos acercándose a la puerta. Apresuradas buscaron donde ocultarse, no querían que se desquite con ellas. Asustadas y al borde de las lágrimas vieron como Tristán salía del despacho con su arma en la mano y sin decir nada a nadie salió de la casa hecho una fiera. Caroline no pudo contener su llanto, Aurora la abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarla._

 _Sabía a dónde iba su hermano. A matar a Kol._

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Había sido un día cargado de emociones, no podía negarlo. Frente a la tumba de Kol se había desahogado bastante, y esa tarde recordó aquellos tiempos. La vez en que él fue a negociar el matrimonio con su madre y por poco sale victorioso si no fuera por el ataque de celos de Tristán. Ella siempre lo supo, su hermano jamás iba a dejarla ir y esa noche por poco le quita a Kol antes de tiempo. Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, después de todo al final su amor triunfo y estuvo casada con él hasta que la muerte se lo llevó. Y ahora estaba ahí, al lado de la familia de Kol, disfrutando de una bella noche.

La elección de la "Señorita Mystic Falls" estuvo muy entretenida. Esa noche todos vestían sus mejores galas en la mansión del alcalde, había mucha expectativa sobre quien sería la ganadora. Estaban concursando Annabelle, Hayley, Elena y otras jóvenes que conocía solo de vista. Había llegado la hora del baile y las concursantes bajaron muy bellas y elegantes las escaleras.

Anna bailaba con Jeremy, Hayley con Tyler y finalmente Elena con Stefan. Esos dos le parecían muy bellos juntos, hasta se atrevería a decir que había algo entre ellos. La forma en que sonreían, como se miraban. O como él la tomaba de la cintura para bailar, como parecían acariciarse con discreción.

Ella sabía de eso, muchas veces bailó así con Kol. A escondidas o delante de todos en el tiempo de ausencia de su hermano. Verlos le recordó a sus bellos bailes con Kol. Y también le recordó aquella vez cuando Rebekah tocó el piano y ella bailó con Klaus, fue esa vez que se besaron por primera vez. Jamás podría olvidar algo como aquello. Suspiró, sí que estaba siendo una noche entretenida.

Al fin llegó el momento de anunciar a la ganadora, y todos estuvieron muy felices cuando Elena salió escogida. Nadie mejor que ella para ese puesto, Elena era una muchacha muy agradable y de buen corazón, siempre dispuesta a dar la mano a los demás sin importar las circunstancias. Y pensar que esa chica había sido la prometida de Kol, quizá él estaría sorprendido de verlas como amigas después de todo.

También recordó que algunas veces sintió celos cuando Kol hablaba de Elena exaltando todas sus virtudes, discutían a la broma y luego se reconciliaban de una manera bastante exquisita. En fin, Elena había ganado. Hubieron aplausos, la chica sonreía sorprendida, como si no pudiera creerlo. Cuando la elección de la "Señorita Mystic Falls" acabó se repartió entre los asistentes más comida y bebida, la fiesta continuaba.

Caroline se entretuvo con Rebekah, Matt también las acompañaba, incluso Enzo. No muy lejos estaban los Mikaelson conversando con el alcalde y con otros jefes de familia del pueblo, hablando quizá de la firma del acta de fundación y de la celebración central de los próximos días. De a ratos Klaus giraba a verla, se miraban y sonreían. Ya tendrían su momento, deseaba estar a solas con él aunque sea unos minutos.

De alguna forma eso le recordaba a sus encuentros secretos con Kol. La ansiedad, los nervios, la emoción, el peligro. Y luego los besos rápidos, las risas disimuladas, la complicidad. Era curioso estar viviendo algo similar con su hermano, aunque ahora el miedo no era Tristán, sino saber que la familia Mikaelson no aprobaría su relación. Y que él siguiera comprometido claro.

En medio de la fiesta le pidieron a Matt que tocara algo en el piano. Aunque al principio parecía tímido, cuando se apoderó de las teclas se transformó por completo. Y esa melodía la conocía, Aurora la practicó mucho. Era la Sonata Nro. 12 de Mozart, adagio, si mal no recordaba. Suave, encantador. Todos contemplaban en silencio a Matt tocar. Cuando terminó se escucharon fuertes aplausos y esta vez le pidieron toque algo que se pueda bailar, estaban muy animados. Se dio cuenta de algo extraño entonces.

Lucien le dijo algo al oído a Klaus, y sin muchas formalidades este se fue del salón hacia la parte trasera. Se sintió extrañada, ¿pasaba algo? Estuvo un momento pensando si era buena idea seguirlo, puede que si. Puede que esa sea la oportunidad que esperó para estar con él a solas un instante al menos. Se excusó un momento y fue en la dirección en la que vio desaparecer a Klaus. No le prestaron mucha atención, la gente estaba en lo suyo, entretenidas con la música y el baile. Mientras iba avanzando entre los pasillos le pareció reconocer su voz, se apresuró pero justa antes de cruzar se detuvo. Él hablaba con alguien.

—Aquí lo tienes, es todo tuyo. Puedes contarlo si quieres.

—No es necesario, confío en su palabra señor Mikaelson —conocía esa voz. Se le hizo muy extraño, ¿qué hacían Klaus y Genevieve hablando a escondidas?— Confiaré, no creo que se atreva a engañarme ni a estafarme, acá debe estar todo el dinero prometido en nuestro trato.— _"Seguro es algún negocio"_ , pensó Caroline. No se le ocurría otra cosa, pero eso seguía siendo extraño. Mucho.

—Bien, ya lo tienes. Ahora...

—Si, si. Lo sé. Es hora de cumplir mi parte del trato, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, señor Mikaelson.

—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo.— Cuando terminó de decir aquello, Genevieve rió. Eso no podía ser un negocio común, había algo muy misterioso ahí. Algo que parecía malo.

—Vamos, cambia esa cara. Fue un buen negocio, ambos ganamos. Irregular es cierto, apresurado también. Pero bueno al fin, ¿no lo crees?

—Para nada. Ahora hazme el favor de...

—Bien, bien. Vaya que estás ansioso. Ya estoy de salida, cumpliré con mi parte, listo. Es una lástima que el negocio haya terminado tan rápido, con lo bien que nos llevábamos.

—Genevieve, tú solo...

—Relájate, deja esa ansiedad. Eres desesperante cuando estás así, no pareces un hombre de negocios. Si quieres puedes relajarte conmigo.— No le gustó nada aquello. Caroline frunció el ceño. No quería entrar ahí y reclamar, no iba a hacer una escena. Pero no resistió la curiosidad. Asomó discretamente la cabeza y luego no pudo apartar los ojos de esa escena. Genevieve estaba muy cerca de él. Sus dedos jugueteaban con su pecho, lo miraba fijamente, seduciéndolo.

—Aléjate de mi. Nuestro negocio acabó —dijo con frialdad total. Pero Genevieve sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hay que hacerlo, vamos. Solo una vez, como despedida.

—Estás loca, no quiero saber nada más de ti.— Él quería apartarse, pero esa mujer insistía. Ya Caroline no sabía qué hacer. Le quedaba claro que para Klaus ella nunca fue una desconocida como había indicado. Siempre la conoció, quizá mucho tiempo. Por eso tanta familiaridad. _"Me mintió"_ , se dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. A esas alturas y por lo que estaba viendo hasta podía afirmar que esos dos bien pudieron ser amantes en New Orleans.

—Cielo, eso no es negociable. O me lo haces ahora mismo o me arranco parte de la ropa y grito que has querido abusar de mí. Total, ya tienes historial, ¿no? ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que hiciste con Tatia?

—Aléjate —dijo él firme y la apartó nuevamente—. ¿No es suficiente con lo que tienes?

—Nunca será suficiente.— Fue ella quien lo besó, aunque Klaus la apartó rápido.

Harta de esa escena apartó la mirada y luchó por contenerse aunque fuera tarde. Ya tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y se sentía muy nerviosa. No debió ir hasta allá, no debió ver aquello. Sin pensarlo empezó a caminar rápido de salida, no quería escuchar ni ver nada más de esos dos. Amantes, claro que si. Genevieve una viuda negociante de New Orleans y él un soltero que seguro se daba la gran vida con su amigote Lucien.

¿Pero es que él no se lo había dicho ya? No era bueno, era lo que vio esa mañana. Un libertino. ¿Acaso no se había acostado con otras estando con ella? Y además le mintió, fingió no conocer a Genevieve, dejó que entrara a la casa, que se riera, que se burlara en secreto. Le había visto la cara. Todo ese tiempo le estuvo mintiendo.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento estaba llorando ya abiertamente. Y corría sin sentido fuera de la mansión, escapaba. Quería huir de ahí. No podía soportar ese engaño, no de Klaus. Confió en él, faltó a la memoria de Kol por él, se arriesgó por él. Lo había visto rechazar a Genevieve, pero eso no borraba las anteriores mentiras.

Quería quitarse ese dolor del pecho, esa terrible decepción. Estaba tan apresurada, tan fuera de sí, que no vio aquel muro cubierto de musgo. Se chocó directamente con él y cayó al piso. De pronto un dolor más agudo le nubló la vista. Le dolía el vientre. El dolor era similar a esa vez cuando casi pierde a su bebé. Lanzó un grito, una vez más veía todo negro. Lucho por mantenerse despierta, pero ya no pudo más. Había caído.

* * *

Un cochero escuchó el grito. Por curiosidad buscó el origen y no encontró a nadie cerca. Estaba ya por rendirse cuando vio a alguien tendido en el suelo. Se acercó rápido y vio a una mujer desmayada, aunque no fue eso lo que lo alarmó. La mujer estaba embarazada y su vestido estaba cubierto de sangre. Asustado, entró corriendo a la mansión a dar la voz de alarma.

Nadie supo exactamente como llegó Caroline ahí, según dijo antes de desaparecer solo iba a refrescarse un poco y la perdieron de vista por buen rato. El primero en llegar fue Enzo, apenas vio lo que sucedía empezó a gritar por ayuda, pronto apareció también la señora Pearl y un médico del pueblo. Los Mikaelson aparecieron poco después, Rebekah lloró angustiada, Elijah buscó de inmediato despejar el espacio de los curiosos y Klaus apareció poco después. Se había puesto pálido, parecía en shock. Fue casi como la otra vez.

La subieron a una habitación de la mansión del alcalde, tendrían que atenderla inmediatamente. El golpe que se había dado fue fuerte, la entrepierna de Caroline no dejaba de sangrar y temían que le bebé se hubiera lastimado o algo peor. Según el doctor Caroline estaba ya pronta a dar a luz, y quizá lo mejor era adelantar el parto para evitar que la madre o el bebé murieran. Hicieron lo posible por despertarla, para cuando Caroline abrió los ojos se quejó del dolor y lloró sin control. Le explicaron la situación y eso la desesperó más.

—Tendremos que cortarla —dijo el médico—, es un método que llaman cesárea. Solo eso podrá salvar al bebé.

—Por favor hágalo —lloraba Caroline—. Salven a mi bebé, hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Por favor, no dejen que muera...—La puerta estaba entreabierta, solo el doctor y Pearl estaban ahí dentro, pero los Mikaelson escucharon todo con preocupación. Klaus caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro, se notaba era el más angustiado de todos.

—Señora, debe tener claro una cosa. Usaremos morfina, pero esta operación va a dolerle mucho igual. Y puede que su bebé se salve, pero lo más probable es que usted no sobreviva.— Se hizo el silencio. Apenas escuchó eso Rebekah empezó a llorar y abrazó fuerte a Elijah. Enzo y Klaus se miraron entre sí, preocupados, llenos de miedo. Y Klaus quería estallar, aquello no podía ser cierto. Caroline podía morir.

—Si así tiene que ser no importa, pero salven a mi bebé.— Otra vez silencio. Klaus sentía deseos de entrar ahí y hacer algo, de abrazarla, consolarla, prometerle que todo estaría bien. Quería decirle que la amaba, que ella iba a vivir. Tenía que vivir, si algo le pasaba a Caroline todo acabaría para él.

—Pearl, rápido. No vamos a esperar más. Salvaremos a esta mujer y a su hijo.

La mansión del alcalde se hizo todo un alboroto. Después de ese incidente la fiesta se dio por acabada, la gente empezó a retirarse poco a poco, y los curiosos que quedaron se fueron apenas se dieron cuenta que estorbaban. Ahora el médico tenía dos asistentes más. Elena había estudiado enfermería durante la guerra y decidió prestar su ayuda, Rebekah también. A pesar de los nervios y del temor de perder a su cuñada y sobrino tuvo que ser fuerte y ponerse en acción.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más angustiados se sentían. Klaus golpeaba frustrado la pared con fuerza, se retiró varias veces de la habitación a llorar sin que nadie lo viera. Claro que estaba desesperado, no podía soportar el miedo de perderla. Se puso peor aún cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor de Caroline.

Ella se quejaba, decía que no lo soportaba, rogaba que pare. Quizá esa morfina no era suficiente, quizá había muy poco qué hacer. La idea de la muerte de Caroline lo enloqueció, ¿y si ella moría de dolor? ¿Si moría sin conocer al pequeño Kol?

Rezó. Rezó fervientemente como no lo hacía en muchos años. Rogó a Dios que se apiade de su Caroline, que la salve. _"Señor, ella es una mujer buena e inocente. No merece sufrir más, por favor déjala conocer a su hijo. No te la lleves, por favor. Haré lo que sea, te construiré una iglesia si eso quieres. Pero por favor, por favor...no me la quietes, yo la amo, por favor..."_ , rogaba mientras rezaba.

Y aunque generalmente el silencio es señal de calma, cuando se dejaron de escuchar los lamentos de Caroline temió en verdad que ella se haya ido. En la sala todos se miraron temerosos, era como si se hubieran quedado sin respiración. Quietos, casi sin respirar. Y fue entonces cuando se escuchó fuerte el llanto de un bebé. Su sobrino había nacido.

Klaus no pensó en nada más, se olvidó de todo y no resistió. Sin decir nada a nadie abrió la puerta de la habitación, necesitaba constatar que Caroline siguiera con vida. Lo que vio fue a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sosteniendo al bebé. Era pequeñito, más que ningún recién nacido que hubiera visto jamás, un bebé prematuro después de todo.

Las sábanas de la cama estaban manchadas de sangre por todos lados. Y sobre ella estaba Caroline. Viva. Respiraba lentamente, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, se notaba muy débil. Si quizá no había muerto durante esa operación lo haría en cualquier momento. Rebekah se apresuró a llevarle al pequeño a su madre, lo puso despacio sobre su pecho y al sentirlo cerca por primera vez, Caroline estalló en lágrimas. Aún tenía fuerzas para abrazar a su hijo, para mirarlo y saber que todo ese dolor y sacrificio valió la pena.

Finalmente Klaus salió de su asombro y corrió al pie de la cama. Alrededor se notaba que todos estaban agotados por el trabajo, apenas si prestaron atención a eso. El doctor iba a coser el vientre de Caroline, ya estaba preparando los instrumentos. Pero ella seguía en otro mundo, sintiéndose en las nubes al tener a su bebé sobre su pecho. Sintió entonces la caricia de Klaus, giró y lo vio a los ojos. No fue para él difícil darse cuenta que algo pasaba. Sus lágrimas habían sido de alegría, ahora veía tristeza en su mirada. Decepción.

—¿Por qué me hiciste eso? —dijo ella de pronto en voz baja, apenas si pudo escucharla. Luego cerró los ojos. Se había desmayado del dolor.

* * *

¿Hay vida inteligente en el universo? ¿Cuándo nos visitarán los aliens? ¿Marilyn Monroe se suicidó o fue un asesinato? ¿Existe el Santo Grial? ¿Por qué soy tan cruel?

Misterios sin resolver.

PERO QUE YA NACIÓ BABY KOL ESTOY LLORANDO 3


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

—Fue un milagro —concluyó Elena—. No sé cómo sobrevivió a aquello. Puedo jurarlo, creí que iba a morir, había perdido mucha sangre.

—Inocente de ella, eso debió haber sido muy doloroso.

—Fue terrible —aseguró.

Esa mañana Elena, Stefan, Anna y Jeremy estaban de paseo en el lago. Los Gilbert tenían una propiedad ahí con botes, así que los invitó a pasar el día. Se dividieron, no muy lejos de ahí iban Anna y Jeremy. Stefan remaba mientras ella le contaba lo que sucedió el día de la cesárea de Caroline. Había leído mucho al respecto cuando estudió enfermería, en teoría sabía cómo hacer una. Pero una cosa era tener la teoría y otra ver directamente una cesárea.

Había sangre por todos lados, Caroline lloraba de dolor, aguantaba como podía. Había perdido mucha sangre y era un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Después de cinco días de la operación se podía decir que la Mikaelson se encontraba estable. Seguía en cama, pero podía alimentar a su hijo. El resto del tiempo Rebekah y los otros hermanos se hacían cargo.

—Lo imagino, debieron estar todos muy nerviosos —le dijo Stefan, ella asintió. A ella se le escapaban las lágrimas de rato en rato. Limpiaba el sudor de Caroline, apretaba su mano y le rogaba que resista. Cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos Elena temía que estuviera muriendo, habían sido momentos de terror ciertamente.

—Se hizo lo mejor que se pudo, ahora me siento tranquila. Ella y el pequeño estarán bien.

—¿Y en verdad va a llamarse Kol?

—Kol Nathaniel. ¿No es lindo?— Stefan asintió. Desde esa noche del desfile de antorchas se habían frecuentado más, y aunque en ese momento moría por estar entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios tenía que contenerse, en el lago cualquiera podría verlos.

—Iré a hacerles una visita estos días, espero puedan recibirme. Es el hijo de mi amigo después de todo.

—Claro que te recibirán. Caroline no creo, pero Rebekah cuida del pequeño la mayor parte del tiempo, su madre aún está débil.

—Entiendo. Iré pronto, quizá deberías ir conmigo. Estas siendo una excelente Señorita Mystic Falls, Elena. Mira que tu primera labor ha sido asistir una operación complicada. Eres una heroína.

—Yo no lo veo así —dijo con modestia—, en realidad todo fue bastante crítico.

—Pero lo hiciste, ayudaste a ese bebé a nacer. Eres mi heroína.— Ella enrojeció. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Dios, estaba muy enamorada de él en serio.

—Chicos, ¿qué tal una carrera?— El bote de Anna y Jeremy estaba más cerca. Estaban ya por llegar al otro lado del lago donde había un pequeño muelle, ahí podrían detenerse y dar una caminata, sería entretenido.

—Vamos, a la cuenta de tres —dijo Stefan animado. Los dos chicos cogieron los remos y se pusieron en posición, las damas estaban también animadas por la carrera—. Una, dos, tres...

Apenas dijo eso ambos empezaron a remar lo más rápido posible. Cada una animaba entre risas a su barquero, estaban cada vez más cerca. El bote de Stefan y Elena iba a la delantera. Pasaron cerca de unas rocas, ya casi llegaban al muelle y fue en ese momento cuando golpearon algo que se asomó por el agua. Sonó fuerte y los detuvo un instante, a causa de ese incidente fueron Anna y Jeremy quienes se proclamaron ganadores del reto. Pero Stefan lucía preocupado, habían golpeado algo y sea lo que sea estaba debajo del bote.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué se detuvieron? —preguntó Jeremy extrañado.

—Golpeamos algo —anunció Stefan.

—Oh, ¿es grave?

—No lo creo.

—Me parece que está debajo —le dijo Elena. Stefan asintió, cogió uno de los remos y apoyándose en una roca se impulsó a un lado.

Fue entonces que surgió algo que los dejó impactados unos segundos y acabó con fuertes gritos de parte de las damas y con gestos de estupefacción por parte de los jóvenes caballeros. Lo primero que vieron surgir fueron algo parecido a algas, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que eran cabellos rojizos. Los cabellos cubrían un rostro familiar y una vez en la superficie del agua lo vieron. Estaba blanco, no pálido, era blanco de verdad. Un blanco de muerte.

Y no solo eso, tenía las mejillas cortadas, puede que alguna vez haya corrido sangre por ahí, pero ahora solo quedaban dos marcas grotescas que se prolongaban desde los labios como una macabra sonrisa. Un cuerpo sin vida había emergido de las aguas del lago de Mystic Falls.

Ese cadáver era de Genevieve.

* * *

Los cinco días después de la cesárea habían sido complicados. Caroline perdió mucha sangre y necesitaba descanso absoluto. Con cuidado la llevaron a la mansión Mikaelson, era mejor un ambiente familiar para que se sienta más segura. Podía darle de lactar al bebé, pero nada de pararse de la cama. Necesitaban que la herida cicatrice, le quedaría una marca toda la vida pero en realidad eso le importaba muy poco.

Lo único importante ahí era que su bebé nació y que ella estaba con vida. Se sentía morir, todo el cuerpo le dolía, en especial la zona por donde sacaron a su bebé. Débil, cansada, sin poder moverse. Solo esperaba poder volver a ser la misma pronto.

En cambio los Mikaelson estaban muy felices con su sobrino. Rebekah cuidaba de él ya que al ser prematuro requería de atenciones especiales. Elijah estaba encantado, ni hablar de Klaus. Ese era el pequeño Kol, su sobrino, hijo de su hermano querido. Y claro, Enzo era otro que estaba encantado con el bebé. No los unía un lazo de sangre, pero él lo llamaba "sobrino". Y quizá Kol Nathaniel lo conocería así cuando crezca, como el tío Enzo, buen amigo de su padre.

El primer día en casa fue bastante tenso, todos estaban felices por la llegada de pequeño Kol pero a la vez temían por la vida de Caroline. Ya luego ella empezó a dar señales de mejora, según el médico solo necesitaba una buena alimentación y descanso absoluto. Si seguían al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, Caroline estaría bien muy pronto.

Pero dentro de todo eso había algo que preocupada mucho a Klaus. El día del nacimiento de su sobrino ella le dijo algo, le reclamó algo que había hecho con mucha tristeza y decepción. Quería saber a qué se refería ella pues no lograba entender nada y eso lo angustiaba mucho. Pero la noche el día anterior mientras todos descansaban él fue a su habitación.

La encontró despierta, le estaba fastidiando el corte y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Al verlo entrar la notó triste, esa mirada aparecía otra vez. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó sus manos. No entendía qué pasaba, pero sea lo que sea iba a solucionarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, amor? ¿Acaso te he hecho daño?

—Te vi con esa mujer. Con Genevieve.— Apenas escuchó aquello fue como si sobre él cayera una cubeta de agua fría. Eso no podía estar pasando, ¿acaso escuchó toda la conversación? ¿Vio el beso? ¿Qué más vio?— Ustedes eran amantes.— No fue una pregunta, era una afirmación. Caroline estaba convencida de eso.

—No, Caroline no es como piensas, nosotros...

—Por favor —le dijo con voz entrecortada—, no me mientas más, por favor...—Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Klaus solo logró sentirse un miserable. Claro, eso es lo que era. ¿No había jurado que jamás la lastimaría? Y ahí estaba haciéndola sufrir. Quizá por eso tuvo el accidente que la llevó a tener que someterse a esa operación. Todo fue por su maldita culpa, él le causó todo ese dolor.

—Amor, escucha —besó sus manos, luego su frente. Los ojos de Caroline se llenaban de lágrimas y sabía que no había forma de detener ese llanto. _"Soy un asco, miren lo que he hecho. Ella no lo merece, ella menos que nadie"_. Él también sentía deseos de llorar. No podría jamás personarse haberla llevado hasta ese punto.

—Solo la verdad —insistió ella. Klaus asintió, ya no valía la pena ocultar nada.

—Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara. Genevieve fue mi amante en New Orleans, es cierto. Lucien la trajo, no sé por qué, no la veía desde antes de la muerte de Kol.

—¿Y qué tratos tenías con ella?

—Me estaba chantajeando.— Cuando escuchó eso Caroline abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó en silencio esperando una explicación más extendida—. No sé cómo, pero lo supo. Quizá Lucien hizo un comentario indiscreto sobre nosotros. Pero me amenazó, me dijo que si no le daba diez mil dólares iba a hacer un escándalo. Que te haría quedar como una oportunista, que nos iba a arruinar. Le pagué, lo único que quería era que se vaya, no quería que esa mujer te perturbe. Por eso ella las rondaba, por eso vino a esta casa. Quería amenazarme, quería que supiera que podría abrir la boca en cualquier momento. Es eso, puedo jurarlo. No te dije nada porque no quería alterarte, temía por tu embarazo. Quise solucionar este problema solo y se salió de mis manos.

—Oh por Dios... —dijo ella muy sorprendida—. Pero esa mujer... cielos se veía tan decente... ella incluso vino... ella...

—Era parte de su amenaza, si la echaba haría un escándalo. Ni por un instante quise que ella se involucrara contigo pero tuve que aguantar.

—Cielos... eso ha sido terrible.

—Pero Genevieve está fuera de nuestras vidas ahora, ya le pagué, ya se fue para siempre —tomó sus manos, las apretó fuerte. Caroline lo miró, parecía aún confundida por la situación, pero al menos ya no tenía esa mirada llena de rechazo hacia él—. Caroline, te juro que jamás quise que las cosas llegara a este punto. Ni por un instante quise lastimarte, jamás. Si viste lo que sucedió entre ella y yo notaste que la rechazaba, no la quería ver más. No quise mentirte, solo oculté información por tu bien y el del bebé. Lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname.— Ella lo quedó mirando en silencio un momento, asintió levemente.

—Por favor, déjame descansar. Estoy muy confundida.

—Caroline, te juro que...

—Ya lo sé, tuviste las mejores intenciones. Pero Aurora decía que de buenas intenciones estaba lleno el infierno. Lo siento, tengo que pensarlo. Déjame sola.

Se apartó lentamente. Aunque le dolía, aceptaba que había cometido muchos errores y llevó mal la situación. A causa del golpe y caída por poco Caroline casi muere. _"Por mi culpa"_ , se dijo sintiéndose terrible. Eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar y tampoco se podía quitar de la cabeza aquello. Ese parto pudo terminar con el bebé y ella muertos, si hubiera sucedido aquello probablemente él estaría en ese momento frente a su arma, cargándola y redactando una carta de despedida para su familia.

Si Caroline y el bebé hubieran muerto por su culpa, así suene cobarde, el único camino que veía para él era la muerte. "Vamos, no pienses de esa manera. Pase lo que pase debes ser fuerte", pensó. Si, claro que era fácil decirlo, pero otra ponerse en esa situación. La muerte de Kol casi lo hunde en la depresión, si no fuera por la presencia de Caroline sin duda estaría destruido. Y aunque ahora ella y el bebé estaban bien, eso no significaba que ellos dos estén en las mejores condiciones. Caroline tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo, esa desgracia sucedió por su culpa. Él se odiaría.

Al amanecer del siguiente día todo lucía en orden en la mansión Mikaelson. El bebé lloraba, Rebekah lo atendía. Bajaban todos a desayunar y pequeño Kol ya estaba dormitando al lado de su madre. Pasado el susto del parto de Caroline estaban ya todos muy animados. Bekah no dejaba de hablar de su bello sobrino, Elijah ya hasta hacía planes de remodelación de la mansión en New Orleans, y Enzo hablaba de lo mucho que se parecía a Kol. Él solo sonreía al escuchar todo aquello, era cierto.

El bebé Kol era una preciosura, recordaba vagamente el rostro de su hermano al nacer pero hasta se atrevía a asegurar que eran idénticos. "Más hermoso aún", pensaba. Y claro, si era una mezcla perfecta de Kol y Caroline. No se había atrevido a cargarlo, era tan pequeño y le asustaba hacerlo. Eso y la culpa, cuando lo veía recordaba que por su culpa el bebé llegó al mundo en un parto tan riesgoso.

Casi a la hora de almuerzo él estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico. Esa mañana cuando subió a saludar a Caroline después del desayuno ella se había quedado dormida al lado de su bebé, así que Rebekah los cuidaba a ambos. Aparentemente sería una mañana como cualquier otra, sin novedades. Habían aplazado esa seria conversación con Isobel a causa del nacimiento del bebé, lo que menos querían era que esa mujer llegue a la mansión a armar algún escándalo que perturbe a la madre y al recién nacido.

Estaba tan distraído leyendo el periódico que apenas vio llegar a Enzo. Solo que cuando levantó la mirada se quedó paralizado. El hombre estaba pálido, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó dejando de lado el periódico.

—Si, vengo del pueblo. Sin querer me enteré de las novedades.

—¿Sobre el desfile del día de los Fundadores?— Algo le decía que nada tenía que ver con ese tema. Tenía una corazonada, algo malo había pasado.

—No Klaus, es algo bastante serio. Esta mañana estaban Elena, Jeremy, esa joven Anna y Stefan Salvatore paseando en bote en el lago. Cuando estaban por salir encontraron algo, las pobres chicas aún están con una crisis nerviosa después de lo que vieron.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

—Un cadáver.

—Oh por Dios, ¿acaso alguien se ahogó? ¿Alguien del pueblo?

—No Klaus, lo peor no es eso. Es claramente un asesinato. Escuché algo de lo que dijo el sheriff, tenía marcas de soga en el cuello. Y marcas en el rostro, algún maniático le hizo cortes a la altura de la boca, como si quisiera hacerle una sonrisa gigante y macabra.— Ya para ese entonces Klaus había palidecido también. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ese método de asesinato, esa frialdad... " _Oh no, por favor no. No ahora maldita sea..."_

—Vaya yo... eso es terrible.

—Hay un asesino en el pueblo, la noticia se está expandiendo y esto será histeria colectiva. Tengo entendido que nunca ha pasado algo así en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

—Para nada, Mystic Falls siempre ha sido un pueblo pacífico. ¿Y al menos han identificado el cadáver de ese inocente?

—Eso es justamente lo que quería decirte. Si, la reconocieron, a pesar de las marcas y todo. Es Genevieve, la amiga de Lucien que vino a cenar. Ella es la víctima.

—Por Dios...—No logró decir nada más. Se llevó las manos al rostro, no salía de su impacto. Genevieve asesinada en su pueblo, arrojada al lago con el rostro marcado por un maniático. Lo peor, lo más horrible de todo aquello, es que él sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Sentía que las manos le temblaban, eso era demasiado para asimilar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo... cielos Enzo, no lo sé. La conocía poco, pero aún así es terrible lo que me cuentas. No puedo creerlo.

—Lo sé, si hasta hace poco estuvo sentada acá con nosotros y ahora... —suspiró. Todo aquello no solo era terrible. Era una verdadera catástrofe.

—¿Sabes dónde está Lucien?

—No tengo idea, pero sería bueno que lo busques. Necesitamos contactar con la familia.

—Claro, claro. Enzo por favor, no vayas a comentar nada de esto con Bekah o Caroline. Eso las alteraría mucho. Es muy pronto para que lo sepan.

—Descuida, seré una tumba. Mientras ellas no salgan de acá todo estará bien.— Klaus asintió. Se puso de pie y se excusó, tenía que irse de ahí.

Se sentía hasta mareado, quería salir de ahí, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, montar a caballo. Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de lo que acababa de enterarse. No era que sintiera afecto por Genevieve, es cierto que la quería lejos de su vida pero tampoco fue a los extremos de desearle la muerte, y menos una muerte como aquella. Casi podía imaginar el rostro de la pelirroja, los cortes en su rostro, la sangre seca. Le dieron nauseas de imaginar esa escena, no quería pensar más en aquello pero sabía perfectamente que sería imposible.

Como Enzo había dicho, aquello iba a generar una histeria colectiva en el pueblo que temería el asesino esté en cualquier lado. Pero claro, no solo por la reacción de la gente. Era algo peor, lo verdaderamente terrible de todo. "Yo sé quién es el asesino".

Había ya llegado al establo donde dejaban sus caballos cuando escuchó a un jinete acercándose. Ni bien lo vio su rostro se transformó por completo. Cuando Lucien apenas estaba deteniéndose, Klaus ya estaba a su lado y en un instante lo cogió fuerte de la camisa hasta hacerlo caer al piso. El caballo se asustó y avanzó a un lado, Lucien apenas era consciente que tenía a Klaus encima cuando recibió el primer puño. Luego de unos segundos le dio tiempo para ver el rostro amargo de Klaus, de ver sus puños apretados. De tener claro que el Mikaelson era capaz de destrozarlo en ese momento.

—¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡En mi pueblo! ¿Cómo es que has sido tan imbécil?

—Vaya... te enteraste —dijo sin mucha sorpresa. Escupió a un lado la sangre que le causó aquello golpe. No parecía muy molesto, actuaba con toda frialdad sin inmutarse. La misma frialdad que tuvo al hacerle eso a Genevieve.

—¡Por supuesto que me entere! Todo el maldito pueblo se enteró.

—Y con lo pesado que estuvo cargarla para arrojarla al lago. Si quieres saber, la arrojé con una roca amarrada, se supone que no debió emerger nunca... Supongo que el nudo no fue tan fuerte como pensaba.— Aquello le dio aún más rabia. Es tranquilidad con la que hablaba, como si hubiera ido a hacer un recado casual y no a matar a una persona. Estuvo tentado a darle otro golpe pero se contuvo, no quería que nadie los encuentre discutiendo.

—¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Te dije que la escoltaras, no que la mataras!

—Era básicamente lo mismo, me pediste que la sacara del pueblo para que no te molestara más. Pero ambos sabíamos que ese chantaje nunca iba a acabar, así que decidí arrancar el mal de raíz. Muerta la perra, muerta la rabia.

—¡Pero qué te ocurre! ¿Es que acaso estás loco?

—Bueno, si. Un poco siendo sincero. Aunque eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Por eso no dudaste que fui yo el asesino.

—Claro que no lo dudé, estuve seguro apenas supe lo de los cortes en la cara. Es tu maldito sello personal.

—Ah eso es cierto... ha pasado tanto tiempo. Casi se me había olvidado como hacerlo.

—¿Es que acaso eres estúpido? ¡La policía lo sabrá! Cuando se enteren de los asesinatos seriales hace cuatro años en New Orleans con la misma "marca" sabrán que tiene relación. ¿Y quién es el extraño que ha venido desde allá? Lucien, será cuestión de tiempo para que te capturen.

—Oh no, no. Nada de eso. Me cubrirás, lo harás como las otras veces, ¿no Klaus? Después de todo estos asesinatos tienen que ver contigo. Imagina, si me capturan y se enteran que Genevieve tenía una relación contigo, que te chantajeaba y todo. ¿No sería lógico pensar que lo hice por encargo tuyo?

—¡Infeliz!— Esta vez ya no pudo aguantar. Le dio fuerte con el puño, en serio sentía deseos de golpearlo hasta dejar inconsciente—. ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Es eso? ¿Ahora serás tú quien me chantajee?

—No Klaus, ¿cómo crees? Somos amigos, ni siquiera voy a molestarme por estos golpes, sé que estás muy tenso con todo esto del parto de Caroline. Solo te recuerdo que a ninguno de los dos le conviene que se enteren de quien es el verdadero asesino, ¿no? Ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar unidos.— Sentía mucha rabia. Rabia e impotencia, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Él tenía razón, si capturaban a Lucien y se enteraban del vínculo que él tuvo con Genevieve de seguro que lo culparían también.

—Yo... veré la forma, algo... algo se me ocurrirá.— Y se le tenía que ocurrir, no le quedaba alternativa. Salvarle el pellejo a Lucien sería hacerlo con él mismo. Después de todo no sería la primera vez.

—Eso está bien, amigo. Los zorros como nosotros no debemos pelearnos, tenemos que estar unidos.— Lucien se puso de pie, sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la sangre que tenía en los labios—. Diré que me pelee en el bar, no creo que hagan muchas preguntas.

—Espero —le dijo con desconfianza. Ahora si que estaba metido en un lío tremendo.

—Por cierto —abrió su saco y de entre los bolsillos interiores sacó un sobre que reconoció pronto. Ahí puso el dinero que le dio a Genevieve—, se lo quité a la perra, está completo. Puedes contarlo —se lo tendió. Luego de unos segundos de duda Klaus lo tomó.

—Ella había amenazado, dijo que tenía un respaldo. Que si algo le pasaba todos se enterarían de la verdad.

—No lo creo, la torturé un poco para que suelte la verdad y me confesó que solo lo dijo para asustarte. Pobre estúpida. En fin, ya está bien muerta. Eso le pasó por meterse con nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? Lucien, no hay un nosotros. No somos socios en esto, yo no te ordené que mataras a Genevieve. Lo has hecho porque has querido.

—Si Klaus, como quieras. Somos amigos, estamos juntos en esto quieras o no. Que nunca se te olvide. Si yo caigo, tú también.

Lucien no dijo nada más, solo se dio la mediavuelta y siguió con su camino a la mansión muy tranquilamente. Después de unos segundos de quedarse quieto finalmente Klaus cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro. En verdad sentía deseos de explotar, de llorar, de gritar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no ahora cuando su sobrino acababa de nacer. Apretó los ojos. No solo necesitaba desahogarse de esa manera. Necesitaba a Caroline. Necesitaba llorar abrazado a su vientre.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

 _Londres_

Estaba asustada, sonreía de puro nerviosismo. Esa mañana Aurora De Martell acababa de convertirse en la señora Aurora Rosza en una concurrida boda. Mucho se hablaba sobre lo fino del vestido, lo bella que se veía ella, lo elegante que lucía el novio. Y la fiesta daría que hablar, toda la alta sociedad londinense se había congregado en el gran salón de la mansión de Joshua para festejar con los novios. Y ella estaba ahí, sonriente, bailando una suave tonada con su esposo.

Él parecía contento, o quizá solo estaba animado por la fiesta. En cambio ella sentía deseos de gritar a todo mundo porque sabía que ese era su fin. Se había casado, y esa noche de bodas sería para Tristán.

Tatia se quedó en Londres tal como prometió. Le pidió a Tristán enviara una carta a su madre en América para que no se moleste. Y como a Tristán le gustaba ver contenta a su hermana, además de presentarse como el gran señor que era, prometió que llevaría personalmente a Tatia a casa cuando todos regresaran a América.

Eso claro que puso nerviosa a Aurora, lo que menos quería era que Tristán se cruce con Caroline o que siquiera tenga noticias de ella, solo esperaba que para ese entonces su hermana ya no esté en el pueblo. La extrañaba mucho claro, siempre se preguntaba cómo estaría ella. Pero prefería dejar de verla unos años más antes de condenarla nuevamente al martirio que era vivir con Tristán.

Los días habían pasado y al fin se celebró la boda. Ella trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero lo único que lograba era reírse y sonreír de puros nervios, parecía a cada momento al borde de la histeria o de estallar en lágrimas."Inocente, está nerviosa", comentaban las damas mayores con cierta ternura. Tatia aún estaba en la fiesta, su amiga la había felicitado varias veces, aunque Aurora solo sintiera deseos de rogarle su ayuda.

Quería contarle la verdad, quería encontrar una manera de evitar que Tristán esa noche la tome como su mujer. Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. La fiesta continuaba y ella sentía la insistente mirada de su hermano sobre ella. Él también la había felicitado, bailó con ella mientras la miraba con deseo y la acariciaba con supuesta ternura. Todos veían a un buen hermano que entregaba a su pequeña princesa al esposo y sentía ciertos temores. Ella temblaba con cada caricia, porque sabía lo que le esperaba. Y aunque trataba aunque sea de evadir la realidad con Josh, igual era muy difícil. Ni siquiera Aiden lo soportó, desapareció en medio de la fiesta sin dar explicaciones.

Y la hora había llegado. Cuando le avisaron discretamente que era hora de subir a la habitación con su esposo para la noche de bodas por poco entra en una crisis nerviosa. Intentaba controlar sus risas, se paralizó, no podía siquiera caminar. Poco a poco Josh la sacó del salón y subieron a las habitaciones del tercer piso. Según se había acordado, Tristán esperaría una hora para guardar apariencias antes de subir.

Una vez estuvo sola con Josh, Aurora rompió a llorar. Ya no podía contenerse más, cayó de rodillas al piso y ahí empezó a llorar desesperadamente. No quería que pase aquello, no podía hacerlo. Josh intentó calmarla en vano, apenas escuchaba lo que él tenía que decirle.

—¡Ya basta Aurora! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos solo una hora.

—¿Qué?— Ella levantó la mirada, no entendió bien lo que quiso decir. Fue entonces cuando Aiden llegó, vestía ropa cómoda, como si fuera a viajar.

—Vamos, el carruaje está esperando.— Josh la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ¿pero qué estaba pasando ahí?

—Yo no...

—Aurora —dijo Josh muy tranquilo—. ¿En serio creíste que te iba a dejar a merced de ese depravado? Eres mi esposa ahora, tengo el acta del matrimonio. Así que oficialmente soy quien dispone de ti, y nos vamos. Nos vamos ahora mismo antes que Tristán suba. Huiremos.— No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿En verdad era cierto eso? ¿Tendría la oportunidad de ser libre?

—Pe... pero...—titubeaba, aún no lograba asimilar que iba a salvarse.

—Nos iremos a Francia, luego tomaremos un barco a América para buscar a tu hermana —explicó Aiden—, pero estaremos a salvo, eso te lo aseguro. Y Tristán no puede hacer nada, ahora eres esposa de Josh.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó entre lágrimas. Aquello era demasiado irreal, parecía el cumplimiento de una fantasía. Su salvación había llegado de pronto y cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Aún lo preguntas?— Josh le dio un beso en la frente y le alcanzó su pañuelo—. Eres nuestra amiga, te queremos. Jamás te abandonaríamos.

—Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo —insistió Aiden. Ellos asintieron, Aurora quería agradecerles pero en verdad tenían que moverse.

Con el vestido de novia aún puesto, Aurora se escabulló junto con Josh y Aiden por los pasillos, bajaron por la parte trasera de la mansión donde la carroza ya los esperaba. Ahí le entregaron un vestido cómodo para el viaje, le dijeron que se habían encargado de que lleven su equipaje con toda su ropa y joyas, que de eso no se preocupe. Cuando al fin se pusieron en marcha Aurora pasó buen rato sin reaccionar. Tenía miedo de que Tristán los haya descubierto, que los siga y aparezca en cualquier momento. Pero pronto estarían bastante lejos y él no iba a encontrarlos. Era libre, al fin regresaría con su hermana. Lloró nuevamente y aunque los caballeros intentaron calmarla fue imposible.

Lloraba porque no imaginó que lograría salvarse y por primera vez desde que nació estaba lejos de Trisán, había huido de él. Lloraba porque no imaginó que dos personas la pudieran querer tanto al punto de arriesgar todo por rescatarla de su hermano. Pero sobre todo lloraba porque al fin volvería a ver a Caroline. Y lloraría en sus brazos, ambas llorarían. Porque a pesar de todo el miedo las dos habían logrado escapar de Tristán y pase lo que pase lo enfrentarían juntas.

* * *

Tal como había dicho Enzo esa mañana, se armó un tremendo escándalo a causa del asesinato de Genevieve. Más que un escándalo, el terror se apoderó de los habitantes de Mystic Falls. Si quizá Lucien simplemente hubiera arrojado el cadáver al lago sin más marcas en la delegación se hubiera mantenido la versión de un accidente, pero ya todos sabía cómo se encontró ese cuerpo.

Tenía golpes, una soga rota atada, el cuello con evidentes marcas de ahorcamiento. Y lo otro, lo que nadie se sacaba de la cabeza. Los cortes en la cara que pretendían ensanchar su sonrisa de una forma siniestra. Eso solo pudo haberlo hecho un demente, un maníaco. Y ese maníaco andaba suelto, quizá Genevieve fue la primera de las víctimas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue una reunión en la casa del alcalde. Ahí Stefan y Jeremy dieron su testimonio de como encontraron el cadáver. Las chicas no querían saber más del tema, aún se sentían afectadas con lo que vieron. Contaron todo con detalle, dejaron claro ante los patriarcas de las familias que aquello no fue un accidente, pero quizá si un asesinato por ajuste de cuentas.

Elijah y Klaus tuvieron que participar en la reunión, todos vinculaban a la víctima con ellos, así que dieron la versión de que era una viuda negociante de New Orleans que vino a hacer tratos con ellos y estaba de salida. ¿Si tenía mucha cantidad de dinero? Era probable, normalmente los negociantes cargan con muchos billetes encima, más si viajan por negocios. Hasta ahí podía decir que quizá Genevieve fue víctima de algún atraco, pero no se explicaban lo otro. Esos cortes solo podían significar que un asesino andaba suelto.

El señor Bennet dijo que había escuchado de esas cosas, que suelen pasar en las grandes ciudades. Un asesino demente deja marcas sobre sus víctimas como señal de identificación. Y eso no es lo peor, sino que esa clase de cosas suelen repetirse una y otra vez hasta que el asesino aparece. Así que la conclusión fue esa, si le pasó a Genevieve, le podría pasar a cualquier otra persona del pueblo.

Y aunque al principio confiaron que se podría controlar la situación, pronto la comisaria se llenó de madres de familia que iban a reclamar a toda hora que se ponga más esfuerzo en capturar al asesino, que querían más seguridad. Era justa su exigencia, tenían miedo por sus hijas, por sus esposos, por todos. A Genevieve apenas la conocían, pero aquello podía pasarle a cualquiera. Por presión del pueblo se impuso el toque de queda, cualquier persona que esté en la calle después de anochecer en actitud sospechosa sería detenida.

Se suspendió la fiesta por el Día de los Fundadores, y quizá no llegue a realizarse. El clima estaba cambiando, pronto darían paso al invierno. Las familias de Mystic Falls vivían aterrorizadas, los padres dormían con sus armas cerca, se reforzaban las entradas a las propiedades. Habían pasado ya varios días desde que se investigaba la muerte de Genevieve y nada similar sucedía.

Eso en lugar de calmarlos los asustaba más. ¿Quién era ese misterioso asesino? ¿Dónde se escondía? ¿Acaso esperaban que se confíen para atacar otra vez? ¿Y por qué así de pronto? ¿Sería un extranjero? ¿Sería uno de ellos? ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso siempre vivió entre ellos un monstruo capaz de atrocidades como aquella?

Casi un mes desde la muerte de Genevieve y no tenían ni una pista. Empezaron a decir que quizá el asesino solo estuvo de paso, o solo apareció en el pueblo única y exclusivamente para matar a Genevieve, nada más. Podía ser claro, ¿sino por qué no ocurría nada más? Pero no podían contentarse con supuesto, necesitaban hallar al culpable o al menos a un sospechoso.

El sheriff tuvo que pedir apoyo a pueblos vecinos, Enzo escribió a sus superiores para pedir que busque noticias sobre incidentes similares en alguna otra parte del país. Si eso ya tenía un antecedente y en algún otro lado del país estaban buscando al mismo asesino podrían ayudarse. Los pobladores de Mystic Falls no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, tenían toda la decisión de encontrar al culpable.

Era, por supuesto, un tema del que no se hablaba para nada en la mansión Mikaelson. Aunque Rebekah lo sabía y se sentía también asustada como todas, prefería no comentarlo con Caroline y quedarse en casa vigilando al sobrino. Y claro, Caroline no tenía que saber nada al respecto, ya bastante había sido con enterarse que Genevieve fue la amante de Klaus como para además saber de los detalles de su muerte.

Caroline además tenía que recuperarse de ese complicado parto, la herida estaba cicatrizando y ella aún tenía que guardar reposo un tiempo más. Calculaban que para las fiestas navideñas ya estaría todo mejor para ella y podrían planear el viaje a New Orleans para inicios del próximo año. De alguna forma las mujeres Mikaelson estaban a salvo de toda la locura que afuera se daba por la búsqueda y el asesinato. Si, de eso se encontraban seguras, más no del verdadero peligro.

El asesino vivía con ellas, el asesino estaba bajo su propio techo. Comían con él, hablaban con él, lo veían casi a diario. Porque aunque sea por mera cortesía y obligación, Lucien iba a presentar sus saludos y deseos de mejora a Caroline. Así estaban, conviviendo con un demonio sonriente, sintiéndose seguras al ignorar que aquellas manos eran capaces de las peores atrocidades.

La misma ansiedad se vivía en la casa de las Pierce, o Petrova. Los primeros días Elena pasó por varios interrogatorios que la tenían bastante mortificada. Ya había sido terrible descubrir el cadáver como para tener que contar lo mismo una y otra vez, reviviendo cada detalle. Y muy aparte de las visitas del sheriff, estaban las visitas de los curiosos. De pronto todas en el pueblo eran amigas de Elena y estaban preocupadas por ella, todas iban con sus madres para escuchar la historia del cadáver en el lago.

Era buena oportunidad para Isobel de lucirse como la madre abnegada que no era, fingiendo preocupación por Elena y diciendo lo mucho que la cuidaba y velaba por ella en las noches. Después de varias visitas Isobel terminó por aburrirse y decidió que ya había sido suficiente circo en su casa, que Elena no hablaría con nadie más al respecto por su "bienestar".

Eso fue bueno para Elena claro, la pobre ya estaba harta de la situación. Tan harta como Katherine, aunque esta más bien se sentía muy inquieta. Tenía sus razones para estarlo, razones que solo ella y Damon conocían. Si bien pensó al inicio que darle un golpe a los Mikaelson y participar indirectamente de eso era arriesgado, ahora sabía qué tanto. Porque nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que a Genevieve la mataron por haber chantajeado a Klaus.

Puede que él lo haya ordenado, puede que no. Pero si esa mujer por casualidad la mencionó a ella como "cómplice" (aunque apenas si supo del plan esa noche), el peligro se cernía sobre ella también. Puede que el asesino siga ahí, esperando el momento preciso para silenciarla. Y claro que había escuchado una y otra vez a Elena narrar la historia, cada que lo hacía sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Por supuesto que no quería acabar así.

Habló con Damon al respecto, él se mostraba más tranquilo. _"Hay que esperar"_ , dijo aquella vez. _"Todo llegará a su momento"_ , agregó. Kath estuvo reflexionando sobre ese tema, no podía seguir aterrorizada, tenía que sacar provecho a la situación. _"Pero aún no"_ , pensaba siguiendo el consejo de Damon. Iba a esperar un poco, luego se vería qué hacer.

Además, muchas cosas habían pasado en el pueblo desde la noche de la premiación de su hermana en el concurso. Para empezar ese dificultoso parto en el que la viuda de Kol casi muere (cuánto le hubiera alegrado que sea así), el nacimiento del bebé, la muerte de Genevieve, etc. Eran tiempos turbulentos, y aunque quizá sea bueno aprovechar ya y dar la estocada, prefería calcular. Siempre era mejor lanzarse al ataque cuando el enemigo se ha enfriado, cuando se confía.

Estaba justamente pensando en eso cuando anunciaron una nueva visita aquella mañana. Mamá aún no salía de la habitación, así que ella fue a recibir al recién llegado. Le sorprendió gratamente ver a Enzo ahí, desde la noche del incidente apenas si se habían visto. Ella sonrió, él también. Una vez más el piso temblaba bajo sus pies, sus mejillas enrojecían y hasta la lengua se le trababa. Solo Enzo había logrado ese efecto en ella, esa falta de control. Sabía que era peligroso, no podía permitirse algo como aquello. Y aún así le gustaba, a pesar de todo quería disfrutarlo.

—Teniente Mc Michaels —dijo muy sonriente—. ¿Usted por aquí? Vaya, creí que me había olvidado.

—Nada de eso, señorita —le contestó muy tranquilo tomando su mano y besándola sobre el guante como saludo—. Sabe que usted es una persona muy difícil de olvidar.

—Si, me han comentado que tengo ese efecto sobre la gente —le dijo muy coqueta. Sin dejar de mirarlo tomó asiento, él hizo lo mismo—. ¿Y acaso en verdad solo ha venido a verme?

—En parte —intentó no demostrarlo, pero no le agradó aquello. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para ir a su casa?— Verá, me gustaría hablar con su hermana sobre "aquel tema". Sobre el cadáver.

—Oh... —dijo sin mucho agrado—. Verá teniente, mi hermana está ya bastante mortificada con la situación, está cansada de repetir lo mismo. Por el bien de su salud mamá le prohibió hablar más del tema.

—Claro, lo entiendo. Disculpe si soy inoportuno, pero en serio necesito hablar con ella sobre ese tema.

—Pues ella necesita descansar.

—Katherine, escúcheme. No soy ningún chismoso, confíe en mí. Pero estoy ayudando a investigar con el tema al sheriff. Verá, he escrito a mis contactos en el ejército, si esto ya ha pasado antes lo sabremos. Solo así podremos capturar al asesino.

—Pero si el sheriff tiene todas las declaraciones de mi hermana, ¿qué más quiere saber?

—Siempre puede haber un detalle que se escape. Y bueno, no es que desconfíe mucho en la policía local, pero...

—Oh, lo sé lo sé. No tiene que decírmelo. Son pueblerinos después de todo, es muy probable que se les haya escapado algo.

—Es probable claro. Por eso quiero la información de primera mano. ¿Podría informarle a su hermana que estoy aquí? Coméntele mis motivos, si ella está de acuerdo acá la esperaré.

—Bueno, no sé si a madre le agrade...

—Vamos —dijo él con una sonrisa—, hágame ese favor. Le debo una cita.— Y Kath no pudo resistirse. ¿Qué más le daba si Elena no la pasaba bien contando esa historia? Ella podría ganar algo interesante a cambio.

—Una cita, ¿eh? Bien, bien. Espere aquí, ya regreso.

Se miraron con una sonrisa una vez más. Kath subió y le contó a Elena lo que pasaba. Al principio ella estuvo indecisa, pero su hermana hizo énfasis en que gracias a su nuevo testimonio quizá podrían encontrar al culpable de verdad, así que finalmente aceptó bajar. Kath iría a su habitación un momento, ella ya nada quería saber de asesinatos. Estaba camino allá cuando sintió una voz que la llamaba. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y con mucha pesadez entró a la habitación de mamá.

—Buenos días, madre —dijo muy tranquila—. ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Isobel tenía un semblante terrible, parecía enferma.

—He amanecido con gripe —contestó—. Marian ya fue a traer mi desayuno. En lo que llega me gustaría revisar un poco la correspondencia. ¿Puedes alcanzarme esos sobres? Los dejé en el estante de al frente.— Kath asintió. Cogió los sobres y prácticamente los arrojó en la cama. Ni que se le ocurra tenerla al lado todo el día, no quería contagiarse de su peste. Isobel les echó un ojo rápidamente, pero se detuvo en uno en particular—. Oh, es una carta de Tatia.

—¿Será que algo retrasó su retorno?— Ojalá que sí, antes del asesinato madre no dejaba de hablar de eso. Que su preciosa Tatia al fin regresaba a casa.

—Déjame ver...—Solo por curiosidad se quedó. Le importaba muy poco el bienestar de su hermana, la verdad siempre la detestó, incluso más que a Elena. La preferida de mamá, la que siempre hacía lo que ella pedía, la que se iba a casar con el Mikaelson más rico. Dios, solo esperaba que a esa estúpida se le hayan roto las dos piernas o algo. Su madre leía tranquilamente, aunque de a ratos le parecía ver un rostro de sorpresa. Dejó una hoja a un lado y empezó a leer otra, ahora sonreía. Eso le dio algo de desconfianza, cuando Isobel sonreía así solo podía significar que tenía planes para todas.

—¿Y bien?— La mataba la curiosidad, necesitaba saber qué mensaje envió Tatia. Y qué hizo sonreír tanto a mamá.

—Tu hermana no llegará pronto, se quedará más tiempo en Londres para la boda de una amiga. La verdad casi estuve a punto de estallar hasta que leí los apellidos. La boda es de Aurora De Martell y del lord Joshua Rosza. Puede que no te suenen para nada, pero los Rosza manejan una gran fortuna en Europa. Tu hermana es simplemente perfecta, ha hecho amistad con gente muy influyente. Muy inteligente de mi Tatia.— Kath hizo todo lo posible por contener las ganas de soltar un bufido molesto. Si iba a soltar más tonterías sobre lo perfecta que era Tatia mejor se largaba de una vez.

—Si, eso buena bastante bueno.

—Y la novia... Kath no lograba recordar de donde conocía su apellido. Pero mira —mostró la segunda hoja que leyó -. Me escribió el hermano de esa Aurora, Tristán De Martell, de los De Martell de Washington. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Oh... cielos.— Casi se tropieza de la impresión mientras caminaba a la cama de mamá. ¡Claro que sabía quién era ese hombre! El hermano de Caroline, aquel que casi mata a Kol por casarse con ella. Damon averiguó todo, ese hermano, el supuestamente incestuoso. Su compinche le había dicho que el hombre andaba por Europa y que nadie sabía nada de él. Y ahora tenían una carta de él, eso sí que era increíble.

—Si, cielos —decía animada Isobel—, esa gente es asquerosamente rica, como los Mikaelson, quizá hasta más. Pues bien, Tristán ha escrito pidiendo permiso para que tu hermana se quede más tiempo en Londres. Se compromete a traerla personalmente a casa luego de la boda de su hermana cuando toda la familia regrese a América. ¿Cómo la ves?

—¡Mamá, eso es grandioso!— Pero claro que lo era. Kath iba a estallar en felicidad, Tristán De Martell iría a Mystic Falls y se llevaría una agradable sorpresa al encontrar a Caroline ahí. Eso claro si para ese entonces los Mikaelson no regresaban a New Orleans. En fin, eso no era lo importante. Tristán en su casa, y ella con información valiosa sobre el paradero de su perdida hermana. En verdad las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor.

—Por supuesto que lo es —decía Isobel animada, ya ni parecía enferma—. Estaba pensando, dijimos que le daríamos un marido rico y viejo a Elena. Pero bueno, viene un tipo joven, soltero y lleno de dinero. Creo que podríamos, ya sabes...

—¿Tristán y Elena? No creo que haya problema.— En realidad no le importaba. Por ella y que Tristán desaparezca con sus dos hermanas, pero siempre que se lleve a Caroline de sus vidas.

—Ya sabes que tu hermana es una mosca muerta sin gracia, ya veremos qué hacer. Si ella no sirve pues lo haces tú.

—¿Yo? Pero Elijah...

—Hija, tienes que pensar en el bienestar de la familia. Más dinero, mejor para todas. ¿Captas?

—Si madre, claro. Ya veremos. La primera opción será Elena, si no funciona lo solucionaré.

—Eso Kath, eso. No confío nada en esos Mikaelson. Este tema del nacimiento del mocoso bastardo los ha atrasado, pero querían hablar seriamente conmigo. Estoy convencida que querían romper algún compromiso. Por supuesto que no lo permitiré, pero siempre hay que tener un seguro bajo la manga, y ese Tristán me parece una buena oportunidad.

—También lo creo.— Poco le importaban los planes de su madre. Ella ya iba trazando sus próximos movimientos en los que Tristán solo servía para una cosa. Todo terminaría con ella como la señora Mikaelson, eso lo tenía bastante claro.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Le habían dicho que aún no era recomendable salir de la habitación, así que ella iba a cumplir eso al pie de la letra. Quería ponerse bien, su hijo la necesitaba, y ella quería pronto volver a ser la de antes. No reprochaba a Rebekah, después de todo su cuñada se estaba haciendo cargo de la mejor manera posible, cuidaba bien del pequeño Kol, hacía todo lo que ella no podía. Y ese era justo el problema, Caroline quería estar haciendo todas esas cosas y la ponía mal saber lo que se estaba perdiendo. Apenas si podía tenerlo de a ratos en el pecho, amamantarlo, verlo dormir. Pero ella quería cargarlo, acunarlo, bañarlo, hasta cambiarle el pañal.

Todo había sido horrible. Sólo recordar el terrible dolor que sintió durante el parto la ponía nerviosa. En verdad estuvo segura que iba a morir, ya hasta lo había aceptado, pero se esforzó por mantenerse con vida para que el bebé pudiera nacer. Cuando cerró los ojos esa vez, agotada, adolorida y sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más, una parte de ella creyó que estaba muriendo. Así que despertar fue todo un alivio, una alegría. Ahora el médico decía que una semana más en cama y ya podría salir de la habitación, no esforzarse mucho, pero si salir y caminar un poco, quizá hasta bajar las escaleras. En un par de meses más sería la misma.

Recordar su parto la atormentaba, porque fue en verdad desesperante. Y le atormentaba más las circunstancias que la llevaron a eso. Casi muere, ella y su bebé casi mueren en esa operación. Se sentía irresponsable, perdió el control de sí misma y tuvo ese accidente. Sabía que Klaus se culpaba por lo que pasó, pero ella no lo hacía. Klaus no le pidió que la siguiera, Klaus no quiso jamás que ella viera esa escena. De hecho estaba pagando una fuerte suma de dinero para librarse de una chantajista, para que ella no sea víctima de chismes, para que nadie la señale con un dedo. Hizo todo aquello para cuidar su reputación, para mantenerla a salvo.

Y aún así le era difícil mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que él la amaba, que pagó por el silencio de Genevieve, que todo fue por cuidarla. Pero no podía, aún no. De verdad que no quería apartarlo, siempre pensaba que quería estar a su lado, pero al verlo recordaba la escena de Genevieve burlándose, de como lo besó. Sentía náuseas de sólo pensar que consideró a esa mujer una buena persona, que compartió la mesa con ella, que hasta le contó de Kol.

Pero eso ya había pasado, tenía que superarlo. Kol bebé gozaba de buena salud, ella se iba a recuperar pronto, Genevieve ya no estaba en sus vidas. Ella tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que intentarlo. Después de todo se lo prometió a Klaus, nunca lo iba a abandonar.

Esa tarde Caroline estaba leyendo. Devoraba sin cesar las últimas páginas, estaba absorta. Los últimos capítulos fueron intensos, estuvo a punto de colapsar y hasta lloró al leer que Valentina casi muere por culpa del veneno que ingirió sin querer, del arrepentimiento de Dantés al saber lo que su venganza pudo provocar, la verdad sobre el hijo de Villefort y sus viles acciones, y finalmente el arrepentimiento de Dantés. Claro, en su sed de venganza terminó hiriendo a personas que no merecían, a muchos inocentes. Se vengó claro, pero eso casi les cuesta la vida a personas que jamás le hicieron daño.

Ahora leía como Morrel y Valentina, felices en su matrimonio, leían una carta de Dantés quien se despedía de ellos y les deseaba lo mejor del mundo. "Confiar y esperar", dijo Dantés. Esa era la clave de todo, mientras no sepas los designios divinos los humanos sólo podemos hacer eso, confiar y esperar. Caroline se secó las lágrimas y suspiró. Acababa de terminar "El Conde de Montecristo" y lo había catalogado con el mejor libro que leyó hasta el momento.

Lo apretó contra su pecho y sonrió entre lágrimas. Ese libro le dio alegrías, emociones fuertes, tristeza, indignación, de todo. Alguien dio unos toques a la puerta, ella volvió a secarse las lágrimas y dio el pase. A su lado el pequeño Kol dormía plácidamente.

—Caroline...— Era Klaus. Al notar que había llorado se acercó rápidamente a ella muy preocupado—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Paso algo?

—Me siento bien, lo que pasó fue esto —le mostró el libro—. Acabo de terminarlo.

—Oh...—él esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué tal?

—Ha sido maravilloso. Estaba ansiosa por terminar, pero cuando me acerca a las últimas páginas encontraba razones para retrasarme en la lectura. No lo sé, creo que aún no estoy lista para dejar atrás esta historia.

—Lo sé, a mi a veces me dan ganas de leerlo otra vez, sólo que las ocupaciones me retrasan.

—¿Y tú? Llegaste a terminar "Orgullo y Prejuicio"? —él asintió—. ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo comentaste?

—No creí que estuvieras de humor para escucharme —notó que bajó la mirada. Ahí estaba otra vez ese arrepentimiento, ese gesto de culpa, el dolor. Esa barrera que los estaba separando poco a poco.

—No digas tonterías, claro que quiero escucharte. ¿Y bien? —levantó la mirada otra vez, por un instante le pareció que volvían a ser los mismos.

—Me entristeció saber que la hermana de Elizabeth cayó en la trampa de ese miserable. Y admiré a Darcy por lo que hizo, por ayudar a la familia, por intentar salvar a esa joven de la deshonra. Siempre tuviste razón, Darcy era un gran hombre, frío y en apariencia arrogante, pero un hombre admirable. La verdad me sentí complacido de saber que él y Elizabeth terminaron juntos.

—¿Sólo complacido? ¿No crees que fue emocionante? —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno...

—¿Emocionante y romántico?— A ella le pareció así. Suspiraba y hasta reprimía gritos de emoción con Aurora cuando leyeron esa parte. Fue demasiado para ella.

—Si, lo fue.— Ahora él también sonreía.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Te arrepientes de nunca haber leído antes a Jane Austen?

—Sólo si tú te arrepientes de no haber leído a Dumas.

—Oye, eso es trampa. Pero bueno, si me arrepiento.

—Yo también —se sonrieron. Lo que Caroline más quería era que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, quería superar todo lo malo que les pasó y seguir adelante. No sabía a donde iba a llegar su relación, pero quería seguir con eso pase lo que pase.

Fue en ese momento que el pequeño Kol despertó, se removió inquieto, al parecer estuvo soñando algo, puede que una pesadilla. Pero si era un bebé, ¿qué cosa mala puede soñar un bebé? ¿Qué mamá no está? ¿Qué se acaba la leche? Pensar en eso le hizo gracia, sonrió, intento cargar a su hijo, pero Klaus se adelantó. Lo tomó con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la frente, luego lo puso despacio sobre su pecho. Caroline acarició su cabeza, le susurró despacio hasta que se fue calmando. Libero uno de sus pechos, era hora de darle de amamantar.

—¿No es lo más bello del mundo? —dijo ella emocionada. Kol bebía ansioso, con sus dos manitos apretó el pecho de Caroline, ella se quejó de su agarre, hasta de la forma en que succionaba desesperado. Si, seguro estuvo soñando que se acababa la leche. Y rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Es maravilloso, mi sobrino —le dijo con orgullo mientras miraba atenta a madre e hijo.

—¿Dónde está Rebekah? —preguntó con curiosidad, normalmente apenas se escuchaba el llanto del pequeño, ella aparecía a ayudarla. Pero ahora nada, eso era un poco raro.

—Salió —respondió tranquilo—, dijo que no tardaría, ya debe estar por llegar. Fue a ver eso del asunto del hospital.

—Oh... entiendo, hay otras cosas de las que hacerse cargo.

—No creas que te ha dejado de lado, ella jamás haría eso.

—No lo reprocho, para nada. Es mejor que todos tengan ocupaciones, no me gusta que todo gire a mi alrededor.— Se quedaron en silencio un rato más mientras amamantaba al bebé. Pronto el pequeño Kol dejó de beber, se iba quedando dormido. Eses bebé sólo sabía de comer y dormir, tan lindo e inocente él—. Oye Klaus, ¿vamos a quedarnos siempre aquí?

—Estábamos pensando pasar las fiestas en el pueblo, para ese entonces ya estarás mejor —ella asintió—. Luego volveremos a New Orleans.

—Oh... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar eso. Debió suponerlo, después de todo allá era su centro de negocios—. Pero entonces, esa mujer... ella...—No quería ni mencionarla. Pero la idea de ir hasta allá y ver a Genevieve la atormentaba.

—Ella no estará en la ciudad —aseguró—. No volveremos a verla nunca más.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Y si el soborno no le bastó? ¿Y si vuelve por más?

—No Caroline, ella no volverá.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque... —Klaus suspiró. Sintió de pronto un mal presentimiento. Dejó a su bebé de nuevo en la cama, algo le decía que escucharía algo terrible.

—Por favor, no más secretos.— Klaus asintió. Había pedido la verdad, pero ahora estaba segura que no quería escucharla.

—Ella no volverá, está muerta.

* * *

Elena terminó de contar su versión nuevamente. No se cortó en los detalles, dijo todo sobre el cuerpo, sobre el momento en que lo encontró. Enzo nunca había visto el cadáver, sólo tenía las descripciones que la policía local le dio. La verdad la chica no estaba convencida que su testimonio pudiera ayudar mucho, apenas si había visto un par de veces a esa mujer y nunca le prestó especial atención.

Lo que si le escalofriaba era la frialdad con la que la mataron, la crueldad. Estaba asustada, los primeros días creyó que el asesino iría por ella, a acabarla por haber sacado a flote a Genevieve. Pero ya había pasado tiempo y nadie había muerto otra vez, el sheriff decía que puede que el asesino esté de paso, que quizá fue al pueblo por encargo, para matar exclusivamente a Genevieve.

—¿Y cree esa versión? —le preguntó Enzo.

—Pues no sabría decirle, me enteré luego que era una mujer de negocios. Quizá era corrupta, quizá se metió con alguien que no debía, esas cosas pasan.

—Es cierto que existen los ajustes de cuentas, pero...

—No a ese nivel de crueldad —terminó de decir ella—. Quien sabe, teniente. Hay gente muy loca en este mundo, gente mala de verdad. Usted ha vivido el horror de la guerra, debe saberlo.

—Es cierto que he visto cosas horribles, no lo niego. Pero eso, lo que le hicieron a la mujer...

—Se ensañaron con ella, eso dijo el sheriff. La verdad me da escalofríos pensar en eso, que haya alguien capaz de torturar a una persona por placer.

—O puede que no sea por placer. Elena, la tortura se usa también para obtener algo, información por ejemplo.— Entendía a donde quería llegar. Al parecer Enzo tenía una teoría diferente.

—Dígame lo que piensa.

—A esa mujer no la mataron porque sí, o por diversión. ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de venir hasta aquí habiendo tantas mujeres a las que torturar? Y si fue un encargo, entonces había una razón fuerte para querer a Genevieve muerta. Una tortura, para sacarle información. La muerte para silenciarla. Esos cortes en la cara me parecen más bien un acto posterior al asesinato. Y además tomarse la molestia de arrojarla al agua, de esconderla. Puede que la cuerda se dañara, pero la intención clara del asesino era desaparecerla para siempre.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—Nos estamos concentrando en lo que no debemos. Esos cortes en la cara nos han hecho pensar en un demente, nos han distraído. Pero he escuchado que los asesinos en serie que hacen este tipo de cosas siempre quieren ser descubiertos de alguna forma, quieren que les teman. Quien hizo esto quería exactamente lo contrario. No importa por qué le hizo esos cortes, lo que importa es porque la mató.

—Ya entiendo.— Enzo tenía razón. Y eso de alguna forma la tranquilizó, por más horrible que sonara. Si el asesino fue solo por Genevieve esos ataques no se volverían a dar—. Pero, ¿por qué me cuenta todo esto? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudar?

—Pues la verdad sólo quería alguien que escuche mis teorías y no piense que estoy loco, o alucinando mucho. En la mansión Mikaelson no quieren oír hablar nada del tema, para no poner nerviosas a las damas, ya sabe. Me era necesario decirlo en voz alta.

—Claro, lo entiendo.— Aunque la verdad Elena no creía poder ayudar más. Ya dio todo de sí, y sinceramente no quería volver a saber nada de eso. Fue suficiente.

—No la incomodo más, ahora debo irme.

—¿Seguirá con su investigación?

—Así es. No pararé hasta llegar al asesino.

—Pero teniente, ¿no tiene miedo? Puede ser peligroso.

—No le temo a cobardes que matan mujeres indefensas. Descuide Elena, todo estará bien.— Ella solo asintió. Esperaba que el hombre tenga razón.

* * *

 **Londres**

—¿Dónde está?— Tatia no supo qué responder. Esa noche después de que los novios desaparecieron, ella no se quedó mucho tiempo en la fiesta. Su tutora le indicó que ya era hora de volver a casa, así que no se opuso y se fue tranquilamente. Se cambió y echó a dormir, había sido un día largo. Casi a la medianoche una doncella la despertó, le dijo que por favor se vista, que era una emergencia. Asustada, Tatia se apresuró e ponerse la bata y acomodarse un poco los cabellos. Bajó corriendo a la planta baja pero solo encontró a un furioso Tristán De Martell. No entendía nada.

—¿Perdón? Disculpe señor, no entiendo...

—¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó ahora muy molesto, ella retrocedió un pasos asustada— ¡Habla de una vez mujer! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué me está hablando? Yo no entiendo, ella se fue a su noche de bodas, ¿cómo me pregunta eso?

—¡Deja de hacerte la estúpida! ¡Me dices inmediatamente dónde está Aurora!— Tristán estaba fuera de sí, hasta la había insultado. Oh no, pero eso no lo iba a permitir. La confusión pasó y la Petrova que llevaba dentro despertó.

—Baje la voz, caballero. Que esta no es su casa y no pienso tolerar sus insultos. ¿Que dónde está Aurora? Hasta dónde sé con su marido.

—Ella no está con él. No están ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

—¡Ya deje de hacerse la tonta!

—¡Y usted deje de insultarme! No le permito este atrevimiento, una falta de respeto más y se larga, yo no voy a tolerar más.— Tristán respiró hondo, Tatia trataba de mantenerse tranquila, o al menos aparentarlo, por dentro estaba bastante nerviosa.

—Escuche, mi hermana y su marido han desaparecido —explicó—. Se fueron, se largaron sin dar explicaciones. No han ido a ninguna maldita luna de miel, no están. Ella tomó todas sus cosas, han huido.

—Cielos, ¿por qué harían algo así? No lo entiendo.

—Tatia, usted es su amiga. ¿Acaso no le comentó nada?— Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Hasta donde sé todo marchaba en orden. ¿Por qué huirían?— Aunque una parte de la muchacha ya lo tenía claro. Si Aurora tenía que huir de algo sería de él, de Tristán. Si ese era su verdadero yo y no el caballero honorable que aparentaba ser, entonces entendía por qué su amiga huyó de su hermano sin dejar rastro.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo hicieron. Se largaron. Ese maldito Joshua la está apartando de mi.— Y con justa razón. Si Aurora tenía que soportar a ese loco entonces estaba en su justo derecho de irse.

—¿No ha buscado al señor Aiden? Quizá él sepa algo...

—Él también ha desaparecido —dijo con rabia.

—Oh... —Ese asunto parecía ser más turbulento—. ¿Pero cree que Aurora esté en peligro?

—Es probable, y por es tengo que encontrarla. Usted es su amiga, si tiene noticias suyas debe avisarme.

—Lo haré.— Si claro. Mintió, por supuesto que no diría nada.

—Debo irme —dijo tomando su sombrero, ahora lucía apresurado. Quizá había caído en cuenta que de ella no iba a sacar nada. Sólo que antes de girarse e irse se acercó un poco más—. Usted era la única amiga de mi hermana aquí, ¿segura que no le comentó nada?

—No —dijo muy segura, eso era verdad.

—Porque si eran buenas amigas puede que la esté cubriendo.

—Eso tendría lógica si es que en verdad supiera algo.

—Aunque si lo supiera no me lo diría, ¿verdad?— Eso también era cierto.

—No sé a dónde quiere llegar, pero si sospecha de mi puede traer a toda la policía de Londres si desea, yo no tengo nada que ocultar.— Tristán sonrió de lado, parecía que se estaba burlando. Maldito loco.

—Eso lo veremos —ahora una clara amenaza—, ustedes eran muy amigas, ¿no? Congeniaron rápido, ella dijo que las dos son americanas.

—Así es, nací en Virginia.

—Virginia... ¿De qué parte?— Oh por Dios, sólo quería deshacerse de ese tipo. Ni pensar que alguna vez pensó que era un caballero noble y educado. En fin, respondería a sus preguntas idiotas y pediría que lo despachen fuera de su casa.

—Un pueblo pequeño, quizá no lo conozca ni haya escuchado jamás hablar de él. Mystic Falls.— Pero de pronto el semblante de Tristán cambió por completo. Estuvo estupefacto unos segundos, y de pronto caminó rápido hacia ella. La cogió de los dos brazos con fuerza, la apretó duro. La miraba enloquecido, ahora si Tatia estaba asustada.

—Así que Mystic Falls.

—¡Auxlio! —gritó— ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Me hace daño! —intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Tristán la apretó con más fuerza, e incluso la sacudió violentamente.

—¡Cierra la boca perra estúpida! Vas a hablar ahora, vas a cantar todo lo que te pida. ¿Conociste a Kol Mikaelson?

—¿Qué?— Pero por Dios, ¿qué tenía que ver Kol en todo eso?

—¡Responde infeliz!— La servidumbre había aparecido, estaban pasmados con lo que veían. Entre ellos se corrieron la voz, empezaron a llamar a los hombres, había que detener a Tristán.

—¡Si si! —gritó ella asustada. Tristán la estaba lastimando, estaba loco en verdad.

—¿Cómo? ¡Habla ya!

—¡Era el prometido de mi hermana! —gritó asustada. No entendía a qué quería llegar.

—¿Y Aurora lo sabía? ¿Ella sabía que tenían a ese conocido en común?

—Si —respondió con voz temblorosa—. Suélteme por favor —rogó. Por Dios, Tristán estaba loco. El cochero y dos mozos de cuadra llegaron, el hombre la soltó al fin, ella retrocedió. Quería creer que estaba a salvo pero en serio se sentía muy asustada.

—Así que hablaron de Kol.

—Sólo una vez, fue poco. Yo le di la noticia.

—¿Qué noticia?

—De que él murió en la guerra.— Ni siquiera quiso decir aquello, pero del susto terminó soltando todo. No entendía porqué para Tristán saber eso era tan importante. Cuando el hombre escuchó la noticia de Kol se sintió aún más asustada. Tristán sonrió, empezó a reír. Se estaba burlando de Kol y ella no lo podía creer.

—¡Pues si que existe la justicia divina! Ese perro Mikaelson me quitó a mi hermana, bien merecido se lo tenía el muy miserable.

—Por favor, ya hablé demasiado, váyase de aquí.

—¿Y qué sabe de su viuda?

—¿La viuda de Kol es hermana de ustedes? —dedujo rápido aquello. El mismo Tristán se delató, dijo que Kol le quitó a su hermana y ahora preguntaba por la viuda. Quedaba más que claro.

—Vaya, al parecer la señorita tenía cerebro —se burló. Quedaba confirmada su sospecha.

—Ya váyase, ha sido suficiente.

—Por supuesto, ya me retiro y gracias por la información. Pasaré por acá mañana a las diez y más vale que tenga sus maletas listas.

—¿Disculpe?

—Prometí a su madre en una carta que la escoltaría hasta a casa y eso voy a hacer, un caballero siempre cumple su palabra —decía muy sonriente, muy educado. ¡Eso hombre estaba totalmente loco!

—¡No iré a ningún lado con usted!

—Oh querida, será mejor que no se oponga. Vendrá por las buenas, o por las malas.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Eso lo veremos.

Se puso el sombrero y salió de la casa. Cuando al fin se fue, Tatia notó que estaba temblando. Ahora si sentía asustada, y tenía la certeza de que metió la pata al soltar esa información.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

 **New Orleans, año 1857**

 _Apenas si podía sostenerse. Bueno, estaba en verdad borracho y en un estado bastante lamentable, sosteniéndose por las paredes como podía. De a ratos Lucien lo sostenía, pero la mayoría de veces él lo apartaba diciendo que podía solo, cosa falsa en realidad. En otras ocasiones Klaus había reído mucho en situaciones similares, no era la primera vez que terminaba ebrio._

 _Apenas unos meses desde que conocía a Lucien y ya eran los mejores amigos. Ambos jóvenes y con muchas ganas de divertirse, sus correrías empezaban en bares de lujo y terminaban en locales de mala muerte en las zonas marginales de New Orleans. Ahí dónde todo era más barato y más fácil. Y aunque ambos tenían suficientes recursos, preferían entretenerse así, algo bastante raro y propio de ellos._

 _Pero en esa ocasión las cosas eran diferentes. Ambos estaban malhumorados, la habían pasado mal. Y quien recibió la peor parte fue Klaus. Sucede que acabaron en un bar de mala muerte, ya estaban bebidos cuando llegaron ahí. Y una moza pasó cerca de ellos. Pobre claro, pero eso no les importó, porque era hermosa. Si no era puta, pronto lo sería, ellos pagarían lo que sea por un rato de diversión._

 _La jalaron a ellos, la sentaron en sus piernas. No se daban cuenta que la chica quería huir, que estaba asustada. Y empezó a llorar pidiendo ayuda, al parecer nadie lo iba a hacer, así que siguieron adelante con su plan. Sólo que las cosas no marcharon así. Un hombre intervino, un jovenzuelo. Salvó a la chica de ese par de borrachos, y por si fuera poco los echó del bar. Ellos se rieron en su cara, lo insultaron, discutieron._

 _Pero el chico no estaba ebrio, ellos si. Golpeó duro a Klaus, le dio su merecido por imbécil y patán. Una parte de él estaba consciente que se lo merecía, pero no quiso aceptarlo. Gritó rabioso, dijo que mataría a ese pobretón infeliz. Y como Lucien tampoco podía hacer mucho en su estado, al final los dos se fueron._

 _Tambaleaban, rabiaban, habían sido humillados. No había un alma en las calles a esa hora, faltaba poco para el amanecer pero aún el cielo estaba muy oscuro. De los dos, Lucien parecía ser el más decente, quizá ya se le había pasado la borrachera, él aún sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas. Quería volver a la mansión, había sido una noche terrible. Sólo tenían que encontrar un coche, estaban agotados y no llegarían a tiempo caminando._

 _Pero parecía que todos se hubieran ocultado, no pasaba siquiera una carreta con mercancía. Ya no daban más, o al menos eso creyeron. Fue Lucien quien dio la voz de alerta, hasta empezó a reír burlón. Lo señaló. Por una de esas calles solitarias cerca al muelle caminaba el chico que los humilló en el bar, quizá iba para el trabajo._

— _Es nuestra oportunidad_ — _dijo sonriente Lucien._

— _¿Qué?_ — _Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba agotado. Pestañeó, y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que Lucien había sacado una navaja._

— _Sígueme._

— _Oye..._ — _intentó mantenerse en pie, Lucien había salido con la navaja detrás del chico aquel y no entendía qué pretendía. Si el tipo ya los había golpeado antes, podía volver a hacerlo. Y aunque Klaus sabía que no iba a aportar nada esa pelea igual hizo un esfuerzo por caminar hacia ellos._

 _Lucien se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el chico, quien distraídamente ponía unas cajas una sobre otra. Fue rápido, tanto que Klaus no pudo creerlo. De pronto Lucien ya estaba sobre él, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Empezaron a forcejear, para cuando Klaus estuvo cerca el chico iba ganando, estaba por quitarle la navaja a Lucien, eso podría significar problemas para ambos. Se obligó a despertar, tenía que hacer algo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba se arrojó sobre el chico y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la cara, luego otro en el estómago, Lucien le dio una patada, lo habían derribado._

— _Vámonos_ — _logró decir apenas el Mikaelson, se apoyó contra una pared, ya no podía más. Pero ahora tenían tiempo de huir antes que alguien los escuché y se metan en un problema mayor. Pero Lucien no pensaba lo mismo._

 _Sin que Klaus pudiera hacer nada, su amigo empezó a patear varias veces al muchacho caído. En el estómago, en el rostro, por todos lados. El chico se quejaba, estaba totalmente derrotado. Y Klaus no sabía qué hacer, si Lucien lo seguía golpeando iba a matarlo._

— _¡Detente!_ — _gritó, pero eso no afectó en nada a Lucien. Al contrario, sonreía animado con lo que estaba haciendo, parecía en éxtasis_ — _¡Lucien basta!_

— _¿Estás llorando bastardo? ¡Eso maldito! Mira lo que te pasa cuando la escoria como tú se mete con los señores, así acaba, en la mierda donde pertenece._

— _¡Basta!_ — _Pero Lucien no lo escuchaba. Entonces el chico lo miró. Klaus y ese hombre se miraron un instante a los ojos. Se estremeció, esa mirada clamaba por piedad. Pero no hubo perdón, ni compasión, ni nada. Klaus vio a Lucien sacar la navaja otra vez, se la clavó con fuerza en el estómago, empezó a retorcerla, le destrozaba las entrañas. La clavó con violencia varias veces, él terminó por caerse al piso de la impresión. Y como estocada final lo degolló_ — _. Oh por Dios... Lucien no... ¿Qué has hecho? Por Dios... por Dios..._ — _dijo preso del miedo. Pronto el chico murió. Su amigo acababa de asesinar a un hombre en su cara y él solo quería huir._

— _¿Pero qué te pasa?_ — _decía Lucien muy divertido_ — _. ¿No fue este bastardo quien se burló de nosotros? ¿No dijiste que ibas a matarlo? Pues no estabas en condiciones, decidí hacerlo por ti. Eso hacen los amigos._

— _No... yo no quería esto... solo... solo... ¡Lucien, estaba ebrio! No quería asesinar a nadie._

— _Pero bueno, ya está hecho. En fin, hemos terminado aquí. Debemos irnos antes que venga la policía._

— _Esto no puede estar pasando._ — _Claro que tenían que huir. Si los descubrían hasta él acabaría preso. No había querido que ese chico muriera, por Dios no. Klaus podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un asesino._

— _Ya cálmate_ — _bromeó Lucien_ — _. Todo va a estar bien, esta clase de mierdecilla muere todos los días y a nadie le importa – se acercó al cadáver, lo rodeó, hasta soltó una carcajada_ — _. Pero mira no más que cosa más fea, sonríe al menos_ — _le dijo al muerto. Por todos los cielos, Lucien perdió la cabeza._

 _Lo siguiente fue más aterrador. Lucien se agachó, sacó nuevamente la navaja y cortó el rostro del chico a la altura de los labios por ambos lados, era ahora un rostro con una enorme sonrisa sangrienta. Klaus sintió ganas de vomitar y lo hizo, ya no pudo contenerse más._

 _Aquella fue la primera vez que Lucien mató por él, aunque no se lo hubiera pedido, aunque él no quisiera. Y todas las otras veces, tal como pasó con esta, se vio obligado a cubrirlo para salvar el pellejo._

* * *

La navidad en Mystic Falls fue entretenida, pero ya no podían quedarse más tiempo en el pueblo. El deber los llamaba en New Orleans, era absolutamente necesario volver. Los negocios para empezar, ya se habían ausentado bastante tiempo y no podían retrasarse. Mystic Falls había sido su hogar de niños, pero ahora su hogar era en New Orleans, allá tenían todo. Estaba todo dispuesto para partir, pero tal como habían acordado, se quedaron para la Navidad. En esas fechas ya Caroline estaba mejor, podía salir de la habitación y hasta ir a la planta baja. Así que cenó con ellos en Noche buena, y también pasaron todos juntos una hermosa mañana al abrir los regalos.

Por supuesto, todo estaba colmado de obsequios para el pequeño Kol. Sus tíos habían comprado todo lo que se les cruzó en el camino, además también estaban los regalos de Enzo, y de las otras personas del pueblo. Elena envió varios obsequios en nombre de la familia, aunque todos estaban seguros que ella lo hizo todo. También llegaron regalos de los Salvatore, los Lockwood, hasta de Pearl y Annabelle.

Había de todo, desde cunas, caballeros de madera, pelotas, ropa, juguetes de toda clase, bromeaban sobre cómo iban a hacer para llevar todo eso a New Orleans, se necesitaría de varias carretas. Y aunque Klaus fue quien hizo más obsequios al pequeño, el que verdaderamente le gustó a Caroline fue un libro para niños con ilustraciones hechas a mano de varios cuentos conocidos.

También tocó el momento de abrir regalos entre ellos. Y aunque ella personalmente no pudo comprar nada, le encargó a Rebekah que comprara los regalos para los hermanos, y a Klaus le pidió comprar un obsequio para ella. Su cuñada estuvo muy feliz al recibir una bella caja musical, al abrirla sonaba una bella tonada de Chopin, su músico favorito. Para Enzo un traje nuevo, para Elijah un nuevo reloj.

Para Klaus una edición especial de "Don Quijote de la Mancha" en su idioma original que mandó a traer desde New York. Él le había comentado que había practicado español y deseaba leer ese libro, pero no había tenido tiempo de buscarlo, así que ella decidió hacerle ese regalo. Temió que el obsequio no llegara a tiempo, pero ahí estaba y nada le causó más felicidad que ver la alegría de Klaus al acariciar la tapa de los libros. Así como Klaus también sonrió mucho al ver la sonrisa y la bella expresión de Caroline al abrir y la caja y encontrar no uno, sino tres libros. "Mujercitas", "Cumbres Borrascosas" y "Madame Bovary". Este último recién traído de Europa, donde estaba dando mucho que hablar.

Pasaron las fiestas, la familia Mikaelson estaba lista para partir. Acordaron que el hospital que Kol pidió que se construyera estaría mejor en New Orleans, ahí tendrían más recursos y conseguirían el permiso más rápido. Para ese entonces Lucien ya había regresado a la ciudad, por órdenes de Klaus allá se quedaría e iba a preparar todo para el retorno de la familia.

En Mystic Falls estaban tristes de verlos partir, desde la adolescencia era el tiempo máximo que pasaban en el pueblo, se habían vuelto a acostumbrar a ellos. Pero les deseaban lo mejor en esa nueva etapa, esperaban que vayan de visita pronto y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Para el próximo años las damas Mikaelson podrían participar en el concurso Señorita Mystic Falls, así que eso las animaba.

Hubieron claro, asuntos que retrasaron un poco su salida. Y eso fue conversar con Isobel sobre los compromisos, tal como Elijah y Klaus habían quedado. La mujer ya algo sospechaba, así que no se mostró muy sorprendida. Tatia con Elijah, esa era la intención. Por supuesto que puso el grito al cielo, quería para su preferida al Mikaelson más rico de todos, eso era lo único que me importaba.

Y Klaus fue firme, no se casaría con ninguna de las tres hermanas, así que el asunto era simple. O aceptaba que al menos Tatia tuviera un matrimonio garantizado, o se iba con las manos vacías. A cambio ellos prometieron buscar prometidos para Kath y Elena, hombres y honorables y de fortuna entre sus socios. Isobel decía no a todo, rabió y maldijo, no quiso escucharlos por varios días, pero ellos no se iban a ir del pueblo hasta que la mujer acepte escucharlos. Volvió días después muy malhumorada diciendo que aceptaba, y que cuando Tatia llegara la boda se haría inmediatamente.

Por su lado Katherine no se mostró muy afectada, no hizo escándalo ni nada, Elena tampoco se metió en ese asunto. Con el nuevo trato hecho, se podría decir que al menos de ese lado todo estaba bien.

Se despidieron de Matt, todos en casa notaron que Rebekah se había apegado al chico, que se llevaban muy bien, que él la distraía y la hacía feliz. Pero el lugar de Matt estaba en Mystic Falls, al lado de su madre. Fue entonces que las cosas cambiaron, la madre de Matt falleció. Ya tenía tiempo enferma, una noche después de despedirse de su hijo se quedó dormida para siempre.

Fue muy triste, en el pueblo todos apreciaba a la señora Donovan y culpaban a la perdida de su hija Vicky quien se fue y la dejó enferma en un estado lamentable. Y todos lo lamentaban aún más por Matt, sabían que el pobre solo vivía para mamá, que buscaba trabajos ocasionales por ella, que mamá era su motivación. Los Mikaelson acompañaron al muchacho en el duelo. Durante el entierro fue Rebekah quien estuvo a su lado casi todo el tiempo. Ella sabía como se sentía eso, perder a los padres, a un hermano. Lo consoló en su tristeza, estaban tan unidos que se empezó a rumorear que quizá los Mikaelson lo querían como cuñado, aunque eso era bastante imposible. Matt era en buen chico, pero era pobre y eso cambiaba todo.

Aunque en realidad en la mansión nadie estaba pensando de esa manera de Matt, lo único que querían era ayudarlo. Ya no tenía nada ni nadie, estaba casi en la calle. A Caroline se le ocurrió la idea y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, podían llevar a Matt a New Orleans con ellos. Klaus le ofreció un puesto de trabajo, además tendría la oportunidad de tocar el piano en mejores ambientes con más público, así se haría conocido y trazaría su propio camino.

Al principio lo dudó por orgullo, pero al final aceptó por la simple razón de no querer alejarse de Rebekah. Quizá era como Klaus decía, esa oportunidad sería sólo un empuje, él ya podría forjar su destino y mejorar. Eso era lo que más ansiaba, hacerse un pianista de renombre, tener negocios, ser alguien digno de aspirar a la mano de Rebekah. Y aunque faltaba mucho para eso, lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

El día de la partida muchos fueron a despedir a los Mikaelson. Entre ellos Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Anna y Tyler. Prometieron volver para las celebraciones del aniversario del pueblo el próximo año, y de más estaba decir que todos eran bienvenidos en New Orleans. Enzo los acompañó hasta cierta parte del camino, su licencia había acabado y tenía que reportarse ante su general. Prometió también que seguiría investigando el asesinado de Genevieve, a él nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que hubieron otros motivos para matar a la mujer, y que de alguna forma esa cuestión de las marcas en el rostro era una identificación que iba a encontrar pronto.

Llegar a New Orleans después de tanto tiempo fue hasta extraño. Caroline nunca había estado ahí, ni siquiera un poco cerca. Pero le gustó, había un extraño encanto en esa ciudad, era agradable. Y la mansión de los Mikaelson era mucho más grande y lujosa que la de Mystic Falls, tenían varias propiedades, campo, edificios, y más negocios. No mentía la gente al decir que los Mikaelson eran los dueños de New Orleans. Ya para ese entonces Caroline estaba mejor, tenía la cicatriz por la operación, pero se echaba todos los días un ungüento especial que preparó Pearl, así poco a poco la marca iría desapareciendo. Ya podía cargar y cuidar a su hijo, nada la hacía más feliz que aquello.

Después de instalarse en la ciudad, hubo mucho trabajo arduo. Habían cosas que Elijah y Klaus habían retrasado pues requería su presencia, no todo se podía manejar a distancia. Así que mientras ellos ponían las negocios en orden, Rebekah le mostraba la ciudad a su cuñada, le presentaba a sus amigas, incluso iban al teatro. Al final fue tanta la curiosidad de la alta sociedad por conocer a Caroline que tuvieron que organizar una fiesta para presentarla ante todos.

A ella y al bebé, Caroline estaba orgullosa de su hijo, y todos los hermanos babeaban por él. Elijah lo adoraba, siempre buscaba la ocasión para cuidar de él aunque sea un momento, ahora que estaba un poco más grande notaba lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano. Ni hablar de Rebakah quien lo había ayudado a nacer, su sobrino era su adoración. Y bueno, con Klaus era otra cosa. Porque él lo amaba como si de su hijo se tratara, así lo sentía, así lo querría siempre.

Pasado el alboroto de la instalación y la llegada, la vida para los Mikaelson se normalizó. No solo era extraño volver a New Orleans después de tanto tiempo, sino seguir con sus vidas. Al menos Klaus sentía que cuando estuvo en Mystic Falls la vida había quedado suspendida. Como en un interludio, en una especie de limbo. Pero volver a lo de antes significaba dejar atrás el duelo por Kol, dejar atrás su tumba también. Continuar sin Kol. Y aunque costara, eso era lo que tenían que hacer, la vida no podía detenerse. Había nacido un hermoso niño, había llegado Caroline a su vida. Aunque la muerte de Kol lo sumió en la tristeza, su hermano de alguna forma le había dejado motivos para seguir adelante. Su sobrino y a Caroline. A su amor.

Aquella tarde en Mystic Falls acabó por contarle la verdad, que Genevieve había sido asesinada. Omitió claro los detalles de que fue Lucien el asesino, no le contó mucho tampoco sobre la crueldad de su muerte, sólo que le robaron el dinero, que la arrojaron al lago, nada más. Caroline estuvo muy sorprendida con aquella noticia, no lo podía creer. Tampoco tenían idea si Genevieve fue asesinada el mismo día en que recibió el dinero, la policía no sabía mucho, pero sostenían que la mataron para robarle, eso era lo más lógico. Caroline no quiso hacer más preguntas tampoco, ese tema la ponía nerviosa. Le bastaba con saber que murió, que la pesadilla había acabado, que no volvería a lastimarlos nunca más.

Ahora el tema era ese. Sin el peligro que Genevieve y sus amenazas representaron, los dos estaban tranquilos. Les costó a ambos ir rompiendo esa barrera que estaba entre ellos. A Caroline aún le dolía que Klaus le haya ocultado que esa mujer fue su amante, a él le atormentaba la culpa por el accidente antes del parto, en las terribles consecuencias que este pudo tener. Y como ninguno de los dos quería estar distanciado, como ninguno soportaba el silencio y querían que las cosas fueran como antes, se encontraron a solas para decirse todo sin suavizarlo.

Ella dijo que aún le dolían las mentiras, que sabía no había sido un caballero honorable, pero temía que hayan tantas cosas ocultas que los separen aún más, que los lastimen luego. Él admitió que si, hizo cosas malas, que ocultó cosas, que llevó una vida nada admirable. Pero que ya no era ni quería volver a ser ese hombre. Y que por nada del mundo dejaría que sus errores pasados volvieran a lastimarla, que la iba a proteger de todo.

—Sólo prométeme una cosa —pidió ella—, cuando el pasado aceche, cuando algo malo esté por ocurrir, lo que sea, consecuencia de algo que hayas hecho, me lo dirás. Me contarás todo. Y yo te prometo que no te juzgaré por el hombre que fuiste, si no por el hombre que eres ahora.— Él tomó sus manos, las besó y la miró a los ojos mientras asentía.

—Lo juro —le dijo seguro—. No volveré a ocultarte nada. Te mantendré a salvo de todo eso. A ti y a mi sobrino.

Así las cosas se arreglaron, cuando llegaron a New Orleans todo ya estaban bien entre ellos. Volvieron a los besos, a las caricias, a los encuentros secretos. Porque lo que ambos tenían seguía siendo un romance oculto, y así sería por un tiempo más. Kol ya había cumplido un año de fallecido y oficialmente el luto había acabado, todos podían dejar de usar ropa negra si así lo deseaban.

Un año sin él, habían pasado tantas cosas que era difícil de creer. Y aunque hubiera pasado un año, para el mundo era muy poco tiempo para que hagan pública su relación. ¿Cómo admitir ante todos que se amaban en secreto? ¿Lo aceptarían? Quizá deberían dejar que pase más tiempo, quizá cuando el pequeño Kol cumpla un año. Klaus ya era un hombre libre, no tenía ese compromiso con Tatia. Podían casarse, nadie lo iba a impedir. Puede que la gente hable, que chismoseen, que corran todo tipo de rumores falsos sobre ellos. Eso a Caroline le importaba poco, pero Klaus no quería que se llenen la boca para hablar de ella, eso no podía soportarlo.

Por eso se veían a escondidas, porque era lo único que les quedaba de momento. Por eso esa tarde, estaban juntos. Ella jadeaba, intentaba acallar sus gemidos, se tapaba la boca, se mordía la lengua. Rebekah llevó a pasear a su hijo, Elijah supervisaba el trabajo de campo. Estaban solos, incluso la servidumbre tenía la tarde libre.

Hace un mes que se acostaban, un mes desde que sus cuerpos se encontraron al fin, un mes desde la primera vez que le hizo el amor. Ni siquiera lo intentaron un buen tiempo, pero el pequeño Kol ya tenía seis meses, había pasado suficiente tiempo para que Caroline se recupere del embarazo, suficiente tiempo para que ambos se contuvieran.

La mansión era lo bastante grande como para encontrar rincones donde encontrarse. Rincones, habitaciones, sitios oscuros y discretos. Y así de beso en beso, de caricia en caricia, cada vez más cerca, cada vez con más deseos de buscar la cercanía del otro. Ya no había un vientre que los separe, ya no era necesario detenerse, ya no querían detenerse. Kol había sido su único hombre, el primero, siempre pensó que sería igual para siempre.

Si con Kol le costó empezar a tener intimidad después de las horribles experiencias en casa con Tristán, con Klaus no fue la excepción. Pero poco a poco, con paciencia, con perseverancia, lo fueron logrando. Se sentían cómodos de estar juntos, a ella ya no le avergonzaba verlo desnudo, tampoco le molestaba mostrarle su cuerpo. Y así fue. Casi sin querer, sin un previo acuerdo. Simplemente lo hicieron y no hubo nada más divino que aquello.

Esperaron mucho para poner unirse, para sentir esa entrega y ese amor del otro. Así que desde aquella primera vez buscaban siempre la forma de estar juntos. Porque una cosa era encuentros rápidos de diez minutos, encuentros furtivos secretos que podían manejar. Y aunque también podían hacerlo rápido, ellos querían disfrutarse más. Tener siquiera una hora entera para ellos solos. Encontrar esos momentos era más difícil, pero no imposible, como estaba pasando esa tarde. Lo mejor era cuando nunca lo planeaban, sólo se daba, como si sin querer todos les estuvieran haciendo un favor.

Despacio se movía él al principio, luego ella pedía más. Exigía más. Lo quería todo de él. Apenas si estaban cubiertos con una sábana delgada, debajo sus cuerpos desnudos se movían al compás de un sensual ritmo de caderas. Se aferraban al otro, se besaban con intensidad, se adoraban. Estallaron de placer, como siempre. Aunque para ellos cada vez era diferente, cada vez era mejor. Uno al lado del otro se quedaron respirando agitados. Se miraron y sonrieron, Caroline apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, cerró los ojos.

Lo amaba, estaba segura de eso. No quería sentir culpa, no quería pensar en nada. Habían acordado anunciar su compromiso en los próximos meses, tiempo suficiente para hacerse de la idea de Elijah y Rebekah reprobando todo, para escuchar los chismes. No importaba lo que dijeran, ellos se amaban. Y Klaus sería como un padre para su hijo, así era ya. Todo iba a estar bien, todo tenía que estar bien.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

Caroline cerró el libro y suspiró intentando asimilar todo. Madame Bovary se había suicidado. Fue testigo de sus ambiciones, de que a pesar de tener a su lado un hombre que la amaba y le daba todo cuanto podía, ella siempre quería más. No un amor natural como cualquier persona tiene con su marido, ella quería un amor de novela, quería un cuento de hadas. Y tanto buscó llenarse de esas sensaciones que no pensó nunca en el dinero, en las deudas, en todo la red de mentiras que estaba tejiendo. Hasta que las mentiras la ahogaron, hasta que ya no tuvo alternativa de acabar con todo. Dejó el libro a un lado y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras su hijo dormía. Eso había sido perturbador...

¡Pero como amaba ese libro! Ya casi terminado, pero le había dado tantas emociones que se sentía satisfecha a pesar del sufrimiento. En fin, ¿pero qué es un libro sin un poco de dolor y sufrimiento? Como la vida misma. Ella incluso pensaba que tenía una historia de novela, que quizá si algún día contaba su vida alguien terminaría escribiendo sobre Caroline Mikaelson y su historia, que en algún lugar del mundo habría una dama joven, quizá unos veinte años, leyendo de como se armó de valor para irse de la casa donde vivió siempre con miedo, y se sentiría admirada por su coraje.

Quizá esa misma dama suspiraría por el valiente y apuesto teniente Kol Mikaelson, luego también lloraría mucho su muerte. Pero después sonreiría al ver aparecer en el libro al hermano Klaus Mikaelson, y quizá también suspiraría por él. Quizá esa dama también se sienta confundida pensando en Kol, pero creyendo que Klaus era muy apuesto. Puede que hasta sienta la confusión de ella, ¿aferrarse a un recuerdo? ¿Amar otra vez? Sufriría con ella, sentiría con ella, vibraría de emoción en cada párrafo.

Bueno, bueno, se estaba proyectando demasiado. Puede que eso jamás pase, no se veía contando su historia a ningún desconocido, pero había sido una bonita alucinación. Quizá así empezaban los libros reales, contando la historia de un amigo de un amigo, mezclado con vivencias propias, de historias contadas en fiestas, en algún té de la tarde, en una taberna. ¿Y si ella escribía su historia? Oh no, eso tampoco sería posible. Así fuera capaz de escribirla, moría de vergüenza con pensar que alguien sabría toda su vida. Su historia de novela. La de una dama que se enamoró de un oficial apuesto que la liberó del peligro, de esa dama amando otra vez. Suspiró, sonaba bonito y hasta poético, pero era real. Muy real.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que se fue de Mystic Falls. Meses agitados, instalándose en su nuevo hogar, cuidando y viendo crecer a su hijo. Por Dios, es que era tan hermoso, no se cansaba de verlo. Su pequeño Kol, tan parecido a su padre, tan bello y maravilloso. Acarició sus mejillas mientras el bebé dormía, hace media hora que cerró los ojos y quizá en una hora estaría de vuelta a la acción. Ella había aprovechado una siesta del pequeño durante la mañana para recuperar horas de sueño, ahora ya faltaba poco para la cena y seguro que el bebé estaría pronto despierto.

Sería una cena especial, Matt estaría de visita. El joven tenía un trabajo estable como asistente en uno de los negocios de Klaus, aparte daba clases de piano particulares y tocaba en fiestas importantes de la ciudad, donde era muy requerido. No estaba haciendo una fortuna, pero si le iba bastante bien. Tanto que pasó dos semanas en New York pues lo requirieron para eventos allá. Rebekah estaba entusiasmada, si le iba bien quizá hasta podría dar conciertos y todo, quien sabe una gira por el país, quizá hasta Europa. Así que Caroline también andaba emocionada por ver a esa estrella en ascenso, estaba segura que Matt tendría mucho éxito.

Su hijo estaba profundamente dormido, Caroline lo arropó y salió de la habitación. Justo afuera de la habitación estaba Margaret, una empleada que contrataron para que les ayude a vigilar a Kol. Le hizo una seña y esa entró a la habitación, vigilaría el bebé hasta que despierte. Al salir al pasillo vio a Henry, la verdad siempre era bueno verlo. Lo conocía desde Mystic Falls, el fiel mayordomo que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlos, guiarlos, para ser siempre tan discreto y servicial.

Caroline quiso saber si estaban todos en casa, así que el hombre dio un breve informe. Rebekah aún no regresaba de coordinar asuntos del nuevo hospital, Elijah anunció que estaría poco antes de la cena, y Klaus estaba en el despacho. Agradeció e intentó disimular su emoción. Klaus solo, tendrían un momento para aprovechar antes que lleguen todos.

No creía que tuvieran tiempo para hacerlo, o puede que sí. La verdad es que nunca lo habían hecho rápido y en algún rincón oscuro, siempre era con calma y en una cama, disfrutando de esa tranquilidad. Él decía que no quería tratarla como a una mujerzuela, que ella no era una más a la que podía hacérselo donde sea y como sea, que ella era especial. Que era la mujer que amaba e iba a respetarla. A ella le gustaba eso, tampoco se creía capaz de hacerlo parada como una prostituta en algún rincón.

Kol siempre fue delicado con ella, Klaus también lo estaba siendo. La verdad es que hasta el momento no podía creer que habían llegado a eso, que ella dio ese paso a pesar de los miedos. Aunque admitía que era algo completamente natural, ambos eran adultos responsables y sabían lo que querían. Si se amaban, se besaban, se acariciaban, e incluso antes de dar a luz ambos lo desearon, ¿acaso se pudo evitar que sucediera? Para nada, era el paso que tuvieron que dar.

¿Si tuvo miedo? Por supuesto. Kol fue el primero, el paciente. Cuando se casó con él ni siquiera tuvieron noche de bodas, ella se la pasó llorando porque al fin era libre y porque él estaba a su lado. Las siguientes noches fueron sólo de caricias, de exploración. Por alguna razón Caroline sentía miedo, hasta repulsión, de lo que podía pasar. Porque cada vez que Kol hacía alguna caricia íntima ella recordaba a Tristán y lo apartaba sin querer, lo empujaba y luego lo abrazada pidiendo perdón.

Le daba rabia, amaba a Kol pero no podía entregarse a él porque el recuerdo de su maldito hermano estaba ahí. Puede que Tristán no llegara a violarla en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero le hizo daño de otras maneras, él hizo lo suficiente para dañarla. Así que cuando al fin consiguió dejar sus miedos atrás y estar con Kol fue la alegría más grande. Cuando él murió estuvo segura que nunca conocería a otro hombre en el que confiar como lo hizo con Kol, siendo así no volvería a estar con nadie nunca más.

Pero Klaus llegó a su vida, llegó en el momento cuando más necesitaba un apoyo. Fue su protector, su amigo, su compañero, su cómplice. Y ahora era su amor. Confiaba en él, sabía que él siempre estaría a su lado pase lo que pase, que daría todo por ella, que jamás le haría daño. Ya Kol la había ayudado a superar lo de Tristán de alguna forma, aunque siempre habría huellas. Siempre una parte de ella recordaría todo el daño que le hizo, su cuerpo se lo recordaría.

Por eso a veces apartaba a Klaus, era como si fuera una reacción involuntaria, un acto reflejo. Klaus lo interpretaba al inicio como culpa por Kol, y ella dejó que lo crea así. Porque aunque se suponía que ellos ya no querían tener secretos, Caroline no le había hablado ni una sola vez de su familia, ni de Aurora. Quería enterrar eso en el pasado, como si así las heridas fueran a sanarse. Muchas veces pensaba en sincerarse, así como lo hizo con Kol. Pero no quería resucitar esos espectros del pasado, era mejor dejarlos ahí. Caroline y Klaus habían quedado en ser sinceros cuando algún error del pasado afecte su vida presente, y así sería. Sólo entonces hablaría de los De Martell.

Y aunque Caroline no haya dicho ni una palabra de esos viejos traumas, de alguna forma Klaus había superado esa barrera. Siendo suave, paciente, delicado. A veces apasionado, excitante, una fiera. Podía pasar de la ternura a una sensualidad abrumadora que la dejaba ansiosa. Así le gustaba. Le costó mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo. Si antes había tenido cierta vergüenza, ahora aún más. Se avergonzaba de algunas estrías, de la cicatriz que tenía.

Estaba volviendo a su peso de antes, pero definitivamente su cuerpo jamás sería el mismo. Ya no era la juvenil dama de cuerpo casi virginal, era una mujer que ya había tenido su primer hijo. Pero a Klaus no le importó, le dijo que seguía siendo bella, que para él siempre sería la mujer más bella del mundo. Que tenía los pechos deliciosamente más grandes, las caderas más anchas y sensuales, que era preciosa. No le importaba su cicatriz, porque por ahí había nacido el pequeño Kol, y eso era un milagro, no una razón por la que avergonzarse. Que eso no importaba, porque gracias a los ungüentos la cicatriz se iría, las estrías también. Y si, quizá su cuerpo ya no sería el mismo, pero para él siempre sería eterna y bella.

Puede que Klaus le haya dicho eso solo porque la amaba, y bueno, cuando uno está enamorado no logra ver los defectos del otro. Pero ella se lo creyó y se sintió hermosa otra vez. Más segura, desenvuelta, sensual. Caroline se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo, nunca había sido así. En la mansión de Martell se odiaba a sí misma por haber crecido, por tener un cuerpo que Tristán deseara. Con Kol se había sentido más cómoda, él la hizo sentir bien. Pero con Klaus estaba aprendiendo a amar su cuerpo, a amar todo de ella. Después de tanta tragedia era feliz y no podía creer que eso fuera realidad.

Tampoco podía creer que fuera real estar con Klaus, hacerlo a escondidas. Porque cada encuentro era como un sueño, una explosión de sensaciones que quería proyectar por siempre. Él la llevaba al éxtasis, la hacía gozar de una forma que no imaginó. No podía comparar lo que sintió con Kol a lo que le pasaba con Klaus, ambos fueron diferentes. A los dos los amaba de manera diferente, todo tenía otro matiz. Era hermoso recordar a Kol, era hermoso hacerlo con Klaus. Y siempre quería más, ojalá tuvieran más tiempo para estar juntos, ojalá encontraran una manera. Su sueño era quedarse con él una noche entera, dormir entre sus brazos, amanecer a su lado. Ojalá ese día esté cerca.

Habían acordado revelar todo cuando el pequeño Kol Nathaniel cumpliera un año. Ella creía era tiempo prudente, se comprometerían para hacer todo formal, el matrimonio sería poco después. Quizá Elijah lo reprochara, quizá Rebekah se sienta extrañada. Temía que sus cuñados la juzguen, siempre sentía que de alguna manera la vigilaban, como si sospecharan algo. Sabía que la apreciaban, que amaban a su hijo, pero puede que una parte de ellos desconfiara. Puede que cuando Klaus y ella anuncien el compromiso ellos dirían algo como "Ya lo sabía". No quería separar a la familia, sólo esperaba que ellos pudieran comprenderlo. De momento era cuestión de esperar, ya habían sido pacientes bastante tiempo, lo serían un poco más.

Caroline bajó a la oficina de Klaus, quería tener un rato a solas con él. Pensó en hablarle de Madame Bovary, aunque no quería revelarme mucho pues Klaus aún no terminaba de leerla, él solo leía cuando ella dejaba el libro a un lado para atender a Kol, así irían a la par. Pero bueno, de alguna forma lo picaría para que él se anime a leer y empatarla. Tocó la puerta dos veces, escuchó su voz diciendo que pasara. Estaba muy atento leyendo unos documentos, ella sonrió. Le gustaba verlo así, tan trabajador, tan serio.

—Te veo ocupado —dijo ella despacio. De inmediato él levantó la mirada y le sonrió, dejó los papeles a un lado y la quedó viendo fijamente.

—Para ti nunca estoy ocupado, siempre disponible.

—Cuanto sacrificio de un hombre de negocios.— Ella se iba acercando, avanzó hasta estar a su lado en el escritorio, sin decir nada se sentó en sus piernas—. ¿Es muy importante?

—Sólo quería terminar unos pendientes, nada que quite el sueño.

—¿Entonces me voy?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh no! De acá no te paras.— La rodeó con sus brazos, no perdieron tiempo y se besaron, primero despacio, después con toda intensidad. Él se separó un instante, miró hacia adelante, iba a señalar algo.

—Descuida, cerré la puerta con llave.

—Perfecto —notó su sonrisa antes de que volviera al ataque de sus labios. Sentía sus manos deslizándose por su espalda, desatando despacio las tiras del corsé. Ella lo ayudó a aflojarlo hasta que sus senos quedaron libres. Caroline cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir su lengua paseándose despacio sobre ellos, cuando lo sintió mordisqueando uno de sus pezones. Bien, tenían que parar, de lo contrario terminarían haciéndolo ahí mismo y esa no era la idea. Los labios de Klaus subieron despacio por su cuello, ella soltó una risita sin querer, esa zona era muy sensible en ella.

—No sea goloso, señor Mikaelson —le dijo ella en un tono travieso—. Si lo hacemos aquí todos van a escucharnos.

—Cierto —dijo él intentando mirarla a los ojos, cuando en realidad su vista se desviaba a sus pechos. Ella se dio cuenta y rió, se apresuró en cubrirse—. Oye, eso no es justo.

—Es esto o que despertemos al pequeño Kol con nuestros gemidos.

—Bueno, bueno —fingió resignación, ella se acomodó nuevamente la ropa, había que ser cuidadosos.

—Vamos a tener que contenernos.

—Lo sé, pero eso no me quita el deseo de estar contigo. Pienso en ti todo el día —le habló al oído, su voz sonaba tan ardiente que la hizo temblar—. Me despierto y quiero creer que estás a mi lado en la cama, cuando estoy solo imagino que vienes a mi, que lo hacemos sin parar. Que no tenemos miedo de gritar de placer.— Cierto. Siempre tenían que hacerlo en silencio, procurando que nadie los escuche.

—Pero esto acabará pronto.

—Si, cuando seas mi esposa. Entonces no me importará que todo New Orleans sepa que la señora Mikaelson es la mujer más satisfecha del mundo.— Ella soltó una risita, Klaus la besó. Se besaron un rato más, no importaba si eran momentos cortos, cualquier ocasión era buena para estar juntos.

—¿Crees que ya debo salir? Digo, para no levantar sospechas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Irte y dejarme así? Oh no señora, nada de eso.

—Klaus...—dijo ella fingiendo un tono de reproche—. Vamos a ser prudentes, ¿si? Elijah puede llegar en cualquier momento.

—Bien —dijo él resignado—, pero esta noche no te me escapas. Ven a mi cama.

—¿Qué? Pero estarán todos, hasta Matt.

—No vamos a hacer ruido, ¿verdad?— Ella sonrió. La idea de hacerlo esa noche era tentadora. Y excitante. Quien dijera que el peligro no excitaba claramente nunca tuvo un romance a escondidas. Hacerlo mientras alrededor todos dormían. ¿Por qué no? Ella también moría de ganas.

—Está bien —ella le dio un beso rápido—. A la una, ¿si?

—¿No se puede más temprano?

—No seas ansioso —él rio. Amaba verlo así, tenía unos hoyuelos preciosos—. A esa hora se duerme Kol.

—Entonces está bien, a esa hora te espero.— Un beso más prolongado ahora. Con mucho pesar se separaron, ella tenía que volver a ver su hijo y alistarse para la cena.

Se terminó de vestir justo a tiempo de que Kol se despertara. Margaret la ayudó a vestirlo para la cena, ya se escuchaba el rumor de conversaciones en la planta baja. Le puso un bonito traje de oficial para bebé, estaban de moda en ese entonces. Así, precioso, azul y dorado, hasta un sombrerito de esos. Era un perfecto pequeño Kol, un Kol en miniatura. Bajó con él en brazos, a entrar al salón vio que Matt ya había llegado y conversaba animado con Rebekah. Cuando la vieron ambos se pusieron de pie. Su cuñada puso un gesto de ternura al ver a su sobrino, corrió hasta ella para poder besarle las mejillas al bebé y le pidió cargarlo.

—¡Pero que bebé más precioso! —dijo ella enternecida—. Y mira su trajecito, Matt, ¿no es una maravilla? ¡Si es idéntico a Kol!

—Por algo le diremos siempre pequeño Kol, en verdad se parecen mucho —contestó Matt también acercándose un poco—. Buenas noches señora, es un gusto verla. Usted tan hermosa como siempre.

—Oh Matt, qué cosas dice —contestó con modestia.

—Sólo la verdad, señora. Y el pequeño es en verdad bello, está creciendo robusto, se ve será un niño grande y fuerte.

—Además de apuesto como su padre —continuó Rebekah. Caroline sólo asintió con una sonrisa, se sentía muy orgullosa de su hijo. De su pequeño Kol, de ver en él a su primer amor, al hombre que tanto amó. Tomaron asiento, Rebekah seguía cargando a su sobrino, jugueteaba con él y este reía con las gracias de su tía.

—¿Y cómo le ha ido, Matt? ¿Qué tal New York?

—Muy bien, por suerte. La verdad me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba, me siento satisfecho.— Se notaba. Sonreía de una forma encantadora, como si intentara controlar su emoción. Matt siempre había sido un chico humilde, claro que no quería presumir sus triunfos, aunque Caroline pensaba que tenía todo el derecho.

—Me alegra, la verdad siempre supimos que su talento se estaba desperdiciando en Mystic Falls, es bueno saber que al fin empieza a tener el éxito que se merece —lo notó enrojecer, no estaba acostumbrado a tantos halagos.

—Eso no es lo mejor —dijo Rebekah animada—. Un hombre de Washington, Aaron McKitrick, lo ha invitado a una gira por el país, será en un par de meses.

—¡Cómo! —dijo Caroline muy sorprendida, le salió como un grito— ¡Pero si eso es maravilloso!

—Bueno, no es exactamente una gira, no soy el único protagonista —empezó a explicar Matt—. Hay varios músicos, también un violista, una soprano y un tenor. Quiere que me una a su elenco de músicos, le faltaba un pianista y pues le agradé mucho.

—Vamos Matt, no te disminuyas, sabes que te quiere como el show principal —le dijo Rebekah—. Es que eres en verdad talentoso, eres el pianista de moda en New Orleans, pronto del país entero.

—Apuesto a que si —les dijo Caroline—. Muchos éxitos, Matt. Estoy segura que va a lograr todo lo que se proponga.

—Gracias...—dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa. Le deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas vayan de maravilla.

Al poco rato llegaron Elijah y Klaus, también escucharon animados las novedades sobre la suerte de Matt y le desearon lo mejor. Aunque era el invitado insistió en tocar algo para ellos, hasta Rebekah se animó a tocar a su lado. Pronto la comida estuvo servida y pasaron a la mesa.

Estaba siendo una bonita velada, Caroline agradecía internamente que esa noche Lucien no haya aparecido, lo hubiera arruinado todo. Si en Mystic Falls no lo soportaba, en New Orleans menos. Lo peor es que tenía que aguantarse, administraba muchos negocios de Klaus, ambos trabajaban de la mano y era normal que a veces se quede a cenar o almorzar. No sabía exactamente qué tenía contra él, pero Aurora siempre dijo que ella tenía como una especie de intuición para la gente desagradable que aparentaba todo lo contrario. Y era cierto, le funcionó con Katherine, Damon, y ahora con Lucien. Pero bueno, esa noche él no estaba ahí, lo mejor era concentrarse en disfrutar de esa cena con la familia.

Estaban ya disfrutando el postre. Reían porque al pequeño Kol se le apetecía el pastel de chocolate, miraba atento como mamá se llevaba una cucharada a la boca, se lamía los labios como si quisiera probar. No podía darle claro, aún era muy pequeño para tanta cantidad de azúcar. Así que cuando al fin el bebé se dio cuenta que no le darían nada empezó a poner pucheros y se le enrojecieron los ojos, quería llorar, pero se aguantaba. Eso les enterneció y dio risa a la vez, ese bebé era todo un caso. Estaban ya por terminar el postre cuando Henry entró al salón.

—Mis señoras, mis señores. Lamento interrumpir su cena.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Klaus de manera casual, ella apenas si prestaba atención a esa interrupción. Le tendió el bebé a Margaret, era hora de que se lo lleve antes que se ponga más engreído y haga algún berrinche.

—Hay visita, mi señor. Es una visita para la señora Caroline.

—¿Para mí? —dijo ella extrañada. Pero si ella no conocía a nadie que desee hacerle una visita a esas horas de la noche, aquello estaba raro—. ¿Quién es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Se identificó como el caballero Joshua Rosza.— Apenas escuchó eso Caroline ahogó un grito, se llevó las manos a la boca y sin querer empezó a temblar. Todos la quedaron mirando asustados, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando—. Dijo que le urge hablar con usted —se puso de pie de inmediato, lo único que quería era huir, llorar, estallar. Un fantasma de su pasado había regresado, el prometido de su hermana. Y la verdad no tenía nada en contra de Joshua, siempre le pareció agradable. Pero si él estaba ahí buscándola sólo podía significar algún aún más terrible. Tristán la había encontrado.

—No... no... no... —empezó a decir nerviosa. Klaus se puso de pie, apenas lo vio acercarse corrió hacia él, lo tomó del brazo, sin querer lo apretó duro—. Que se vaya Klaus, por favor, no quiero... no por favor... ese hombre aquí no...

—¿Qué pasa, Caroline? ¿Quién es él?

—¡Por favor Klaus has que se vaya! —gritó al borde de la histeria, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

—Henry, por favor —dijo Elijah con voz firme—. Sea quien sea, no es bienvenido. Despáchalo inmediatamente, que no entre.

—Si, señor.— El mayordomo asintió y se retiró de inmediato. Rebekah y Matt se miraban sin entender. Klaus entendía aún menos, la miraba a los ojos buscando una respuesta, pero Caroline estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar.

De pronto escucharon algo de alboroto. Todos se pusieron de pie, parecía un forcejeo. Ese tal Joshua quería entrar como sea, y a juzgar por el ruido estaba acompañado de más personas. Caroline tembló, ¿y si Tristán estaba ahí? ¿Y si mintió con su nombre? Se sintió paralizada. Pero entonces una voz femenina la sorprendió. Reconoció al instante esa voz, segundos después la vio aparecer corriendo. Detrás de ella iban Joshua y Aiden.

Caroline se quedó quieta sin dar crédito a quien estaba viendo. Aurora tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, se notaba la desesperación en su rostro, el miedo de casi no lograr reencontrarse con ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo y al fin su hermana estaba al frente. Ambas se miraron y se quedaron quietas unos segundos. Fue Aurora la primera en correr al encuentro de ella, y al instante Caroline hizo lo mismo. Sus cuerpos chocaron y se abrazaron con fuerza mientras lloraban sin parar. Caroline apretaba los ojos, no podía creerlo, aquello era demasiado. Los Mikaelson ahora entendían mucho menos lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—¿Alguien puede explícame qué está sucediendo? —preguntó al fin Elijah llenó de confusión. Sólo entonces las hermanas se separaron apenas un poco. Pero al mirarse a los ojos volvieron a estallar en lágrimas. Miraron entonces a los caballeros que llegaron detrás de la mujer desconocida.

—¿Quién es Joshua Rosza? —preguntó Klaus muy serio.

—Ese soy yo —dijo el hombre—. Y me presento, soy el cuñado de Caroline.

—¿Cuñado? —dijeron sin querer todos a la vez.

—Klaus... —dijo despacio Caroline mientras intentaba serenarse—. Ella es Aurora, es mi hermana —aclaró para sorpresa de todos, ahora esa escena parecía tener sentido. Pero aún no entendían por qué se asustó tanto cuando mencionaron a Josh. A todos les sorprendió aún más eso, ninguno sabía que Caroline tenía una hermana, jamás habló de ella.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay mucho tiempo para las presentaciones formales —dijo Josh—. Damos gracias por haberlos encontrado justo a tiempo.

—¿Justo a tiempo de qué? —preguntó Elijah confundido.

—De que nos atrapen —habló por primera vez Aiden—. Sentimos mucho venir a importunar de esta manera, pero fue la única alternativa que nos quedó para poner a salvo a Aurora. Lamento decirlo, pero si no hacemos algo pronto las cosas no sólo se pondrán feas para Aurora, también para Caroline.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Klaus sonaba preocupada—. ¿De qué están hablando?

—No "de qué", sino "de quien" —aclaró Josh—. El peligro se llama Tristán De Martell.— Apenas escuchó eso, Caroline soltó un grito sin poder evitarlo. El pequeño Kol lloró mientras su madre se aferraba fuerte a su hermana sin dejar de llorar. Como cuando era una niña, como cuando tenía miedo al escuchar que Tristán se acercaba a su habitación.

El peor fantasma de su pasado había resucitado.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

Matt pronto decidió que nada tenía que hacer ahí, no comprendía nada pero lo que sea que estaba pasando era asunto de familia. Se retiró discretamente mientras Rebekah llevaba a las hermanas De Martell al segundo piso para que se calmen, y los Mikaelson iban con los caballeros recién llegados al despacho para hablar a solas. Caroline estaba muy alterada, jamás la habían visto así, ella y su hermana casi no querían separase. Rebekah mandó a preparar algún té calmante, en el estado en que estaban no podían sacarle siquiera una explicación.

En cambio Aiden y Joshua parecían más serenos, o al menos con más predisposición de hablar. Los hermanos estaban angustiados, principalmente Klaus. Lo único que quería era correr donde Caroline, abrazarla y no soltarla hasta que se calme, ella lo necesitaba a su lado. Pero esos hombres habían dicho que un gran peligro estaba cerca y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Lucien ya le había informado antes, se decían muchas cosas de Tristán De Martell, y ninguna de ellas era buena.

—Entiendo que esta es una situación de emergencia —empezó a decir Elijah quien aparentaba más serenidad—, pero necesitamos entender lo que está pasando, si nuestra familia corre peligro queremos saberlo todo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Joshua. Todos habían tomado asiento, Klaus había servido vasos de whisky para todos, entendía que sea lo que sea que iban a hablar sería duro. Y temía, porque Caroline jamás había reaccionado de esa manera, no quería que nada le haga daño, sabía que la historia que estaba por escuchar era terrible —. Bueno, empecemos por el origen de todo. Aiden y yo somos dos hombres de naturaleza peculiar. Diferentes, por así decirlo. Y estamos juntos hace bastante tiempo.— Ninguno de los Mikaelson dijo nada, sólo asintieron. Entendieron pronto lo que eran esos dos, y la verdad no les importó mucho, lo único que deseaban era la verdad—. Hace unos años conocimos a Tristán De Martell, él estaba buscando novios para sus hermanas, y por alguna razón al enterarse de nuestras peculiaridades fue más insistente.

—El trato era claro —siguió explicando Aiden—. Nosotros jamás las tocaríamos, eso era bastante obvio. Sólo nos casaríamos para mantener las apariencias, dada nuestra situación eso era necesario. Así que fuimos con él hasta su propiedad en Washington, ahí conocimos a las hermanas De Martell.

—Empezamos a darnos cuenta de las cosas, luego nos enteramos de otras más.— Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, pareciera que dudaban de seguir hablando.

—Por favor —dijo Klaus—, tenemos que saberlo. Entiendo que no quieran ventilar algo íntimo. Pero nosotros somos familia de Caroline, ella es una Mikaelson. Vamos a cuidarla, pero necesitamos llegar a la verdad.

—Verá... —continuó Josh—. No es nada fácil. Él les hacía daño de muchas maneras. A veces las golpeaba cuando consideraba que le desobedecían, ellas le tenían mucho miedo, pánico en realidad. No sólo eso, él... Dios es que es terrible. Les hacía daño, ya dije. Pero la razón por la que quería a dos hombres como nosotros de maridos de sus hermanas era para que no las tocara nadie, sólo él.— Fue fácil deducir lo demás. Elijah no salía de su asombro, Klaus había palidecido totalmente, estaba totalmente paralizado. No quería escuchar lo demás, oh no, por favor, no a su Caroline, no quería creer eso.

—Él las...

—Si caballero, abusaba de ellas. No había consumado el acto aún, pero eso no importaba, con todo lo demás aquello es sólo una pequeñez.

—No...—Apenas fue capaz de murmurar. El vaso se le cayó de las manos y se rompió en el piso. Klaus no conseguía imaginar a una inocente Caroline sometida a esos abusos, a una niña, a una adolescente viviendo con miedo de su propio hermano. Ese Tristán era un monstruo.

—Caroline era mi prometida —continuó Aiden—, pero en ausencia de Tristán ella conoció a Kol, ahí fue que se enamoraron.

—¿Él lo sabía? —preguntó Elijah de pronto, apenas había salido de su asombro con toda esa historia.

—Si —contestó Aiden—, ella le contó. Él incluso le pidió la mano de Caroline a la madre de las chicas, pero Tristán armó todo un alboroto. Finalmente ellos tuvieron que huir para casarse, fue lo que les quedó. Nosotros desaparecimos un tiempo también, dimos el trato por anulado. Pero Tristán nos buscó en Londres con Aurora, insistió con el compromiso.

—Nos llegamos a casar —continuó Josh—, pero huimos la noche de bodas, nos fuimos los tres. Sabía que Tristán quería estar con Aurora, por eso la rescatamos. Y verán, creímos que todo estaría bien. Nos fuimos a París, pero Tristán nos perseguía, estuvimos en Francia, España, Portugal. Finalmente decidimos regresar a América, logramos despistar al hombre. No sólo nos está persiguiendo, nos está dando caza.— Y ahora si parecía preocupado, los dos lo estaban—. Mandó hombres a perseguirnos, matones. Querían acabar con nosotros para recuperar a Aurora, ese hombre está en verdad loco, se las ha ingeniado para anular el matrimonio, para denunciarnos por secuestro. Nos han perseguido, hemos escapado por un pelo.

—Eso es terrible —dijo Elijah preocupado—. ¿Pero creen que ese hermano demente venga hasta acá a buscar a su hermana? ¿Será posible?

—Sólo hay dos opciones —dijo Aiden—. Sembramos una pista falsa, nos disfrazamos y separamos para abordar el barco a América, pero contratamos gente para que se haga pasar por nosotros y vaya a Rusia. Así que o bien Tristán sigue esa pista falsa, o viene directamente para acá.

—Un momento —les dijo Klaus seriamente—. ¿Acaso ese hombre vendrá para acá persiguiéndolos? ¿Están trayendo el peligro acá? ¿O he entendido mal? ¡Si sabían que ese hombre estaba loco por sus hermanas para que guiarlo hasta aquí!

—Iba a venir de todas maneras —le dijo Aiden sereno—, porque sabe que su hermana está aquí, con los Mikaelson de New Orleans. Y sabe que está viuda. Si no encuentra a Aurora en Rusia, igual vendrá acá por Caroline.

—¿Cómo están tan seguros de eso? —les preguntó—. ¿Cómo es que Tristán está enterado de todo?

—¿Les es familiar el nombre de Tatia Petrova?— Los dos Mikaelson pusieron gesto de sorpresa. Elijah también se puso de pie y avanzó asustado hacia ellos.

—¿Qué sucede con Tatia? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—Tatia y Aurora se conocieron en Londres, ya sabe, hablaron de su país y descubrieron que tenían un conocido en común. Tatia no volvió a hablar de eso, y Aurora nos pidió que guardemos silencio. Pero estamos seguros que Tristán ya lo sabe todo, Tatia se lo habrá dicho.

—Ella no es ninguna chismosa —dijo Elijah con molestia—, y claro que al ver la situación jamás delataría a Aurora.

—No, claro que no. Tatia es una mujer simpática —continuó Josh—. Pero cualquiera habla cuando le obligan y presionan.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que Tristán tiene secuestrada a Tatia Petrova. La ha llevado a todos los viajes, incluso la mandó una vez a que negocie con nosotros.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡No!— Elijah caminó desesperado de un lado a otro. Acababa de escuchar que ese Tristán era un maniático, y ahora que tenía en sus garras a Tatia, algo tenían que hacer— ¡Pero cómo es eso posible!

—Acordó mediante cartas llevar a Tatia de regreso a su pueblo después de la boda, quizá convenció a la tutora y se la llevó a la fuerza. No hemos podido hacer nada por ella, apenas salvarnos nosotros. Y por eso tenemos claro que en contra de su voluntad Tatia habrá tenido que contar a detalle sobre ustedes, sobre Caroline, en fin, todo. Así que en cuanto Tristán descubra la pista falsa vendrá directamente para acá, de eso no tenemos dudas.

Todos se quedaron un instante en silencio, Elijah de pronto parecía el más desesperado de los cuatro. Acababa de descubrir que la mujer que amaba estaba al lado de un enfermo, de un miserable capaz de abusar de sus hermanas. ¿Quién le garantizaba que cuando deje de serle de utilidad no se desharía de ella? ¿Y si ya lo había hecho? Oh no, no... Eso no podía estar pasando.

Ahora según esos dos o bien Tristán se iba a Rusia, o iba directo para New Orleans. En todo caso sería difícil saber de él, podía enviar cartas a sus contactos en Europa para que intenten averiguar donde estaba, podía irse de inmediato al viejo continente para buscar a Tatia y rescatarla de ese miserable, ¿pero si ella ya estaba en camino? Imposible saberlo. La razón le decía que lo mejor era aguardar noticias, pero lo que en verdad quería era salir corriendo al rescate de Tatia.

—Eso es todo lo que tenemos que decir —dijo Josh—. Ese hombre ahora quiere cazarnos porque salvamos a su hermana, no nos ha dado tregua. Y la verdad no me arrepiento, Aurora es una buena mujer, es mi esposa, jamás hubiera dejado que Tristán le haga daño.

—Ella quería ver a Caroline —agregó Aiden—. Son hermanas, deben entender que ellas comparten algo muy fuerte. Es justo que vuelvan a verse después de tanto dolor.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo Klaus—. Y está bien, hicieron lo que creyeron correcto. Estarán seguros acá por un tiempo. New Orleans es prácticamente nuestra ciudad, nada pasa aquí sin que lo sepamos, y si ese Tristán pone siquiera un pie aquí vamos a detenerlo a tiempo.

—¿Están seguros que no dejó ir a Tatia? —preguntó Elijah. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, hermano —dijo Klaus poniendo una mano en su hombro—. La vamos a encontrar. Tenemos contactos en el ejército, en Europa, en todos lados. Y ese hombre no es un idiota, ¿verdad? Hasta Isobel sabe que está con los De Martell. No se atrevería a hacerle daño.

—Disculpa Klaus, pero si se atrevió a abusar de sus hermanas no dudo que sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo a Tatia. ¿Cómo esperas que esté tranquilo en esta situación?

—Vamos a encontrarla —aseguró—. Ahora, caballeros, dispondré habitaciones para ustedes. Podrán quedarse aquí un tiempo.— Y enfatizó esa última frase. Ambos asintieron, captaron el mensaje.

Lo único que Klaus tenía claro era que iba a mantener a salvo a Caroline de ese maniático. Y eso significaba echar a esa nueva familia lejos lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Caroline y Aurora al fin lograron dejar de llorar. El té que mandó a hacer Rebekah había servido de mucho, al menos ya podían hablar. La Mikaelson las dejó a solas, sabía que tenían que hablar y cualquier explicación la recibiría después. Las hermanas tenían las manos tomadas, estaban cerca una a la otra intentando serenarse, tal como hacían en Washington.

Volver a verla despertó en Caroline no sólo emoción, sino una profunda culpa. Había alejado ese pensamiento mucho tiempo de su mente, pero siempre estuvo ahí. Era culpa. Caroline siempre se sentiría culpable por abandonar a su hermana, por irse con Kol y dejarla sin ayuda a la merced de Tristán. Lo que habían vivido desde niñas era cosa de las dos, era algo que tenían que enfrentar juntas, ella no debió irse así no más, debió insistir en rescatar a Aurora.

—¿Cómo es que estás con ellos? —le preguntó Caroline—. No entiendo nada, explícame por favor.

—Joshua es mi esposo —Caroline asintió—. Como es obvio no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

—Pero ellos tenían un trato con Tristán.

—No lo cumplieron, me salvaron en la noche de bodas.

Aurora intentó mantenerse serena, pero conforme iba a avanzando en la historia las lágrimas volvieron. Primero le contó sobre la ira de Tristán cuando ella se fue para siempre, de como se desquitó con ella. A veces la golpeaba, a veces se metía en su cama y no dejaba de tocarla, que descargó todo en ella. Tiempo después viajaron a Londres a buscar a Josh y Aiden, que retomaron el trato.

Le contó que conoció a Tatia Petrova y se enteró de la muerte de Kol, de como les hizo prometer a Josh y Aiden que guardaran secreto. Finalmente la boda y el rescate, la persecución. Habían ido hasta ahí porque ya no tenían alternativa, y ella quería volver a verla, advertirle de lo que iba a pasar. Porque Tristán tenía a Tatia y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentre.

Cuando dijo eso ella tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué ahora? Tenía a su bebé Kol, a los Mikaelson. A Klaus. Amaba a Klaus, se iba a casar con él, y ahora toda la verdad de su horrible pasado salía a la luz. Seguro que ya lo sabía, seguro que Josh y Aiden tuvieron que hablar. ¿Se sentiría decepcionado? ¿Le recriminaría? Porque esto era diferente a Genevieve. Esa mujer había amenazado con sacar la verdad a la luz, pero más allá de humillación no iba a conseguir otra cosa. En cambio ella había llevado a la vida de los Mikaelson un terrible peligro real. Ella siempre lo supo, Tristán era peligroso, tenía contactos. Podía hacerles daño. _"Pero no aquí_ ", se dijo de pronto.

—No sé qué hacer —decía Aurora mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. Estoy asustada, esta pesadilla parece que no fuera a acabar jamás.

—No Aurora, cálmate. Todo va a estar bien, vas a ver.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Conoces a Tristán, sabes lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Si, si. Pero estamos en New Orleans, los Mikaelson jamás dejarán que nos hagan daño.

—¿En serio lo crees? Son tu nueva familia, han cuidado de ti. Pero yo no soy nada de ellos.

—Pero lo serás, eres mi hermana. Klaus no va a dejar que nadie nos lastime, ya vas a ver.

—¿Klaus?

—Es el hermano mayor de Kol. Él siempre me ha cuidado, desde la muerte de Kol me ayudó, cuida de mi hijo como si fuera suyo. Él es bueno, Aurora. Nos protegerá.

—No lo sé Caroline, tengo miedo igual. ¿En verdad confías tanto en él?

—Más que en nadie —dijo muy segura. Su hermana asintió. Aurora parecía más calmada, puede que hayan sido sus palabras o el té de Rebekah. Volvieron a abrazarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estaban juntas, pero ahora estaban a salvo. Al menos de momento.

De pronto escucharon el llanto del bebé. Las hermanas se miraron, notó que Aurora sonreía de pronto y ella se contagió de esa sonrisa. Con todo el alboroto apenas había podido hacerse cargo de su hijo, felizmente tenían a Margaret quien se ocupó de alejarlo de toda esa escena. Y ahora parecía que el pequeño necesitaba a mamá.

—¿Quieres conocer a tu sobrino?

—Por favor —le pareció notar emoción en su voz. Las hermanas caminaron de la mano hacia la habitación del pequeño Kol Nathaniel, era hora de presentarle a su bebé. _"De la mano, como antes, cuando teníamos miedo siempre"_ , se dijo sin querer Caroline. Esa idea casi la quiebra y por poco se echa a llorar otra vez. Oh no, no podía permitir que Tristán arruine su vida de nuevo. Ella era feliz, no iba a dejar que le haga daño. Ni a ella ni a Aurora.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado. Joshua y Aiden estaban instalados en habitaciones, también le dieron una a Aurora, pero por alguna razón esta prefirió dormir con su hermana. Lo supo cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo, se escabulló esperando poder hablar con Caroline sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando abrió la puerta vio a las hermanas durmiendo juntas. Eso le dio mucha pena, porque en verdad casi podía imaginarlas de niñas, de adolescentes, de señoritas. Siempre de la mano, aterrorizadas, durmiendo juntas para cuidarse del monstruo de su hermano.

Bajó a su despacho, no iba a poder dormir esa noche. Ahora entendía porqué hace ya mucho tiempo Caroline hizo todo un escándalo cuando se enteró que él intentó contactarse con su familia. No era sólo que hayan repudiado su relación con Kol, era que estaba huyendo de Tristán De Martell. Se sintió dolido, ella no se lo había contado jamás. Ni siquiera se lo insinuó, nunca dio a entender que cargaba una historia como esa a sus espaldas.

Caroline se empeñó en ocultarlo, y ahora entendía la razón. Puede que si, le duela que le haya ocultado algo tan importante, pero tenía que dejar eso de lado. Él no era nadie para juzgar a Caroline, él también ocultaba cosas horribles, la última de ellas era el asesinato de Genevieve. Ahora lo único que importaba era protegerla a toda costa, no iba a dejar que le hagan daño nunca.

Esperó tranquilo en su despacho, era ya más de la medianoche. Sabía que él iba a llegar, así que aguardó, tenía que ordenar su mente, había que proceder pronto. Ahora que sabían de lo que Tristán era capaz tenían que estar preparados para enfrentarlo. Escuchó ruido afuera, la puerta se abría. Poco después escuchó que tocaban la puerta del despacho y dio el pase. Lucien apareció al fin, con esa sonrisa de siempre, relajado como de costumbre. Sólo que al ver el rostro serio de Klaus entendió que era un tema serio.

—Y yo que creí tontamente que me llamabas para volver a las andadas —dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él—. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—¿Recuerdas que te pedí hace un tiempo un informe de la familia de Caroline?

—Claro, y descubrimos que en realidad era una De Martel, que su hermano era un tipo peligroso, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Necesito que averigües más de él, pero ahora va en serio. Quiero un informe completo, si es posible infórmame de su paradero actual. Es de suma urgencia, y es algo que debes hacer con mucha discreción.

—Bien, lo haré. ¿Pero por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Es que acaso el hermana ha aparecido a causar problemas?

—Aún no, pero cuando llegue aquí es lo que hará. También quiero que te encargues de eso, Tristán no pondrá ni un pie aquí sin que yo lo sepa. Lucien, esto es de suma importancia, estoy hablando muy serio.

—Entiendo —dijo sereno Lucien—. Averiguaré de sus negocios, de sus contactos, de todo. Y te juro que sabrás hasta a qué hora le gusta ir a cagar y que whisky prefiere. Pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿por qué de pronto tanto interés?

—Porque quiere hacerle daño a mi familia.

—¿Qué? Pero ese tipo debe estar loco, ¿qué tienen ustedes que ver con sus líos personales? Que se quiera coger a sus hermanas desde tiempos ancestrales no es cosa de los Mikaelson.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —sintió que palidecía. ¿Acaso Lucien lo supo todo el tiempo? ¿Qué tanto averiguó en verdad?

—Oh vamos, no es hora de fingir. La gente habla Klaus, ya sabes. Y cuando averigüe sobre tu querida Caroline en aquel entonces supe aquello. No podía asegurar si era verdad o sólo exageración, pero ahora me parece muy real. ¿No es así?— Klaus no se atrevió a desmentir nada, no importaba si Lucien lo sabía o no, con tal que no abra la boca todo iba a estar bien—. Como sea, si se las cogía o no, eso no es asunto Mikaelson.

—Ese es mi asunto ahora, Lucien. Yo no dejaré que ese hombre le ponga un dedo encima a Caroline o a mi sobrino.

—Claro, eso lo entiendo.

—Hay otra cosa más. La hermana de Caroline, Aurora, llegó hoy junto a su esposo y un amigo, Tristán los persigue porque salvaron a la chica de sus garras.

—Pues vaya que la tragedia se te vino encima con todo.

—Por ahora dejaré que descansen aquí, ha sido una persecución larga al parecer.

—Por ahora, bonita forma de decir que quieres que se larguen.— Tampoco respondió a eso. Lucien lo conocía de mucho tiempo y sabía lo que siempre quería decir entre líneas. Y si, era básicamente eso—. Lo entiendo, amigo. Están trayendo el peligro a casa y sólo quieres concentrarse en cuidar de Caroline y de tu sobrino.

—Así es. Pero no los echaré ni los dejaré a la deriva. Apenas sepamos el rumbo de Tristán me aseguraré que tomen otro camino, les facilitaré todo para el viaje.

—¿Qué tal Sudamérica? No creo que Tristán De Martell llegue tan lejos.

—Si, es una opción. Pero por ahora concéntrate en averiguar todo sobre ese hombre, hay que estar preparados.

—Está bien, de eso ni te preocupes. Aunque la verdad me sorprende tanta confianza, creí que oficialmente me habías mandado al demonio después de lo que pasó la última vez.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, ya sabes. Genevieve, cadáver en el lago, cortes lindos en la cara, muerta la perra muerta la rabia, eso básicamente. Creí que seguías enojado conmigo porque se me pasó la mano con tu ex ramera.

—Sigo enojado por eso, ¿acaso crees que ha sido fácil? Enzo estaba insistiendo en investigar todo, felizmente mandaron a llamarlo del cuartel.

—Y en Mystic Falls se aburrieron, se les pasó la histeria, así que todo bien.

—No Lucien, no está "todo bien". Aún pueden llegar a nosotros, aún Enzo puede volver a investigar. Ese es testarudo como Kol, apuesto a que no descansará hasta llegar a la verdad.

—Calma hombre, hablas como si un soldadito de plomo fuera a averiguar de nuestros secretos mejor guardados. Déjalo así, ya ha pasado tiempo, todo seguirá igual que siempre

—Eso espero, porque la verdad ya me cansé de limpiar tus platos rotos.

—Por favor Klaus, ya hablamos de esto. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por tu bien, porque soy tu amigo.

—¡Yo nunca te pedí nada!

—Cálmate —dijo con voz serena—. Tu familia duerme, no alteres a nadie a estas horas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir tan frescamente esas cosas? Sabes bien que jamás te pedí que mataras a nadie, todo lo has hecho porque quisiste.

—Eso tampoco lo vamos a negar. Así como tampoco nos haremos de la vista gorda de lo otro. El chico del muelle, la mujer de McRostie, el banquero, el arquitecto, el pintor, la cantante, el contador... y bueno, Genevieve. La muerte de todos te benefició bastante.

—No significa que haya deseado esas muertes.

—Como sea, ellos están mejor bien enterrados.— Lucien se puso de pie, la conversación había acabado—. Desde mañana trabajaré en averiguar todo sobre Tristán De Martell.

—Perfecto.

—¿Y sabes Klaus? Algo me dice que si más adelante aparece en alguna alcantarilla de New Orleans muerto y con el rostro mutilado, tendremos esta misma conversación. Dirás que no lo pediste, que no era eso lo que querías. Pero sabes que te sentirás bien y aliviado. Que así fue mejor. Igual como te sentiste con las otras muertes.

Lucien se fue, y Klaus tampoco tuvo el valor de responder a eso. Porque si, en el fondo, y aunque él no hubiera querido que sea así, cada muerte fue un alivio. Y quizá si, quizá si Tristán apareciera muerto y él supiera que Lucien fue el asesino, se sentiría aliviado. Más que aliviado, satisfecho.

Porque ese miserable se atrevió a meterse con su Caroline. Y quizá sólo por eso debería ser él mismo quien cortara su rostro y su cuello la próxima vez.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

Fue un desayuno tenso, Caroline podía sentirlo. Por las caras de Elijah y Klaus podía deducir que ellos ya sabían toda la historia, mientras Rebekah aún parecía esperar una explicación. Comieron todos en silencio, Joshua y Aiden apenas si hablaron. Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que tenía que hablar, al menos pedir disculpas por la escena de anoche, pero tenía las palabras atoradas en la boca. Aurora estaba a su lado silenciosa, y ella apenas si levantaba la mirada pues moría de vergüenza. Por mucho tiempo había enterrado esa historia en el pasado y procuró olvidarse de todo, debió adivinar que eso era imposible. El pasado nunca se va.

Terminado el desayuno, Aurora pidió ir a ver a su sobrino, Aiden y Josh dijeron que querían salir por la ciudad, Elijah le hizo una seña a Rebekah para hablar a solas, y ella se quedó con Klaus sin saber qué decir. Supuso que Elijah le explicaría la verdad a su hermana, pensar en eso le dio aún más vergüenza. Sabía que de alguna forma ellos siempre desconfiaron, que la miraban como esperando revele algún secreto sin querer. Y ahora lo sabían todo, ¿qué sentirían por ella? ¿Lástima? ¿Asco? Ojalá que eso no, ya suficiente asqueada estaba ella. No esperaba que la comprendan, pero al menos que no la juzguen, que no la echen de la familia.

Klaus estaba a su lado en la mesa, ella se mantenía con la cabeza gacha. Sentía su mirada fija en ella, esperaba una explicación, era obvio que tenía que dársela. Sólo que no quería, lo único que deseaba era huir corriendo de ahí, llorar y gritar a solas. Así que sin decir nada se paró de la mesa y fue hacia las escaleras, no tenía cara para mirarlo, no sabía qué decir. Pronto sintió pasos detrás de ella, la estaba siguiendo. Aceleró, no quería que la detenga.

Para cuando se dio cuenta prácticamente estaba corriendo, huyendo de él. Y lloraba, ya no pudo contenerse. Se le nubló la vista, quería estallar. Klaus la alcanzó, la tomó de la mano y la detuvo. Fue entonces que no aguantó y rompió en lágrimas, cerró los ojos y lloró sin controlarse. Sintió su abrazo de pronto, ya nada le importó. Se abrazó fuerte a él y lloró, su cabeza estaba contra su pecho, Klaus acariciaba sus cabellos y la consolaba.

No podía precisar cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero Klaus no perdió el tiempo y la llevó al despacho, cerró la puerta con llave y la ayudó a sentarse. Poco a poco dejó de llorar, pero aún así no quería mirarlo. Tenía la vista en el piso, temblaba, sentía vergüenza. Fue entonces que Klaus se arrodilló frente a ella y suavemente levantó su mentón para mirarla a los ojos. Lo notó en él también, estaba ojeroso, tenía una mirada triste, lucía preocupado.

—Caroline, no me evites, por favor —dijo él despacio—. ¿Es que siquiera por un instante pensaste que te ibas a odiar por esto? ¿Qué te juzgaría culpable?

—Klaus... es que yo... yo... —lloraba otra vez, no sabía como explicarse. Aquella vez que se lo contó a Kol fue terrible, esta ocasión no era la excepción— ¡Me moría de vergüenza Klaus! Dejé a Tristán atrás para siempre, procuré no pensar en él todo este tiempo, y de verdad que logré alejarlo de mi mente. Pero de pronto esto, de pronto él amenaza con volver para arruinar mi vida otra vez ¡Estoy tan asustada! ¡Odio esto! ¡Me da vergüenza! ¡Me da asco!— Él apretaba sus manos, las tomó con suavidad y las besó repetidas veces, por Dios que ese hombre era maravilloso, la adoraba a pesar de todo y ella ni siquiera pudo pensar en él.

—¿De qué vas a sentir asco, Care? Sólo de ese miserable, tú no...

—¡Siento asco de mi misma! —gritó—. Nunca pude detener a Tristán, nunca pude defender a Aurora, la abandoné con ese monstruo. ¡Soy asquerosa! ¡Yo también soy un monstruo!

—No, no... Amor no digas eso, tú no...

—¡Es mi culpa! Ella ha pasado tiempo con Tristán, sufriendo sus torturas, soportando el acoso, soportándolo sobre ella ¡He sido cruel y malvada! ¿Cómo pude dejarla con él? ¡Yo que ella me estaría odiando!— Era eso lo que en verdad pensaba, lo que no la había dejado dormir. Se sentía sucia, cruel. ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a su hermana? ¿Por qué no huyó con ella? Y encima tuvo el descaro de pretender ser feliz otra vez mientras Aurora padecía, era un asco de persona.

—No Caroline.— Ahora él acariciaba sus mejillas, secaba sus lágrimas despacio y ella se esforzaba en mirarlo a pesar de su vista nublada—. Tú no eres mala, nada de esto es tu culpa. Estabas asustada, nada más. Tenías miedo y lo entiendo, no te culpo de nada.

—Pero Klaus, yo...

—No —dijo firme—. No eres culpable, nunca lo serás. ¿Cómo podías defenderte de él? Eras solo una niña, una jovencita asustada, ¿quién iba a ayudarte? ¿Quién te salvaría? No había nada que pudieras hacer, y de verdad agradezco mucho que Kol haya llegado a tu vida y te haya salvado de ese miserable.

—Oh Klaus...—No pudo contenerse, lo abrazó fuerte, apretó los ojos y se quedó así buen rato. Y ella agradecía que él hubiera llegado a su vida también, que esté a su lado cuando Tristán volvía, que la comprenda y no la culpe de nada.

—Escucha —dijo despacio—, jamás dejaré que te pase nada, ese desgraciado no volverá a tocarte, si de mi depende no volverás a verlo jamás. Voy a protegerte pase lo que pase, ¿si? Puedes confiar en mi.

—Vas a protegerme a mi y a mi hermana, ¿verdad? No dejarás que nada le pase a ella tampoco.— No dijo nada, y no supo como interpretar ese silencio—. Klaus...

—Claro —dijo él de pronto—, las dos van a estar bien, Tristán no les hará nada.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, no eches a Aurora de aquí. Ella está muy asustada, sabe lo que Tristán es capaz de hacer. Yo lo sé bien, es capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperarnos, nos quiere sólo para él.

—Amor, calma. Te voy a proteger, yo entiendo que...

—No Klaus, no lo entiendes de verdad —decía con los ojos llorosos—. He tenido por años pesadillas con su voz diciéndome que soy sólo suya, que nadie más va a tocarme, sólo él. Que yo le pertenezco, que si quiere puede matarme. Él quería matar a Kol por tocarme, casi lo logra. Y cuando sepa que tú... que nosotros... ¡Klaus te va a matar! – gritó preocupada. Acababa de caer en cuenta de eso, si Tristán se llegaba a enterar de la relación de ella y Klaus haría todo lo posible por asesinarlo.

—Caroline, eso no va a pasar jamás —dijo él tranquilo. Le dio un beso en la frente para calmarla y luego otro en los labios —. Antes lo mato yo, y créeme que lo haré si es necesario. Haré lo que sea por ti, si tengo que matar por ti, lo haré...

* * *

 **Washington, tiempo atrás**

 _Tristán había salido hace buen rato, ella y Aurora no paraban de llorar. Ella porque estaba segura que su hermano iba a matar a Kol, y Aurora porque pensaba que seguro Enzo también estaría implicado. Pero el llanto se fue calmando, empezaron a pensar mejor las cosas. Sería muy difícil que Tristán salga victorioso, Kol estaba en el campamento de los militares, hacerle daño a un oficial sería una locura, puede que incluso maten a Tristán por ponerse a disparar como loco en el campamento._

 _Se sintió contrariada, ¿y si su hermano moría? No sabía cómo sentirte. Por un lado la idea le aterraba, pero por el otro, ¿acaso no sería un alivio? Con Tristán fuera de sus vidas ellas podrían ser felices, serían libres al fin. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal desear la muerte, en ese momento deseó con todo el corazón que mataran a su hermano._

 _Pero eso no pasó, Tristán regresó bastante tarde, ellas lo escucharon. Se pusieron nerviosas, sabía que iría por ellas. Ya para esa hora mamá estaba en cama, se había tomado la medicina que la ayudaba a dormir pues estuvo bastante alterada después de la discusión con Tristán. Así que estaba solas e indefensas otra vez. Temblaron cuando escucharon sus pasos por la escalera, avanzando por el pasillo, yendo directo a ellas. Forcejeó con la puerta un instante, pero luego entró molesto. Reprimieron un grito, Tristán lucía terrible. Parecía que se hubiera peleado, o mejor dicho, que le dieron una buena paliza. Por un instante Caroline se alegró de saber que Kol le dio su merecido, pero eso acabó pronto cuando Tristán fue directo hacia ella y la cogió fuerte del brazo._

— _Vienes conmigo._

— _¡No!_ — _gritó ella intentando liberarse._

— _¡No le hagas daño!_ — _gritó Aurora y se acercó para ayudar a su hermana. Pero entonces Tristán sonrió de lado, eso sólo le dio más miedo._

— _¿Por qué le haría daño? Eso jamás, si yo te amo. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad Caroline? ¿Sabes que eres lo que más amo en el mundo?_

— _Lo sé..._ — _respondió despacio siguiéndole la cuerda, sabía que eso siempre calmaba a su hermano._

— _Y jamás me traicionarías, ¿verdad?_

— _No, jamás._

— _Entonces ven conmigo, sabes que no voy a lastimarte, ¿cierto? Si eres mi bella hermana, lo que más amo y deseo y el mundo._ — _No pudo decir nada, ella y Aurora intercambiaron miradas, sabían que de oponerse a Tristán ambas la pagarían caro, así que prefería ser ella quien pague los platos rotos._

 _Sin decir nada siguió a Tristán, este se la llevó a su cuarto. Una vez a solas cerró la puerta con llave, ella temblaba asustada, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacerle. Lo supo pronto, Tristán la cogió del cuello y empezó a apretarlo fuerte. Intentó luchar, pero la estaba ahorcando en serio, apenas si podía escuchar lo que decía._

— _Me traicionaste. Te fuiste con ese soldadito, le contaste de nosotros, lo embrujaste para que te aparte de mi_ — _decía rabioso_ — _. Pero él nunca te va a tener, primero te mato. Él jamás va a volver a tocarte, nadie más lo hará._ — _Y apretaba más fuerte. Entró en pánico, Tristán hablaba en serio, la mataría. Se le iba el aire, las fuerzas, todo, ya no podía forcejar ni defenderse. Cuando creyó que iba a morir, Tristán la soltó. Cayó de rodillas, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse. Recobró el aire poco a poco, aún se sentía confundida, estaba a salvo de momento_ — _. Podría matarlas a las dos, ¿no crees?_ — _le dijo Tristán_ — _. Así nadie las tendrá._

— _No... no..._ — _Se sostuvo apoyando las manos en sus piernas, sin temor ya empezó a rogar_ — _. No Aurora, ella no, ella no... a mi está bien, pero ella no..._

— _La mataré a ella y luego a ti, la mataré en tu delante para que aprendas lo que les pasa a las perras traidoras como tú._

— _No, no, por favor, por favor..._ — _rogó llorando. Estaba a sus pies, desde allá abajo podía ver su sonrisa triunfante._

— _¿Quieres salvar a Aurora?_

— _¿Qué hago?_

— _Te casarás con Aiden sin poner peros, le dirás a ese miserable soldado que se aleje de ti para siempre._

— _Tristán, por favor..._

— _¿Lo vas a hacer si o no?_ — _lloró. Creía a Tristán capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, así que no tenía alternativa. Iba a tener que aceptar el trato si quería salvar la vida de Aurora y la de ella._

— _Si, si, haré lo que sea_ — _dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Sin decir nada Tristán la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y antes que siquiera pudiera apartarse la estaba besando. Con intensidad, devorando su boca con ardor. Y ella sólo tenía asco, ganas de vomitar. ¿Por qué no lo mató Kol? Que Dios la perdone, pero lo quería ardiendo en el infierno._

— _Caroline, amor. Tú no puedes hacer esas cosas_ — _le decía con voz dulce, para ella aterradora_ — _. Si sabes que te amo, que lo eres todo para mí, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría si te pierdo? Voy a morir de tristeza._ — _"Ojalá te murieras de verdad", pensó sin querer_ — _. Ese hombre te miente, es un aprovechado. Todos los hombres son malos, yo lo sé. Por eso sólo tienes que estar conmigo, nadie te amará jamás como yo te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

— _Si Tristán, sólo tú me amas de verdad_ — _dijo despacio. Estaba dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa que lo complaciera._

— _Eso es_ — _le dio otro beso, ella seguía conteniendo sus náuseas_ — _. Nunca te lo digo para no poner celosa a Aurora, pero sabes que eres mi favorita. Te amo tanto, por ti sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Quemaría el país entero para tenerte a mi lado._ — _La besaba otra vez, apretaba sus pechos sobre la ropa, ya quería que acabe esa tortura_ — _. Vamos a olvidarnos de Kol, ¿si? Voy a perdonarte. Métete a la cama._

— _¿Qué? Tristán no, tú dijiste..._ — _Se asustó de verdad, ¿acaso él quería hacerlo ya? Por Dios no, prefería que la mate de una vez, no iba a permitirlo._

— _Ya sé lo que dije._

— _Pero Tristán..._

— _Quítatela, he dicho_ — _le dijo con voz siniestra. Sin refutarle nada y con rapidez se quitó el camisón de dormir, quedó desnuda ante él_ — _. Entra a la cama, quiero tocarte._

— _Por favor, no lo hagas aún... dijiste que después de casarnos, yo no estoy preparada, yo no..._

— _Métete a la cama y cállate. Abre las piernas y no grites._

— _Tristán no_ — _lloraba. Lo iba a hacer, la iba a violar al fin. De verdad prefería que la mate, hubiera preferido morir ahorcada hace unos minutos._

— _Hazlo de una vez._ — _Entre lágrimas obedeció, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se echó, abrió las piernas, lo vio contemplarla mientras lloraba sin parar_ — _. Esto es lo que les pasa a las putas que me traicionan, ¿me has escuchado? La próxima vez que vea a ese Mikaelson rondando voy a hacerlo. Vístete._ — _No perdió el tiempo en pedir explicaciones, cogió su camisón y se lo puso apresuradamente. Él solo quería asustarla, y lo consiguió. Le dio un buen escarmiento, y ahora le quedaba claro que si no hacía lo que él quería iba a violarla_ — _. Ahora lárgate._

 _Y lo hizo claro, corrió a su cuarto donde Aurora la esperaba, ahí lloró en los brazos de su hermana y le contó de las amenazas de Tristán, aquella noche ninguna de las dos pudo dormir._

 _No vieron ni a Kol ni a Enzo en esos días, pronto se celebró la fiesta de compromiso con Joshua y Aiden, se las presentó como las prometidas de esos dos hombres y se anunció la fecha de la boda. Por dentro Caroline se sentía destrozada. No podía acercarse a Kol porque si lo hacía Tristán la iba a violar. Y no solo eso, sino que mataría a Aurora también. Estaba perdida._

* * *

Pasaron unos días hasta que Lucien pudo llevar a la mansión Mikaelson un informe completo de lo que pasaba, esta vez hasta Elijah estuvo al tanto. No era de confiar mucho en Lucien, sabía que ese tipo tenía negocios extraños y estaba metido con gente peligrosa, pero simplemente dejó los escrúpulos de lado, ahora se trataba de rescatar a Tatia. Si tenía que hacer locuras, las haría. Ahora estaba quieto, por más que quisiera salir corriendo a buscarla se había obligado a serenarse, hacer algo como eso sería una total locura. Si quería actuar tenía que saber en qué se estaba metiendo, sólo así podría rescatarla.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Aurora y sus dos acompañantes llegaron a la mansión Mikaeslon, de alguna forma la tensión había disminuido. Tuvo que contarle la verdad a Rebekah, trató de suavizarlo, pero no había forma de contar una historia tan sórdida como esa sin que se altere. Aunque los dos algo de eso sabían, después de todo Katherine le contó algo a su hermana sobre un supuesto incesto que su cuñada ocultaba.

En aquel entonces juró llegar a la verdad, pero fue poco lo que supo, sólo chismes que podían ser ciertos o no. Pero nunca fue chisme, fue real, y era horrible. Una parte de él se compadecía de Caroline y su hermana Aurora, atormentadas desde niñas por un hombre tan terrible como ese Tristán. Pero a la vez no podía perdonarle a Caroline algo.

Sabía que no era su culpa, lo tenía claro, pero de verdad no podía evitarlo. Una vez juró que no dejaría que esa mujer le hiciera daño a su familia, y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Cierto que le dio la alegría de conocer al hijo de Kol, no le quedaban dudas de que era su sobrino, con sólo verlo bastaba. Pero Caroline también estaba llevando un peligro grande a casa, un peligro que además había alcanzado a Tatia. Claro que su cuñada jamás hubiera querido que nada de eso pasara, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tristán llegaría tarde o temprano a New Orleans y tenían que estar preparados.

—Al parecer siguió por poco tiempo la pista falsa que sembraron —les dijo Lucien—. Está en nuestro país hace varios días, lo vieron entrar por el puerto de New York, incluso tienen registrado su retorno al país.

—¿Y Tatia?

—Está con él, en los registros también figura el ingreso la señorita Pierce.

—Eso es raro —dijo Klaus pensativo—, si hace días ha regresado al país ya debería estar aquí.

—No está en la ciudad, eso puedo asegurártelo —le dijo Lucien—. Cuando me enteré también mandé a averiguar, no están aquí.

—¿Pero entonces dónde? —preguntó preocupado Elijah—. ¿Acaso volvió a Washington?

—Mandé gente a Washington a averiguar todo sobre él, unos han regresado con los informes, otros se han quedado a vigilar. Pero la verdad, considerando el tiempo que lleva en el país, incluso ya debería haber llegado a Washington.

—Qué extraño... —dijo Klaus despacio—. ¿Dónde puede haberse metido?

—Estoy haciendo lo posible por averiguarlo, apenas tenga noticias les informaré.

—¿Has averiguado algo de Tatia? —preguntó ansioso, eso era en verdad lo único que importaba.

—Al parecer todo estaba en orden, quiero decir, ella está prácticamente secuestrada, pero no la vieron llorando ni lastimada. Supongo que eso es lo que quiere aparentar Tristán, que sólo escolta a una dama amablemente.

—Tienes que poner énfasis en averiguar dónde está —le dijo firme. Aunque Lucien nunca había recibido órdenes de él y no sabía si iba a obedecerlo.

—Hazlo —reafirmó Klaus—, es prioridad aquello.

—Si, eso lo sé. Sólo una cosa, ¿no han pesando hablar con Isobel sobre eso? Puede que ella sepa algo, quizá para calmarla le envió alguna carta, se ha ausentado bastante tiempo, quizá Tristán le hizo escribir una carta para despistar.

—Cierto.— ¿Cómo no había caído en cuenta de eso? No estaban en las mejores condiciones con Isobel, pero eso era una urgencia—. Contactaré con ella.

—Bien —dijo Klaus—, ahora queremos saber qué clase de peligro representa ese Tristán.

—Vamos a decir que es bastante parecido a ustedes. Así como los Mikaelson son prácticamente los dueños de New Orleans, él tiene muchos contactos en Washington. Son descendientes de los ingleses, bueno, como todos aquí. Sólo que los De Martell jamás apoyaron la independencia, siempre fueron realistas. Ya se imaginarán de qué lado estaban de la guerra, quizá por eso odiaba tanto a Kol. Como sea, la familia siempre ha tenido fortuna, recibe altas rentas. Aparte de eso, Tristán maneja negocios de construcción, también de importación y exportación de ciertos productos. Y digamos que la gran mayoría de ellos los maneja de forma ilegal —les alcanzó un papel, primero lo tomó Klaus, Elijah se aproximó para leer también—. Es una lista de los "supuestos" delitos que se le atribuyen a Tristán De Martell. Digo supuestos porque todos son reales, pero jamás se le pudo probar nada, compró testimonios, silenció testigos, etc.

—Esto es...— _"Terrible",_ pensó. Era una lista con el delito, la víctima, los denunciantes y la resolución final. Tráfico ilegal, desvío de fondos, asesinatos, ajustes de cuentas, secuestros, desapariciones. Era un maldito desgraciado.

—Digamos que ha hecho lo que ha querido durante la guerra. Los bandos estaban más interesados en matarse unos a otros que en andar tomando en serio las denuncias a un tipo rico —concluyó Lucien. Y en eso estaba de acuerdo Elijah, en esos años de guerra mucha gente se dedicó a hacer fortuna de manera ilegal, y Tristán había cometido muchos abusos.

—Los tiempos han cambiado —dijo de pronto Klaus. Tenemos un nuevo gobierno, hay otro orden.

—Y tenemos contactos en ese gobierno.— Elijah captó de inmediato a dónde quería llegar su hermano.

—Le escribiré al General de Brigada Saltzman, a Enzo también. Ellos conocieron a Tristán, ellos saben de lo que es capaz. Tienen importantes puestos en el nuevo gobierno —empezó a decir Klaus—. Podemos pedir protección, y no sólo eso.

—Lucien, contacta con las víctimas —le dijo Elijah—. Diles que la familia Mikaelson les dará respaldo y protección si reabren los casos.

—Vamos a meter a ese miserable a prisión para siempre —dijo Klaus muy seguro—. Haremos que lancen una orden de captura, no se sentirá a salvo en ningún lado —notó sonreír a su hermano de lado, y sin querer él también sonrió.

—Bueno muchachos —dijo Lucien en tono de broma—, considerando que estamos en gobierno con militares, lo más probable es que lo manden al pelotón de fusilamiento.

Sin querer los tres sonrieron. Pues si, Tristán De Martell era un monstruo peligroso. Pero ahora se iba a enterar porque fue muy mala idea meterse con los Mikaelson. La iba a pagar muy caro.


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

 _Mystic Falls_

El tiempo había pasado algo lento, o al menos ella así lo quería creer. Después de la partida de los Mikaelson, el pueblo había vuelto a ser el de antes. Cuando ellos llegaron trajeron consigo la tristeza por la muerte de Kol, y de alguna forma fue como si todo el pueblo se contagiara de eso. Ellos siempre quisieron a Kol, todos lo recordaban como ese niño travieso corriendo por las calles, escabulléndose de todos, siempre tan alegre y vivaz. Y también era como si a su muerte todos se entristecieran, sino que además tuvieran la necesidad de acompañar a la familia en su dolor, de sentir lo que ellos. Pero los Mikaelson se fueron con una sonrisa del pueblo, con un miembro nuevo en la familia. Así que todos los despidieron deseando los mejores deseos, esperando lo mejor para todos.

El pueblo estuvo de luto por Kol, pero eso ya había pasado. Temieron también por la posible reaparición del asesino, pero nada sucedió y poco a poco dejaron de vivir asustados. Lloraron a la señora Donovan, despidieron a Matt quien se iba a la ciudad a probar suerte. Y bien por él, era un buen chico, además de talentoso. No merecía podrirse en ese pueblo tan apartado. Después de la partida de los Mikaelson todo volvió a la normalidad, al menos así lo sintió Elena. Todo parecía ser como antes.

Y si, había pasado tiempo desde que empezó todo, desde aquella terrible tarde en que le informaron que su prometido había muerto. Se le hacía aún difícil pensar en Kol, siempre sintió afecto por él y su muerte le seguía pareciendo injusta, pero era algo que había superado también. Lo mejor era siempre recordarlo con una sonrisa, él así lo hubiera querido. Pues si, había pasado un año, y ella seguía siendo una mujer soltera y sin compromisos.

Aunque mamá había amenazado con buscarle un prometido viejo que la haga sufrir, hasta el momento no vio que siquiera estuviera en la búsqueda de alguien para ella. Eso era raro, considerando que la familia estaba en aprietos económicos lo más lógico hubiera sido que Isobel la case de una vez para salir del hoyo. La verdad es que no le importaba si se demoraba un año más.

Porque ella tenía un amor secreto y era inmensamente feliz. Ella y Stefan se veían de vez en cuando a escondidas, la mayoría de veces aparecían en público juntos, acompañando a Anna y Jeremy. Estos dos finalmente habían logrado comprometerse, y ya que sus padres no los dejaban salir solos, ellos siempre terminaban arrastrados a esas salidas. No es que no quisieran claro, en realidad estaban encantados. Podían salir y conversar sin que nadie los mire raro o piense que eso estaba mal, tenían oportunidad de pasar ratos a solas mientras los otros se adelantaban para darse besos furtivos. Y claro, ellos también lo hacían. Desde la noche del paseo de antorchas así había sido.

Ahora el tema era qué iba a pasar con ellos. Claramente Elena pensaba en matrimonio, quizá Stefan también, sólo que no hacía nada al respecto. En realidad era poco lo que podía hacer o decir, Stefan seguía a cargo de su padre, si alguien tenía que hacer el pedido de mano era Giuseppe Salvatore. Y este no parecía muy entusiasmado en casar a su hijo siendo tan joven.

Ese era el problema, que mientras Elena ya tenía socialmente la edad indicada para casarse, Stefan seguía siendo un muchacho. Normalmente los hombres se casaban mayores, Stefan aún debía de empezar a hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, tenía que hacerse un caballero respetable. Lo único que les quedaba era disfrutar de la compañía del otro, quererse en secreto, y mantener la esperanza de que quizá algún día ellos podrían estar juntos. Eso era difícil en verdad, pero ya se vería.

Durante ese tiempo Elena no sólo se dedicó a su amorío con Stefan, sino que también estudió enfermería con calma. Lo que quería era poder estar capacitada para ayudar a Rebekah en su proyecto del hospital en New Orleans que al parecer iba viento en popa, ya hasta tenían un edificio comprado y todo, sería cuestión de tiempo para que entre en funcionamiento. Si hasta tiempo había tenido para estudiar, significaba que todo estaba muy tranquilo. Inusualmente tranquilo.

El silencio de su madre era extraño. Es cierto que estalló en rabia cuando los Mikaelson rompieron los compromisos y sólo mantuvieron el de Tatia, pero desde entonces no hubo esfuerzo en buscarle otro prometido a Katherine. Además su hermana también parecía silenciosa, considerando que había descubierto que ella y Damon tuvieron un plan secreto para entrar a la Mansión Mikaelson a través de Klaus y Rebekah. Algo tramaban esas dos, algo estaban esperando. No podía ser posible que se queden tan tranquilas después de todo lo que pasó.

Esa mañana Elena apenas estaba despertándose, nunca era de levantarse tarde, pero se le pasó la hora entre tantas cavilaciones. Se vistió sin ayuda de nadie, a esas alturas no estaban para pagar el sueldo de tantas doncellas y la verdad a ella nunca le había gustado eso de tener tanta servidumbre. Nadie le dijo nada, pero sentía movimiento en casa, pasos por todos lados, voces extrañas en la planta baja. ¿Será que tenían visita y nadie le aviso? Bueno, lo averiguaría pronto. Al salir se encontró con una de las mucamas llevando sábanas limpias a la habitación de invitados, aquello era extraño.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —le preguntó a la mucama quien parecía apresurada.

—Señorita Elena, su hermana Tatia acaba de llegar.

Pronto puso un gesto de sorpresa. Sabía que su hermana había retrasado su llegada primero porque se quedaba para la boda de una amiga en Londres, luego porque la familia De Martell la invitó a recorrer Europa con ellos. Su madre se sentía complacida de esa amistad, sabía que aquella familia era de dinero, así que nada contentaba más a Isobel que eso. Y ahora Tatia estaba de vuelta.

La verdad nunca se había llevado mal con ella, de sus dos hermanas era con Tatia con quien tenía mayor afinidad. Nunca logró entender como aceptó seguir las directrices de Isobel y comprometerse con Klaus de esa manera tan baja, tendiendo una trampa. Pero en fin, eso ya era pasado también, porque Tatia se iba a casar con Elijah según la última negociación.

Elena bajó casi corriendo hacia la planta baja, se preguntaba cómo es que nadie la había despertado para avisarle de aquello, Tatia tenía años sin pisar la casa, su llegada era un gran acontecimiento. Al entrar a la sala vio a su hermana. Parecía hasta cansada y ojerosa, debía de haber sido un viaje muy largo. Aunque eran trillizas, a Elena se le hacía muy sencillo reconocer una hermana de otra. No sólo era el estilo de vestir o el peinado, sino también los gestos.

Mamá estaba sentada frente a ella, no dejaba de hablar. Al parecer la estaba poniendo al día de los últimos chismes del pueblo y Tatia no prestaba mucha atención. Cuando su hermana la vio la conversación se detuvo. Le pareció que Tatia sonreía, se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió hacia ella.

Eso no se lo esperó, no es que hubieran sido particularmente unidas. Pero supuso que era la emoción por volver después de tiempo a casa, por volver a verla. Tatia la estrechó fuerte, Elena correspondió. Por un instante se sintió emocionada y querida, no imaginó que Tatia la iba a extrañar de esa manera. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y de manera discreta acerca sus labios a su oído. _"Ayúdame, por favor"_ , la escuchó susurrar con claridad. Preocupada, se separó de su hermana. Pensó que era una broma, que quizá se refería a su madre y el hecho de que la agobiara tanto. Pero en los ojos de Taita vio temor, y ella de pronto se sintió asustada también.

Fue en ese instante que la puerta principal de abrió. Un caballero acababa de llegar con un sirviente de la casa. Era un hombre apuesto y elegante, pero Elena no lo conocía para nada. Notó que su madre sonreía, y al volver los ojos a Tatia notó en su gesto que se refería. Quería que la salve de él. Asustada, retrocedió un poco al lado de su hermana mientras miraba al recién llegado, ¿pero quién rayos era ese hombre?

—Pero vaya, en serio son idénticas —dijo sonriente el hombre—. Estoy algo confundido.

—Caballero, le presento a otra de mis hijas, ella es Elena. Elena querida, él es el señor Tristán De Martell. Él y tu hermana acaban de llegar del viaje a Europa, el caballero prometió escoltar a Tatia a casa y ha honrado su promesa.

—Me alegra, es un gusto conocerlo señor De Martell —dijo ella comportándose de la forma más educada posible. No entendía qué peligro representaba ese hombre, pero por algo su hermana le había pedido ayuda. Tenía que mantenerse alerta.

—El placer es mío, Elena —se acercó a ella entonces, comprendió que lo que buscaba era besar su mano y se la tendió sin titubear. No quería que Tristán sospeche que su hermana le había contado algo. Empezó a asustarse, ¿es que acaso estaba bajo amenaza? Tenía que ser algo terrible, sino Tatia hubiera aprovechado en contarle a su madre mientras el hombre estuvo fuera.

—El señor De Martell se quedará un par de días en casa, necesita descansar después de tan largo viaje. Y nosotros lo haremos sentir cómodo, ¿verdad?

—Claro —dijo ella. Era extraño, aceptar a un hombre soltero en una casa donde sólo habitaban mujeres tenía claras intenciones. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta del objetivo de mamá—. ¿Y Katherine?

—Oh, ella salió desde temprano, pero ya debe estar por volver.— Y ojalá vuelva pronto. Katherine tenía más sangre fría para enfrentar situaciones críticas, como creía que era el caso. Además prefería que su hermana fingiera simpatía con él, ella ahora sólo quería apartarse. Porque sólo habían dos mujeres solteras en casa, y ella era la única disponible—. Queridas, voy a ver como se está disponiendo el desayuno. Ven Tatia, tu hermana se quedará haciendo compañía al señor De Martell.

—Pero madre...—notó la voz temblorosa de Tatia. Isobel se puso de pie y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ven —era una orden—, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, quiero hablar con mi hija.— Tatia no pudo oponerse, salió detrás de su madre, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia. Ahora ella estaba a solas con ese hombre, se sintió aún más asustada porque le quedó todo claro. Ella era el objetivo. Si quisiera reservarlo para que Katherine haga de las suyas, entonces no permitiría que se quede a solas con él.

—Llegamos hace más de una hora, su madre no quería despertarla —dijo Tristán. Aún nerviosa, Elena tomó asiento—. Me hablaron mucho de usted, Elena.

—¿Ah si?— No sabía que más decirle, lo único que quería era huir.

—Pues si —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Una bella dama.

—Conoció a mi hermana, y como bien dijo, somos idénticas. No creo que mi belleza sea algo que le sorprenda —esperó no haber sonada muy brusca. Tristán no lo tomó así, sólo rio.

—Una bella dama, soltera. En edad de casarse.

—Oh...—Estaba temblando. No era necesario que siguiera, hace un rato ella ya había captado la intención de su madre.

—¿Es usted una mujer discreta, Elena?

—No sé a dónde quiere llegar.— Pero claro que lo sabía. Su madre había pasado una hora lanzando indirectas sobre ella, sobre lo perfecta que sería una mujer discreta y hermosa para un marido.

—Olvídelo, ya lo sabrá —suspiró hondo. Lo que necesitaba en verdad era quedarse a solas con Tatia y averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando.

* * *

Encontrar a Tristán De Martell en casa no fue una sorpresa, en realidad Katherine llevaba esperándolo buen rato, desde que se enteró que la hermana de este tenía una especie de amistad con Tatia. Después de tantos retrasos empezó a impacientarse, por poco se precipita y pone en acción su plan, pero Damon le aconsejó que sean prudentes en lo que reunían más pruebas sobre el asesinato de Genevieve y así tener a Klaus justo donde lo querían. Ahora todo estaba al fin tomando su curso, Tristán había llegado y además tenían las pruebas.

Todo había empezado con la investigación de Enzo. Esa mañana cuando apareció a hacer preguntas a Elena, ella le preguntó que quería saber el teniente. Como Elena aún estaba confundida terminó por contarle a ella las conjeturas del teniente, y Kath no dijo nada porque estaba segura que Enzo iba por buen camino. No había sido un asesinado al azar, había sido algo premeditado y con un claro objetivo. Ahora ella tenía que encargarse que Enzo siga por ese buen rumbo y llegue pronto a la verdad.

Fue triste verlo partir, y la verdad no imaginó que llegaría a sentirse de esa forma. Una tarde Enzo pasó a visitarla y con tristeza le dijo que se iba del pueblo pues tenía que volver a sus labores con el ejército. Sin exagerar, Katherine sintió que se le partía el corazón. No quería que él se vaya, de verdad. Y no entendía eso, porque por más afecto que pudiera sentir por el teniente, ella no iba jamás a compartir su futuro con alguien como él. Ella ya se había decidido por Klaus y así iba a ser pase lo que pase. Se despidieron, no sin antes quedar en que se mantendrían en contacto a través de cartas. Además Kath prometió ayudarle en su investigación, se mostró preocupada y le pidió la mantenga siempre al tanto.

Y Enzo lo hizo, aunque claramente no iba a informar de cada detalle. Para eso ayudó Damon. Casi al mismo tiempo en que se fueron los Mikaelson, el Salvatore fue requerido por sus superiores, para variar trabajaría en Washington bastante cerca de Enzo McMichaels. Eso era una ventaja, pues mientras Enzo se dedicaba a averiguar y obtener información de los asesinatos, Damon como su superior tenía acceso a todos los informes y le contaba a Kath todo con lujo de detalles.

Si Enzo hubiera sido de New Orleans, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con los familiares de las víctimas, o siquiera entender bien el contexto de los asesinatos; hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. El asesino era nada más y nada menos que Lucien. Al menos eso Kath y Damon lo tenían claro.

Kath conocía a Lucien desde que llegó a New Orleans, vivió ahí bastante tiempo antes de la tragedia, era imposible no entrar en contacto con el amigote de Klaus. No confiaba en él, en realidad no confiaba en nadie, pero en él mucho menos. Era siempre tan atento, amable y divertido, hasta fresco y patán. Se atrevió a insinuarle con bastante claridad que se la quería llevar a la cama, pero ni loca Kath iba a poner su futuro en riesgo al acostarse con un segundón, sólo fingía que no entendía nada aunque estaba claro para los dos lo contrario. Y siempre le pareció raro ese hombre, como si algo ocultara.

Claro que tenía secretos, y estos eran ser el asesino personal de Klaus, o al menos así lo veía ella. Porque ahora que se habían atado cabos, gran parte de esas muertes habían favorecido al Mikaelson.

Aquellos asesinatos seriales fueron bastante populares durante un tiempo en New Orleans, no había un patrón, no es como que saliera y matara sólo mujeres, o sólo prostitutas, o sólo caballeros; como solían hacer otros asesinos. El culpable nunca fue capturado, y con la guerra civil encima no es que las autoridades pusieran mucho empeño en eso. El mismo método de asesinato se repitió en otras partes del país, cortesía de Lucien claro.

Tampoco Enzo tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a esa conclusión, el asesino era de New Orleans. Y siendo Genevieve de esa ciudad, puede que el asesino haya ido a buscarla. O puede que el asesino ya estuviera ahí desde antes. Ahí fue cuando las cosas se tornaron peligrosas, ya Enzo tenía un número limitado de sospechosos. Las únicas personas de New Orleans que estuvieron en la ciudad durante el asesinato eran los Mikaelson, y Lucien.

Antes de que todo se precipite y arruine los planes, Damon intervino como su superior enviándolo a otro lado del país, bastante cerca del oeste. La investigación se detuvo y eso los hizo ganar tiempo. De paso Damon se encargó de juntar todas las pruebas que tenía Enzo sobre el asesino de New Orleans, ya lo tenían todo. Con esa información bastaría y sobraría para juzgar y condenar a muerte a Lucien, y de paso a Klaus por complicidad, obstrucción a la justicia, y quizá por autor intelectual. Los tenían en sus manos, sólo faltaba la llegada de Tristán De Martell para ejecutar sus planes.

Así que hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su alegría esa mañana al verlo. Había salido temprano con Pearl para ayudarla a preparar su brebaje para evitar tener hijos antes de tiempo, ni siquiera imaginó que Tristán llegaría, no se había anunciado. Como siempre, fue ella la hermana que se comportó más amable, más simpática y divertida. Sabía o sospechaba que ese Tristán no debía de sentir simpatía por nadie, pero se esforzó por caerle bien y creyó haberlo logrado.

Sus hermanas estaban tensas, se notaba. De Elena podría esperarlo, después de todo era plan de mamá que ella se casara con el De Martell. ¿Pero y Tatia? ¿Acaso no era amiga de su hermana? Se suponía que ella y Tristán habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, era de esperarse que siquiera se lleven bien. Terminó el almuerzo, Tristán se excusó diciendo que se iría a dar una vuelta por el pueblo pues quería conocerlo. Y apenas salió, Isobel no perdió el tiempo dejando claro que tenían que cazar a ese caballero sea como sea.

—Por lo visto, y como siempre, Kath es la que tiene más actitudes para eso. Aunque supongo que quiere reivindicarse, no logró mantener a Elijah atado a ella —dijo en tono de reproche al que ella no prestó atención—. Está bien Kath, sigue así. Pero empieza a hablar más de Elena, ella es la elegida.

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo con voz temblorosa. Su madre la miró molesta, como si fuera demasiado idiota para darse cuenta de todo.

—Porque encajas más en el tipo de mujer que busca como esposa. ¿Verdad Tatia?— Su hermana asintió rápido. La verdad todo eso se le hacía muy extraño, esa no parecía la Tatia que recordaba—. Quiere una mujer discreta y educada, sobre todo sumisa. Y con esa actitud creo que se lo estás dejando en claro. Ese hombre es tuyo, Elena. Lo vas a conseguir, no se irá de esta casa sin un compromiso, ¿me has entendido?

—Pero madre...

—No admito "peros" —dijo muy seria—. O te casas con él, o te casas con él. Y si intentas siquiera hacer algo para espantarlo puedes ir olvidándote de que eres una Petrova. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.— Muy bien, Isobel lo había dejado todo bastante claro. Y en realidad no era que a Kath le importara mucho el destino de Elena. Ella tenía otros asuntos que arreglar con Tristán.

Cada una se fue a su habitación, o al menos fue así por un rato. Kath sintió que algo pasaba en la habitación de al lado, la que siempre fue de Tatia. No se iba a quedar con la duda, así que fue directo para allá. Sin tocar, sin preguntar, abrió la puerta y las encontró. Tatia tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Elena intentaba consolarla. Bien, estaba pasando algo muy raro y malo. Sabía que ese Tristán era un hombre peligroso, pero iba a averiguar qué tanto.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó extrañada. Cerró la puerta con llave tras ellas y avanzó fingiendo preocupación.

—Kath, tenemos que hacer algo —le dijo preocupada Elena—. Ya Tatia me lo contó todo, ¡ese Tristán está loco!

—Si pudieran explicarme con más detalle...

—¡Me ha tenido secuestrada por meses! —gritó entre lágrimas. Ah vaya, ahora entendía—. Está loco, no me dejaba ir, me tenía encerrada, me amenazaba. Me ha prohibido que lo denuncie con alguien, si lo hago me matará... ¡Y ahora las matará a ustedes! ¡Dijo que si hablaba las mataba a todas!

—Shhhh silencio, van a escucharte.— Katherine se aproximó a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la hizo sentarse en la cama—. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué te secuestró?

Entre lágrimas empezó a contarles todo. Mientras Elena escuchaba horrorizada esa historia, Kath sentía que una especie de emoción la invadía. Tristán era el demente despiadado que esperó que fuera, todo era como lo había calculado. Pues si, era más que confirmado. Ese bastardo era un incestuoso que se quería coger a sus hermanas desde pequeñas, por eso planeó bodas con los desviados para conseguirlo. Caroline escapó, pero tenía a Aurora, quien también escapó. Por eso se llevó a Tatia, para presionar de alguna manera, y de paso obtuvo de ella información importante, como que su hermana ya era una mujer viuda.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a Mystic Falls pues sabían que la familia estuvo ahí, de seguro fue a la mansión a asegurarse que su hermana Caroline estaba ahí, y de seguro que también iba a regresar colérico al ver que fue hasta ese pueblo por nada. Eso no estaba bien, tenía que retenerlo al menos uno o dos días más.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dijo preocupada Elena.

—Cálmense, tenemos que avisar a alguien.

—¿A los Mikaelson? —le preguntó Elena y Kath negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos hacer eso, ha venido con sus hombres, nos matará, él...

—Tatia, cálmate —le dijo firme—. Ese hombre no va a hacernos nada si trabajamos juntas. Lo que quiere es simple, una esposa sumisa como Elena para mantener las apariencias, y sus dos hermanas. Vamos a darle lo que quiere.

—¿Qué? —dijo Elena sorprendida— ¡No planearás que me entregue a ese monstruo!

—Por Dios, ¿es que eres bruta? Claro que no, pero le vamos a hacer creer que todo está bien, que incluso te gusta. Así no se dará cuenta que Tatia habló. Podemos fingir que aceptas el compromiso, no es que se vayan a casar mañana. Es un caballero importante, querrá una boda grande.

—¿Y qué hay de lo otro? —preguntó Tatia—. Entregar a sus hermanas...

—Escuchen, a esa Caroline no la paso, no me agrada. Y tampoco conozco a Aurora. Pero ellas son las del problema, no nosotras. No es justo que carguemos con esto para que ellas estén a salvo.— Tatia asintió, pero Elena protestaba.

—Tampoco es justo que las entreguemos.

—No vamos a entregar a nadie, si son ciertas las conjeturas de Tatia, ahora mismo están a salvo en New Orleans, ¿en serio crees que ese hombre ganará en el territorio de los Mikaelson? Saldrá perdiendo.— Ahora Elena asintió, parecía más conforme.

—Así que le diremos donde están —dijo Tatia y Kath asintió—. No me creerá, pensará que lo estoy engañando.

—A ti no, pero a mi si —dijo Kath muy segura—. Yo hablaré con él.

—Pero es arriesgado —le dijo Elena con preocupación.

—Yo me voy a encargar de esto. Y cuando termine ese hombre va a lamentar haberse metido con las Petrova, ¿verdad? —les sonrió. Notó que de alguna forma Tatia también sonreía, o al menos lo intentaba. Posó su mano sobre la suya con firmeza.

—Lo va a lamentar mucho —dijo Tatia. Ambas miraron a Elena esperando que se uniera, segundos después también puso su mano sobre las de ella.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para salvarnos —les dijo con seguridad, y Kath lo creía.

—Pues manos a la obra, me encargaré de saber en qué está ese hombre. Que no se le olvide que este es nuestro pueblo y que tenemos la ventaja.— Ahora las dos parecían más tranquilas. Kath no mentía, se iba a encargar de Tristán De Martell. ¿Pero para qué tenerlo de enemigo si podría ser un perfecto aliado?


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

Tristán regresó tarde esa noche. Al llegar tuvo que contenerse para no salir inmediatamente a la mansión Mikaelson a buscar a Caroline, no quería levantar sospechas o alertar a esa familia y hacer que tomen precauciones. Pero al llegar ya no había nadie, sólo un sirviente que se hacía cargo del mantenimiento de la mansión en ausencia de los señores. Se hizo pasar por un amigo que llegaba de visita, así que el sirviente le contó que los Mikaelson vivieron buen tiempo en Mystic Falls, pero ya hace unos meses habían regresado a New Orleans. Rabió internamente, eso no podía ser, ir hasta ese maldito pueblo había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Después de rabiar bastante, finalmente logró calmarse. No creía que el sirviente estuviera mintiendo, aquello tenía que ser cierto. Caroline estaba en New Orleans, y quizá Aurora también. No tendría que preocuparse por rastrearlas o buscar pistas, ya sabía donde estaban y de ahí no iban a moverse, no había nada que temer. Ahora sólo tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma y planear una estrategia para ir por ellas, todo estaría bien. Ellas volverían a su lado, a pesar de sus traiciones, él era bueno y las iba a perdonar. Ya lo había dicho antes, las amaba.

Aurora lo acababa de traicionar. Fingió ser una hermana buena y sumisa, fingió que estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero lo que en realidad hacía era conspirar en su contra con ese par de maricas que luego se la arrebataron. Seguro que les mintió, les habrá contado atrocidades para que ellos crean que tenían que rescatarla. Huyó de él, lo abandonó aún sabiendo cuanto la amaba. Y peor la otra, Caroline.

Al menos Aurora se fue con hombres que jamás iban a tocarla, Caroline se fue a casarse con un maldito soldado y encima se dejó preñar por él, desgraciada. Él siempre se lo dijo, pero a ella no le importó. Siempre la amó más a Caroline, siempre la cuidó más, y así le paga. Se embarazó de otro, tuvo un bastardito de sangre impura cuando iba a ser él quien le iba a hacer todos los hijos que quisiera. Hermosos bebes con sangre pura de los De Martell.

Bien, las dos eran un par de traidoras, eso era un hecho innegable. Pero las iba a recuperar sea como sea. Eran suyas, siempre sería así. Mataría primero al par de maricas que le quitaron a Aurora, luego a quien sea que se atreva a apartar a Caroline de él. Era una suerte que Kol haya muerto, así tenía menos trabajo. Aunque la verdad le hubiera encantando hacerse cargo del miserable él mismo, aquel desgraciado no merecía piedad. Él fue quien le arrebató a su hermana más querida, se la robó y la hizo suya, la dejó embarazada. Pero ya estaba muerto y enterrado, sólo esperaba que Caroline haya sufrido mucho, que sepa lo que se siente cuando te dejan. Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Llegó a casa de las Petrova, lo único que quería era descansar. Iba a tener que quedarse siquiera un par de días más, salir tan apresurado levantaría sospechas. Además puede que el viaje no haya sido tan inútil después de todo. A menudo había pensado en si ya era hora de buscarse una esposa también. Así como buscó maridos fachada para sus hermanas, él también tenía que buscarse una mujer que sirva. Alguien hermosa claro, joven, sumisa y discreta.

Casi no había pensado en eso hasta que aquella mujer Isobel echó la carnada. Vio a la tal Elena y le pareció adecuada para sus propósitos, así que al menos por su lado estaba decidido. Isobel era el tipo de mujer que gustaba usar a sus hijas como carnada para hombres ricos, así que no supondría ningún problema pedirle la mano de Elena y que esta acepte inmediatamente. Quizá sólo por eso podría quedarse un par de días más, de paso ponía a sus hombres a averiguar sobre los Mikaelson. Pronto recuperaría a sus hermanas, una ya era viuda y la otra lo sería pronto. Serían suyas por entero y necesitaba una esposa para mantener las apariencias.

La cena fue tranquila, no hablaron mucho, aunque si notó esfuerzos de atraer su atención hacia Elena y de dejarlos a solas. Como sea, esa mujer no le interesaba en absoluto, ni siquiera quería hijos con ella. Los únicos herederos De Martell serían los suyos procreados con sus hermanas, niños de sangre pura. Terminada la cena, él se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansado y que quería dormir. Era en parte verdad, había sido un viaje largo y lleno de tensiones, pero ya se sentía más tranquilo.

Las horas pasaron, en casa ya todos dormían, él acababa de terminar de escribir unas cartas y decidió irse a la cama de una vez. Pero entonces sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación, estaba usando la llave pues él la dejó asegurada. Se puso de pie intrigado, no entendía aquello. O no lo entendió hasta que vio pasar a una de las hermanas. Tatia, Elena, Katherine; maldita sea las tres eran iguales, no había forma de distinguirlas.

—¿Elena? —preguntó sin entender. Puede que su madre la haya enviado a seducirlo. Pero notó en la sonrisa de esa chica algo que no había visto en Tatia, algo que por lo poco que había conocido a es Elena, podría asegurar que no era propio de ella—. Katherine —dijo sin dudar. La muchacha tenía un candelabro que dejó a un lado.

—Tenemos que hablar, Tristán —dijo con toda confianza. Él frunció el ceño. No tenía ganas de jugar a ser seducido por nadie.

—Apenas la conozco, no creo que tengamos nada que hablar. Y tampoco es propio que se presente en mi habitación a esta hora.

—Es algo que le interesa —contestó sin perder la paciencia—. Sino jamás habría venido.

—Muy bien, hable ya —le entró curiosidad, sea lo que sea, esperaba le interese de verdad.

—Vamos a dejar de lado la parte en que no sé quién es usted, lo que ha hecho con Tatia todo este tiempo en Europa, y la verdadera razón por la que vino a Mystic Falls. Un poco tarde debo decir, Caroline ya se fue —se quedó pálido un instante. Ella lo sabía todo, puede que Tatia haya hablado a pesar de sus amenazas.

—Fue Tatia, ¿verdad? Abrió la boca.

—En realidad ella sólo corroboró una historia que ya sabía. Sé que existe desde que esa pequeña rubia insoportable llamada Caroline puso un pie en este pueblo —frunció el ceño, aquello no le agradaba. Y menos que hable así de su hermana.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Vamos a decirlo bonito. Sé que ama a sus hermanas, que las ama demasiado y las quiere a su lado.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de chantaje? —avanzó amenazante hacia ella, era capaz de estrangularla ahí mismo. Pero Katherine no perdió la calma, al contrario, ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Para nada —respondió—. Usted y yo tenemos algo en común, algo que nos une. Los Mikaelson. Sé que Kol apartó a su hermana, que la enamoró y se casó con ella. Los Mikaelson son muy astutos, ¿sabe? Y muy pasionales.

—No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

—Sabe que antes mi hermana Tatia estuvo comprometida con Klaus Mikaelson, pero él rompió el compromiso, ahora se casará con Elijah, el otro hermano. En fin, eso no importa. Klaus se hizo cargo de Caroline en cuanto llegó, la puso bajo su protección.

—No me sorprende saber que los Mikaelson protegen a mi hermana, eso es algo que esperaba. Así que sea clara de una vez antes que...

—Klaus y Caroline son amantes ahora —dijo para su sorpresa. Pudo notar una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la desgraciada—. Y quizá mientras nosotros hablamos, ahora mismo ella está sobre su regazo, montándolo como la perra que es. Quizá le haga otro hijo. — No pudo soportarlo. Cogió del cuello a Katherine, lo apretó fuerte por un instante y poco a poco la fue soltando. No podía ser tan idiota y asesinarla sin tener todas las respuestas.

—¿Cómo está tan segura de eso? —la soltó finalmente, ella recobró el aire y lo miró molesta.

—¿Qué haría usted para mantener su secreto? Para que nadie se entere que es un maldito incestuoso que ha abusado de sus hermanas siempre.

—Como te atreves a...

—Intenté decirlo bonito, pero ya veo que no se va a poder. No lo suavizaré. Tristán De Martell, eres un asqueroso abusivo e incestuoso, es así de simple. ¿Qué harías para mantener a salvo ese secreto?

—Te mataría —dijo amenazante.

—Matar, claro. Por un secreto tan delicado se mata. Y adivine quien fue capaz de matar para mantener a salvo el secreto de que se acostaba con la esposa de su hermano muerto.

—Klaus Mikaelson...—No creía que esa mujer estuviera inventando las cosas, se notaba que estaba bien enterada de cada detalle. Saber eso lo enfureció, no conforme con engañarlo con Kol, ahora lo traicionaba con otro. Oh no, pero se las iba a pagar, eso no iba a permitirlo—. Voy a matar a ese infeliz...

—Claro que si, pero aún no. Primero me tiene que dejar viuda —le bastó eso para entenderlo todo. Ya sabía qué camino esa Katherine quería marcar.

—Quieres casarte con Klaus Mikaelson.

—Y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras con él. Antes claro, te llevarás a tu hermana lejos de nuestras vidas.

—¿Acaso crees que no iba a hacerlo de todas maneras? Te has puesto en desventaja al contarme tu plan.

—No —dijo segura—. Nada de eso. Tus perversiones te han nublado el juicio si crees que podrás entrar a New Orleans, sacar a tus dos hermanas de ahí, y salir victorioso como si nada. De verdad estás muy loco si crees que podrás ganar esta batalla sin mí.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

—¿Quieres recuperar a tus hermanas? ¿Quieres vengarte?

—Me temo que tienes bien clara cuál es mi respuesta.

—Entonces vamos a trabajar como socios.— Tristán sonrió. Le gustaba a gente ambiciosa, calculadora y decidida. Por supuesto que trabajaría con ella si eso le garantizaba traer de vuelta a sus dos amores.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Aurora y sus dos acompañantes llegaron desde Europa. No se podría decir que se había superado la tensión inicial, desde que las noticias de la posible aparición de Tristán llegaron, todos los Mikaelson se habían puesto en alerta, incluso Rebekah. Pero poco a poco los hermanos empezaron a llevarse mejor con Aurora. Descubrieron que también era una buena pianista que le hacía competencia a Matt en ese aspecto, la joven se ofreció a entretener sus tardes y cenas de buena gana, ellos también la escuchaban encantados.

No se podría decir que Aurora se había integrado a la familia, quizá nunca sería así. Ella tenía claro que era una invitada, y todos sabían que su permanencia en la mansión era sólo temporal. Bueno, no todos. Claramente Caroline no pensaba así, era su hermana y no iba a echarla después de tanto tiempo de estar separados.

Quienes si entendieron pronto que era mejor salir fueron Josh y Aiden. Agradecieron la hospitalidad y el apoyo, pero anunciaron que habían conseguido un piso para vivir mientras se solucionaban todos los "asuntos", y además contrataron un par de guardias para su protección. Aunque en teoría Josh seguía siendo el esposo de Aurora, ni por una vez ambos habían compartido el lecho ni tenían intención de hacerlo. Era mejor así, con esos dos fuera de casa ahora había más tranquilidad.

Los primeros días era como si no se sintiera paz, ahora ya habían logrado acomodarse. Y ese temor inicial cuando pensaban que Tristán llegaría en cualquier momento también disminuyó. Klaus les dejó claro que ese hombre no pondría ni un pie sobre New Orleans sin que ellos lo sepan, que todos sus contactos estaban en alerta, y así el desgraciado logre entrar a la ciudad, ellas jamás tendrían el desagrado de volver a verlo.

Hablaba con tanta seguridad que hasta Aurora acabó por creerle. Entendía que ella fuera quien más desconfiara, había visto de cerca lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer. Caroline simplemente le creyó sin cuestionar. Confiaba en él, no puso en duda su palabra. Poco a poco intentó volver a ser la misma que vivía tranquila, era difícil claro, pero ya no parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios a cada momento.

A Klaus le alegraba haberle devuelto la tranquilidad a su amada, odiaba verla inquieta, sufriendo, llorando a escondidas. Entendía que sufriera con los terribles recuerdos que le ocasionaba Tristán, después de todo había sido algo duro. Ella no quiso contarle antes porque no lo creyó necesario, además que era algo tan difícil que pretendió olvidarlo, enterrarlo en su memoria para siempre. Él no era nadie para juzgarla, también tenía secretos que quería olvidar, que era mejor mantener siempre enterrados. Así que la entendió, no la juzgó, le juró y se juró a sí mismo que haría lo que sea por protegerla.

Y ahora con Caroline más calmada, podían volver a ser una pareja. Bueno, una pareja que se amaba a escondidas, como eran hace ya un tiempo. Con este suceso quedaba claro que quizá tendrían que esperar un poco más para anunciar su compromiso, no quería que su felicidad se vea opacada por la presencia odiosa y cercana de ese Tristán. Pero estaba bien, ya había esperado bastante, podía esperar un poco más. Por ella esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo.

Durante esos días, cuando la mansión estuvo hecha un alboroto, apenas tuvieron tiempo para darse besos furtivos de cuando en cuando, ni siquiera pudo escabullirse en su cama pues Aurora dormía siempre con su hermana. Pero ya hace unos días que Aurora dormía sola, o a veces en el cuarto de su pequeño sobrino. Por precaución aún no habían retomado sus citas nocturnas, pero ya pronto sería. Morían de ansias del otro, él necesitaba hacerle el amor, querían tenerla entre sus brazos y amarla hasta cansarse. Caroline lo sabía, eso también era obvio. Cuando a escondidas se encontraban rápidamente y él le hacía saber cuánto la necesitaba, ella sonreía y prometía que pronto podrían estar juntos. Ojalá sea así, ojalá todo se tranquilice pronto y tengan más momentos como esos. Media hora aunque sea, nada era poco.

Aurora estaba jugando con el pequeño Kol y Margaret, las dos estaban fuera de casa, los otros miembros de la familia salieron a encargarse cada quien lo suyo. Poniendo como excusa que tenía dolor de cabeza, Caroline se quedó en casa, así podría aprovechar al menos un instante si es que Klaus regresaba. Fue oportuno, Klaus regresó de supervisar unos asuntos y Caroline fue de inmediato a su despacho. Estaban totalmente solos después de varios días. Corrieron a encontrarse en un fuerte abrazo, a besarse con todas esas ansias contenidas, sin temor de ser vistos.

—¿Tenemos tiempo? —preguntó él suavemente.

—No lo sé, Aurora y Margaret podrían regresar en cualquier momento, igual tus hermanos.

—No importa —la besó nuevamente. Había deseado tenerla así, durante esos días apenas si habían tenido máximo cinco minutos para ellos solos y moría de ansias por ella.

La besaba con ardor, ese no era momento para hablar de nada. Sus manos apretaban sus senos, tan suaves como los recordaba, una delicia. Se miraron a los ojos un instante, ¿será que les alcanzaría tiempo para algo más? ¿Para hacerlo? Pero, ¿hacerlo ahí? Nunca lo habían hecho en una posición incómoda o comprometedora, no quería tratarla como a una cualquiera, ella era su gran amor, la mujer de su vida; y merecía todo el cuidado y dedicación del mundo. Pero también era la mujer que más deseaba, la dueña absoluta de todas sus ansias. Sus cuerpos estaban cerca del otro, se tocaban, buscaban acariciar la piel debajo de la ropa con desesperación. Si, quería hacerlo, eso era claro. Hasta Caroline parecía desearlo así.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó despacio sobre sus labios. La única respuesta de Caroline fue su mirada ardiente, y luego su boca devorando la suya, paseándose luego suave y sensual por su cuello. Bien, lo harían.

La llevó despacio a un sofá, ahí la recostó despacio y empezó a subir la falda sin más preámbulos. Ambos sabían que tenían que hacerlo con rapidez y no había lugar para la delicadeza. Bajó las enaguas, ella abrió más las piernas. Fue peligroso pero muy excitante escucharla gemir fuerte cuando la penetró. Cualquiera en la casa pudo oírla, quien sabe y aquello se oyó hasta la cocina. Pronto ella fue consciente de su error, pero fue como si no le importara. No luchó por contener sus suaves gemidos mientras la penetraba sin piedad, cada vez más rápido, más duro. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, él se sacudía sin parar. Por todos los cielos, cuánto había extrañado sentirse dentro suyo, ver su rostro lleno de placer, hacerla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo.

Por un instante se olvidaron del mundo, no les importó nada más que estar juntos, ya si alguien los descubría tampoco les hubiera importado. Si, lo estaban haciendo. Si, se amaban. Y nadie los iba a separar, querían estar unidos siempre. Sin saberlo, ambos pensaron lo mismo por un instante.

Lo curioso fue que sí, alguien los había descubierto.

* * *

Aurora regresó a la mansión pues quería pedir que alguien les llevara algo de tomar al jardín y no había ningún sirviente cerca. Como ella no sabía bien cuidar bebés, le pidió a Margaret que se quedara, ella ya se iba a encargar. Fue directo a la cocina, pidió les lleven limonadas y quizá unas frutas, también algo para su sobrino. En ese momento se le ocurrió llevar una sombrilla, el sol quemaba mucho ese día, así que pensó era lo mejor. Cruzó por la sala cuando escuchó aquello. Era extraño, como un quejido. Caminó en la dirección de dónde provenía ese sonido, y pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba del despacho de Klaus.

Sabía que no tenía que ser tan curiosa, que no tenía que meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos. Pero aún así siguió caminando hacia la puerta del despacho, ahí estaba pasando algo. Se le subieron los colores al rostro, no es que fuera la muy versada en esos temas, pero era claro que ahí alguien estaba teniendo sexo, y ese alguien sólo podía ser Klaus. Por un instante pensó que era una falta de respeto hacerlo ahí, a plena luz del día y en lugar tan accesible para cualquiera.

Pudo dejar su curiosidad ahí claro, a ella no tenía que importarle la vida privada de ese hombre, no era asunto suyo. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero se percató que estaba asegurada. Mejor, hubiera sido imprudente asomarse. O eso creyó un instante, hasta darse cuenta que la cerradura era lo suficientemente ancha para poder observar desde ahí.

Retrocedió, no podía hacer eso. Pero los ruidos seguían, y ella estaba ahí parada sin saber qué hacer. No lo pensó mucho, la curiosidad pudo más. Se agachó, era apenas un pequeño agujero, pero vio a Klaus sobre una persona. Nunca había visto algo como eso, sentía que las mejillas le ardían, que todo le ardía. Un extraño hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo, el corazón empezó a latirle acelerado. Podía ver el trasero de Klaus, tenía los pantalones abajo. Y se apretaba contra el cuerpo de una mujer, entraba en ella sin parar, de una forma rápida y sensual. Sea lo que sea aquello a la mujer parecía gustarle mucho.

Fue entonces que pasó. Klaus se movió un poco y logró ver el rostro de la mujer. Se quedó paralizada, era Caroline. Su hermana estaba teniendo sexo con su cuñado sin ninguna vergüenza, y era claro que lo disfrutaba mucho. No pudo ni moverse de ahí, seguía mirando como esos dos lo hacían sin reaccionar. Se había dado cuenta que ellos dos se llevaban bien, que Caroline confiaba en él, que parecía hubiera afecto entre ambos. Ahora sabía que tanto afecto. No lo entendía, ¿acaso Caroline ya no amaba a Kol? ¿Se había enamorado de su cuñado? ¿Era eso? Estaba inmóvil, y probablemente se hubiera quedado en esa posición si alguien no hubiera llegado.

—Vaya, vaya. Se ve muy entretenida, Aurora —se incorporó en el acto. Tenía los ojos abiertos sin pestañear, ahora se sentía avergonzada de que la hayan descubierto chismoseando.

—Señor Castle —dijo apenas con la voz temblorosa.

—Por favor, dejemos el señor en otro lado. Sólo Lucien para usted, preciosa. ¿Se están divirtiendo mucho allá adentro?

—Yo...—la respuesta llegó por si sola. Un nuevo gemido que ambos escucharon claramente.

—Si, mucha diversión al parecer.

—Señor... Lucien —se corrigió—. Me temo que lo que sea que esté pasando allá adentro no es algo que nos concierne.

—Exacto, no tenemos que estar chismoseando aquí.

—Yo no quise, yo sólo...

—No se excuse conmigo, ya olvide eso. Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiere que la pesquen acá afuera, ¿verdad?

—Pues... yo... alguien debería advertirles. Es arriesgado.

—¿Arriesgado?— Lucien arqueó una ceja—. Querida, no sería la primera vez que pasan este tipo de cosas en la mansión. Si algo saber la servidumbre es ser muy discreta —la tomó del brazo y empezó a apartarla, ella volvió la vista hacia atrás. Claro que era arriesgado, Lucien acababa de escuchar, cualquiera de la familia podría hacerlo.

—Bueno yo... pues...—titubeaba. Aún tenía las mejillas rojas después de haber visto aquello—. Iba por una sombrilla.

—¿Día de campo?

—Estamos en el jardín con Margaret y mi sobrino.

—Ya veo, ¿puede acompañarla? Vine a atender unos negocios con Klaus, pero él está muy entretenido en asuntos más placenteros, no me gustaría interrumpirle.

—Claro...—escucharlo hablar con tanta naturalidad de aquello la ruborizaba. Supuso que entre hombres era así, normal. Y ella, aunque había vivido siempre expuesta a las perversiones de Tristán, no era una dama acostumbrada a ver y hablar de sexo con tanta facilidad.

—La noto nerviosa.

—Acabo de ver a... bueno, usted sabe lo que vi.

—No hubiera visto nada si no se hubiera inclinado —enrojeció aún más, lo peor era que estaba quedando como una chismosa—.Tranquila —dijo posando sus manos sobre sus hombros—, si de mi depende, esto será un secreto entre los dos. No diré una sola palabra.

—¿Depende? ¿Depende de qué?

—De que me lo pida con amabilidad, y de lo que esté dispuesta a dar a cambio.

—¿Es esto un chantaje? —preguntó asustada. ¿Pero qué pretendía ese hombre?

—Para nada, vamos a decirle intercambio equivalente. Yo le doy mi silencio, y usted me da...

—¿Las gracias?— Lucien rio. ¿Entonces qué era lo que quería?

—Va a tener que esforzarse un poco más si no quiere que todos sepan que anduvo husmeando por la cerradura, Aurora.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere? Sea claro —se sintió molesta. ¿Pero quién se creía que era ese hombre? No tenía derecho a amenazarla así.

—Nada que una mujer hermosa no pueda dar de buena gana —se quedó paralizada, Lucien se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, cortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Las manos que estuvieron sobre sus hombros cambiaron pronto de posición. Una detrás de su cuello, la otra fue despacio hacia su mejilla, hasta que uno de sus dedos acarició despacio su labio inferior.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Te quiero a ti, Aurora.— Bien, eso fue demasiado. Había notado que desde que los presentaron Lucien no dejó de mirarla, que siempre le hacía la conversación, que buscaba la forma de estar cerca de ella. Los hombres no le incomodaban, después de todo había logrado confiar en Enzo, vivió con Aiden y Josh por meses, y ahora tenía a ese Lucien que pretendía algo con ella y no se había ido con rodeos. Pero no iba a permitir que la chantajee, y menos que la presione de alguna manera. Reaccionó rápido, le dio una fuerte cachetada y se apartó.

—No te tengo miedo —le dijo con voz firme—, y de mi no vas a sacar nada a la fuerza.

Sin dejarlo responder subió rápido escaleras arriba en busca de la sombrilla. Respiró hondo, ¿acaso se había metido en problemas con ese Lucien? O peor aún, ¿estaría Caroline en problemas? Era claro que Lucien sabía lo que pasaba ahí dentro, ¿eso podría perjudicarlas? Ojalá que no.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

Aurora no lograba sentirse cómoda en la mansión Mikaelson, no después de lo que vio y escuchó. Esa tarde a la hora del almuerzo no lograba ver a Klaus y Caroline a los ojos, sólo los imaginaba teniendo sexo. Peor aún, notaba en ellos las miradas, los roces indiscretos, las indirectas. Se puso a pensar en situaciones similares entre ambos días antes, recordaba momentos en que ambos desaparecían juntos, ¿será que en esos cortos instantes aprovechaban para estar juntos? Era probable, y no sabía cómo sentirse.

Conocía bien a Caroline, sabía que no era ninguna libertina. Si estaba haciendo eso con su cuñado era porque lo amaba, ¿pero él la amaba a ella? Puede que si, Klaus siempre estaba preocupado por su hermana, eso era algo que se notaba. Estaba haciendo de todo para alejar a Tristán de Caroline, vivía pendiente de ella, cuidaba y quería al pequeño Kol, su hermana y él parecían llevarse de maravilla. Puede que en ese tiempo se hayan enamorado y decidieran llevar un romance a escondidas por respeto a la memoria de Kol. Ella no era nadie para juzgarlos, pero aún así era incómodo verlos juntos después de lo que vio. Y sabiendo que eso se iba a volver a repetir al menor descuido.

Por eso aquella tarde decidió salir de la mansión e ir a visitar a Aiden y Josh. Se suponía que Joshua seguía siendo su esposo, no importaba que el matrimonio no se consumara. Además se sentía en deuda con ellos, los pobres se metieron en tremendo lío por protegerla, por poco los matan, es más, aún tenían la sentencia de muerte sobre ellos. Si Tristán los encontraba no tendría piedad. Se alegró mucho de encontrarlos, pensó que no iban a estar. Y ellos también la recibieron bastante animados.

—¿Cómo te trata la familia adoptiva? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Josh con una sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes cómoda con ellos? —agregó Aiden.

—Descuiden, está todo bien. Ellos son amables, aunque cómoda del todo no estoy. Esa no es mi casa, apenas los conozco. Son buenas personas, pero... no lo sé. Simplemente no es mi hogar.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Josh posando una mano sobre la suya—. Esta ciudad es grande, extraña, bulliciosa. Tampoco nos agrada mucho, pero todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo están tan seguros?

—Conversamos con el cuñado de tu hermana, Klaus —dijo Aiden—. Está haciendo todo por detener a Tristán, apenas se atreva a entrar a esta ciudad y estará frito. Va a pagar por todos sus pecados, escribe eso y ponle un sello si quieres, puedes jurarlo. Tú y Caroline ya no van a tener que preocuparse por nada nunca más.— Aurora suspiró y sonrió. Ojalá sea cierto lo que Aiden decía, ojalá no vuelva a verlo jamás.

—Eso espero, ya he tenido suficiente de él. No puedo tolerar vivir con miedo más, estoy harta.

—Tranquila —le dijo sonriente su esposo—, todo va a estar bien, ¿cómo? No lo preguntes, pero prefiero ser optimista. Igual nosotros no vamos a quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se van ya?

—¿Conoces a ese tal Lucien? —ella asintió. Ese idiota que se le insinuaba tan descaradamente. No lo soportaba, acababa de huir del acoso de Tristán para enfrentarse a otro. Solo que a este no le tenía miedo—. Bueno, él vino a hablar en nombre de Klaus, nos ayudarán a salir de la ciudad con todo resguardo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Tomaremos unas vacaciones a América del Sur —dijo Aiden, parecía hasta animado—. Es un lugar espectacular, muchos países, repúblicas nacientes. Y muchas oportunidades de negocios. Nosotros tenemos capital, así que creemos que será provechoso. Luego volveremos a Europa, quien sabe.

—Suena interesante.— La verdad si. Aurora había leído mucho sobre las antiguas civilizaciones de América del Sur, eso era fascinante. Los Mayas, Aztecas, Incas... Dios, tantos pueblos maravillosos. ¿Cuántos descubrimientos se podría hacer ahí? ¿Cuántas cosas por aprender? Era como un mundo de sueños—. Y me parece excelente idea.— Porque no creía que su hermano fuera capaz de llegar hasta ahí.

—Pues si —continuó Joshua—, Klaus está arreglando todo para irnos pronto. Tendremos escolta, nadie nos hará daño, todo será muy seguro.

—Ya veo, entonces está decidido.

—La verdad al principio parecía que nos estuviera echando —bromeó Josh—, pero luego lo pensamos bien y aceptamos la oferta.

—Me alegro, ustedes merecen volver a vivir en paz.— Los quedó mirando en silencio. Estaban animados, sonreían. Recordó cuando los conoció hace varios años en Washington, igual de sonrientes, felices por la vida sin imaginar el problema en que se habían metido al hacer tratos con su hermano.

Ellos la salvaron de Tristán aún a costa de su vida, se arriesgaron, dieron todo por ella. Jamás había tenido amigos de verdad, y ellos lo eran. No quería culpar ni a Enzo, ni Kol, y menos a Caroline; pero ellos se fueron. La abandonaron con Tristán. En cambio Josh y Aiden siempre estuvieron a su lado, y siempre tuvieron una sonrisa para ella en los momentos más difíciles. Tomó a decisión en unos segundos y no había marcha atrás.

—Quiero ir con ustedes.

* * *

—¡Klaus! —gritó Caroline. Sabía que iba a armar un escándalo, sabía que era imprudente, pero aún así no pudo contenerse. Entró molesta al comedor, en la mesa estaba la familia Mikaelson, hasta Lucien. Su fuerte grito fue una sorpresa para todos, él incluso levantó la mirada contrariado, peor al ver su rostro rabioso—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que tienes derecho a decidir el destino de mi hermana?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido. Acababa de hablar con Aurora, ella le expresó su decisión de irse de New Orleans con Josh y Aiden. La tarde del día anterior ella estuvo conversando con esos dos, le comentaron sobre la propuesta de Klaus, y prometieron que hablarían con Lucien, quien a su vez lo haría con Klaus, para que Aurora también pueda ir. Y la tarde de ese día llegó la respuesta, Klaus también ayudará a Aurora a irse. Por supuesto, todo ese trato se hizo a espaldas de Caroline.

—¡Deja de hacerte el tonto porque sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando!

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Elijah confundido y mirando a su hermano y Caroline. Por el gesto de culpa de Klaus podía deducir que su cuñada tenía todo el derecho de reclamar.

—Señora, esto debe ser un malentendido...—empezó a decir Lucien, lo cual le hizo merecedor de una mirada asesina de parte de Caroline.

—¿Pero acaso estoy hablando con usted? ¡Quién le manda a meterse en lo que no le importa! ¿Con qué derecho intervienen ustedes dos en la vida de mi hermana?

—Caroline, por favor —dijo Rebekah con voz serena—. No te alteres, vas a despertar al pequeño Kol.— Sólo por eso respiró hondo. Lo único que quería era partir con un rayo a esos dos, ¿qué se habían creído?

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —dijo molesta. Klaus asintió y se puso de pie, le hizo una seña para ir al despacho. Los demás se quedaron quietos sin decir nada, lo único que esperaban era que sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando se arregle pronto.

Sólo que eso no iba a pasar, porque en verdad Caroline estaba furiosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se sentía así, quizá desde esa vez que Klaus les escribió a los De Martell. Pero ahora era más serio, y no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto, esta vez no lo perdonaría tan fácil. Klaus entró detrás de ella a su despacho, cerró la puerta con seguro y en silencio se paró al frente de ella.

—Caroline yo...—No pudo decir nada, en verdad estaba muy molesta. Tanto que sin pensarlo le dio una fuerte cachetada que lo dejó estupefacto.

—¿Es que acaso crees que soy estúpida? ¡Quieres echar a mi hermana de aquí! —le tardó unos segundos reaccionar, se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la quedó mirando.

—No son así las cosas —respondió apenas.

—¿Ah no? Entonces qué es, explícame. ¿O acaso vas a negarlo? Has arreglado todo para hacer que ella se vaya con ese par, ¡niégalo en mi cara si puedes!

—No voy a negarlo. Pero fue ella misma quien lo pidió.

—¡Oh claro! Y tú contento de facilitarle todo, ¿no se te ocurrió comentarme? ¿No pensante siquiera en decírmelo? ¡Ya hasta tiene pasaje comprado!

—Ya te lo dije, ella lo decidió, ella...

—¡Mentira! —gritó rabiosa. Él intentó tomarla de los hombros para que se calme, pero eso solo la enardeció más, terminó dándole un empujón para apartarlo—. ¡No me toques mentiroso! ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡La quieres fuera! Quieres echarla, no la quieres aquí.

—Caroline, las cosas no son como dicen.

—Deja de mentirme y admítelo. Odio que hables de esta manera, que quieras suavizar las cosas. Dime la verdad de una vez.

—Caroline...

—¡Dímelo! —notó que la miró con molestia. Una parte de ella sabía que se estaba excediendo, pero en serio no soportaba más tanta mentira.

—Bien, ¿quieres la verdad? Sé que es tu hermana, sé lo que las dos han sufrido, sé que la quieres a tu lado. Y aún así pensaba que era mejor ponerla a salvo lejos de aquí, así podría hacerme cargo de tu seguridad mejor.

—Así que era eso...

—Nunca procuré que se vaya, nunca hice nada para ponerla incómoda, ¿o acaso has notado hostilidad de mi parte con ella? Jamás, siempre la he tratado con cortesía. Eso era algo que pensaba, pero no hice nada hasta que...

—Hasta que llegó la oportunidad perfecta —dijo con ironía—, y entonces simplemente decidiste ponerte manos a la obra para deshacerte de ella, ¿no es así?

—No me estoy deshaciendo de ella, ¿por qué lo ves de esa manera? Es Aurora quien quiere irse de aquí, ¿quién soy yo para retenerla?

—¡Quién eres tú para decidir que se vaya! —gritó colérica—. Es mi hermana, mi sangre. Si ella te pidió eso, debiste contármelo. No arreglar todo para su viaje, eso es lo que debiste hacer. La querías lejos de aquí.

—Para protegerte.

—¡No me pongas como excusa! No la querías aquí, siempre te quisiste deshacer de ella.

—No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo sobre esto, ya te lo dije. Ella tomó su decisión, eso es todo.

—Pues entonces yo ya tomé la mía también. Ve preparando dos boletos de barco más, Kol y yo nos vamos.

—¿Cómo? —tenía el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa. Ella solo se cruzó de brazos, no había más que explicar.

—Escuchaste bien, me voy, mi hijo y yo nos vamos. ¿No dices que quieres concentrarte en protegernos de Tristán? Pues mientras tú te encargas de él, nosotras nos vamos, así no tendrás distracciones.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Pues si lo estoy haciendo. ¿No querías a mi hermana lejos de aquí? Ahora nos iremos las dos, estarás más tranquilo.

—No, no... eso no voy a permitirlo.

—Tú no mandas sobre mi, ¿recuerdas? Soy viuda, me mando sola. Y tengo mi propia herencia, puedo disponer de ella cuando quiera. Así que si no me ayudas con esto consiguiendo boletos de barco junto con ellos, lo haré por mi cuenta.

—¡No puedes irte así!

—Claro que puedo, y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

—Caroline, por favor, no puedes, tú... ¡Caroline hice esto porque te amo! —dijo gritando, y en su voz había desesperación. La tomó de las manos, las apretó, no quería dejarla ir—. No quería deshacerme de tu hermana, sólo quería protegerte, nada más. Todo esto lo hago por ti, te lo juro, yo no...

—Deja de ponerme como excusa —le dijo con firmeza. Se le partía el corazón verlo así, con los ojos cristalizados, al borde de las lágrimas. Pero no podía dejar que se salga con la suya, no esta vez—. Tú sabes bien que esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas, pero aún así seguiste adelante. Si siempre pensaste que era mejor que Aurora estuviera lejos debiste comentármelo, así quizá los dos hubiéramos estado de acuerdo. E hiciste todas esas gestiones a mis espaldas. No te engañes, esto no es por mi, es por ti. Tú no querías a Aurora acá.

—Amor no, por favor no digas eso. No me dejes —quiso llorar ella también. Por Dios, lo amaba tanto. Quería abrazarlo fuerte en ese momento y olvidarse de todo, pero tenía que ser firme. No podía ceder.

—Ya te comuniqué mi decisión —se separó de él. Resistió la tentación de perdonarlo, lo soltó y se dio media vuelta para volver al comedor. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura si era una decisión firme esa de irse con su hermana, lo que si tenía claro es que no quería que Klaus hiciera cosas atroces en su nombre. No quería que se convierta en un monstruo por ella.

* * *

Aunque Lucien lo negara, una parte de él tenía claro que los problemas de los Mikaelson eran problemas suyos también. Así no quisiera verse involucrado, no había forma de hacerse a un lado, siempre había sido así. Habían pasado varios años desde que conoció a Klaus y su amistad se inició. Él no tenía una fortuna envidiable, la verdad no creyó que alguna vez pudiera lograr tener una estabilidad económica, siempre pensó que pasaría años trabajando para un rico, un simple empleado. Aunque de cierta forma seguía siendo un empleado, tenía muchos beneficios.

Klaus confiaba en él, al punto que le dejaba administrar varios de sus negocios, él era quien se hacía cargo de mucho trabajo. No le importaba el sacrificio, después de todo ganaba bien y tenía una buena posición en la sociedad de New Orleans. Además claro que se había hecho de contactos por todos lados. Conocía a mucha gente, tenía los hilos de muchas redes que manejaba a su antojo, muchas veces a favor de los Mikaelson. Ni siquiera le molestaba hacerse cargo de los problemas de esa familia, después de todo era bien recompensado. No sólo en la cuestión del dinero, sino en todo sentido.

Hace varios años ya de su primer asesinato, estaba con varias copas encima y no pensaba coherente, simplemente actuó de forma brutal aquella vez. En verdad pensó que estaba en problemas, que lo iban a capturar luego. Pero Klaus lo ayudó, se sentía culpable por lo que pasó y hasta temía que lo acusen a él también por complicidad, por eso hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para cubrirlo. Ese fue el gran error de Klaus Mikaelson. Tuvo que ser firme, tuvo que dejar las cosas tal como estaban y que la policía llegue a él. Y cuando pasara simplemente negarlo todo, con el poder que tenía fácilmente se escapaba de cualquier acusación. El camino que Klaus tomó fue en sentido contrario, un camino que terminó beneficiándolo a él.

Asesinaba por placer, eso era algo que no iba a negar. Le gustaba escabullirse en las sombras, esperar sigiloso a su presa, como un animal cazando. Disfrutaba de las lágrimas, del dolor, de los ruegos. Y él les hacía creer que tenían oportunidad, les hacía pensar que podrían escapar de él. Les daba esperanzas, y luego sentía placer al ver la derrota en los rostros de los pobres infelices. Finalmente dejaba su marca personal, una que hizo suya sin querer desde esa noche en el muelle cuando mató a aquel muchacho. Un corte en el rostro al lado de los labios, ahí, marcando una macabra sonrisa.

Era un delito claro, estaba mal. Pero lo disfrutaba, y Lucien suponía que las mejores cosas del mundo eran prohibidas justamente por eso. Por ser muy buenas. En los últimos años tuvo que calmarse y dejar de lado su carrera de asesino serial, pero desde la última vez, con Genevieve, se sentía tentado a repetir el plato.

Lucien tenía claro que no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, o con quienes, igual Klaus iba a encontrar la forma de cubrirlo. Eso le daba la seguridad de seguir adelante, podía elegir pronto a su víctima. Aunque los Mikaelson pasaban por un momento difícil gracias a ese Tristán De Martell, ya se las ingeniaría para salirse con la suya. Iba a ser complicado, claro, pero el placer estaba en hacer las cosas prohibidas cuando era más peligroso. Ya hasta había escogido a su víctima. Aurora De Martell.

Tenía un rostro bonito, no dejaba de imaginar cómo sería cortarlo, lo bien que se verían sus mejillas rosadas marcadas con su sello personal. Lo había planeado todo en su mente. Primero se ganaba su confianza, y al parecer ya estaba en eso. Ella no sospechaba ni por un instante la clase de persona que era, no podía imaginar que era capaz de hacerle daño en serio. Se la llevaría con él, la trataría como a una reina, como a una muñeca preciosa. Y entonces acabaría con su vida.

Quería verla bajar ese rostro altivo, esa mirada desdeñosa que usaba a veces con él. Quería que pague por esa cachetada que le dio, lo que más deseaba era verla llorar desesperada y rogar por su vida. Días después encontrarían su cadáver y Klaus cubriría ese nuevo asesinato, porque por supuesto, no dejaría que su zorrita Caroline lo odie de por vida si se enteraba que su amigo había matado a su hermana. Eso también sería placentero, ver a Caroline llorar sobre el cuerpo mutilado de su hermana. Vaya que si.

El asunto es que iba a tener que adelantar su plan de ejecución, ahora Klaus había mandado a conseguirle tickets de barco también para Aurora, él no podía dejar que se vaya de la ciudad tan pronto. Adelantar sus planes, vigilar que Tristán De Martell no entre a New Orleans, y además aparentar un rostro alegre y relajado de un joven y carismático administrador; era bastante estresante. Es que vamos, aparentar tanta perfección si que era agotador. Así que esa noche se fue a un bar que solía frecuentar con Klaus para tomarse unas copas. Necesitaba un relajo, en realidad se lo merecía.

Estaba ya por su segunda copa, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo de reojo, esas cosas no le importaban en lo más mínimo, le daba igual quien se le acercara. Sólo que el tipo en cuestión lo miraba insistente y eso empezaba a incomodarlo. No quería prestarle a un desconocido una atención que no merecía, pero fue tanta su incomodidad que terminó mirándolo de reojo. Pronto lo reconoció y sonrió de lado. Se bebió de un sorbo lo que faltaba para terminar la tercera copa y se giró a hablar con él.

—¿Y es que usted no sabe saludar, teniente McMichaels? —preguntó de lo más relajado. A su lado Enzo sonrió. Lo miraba fijamente, no se olía nada bueno de su presencia ahí—. No teníamos idea de que venía a New Orleans.

—¿Teníamos?

—Ya sabe, lo Mikaelson. Mi familia adoptiva —bromeó. Pero la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Enzo, no tenía idea de qué hacía ese hombre ahí, iba a tener que averiguarlo pronto.

—Oh... eso. ¿Es que es malo venir sin anunciarse?

—A nadie le gustan las sorpresas desagradables.

—Cierto —dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro—, a nadie le gusta tener que convivir con un asesino.— Lucien sonrió. Así que era eso, lo había descubierto. Ahora que lo recordaba, el teniente prometió en Mystic Falls llegar a la verdad del asesinato de Genevieve. De seguro que se la pasó esos meses investigando y llegó a la verdad, no era muy difícil unir las piezas.

—No voy a insultar su inteligencia —le dijo—, porque si está acá asegurando algo tan grave como eso es porque está seguro que es verdad. ¿Piensa delatarme delante de la familia?

—Ellos merecen saber antes que nadie la verdad.

—Si, por supuesto. La pregunta es, ¿en serio cree que es tan fácil, teniente? Venir aquí, decirme lo que sabe de mi, pretender que me asuste porque toda la familia Mikaelson sabrá quién soy en verdad. ¿Ese es su brillante plan?

—En realidad tenía tres sospechosos, y la verdad no imaginé que sería tan estúpido para delatarse solo. Gracias en todo caso.— Enzo sonrió con burla, Lucien palideció. Ese maldito soldado lo cogió desprevenido. _"No eres tan inteligente después de todo_ ", se dijo con desagrado. Él mismo se vendió delante de ese hombre.

—Ya veo —respondió despacio—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces?

—¿Aparte de hacer que se pudra en la cárcel y pague por todos sus crímenes?

—Pues si, aparte de eso.

—Que se aleje de ellos, que deje a los Mikaelson en paz. Ellos no merecen pasar por el escrutinio público. No quiero que nadie les haga daño, que esté la prensa acosándolos, que se arme un círculo alrededor de ellos sólo por haberlo acogido todos estos años. Venga conmigo, le garantizo un juicio justo y que no acabará en la horca como merece.

—Oh vaya, qué hombre más considerado —respondió con ironía—, pero eso no se puede, teniente. Tengo un deber sagrado que cumplir ahora mismo con los Mikaelson. Puede que me desprecie, pero esa familia necesita a este asesino de su lado.

—No se crea tan importante.

—¿Quién si no los ayudaría a detener a Tristán De Martell?— Al decir aquello notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Enzo, perfecto.

—¿Qué acaba de decir?

—Tristán, ya sabe teniente. Ese hermano incestuoso, acosador, el pervertido. Viene a llevarse de los cabellos a Aurora y Caroline, así que alguien tiene que ayudar a impedirlo, ¿no lo cree?

—¡¿Aurora está aquí?!— No pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Bien, al menos había ganado tiempo para deshacerse de él. Quizá tenga que cambiar de víctima y decline por matar primero a Enzo.

—Pues claro, ¿qué creía? Ya ve que no soy tan egoísta como piensa.— Enzo se puso de pie inmediatamente, de seguro correría donde los Mikaelson.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, téngalo por seguro.

—Si, claro, claro. Me llevará a un juicio justo y todo eso, pero primero vamos a detener a ese Tristán, ¿verdad? Mientras más ayuda mejor.

—Esto no significa ninguna tregua, Lucien. Lo voy a atrapar, ni siquiera intente salir de la ciudad.

—Como diga, teniente —hizo un saludo militar exagerado a modo de burla. Enzo no le prestó más atención y se fue de ahí. Ahora Lucien estaba solo nuevamente—. Bien, he caído, todo tiene su final —se dijo en voz alta. No le apetecía la vida de prófugo de la justicia, y menos someterse a un juicio "justo". Si, era el asesino, no había mucho más que agregar. Ahora sólo tenía que decidir, ¿arrastraba a Klaus con él? ¿O lo exculpaba de todo? Bueno, ese dependía de que tan bien se porte con él en esos días.

Se sirvió una copa más, nada iba a cambiar su humor. ¿Por qué entristecerse? Siempre supo que el camino que estaba siguiendo era peligroso y aún así continuó adelante. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era llevarse a Aurora como última víctima antes de ser juzgado, o antes que lo ahorquen. En fin, eso no importaba. Se pidió una copa más, empezaba a sentirse mareado. Alrededor el bar ya se estaba llenando, se escuchaba la música, las risas altas, el tumulto de la gente. Y entre todas esas personas un rostro familiar que se hacía paso y caminaba directo para él.

—Marcel —dijo sin mirarlo mientras el moreno recobraba el aire—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que...

—Si, lo sé —interrumpió brusco—. Me dijo que no lo buscara a menos que fuera importante, o que Tristán De Martell estuviera cerca. Y es justamente eso lo que está por pasar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Llegará mañana al mediodía.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Ve con tus hombres, hagan lo que corresponde. Ya lo sabes, serán generosamente recompensados por la familia Mikaelson.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Marcel—. Avísele a Klaus Mikaelson que nosotros nos encargamos.

—Tendrán su eterna gratitud —se despidieron sin más. Una especie de excitación lo invadió de pronto.

Que comience la acción.


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

Washington, tiempo atrás

 _No lo veía desde antes de su fiesta de compromiso con Aiden. La noche en que Tristán la amenazó le quedó bastante claro que no podía siquiera intentar un acercamiento con Kol, sino lo pagaría muy caro. Si en caso Kol intentó verla lo ignoraba, quizá Tristán se encargó de mantenerlo lejos de ella. No dudaba que Kol esté buscando la manera de acercarse, sabía que la amaba, además él le había prometido que haría cualquier cosa por salvarla. Le creía, él la amaba, él haría todo lo que prometió hacer._

 _Pero ella tenía mucho miedo, por más que deseara escapar e irse con Kol, ahora sabía de lo que Tristán era capaz. Primero mataría a Aurora, después la violaría, y finalmente también iba a matarla. Lo creía perfectamente capaz de eso, él ya lo había dicho, sus hermanas eran suyas y de nadie más, si quería las mataba para que nadie más las toque. Así que tenía que apartarse de Kol, porque él también corría riesgo de muerte. Sabía que el regimiento se iría en cualquier momento, ¿y si quizá estaba planeando regresar luego por ella cuando las aguas se calmaran? Ojalá que si, y ojalá cuando lo hiciera no sea demasiado tarde._

 _A pesar del susto que sentía por las posibles consecuencias de cualquier descuido, Caroline se aventuró a salir a pasear por los jardines de su casa. Era media tarde y Tristán estaba fuera, por suerte. Aurora estaba tocando el piano como siempre a esa hora, pero ella de lo único que tenía ganas era de despejarse lejos de ahí. Caminaba silenciosa, pensando en los posibles pasos a dar para escapar de eso sin perjudicar a nadie._

 _No quería que le hagan daño a su hermana, y si tenía que renunciar a Kol para salvar a Aurora lo haría sin dudarlo. Caroline caminó, dio varias vueltas por los jardines, caminó hasta cruzar los arbustos, siguió por un camino rodeado de árboles, caminó sin mirar atrás. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba algo lejos de su casa._

 _Fue sin querer, como un impulso incontrolable. El corazón le latió acelerado, ella recogió su falda y empezó a correr sin pensar en nada. Se le nubló el juicio por un tiempo indefinido, Caroline corrió sin parar mientras lloraba, corrió, apretó los ojos y no se detuvo. Lo único que quería era alejarse para siempre de ese maldito lugar, no quería volver nunca más a esa mansión, por nada del mundo iba a voltear atrás. En medio de su huida apresurada terminó tropezando con las raíces de unos árboles y cayó al piso. Se quedó un rato ahí llorando, poco a poco logró calmarse y darse cuenta de la locura que había cometido. "La va a matar por mi culpa", se dijo alarmada. Tenía que volver a la mansión pronto._

 _Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca al campamento de los militares, unos metros más allá estaban las primeras carpas. Descubrió de pronto que tenía dos opciones: Volver a casa, o ir a buscar a Kol. Se quedó paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Si iba por el hombre que amaba, su hermana podría pagar las consecuencias. Pero si no iba por él aunque sea para verlo por última vez se iba a arrepentir para siempre._

 _Así que caminó hacia el campamento, no sabía si aquello estaba bien o mal, o si lamentaría esa decisión luego, pero ya era muy tarde para retroceder. Algunos militares empezaron a mirarla con curiosidad y pronto se corrió la voz. No pasó mucho hasta que Kol se abrió paso entre ellos. Al verse ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro y se abrazaron con fuerza, él la apretó contra su pecho para calmarla pues Caroline no dejaba de llorar._

 _Todo pasó muy rápido, apenas si fue consciente de eso. Kol la llevó a su carpa, la que compartía con Enzo, aparentemente él no estaba en ese momento en el campamento. Le dio algo de agua, ella bebió con calma y no dijo nada hasta sentirse tranquila. Estaba temblando, mientras más pasaban los minutos más se convencía de que eso era una locura, que lo había arruinado todo._

— _Amor, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Han estado bien Aurora y tú?_ — _Ella asintió_ — _. Ese miserable de tu hermano vino aquí a retarme a un duelo, por poco me mata, estuvo a punto de dispararme por la espalda. Los demás tuvieron que intervenir y el general Saltzman lo echó de aquí. He querido acercarme desde entonces, pero ha sido imposible. ¿En verdad estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?_ — _Ella asintió, quería contener las lágrimas pero ya no podía, otra vez estaba llorando_ —. _Caroline, si ese miserable te ha tocado te juro que..._ — _negó con la cabeza_ —. _¿Entonces qué pasó?_

— _¡Ha amenazado con matar a Aurora!_ — _gritó entre lágrimas_ —. _Me dijo... me dijo... quería que me aleje de ti_ — _empezó a explicar con la voz temblorosa_ —. _Dijo que si volvía a verte iba a matar a Aurora en mi delante y luego acabaría conmigo, ¡tengo mucho miedo Kol!_ — _Él la abrazó, Caroline lloró apoyando su rostro en su pecho. A pesar de la amenaza de Tristán, ahí estaba._

— _Tranquila, él no va a hacerle nada a Aurora. Ni a ti, te lo juro._

— _Tú no puedes hacer nada, Kol. Él lo va a hacer, quizá ahora mismo él..._

— _No, no. Eso no está pasando, solo lo dijo para amenazarte, y lo consiguió. Mira cómo te tiene._ — _Temblando, lloriqueando asustada como una niña_ —. _Esto era lo que él quería lograr._ — _Caroline asintió, Kol tenía razón. La única intención de Tristán había sido controlarla con el miedo, sabía que ella no haría nada que lastime a Aurora_ —. _¿Pero es que en verdad crees que es capaz de cumplir con sus amenazas?_

— _No lo sé, siempre dice que somos suyas, que puede matarnos si quiere. Pero también dice que nos ama, que somos lo que más quiere en el mundo._

— _Está loco_ — _dijo Kol con desprecio_ —, _pero hay una cosa que tengo clara. No va a matar a Aurora ni a nadie, las quiere para él. Las amenaza porque le conviene que le teman, así nunca huirá._

— _Si tengo miedo_ — _admitió sin vergüenza_ —, _siempre se lo he tenido, y quizá siempre se lo tendré._

— _No tienes que temer más, porque yo estaré contigo_ — _tomó sus manos y las besó_ —. _Yo no voy a abandonarte, y mientras estés a mi lado ese Tristán jamás va a acercarse._

— _Pero Kol..._

— _Sé que estás asustada, lo entiendo._

— _Debo regresar a casa, Tristán llegará en cualquier momento._

— _No dejaré que vuelvas a ese lugar nunca más, Caroline. Se acabó._

— _Es que no puedo irme así, Aurora..._

— _No Caroline, a esa mansión no vuelves más. Estás aquí conmigo, y no te vas a mover para nada. Te mantendré a salvo de ese monstruo. Y de tu hermana no te preocupes, apenas regrese Enzo hablaré con él, la sacaremos de ahí y la pondremos a salvo._

— _Quieres que me quede aquí... ¿Contigo?_

— _Pues claro_ — _lo notó sonreír. ¿Qué estaba planeando Kol?_ — _Y solo hay una forma de que te quedes aquí y sea seguro para nosotros de ahora en adelante._

— _¿Qué?_ — _Entonces pasó. Kol se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano. La besó con adoración un instante, se quitó el anillo de su familia y se lo mostró_ —. _Caroline De Martell, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?_ — _se quedó sin respiración. ¿En verdad era cierto aquello? No salía de su turbación._

— _Kol... tú... tú quieres..._

— _Casarme contigo, claro. ¿Tú quieres, Caroline? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_ — _Y le sonreía. Era tan bello que le daban ganas de llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Aquí?_

— _Hay un sacerdote en el regimiento, puedo pedirle ya mismo que nos case. Tendríamos a Enzo como testigo. ¿Aceptas?_ — _Estaba tan emocionada que no podía ni hablar. Solo sonrió mientras lágrimas de felicidad se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó un momento como ese._

— _Claro que quiero ser tu esposa, Kol. Te amo, y me casaré contigo en una hora si quieres. No me importa nada, solo estar contigo_ — _le puso el anillo en el dedo, era lo único que tenían de momento. Kol se puso de inmediato de pie, sin decir nada más la besó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. En una hora sería la señora Mikaelson._

* * *

Tristán ni siquiera llegó a entrar a New Orleans antes de ser detenido. Un contingente policial le salió al encuentro, eran tantos que hasta pensaron era una especie de control de rutina y que podrían entrar sin problemas previa inspección. Puede que les confisquen las armas, pero eso no era de importancia ya que podrían comprar más provisiones luego. Tristán iba acompañado de sus matones, los mismos que lo siguieron desde Washington hasta Europa, y ahora también de regreso a América, creyó que con eso hubiera sido suficiente, y en verdad hubiera sido así si es que los Mikaelson no tomaban las provisiones necesarias. Un alguacil les cerró el paso, a su lado un hombre sacaba un documento importante.

—¿Se les ofrece algo, caballeros? —preguntó con toda la educación del mundo. Ya para ese momento presentía algo irregular en la presencia de esos hombres ahí.

—Tristán De Martell, queda usted arrestado bajo los cargos de asesinato, extorsión, tráfico de influencias y evasión de impuestos. Acompáñenos inmediatamente.

—¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta?— Oh no, eso no podía estar pasando. Estaba tan cerca de su objetivo, y le salían con eso.

—No es ninguna broma, señor. Y dígale a sus hombres que bajen las armas, no querrá empezar un tiroteo y que se agreguen más cargos en su contra.— Tristán les hizo una señal y ellos obedecieron. Bien, huir sería una total pérdida de tiempo, como prófugo de la justicia le sería más difícil acercarse a sus hermanas. Solo sonrió de lado, tenía una carta bajo la manga que iba a jugar cuando llegue el momento.

—No hay problemas, los acompaño. Toda esta locura se va a aclarar pronto.

Lo llevaron si problemas a la delegación, le ordenó a sus hombres que se queden fuera de la ciudad. Ya buscaría la forma de contactarlos cuando los necesite, de momento iba a jugar con sus enemigos. Una vez preso se negó a rendir testimonio sin la presencia de su abogado, pero si escuchó a detalle todos los cargos que se levantaban en su contra. Le hizo hasta gracia, no podía creerlo. Todos sus crímenes pasados que creyó haber enterrado para siempre despertaban de pronto, todos aquellos testigos que amenazo, el silencio que compró y los jueces que corrompió; de pronto se habían doblegado ante el poder del dinero de otra persona.

Estaba seguro que los Mikaelson estaban detrás de todo eso. Ahora la cuestión era que tenía que cumplir prisión preventiva, no quedaba alternativa. No le hacía nada de gracia eso, así que decidió que era momento de empezar a jugar.

—Solo pido una cosa —habló al fin después de escuchar todas las acusaciones contra él—. Quiero ver a Klaus Mikaeslon.— Los hombres se miraron entre sí. Seguro estaban al tanto de que quien estaba detrás de la revelación de todos sus crímenes era ese hombre.

—Informaremos al caballero, y si en caso él desea verlo se presentará aquí.

Klaus iría claro, y él esperaba con ansias el momento de conocerlo. Era el nuevo amante de su hermana, según Katherine Pierce, y además el artífice de su arresto. Tenía que verlo a los ojos, tenía que conocerlo, así podría matarlo cuando llegue el momento. Puede que no sea pronto, según el acuerdo que tenía con Katherine, pero lo haría algún día. Las horas pasaron, él seguía esperando con paciencia. Fue casi al caer la noche que un guardia entró, quizá ya tenía visitas y sólo podía ser él, su abogado aún tardaría en llegar desde Washington.

El guardia se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a dos hombres. A uno lo conocía, era el teniente Lorenzo McMichaels, un desgraciado que tuvo el descaro de acercarse a su Aurora y que por poco casi se la lleva, ya luego arreglaría cuentas pendientes con ese bastardo. Y detrás de él entró un caballero, Tristán se aproximó a los barrotes para observarlo bien. Ese tenía que ser Klaus. Se notaba pinta de hombre rico, eso era algo innegable. La ropa, la postura, esa altivez; eran cosas que reconocía de él mismo, y ya había averiguado que los Mikaelson eran gente poderosa. Aunque no fue su aspecto lo que le llamó la atención, sino esa mirada con la que lo observaba. Llena de desprecio y rencor, de asco. Claro, ya debía de estar al tanto de todo, pero eso le importaba muy poco. Que empiece el juego.

—Nunca imaginé volver a verlo, teniente —le dijo a Enzo en tono burlón—. ¿Quiere que le recuerde lo que pasó la última vez?

—Cierra la boca, miserable. No estás en una posición en la que puedas alardear mucho.

—Por poco te llevaste a Aurora —continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. Y de verdad pudiste lograrlo, si es que no fueras tan inútil claro. Te atreviste a intentar quitármela y ni aún así estuviste a la altura. Qué patético.

—Silencio —ordenó Klaus. No le sorprendió que tuviera una voz tan firme, sabía que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a todo para deshacerse de él—. No hemos venido acá a escuchar sus estupideces, ya sabemos la clase de persona que es.

—Klaus Mikaelson, ¿verdad? Qué interesante conocerlo.

—Cierre esa maldita boca. Me mandó a llamar, no sé para qué ni me interesa. Por lo que a mi concierne se va a podrir en la cárcel.

—Es cierto, tenemos una conversación pendiente. Mandé a que llamen por usted, no por esbirros —dijo mirando a Enzo—, así que si no es mucha molestia, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

—Este tipo está loco, Klaus. Es mejor que me quede.

—Entonces no diré ni una sola palabra.

—Enzo, tranquilo. Yo me encargo. No podrá hacerme nada, estaré a una distancia prudente.— Con algo de desconfianza el teniente se hizo a un lado. Lo miró con odio un instante, Tristán solo sonrió.

—Al fin podremos hablar entre caballeros —le dijo una vez estuvieron solos.

—No, entre caballeros no. Acá solo veo a un desquiciado que se ha dedicado a atormentar a sus hermanas toda la vida y que ahora pagará el precio de sus crímenes. Hable de una vez, Tristán. ¿Qué demonios quiere conmigo?

—Es una pena, ¿no cree? —dijo sonriendo con burla—. Debería estar hablando con Kol, pero ese pobre y estúpido soldadito de plomo se murió, en fin, que tiene el destino que la gente patética merece.— A pesar de haber prometido no acercarse a él, apenas escuchó esas ofensas Klaus avanzó unos pasos hacia él en actitud amenazante.

—Si eso es todo lo que tiene que decir será mejor que me vaya.— Parecía hacer esfuerzo en controlarse. Claro, se notaba que en verdad lo que quería hacer era molerlo a golpes.

—Oh no, verá Klaus, tengo buenas y malas noticias, al menos para mí son buenas. La buena es que tendrá que sacarme de aquí y entregarme a mis hermanas.— Apenas terminó de decir eso, Klaus soltó sin querer una carcajada.

—Estás tan loco como siempre creí. Vamos, sigue soñando, me está haciendo gracia escuchar estos delirios.

—La mala, para ti, es que si no he salido de prisión al amanecer, las pruebas de que tu amiguito Lucien es una asesino serial bajo tus órdenes llegarán a todos lados, incluyendo prensa.— Fue sublime ver como se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro, como palidecía y se reflejó el temor en sus ojos. Estaba pronto a dar el jaque mate.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Por favor, dejemos de fingir que no sé como son las cosas. Lucien es el asesino serial que la policía ha buscado mucho tiempo, y varios de esos asesinatos están ligados a ti, o mejor dicho, a causarte beneficio. Eso sin contar claro las veces que lo cubriste para evitar que se haga justicia. No soy abogado, pero podría mencionar cargos como complicidad, autor intelectual de asesinatos, obstrucción de la justicia... ¿Se te ocurre otro?

—¡Cierra la boca! —logró desesperarlo. Klaus se acercó y golpeó los barrotes. Ya sabía que estaba jodido.

—Puedo cerrar la boca, pero eso no quita que tenga las pruebas para mandarte quizá no solo a prisión, puede que hasta te ahorquen.

—Mientes, no tienes nada, tú...

—Pruébame. Déjame aquí y mañana sabrás si miento o no cuando todos sepan la verdad. Veremos quien paga primero por sus crímenes, porque verás, es más suculento hablar de un rico local involucrado en asesinatos escandalosos, que de un forastero al que nadie le importa —caminó de un lado a otro, se notaba que estaba desesperado, ya lo tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que me saques de aquí, y que me entregues a mis hermanas.

—¡Eso jamás!

—Bueno, entonces ve preparándote para el destino que te espera. Es así de simple, o haces lo que te pido, o te jodes. No es una decisión difícil.

—Jamás dejaré que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a Caroline, no vas a volver a verla nunca más.

—Como quieras —dijo relajado—. Quizá mañana seamos compañeros de celda.

—No vas a salirte con la tuya, miserable. ¿Olvidas dónde estás? ¿Olvidas quién manda aquí? No me interesan tus patéticas amenazas, puede que ni siquiera llegues a ver el amanecer, quizá te encuentren muerto mañana y lo pasen como un suicidio.

—Si, claro, eso es bastante posible. Pero sabes perfectamente que tengo un seguro, que hay gente que tiene estas pruebas y si me pasa algo las divulgarán. Además claro me he tomado otros seguros, ¿quieres saber? —sonrió, eso solo parecía desesperar más a Klaus.

—¡Habla ya!

—Aunque sé que no te importa cargar con el peso de las muertes de otras personas, quizá estas si te importen. Y si no te importan a ti, le importarán a tu hermano Elijah al menos. ¿Qué diría cuando el cuerpo de Tatia Petrova empiece a llegarle en pedacitos?

—¡Miserable! ¿Qué le has hecho? Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Ni ella, ni Elena. Pero las mataré si te atreves a contradecirme. Verás, si no haces lo que te pido, no solo todo el mundo sabrá la verdad de esos crímenes, sino que las dos hermanas Petrova morirán.

—Tienes rehén a la familia, así como tuviste a Tatia en Europa —afirmó.

—Pues si, hasta Katherine lo es —mintió, eso no era cierto, pero si parte del plan—. Ve a casa, Klaus. La encontrarás ahí siguiendo mis órdenes, tiene mensajes para ti. Ella sabe bien lo que soy capaz de hacerle a sus hermanas y a ella si me traiciona. Solo sigue las instrucciones.

—¿Y en verdad crees que voy a hacer lo que te da la gana? Estás muy equivocado, no tienes idea de con quien te has metido.

—Puede que no, pero ya te tengo entre mis garras. Ese es mi trato, Mikaelson. Me sacas de aquí y me dejas ver a mis hermanas.

Ni siquiera se despidió, sin decirle nada salió inmediatamente. Tristán sonreía, había jugado bien sus cartas. Ahora solo quedaba esperar el contraataque de los Mikaelson. Puede que lo sacaran de ahí, pero no creía que cumpla con entregar a sus hermanas. Por suerte, siempre había planes de contingencia.

* * *

Katherine no sabía calificar la detención de Tristán como buena o mala, la verdad eso no se lo esperaban. Los Mikaelson los tomaron por sorpresa, y la cuestión era que así como ellos tenían pruebas para hundir a Klaus, él también tenía pruebas para deshacerse de Tristán. Bueno, en realidad las pruebas las tenían ella y Damon, Tristán no tenía nada.

No confiaba lo suficiente en él para darle el arma que destruya a Klaus, sabía que ese estaba loco de venganza y la utilizaría con o sin su autorización, así que mejor prevenir. Tristán solo tenía la historia completa para amenazar a Klaus verbalmente. Tampoco era cierto que si a Klaus se le ocurría matarlo esa noche al día siguiente todos sabrían la verdad, en realidad a ella le importaba muy poco la vida o muerte de ese infeliz, la cuestión era que no quería que muera aún. Lo necesitaba para deshacerse de Caroline.

A esas alturas ya Klaus debía de saber que Tristán tenía pruebas sobre los asesinatos de Lucien, así que a ella solo le quedaba fingir el papel de víctima prisionera del malvado De Martell. Llegó muy alterada, su presencia fue toda una sorpresa ese día, siendo sincera nadie se la esperaba por ahí y menos en una situación tan crítica. Por la mañana se enteraron del arresto de Tristán, así que andaban todos con los nervios encima, hasta esos Josh y Aiden estaban ahí. Al verla la confundieron con Tatia, hasta conoció a esa Aurora quien la confundió también. Elijah y Rebekah estaban sorprendidos con su presencia, como era de esperarse Caroline le ponía mala cara. Todos querían saber por qué estaba ahí, pero ella dijo que no diría ni una palabra a menos que Klaus esté presente.

Lo siguiente tampoco se lo esperó. Klaus llegó, pero no estaba solo, Enzo lo acompañaba. No sabía que él había llegado un día antes, quizá Damon no logró retenerlo lo suficiente con los militares. Ese era un problema, pues Enzo tenía pruebas también, en realidad había sido él quien las recopiló. No quería involucrarlo, todo ese asunto era muy peligroso. Pero sobre todo, no hubiera querido volver a verlo, porque sabía que iba a flaquear, y no podía permitir eso. Por más sentimientos que tuviera hacia él, tenía que dejarlos de lado para cumplir sus objetivos. No permitiría que Enzo se interponga, por más que le doliera.

—Kath...—Fue él el primero que se acercó. Ella intentó mantenerse serena, pero terminó por quebrarse. Bueno, fingir que se quebraba. Lo abrazó fuerte y cerró los ojos, tendría que hacer esfuerzo por llorar un poco más—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Katherine —ahora quien habló fue Klaus. Si, se notaba que Tristán ya había dicho su parte. Ahora a seguir con el plan—, sé por qué estás aquí.— Se hizo el silencio, ella se separó un poco de Enzo y secó las lágrimas que tenía.

—Tristán De Martell me envió.— Al decir eso todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, en especial claro Caroline y Aurora. Dios, que en serio tuvo que hacer terrible esfuerzo para no reírse. La cara de Caroline valía una fortuna—. Tomó de rehén a mi hermana Tatia en Europa, aún lo es. Tiene también a Elena y a mi madre. A Elena le ha hecho creer que quiere casarse con ella, pero sabemos que no es así. Me envió y dijo que me mataría si no cumplía al pie de la letra sus órdenes. Si no lo liberan mañana al amanecer, mis hermanas morirán. También quiere que le entreguen a sus hermanas.

—¡No! —gritó Aurora. Se abrazó fuerte a su hermana, Caroline estaba también a punto de gritar.

—Por Dios, ¿pero cómo es eso posible? —dijo Rebekah asustada— ¡Ese hombre está loco! Klaus no podemos ceder a su chantaje, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Él llegó con Tatia a casa —empezó a explicar entre lágrimas. A su lado, Enzo la abrazaba para darle calma—. No sospechamos nada, mamá lo dejó entrar, creíamos que era una visita de cortesía. Pero luego Tatia nos contó, y cuando intentamos escaparnos y contarle al sheriff nos detuvo. Dijo que se casaría con Elena en compensación cuando todo acabe, pero mientras íbamos a tener que ayudarlo en sus planes, ha dejado guardias en casa, nadie entra ni nada sale.— Sonaba tan real que estaba segura había logrado convencer a todos.

—Iré a poner a salvo a Tatia y Elena —anunció Elijah. Una vez más contuvo la sonrisa, eso era justo lo que querían. Un Mikaelson menos en las filas.

—Por favor, tienes que salvarlas, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada —lloriqueó y rogó a su ex prometido. Seriamente, debería considerar una brillante carrera como actriz.

—Calma, todo va a estar bien —le dijo Enzo dándole un beso en la frente.

—Ve, hermano —habló al fin Klaus. Estaba consternado, si quizá dudó de lo que Tristán era capaz de hacer ahora todo estaba claro. No podía dar ni un paso en falso sin que su familia lo responsabilizara por la muerte de las Petrova.

—No podemos ceder ante ese infeliz —insistió Enzo—. Miéntele, dile que vas a liberarlo, hay que ganar tiempo, al menos unos días más hasta que podamos salvar a las Petrova.

—Klaus, hay otra cosa que debo decir —le dijo Katherine—. Tristán me pidió que sea en privado.— Él solo asintió y en silencio empezó a caminar hacia su despacho. Katherine se apartó de Enzo, era momento del paso final.

—Ven, sígueme.

Ante las miradas curiosas de todos, caminaron en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a detenerlos, a pesar de todas las dudas que tenían sobre lo que iba a pasar. Sabían que era un mensaje de Tristán y querían todos estar al tanto. En silencio, Katherine tomó asiento, él en cambio se quedó de pie, caminaba intranquilo de un lado a otro. Le daba gusto verlo así, acorralado, sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Y pronto ella sería la señora Mikaelson.

—Tristán tiene otro mensaje para ti —empezó a decir despacio—. Me pidió que te dijera no olvides que tiene pruebas sobre los asesinatos.— Klaus empezó a mirarla con atención, ahora tenía que sonar bastante convincente.

—Eso es algo imposible de olvidar.

—Él quiere que lo liberes y que entregues a sus hermanas. Asegura que no va a hacerles daño, puesto que las ama.

—Las ama... maldito enfermo, claro que no dejaré que les ponga un dedo encima.

—Él también quiere vengarse de los Mikaelson por quitarle a su hermana. Quiere vengarse de Kol.— Aquella era información nueva, se acercó a ella, ahora debía de seguir hablando.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Tu fortuna.

—¿Pretende que pase todos mis bienes a su nombre? ¿Es eso?

—No. Él quiere que te cases conmigo.— Al decir aquello Klaus la miró recelosa, tenía que explicarle—. Y cuando lo hagas, que pases todos tus bienes y herencia a mi nombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó fingiendo desesperación—. Quizá es más fácil quitarme los bienes a mí que a ti, menos sospechoso, no lo sé.

—Claro... ahora entiendo. ¿Eso es parte de las condiciones para no revelar lo que sabe?

—Me temo que si.

—Me casaré mañana mismo contigo si es necesario, pero necesito asegurarme de que esas pruebas serán destruidas.

—Eso háblalo con él, no conmigo.— Klaus caminó pensativo de un lado a otro. ¿Acaso había entendido que aceptaba casarse?

—Maldito sea, ¿por qué está haciendo todo esto?

—Está loco —dijo ella poniéndose de pie—. Es un demente, es capaz de cualquier cosa. Dijo que mandará en pedacitos los cuerpos de mis hermanas, y que si no cumplías tu parte me cogería a mi y...

—Cálmate —ella lloraba, Klaus apoyó sus manos en sus hombros —, voy a negociar con ese hombre, todo va a salir bien.

—¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro —dijo con firmeza—. Pero necesitamos tiempo...

—Eso es justo lo que no tenemos.

—Escucha, Elijah salvará a tus hermanas. Yo liberaré a ese hombre, me encargaré de destruir todas las pruebas que tenga contra mi.

—No va a quedarse tranquilo, él quiere a sus hermanas, es lo único que le importa.

—Lo sé, y por eso las mandaré lejos, él no podrá hacerles daño.— Como sea, mientras más lejos estuvieran esas dos mejor.

—¿Crees que sirva?

—Sacarlo de la cárcel lo tranquilizará, mientras tomaré las acciones que corresponden para que crea que voy en serio. Mañana me casaré contigo, un matrimonio civil. Así creerá que voy en serio con ese de pasarte mis bienes.

—Claro...—Una vez más se esforzó por no sonreír. Lo había logrado.

* * *

¡OH MAY GASHHH!

En este primer round Klaus ha perdido u.u y aún tiene las de perder ya que está en riesgo su libertad y su vida si se hace público el caso de Lucien. ¿Cómo lo solucionará? ¿Lo podrá solucionar? ¿Qué hará con Tristan? ¿Se casará con Katherine o será de mentis? ¡No se la pierda!


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

Intentó calmarse, en verdad las cosas no podían haberse salido tanto de control. No entendía cómo es que Tristán había conseguido las pruebas para inculparlo en los asesinatos de Lucien, pero tampoco podía esperar a averiguarlo. Puede que estuviera mintiendo y en realidad solo tuviera sospechas y no pruebas, puede incluso que no tenga presas a las Petrova; pero no se iba a quedar a averiguarlo, si Tristán había amenazado era por algo y no estaba bien tentar a la suerte.

De momento lo único que tenía claro es que había que fingir que cedía a sus exigencias, al menos a una parte de ellas. Elijah ya estaba en camino con algunos hombres a su servicio para rescatar a Tatia y Elena, él se encargaría de otros asuntos delicados.

Empezó a mover sus influencias para sacar a Tristán de prisión, consiguió un buen abogado que gestionó un habeas corpus para que pueda enfrentar cargos en libertad. Después le dijo a Katherine que se casaría con ella solo para calmarla, pero ya encontraría la forma de aplazar eso al máximo. En lo único que no pensaba ceder era en entregarles a Caroline y Aurora.

Para el amanecer de aquel día, ellas y el pequeño Kol estarían fuera de New Orleans. Consiguió que adelanten los tickets de barco para todos, harían una escala en New York y luego hacia América del Sur, a Brasil. Lo suficientemente lejos para que Tristán no pueda hacerles daño mientras él solucionaba todo. Los acompañarían varios de sus guardias, así estarían a salvo.

Ya se le ocurriría una forma de dilatar el tiempo con Tristán, y también lo retendría el tiempo suficiente para sacarle la información que había conseguido de él, comprar a sus cómplices y recuperar las pruebas. Claro, eso era lo práctico. Pero mientras terminaba de firmar cheques y sacar dinero para el viaje de Caroline y los demás, sentía que se destrozaba por dentro. No la vería en un buen tiempo, quien sabe un año o más. Quién sabe si en realidad volvería a verla, ¿y si Tristán lo mataba? ¿Si cumplía sus amenazas y lo mandaba a prisión? Lo peor era que la última vez que hablaron discutieron fuerte, y a pesar de la situación no creía que ella lo hubiera perdonado.

Pero tenía que hablar con ella, le urgía hacerlo. Para el amanecer de ese día partirían a New York, esa era su última noche. Aiden y Josh ya estaban informados, así que supuso que Aurora también. Solo quedaba avisar a Caroline y esperaba que ella esté de acuerdo y no se lo tome a mal. Klaus esperó a que todos se quedaran dormidos, a pesar de que había sido una noche agitada, Rebekah mandó a distribuir té calmante, así que la mayoría ya estaba en cama.

Aprovechando el silencio en la mansión, se escabulló entre las sombras y fue hacia la habitación de Caroline, esperaba que esté despierta. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que tocó un par de veces. Segundos después ella se asomó, lo miró sorprendida, pero sin decir nada más lo dejó pasar y aseguró la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Pasan muchas cosas en realidad —dijo despacio. No sabía cómo empezar, aunque en el fondo ya lo tenía claro. Se lo habían prometido antes, no despertarían fantasmas del pasado a menos que sea necesario. Y ahora era más necesario que nunca.

—Lo sé, todo es terrible, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó angustiada. Él la tomó de las manos y la llevó a la cama para que se siente. Eso era algo que había que hablar con calma.

—Tristán me está amenazando, y no solo por la seguridad de las Petrova.— Caroline asintió sin comprender—. De alguna forma él sabe cosas de mi, cosas que me pondrían en verdaderos aprietos si salen a la luz.

—¿Aprietos? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A la prisión, o la muerte.— Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintió incluso que apretaba sus manos con fuerza de pronto.

—Klaus, por favor...

—Tengo que contarte, lo juramos, ¿recuerdas? No más secretos. Así que te lo contaré todo, así me odies después, así quieras dejarme luego. Mereces saber la verdad, y yo...—suspiró, sentía que le escocían los ojos. No quería llorar tan pronto—. Te perderé, eso ya lo sé. Y está bien, alguien como yo jamás fue digno de ti.

—Me estás asustando.— Y se notaba en su mirada. Estaba bien, tenía razones para estarlo. Era hora de hablar.

—Siempre supe quién mató a Genevieve.

Le contó con lujo de detalles sobre el primer asesinato de Lucien y como sin querer se vio obligado a protegerlo, era joven y estaba asustado, tenía mucho miedo. Le contó sobre los otros, sobre como Lucien empezó a matar gente solo por darse el gusto, y entre esas personas se encontraba gente cuya muerte benefició a Klaus. No es que él hubiera querido que Lucien asesine, no mandó a hacerlo, ni siquiera aprobó esas muertes; pero de alguna forma fue cómplice pues las apañó y las encubrió por temor.

Si capturaban a Lucien nadie dudaría que esos asesinatos estuvieran relacionados con él, lo culparían de todas maneras. Quizá por eso lo hacía Lucien, porque sabía que él lo iba a proteger pase lo que pase. Y no pretendía hacerse la víctima, porque él era tan culpable como Lucien en todo eso. Desde el último asesinato habían pasado varios meses y creyó que todo había quedado atrás, pero todo empezó otra vez con Genevieve.

—Y de alguna forma Tristán lo averiguó... —dijo despacio ella. No sabía cómo interpretar su gesto. Pensativa, decepcionada, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

—Si, así es. Dice que tiene pruebas y que las revelará si no cumplo sus exigencias, incluyendo entregarlas a ti y a Aurora.

—Pero eso nunca va a pasar.

—Por supuesto que no. Y también quiere que me case con Katherine y le traspase mi fortuna, será más fácil quitársela a ella, o al menos eso es lo que dice.— Cuando dijo eso ella abrió aún más los ojos, empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, eso no lo harás, ¿verdad? Encontrarás una excusa, cualquier cosa.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero si no hay de otra...

—¡No Klaus! —gritó firme, eso no se lo esperaba—. Si te casas con ella no hay marcha atrás, y nosotros, nosotros...

—¿Nosotros? ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por lo que te acabo de contar, ¿es que acaso no lo escuchaste? Soy un criminal, encubrí a un asesino por años, soy igual o peor que él.

—No es lo mismo.

—No me excuses solo porque me amas, piénsalo. He sido un miserable, pensé en mi propio beneficio mientras personas inocentes morían porque a Lucien le gustaba. Soy también un monstruo, estoy manchado de sangre. No te merezco.

—Eso lo decido yo —le dijo firme. Por un instante albergó esperanzas en su corazón, ¿acaso eso significaba que estaba perdonado?

—¿Me has perdonado?

—No —dijo despacio. Así como se había ilusionado, así de rápido se le rompió el corazón cuando escuchó solo esa simple palabra. ¿Pero es que acaso no se merecía su desprecio? Claro que si, nunca fue digno de ella, nunca debió acercarse ni enamorarla. Era un monstruo que solo sabía destruir—. Klaus, esto es muy duro. Me siento mal, me siento engañada. Todo este tiempo he convivido con ese Lucien, con un asesino. Y tú lo dejaste estar, lo dejaste continuar con sus crímenes, yo... no lo sé. Quiero perdonarte, quiero pensar que eres inocente, pero no es así. No eres un monstruo, no eres como él, pero si hiciste mal. Yo te amo, lo seguiré haciendo. Pero ahora no me pides que te perdone tan rápido.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —dijo despacio. Eso se lo tenía bien merecido. Se quedaron en silencio, pero había más que decir—. Aún hay otra cosa de qué hablar.

—Dime.

—Mañana Josh, Aiden, Aurora, el pequeño Kol y tú partirán a New York y luego a Brasil. Tendrán guardias y...

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Me quieres mandar lejos? ¡No puedes decidir eso por mi!

—Ya lo hice.

—¡No te lo permito!

—Te quiero lejos de aquí, y no es algo negociable. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tristán está a un paso de conseguir lo que quiere de mi, y eso te incluye. No quiero que estés aquí cuando me haga cargo de todo, corres peligro, si les hace daño a ti o a mi sobrino voy a volverme loco. Te prometí que no dejaría que te haga daño y lo cumpliré al pie de la letra.

—Pero Klaus, es ahora cuando más debemos estar unidos, no puedes hacer eso.

—Quiero salvarte. Estarás bien con tu hermana y esos caballeros, se irán lejos, Tristán no sabrá nada y nunca podrá encontrarlas. Acá corren demasiado peligro, ¿qué pasaría si a pesar de todo tu hermano cumple sus amenazas e igual hace que me encierren? Quedarías desprotegida y no quiero eso, voy a asegurarme desde ahora.

—¿Y pretendes que te abandone ahora? ¿En el momento más difícil de todos? ¡Claro que no!

—Caroline, por favor...

—No abandoné a Kol en el campo de batalla, lo seguí a todos lados aún a riesgo de mi vida. No pienso dejarte acá solo con todos los problemas, no insistas, no iré a ningún lado.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo. Te lo pido, si es necesario te lo ruego. Vete amor, tienes que estar bien. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, hazlo por mi.

—Klaus...

—Hazlo —dijo tomando sus manos y besándolas nuevamente—. Ve con tu hermana, pon a salvo al pequeño Kol, entiendo que seas una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero él es solo un bebé y Tristán puede dañarlo. Hazlo por él, ¿si?— Eso la hizo dudar. Su hijo claro, el bebé estaba primero que todos, incluso sobre ellos. Era su sobrino, nada podía pasarle a ese bebé—. El pequeño necesita a su madre a salvo, a su lado. Por favor Caroline, hazlo por él —vio como su bello rostro se cubría de lágrimas, ella la miraba llena de pena, con los ojos llorosos. Asintió, y aunque era justo eso lo que quería, igual le dolió la certeza de que se iba y no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

—Júrame que estaremos juntos cuando todo esto acabe.

—Creí que no ibas a perdonarme, que tú...

—Ahora no Klaus, ahora todo duele mucho. Pero toda esta pesadilla acabará, ¿verdad? Y entonces tú y yo estaremos juntos, seremos felices, ¿cierto? Como planeamos.

—Si.— Aunque no estaba muy convencido de eso. La verdad no estaba seguro de salir de esa situación airoso. Pero le prometería lo que sea con tal de salvarla—. Todo será como queríamos.

—Y me regalarás más libros, ¿no? Estaremos juntos, leyendo, el pequeño Kol va a correr alrededor de nosotros y lo cargarás en tu espalda, ¿verdad?

—Si Caroline, si.— Pero cada "Si", él lo sentía como un "No" en el corazón. Sabía que aquello era una bonita fantasía que no podía ser, pero a la que había que aferrarse. Quizá Caroline también lo sabía, por eso estaba tan triste, por eso parecía a punto de estallar.

—Iremos juntos a visitar la tumba de Kol, ¿verdad? Y le pediremos su bendición, él desde el cielo nos mirará con una sonrisa porque los dos somos felices. Así va a hacer.

—Si.— _"No, tú sabes que no"_ , se dijo. Sentía que también las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Me dirás que me amas en el altar, me dirás que estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿cierto?

—Te diré que te amaré hasta el fin de mis días pase lo que pase.— Ella ya no pudo aguantar más lloró abiertamente y lo abrazó fuerte. Él la estrechó, apretó los ojos mientras la sentía llorar apretando el rostro contra su pecho. Los dos lloraban, porque quizá en el fondo sabían que ese era el fin. Que soñaron en vano, que se ilusionaron tontamente creyendo que podían ser felices. ¿Pero es que acaso no lo supieron siempre? Eso no podía ser, siempre estuvo mal. Fue inevitable caer enamorados, y ahora también era inevitable la separación.

—No me dejes —le dijo ella despacio, le rogó con la voz llena de dolor.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Me prometiste que nunca ibas a dejarme.

—No lo hago, Caroline. Te estoy salvando de todo lo malo, de Tristán, de mi, de todo. Tú mereces vivir en paz.— Ella lloró otra vez, sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa, las sentía en su pecho. Eso dolía tanto que temía no poder soportarlo.

Fue casi al mismo tiempo, buscaron los labios del otro con ansiedad, se besaron intensamente. No querían detenerse, porque algo dentro de ellos les decía que ese podía ser el último beso, esas las últimas caricias, ese su último instante a solas. Y por eso iban a aprovecharlo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Ella se quitó el camisón de dormir, lo ayudó a desnudarse poco a poco hasta quedar uno sobre otro. Piel con piel, mirándose a los ojos, viendo en ellos el temor de la última vez y el deseo de amarse hasta el final. Sería su última vez en mucho tiempo, o quizá para siempre. Por eso Caroline se olvidó de los temores, dejó atrás todo lo malo que pasó en los últimos días y se entregó a él completa, abandonándose al placer que le daban sus caricias. Recordó que fue Klaus el hombre que le enseñó a sentirse cómoda con su cuerpo, que la amó a pesar de todo, que la idolatró desde el primer momento y le perdonó hasta lo más mínimo sin reclamarle nada. En ese momento lo amó más que nunca.

Y él que tenía la certeza del final, decidió no detenerse ni un instante, ya habría tiempo para dormir. Esa noche la amaría hasta el amanecer, lo harían de mil maneras, explotarían juntos llenos de éxtasis. Quería recordar para siempre su rostro, su sonrisa complacida. La suavidad de su piel, el sabor de su cuerpo. La amaba entera, siempre fue así. Amaba incluso la cicatriz por donde nació su sobrino, amaba sus pechos más grandes que antes, más blandos también. Sus caderas más anchas, su cuerpo de mujer. De la mujer que amaba.

Así estuvieron, entregándose el uno al otro, esperando guardar para siempre en su memoria y en su corazón esa noche. Y por primera vez durmieron juntos, abrazados al otro.

* * *

El abogado que contrató para Tristán dio noticias, al mediodía lo liberarían, no se podía antes. El acusado no se mostró impaciente, más bien bastante complacido de que se haya cumplido su exigencia de liberación. Hasta el mediodía era tiempo suficiente para que puedan ir hasta el muelle y tomar la nave hasta New York. Se despertaron todos muy temprano, la servidumbre preparaba el equipaje de la señora de la casa, Aurora ya tenía listo lo suyo, ni hablar de Josh y Aiden. Margaret los acompañaría, después de todo iban a necesitar ayuda con el bebé.

Fue un desayuno triste, nadie hablaba, nadie comía. Incluso Rebekah rompió en llanto, diciendo que los iba a extrañar mucho. Para la Mikaelson, Caroline era casi como su hermana, y ni hablar de su sobrino a quien ella ayudó a nacer. Entendía que era necesario ponerlos a salvo de toda esa locura, pero no por eso dolía menos. Caroline prometió no ausentarse mucho tiempo, estaría de vuelta en casa apenas tuviera novedades de ellos.

Llegada la hora se despidió de Rebekah entre abrazos y lágrimas, hasta la servidumbre de la casa se despidió con pena de ella. El bueno de Henry, el personal de cocina y las mucamas. Todos le habían tomado cariño a la señora Caroline, y todos adoraban también al bebé Kol. Katherine ni siquiera salió a despedirse, eso tampoco le importaba. Quien si estuvo fue Enzo, su amigo la abrazó fuertemente y le hizo jurar que se cuide mucho, que les escriba ni bien llegue a Brasil para estar tranquilos. A él le gustaría acompañarla, pero se quedaría ahí para ayudar a Klaus con el asunto de Tristán. Elijah ya había partido a Mystic Falls, pero dejó un mensaje para ella pidiendo también que cuide mucho a su sobrino.

Solo Klaus acompañó al grupo hasta el muelle. Los obviamente más animados eran Josh y Aiden, después de todo ellos ya tenían planes en América. Aurora parecía ahora más tranquila, se iba a ir lejos de ahí como siempre soñó, además confiaba en que Klaus arreglaría todo lo referente a Tristán y sus vidas se solucionarían sin su eterno perseguidor. En cambio Caroline estaba desolada, apenas había hablado durante esa mañana, hasta su hijo estaba intranquilo. Klaus le había convencido de que eso era lo mejor, y quizá estaba en lo cierto, pero dolía mucho.

Empezó el embarque. Josh y Aiden se adelantaron, como era de esperarse. Aurora se despidió de él sin mucho sentimentalismo, pero le agradeció de todo corazón lo que estaba haciendo por ellas. Le tocaba ya el turno a Caroline. Lo primero que hizo ella fue poner en sus brazos al bebé Kol. Klaus le sonrió, lo abrazó y jugueteó con él un instante, el pequeño reía con su tío, lo adoraba. Y Klaus lo amaba mucho, era el hijo de su hermano, su vivo retrato. Esperaba poder verlo otra vez, esperaba verlo crecer, jugar con él, educarlo, enseñarle cosas. Ojalá pudiera estar ahí para él.

Caroline le cedió el bebé a Margaret y se quedó parada frente a él un instante. Aunque por la noche ya se habían despedido y muy bien, en ese momento era distinto. Ahora era muy real que se iba, el barco la esperaba, no podía tardar más. Juntaron sus frentes unos segundos, sin importarles que todo el mundo los estuviera viendo, se dieron un último beso. Largo, intenso. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. No querían separarse nunca, ojalá las cosas no tuvieran que ser así. Pero se alejaron despacio, ella retrocedió y tomó de nuevo a su hijo entre sus brazos. Caroline se iba alejando poco a poco mientras abordaba, él la miraba quieto, no era capaz de moverse siquiera un poco.

Al rato la reconoció en cubierta al lado de Aurora. El barco dio la señal, era hora de partir. Todos se iban, se despedían con pañuelos de sus seres queridos, mientras ellos dos solo se miraban a lo lejos. La nave empezó a moverse, poco a poco la silueta de Caroline ya no se distinguía, poco después el barco se hizo más pequeño mientras se alejaba, y así hasta perderse de su vista.

Klaus se secó las lágrimas y suspiró. Ahí se iba su gran amor, y esperaba no estarse equivocando esta vez, esperaba que todo salga bien. Empezó a caminar fuera del puerto. Eran casi las doce y con ella la hora de enfrentar a Tristán.

* * *

Enzo se había quedado en casa con Katherine. Ella no decía mucho, entendía que estuviera asustada y tensa con toda esa situación. A él le hubiera gustado ir con Elijah a rescatar a Tatia y Elena, pero era mejor que se quedara ahí, Klaus necesitaba todo su apoyo. Además no quería dejar sola a Kath, ella necesitaba un soporte en ese momento y él era el único que podía dárselo. O al menos eso pensaba.

Klaus estaba demorando en llegar, pero habían acordado en que se verían en la delegación para custodiar a Tristán a las doce en punto. La hora estaba cerca, así que Enzo decidió salir de una vez. Se preguntaba con qué estupidez saldría ahora el muy desgraciado. Apenas pusieran a salvo a las Petrova, podría proceder a volver a encerrar a ese maldito, pero tenían que asegurarse que no tuviera ninguna otra carta bajo la manga.

Estaba distraído pensando en cómo procederían con Tristán, cuando un muchacho le salió al encuentro. Se detuvo agitado para retomar aire, había llegado corriendo. Enzo lo miró con preocupación, le había pagado a ese chiquillo para que siga a Lucien. Ahora que sabía que él era el asesino tenía que mantener los ojos bien abiertos, estaban en una situación crítica pero no podía descuidarse. Y la presencia de ese muchacho ahí le daba mala espina.

—Teniente, tengo novedades.

—Habla ya.

—El hombre, el señor Castle, ha abordado temprano un barco hoy.

—Maldita sea... —dijo rabioso. El desgraciado estaba huyendo —. ¿Sabes siquiera a dónde ha ido?

—Es el barco que salía para New York, señor.

—Ya puedes irte —le dio un billete más, el chico asintió y se fue inmediatamente.

Lucien se le escapó, aprovechó el pánico y la confusión, el muy miserable. Ahora solo le alarmaba algo. ¿Por qué a New York? El único barco con ese destino era el mismo que tomarían Aurora y Caroline. ¿Acaso las seguiría por orden de Klaus? Era probable, quizá debió desenmascararlo antes, no era seguro que un asesino esté cerca de sus dos amigas.

Lo que Enzo ignoraba es que Lucien no iba en ese barco para la garantizar la seguridad de nadie. Juró asesinar a alguien antes de retirarse, ¿no? Solo una personita más. Aurora tenía las horas contadas.


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

Le quitaron las esposas al fin. Tristán salió acompañado de un guardia quien lo escoltó hacia un pequeño despacho en donde le entregaron todas sus pertenencias, incluyendo los cheques y los billetes que llevó para el viaje. Los contó todos, no iba a permitir que esa gentuza le quite un solo centavo. Salió junto con el oficial hacia la recepción de la delegación, ahí encontró al abogado que Mikaelson consiguió para él, además iba acompañado de algunos "guardias particulares", como él le llamaba a los matones que contrataba. En este caso, los "guardias" parecían ser de Klaus. Él estaba sin refuerzos hasta nuevo aviso, sus hombres se quedaron fuera de la ciudad, estaba solo.

Le quitaron las esposas al fin. Tristán salió acompañado de un guardia quien lo escoltó hacia un pequeño despacho en donde le entregaron todas sus pertenencias, incluyendo los cheques y los billetes que llevó para el viaje. Los contó todos, no iba a permitir que esa gentuza le quite un solo centavo. Salió junto con el oficial hacia la recepción de la delegación, ahí encontró al abogado que Mikaelson consiguió para él, además iba acompañado de algunos "guardias particulares", como él le llamaba a los matones que contrataba. En este caso, los "guardias" parecían ser de Klaus. Él estaba sin refuerzos hasta nuevo aviso, sus hombres se quedaron fuera de la ciudad, estaba solo.

El abogado y los guardias lo llevaron hasta una casona en el barrio francés, supo pronto que pertenecía a los Mikaelson al ver un escudo y la letra "M". Imaginó que esa debía de ser una de las tantas propiedades que tenía esa poderosa familia en la ciudad. Durante el camino el abogado le explicó que lo único que habían conseguido era un habeas corpus, pero que en realidad tenía que responder a todos los cargos. Sabía del "trato" al que llegó con Klaus, pero en lo que convencía a las víctimas de retirar las denuncias iba a tener que responder las acusaciones. En nombre de los Mikaelson, prometió que todo estaría bien pronto y que no tenía de qué preocuparse. _"Más te vale"_ , se dijo Tristán. Tenía que ser así, Klaus estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Una vez en la casona del barrio francés, lo hicieron pasara a un amplio despacho. Esperó por apenas cinco minutos cuando al fin Klaus llegó. Supuso que sus guardias estaban afuera, así que de nada valía intentar algo contra él. Como la primera vez que se vieron, notó en los ojos de Klaus una mirada llena de un profundo rencor. Lo odiaba claro, pero no más que él mismo. Estaba frente al hombre que se había quedado con su hermana, que la sedujo a la muerte del maldito soldado ese. Y por lo más sagrado que iba a pagar, iba a matar a Klaus y nadie iba a detenerlo. Pero de momento tenía que jugar el juego, el plan de Katherine iba viento en popa y si él en verdad quería seguir teniendo a esa maldita de su lado iba a tener que mover las piezas a favor de la Petrova.

—Es un hombre de palabra, por lo que veo —comentó Tristán en tono sereno—. Ha cumplido con su parte, ya estoy fuera de prisión.

—Dije que lo haría —respondió cortante—, ahora entrégueme las pruebas que dice tener.— El caballero De Martell soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre tenía que estar loco, así tuviera las pruebas jamás las entregaría.

—¿Cuándo fue eso parte del trato? Jamás lo mencioné. Hasta ahora ha cumplido con sacarme de la trampa vulgar en la que usted mismo me metió, Klaus. Ahora quiero que cumpla con todo lo demás. ¿La señorita Katherine le habló de mis planes?

—Lo hizo —contestó—. Pero me sigue pareciendo una completa estupidez.

—Pues no lo es. Yo estoy aquí, siendo paciente con usted considerando que lo puedo mandar al pelotón de fusilamiento, pero usted abusa de mi bondad, Klaus. No veo esa acta de matrimonio aquí, y menos los papeles que transfieren su patrimonio a nombre de Katherine. ¿Acaso le parece que he estado jugando?— Mientras hablaba adoptó una postura seria, una mirada dura, una voz siniestra. Aunque claro, Klaus no se dejaba intimidar. A pesar de estar perdiendo de momento, no parecía temeroso. Bien, él se encargaría de bajarle esos humos.

—Me casaré con ella esta tarde, será por civil.

—Y por religioso —dijo para sorpresa del Mikaelson, lo notó en sus ojos—. ¿Acaso tengo cara de estúpido? Sé que puede comprar jueces, falsificar todo. El civil no me basta, quiero a un maldito sacerdote oficiando la misa y a ustedes dos jurando amarse hasta la muerte en el altar. Que por lo visto, si no quiere colaborar, será más pronto de lo que espera.

—No pienso hacer eso.— Y parecía firme al respecto—. Si me caso por religioso no habrá marcha atrás. Será civil, tendrá todo lo que quiera con la transferencia de bienes. Luego me divorcio.

—La idea no es hacerlo práctico para usted, señor —dijo ironizando esa última palabra—. La idea es joderte de por vida, miserable. Que te quedes con esa mujerzuela el resto de tus días, a menos que quieras matarla claro. No sería la primera vez, ¿verdad?

—No.— Fue firme. Pero Tristán no lo iba a dejar.

—No me dejas otra opción entonces —dijo poniéndose de pie—. En vista de que acá se acaba la negociación, voy a revelar la verdad en las próximas horas.

—Siéntese, Tristán —le dijo rabioso entre dientes. Bien, al menos había conseguido ganar algo para esa miserable de Katherine. Ah, las cosas que tenía que hacer por recuperar a sus hermanas.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

—Lo tenemos —dijo de mala gana. Tristán sonrió, bien, ya era hora de ir a lo importante del asunto—. Ya tiene su libertad garantizada, tendrá mi fortuna. Se acabó.

—Oh no, sabemos bien que esto no se acabó. A lo que he venido, Mikaelson. Me entregas ahora mismo a ese par de perras traicioneras, me llevo a mis hermanas a casa.

—Eso será hasta que me garantices que vas a eliminar las pruebas en mi contra, ¿cómo estoy seguro que no me incriminarás después?

—Hombre precavido —dijo con una sonrisa—, sospeché que dirías algo así. Lo que no imaginé es que en verdad estarías dispuesto a entregármelas.

—Claro que no lo estoy, pero lo haré si me aseguras que todo esto se acaba aquí. Me caso con Katherine, te llevas mis propiedades y a tus hermanas.— Tristán sonrió, eso sonaba bastante conveniente para él, aunque no lo creía del todo.

—¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una trampa? No te creo capaz de entregármelas.

—Lo haré —le dijo firme—. Pero una cosa es que te las entregue, y otra que deje que las conserves.— Vaya, eso parecía más lógico.

—Ni yo dejaré que me las quites.— Así que era eso, Klaus planeaba rescatarlas una vez las haya entregado. Bueno, ese tipo no tenía idea de lo que pensaba hacer. Ni siquiera podría rescatarlas, desaparecería con ellas un buen tiempo. Nada lo iba a apartar de sus dos tesoros.

—Ya escuchaste, Tristán. Quiero garantías de que entregarás tus pruebas.

—Y yo de que cumplirás tu palabra. Quiero ver el acta de matrimonio en mi correspondencia esta noche, y no estoy jugando. Si cumples con esas dos cosas no veo porque no cumplir mi parte. Ahora —se puso de pie y se acomodó el saco—, iré a buscar un hotel decente. Nos veremos mañana.— Klaus ni siquiera lo despidió, solo se quedó mirándolo con rencor. Que lo odie todo lo que quiera, al final él se saldría con la suya.

* * *

No tenía siquiera un vestido de novia decente, era lo mejor que pudieron conseguir en un par de horas y apenas le hicieron unos ajustes. Claro que no era la boda soñada, pero eso poco importa. Al fin cumpliría todos sus planes, una vez casada con Klaus y con todos los bienes a su nombre sería completamente rica.

No quería ser tan obvia, disfrutaría un poco de él, quizá hasta lo engañe con eso de estar embaraza, podría ser un hijo de Damon o de cualquier otro. Klaus no le importaba en absoluto, pero si le importaba que esa perra de Caroline sepa que le robó a su hombre, que mientras esté encerrada con Tristán, ella se había quedado al Mikaelson. Luego ya vería la forma de deshacerse de él en un trágico accidente.

Katherine se quitó el vestido, estaba sola en la mansión. Rebekah andaba en su cuarto y de ahí no saldría todo el día pues no paraba de llorar por la ausencia de su cuñada y el sobrino. Elijah estaba camino a Mystic Falls, Klaus atendiendo los asuntos de Tristán, y la servidumbre en lo suyo. En unas horas iría a casarse al fin con Klaus Mikaelson, la culminación de un minucioso plan que había tomado más de un año.

Todo era perfecto, o al menos así lo sentía. Iba a recostarse para descansar y estar espléndida para su boda, cuando escuchó cierto alboroto en la primera planta. Se asomó desde la cima de la escalera y vio a Enzo entrar presuroso. Lo peor de todo es que, aunque se opusiera con todas sus fuerzas, nada podía hacer para detener el fuerte latido de su corazón al verlo.

¿Estaba enamorada de él? Tal vez. Lo miraba y enrojecía, solo deseaba estar entre sus brazos y ser feliz a su lado. No era como con Damon, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estaban juntos que ya no lo buscaba para sentir placer, sino como un cómplice con quien pasarla bien.

Había algo en Enzo que la desesperaba, que no salía de su cabeza. Tenía necesidad de él y se odiaba por eso, no debería sentir algo así por ese hombre. Todos esos meses separados fue una tortura, no hizo más que extrañarlo. Su cuerpo y su corazón lo anhelaban, pero su mente le gritaba que se aleje de él, que sea sensata. Estaba en la parte más delicada de su plan, no podía permitirse ceder.

Cuando Enzo la vio en lo alto de escalera, subió rápidamente. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas, y él lo notó. La miró fijamente y por un instante se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Fue ella quien hizo todo lo posible por romper el encanto y se separó un poco. No, por más que lo deseara no podía estar con él.

—Teniente, ¿sucedió algo?

—Si, ha pasado algo terrible. ¿Dónde está Klaus?

—No lo sé, él ha salido por... bueno, usted sabe, el asunto de la boda.— ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar de eso con él? Era su más grande logro, pero se sentía avergonzada en su presencia.

—Lo que sucede —dijo respirando hondo— es que llegué demasiado tarde, Kath. No pude verlo, no logré detenerlo.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—De Lucien, él es el asesino de Genevieve y de otras personas más – lanzó un grito de sorpresa. En realidad la sorpresa era porque él al fin se había enterado, pero lo exageró lo que pudo para que se vea real.

—Por Dios, ¿pero es verdad eso? ¡Cómo pudo! Todo este tiempo conviviendo con el asesino, ¿cómo es posible?

—Lo sé, es terrible. Pero no logré detenerlo, y ahora él... ¡Ese maldito! ¡Se ha subido al barco con Caroline y Aurora!— Vaya, esa información era nueva.

—¿Acaso por orden de Klaus?

—No, lo ha hecho por su cuenta. De lo que estoy seguro, Katherine, es que ellas dos corren peligro con ese demente ahí. Puede hacerles daño, ya ha matado antes. Son claras sus intenciones.

—¿Usted lo cree? Dios, pero es terrible... ¿Por qué haría algo así? Si se atreve todos sabrán que fue él, lo ahorcarán.— En realidad, si lo hacía mucho mejor para todos. Pero vaya a saberse que pasaba por la cabeza de ese loco de Lucien.

—Quizá eso ya ni le importa, está dispuesto a todo.

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros? Estamos tan lejos...

—Puede que Klaus encuentre una forma de enviar una advertencia al puerto de New York, ahí pararán antes de partir a Brasil.

—Claro, pero tendría que hablarlo con él directamente. Nadie sabe exactamente dónde está ahora, quizá viendo lo de la libertad de ese Tristán, lo de nuestra boda también. Pero supongo que ya no tarda.

—La boda —repitió él. Y se notaba por su gesto que no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso, hasta molesto parecía—. Qué curioso que Tristán se valga de esa artimaña para quitarle la fortuna a Klaus.

—Nunca se sabe lo que querrá ese hombre, es un demente.

—Kath —dijo él acercándose un poco más. Ella contuvo la respiración, Enzo estaba cada vez más cerca y era difícil controlarse—, ¿en verdad harás eso? ¿Casarte con Klaus?

—No es que quiera, ya lo sabes. Son cosas de ese hombre, yo no...

—Entonces no lo hagas —dijo muy seguro. Se acercó a ella, tomó una de sus manos y luego acarició su mejilla. Enrojecía, no quería ni podía estar en esa situación, por más que lo deseara tenía que centrarse en su plan. Pero era imposible, cuando él estaba cerca perdía el control de todos—. Ese hombre quiere que te cases por iglesia.

—Ya lo sé, y...

—Y si lo haces —interrumpió— no podrás separarte de él. Ustedes dos no se aman, serían infelices siempre. Tú serías infeliz a su lado.

—Enzo, debo hacerlo. Mis hermanas están en peligro, ese hombre es un demente, y...—No pudo seguir hablando, él la calló con un beso. Sin pensarlo siquiera un instante se dejó llevar por él, lo besó con la misma intensidad. Se sentía en la gloria, todo su cuerpo parecía gritar de ansias por él, no quería que eso se detenga nunca. Fue ella incluso quien se pegó más a él, quería sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Eso era una total locura, cualquier sirviente podría verlos. Era la primera vez que se besaban y ella no creía poder sentirse más feliz. Nunca otro beso la había enloquecido de esa manera.

—No te cases —dijo él despacio sobre sus labios. Katherine se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos cuando pronto sintió sus besos en el cuello, sus manos bajando por su espalda lentamente. Sus dedos se detuvieron cerca de las tiras del corsé, y finalmente fue ella quien llevó una mano detrás y lo desató. La piel le quemaba, esa ropa estaba de más. Necesitaba sentirlo, aunque sea por primera y última vez—. Katherine, no te cases con él —insistía—, quédate conmigo. Yo... yo... Te amo —soltó finalmente. Jamás el corazón le había latido de esa manera. Jamás nadie le dijo que la amaba de verdad, y ella nunca se sintió amada antes de él.

— Entonces ven, hazme el amor —le dijo ella. Nunca había necesitado a una persona como lo necesitaba a él. Y ya en ese momento estaba convencida que también se había enamorado de aquel hombre. Que sería el único hombre al que amara siempre. Por eso fueron a la habitación que tenía en la casa, sin importarles nada lo hicieron y fueron felices aunque sea una hora. La hora más plena que tendrían jamás.

* * *

Sabía que lo vigilaban, pero aún así esperó pacientemente en la habitación de su hotel. Mientras buscaba un lugar donde alojarse, un niño de la calle se acercó corriendo a él. Tristán casi lo echa pensando que quería pedirle limosna, pero el niño le entregó una pequeña nota. Era de ese Damon Salvatore, diciendo en que hotel debería quedarse pues él estaba ahí, y que luego lo encontraría para hablar sobre el plan. Sabía que ese Damon era teniente coronel y considerado héroe de guerra. Aunque detestara a la gente del ejército ganador, tenía que reconocer que le convenía tenerlo como aliado.

Afuera del hotel vigilaban los hombres de Klaus, querían pasar desapercibidos, pero podía verlos desde la ventana de su habitación. Tristán cerró la cortina y se preparó para la conversación con Damon. En un par de horas era la boda de Katherine y Klaus, se suponía que él iba a estar presente. Ya no veía la hora de que acabe todo ese teatro, tenía que volver a ver a sus hermanas y llevárselas consigo. Ellas eran lo único que le importaba y pasaría sobre quien sea con tal de tenerlas. La puerta de su habitación sonó y se apresuró en abrir, ahí estaba Damon. Sin decir nada lo dejó pasar y aseguró la puerta, era hora de hablar seriamente.

—Teniente coronel Salvatore.

—Señor De Martell. Es un placer conocerlo.

—No puedo asegurar que comparto la misma opinión, todo depende de las novedades que tenga para mí. Así que vamos al grano.

—Traigo malas noticias para usted. Klaus envió esta mañana a sus hermanas en un barco rumbo a Brasil. Ellas ya están en altamar ahora mismo.— Apenas escuchó eso sintió que palidecía. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Las había perdido! Ese desgraciado Mikaelson las puso a salvo y se aseguró que él no se enterara nada. Pasó pronto a ponerse rojo de rabia, ese miserable se atrevió a engañarlo y ahora se las iba a pagar.

—Vamos a entregar las pruebas entonces.

—Eso tampoco va a poderse, Tristán. Las pruebas son un seguro de Katherine y mío, no de usted. Nosotros usaremos eso para sacar provecho.— Ah no. ¿Pero qué se habían creído ese par de mierdas? Ahora lo entendía todo. Lo usaron para aterrorizar a Klaus mientras ellos hacían sus movidas. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

—Me parece que ustedes no tienen algo claro, ¿con quién creen que se han metido? No soy un estúpido al que pueden manipular —se acercaba amenazante a él, Damon se mantenía firme y silencioso—. Con o sin su ayuda tendré lo que quiero, y aconsejaría que no jueguen con mi paciencia, porque así como pude estar de su lado, puedo ahora mismo ir donde Klaus y revelarle quienes son el par de mierdas que están detrás de todo esto.

—No sería tan estúpido.

—¿Por qué no? Ustedes no están de mi lado, y yo tendré a mis hermanas como sea. Solo que Klaus sabrá quienes son los que le están dando la puñalada por la espalda. Se atreven a traicionarme y ustedes dos se joden, ¿eso quedó claro? No soy hombre con el que puedan jugar, par de imbéciles. Son principiantes en esto de la extorsión, y que yo sepa siguen siendo un par de pobretones de clase media. Atrévanse a darme la contra y los aplastaré como las cucarachas que son.— Damon seguía serio, aunque podía percibir la inseguridad en su mirada. Si, ahora él tenía claro que no iba a dejarlo al aire.

—Calma, señor De Martell —dijo en tono conciliador—, no vamos a seguir insultándonos, esto ha sido un malentendido. Es cierto que Klaus aseguró a sus hermanas, y que no podemos entregar las pruebas ahora pues necesitamos seguir extorsionandolo. Pero hay otros métodos que podemos usar para presionarlo, ¿verdad?— Tristán asintió. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo muy interesante.

—Los Mikaelson tienen una hermana, ¿verdad?

—Si, Rebekah.

—Voy a secuestrarla, ella será mi seguro. Si Klaus quiere volver a ver con vida a su hermanita querida va a tener que entregarme a las mías.

—Eso suena a un intercambio justo, pero lamentablemente no estoy de acuerdo. Planeo casarme con Rebekah, voy a pedir su mano.

—Si, entiendo que ustedes dos están locos por saquear la fortuna de los Mikaelson. Pero este sería un plan favorable también para usted, Damon. Podemos incluso fingir un rescate, usted salva a esa Rebekah y listo. Klaus jamás le negaría el derecho a casarse con ella como arreglo por salvarle la vida.— Damon sonrió, al menos por ese lado ya lo tenía.

—Suena bastante bien en realidad, ahora me parece una buena idea.

—El único problema claro, será su socia. Quizá ella no esté muy de acuerdo con nuestro arreglo.

—Pues tendrá que estarlo, ella se casará con Klaus, ya tendrá lo que quiere. Además fui yo quien se encargó de sacar copias de las pruebas que consiguió Enzo.

—Hubiera empezado por ahí —dijo sonriendo Tristán. Así que después de todo no le debía nada a Katherine. Solo tenía que hacer tratos con Damon y asunto solucionado. Ahora que sabía que era este quien tenías las pruebas solo había que buscar una forma de quitárselas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo será el secuestro?

—Lamentablemente no estaré durante la boda de Katherine. Nos queda poco tiempo, Damon. Contacte con mis hombres que están fuera de la ciudad y hágalos entrar. Esta tarde Rebekah será secuestrada.


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

Caroline se estaba sintiendo terrible, no solo porque era la primera vez que viajaba en barco, sino por la despedida con Klaus. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y tan de pronto que no lograba asimilarlo. El corazón le latía acelerado de solo evocar el recuerdo de lo que hicieron esa noche, de la forma en que se entregaron al otro como si fuera una despedida.

Quería llorar a todo momento, no quería aceptar que todo se acabó y quien sabe cuándo volvería a verlo. Ni siquiera sabía si saldría bien librado por todo ese asunto de los asesinatos de Lucien. Conocía bien a Tristán y sabía que cuando este se enterara que ellas estaban lejos no dudaría en vengarse y destruir a Klaus. Haría que lo arresten, o quizá intentaría matarlo él mismo. La idea de que mientras ella huía con su hermana podría ser el fin de Klaus la torturaba. No debió dejarlo solo, tuvo que estar a su lado, acompañarlo, darle su apoyo y su amor.

Tampoco procesaba del todo la idea de lo que hizo Klaus para cubrir a Lucien. Intentaba no culparlo, pero sabía bien que no era inocente. Encubrió asesinatos que lo beneficiaron, era cómplice de ese monstruo. Klaus había hecho cosas terribles antes de conocerla, como tener muchas amantes, permitir que su amigo asesinara en su nombre, entre otras artimañas bastante sucias. Él se lo dijo varias veces, que no la merecía, que ella era demasiado buena para un hombre como él.

Y aún así a Caroline nunca le importó, porque lo amaba con todo el corazón. Era inevitable sentirse así, desde la muerte de Kol ese hombre se convirtió en todo para ella. Su héroe, su amigo, su amor. Lo amaba a pesar de todo, y de verdad quería perdonarlo por todo aquello. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, no tenía idea de cómo serían las cosas. Solo deseaba que jamás le pase nada a ese hombre, porque si lo perdía a él también se volvería loca.

Cogió al pequeño Kol entre sus brazos. Tenían camarotes lujosos en primera clase, y su habitación era bastante espaciosa. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a eso, el vaivén del barco iba a volverla loca y pronto enfermaría. Sería un viaje largo, y eso que aún no llegaban siquiera a New York. Ahora lo que necesitaba era un poco de aire fresco, subiría a cubierta a distraerse un poco, quizá así se le pase. Además no quería estar sola, se pondría a llorar todo el día sin contenerse.

Abrigó a su bebé y subió a la zona de la cubierta para pasajeros de primera clase, ahí vio a Aurora al lado de Joshua y Aiden. Los tres parecían muy entretenidos, reían, se divertían. Para su hermana eso era una liberación, la oportunidad de una nueva vida, la posibilidad de reconstruir todo de cero y ser feliz. Le alegraba por ella, se lo merecía. Ojalá pudiera ser tan feliz como Aurora, pero simplemente no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que dejaba a su amado a la merced del monstruo de Tristán.

—Hola Care, ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó una vez estuvieron cerca—. ¿Ya mejor?

—Un poco, nunca había estado en un barco, ya te imaginas.

—Oh tranquila, ya pasará. Estuve igual los primeros días cuando fui a Europa, pero con tanto viaje acabé por acostumbrarme.

—Si, eso espero.— Los dos chicos la miraban atentos, ¿acaso esperaban que les dijera algo más? Bueno, había algo que si quería decir—. Por cierto Aiden —dijo mirando al caballero—, lamento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros. Yo lo dejé plantado, lo humillé. Solo espero que ahora entienda mis razones.

—Descuide Caroline, ahora las entiendo perfectamente. Mire no más, nosotros hemos arriesgado todo por Aurora, porque es nuestra amiga y no íbamos a permitir que Tristán le haga daño.

—Aunque aún pueden casarse —bromeó Josh—, después de todo es viuda, y Aiden aún necesita una esposa.

—Estoy segura que Aiden no quisiera a una mujer con un bebé como esposa —siguió bromeando ella. Tenía que distraerse, así que lo intentaría.

—El bebé es una ternura, y yo no me hago problemas. Aunque después de lo visto en el muelle dudo mucho que la señora quiera quitarse el apellido Mikaelson.— Aiden sonrió apenas y ella correspondió. Claro, debieron haber visto su beso con Klaus—. Y entiendo que debe ser duro separarse de él ahora.

—Lo es, pero entiendo que es lo mejor. Estaremos bien, las cosas se solucionaran y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.— Los tres asintieron. Un camarero pasó con unas copas de champagne que los caballeros aceptaron de buena gana, ellas pidieron agua o algún jugo.

—Será un viaje entretenido —les decía Josh—. Esta noche hay un baile en el salón, sería bueno que vayan.

—Ahí estaremos —aseguró Aurora. El camarero regresó con lo que las damas pidieron. Mientras lo tomaban, Josh miró de lado y soltó un comentario.

—Uh... qué raro —dijo pensativo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Aiden.

—Pues no sé, me pareció ver al señor Lucien por ahí, detrás de esa pared —señaló—. Pero luego no vi a nadie. Cosas mías, o quizá un tipo que se le parezca.

—Seguro —comentó Caroline—, no hay razón para que Lucien esté aquí.— Y considerando lo que Klaus sabía de él no creía que consintiera que vaya con ellas en el barco.

—Bueno, entonces deberíamos aprovechar para buscar a ese tipo parecido esta noche, siempre creí que era un tipo apuesto. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Aurora? —bromeó Aiden y ella también rio.

—Pues si, y creo que yo le gustaba. Pero es un tipo extraño, así que prefiero no acordarme de él.— Caroline compartía la opinión. Era mejor no nombrar ni saber nada de ese asesino nunca más.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Habían pasado varios días desde que vivía aterrorizada. Encerrada en su propia casa como rehén, toda la servidumbre fue echada fuera y quien sabe lo que sería de ellos, quizá los silenciaron para siempre. No recibían visitas, no salían. Los hombres de Tristán vigilaban, y no se moverían de ahí hasta que el hombre haya recuperado a sus hermanas. Katherine intentó negociar con él, pero resultó que el muy desgraciado la cogió como rehén tal como hizo con Tatia todos esos meses, y encima se la llevaba para chantajear a los Mikaelson.

Cuando Tristán dejó claras sus intenciones y lo que haría con ellas para conseguir recuperar a sus hermanas, Isobel se puso histérica. Uno de los hombres de Tristán la golpeó hasta dormirla, lo hizo delante de ellas quienes horrorizadas no sabían como intervenir. La dejaron atada en su habitación, hasta la amordazaron. Al menos ellas tenían libre tránsito por la casa, su madre no salía de la habitación para nada.

Y en el colmo de la desgracia, Tristán dejó bien claro que se casaría con ella, que la había escogido como su esposa y que no le importaba si ella se oponía o no. Esa idea la desesperaba más, por nada del mundo quería casarse con ese maldito loco, lo único que quería era huir de casa, pero eso era imposible. Ella y Tatia vivían asustadas, con temor de que en cualquier momento la orden sea matarlas.

La cena fue incómoda y silenciosa, uno de los matones estaba vigilándolas en el comedor, no podían ni quejarse, ni hablar al respecto. Luego las escoltaban a sus habitaciones, la idea es que ellas no se juntaran y no urdieran ningún plan. Elena ya estaba en su habitación, se puso la ropa de dormir e intentó leer un libro para distraerse. Ya no aguantaba esa situación, sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Se recostó en la cama lista para leer, cuando de pronto sintió un ruido cerca de la ventana. Alarmada, se puso de pie y se acercó. Entró en pánico cuando vio a Stefan asomarse, ella abrió la ventana apresurada. Quería llorar de emoción por verlo, pero también quería decirle que se vaya, que era peligroso. Apenas la ventana estuvo abierta él la besó intensamente, Elena tampoco pudo contenerse. Estaba asustada, pero lo amaba, y todos esos días soñó con que sea él quien la rescatara.

—Amor, debes irte —le dijo ella desesperada, las lágrimas empezaron ya a recorrer sus mejillas, no podía permitir que le hagan daño—. Vete por favor, pueden matarte.

—Calma, he venido por ti.

—Pero Stefan...

—Ven ahora conmigo, se hace tarde. Te sacaré de aquí.

—Stefan, la casa está rodeada, ellos...

—Por favor, confía en mi.— Ella tomaba su mano con fuerza. Quería confiar, quería irse. Pero no podía abandonar a su madre y a Tatia ahí.

—Yo no...—Fue en ese instante que escuchó un disparo, y luego otro. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un grito aterrada, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¡Ven ahora!— Casi a rastras la sacó por la ventana de la habitación. ¿Eso acaso era un rescate? ¿Habían ido por ellas? Quien sabe, pero ya no podía estar en esa casa. Se dejó arrastrar por Stefan y salió apresurada trepando por la enredadera, estaba tan nerviosa que por poco se cae. Una vez en el suelo, Stefan y ella se agacharon y empezaron acorrer lejos. El sonido de las balas aún se escuchaba y ella quería saber si su madre y Tatia se salvarían. Lloraba de miedo, pero había felicidad a la vez. Al fin era libre.

* * *

El hombre que fue con él, un tal Marcel Gerard, resultó ser muy útil. Iba acompañado de dos hombres más, Diego y Thierry. Ambos parecían muy estoicos y solo hablaban entre ellos. Pero aún así entendieron que eso era una misión peligrosa y delicada, que se estaban jugando la vida y que era de vital importancia rescatar sanas y salvas a las Petrova. Asintieron, parecían de acuerdo con todo, incluido lo de arriesgar el pellejo.

Fue Lucien quien los contactó con ellos y aseguró que eran hombres adecuados para la misión, que Marcel controlaba algunos barrios importantes y que hace tiempo quería ganarse la confianza de los Mikaelson. No tenía idea de cuánto le había pagado su hermano, pero tampoco importaba. Esos hombres estaban ahí porque sabían lo que les convenía.

Al llegar a Mystic Falls fueron muy sigilosos. Empezaron a averiguar con discreción de las Petrova y les dijeron que hace días que no recibían a nadie en casa pues Isobel estaba enferma. Nadie las había visto en varios días, pero la verdad no parecían muy interesados. Quien si estaba preocupado era Stefan Salvatore. Decía que era imposible que en la casa de las Petrova se nieguen a recibir a la gente, y más sospechoso aún, que todo el personal haya sido despedido. Estaba seguro que ahí estaba pasando algo muy malo.

El señor Giussepe escuchó atentamente a su hijo, y aunque no era hombre de interesarse mucho en esos asuntos, se le terminó por contagiar la preocupación. Así que Elijah les contó la verdad, necesitaban ayuda y sabía que el señor Salvatore podría conseguirla. No entró en detalles, solo dijo que un enemigo comercial de los Mikaelson en New Orleans las tenía secuestradas y amenazaba con hacerles daño, por eso estaban ahí, para el rescate.

Como era de esperarse, y pese a la negativa de su padre, Stefan se ofreció para ir a ese rescate. No logró ocultar del todo el secreto de su amor hacia Elena, la verdadera razón por la que era capaz de arriesgarlo todo. Y finalmente Giussepe aceptó conseguir dos hombres más para que ayuden con ese rescate. Sumado a Marcel y los suyos, sería siete personas. La casa estaba vigilada por cuatro hombres, y eso debería ser un asunto fácil. Pero los cuatro hombres cubrían toda la casa. Dos afuera, dos adentro. Si no eran discretos los de adentro como represalia podrían ejecutar a las hermanas.

Llegada la noche empezaron a ejecutar su plan. Los hombres de Marcel neutralizarían al que vigilaba adelante, los de Salvatore al de atrás. Las damas estaban cada una en sus habitaciones, lo supieron por las velas encendidas. Stefan y Elijah las sacarían por las ventanas. Llegada la hora, y a la señal del Mikaelson, todo empezó a suceder muy rápido.

Mientras Stefan iba hacia Elena, él se asomaba por la ventana de Tatia. La chica hizo lo posible por contener el grito, y apenas lo tuvo al frente corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tatia temblaba, estaba en verdad aterrorizada. Elijah la estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo, odiaba a los miserables que la hacían sentir así. Aquel maldito Tristán se las iba a pagar.

—Mamá está al lado —le dijo despacio—, tenemos que sacarla.

—Tatia, yo...

—No puedo dejarla aquí, Elijah. No me iré sin ella —quiso rabiar, pero lo entendía. Sería inhumano escapar sin Isobel. Él solo asintió, se asomó por la ventana y vio que Marcel aparecía para hacerle una señal desde debajo de que todo marchaba en orden.

—Ve con él, que te saque de aquí. Yo iré por tu Isobel —ella asintió. Antes de despedirse se dieron un beso largo. Ya habría tiempo para más, pero ahora era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Los dos hombres de afuera ya fueron neutralizados, pero quedaban los dos de adentro. Uno estaba en la planta baja, el otro merodeando los pasillos del segundo piso de la casa. Despacio, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tatia y salió. Fue entonces que todo empezó a precipitarse sin entender bien cómo. Escuchó primero un disparo, luego otro. Los hombres de Marcel entraron a la casa pero fueron descubiertos por uno de los de Tristán. Así empezó el tiroteo.

El que vigilaba arriba bajó a auxiliar a su compañero, por lo que él aprovechó para ir por Isobel. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que fue necesario varios golpes para hacerla ceder. Cuando la mujer lo vio notó el alivio en sus ojos, se sentía ya a salvo. Le quitó las amarras y luego la mordaza, la cogió del brazo y sin decirle nada salieron corriendo de la habitación. La llevó hacia la habitación de Tatia y le ordenó que bajara por la ventana. La mujer estaba tan asustada que obedeció sin decir nada.

Pero mientras ella bajaba, el tipo que vigilaba el segundo piso subió otra vez. Ya había notado el plan, notó que perdieron a las mujeres y no podían permitir que eso siga. Lo apuntó con su arma, estaba acorralado. Por un instante pensó en arrojarse al piso y fingir que se rendía, pero el infeliz en verdad iba a dispararle. Casi de milagro una bala lo mató antes a él, fue Diego el que le salvó la vida.

Aparentemente ya habían terminado con el de abajo, solo quedaba huir. Una vez más Elijah se asomó por la ventana y vio que ya Tatia estaba abajo, pero no muy lejos como hubiera querido. Al ver a su madre bajar, corrió hacia ella. Madre e hija se reencontraron en un abrazo, Marcel ya quería llevárselas de ahí, mientras él esperaba que ya Stefan haya hecho su parte. Empezó a bajar por la enredadera, y fue cuando sucedió.

Un quinto hombre apareció de la nada, no contaban con eso. Elijah lanzó un grito cuando vio que ese desgraciado apuntó a Tatia y le disparó. Por suerte Marcel fue más rápido y logró tumbar a su amada justo a tiempo. Él hacía todo lo posible por bajar rápido y no caer, el hombre ya estaba listo para disparar otra vez. Quería matar a Tatia como sea, y a pesar de lo horrible de la situación, Isobel lo notó. Segundos después se escuchó el grito horrorizado de Tatia, la bala, y un cuerpo caer. Ya para ese momento Elijah estaba en el piso y no dudó un instante en apuntar a ese tipo y acabar con él.

Isobel nunca fue la mejor madre de todas. Siempre prefirió a una hija sobre otra, siempre hizo sentir mal a las otras. Las usó para asegurarse una fortuna y conseguir maridos ricos que las sacara de esa clase media en la que se estancaron a la muerte del señor Pierce. Pero quizá el único acto de bondad y de verdadero amor lo tuvo en pocos segundos cuando cubrió con su cuerpo la bala que estaba destinada a matar a Tatia. Y dio su vida por ella.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

Rebekah no quiso saber nada de esa boda. Le parecía injusto que obliguen a su hermano y a Katherine a casarse solo para que pueda dejar a Klaus sin un centavo. Era terrible, y a su parecer ninguno de los dos lo merecía. Así que no participaría en ese circo armado para el monstruo de Tristán, seguiría con su vida esperando que sus hermanos solucionen todo pronto. Elijah ya debía de haber rescatado a las Petrova, sería terrible que algo le pasara a esas inocentes.

Pero tampoco quería quedarse encerrada en casa, se sentía peor. Pensar que esa mañana Caroline y su sobrino se fueron la ponía mal. Se iban a Brasil, y quien sabe cuándo volvería a verlos. No había pasado ni un día desde su ausencia y sentía que no iba a parar de llorar. En ese tiempo Caroline se había convertido en una hermana para ella, y el pequeño Kol en una razón para ser feliz y sonreír. Desde la muerte de su hermano todo perdió el rumbo, pero de pronto descubrió en ellos razones para esforzarse y ser feliz cada día. Ahora en ausencia de esos dos, y con la terrible situación que estaban viviendo, solo conseguiría ahogarse en la pena.

Por eso, mientras Katherine salía a la iglesia para la boda, ella decidió buscar una distracción. El proyecto del hospital para veteranos de guerra seguía viento en popa. El edificio ya estaba comprado y pasaba por remodelaciones, así que quería ir a supervisar el trabajo y de paso hablar con el médico que sería el director del hospital. Ella poco sabía de construcciones, pero cualquier excusa era buena para salir de casa y apartar de su mente tantas cosas terribles. Por supuesto, un guardia la acompañó. Tenía prohibido salir sola en esa situación, y aunque no creía que nadie pudiera hacerle daño, aceptó salir con el guardia y el cochero.

Llegó a la obra y vio con satisfacción que en un mes estaría todo listo. En otro mes más llegaría todo el equipo médico que mandó a comprar con la herencia que le dejó Kol, y más pronto de lo que esperaban el hospital entraría a funcionar. Era bueno ver eso, pero también le entristeció saber que no podía compartir esa alegría con la viuda de su hermano. _"Bueno, Care estará muy contenta cuando al regresar veo lo maravilloso que quedó"_ , se dijo intentando consolarse. En fin, que ya fue mucha distracción, tenía que volver a casa y esperar noticias de Elijah.

El cochero le abrió la puerta y su guardia le dio la mano para subir, cuando sucedió algo inesperado. Rebekah por poco cae al piso pues otro coche se estrelló contra el suyo, haciendo que la carroza se tambalee. Ella retrocedió asustada pensando que quizá era un desafortunado accidente, pero pronto se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio como un hombre le disparaba a muerte a su cochero, y otros dos más atacaban a su guardia a golpes.

Un hombre la cogió fuerte del brazo y empezó a arrastrarla, Rebekah gritó asustada pero este mismo hombre le cubrió la boca mientras la arrastraba por la calle. En la esquina, otro coche negro esperaba y la subieron a la fuerza. Ahí dentro le pusieron una cuerda alrededor del cuerpo y la ataron con fuerza, cubrieron su boca con una mordaza, ya estaba quieta. Intentó removerse, gritar, hacer cualquier cosa. Todo había sucedido muy rápido, apenas estaba procesando que estaba secuestrada.

Por su rostro se deslizaban las lágrimas, estaba aterrorizada. Y solo entonces miró al frente, en medio de tanto alboroto no fue capaz de distinguir nada. Frente a ella había un caballero que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa llena de maldad. Tembló sin querer, así que ese era su secuestrador.

—Es una lástima que nos tengamos que conocer en estas circunstancias, señorita Mikaelson. Permítame presentarme, soy Tristán De Martell.— Apenas escuchó eso intentó gritar, pero la mordaza amortiguó aquel sonido. La sonrisa de Tristán se hizo más amplia y ella tuvo la seguridad de que todo podría acabarse muy pronto.

* * *

Apenas unos cuantos testigos estaban presentes, varios de ellos sirvientes de la mansión Mikaelson. No le interesaba invitar a nadie, dado que esa boda era un teatro armado para Tristán. El sacerdote y el notario estaban ahí esperando el momento de terminar con ese trámite de una vez, y la verdad Klaus también quería hacerlo, pero Enzo fue con interesantes noticias. Afuera de la Iglesia, Katherine esperaba impaciente poder entrar y terminar con eso de una vez. Solo que Klaus tenía que terminar de conversar con Enzo, era algo urgente.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Klaus una vez más. Ni siquiera entendía la razón de hacer esa pregunta, ¿acaso él no supo todo el tiempo que Lucien era el asesino?

—Completamente. Tengo las pruebas, he estado investigando todos estos meses. Lamento no habértelo comentado antes pero la situación era crítica, Tristán acababa de llegar y tuvimos que actuar. Y ahora se ha precipitado todo.

—Pero eso que me dices...

—Es verdad Klaus, lo he averiguado. Lucien subió a escondidas a ese barco, ¿acaso tú lo envistas a protegerlas?

—No, para nada. Ellas ya tienen protección, están a salvo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?— Eso tampoco lograba entenderlo. ¿Por qué Tristán se fue a escondidas detrás de las De Martell? ¿Qué rayos quería lograr con eso?

—No entiendo sus propósitos, pero ese hombre...

—Es un asesino —dijo Enzo con toda firmeza—, y sería una locura dejar que vaya con ellas hasta Brasil, puede hacerles daño.— Esa sugerencia lo dejó helado. Lucien era un demente que aparentaba equilibrio y se escondía tras esa máscara de jovialidad. Y ese demente estaba en el mismo barco de la mujer que amaba. Sabía que jamás le tuvo simpatía a Caroline. ¿Si quizá la odiaba? ¿Y si estaba ahí para cobrar otra víctima?

—Oh no... no...

—Enviemos un mensaje a New York. Con suerte lograremos que el barco se detenga y lo arresten.

—Claro...—Aunque eso era un riesgo. Si lo arrestaban puede que Lucien hable de su vínculo con los asesinatos. Pero era detenerlo o permitir que vaya más lejos y lastime a Caroline o a su sobrino—. Por favor, encárgate de eso. Usa tus contactos en el ejército, lo que sea. Deja que yo termine con esta farsa, hablaremos de esto en casa. Lo peor es que ese estúpido de Tristán ni se digna a aparecer, sigue encerrado en ese hotel.

—Bien, yo me encargaré. Pero ahora...—miró hacia la puerta de la iglesia donde Katherine esperaba—. Dijiste que era una farsa.

—Luego te cuento, ahora andando.

Enzo asintió y sin decir nada salió de la iglesia. Klaus hizo una señal, ya estaban listos para empezar. Una mujer que estaba en el piano empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial, Dios, que eso en serio era una tortura. Nunca fantaseó sobre el día de su boda, pero definitivamente no era en una iglesia que se caía a pedazos, vestido con un traje casual y esperando a una mujer que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Katherine llegó e iniciaron la ceremonia. Por suerte todo eso iba a acabar pronto, o eso quería creer.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

Desde las sombras, Lucien observaba. Las hermanas De Martell fueron a esa fiesta de inauguración del barco en la que solo primera clase estaría presente, estaban acompañadas de la pareja de hombres, y también de la niñera que cuidaba al bebé. Al pequeño Kol lo llevaban en un cochecito, y varias damas de sociedad se detenían a decirle a Caroline lo hermoso que era.

Lucien sonrió por eso, si Caroline iba con el bebé era porque no tenía intención de quedarse, solo estaría en la cena y luego iba a retirarse. Había escuchado también que ella decía que no estaba de humor para fiestas, en realidad para Caroline todo era triste, para Aurora todo era hermoso y el inicio de una nueva vida.

Y eso era lo que más satisfacción le daba. La ilusión que iba desvanecerse, la sonrisa que se transformaría en llanto, las risas que serían lamentos. Esa joven que estaba tan llena de vida y la esperanza de ser feliz estaría pronto en sus manos. Él sería el encargado de quitarle todo ese brillo, se lo iba a llevar y atesoraría hasta su final la imagen de los ojos llorosos de Aurora, de cómo poco a poco se quedaban sin vida. Su negocio era la muerte, pero él se alimentaba de la vida de otros. Se alimentaba de ilusiones, esperanzas, sueños. Todo se lo llevaba y lo coleccionaba. Las vidas que truncó eran suyas.

Tal como era de esperarse, Caroline terminó de cenar y se retiró con el bebé y la niñera. Bien, todo sería más fácil a partir de ese momento. Esa era la noche, no podía retrasarlo. Al día siguiente llegarían al puerto de New York y luego se iban en dirección a Brasil. El viaje sería bastante largo y no pararía en otro puerto, él no tenía la intención de vivir escondiéndose todo ese tiempo. Mataría a Aurora esa noche y bajaría en New York para seguir con su vida.

No sabía en cuanto tiempo los Mikaelson se enterarían de su hazaña, tampoco es que le importara mucho. El que ha sabido vivir debe saber morir, y él sabía que ese era su fin, pero no le atemorizaba. El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere, dicen. Sea pues.

La fiesta se puso algo entretenida, Aurora no se separaba de esos dos. Pero Lucien sabía que pronto lo harían, después de todo ambos eran pareja y querrían aunque sea unos minutos a solas. Por poco que sea, él lo iba a aprovechar. Tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, no se hacía problemas. Después de una hora de espera, llegó la oportunidad.

Aurora, Aiden y Josh salieron hacia cubierta para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ahí conversaban, reían, celebraban el inicio de una nueva oportunidad. Ella dijo que se sentía un poco cansada y que regresaría pronto a su habitación, ellos se quedaron a su lado un momento, pero luego se excusaron. Querían ir también a su habitación, obviamente para tener intimidad.

—¿Te acompañamos? —preguntó Josh.

—Oh no, descuida. Quiero quedarme un momento más acá. Es una bonita noche. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

—Bien, descansa —le dijo Aiden—. Que tengas buenas noches.

—Buenas noches chicos, nos vemos.

 _"Perfecto"_ , se dijo Lucien con una sonrisa. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y tal como predijo que sucedería. Aurora estaba sola y desprotegida. La mayoría del personal estaba en el salón de la fiesta, y tampoco es que hubiera mucho pues más de la mitad de los pasajeros esperados subirían en New York. Caminó sigiloso a ella, llegó muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aroma. Aurora sintió la presencia de alguien y se giró rápido. Apenas lo vio soltó un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Usted aquí, Lucien?— Estaba sorprendida claro, pero ya podía ver algo de susto en su mirada—. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este rato?

—Todo el tiempo aquí, Aurora. Mirándola a escondidas, contemplando su belleza —ella apartó la mirada incómoda, era bastante obvio que no le gustaba su presencia ahí—. Sabía que se iba a molestar si aparecía de frente.

—¿Por qué ha venido? ¿Klaus lo envió a vigilarnos a escondidas? ¿Es eso?

—No Aurora, vine por ti —intentó acariciar su rostro, pero ella retrocedió—. Vine porque necesitaba verte por última vez.

—Señor Castle, usted y yo no somos nada. Déjeme sola, no quiero verlo. Esto no es propio.

—¿Acaso no quiere escuchar lo que siento por usted?

—No —dijo muy segura—. No me interesa nada de usted, y esto es una locura. Déjeme decirle que si vino por mi está perdiendo su tiempo.

—Oh no Aurora, no he perdido mi tiempo para nada.— Rápido y con fuerza la cogió de un brazo y la llevó a un lado oculto entre las sombras, ella intentó soltarse pero no lo permitió.

—¡Déjeme! Voy a llamar a los guardias y...—No la dejó hablar, a la fuerza y sin respetar nada la besó. Sus besos no le importaban para nada, solo quería probarla, saber el sabor de su última víctima.

Ella no cedía, forcejeaba e intentaba empujarlo. Llevó despacio una mano a su cuello, y lo que en un inicio parecía una tierna caricia, poco a poco fue tomando fuerza hasta que empezó a ahorcarla. Se separó de ella y vio cómo se desesperaba, cómo intentaba tomar aire. Lucien sonreía mientras la veía sentirse cada vez más débil, cómo iba perdiendo la vida poco a poco. La soltó y llevó una mano a su boca, quería evitar que grite. Ella apenas intentaba respirar por la nariz, pero estaba ya bastante débil.

—Aurora, cariño —dijo con voz dulce—. ¿En serio crees que me importaste siquiera un momento como mujer? ¿Sabes lo que siento por ti? ¿Lo único que me provocas? Ganas de matarte, y para eso es que he venido —pudo notar el terror en sus ojos, ese miedo que se hizo más grande cuando la navaja apareció. La paseó despacio por su mejilla, bajó lentamente por su cuello y se quedó cerca de la yugular—. Seriá tan fácil, ¿sabes? Solo un tajo y adiós Aurora De Martell, ¿o era Rosza? Bah, no importa. Los muertos no tienen nombre.— La dama temblaba de miedo, sus lágrimas empezaron a bajar lentamente y las sintió mojando su mano. Cuánta belleza en un solo gesto. Acercó una vez más su rostro al de ella y lamió sus lágrimas bruscamente—. Deliciosas, ¿sabes por qué? Son de terror, de miedo. Así me gusta, zorra. Esto no va a terminar tan pronto ni tan fácil. He planeado al menos dos horas de tortura antes de matarte, y estoy bastante excitado de solo imaginarlo —soltó una risa, ella quería gritar y moverse, pero tenía aún la navaja en el cuello—. Después de lo que voy a hacerte vas a desear haber ido corriendo a los brazos de tu hermano.

Fue rápido, la cogió fuerte de los cabellos para ponerla contra la pared, y sin separar la navaja de su cuello la obligó a caminar. Aurora lloriqueaba despacio, no hacía ningún ruido del terror de saber que podía matarla en cualquier momento. Empezó a caminar con ella hacia los pasillos del barco, había ya trazado la ruta que seguiría para llevarla hacia abajo, ahí donde acabaría con su vida. Bajaron primero por las áreas comunes, luego tenían que cruzar las habitaciones de primer clase.

Lucien empujó la puerta, tenían que seguir avanzando. Pero aunque Aurora estaba aterrada, aún no se había rendido. En ese instante en que dejó de amenazarla con la navaja, apenas unos segundos, ella le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. El mundo se nubló de dolor un instante y terminó por soltarla.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Caroline! ¡Hermana ayúdame! ¡Josh! ¡Aiden!— Maldita zorra. Eso no se lo iba a permitir. A pesar del dolor que sentía logró coger su pierna, no la iba a soltar. Aurora empezó a pisar su mano hasta lograr que la soltara, y después de gritar se fue corriendo escaleras abajo.

Tenía unos segundos de ventaja mientras Lucien se recuperaba. Este se puso de pie, y con el rostro deformado por una expresión de ira, fue corriendo detrás de ella.

* * *

No tenía ánimos para nada, mucho menos para fiestas. Bien por su hermana que lograba divertirse, se alegraba por ella. Ya bastante había sufriendo en las garras de Tristán, merecía eso. Después de cenar y de hacer dormir a su bebé, Caroline se recostó en la cama esperando que el sueño acuda a ella. Imposible claro, para empezar nunca había viajado en un barco y ese movimiento la ponía mal. Y lo principal claro, el recuerdo de Klaus. De sus ojos tristes observándola desde el muelle, el sacrificio que hacía al alejarla de él y ponerle a salvo.

Lo amaba tanto y no podían estar juntos. Solo pensar en eso la ponía a llorar, y no quería eso, la niñera del pequeño podía escucharla. Lloró bajito claro, esperando que nadie la oyera. Y después de estar buen rato dando vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormir, se paró y fue a servirse un poco de agua. Estaba parada al lado de la mesilla bebiendo tranquilamente, cuando escuchó de pronto aquellos gritos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Caroline! ¡Hermana ayúdame! ¡Josh! ¡Aiden!— La voz estaba llena de horror, y era la voz de Aurora. Por poco se le cae el vaso al piso, pero después del impacto algo se disparó dentro de ella y corrió a abrir la puerta. Al asomarse al pasillo vio con horror a Lucien en el piso, pero parándose pronto. Corrió escaleras abajo, era seguro que perseguía a su hermana.

 _"Vamos Care, piensa, rápido... piensa...",_ se dijo desesperada. Mientras iba por ayuda le podía suceder algo terrible a su hermana. Sabía que Lucien era el asesino serial, aquel que cortó el rostro de Genevieve y la arrojó al lago de Mystic Falls. Si estaba ahí sus intenciones eran obvias. Así que Caroline corrió a coger el accesorio de metal que estaba al lado de la chimenea falsa y salió hacia el pasillo.

—¡Josh! ¡Aiden! ¡Vengan por favor! ¡Auxlio! —gritó mientras iba hacia el final del pasillo siguiendo la ruta de Lucien. Esperaba que ellos estén en la habitación, y si no era así seguro que otros de sus vecinos los habían escuchado y darían la voz de alarma al servicio por tanto alboroto en medio de la noche.

Caroline corrió bajando por las escaleras, no sabía ni siquiera para dónde se iba, pero al escuchar un nuevo grito de horror de Aurora aceleró el paso. Llegó hacia el final de un pasillo con varias puertas, pero vio una que estaba entreabierta. Eso parecía ser el almacén, al menos eso supuso. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y blandiendo la vara metálica con ambas manos, entró.

Miraba a los lados, todo estaba oscuro y apenas una lumbre iluminaba el sitio. Era un almacén grande lleno de costales y más, se movió con cuidado, temía que Lucien aparezca en cualquier momento detrás de ella. Un nuevo grito la alertó, un grito y el sonido de varias cosas cayéndose. Corrió hacia allá y vio a Aurora derrumbada en el piso, mientras que Lucien se agachaba y la cogía fuertemente de los cabellos.

—Estúpida perra, lo haces difícil. Me estás arruinando la diversión.— Caroline tembló cuando vio el brillo de la navaja dirigirse al cuello de su hermana—. Tendré que acabar con esto rápido.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó ella apareciendo al fin. Lucién estuvo sorprendido un instante al verla, pero al parecer no la consideró una amenaza pues sonrió con burla.

—¿Vienes a ver como mato a tu hermanita?

—¡Suéltala te he dicho!

—¿O qué? ¿Me golpearás? Soy yo quien tiene una navaja en su cuello, solo un tajo y...

—¡Basta ya desgraciado! ¡Deja a mi hermana! —se acercó más dispuesta a golpearlo, pero él tenía razón. Era Aurora quien tenía las de perder, y ella no podría golpearlo antes que le corte el cuello.

—Oh pequeña estúpida, tus órdenes me importan una mierda.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Klaus lo sabrá, él te matará —tenía que ganar tiempo mientras se acercaba lentamente, cualquier cosa por distraerlo.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió tranquilo—. Que me mate él, que me lleven a la horca, ¿qué más da? Moriré, pero me llevaré a tu hermana conmigo.

—¡Lucien no! —gritó desesperada. Sabía que ese desgraciado ya no tenía miedo a nada, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

—Caroline, Caroline. ¿En serio crees que me importan tus ruegos? Me encantaría matarte a ti también, así libraría a mi gran amigo de la plaga que le cayó encima.

—¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Me odias y quieres matar a mi hermana porque Klaus me ama?— Lucien suspiró exasperado, Aurora lloriqueó cuando la navaja se pasó por su cuello y se hundió en su carne. No era la yugular, pero estaba haciendo un corte igual.

—Claro, ¿qué creías? Desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa que arruinarlo. Pero no te preocupes, he tomado precauciones. Quizá me maten, pero tú jamás estarás con Klaus. Estarán separados por siempre.— Aunque bien esos podían ser delirios sin sentido, Caroline lo sintió real. Como una profecía, o un mal augurio—. Pero bueno, ya es hora de decir adiós.— De un movimiento rápido, y al tiempo que Aurora lanzaba un grito, Lucien apuntó hacia el vientre de la chica.

Apenas llegó a hundirse sin ser nada mortal, aunque a Aurora si le dolió. Caroline aprovechó esos segundos en que la navaja cambiaba de dirección para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Lucien en la espalda hasta tumbarlo. Lo hizo a un lado y abrazó a su hermana. Se sintió muy estúpida cuando de puros nervios soltó la vara y quedó indefensa. Lucien había lanzado un alarido de dolor, Aurora cubría su herida con ambas manos, y cuando Caroline intentó tomar nuevamente la vara, el muy desgraciado la pateó a un lado.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo adolorido—, le enviaré en pedacitos la zorra a Klaus.

Las dos se quedaron inmóviles, estaban totalmente indefensas y Aurora se encontraba herida. Caroline sabía que solo le quedaba golpearlo tan fuerte como pudiera, iba a matarlas si se rendían. Lucien ya estaba de pie con la navaja en las manos a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. Sería una pelea de vida o muerte.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que un disparo se oyó en la habitación. Aurora y ella gritaron asustadas, segundos después Lucien se derrumbó. Cayó al piso con fuerza y no volvió a levantarse. Aún no salían de su impacto cuando vio detrás de él a Aiden con el arma humeante entre las manos y a su lado Josh también con una pistola. Por apenas unos segundos las habían salvado, y el mayor asesino de New Orleans murió ante sus ojos sin cumplir su deseo final.

* * *

Después de la boda, Klaus y su nueva esposa Katherine volvieron a casa acompañados de Enzo. Ahora la preocupación era detener a ese infeliz de Lucien en New York. Klaus no estaba seguro que sus emisarios lleguen a tiempo para impedir que el barco se vaya a Brasil con él adentro. En realidad temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde en ese momento. Conocía demasiado bien al infeliz para asegurar que lo que sea que estuviera planeando ya lo pondría en ejecución aquella noche.

¿Y quién sería su objetivo? ¿Aurora? ¿Caroline? Pensar que subió a ese barco solo para matar a la mujer que amaba lo enloquecía. Ella estaba en altamar, él lejos sin tener forma de ayudarla. Se sentía impotente y al borde de la locura.

Ese día fue una completa desgracia. Primero despedirse de Caroline en el muelle, luego enfrentar a Tristán y sus amenazas que hasta lo obligaron a casarse por religioso con Katherine, algo del estilo "hasta que la muerte nos separe". El notario fue real, pero no el sacerdote. Fue muy discreto consiguiendo a un hombre que actúe como padre oficiando la ceremonia, es que en verdad por nada del mundo iba a tener una boda religiosa con Katherine. Eso significaría no separarse nunca, tener un vínculo que no iba a romperse jamás hasta la muerte de uno de ellos.

El siguiente paso según las órdenes de Tristán era pasar todas sus propiedades a nombre de Katherine, pero ya se encargaría de retrasar ese momento lo máximo posible.

Ahora de vuelta a la mansión tenía que tratar de conservar la calma. Su primer impulso era tomar su caballo e ir a New York cueste lo que cueste, pero sabía que no llegaría jamás a tiempo, que era inútil. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era aguantarse los deseos de ir por Caroline, su misión era contener a Tristán y ganar tiempo con él. Así ella estaría a salvo de ese maldito monstruo. Al llegar dispuso que algunos de sus hombres partan de inmediato a New York para coger a Lucien, sacarlo de ese barco, y que uno de ellos regrese con noticias de que todos estaban a salvo y se libraron de ese miserable.

Una vez terminó de dar esas órdenes, se sirvió un trago y se sentó a beber, necesitaba aunque sea cinco minutos de relajo. Lo peor es que ni pasaron esos cinco minutos cuando le avisaron que el teniendo coronel Damon Salvatore acababa de llegar. No tenía deseos de recibirlo, pero considerando su alta posición en el gobierno, le convenía hablar con él. Necesitaba más ayuda sin importar de dónde viniera.

—Acabo de enterarme de toda la situación —le dijo después de los saludos correspondientes—. El teniente McMichaels me puso al tanto.— Y se dio cuenta por el gesto de Enzo que la verdad no quiso decirle nada, pero quizá Damon usó su posición para darle una orden y él no pudo rehusarse—. Dios, es terrible. En verdad no puedo creerlo, solo espero que a estas alturas las Petrova ya estén libres.

—Eso espero también, Elijah fue con algunos de nuestros mejores hombres. Dentro de poco tendremos noticias, pero por ahora solo nos queda hacer nuestra mejor parte por aquí con ese malnacido de Tristán.

—Klaus, sabes que nuestras familias son amigas. Haré cualquier cosa que esté dentro de mi alcance para ayudarlos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, puedes contar conmigo.

—Ahora que lo dices, si, hay algunos asuntos en los que la milicia puede intervenir. Debemos hablar de eso, lo importante es que mi familia esté segura.

—Entiendo, son prioridades. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra Rebekah? Me gustaría verla, la pobre debe sentirse muy afectada por todo esto.

—Me imagino que estará en su habitación, no ha salido de ahí todo el día.

—Señor —interrumpió el mayordomo Henry—, la señorita Rebekah salió hacia el Hospital, dijo que necesitaba una distracción. Un guardia y el cochero fueron con ella.

—Rayos... —murmuró Klaus con molestia—. Preferiría que no vaya a ningún lado. Cuando regrese hablaré con ella, no quiero que salga hasta que este problema esté solucionado. ¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

—Será unas dos horas, señor.

—Ya debería estar de vuelta. Henry, si en media hora no aparece, avísame. Mandaré a buscarla, no me agrada que esté lejos.

—Como usted diga, señor.

—Ahora —dijo mirando a los dos oficiales— vengan conmigo a mi despacho, hablaremos sobre lo que podemos hacer.

Estuvieron hablando sobre cómo asegurar las salidas de New Orleans con militares para evitar que Tristán logre escapar, y también de cómo conseguir una orden para allanar las propiedades de ese hombre y encontrar más pruebas que lo inculpen; cuando Henry se presentó en el despacho.

El mayordomo llevaba años al servicio de los Mikaelson, y a pesar de ser bastante educado y correcto, los hermanos sabían que a su manera el hombre los quería y los protegía. Por eso Klaus temió cuando vio al siempre discreto e inmutable Henry temblar y con los ojos rojos, como si contuviera las lágrimas. La única vez que le vio esa mirada fue cuando Kol murió, por eso temía.

—Señor, un muchacho acaba de traer esta nota. Intentamos detenerlo, pero fue más rápido. Debe leerla de inmediato.— Klaus asintió, se puso de pie y la tomó. Todo se quedó en silencio alrededor, empezaba a temer a la noticia de la nota.

 _Estimado Klaus Mikaelson,_

 _O más bien debería decir falso y asqueroso traidor. Me mintió, dijo que entregaría a mis hermanas, pero no hay hermanas que entregar. Sé que ellas han partido de New Orleans en un barco hacia algún destino lejano. ¿Cómo entonces podemos tener un trato?_

 _Ya que usted no cumple con su palabra, he tomado mis precauciones. No saldré perdiendo de esto, lo aseguro. Y me parece justo que hagamos tratos desde cero, por eso le propongo algo. Su hermana por las mías._

 _He secuestrado a Rebekah, y tiene plazo de una semana para entregarme a Caroline y Aurora, o la próxima vez que vea a Rebekah será en pequeños y hermosos pedazos. Quizá envíe su cabeza primero. Tendrá noticias de mi pronto, pero debe saber que ya me encuentro fuera de New Orleans. Verá, su dinero no es el único que compra conciencias._

 _Se despide,_

 _Tristán De Martell_

Cuando terminó de leer aquello, Klaus estaba temblando. Ese miserable tenía a su hermana y dejó claro lo que le haría. No podía escoger a Caroline sobre Rebekah, y menos dejar a Rebekah en manos de aquel maldito. No iba a escoger entre ellas dos, así que tendría que rescatarlas a ambas. ¿Pero cómo fue que pasó eso? ¿Cómo es que dejaron que saliera del hotel? Lo habían traicionado y ahora el maldito estaba libre y quién sabe dónde con su hermana.

Eso ya había pasado todos los límites. No le importaba si él acababa en el pelotón de fusilamiento o la horca, ya no le importaba si Tristán entregaba las pruebas en su contra. Salvaría a su hermana cueste lo que cueste y no entregaría jamás a Caroline.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Enzo con preocupación.

—Tristán tiene a Rebekah —respondió apenas.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

En tremendo lío se metieron, considerando que ellas eran las víctimas. Luego de que Aiden disparara contra Lucien para salvarlas, los guardias del barco llegaron a escena. Josh explicó todo, sin entrar en detalles dijo que ese hombre estaba persiguiendo a su esposa (porque legalmente Aurora aún lo era) y que amenazaba con matarla. El hombre era un viejo conocido suyo, y dieron la explicación de que quizá estuvo obsesionado con Aurora y nunca aceptó su matrimonio, por eso los persiguió.

Poco después confirmaron que el hombre era un polizón que se había colado en el barco, por lo que el oficial de guardia aceptó la versión de que ese tipo fue ahí para cometer un crimen. El dinero de Joshua y Aiden ayudó, además de que las damas venían muy recomendadas por la familia Mikaelson. Creyeron en su inocencia, pero había un muerto en todo esto, no era algo que podía pasarse por alto. Así que cuando se detuvieron en New York, todos bajaron del barco. Abordaría otro que pasaba en cuatro días, pero de momento tenían que rendir su testimonio sobre lo sucedido con Lucien a la policía.

El primer día por ser domingo fue una total pérdida de tiempo, pero lo aprovecharon para que un buen médico visite a Aurora y cure sus heridas. Por suerte Lucien no llegó a lastimar órganos internos, pero su hermana necesitaría reposo. El médico aseguraba que estaría bien, que no era nada grave, y que podría irse en el siguiente barco sin problemas.

Al día siguiente si tuvieron que ir a rendir testimonio, todo parecía ir bien ya que estaba claro que todo fue por defensa propia y que Joshua como caballero tenía derecho a velar por la honra de su esposa. Después del interrogatorio se quedaron todos en el hotel tranquilos, sentían que de alguna forma la pesadilla había acabado.

Caroline le hacía compañía a su hermana, ella el primer día se la pasó llena de nervios, hasta tuvo pesadillas. Pero ahora parecía un poco mejor, Lucien estaba muerto y ella ya no tenía nada que temer. A Caroline todo eso le parecía una completa locura, ¿en verdad Lucien fue hasta ahí solo para matar a Aurora? No podía creerlo, ese hombre era un enfermo. Y ya basta de pensar en ese loco, estaba muerto, no valía la pena seguir atormentándose por eso.

Por la tarde, Aurora se quedó dormida y Caroline salió hacia la salita. Ahí se sentó un momento, todo estaba bastante silencioso, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Se acercó a abrir y era uno de los empleados diciéndole que dejaron una carta para ella. Una vez sola se apresuró a abrirla, una parte de ella estaba segura que era de Klaus. Sonreía, pero pronto eso se desvaneció en cuanto reconoció la letra.

 _Queridas hermanas,_

 _Han huido de mí una vez más, y yo a estas alturas no concibo tanta ingratitud. ¿Acaso no he dado siempre la vida por ustedes? ¿No les he repetido hasta el cansancio que las amo con todo el corazón? Son todo para mí, son lo más importante. Yo no concibo una vida sin ustedes y quiero recuperarlas._

 _Vengan a mí, se los ruego. Apiádense de este hermano que tanto las ama. Vengan, he perdonado todas las ofensas, solo quiero amarlas. Y cómo sé que esto no es suficiente motivación, debo aclarar que tengo a mi lado a una persona importante. Si ustedes no vienen a curarme con su amor, pronto Rebekah Mikaelson morirá. En mi desesperación por recuperarlas tuve que secuestrarla, la tengo ahora conmigo._

 _Es este mi último ruego. Ustedes por la vida de Rebekah. Vengan a casa, estaré esperándolas en Washington. Solo entonces Rebekah será libre, y creo que tienen bien claro cual será su destino si me desobedecen._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Tristán_

Caroline arrugó la carta y lloró cuando terminó de leer aquello. Maldito, mil veces maldito. ¿Cómo se enteró que ellas estaban ahí? No importaba, sabía que su hermano era un hombre de dinero y que era influyente. Había conseguido una forma de amenazarlas, la peor de las formas en realidad. ¡Tenía a Rebekah! A su pobre cuñada, una mujer tan buena e inocente, ¡eso era injusto! Y conocía bien a su hermano, sabía que mataría sin dudar a Rebekah si no aparecían ahí. Eso no iba a permitirlo, no dejaría que dañen a esa chica.

Por eso lo decidió entre lágrimas, porque una vez más estaba en un callejón sin salida. No permitiría que Aurora se mueva de esa cama, ella iba a encargarse. Se entregaría a Tristán para salvar a Rebekah.


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

Matt no se atrevió a ir durante esos días a la mansión Mikaelson, sabía que estaban pasando por una situación terrible y que aunque era muy cercano a la familia, no tenía que intervenir pues era un asunto privado. Solo que después de tanto tiempo de espera empezaba a extrañar a Rebekah, necesitaba verla. Pensó que quizá podría alegrarla aunque sea un momento, si la situación era tensa lo mejor era llevar algo de relajo, quizá hasta podría cenar y tocar el piano para ellos.

Aparte necesitaba despedirse, al día siguiente empezaba su gira por el país tal como les había contado hace varias semanas. El primer punto sería Washington, y esa noche después de cenar tenía que ir a ver al productor para que le entreguen sus pasajes, viáticos y un adelanto del pago. Quería ver a Rebekah antes de irse, que ella le deseara suerte, poder ver su sonrisa y sentir que todo se iluminaba.

Al acercarse vio alboroto en las afueras de la mansión. Policías y hombres con una pinta que daba mucho que desear rodeaban el lugar. Se sintió preocupado de inmediato, aquello le daba muy mala espina. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, habían unos cuantos oficiales esperando en la sala, la servidumbre iba a de arriba a abajo, no encontraba a nadie que le dé explicaciones. Y entonces vio al teniente Enzo, sus miradas se cruzaron y este hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con preocupación—. Dime que no es nada malo, esto empieza a asustarme.

—Me gustaría decirte que no, pero la situación es en verdad crítica. Tristán DeMartell ha secuestrado a Rebekah.— Apenas escuchó eso fue como si todo el mundo se le cayera encima. Sintió que palidecía, hasta que temblaba. Oh no, por Dios no. Eso no podía estar pasando, no su Rebekah, no su amor.

—No...—Solo eso pudo murmurar, no era capaz de decir una sola palabra mientras el terror y la furia empezaba a apoderarse de él.

—Lo siento, sé que tú y ella se llevaban bien.

—Yo la amo, Enzo —admitió por primera vez. Notó también la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre un instante, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Era la primera vez que decía que la amaba en voz alta y no sabía cómo sentirse. La mujer que amaba estaba pasando el mayor de los peligros y él no podía hacer nada—. ¿Qué es lo que saben?

—No mucho, Klaus ha convocado a toda esta gente, pero hasta ahora no hay pistas.

—Enzo, si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer, cualquier cosa...

—Lo sé, te llamaremos. Pero ahora no puedes ayudar en nada, en realidad hasta yo me siento bastante inútil. Vamos a atrapar al desgraciado, eso te lo aseguro. No te pido que estés tranquilo porque sé que eso no pasará, pero solo quiero que sepas que Klaus no dejará que le toquen un solo cabello a su hermana, él removerá cada piedra en este país para encontrarla.

—Debe ser terrible para él —murmuró. Conocía bien a Klaus, sabía lo mucho que quería a su hermana, ese momento debía de ser una locura para él.

—Lo es, pero ya nos encargaremos. Tristán dará pistas, él quiere algo a cambio.— Matt asintió. Era desesperante, pero solo quedaba esperar. Y lo peor es que él tenía que partir a su gira, era una oportunidad única. ¿Pero acaso sería capaz de irse dejando a Rebekah secuestrada? ¿Sin ayudar? ¿Qué clase de persona sería si hiciera eso?

En ese momento vio a Klaus salir de su despacho acompañado del jefe de la policía de New Orleans, y para colmo de males, de ese infeliz de Damon. Lo que faltaba, el otro pretendiente de Rebekah ahí jugando al salvador para ganarse el derecho a su mano. Infeliz, estaba seguro que era lo único que le importaba. Mientras él sentía que iba a colapsar de la incertidumbre, de seguro que Damon estaba ahí solo para asegurarse el matrimonio con alguien tan importante como ella. Volvió su mirada hacia Klaus, en verdad se notaba muy afectado. Cualquiera notaría que había llorado de impotencia, sus ojos estaban rojos.

—Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer —le decía al jefe de policía—, quiero que registren cada rincón de esta ciudad, que interroguen a los oficiales que vigilaban las salidas. Esos fueron los que me traicionaron, ellos recibieron dinero de Tristán para que lo dejen llevarse a mi hermana.

—Si señor.— Y aunque el hombre era la autoridad ahí, parecía sentirse intimidado por Klaus. ¿Y cómo no? Casi todos en esa ciudad dependían de los Mikaelson, ¿cómo era posible que se hayan atrevido a traicionarlo? Lo iban a pagar muy caro, eso podía jurarlo.

—Damon —le dijo ahora al teniente coronel—, cuento contigo para movilizar militares para buscar en los alrededores. No pueden estar muy lejos.

—Así será, iré a dar las órdenes ahora mismo.

—Caballeros, mi hermana ha desaparecido, fue secuestrada por un maniático que podría matarla o hacerle peores daños en cualquier momento. No pueden pasar más de 48 horas hasta encontrarla. Que se corra la voz, Klaus Mikaelson dará una generosa cantidad a quienes tengan pistas del secuestro.— Todos asintieron, y a una señal del hombre, cada quien empezó a moverse. Era hora de entrar en acción. Hasta Damon se fue, solo quedaron Enzo, Klaus y él en la sala. Con timidez, pensando si quizá era imprudente, Matt se acercó a él.

—Klaus, acabo de enterarme. Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad. Sé que la amas, que darías todo por ella.— El caballero no dijo nada, solo lo quedó mirando en silencio. Pero en su mirada había tanto dolor que te estrujaba el corazón—. Ella va a estar bien, te conozco y sé que la encontrarás. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.— Matt se acercó un poco más. El hombre estaba solo, Elijah aún no regresaba, Enzo se mantenía distante, no había nadie que le dé soporte en ese momento. Necesitaba siquiera un abrazo fraterno, y eso hizo. Segundos después Klaus correspondió, el hombre parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

—Gracias.— Fue lo único que murmuró.

—Vamos a encontrarla, ya verás —dijo ahora Enzo.

Pero era tal como pensaba Matt. De momento solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

—Eres un estúpido —le reclamó Katherine furiosa. Intentaba no gritar, pero en verdad tenía ganas de arrojar todo. Damon se aguantó un par de golpes, no parecía sentir muchos deseos de responderle—, ¿cómo pudiste estar de acuerdo en algo como eso? ¿Secuestrar a Rebekah? ¡Fue una locura!

—El tipo está loco, y lo iba a hacer de todas maneras, así que al menos algo ganaré de esto.

—Para empezar Tristán no tenía que enterarse que sus hermanas no estaban aquí, ¿por qué rayos le contaste? Casi lo teníamos en nuestras manos, estaba actuando como queríamos.

—Como tú querías dirás —le dijo molesto. Oh no, lo único que le faltaba, que ahora venga a hacerse la víctima—. Tú estás casada con Klaus, a ti te ha salido todo perfecto. ¿Y qué he ganado yo? Tenía que asegurarme.

—Traicionándome —dijo rabiosa. El infeliz había dado un movimiento fuera de lo planeado para conseguir el matrimonio con Rebekah, eso le parecía bastante arriesgado.

—No te he traicionado, los dos estamos juntos en esto Kath. Tú ya conseguiste a Klaus, yo conseguiré a Rebekah. Los dos tendremos nuestra parte como planeamos, no te desesperes tanto.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? El maldito de Tristan exigió que Caroline regresara a cambio de Rebekah, con esa mujer lejos yo tenía un matrimonio seguro, conseguiría el tiempo suficiente para lograr acostarme con Klaus aunque sea emborrachándolo y le hacía un hijo. Pero ahora con esto se la pasará detrás de la mujercita otra vez, me has arruinado.

—Calma, si Tristán cumple su parte...

—¡Ese hombre está loco! No debiste confiar en él, tú...—se quedaron en silencio de inmediato. Ellos estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión, la puerta se abrió despacio. Katherine sintió que palidecía al verlo, temía que haya siquiera escuchado siquiera un poco de esa conversación. Cuando Enzo entró los quedó viendo a ambos muy serio, hasta Damon estaba quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo el teniente desconfiado.

—Intento que Damon me cuente más sobre el secuestro de Rebekah, pero no quiere darme detalles. Oh Dios... ¡Estoy tan preocupada! —estalló nerviosa, aunque eso si era real—. ¿Puedes contarme, Enzo? Necesito saber, es mi amiga y yo...

—Cálmate Kath.— Al notar que su gesto se suavizaba y la mirada con tristeza al fin consiguió volver a la normalidad. Quizá esa expresión fueron solo celos por verla a solas con Damon. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos esa tarde antes de la boda era hasta lógico que la cele un poco. De verdad lo quería y lamentaba mucho que no pudieran estar juntos como quisieran, pero Enzo iba a tener que acostumbrarse. De ese momento en adelante era la señora Mikaelson y se iba a aferrar a ese apellido con uñas y garras. La única forma en que podrían estar juntos era como amantes, y a ella eso no le importaba. Quien sabe, cuando logre deshacerse de Klaus podría atraerlo, ya no le importaría compartir un poco de sus lujos con el hombre que amaba.

—Eso intento —dijo ella secándose las fingidas lágrimas—, solo que... Dios, es tan difícil. Tengo mucho miedo, ese hombre es un demente.

—Pero todo va a estar bien, ya verás.— Ella asintió levemente. Ahora Damon parecía molesto con la situación.

—Quizá deberíamos volver a la sala, puede que Klaus tenga novedades —dijo el Salvatore. Ambos asintieron y sin decir nada más regresaron en busca de noticias. Pero según le había dicho Damon, eso no pasaría hasta varios días después.

* * *

Cuando Caroline les contó a Josh y Aiden lo que iba a hacer para que estos puedan contener a Aurora, por poco ambos estallaron en gritos e intentaron hacer lo posible por detenerla. Pero ella fue firme en su decisión y no había marcha atrás. Necesitaba que ellos se queden cuidado a Aurora, su hermana tenía que recuperarse de las heridas. Y ella tenía que ir a Washington a salvar a Rebekah.

—¡Pero estás loca! —gritó Aiden—. ¿Ir a entregarte a ese monstruo? ¡Sabes bien lo que va a hacerte!

—Claro que lo sé, y porque lo conozco es que tengo que ir por Rebekah. Porque también sé lo que es capaz de hacerle a mi cuñada. Ya fue suficiente de esto, no puedo permitirlo más. Primero ustedes, ahora ella. Nadie más va a sufrir por protegernos, y no permitiré que Tristán le haga daño a otra persona.

—Caroline, pero tu hijo...—se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su bebé, su pequeño Kol. ¿Cómo podía abandonarlo? Si, la idea era terrible. Pero abandonar a Rebekah a su suerte también era inhumano.

—Escuchen, pueden enviar a un mensajero a New Orleans, que le avisen a los Mikaelson dónde tienen a Rebekah y hacia dónde voy. Quizá ellos lleguen un día más tarde, pero será tiempo suficiente.

—Para ese entonces puede que ya sea muy tarde —le dijo Aiden. Ella solo asintió, era consciente del riesgo, pero aún así lo iba a hacer.

—Es mi decisión, chicos. Tengo que poner a salvo a mi cuñada, yo misma voy a entregarme. Conozco a Tristán, podré contenerlo el tiempo suficiente.— Aunque la verdad no creía mucho en esa posibilidad. Ellos tampoco lo creían, pero sabían que nada podían hacer para detenerla.

—Bien, ahora mismo enviaré al mensajero más rápido de New York. Caroline, tarda todo lo que puedas. Y por favor...—suspiró—. Resiste —ella solo asintió. Esos dos habían sufrido tanto por involucrarse con los De Martell, lo mejor era que se mantengan lejos, ya no quería que se perjudiquen más.

—Lo haré, lo juro.

No se despidió de Aurora, le dio un beso en la frente mientras dormía y le prometió que iba a volver. Cuando tuvo en sus brazos al pequeño Kol no puedo evitar las lágrimas. Sabía que Margaret lo cuidaría bien, pero la idea de que probablemente esté separada de su hijo por mucho tiempo la asustaba. No podía llevarlo, por nada del mundo podía dejar que Tristán se acerque a su bebé siquiera un poco. Ahí estaría a salvo, nada iba a pasarle mientras más lejos estuviera del maniático de su hermano. Salió del hotel y partió a Washington de inmediato, ya no había tiempo que perder.

Moría de miedo, es cierto. Tristán representaba sus mayores temores. Pero si ella tenía que entregarse a él para que toda esa locura acabe de una vez y para siempre, lo iba a hacer. Lloraba, no quería que pasara, temblaba sin lograr controlarse. Y aún así lo haría, porque estaba harta de que otros sufran por culpa de su cobardía. Primero Aurora, a quien dejó en las garras de ese miserable por más de un año. Luego Aiden y Josh, a quienes habían perseguido desde Europa. Ahora Rebekah. Ya no más. Si lo tenía que pagar con su vida, que así sea.

* * *

Matt se la pasó preocupado, y lo peor es que ya tenía que partir a la gira que podría cambiar su vida. Retrasó la partida un poco más mientras esperaba junto con los Mikaelson alguna noticia de Rebekah. Todo en New Orleans estaba patas arriba, hasta terminó enterándose de cosas que quizá era mejor no saber.

Primero, que ese maldito de Tristán solo entregaría a Rebekah a cambio de Caroline y Aurora. Luego estaba el asunto de la desaparición de Lucien, el asesino serial que buscaron por mucho tiempo. Klaus ya había mandado gente a New York para que lo detuviera y averiguaran si las chicas estaban bien, pero hasta el momento no había novedades. Tampoco se sabía nada de Elijah y si tuvo éxito rescatando a las Petrova. Esperaban que así fuera, las cosas ya estaban bastante terribles como para además enterarse que Tatia o Elena salieron heridas.

Matt sabía que era muy poco lo que podían hacer, pero de momento Klaus se encargaba de que la policía y demás hombres de dudosa reputación busquen pistas sobre el paradero de Tristán. La idea era adelantarse y rescatar a Rebekah, todos estaban listos para eso. Incluso él, estaba por echar al tacho su gira y con eso la oportunidad de hacerse conocido y tener una verdadera carrera. Quién sabe cuando volvería a pasar, o si es que tendría algún día una oferta similar. Pensaba en eso constantemente, pero también pensaba en que daría lo que sea y haría cualquier cosa por tener a Rebekah sana y salva. Sentía la presión del hombre que lo contrató, y hasta Klaus terminó pidiéndole que no eche su carrera a perder.

—Rebekah quiere que usted sea un pianista famoso, Matt. Ella se opondría rotundamente en que arruine esto. Vaya, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ni siquiera yo con todo el dinero y poder que tengo puedo hacer algo.

—No puedo irme así, no está bien. Ustedes me dieron la mano cuando necesité ayuda.

—Matt, no nos debe nada. No ha sido un favor que pretendíamos cobrar alguna vez. A Rebekah le enojará mucho regresar y saber que perdió la gira por esperarla. Porque ella va a volver, eso ni lo dude. Voy a recuperar a mi hermana —lo dijo con mucha seguridad. Ese par de días que pasaron desde el secuestro de Rebekah casi no había dormido. Él sufría, Caroline estaba lejos pasando peligro cerca al asesino de Lucien, y su hermana estaba secuestrada por un maniático. Solo Dios sabía como ese hombre no se había derrumbado aún.

—Quiero hacer lo correcto por ustedes —dijo esperando que el hombre acepte que se quedara, en serio sería un ingrato de lo peor si abandonaba a la familia en esa situación.

—Lo correcto es que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer. Ve a esa gira.

—¿Promete que me informará apenas sepa algo?

—Claro que si, lo mereces.— Matt asintió. No sabía ni cómo iba a concentrarse tocando el piano si vivía con la constante preocupación por saber de Rebekah.

Esa noche se despidió de todos en la mansión y al fin partió con uno de los organizadores de la gira. Sin muchos ánimos escuchó que irían a encontrarse con el señor McKitrick, el hombre que lo "descubrió" y unió al elenco. A la mañana siguiente llegaron a una posada ya alejada de New Orleans, habían dejado atrás la ciudad durante la noche, y él apenas pudo dormir.

Se encontró nuevamente con el señor McKitrick, el hombre lo esperaba con ansias pues era el artista principal de la gira. Matt escuchaba como alababa sus dones para la música sin prestarle verdadera atención. Pero qué desagradecido era, le estaba dando la oportunidad de su vida y él apenas si escuchaba. De su cabeza no salía la imagen de la pobre Rebekah encerrada en algún lugar, asustada, llorando, con ese maldito hombre detrás de ella todo el tiempo.

—Nos presentaremos en Washington primero, si tenemos suerte tocarás para el presidente —decía animado McKitrick—, además que en los salones de fiesta serás muy bien recibido, ahí la gente hasta vive como noble. Verás, hace poco me crucé con uno de mis socios, Tristán De Martell...—Ese nombre lo hizo despertar. Matt reaccionó pronto y por poco se pone de pie de un salto.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Tristán De Martell, ¿lo conoce?

—Es hermano de una conocida —dijo sin entrar en detalles, pero quería ver si lograba sacarle la lengua. Si dice que lo vio hace unos días quizá había una pista.

—Ah bueno, entonces sabrá que el hombre es muy rico, seguro financia una presentación más. Hablaré con él ni bien esté en Washington.

—¿Usted lo ha visto últimamente?

—Pues claro, me lo crucé hace dos días, pasaba por aquí. Apenas comió algo, nos saludamos y le pregunté si nos veríamos pronto. No habló mucho, pero iba a Washington, lo supe por la dirección que tomó.

—¿Está completamente seguro?— Ojalá que sí. Al menos era una pista, todos en New Orleans creyeron que tomó otra dirección, ir a Washington sería demasiado obvio. Quizá Tristán decidió jugar con eso.

—Algo, dijo que iba a pasar un tiempo en su casa de campo. Los De Martell tienen varias propiedades, pero que yo sepa la única en el campo es en Washington...—El hombre quiso seguir hablando, pero ya Matt se había puesto de pie—. Oye chico, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo siento señor McKitrick, pero tengo que adelantarme a Washington.

—¿Qué? ¡Debes estar loco!

—Quizá lo estoy, es lo que hace el amor.

No dijo más, tomó su sombrero y buscó un caballo que rentar. Pero primero tenía que enviar un mensaje a Klaus para que acuda también al rescate. Era una locura, y aún así seguiría adelante con su plan. Estaba lanzando su carrera a la basura al abandonar así, pero Rebekah era más importante que todo. Iría a Washington a rescatarla él mismo, puede que cuando llegue Klaus ya sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

Cuatro días desde que dejó ir a Caroline. Cuatro desde que se casó con Katherine y se enteró que Lucien podía hacerles daño en ese barco. Cuatro días también desde que secuestraron a Rebekah. Tres días sin tener noticias de nadie. Un día desde que Matt partió. Le pidió que se vaya porque no quería truncar su carrera, pero la verdad es que necesitaba la compañía de esa muchacho. Él si parecía sentirse de verdad afectado por el secuestro de Rebekah, parecía hasta entender lo horrible que él se estaba sintiendo.

Pero decir horrible era muy poco comparado con lo que pasaba en su interior. Klaus no podía soportar más esa tortura. La incertidumbre de saber si Caroline estaba a salvo, de saber a su hermana en garras del maldito de Tristán. De no saber siquiera si Elijah estaba bien.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Tristán no daba pistas, ¿qué estaba esperando? No había ni una noticia de ese hombre, así no podía actuar como quería. Tenía que encontrarlo antes para detenerlo y rescatar a su hermana, esa estupidez de entregar a Aurora y Caroline a cambio de Rebekah jamás se iba a dar. No podía olvidar tampoco que Tristán tenías las pruebas que podían hundirlo en la miseria, de llevarlo a la cárcel o a la muerte incluso.

Con la desaparición de Lucien todo se hacía peor, si el hombre no estaba ahí podrían hasta culparlo de cubrirlo. Cada día Klaus se sentía más desesperado, a punto de colapsar de la rabia que sentía, de la frustración. Apenas dormía, casi ni comía. No lograba concentrarse, vivía con los nervios de punta y lleno de temor. Matt al menos fue un apoyo, el chico estaba en verdad preocupado por él, Enzo también se mantenía a su lado e intentaba mantenerlo sereno.

Era de noche y Klaus estaba sentado en su despacho, se había bebido ya una botella de bourbon. Necesitaba calmarse, si emborrachándose al fin conseguiría dormir una noche entera entonces bebería sin parar. Por su cabeza pasaban mil imágenes de Caroline alejándose en ese barco, y pensar que ahora podía estar bajo el acecho de Lucien lo ponía enfermo.

Pensaba en su pobre hermana en las garras de ese degenerado de Tristán, a su mente acudían imágenes de Rebekah amordazada, llorando, temblando de miedo. No podía más, quería llorar, quería estallar. El vaso se le resbaló de las manos y finalmente se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras lloraba. Por Dios, necesitaba a Elijah ahí. A Kol. Quería rezar, quería implorarle a su hermano que allá dónde estuviera lo ayude, quería aunque sea imaginar que él estaba a su lado.

—¿Klaus?— Una vez femenina llamó su atención. No la miró, solo intentó dejar de llorar. Pronto la reconoció, era Katherine. Para colmo seguía casado con ella, con todo eso del secuestro de Rebekah ni tiempo le dio para deshacer ese matrimonio, tampoco creía que importara mucho, con el secuestro de Rebekah ya Tristán echó por tierra cualquier otro pedido.

—Katherine, déjame solo —dijo con voz firme.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Déjame solo maldita sea! —gritó molesto. Que si, ya estaba un poco borracho. Pero de verdad en ese momento quería estar solo con su miseria, no quería el consuelo de nadie y menos de ella.

—No estás bien, vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación para que duermas.

—Déjame solo...—repitió ahora sin muchas ganas, la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Intentó ponerse de pie pero ya ni eso podía.

—Vamos, ponte de pie —ella lo cogió de un brazo, Klaus intentó soltarse, pero ya estaba muy mareado. Katherine lo sostuvo, bien, era en serio eso de que tenía que irse a la cama de una buena vez. Al menos embriagarse sirvió de algo. Una parte de él estaba satisfecha, al fin dormiría sin pesadillas, dormiría como una roca y no pensaría lo que quedaba la noche en la desgracia que estaba viviendo. Al menos tendría la ilusión de que todo se acababa.

Tambaleando subió por las escaleras. Tenía imágenes confusas, de a ratos todo se hacía negro, después veía todo nublado, el piso, las paredes, la cama. Bien, suponía que esa era su cama. Cayó tumbado, casi no sentía nada. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que Katherine lo acomodaba en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, lo empujó al centro para que no cayera. "Al menos algo bueno hace", pensó sin querer. Quería dormir, no podía más. Había abusado del alcohol. Todo el mundo empezaba a desaparecer alrededor. Solo por unos segundos abrió los ojos, unos tres habrá sido. Le pareció ver la silueta de Katherine sobre él. O quizá no. Ya estaba dormido.

Cuando despertó casi al mediodía le dolía la cabeza asquerosamente, sentía que le iba a reventar. Pero a menos durmió, era lo que importaba. Poco a poco intentó reponerse, y cuando al fin tuvo los ojos bien abiertos fue que notó que no estaba en su habitación. Era la de huéspedes, la que le dieron a Katherine. "Mierda", se dijo molesto.

No era la primera vez que amanecía en el cuarto de una Petrova después de estar borracho, y si Katherine le salía con que pasó algo entre ellos iba a acabar pegándose un tiro. Se puso de pie como pudo, necesitaba un baño y volver a la acción. Tenía que encontrar cualquier noticia sobre el paradero de Rebekah. Fue en ese momento cuando Kaherine entró a la habitación vistiendo una bata de dormir.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó directamente. No se iba a ir con estupideces.

—Estaba más cerca que tu cuarto, y estabas en un estado bastante lamentable —dijo ella aparentemente tranquila.

—¿Y dónde dormiste tú?

—Contigo —tragó saliva. Oh no, eso si que no lo toleraba.

—No estuvimos juntos.

—No pasó nada que no quisiéramos.

—Katherine, no he olvidado absolutamente nada de anoche, no creas que soy el mismo mocoso estúpido que engañó Tatia —avanzó hacia la puerta, ella permanecía quieta—. Así que si se te ocurre salir con algún embarazo sorpresa te largas de aquí y llevas al bastardo con su padre, a mí no me vas a engañar.

Quizá fue muy duro con sus palabras, pero quería dejar las cosas claras. No se acostó con ella, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Llegó a su habitación y pidió que le preparen un baño, necesitaba sacarse toda esa peste de encima. Estuvo buen rato en la tina, una vez más no dejaba de pensar. Una parte de él se decía que si estar despierto iba a ser siempre esa maldita tortura entonces prefería no hacerlo, esa noche volvería a beber pero ahora en su habitación dónde nadie lo molestara.

Ahora, ¿qué demonios pretendía Katherine haciéndole creer que se acostaron? ¿Legitimar su matrimonio acaso? Los papeles eran reales, pero con todo el poder que tenía podía deshacerlos, ni siquiera el cura fue real. Pero basta de pensar en Katherine, ahí su verdadero problema era otro, y tenía que prepararse para enfrentar un maldito día más.

Salió al fin de la tina, se vistió y bajó a ver cómo iban los avances. Ahí encontró a Enzo, quien le informó que Damon salió temprano por la mañana a seguir una pista y que estaría informando de las novedades. Bueno, al menos una pista había. También le dijeron que Elijah mandó un mensaje y estaba cerca, que tuvo éxito rescatando a las Petrova, pero que lamentablemente Isobel murió en el rescate. Al fin una noticia buena, ya estaba bastante desesperado. Estaban ya por recibir al jefe de la policía de New Orleans, cuando Henry llegó escoltando a un muchacho.

—Señor —dijo el mayordomo—, el chico viene con un mensaje de Matt Donovan.

—¿Es algo urgente?

—Tome señor —le dijo ese muchacho a Klaus—, me dijo que lo entregue en sus manos.

—Veamos.— Klaus abrió el papel. Dentro había un mensaje bastante corto pero conciso. Era todo lo que quería, era todas sus esperanzas.

"Tengo pruebas de que Tristán de Martell está en su casa de campo en Washington ahora mismo. Estoy camino para allá. Venga pronto con todos los hombres que pueda"

Los primeros segundos no pudo creerlo, lo tuvo que releer varias veces. Enzo y Henry lo quedaron mirando en silencio sin entender lo que pasaba. Pronto lo sabrían, pronto todos lo sabrían. Klaus sonrió. Era hora de ir al rescate.


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

Siempre creyó que podía huir de su pasado. Simplemente dejarlo ahí, no pensar en él, escapar de Tristán. Pero estuvo equivocada, el pasado no se iba, siempre iba a ser parte de ella. Cuando se casó con Kol, él le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que nada iba a pasarle porque él la iba a proteger siempre. Y le creyó, porque a su lado todo era mejor, porque lo amaba y sabía que él jamás permitiría que Tristán le haga daño otra vez.

Luego, cuando su amado se fue y llegó Klaus a su vida, una vez más se sintió protegida y creyó que podía seguir adelante y ser feliz. Estaba segura que cualquiera de los dos daría la vida para que ella no tuviera que volver a ver a Tristán. Que huirían con ella, que acabarían con sus problemas. Ese fue su error, ser cobarde, dejar que otros se ocupen de sus problemas.

Tristán seguía ahí, seguía amándola de esa forma tan enfermiza, seguía detrás de ella dispuesto a lo que sea por conseguir que vuelva a su lado. El pasado no se fue a ningún lado, siempre estuvo ahí esperándola en las sombras, listo para devorarla y ahogarla. De nada valía huir, no servía esconderse detrás de alguien y pretender que la proteja. Ella tenía que hacerle frente, tenía que acabar con su más grande temor.

Caroline se secaba las lágrimas de rato en rato mientras avanzaba en coche por Washington, estaba yendo para la casa de campo de los De Martell. Sabía, o pensaba, que él estaría ahí. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Nadie lo sabe, pero sabía lo que a Tristán le gustaba. Que ruegue perdón, que se arrodille, que pida por Rebekah. Una vez que logre la liberen, tendría que cumplir con lo que sea que prometa, si no lo hacía igual él iba a forzarla. Esperaba que para ese entonces Klaus y los demás ya estén llegando a Washington para ayudarla.

Pero tenía claro que no podría evitarlo ni detenerlo. Él la iba a violar como siempre quiso, lo haría hasta cansarse, no le iban a importar sus lágrimas ni sus ruegos. Solo se entregó a dos hombres, y a los dos los amó con todo el corazón. Hacerlo con Tristán sería repugnante y estaba segura que nunca se iba a recuperar de eso.

 _"Aún así lo harás, tienes que salvar a Rebekah, tienes que acabar con esto"_ , se dijo mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas otra vez. No tenía alternativa, ella tenía que detener a Tristán, distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para poder acabar con él. ¿Cómo? Aún no tenía idea. Era la única forma, solo ella podía hacerlo. Aurora estaba herida en New York, el maniático de Lucien intentó matarla, no podía meter a su hermana en eso. Ya ella sufrió bastante soportándolo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, no iba a pedirle más.

Confirme el coche avanzaba los campos aparecían al fin frente a sus ojos. Estaba nerviosa y sentía hasta escalofríos. Tembló cuando a lo lejos vio la mansión dónde creció, esa hermosa casa en el campo. El lugar de sus pesadillas, donde vivió las peores experiencias de su vida. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que pasó, ella era una niña aún y quería a su hermano, él siempre era bueno y cariñoso. Hasta que un día le beso en la boca y ella no entendía, nadie la besó ahí jamás.

La besaba siempre ahí, hasta creyó que era normal. Luego comenzó a tocarla, eso no le gustaba, era raro, era feo. Mientras más crecía a él más le gustaba tocarla. Ella y Aurora se escondían a veces debajo de la cama, en los roperos, en el sótano. Con miedo, temblando, tomadas de la mano. Y cuando las encontraba no podían hacer nada, solo dejarlo hacer. Ese maldito lugar de sus horrores donde ella vivía con miedo de cada día, esperando que él se fuera, rezando para que no las toque otra vez, esperando que alguien se diera cuenta y las ayude.

Lo peor es que quizá si se deban cuenta, quizá los sirvientes lo sabían, quizá hasta mamá lo sabía. Pero nunca nadie las ayudó, dejaron a dos niñas indefensas en las manos del monstruo. Por eso ahora Caroline lo tenía claro. Nadie podría ayudarla, solo ella acabaría con eso.

Ya estaba cerca, y ella apartó la mirada de la casa para dirigirla a los campos. Allá, en dónde alguna vez un regimiento puso su campamento. De ahí vino Kol, su amor. Fue bello, si, fue más que eso en realidad. Lo amó como a nadie, y lo seguiría amando en la eternidad. Kol le dio un bello hijo, y pensar en eso le partía el corazón. ¿Qué iba a ser de su pobre bebé? ¿Sobreviviría para volver a verlo? ¿Sería huérfano acaso? Al menos estaba segura que Klaus iba a quererlo y amarlo como suyo propio.

"Oh Klaus...", se dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Quizá cuando él llegue desesperado a salvarlo ya sería demasiado tarde. Quizá esa vez en el muelle fue la última vez que se vieron. Pobre de él que la amaba tanto, no quería dejarlo solo, no quería que sufra. "Pero ya está hecho", se dijo mientras el coche se detenía. No había forma de retroceder.

—Está bien aquí —le dijo al cochero—, yo iré caminando, tome su pago.— El hombre extendió la mano y recibió las monedas prometidas. Ella ni equipaje tenía, apenas un abrigo.

—¿Segura, señora? ¿No quiere que la acompañe?

—Estaré bien —aseguró, cuando por dentro pensaba todo lo contrario. Él hombre solo asintió, apeó el caballo y marcó el rumbo de regreso a la ciudad.

Ahora si estaba sola. El camino a la casa estaba marcado con arbustos y flores descuidados. Mamá murió poco después de que ella huyera con Kol, de eso se enteró por el periódico. De ella no supo más, solo pensaba que le hubiera gustado mucho despedirse, aunque sea visitar su tumba. Quizá cuando todo eso acabe, si es que sobrevivía, podría ir a dejarle unas flores.

Caroline avanzó despacio hacia la puerta de la casa, todo estaba muy silencioso. Se le hacía raro, si de verdad Tristán tenía ahí secuestrada a Rebekah quizá tenían que haber más guardias, siquiera personal de servicio alrededor. Había pasado mucho tiempo, estar ahí la llenaba de miedo, jamás hubiera querido volver. Tocó la puerta despacio y se dio con la sorpresa de que esta se abrió un poco. "Me está esperando", se dijo con horror.

Caroline la abrió lentamente, el ruido que hicieron las bisagras le dejó los pelos de punta. Todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas cerradas, todo cubierto con mantas como si fuera una casa abandonada. Y parecía no haber ni un alma ahí dentro. Avanzó lentamente, sabía que eso era una trampa, que en cualquier momento la atraparían. ¿A dónde debía ir? ¿Acaso solo esperar? Tragó saliva, la tensión la estaba matando.

Se quedó quieta un instante, estaba en medio de la sala y miró de reojo, le pareció ver a alguien detrás, a alguien avanzando despacio. Sabía que era él, su corazón lo tenía claro. Temblaba, solo sentía deseos de huir. ¿Para qué había ido de todas formas? Estaría muerta de pánico, nunca podría hacer lo que prometió hacer. Algo se disparó dentro de ella, su primer instinto fue salir corriendo. Y cuando iba a dar un paso alguien la cogió por atrás. La atrapó, tapó su boca y la apretó fuerte. Quiso gritar de terror, quiso reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Has vuelto, mi dulce amor... —le dijo Tristán al oído.

* * *

 **New York**

Aurora estalló en lágrimas y luego en gritos cuando se enteró que su hermana había ido a Washington a entregarse a Tristán para que libere a Rebekah. Aiden y Josh intentaron calmarla diciendo que ellos ya enviaron una nota alertando a Klaus y que de seguro él pronto se pondría en acción, que llegaría a salvarla. Pero nada de eso parecía consolarla, al contrario, se sentía cada vez peor.

—¡Pero no debieron deja que comenta una locura de esas! —gritaba.

—No había forma de detenerla —le decía Josh—. Te lo juro, lo intentamos. Caroline estaba decidida, no pudimos hacer nada.

—¡Ahora él va a matarla!

—Claro que no —dijo Aiden—. Tristán está loco, pero no haría eso. La quiere para otras cosas, sabes a qué me refiero.

—¡La matará porque fue sola y no conmigo! Le va a hacer daño por desobedecerlo.

—Aurora, en serio queremos ayudar. Pero tenemos a tu sobrino aquí, y tú no puedes ni pararte de esta cama, te han apuñalado.

—¡Va a matarla! ¡Va a matarla! —lloriqueaba. La pareja se miró de lado, claro que ellos también tenían miedo, confiaban en que Klaus llegue a tiempo, era la única esperanza a la que aferrarse.

—Estaremos atentos a las noticias.— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Josh—. Tú también estás en peligro, puede mandar a sus matones por ti.

—¡Y por ustedes! ¡Los odia y los va a matar a todos!

—Cariño, deja de ser tan pesimista —le dijo Josh sentándose a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos—. Ya vas a ver que todo sale bien. No me preguntes como, solo sé que pasará.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

—Porque Klaus Mikaelson ama a tu hermana. Y no hay nada en el mundo que detenga a un hombre enamorado.— Aiden le alcanzó un pañuelo y ella se secó las lágrimas. Ojalá todo saliera bien como ellos pensaban.

* * *

Cuando Elijah, Elena y Tatia llegaron a New Orleans; ya Klaus había partido junto con Enzo. El Mikaelson optó por traer a las dos, así se aseguraba que no intenten hacerles daño otra vez hasta que se acabe esa pesadilla. Luego del rescate, se quedaron un par de días más en Mystic Falls pues había que preparar el entierro de Isobel y arreglar todo con la policía local. El abogado de las Petrova dijo que en sí no había mucho dinero como herencia, más bien deudas pendientes.

Elijah las pagó todas, después de todo Tatia era su prometida y pronto estarían casados. Por su lado, Elena aceptó ir y quedarse con ellos por ahora, pero igual volvería a Mystic Falls. Cuando Giussepe se enteró lo que hizo Stefan para salvarla, y además sus claras intenciones de casarse con esa chica, el hombre finalmente tuvo que aceptar más por una cuestión de honor, no porque en verdad quisiera casar a su hijo tan joven. Todo lo habló con Elijah, él estaba de momento encargado de la protección de las huérfanas, así que cuando todo acabe regresaría con Elena para entregarla a los Salvatore.

Al menos por ese lado ya tenían un asunto solucionado. Pero fue terrible llegar y saber que ese maldito enfermo de Tristán había secuestrado a su hermana, que si, al menos ya Klaus estaba en camino al rescate, pero eso no le quitaba lo horroroso al suceso. Para colmo, las malas noticias llegaron en manada.

Ese mismo día llegó una nota de Joshua Roszna diciendo que no pudieron continuar su viaje a Brasil pues Aurora sufrió un intento de asesinato por parte de Lucien. Se había subido como polizón e intentó matar a la chica, por suerte lograron salvarla y ahora Lucien estaba muerto. Eso no era lo peor claro, sino saber que Caroline recibió una nota de Tristán confirmando su ubicación y que entregaría sana y salva a Rebekah si las hermanas iban a Washington.

Solo Caroline fue, pues Aurora no podía salir de la cama. Según sus cálculos, Caroline llegaría antes y Klaus lo tendría en verdad difícil. Washington era de Tristán, tenía contactos en esa ciudad e intentaría detener a su hermano.

—Esto es terrible —dijo en voz alta. Las hermanas Petrova no sabían nada de momento, y mejor que tampoco lo supieran, solo Marcel escuchaba las novedades—, Klaus no podrá solo, tengo que ayudarlo.

—Con todo respeto, señor —le dijo ese Marcel—, creo que lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es disponer todo aquí, cuidar de su prometida y sus hermanas.

—No puedo abandonar a mi hermano en esta situación, y además tienen a Rebekah. Iré a Washington.

—Iremos nosotros —agregó Marcel—, usted quédese tranquilo, confíe en nosotros. Ya ve que somos leales a su familia, y que además somos muy buenos en nuestros oficios.— Eso no podía negarlo. Aunque recibieron ayuda de los hombres de Giussepe, prácticamente fueron Marcel y sus chicos quienes hicieron todo el trabajo. Le vendría muy bien a Klaus contar con ese tipo de ayuda.

—Bien —aceptó finalmente. En parte el hombre tenía razón, era necesaria su presencia en New Orleans. El lugar era todo un alboroto y no podía abandonar a Tatia después de lo que había pasado en ese secuestro—. Debe advertir a Klaus que probablemente Tristán tenga ya a Caroline, así que habrá que tener el doble de cuidado.

—De eso no se preocupe —dijo Marcel muy seguro—, no regresaremos sin su familia completa.— Y esperaba que de verdad fuera así. Ese hombre estaba loco, temía por su hermana. Esperaba que siquiera haya cumplido parte de su palabra y aún se encuentre viva.

* * *

 _"Se acabó",_ pensó Caroline. Tristán estaba furioso con ella, y aunque creyó estar acostumbrada a sus ataques de ira, sabía que esta vez era diferente. La llevó a rastras hasta la que fue su habitación y la de Aurora, la empujó al piso y no la dejó levantarse. Le reclamaba no haber llevado a Aurora con ella, decía que el trato era por las dos hermanas, no solo una.

Ella intentaba siquiera decir algo, pero estaba paralizada. Verlo después de tanto tiempo la llenó de terror. Cientos de imágenes de su duro pasado acudieron a torturarla. ¿En qué estuvo pensando cuando creyó que podía detenerlo? Si ni lograba hablar, estaba indefensa y asustada. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, se lo repetía cada segundo, pero era muy difícil actuar cuando el terror te domina.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Tristán, es que la hirieron... le hicieron daño. Ella está en cama herida, no se puede mover. Por eso vine yo, Aurora se tiene que recuperar... —Furioso, su hermano fue hacia ella y cogió con fuerza sus mejillas.

—¿Piensas que voy a creer en tu palabra de zorra otra vez? Fingías, todo el tiempo hiciste lo mismo. Te metías con ese soldadito, te casaste, te preñaste de él además. Encima vas y te revuelcas como ramera con su hermano, ¿acaso crees que no lo sé? ¡Eres una sucia golfa! —le dio una cachetada muy fuerte. Estaba turbada, pero logró preguntarse cómo es que él sabía lo de Klaus.

—Tristán, yo...

—¿Vas a negarlo acaso?

—No, yo no hice nada, te lo juro. Es mentira, no sé quién te dijo eso, es mentira —tenía que decir lo que sea con tal de calmarlo, sabía que a él le encantaba que le rueguen y eso iba a hacer— ¡Por favor Tristán perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Hice mal, soy mala, me fui... no debí.

—¿Y es ahora que te das cuenta? ¿Es que crees que soy estúpido?

—Por favor...

—Cállate —le dijo con desprecio—. De mi amor solo queda una pequeña zorra inútil. Ya no eres pura, te has cogido a dos hombres y encima has parido un engendro, ya no sirves para nada. La única razón por la que quería recuperarte es para matarte con mis propias manos.

—Sigo siendo tu hermana, mírame, soy yo... tu Caroline.— Las cosas que tenía que hacer. Dilatar el tiempo antes que la mate era la mejor opción, ahora él se lo dejó bastante claro. ¿Quería sobrevivir? Iba a tener que seguir con ese juego.

—Mi Caroline no es una zorra que se mete con hombres.

—Pero yo... yo... me equivoqué. Es que soy muy estúpida, nunca te hice caso. Siempre tuviste razón, los hombres son malos, me hicieron daño. Primero Kol, él me apartó de ti y después se murió dejándome con un hijo.

—¿Y Klaus?

—Él no es nadie, solo quiere cuidar a su sobrino. Por eso me apartaba de ti, me envió lejos, yo quería escapar y correr contigo cuando supe que volviste por mí. ¡Los hombres son muy malos Tristán! ¡Tú eres el único que me ama! —lloraba desesperada. Esperaba estar ofreciendo una buena actuación, que le crea y le dé aunque sea un día más de vida.

Supo que funcionó cuando sintió una vez más los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos besándola con una asquerosa pasión contenida. Hizo lo posible por contener las ganas de vomitar y empujarlo, luego se esforzó en pensar que estaba besando a Klaus y le correspondió con esa misma intensidad. Eso pareció emocionarlo, nunca antes le había respondido así un beso. Apretó sus pechos con fuerza, se contuvo el grito de dolor, simplemente lo dejó tocarla. Sentía una vez nauseas, ese asco de sí misma que había pretendido olvidar todo ese tiempo.

—No volverás a apartarte de mi —le dijo despacio, metió su mano debajo del vestido como solía hacerlo antes. Ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban mientras sentía sus manos acariciando sus piernas, tosco, rápido, asqueroso—. Eres mía.

—Si Tristán, solo tuya. Solo tú me amas... y yo te amo hermano —sabía que le gustaba escuchar eso. Le gustaba mucho en realidad, con rapidez empezó a tocarle las piernas, ahora si estaba temblando de miedo. Al fin lo iba a hacer.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —le dijo con voz ardiente al oído—, métete a la cama, ¿quieres hacerlo?— No contestó nada. Eso no, no podía. Quería llorar otra vez, ya no podía seguir fingiendo para mantenerse con vida. Tenía que luchar, tenía que apartarlo. Siempre pensó que prefería la muerte antes que Tristán le haga algo, y aún lo prefería. Pero si no le seguía la cuerda iría por Aurora y nunca soltaría a Rebekah. Sin decirle nada se paró, se secó brusca las lágrimas y fue a la cama. Ya no importaba, que acabe con eso de una maldita vez. Él la miraba con los ojos llenos de adoración y deseo, muerto de ganas de ella. Cerró los ojos, los apretó duro. Ese día sería como morir.

* * *

Tristán bajó molesto a la planta baja en cuanto escuchó que un jinete se acercaba. Eso no podía estar pasando, no en el mejor día de su vida. Era uno de los hombres que estaba a cargo de Rebekah Mikaelson, la chica no estaba en la mansión, sino en un edificio del centro de la ciudad. Les había pedido a esos inútiles que no vayan a buscarlo a menos que sea importante y le salen con eso. Al llegar notó que lucía algo preocupado, o atemorizado quizá.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó molesto.

—Señor yo... nosotros...

—Habla de una vez.

—La chica escapó.

—¡Y una mierda con eso! —estalló furioso—. ¿Escapó? ¡Cómo se supone que escapa alguien que está amordazada!

—Señor es que ella no está, y...

—No está, ¿cómo que no está? ¿Desapareció? ¿Así no más? ¡Serán inútiles! ¿Dónde se supone que estaban?

—Bebiendo algo, señor. Todo estaba tranquilo, ¿no fue el teniente ese que nos ayudaba? ¿El Salvatore?

—No, él no. Damon no se adelantaría.

—Pero ya está en la ciudad, señor.— Tristán frunció el ceño, ¿será que Damon se adelantó con el rescate para quedar como héroe? Podría ser. Ah pero ese miserable se las iba a pagar, no podía darse la libertad de hacer eso cuando aún no había recuperado a Aurora. Esa Rebekah era su seguro para que Klaus entregue a su otra hermana, ahora sin ella lo tenía todo en contra.

—Atentos, de seguro que el Mikaelson está en camino. Que vigilen todas las entradas a la ciudad.

—Si señor.

—Y más vale que encuentren a esa chica, hablen con Salvatore y confirmen si fue él o no. En caso no haya sido él, recuperen a la chica cueste lo que cueste.

—Señor, pero si no ha sido él, quizá ya están aquí.— Era otra posibilidad, y eso sería peor, porque podrían llegar a la mansión en cualquier momento.

—Recuperen a la chica, no me importa si tienen que matar a ese Salvatore. Y que vengan más hombres aquí, hay que asegurar el perímetro.

—Si señor —dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Una noticia inoportuna y terrible, justo cuando casi tenía lo que quería. Caroline estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, eso era maravilloso. Pero cuando ya estaba sobre ella a punto de hacerlo llegan con esa novedad. Ahora tenía que dejar el placer a un lado y contenerse, la prioridad era encontrar a esa Rebekah y usarla como escudo ante Klaus. No iba a tener paz hasta que mate a ese infeliz, había que mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

Marcel Gerard y sus hombres de confianza, Diego y Thierry, lo alcanzaron no muy lejos de la entrada a la ciudad de Washington. Se habían detenido ahí para trazar una estrategia, era obvio que Tristán tenía el control ahí, no pasarían sin que él se enterara e intentara detenerlos. Con la policía quizá, con sus matones también. Sea como sea intentaría poner trabas. Él y Enzo estaban hablando sobre la mejor forma de entrar, cuando los tres jinetes llegaron. A ellos los reconoció porque Lucien se los recomendó la última vez que lo vio, así que tuvo dudas de confiar en ellos.

Al menos fue así hasta que le dijeron las novedades. Lucien muerto, lo mató Aiden Woodell en defensa de Aurora y Caroline, a quienes por poco mata. A Aurora la hirió apuñalándola, pero estaría bien. Tenía primero que procesar que Lucien había muerto, y no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

Aunque lo metió en un lio grave con sus asesinatos, no podía negar que ese hombre fue siempre un amigo fiel y que jamás lo abandonó. Ni siquiera estaba procesando lo de Lucien, cuando acabó por enterarse que Caroline recibió una carta de Tristán en donde amenazaba con matar a Rebekah si es que no se entregaba junto con su hermana.

Para esas alturas Caroline ya debía de estar en Washington, presa con Tristán. Eso lo sacó de quicio, estalló en un grito de furia y pronto entró en pánico. Caroline en las garras de Tristán, su Caroline al fin con ese maldito maniático. Sabía lo que les hizo en el pasado, sabía lo que quería hacerle. Enzo tuvo que cogerlo fuerte de los hombros y darle unos buenos gritos para que se calme.

Algo en extremo difícil, ¿cómo conservar la cordura sabiendo que su amada estaba con ese maldito? Poco a poco fue calmándose, necesitaba actuar, no podía detenerse. Si quería salvar a las personas que amaba tenía que mantener la cabeza fría.

—La ciudad está muy bien vigilada —dijo Marcel—, eso no es necesario averiguarlo, lo sabemos porque si ese Tristán es como usted en New Orleans, entonces no hay dudas. No podemos entrar por ahí. Tendremos que dar un rodeo.

—Por los campos —sugirió Enzo—, por dónde llegó mi regimiento. Sé cómo llegar, podemos escabullirnos a la mansión De Martell. Es arriesgado, ese lugar debe estar muy vigilado, y de seguro ahí tiene a Caroline.

—¿Y Rebekah? ¿Estará ahí también? —preguntó él.

—Es probable —dijo el teniente—, es una mansión grande.

—Bien, iremos por los campos entonces, no será un lugar muy vigilando —les dijo Klaus—. Vamos a tener que dividirnos para llamar la atención —miró a Marcel—. ¿Puede uno de tus hombres ir con los míos? Intenten entrar a la ciudad y desde ahí recoger rumores sobre Tristán, llamar la atención.

—Eso sería casi un suicidio —dijo Marcel pensativo. Segundos después miró a Theirry—. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—Será pan comido —contestó seguro.

—Entonces no hay problema —le dijo el hombre—, ellos harán lo necesario mientras nosotros vamos por el otro lado.

—Perfecto, tenemos que movernos ya —dijo Enzo—. Llegaremos en unas horas, es un camino largo. Ustedes encárguense de distraer su atención —les dijo a los que irían a la ciudad. Finalmente ellos solo serían cuatro hombres. ¿Sería suficiente? Puede que no, pero mientras menos sean mejor, así no llamarían la atención. Espoleó su caballo y empezó a andar. No se iría de ese lugar sin matar a Tristán.


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

Matt llegó un día antes a Washington. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue saber dónde estaba la casa de campo de los De Martell, pero al entrar en esa zona, que más bien parecía una villa de lujo, se dio cuenta que cualquiera se daría cuenta que un jinete desconocido se acercaba, podían dispararle a matar si querían. Así que se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, esperando cualquier movimiento.

La señal llegó cuando vio a un hombre salir a todo galope de la senda que conducía a la mansión. Sabía que era arriesgado seguirlo, pero no le quedaba de otra. Intentó ser discreto, lo siguió a una distancia prudente hasta que lo vio entrar a la ciudad. A partir de ahí el tipo empezó a andar despacio, tranquilo y sin precauciones. Después de todo era una ciudad grande, habían carretas, coches, jinetes, gente a pie, de todo. Él se mantenía lo suficiente cerca para saber hacia dónde iba, pero no para dejarse en evidencia.

El hombre dejó el caballo por ahí, y entró a un edificio de tres pisos. Nadie le prestó especial atención, pero él se metió a un café que estaba en la esquina. Preguntó casualmente al mesero qué era ese lugar y este respondió que era un edificio abandonado en busca de comprador. Bien, secuaz de Tristán yendo a un edificio solitario, eso era muy sospechoso. No tenía la seguridad de que Rebekah estaba ahí, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Llegada la noche se fue hacia la parte trasera buscando alguna entrada. Solo escuchaba risas de varios hombres que parecían estar bebiendo.

Tenía dudas, ¿entraba o no? ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Y si ella no estaba ahí? ¿Si lo cogían y lo mataban? Todo era un riesgo, pero aún así decidió dar el paso.

* * *

Rebekah no podía dormir, hace días que no dormía más que unas horas. Se despertaba al primer ruido, o cuando escuchaba que la puerta de la planta baja se abría. A veces las risas de esos hombres la asustaban, a veces escuchaba lo que decían. Se referían a ella como "la zorra" y en varias ocasiones habían bromeado sobre "darle su merecido a la zorra". Ella sabía bien de qué hablaban, así que temblaba más cuando escuchaba aquello. Esa noche tenía más que temer pues estaban bebiendo. Los escuchaba reír y bromear, escuchó el ruido de una botella rompiéndose. Se habían puesto bastante borrachos y eso era malo. El alcohol da valor para hacer cosas estúpidas y malvadas.

Todos los días rezaba internamente para que esa pesadilla acabe. En ocasiones hasta deseó estar muerta. No podía más, apenas abría la boca para dos comidas al día que le daban y un poco de agua, después la amordazaban. Tenía las manos y los pies atados, la habían recostado en un catre sucio e incómodo dentro de una habitación pestilente. Por las noches moría de frío, y nunca le llevaban una manta. Deseaba con todo su corazón que eso acabe ya, y si tenía que acabar con su muerte entonces que así sea. Ya no aguantaba esa situación, se había rendido.

Otra botella se rompió, se escucharon más risas. Cada minuto que pasaba se asustaba más, al menos hasta el momento nadie mencionó a "la zorra", gracias al cielo de momento la habían olvidado. Tristán era un hombre demente, y no solo eso, era en extremo malvado. Todo el camino de New Orleans hasta Washington se estuvo burlando de ella y contando cosas terribles. De lo que les hacía a sus hermanas, de lo que les haría cuando las tenga en sus manos.

Le dijo también que su hermano era un asesino, que junto con Lucien habían matado gente a su conveniencia, como a Genevieve por ejemplo. Le dijo que esa mujer era la amante de su hermano y la mató porque lo estaba chantajeando. Dijo que se encargaría que metan a la cárcel a su hermano y que luego lo manden a la horca por asesino, o quizá algo peor. Ella lloraba porque no podía creer eso de su Klaus, él jamás haría algo así, ese hombre era un loco mentiroso y cruel.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando comenzó a hablar de Kol, a burlarse de él, de su muerte, se reía en su cara y le decía lo feliz que estaba de que lo hayan matado. La torturaba con sus palabras y Rebekah lloraba porque no quería escuchar más esas cosas terribles.

Ahora estaba ahí, presa, esperando su final. Los borrachos abajo seguían en lo suyo. Los ojos se le cerraron un instante, estaba cansada. Se forzaba a permanecer despierta, pero ya no podía más. Fue entonces que escuchó pasos acercándose y empezó a temblar. Quizá uno de sus captores subió a "darle su merecido a la zorra". Empezó a llorar, apenas podía moverse en esa posición.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y vio una silueta pararse ahí. Ella intentaba gritar, pero gracias a la mordaza solo lograba hacer un ruido bastante patético. Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió lentamente y la persona que ahí apareció la cerró detrás suyo, segundos después corrió hacia ella. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, quería gritar y llorar de felicidad. Le quitó primero la mordaza, ella aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, tenía los labios y la garganta seca.

—Shhhhh... —le dijo Matt llevando los dedos a sus labios—. No hagas ruido.

—Ellos...

—Están abajo, no creo que suban, se han confiado —decía mientras desataba las cuerdas de sus manos y después las de sus pies. Demoró un poco pues si que la habían atado duro—. ¿Puedes pararte?

—No lo sé —admitió en voz baja, casi un susurro. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie pero por poco cae al piso, estaba muy débil y le dolía el cuerpo por los amarres.

—Ven, apóyate en mi.— Ella lo rodeó con un brazo e intentaron avanzar despacio, así lo hicieron hasta que lograron salir de la habitación.

Avanzaron despacio por el pasillo, se apoyaban de la pared, intentaban no hacer ruido. Rebekah se mordía la lengua, quería gritar y llorar, estaba a un paso de la libertad cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza. Siguieron hasta llegar a una habitación al otro lado del pasillo, por ahí había entrado Matt. El chico abrió la ventana, se suponía que tenían que bajar por ahí. Había una enredadera en terribles condiciones, quizá se podía romper en cualquier momento.

—Ve tú primero —le dijo él despacio.

—Pero Matt, me puedo caer, esa cosa está seca, yo...

—Traje una cuerda —la sacó de su bolsillo, era algo grande, lo suficiente para llegar al primer piso—. Vamos Bekah, tú puedes.

—Tengo miedo —admitió entre lágrimas.

—Bajaremos los dos a la vez, ¿si? No voy a soltarte.— Matt hizo un nudo en la reja de la ventana y pronto se subió al borde. Le tendió la mano, y ella temblando la tomó para subir a su lado—. Agárrate de mi, no te sueltes. Será rápido, lo prometo.

—Si...—susurró mientras se abrazaba fuerte a él. A la cuenta de tres, Matt dio un salto hacia abajo mientras apoyaba sus pies contra la pared y sus manos cogían la cuerda. Ella apretaba los ojos, estaba aterrada y no quería ver nada. Solo eran tres pisos, pero para ella era todo un peligro. Cuando estuvieron a casi dos metros del suelo se les acabó la cuerda y por poco ella entre en pánico.

—Yo salto, tú coge la cuerda, agárrate fuerte —asintió, todo fue muy rápido, tuvo que morderse la lengua otra vez cuando Matt saltó al piso y ella quedó suspendida con la cuerda unos segundos—. Suelta la cuerda, Bekah, no te dejaré caer.

—Tengo miedo...

—Confía en mi.— No estaba muy lejos del suelo, pero seguía presa de los nervios. Contó hasta tres y saltó a loa brazos de Matt. Los dos cayeron al piso y ella temió haberlo lastimado—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él preocupado,

—Si... creo —dijo ella tímidamente mientras Matt la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. ¿Entonces así acababa todo? ¿La había salvado? ¿Era el fin de la pesadilla?

—Vamos, mi caballo está al otro lado, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Matt... me salvaste.— Ya no podía contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo llegó el chico ahí? No importaba, solo que él fue a rescatarla a pesar de todo.

—Tenía que hacerlo Rebekah.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar. Segundos después sintió que enrojecía, podía ver en la mirada de Matt algo tan bello y puro que llegó a preguntarse como no se dio cuenta antes. Su corazón latía con rapidez por su cercanía, y más aún al notar esa sonrisa.

—Porque te amo —dijo él al fin. Rebekah cerró los ojos y no pensó en nada más en cuanto sintió los labios de ese chico amando los suyos.

* * *

Caroline estaba temblando dentro de la tina. Todo el día estuvo encerrada en su habitación. Escuchó que un hombre hablaba con su hermano, lo escuchó gritar y reclamar, pero no supo nada más. A las dos horas la mansión De Martell se llenó de gente. No sabía cuántos eran, pero había uno fuera de su habitación, lo había escuchado. Al parecer había unos dos más en la planta baja y el resto estaba rodeando la mansión. Algo había pasado, no entendía qué podía ser y no sabía cómo sentirse.

Parecía algo malo, pero malo para Tristán, por lo tanto para ella podían ser buenas noticias. Tenía que ser algo grave, sino Tristán hubiera seguido adelante con lo que pensaba hacer con ella. En ese momento del terror, cuando le dijo que al fin consumaría lo que quería y ella se echó en la cama, fueron interrumpidos por el jinete recién llegado. Agradeció al cielo mil veces todo el día, estaba a salvo de momento.

Pero luego de tantas idas y vueltas, casi al caer la noche Tristán le ordenó que entrara a su tina y se bañara, que quería que esté limpia y pura, también le dijo que no saliera de ahí hasta que él se lo ordenara. Una vez más le entró el terror, Tristán había asegurado los alrededores y ahora si querría hacerlo. Se metió a esa tina y en verdad fregó con fuerza su cuerpo, porque se sentía inmunda.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Hacerle creer que lo quería para sobrevivir? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Rebekah, él ni siquiera prometió soltarla. Se pasaba el jabón con fuerza por la piel, sentía nauseas de solo recordar esos besos, esas horribles caricias. Tantos años que le tomó superar eso y otra vez pasaba. Hubiera sido mejor morir ahí mismo, dejar que la mate a golpes. Pero ahora iba a tener que soportar una violación, ¿Por qué volvió? No era bastante fuerte, nunca lo fue.

El agua se enfrío, quizá debería salir de ahí, pero no era capaz de moverse. Una vez más se sentía paralizada. Mientras una parte de su mente le exigía que luche, que le haga frente a Tristán y acabe con todo eso; la otra parte lloraba de miedo y le gritaba que no debió ir, que era débil, que eso no iba a salir bien. Finalmente logró animarse a salir de la tina, de verdad hacía mucho frío. Estaba ya por coger su bata cuando vio que desde la puerta del baño Tristán la observaba. Lanzó un grito y cogió rápido la bata para cubrir su cuerpo. Oh no, el momento llegó.

—No te cubras, quiero verte. Me gusta tu cuerpo.— No fue capaz de moverse. Fue él quien se acercó y le quitó esa prenda. Cogió una toalla y despacio empezó a secar su cuerpo, procurando tocarla de más—. Así te ves perfecta, ahora ya estás limpia de tanta inmundicia.— Ya no podía contenerse, se mordía la lengua pero ya las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos—. No llores amor, todo va a estar bien. Al fin estaremos juntos.— Tampoco respondió a eso. Quería gritarle que lo odiaba, tenía esas palabras atoradas en la garganta y le estaban quemando—. Ven, vamos a la habitación —él dio un paso adelante, ella ni se movió.

—Tristán, dijiste que si venía ibas a liberar a mi cuñada.— Al fin fue capaz de decir algo coherente, la verdadera razón por la que fue ahí. Él la miró con sorpresa un instante, pero aún así respondió.

—Tenías que venir con Aurora, así no hay trato.

—Pero...

—Igual no tiene sentido, la zorra escapó —dijo para su sorpresa—. Y tú estás aquí, por lo que tu sacrificio ha sido en vano —se burló. Ella se quedó inmóvil una vez más, ¿Rebekah se fue? ¿Cómo? Bien, eso no importaba. Si ella estaba a salvo era un riesgo menos, contrario a lo que pensaba Tristán eso significaba un triunfo. Ahora ella podría proceder sin temor a que le hagan daño a su cuñada. La pregunta era, ¿sería capaz?—. Ahora ven conmigo.

—Tristán, yo...

Iba a cogerla de brazo y arrastrarla a la habitación. Pero en ese momento un ruido los sorprendió. Tristán se puso alerta y se separó de ella. El ruido parecía ser de alguien cayendo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No importaba, esa era su oportunidad. Sin decirle nada, Tristán salió de la habitación. Lo vio abrir la puerta con cautela y hablar algo despacio con el guardia que estaba en su puerta. Salió y la dejó sola una vez más.

No perdió el tiempo, buscó algún vestido que le quedara y se lo puso a la mala, tenía que estar lista para actuar. La ropa con la que llegó estaba tirada en un rincón de la habitación, incluida la capa que llevó. Se arrodilló y buscó en uno de sus bolsillos ocultos, uno discreto que se mandó a hacer hace mucho para llevar dinero. Ahí estaba, se alegró de que Tristán no la haya descubierto. A la luz de la luna la hoja de la daga brilló. Era una daga de Kol, se la dejó hace mucho, incluso antes de morir. Algo ornamental, un regalo casual de un militar a su esposa. Pero mortal. Caroline respiró hondo y depositó un beso en la hoja de la daga. Tenía que sacar valor de donde sea.

* * *

Llegaron por la tarde a los campos. Ya que hace un tiempo, para ser específicos cuando Kol aún servía en el ejército, habían acampado con el regimiento en esa zona, Enzo conocía los caminos. No se acercaron mucho mientras aún había luz, aunque la desesperación lo estaba matando, tenía que actuar con cautela para evitar que Tristán le haga daño a su amada. Pensar en lo que ella podía estar padeciendo lo enloquecía, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que Caroline jamás tuviera que ver a su maldito hermano y ahora estaba presa con él.

Era una suerte tener ahí a un hombre que conocía el terreno como Enzo, y a otro tan astuto como Marcel. Quizá una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo Lucien últimamente fue poner a ese hombre a su servicio. Lucien. Aunque estaba preocupado por Caroline y su hermana, aún no lograba asimilar la idea de su muerte. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir en ese barco a matar a Aurora y Caroline? Gracias al cielo que esa pareja de caballeros estuvieron cerca, sin ellos quien sabe y cumplía su propósito.

Basta ya, Lucien estaba muerto. Que si, era horrible, pero ese era el momento de los vivos y tenía que enfocarse en salvar a las dos mujeres que más amaba. Su hermana y su futura esposa. Ni por un instante recordó que de hecho ya se había casado, y con Katherine para su desgracia.

—Ya es hora —dijo Enzo cuando al fin el sol se ocultó y la noche caía—. Por aquí estaba nuestro campamento, dejemos nuestros caballos aquí. Cuando Caroline huyó cruzó estos árboles, llegó corriendo por un sendero descuidado, este daba a la parte trasera de la mansión de los De Martell. Podemos llegar por aquí, no sé si estarán vigilando, tenemos que movernos por cuidado.

—Damos por hecho que han colocado guardias vigilando el perímetro —les dijo Klaus y los demás asintieron—. Nos vamos a deshacer sin ruido de quienes encontremos. Tendrá que ser rápido.

—Y habrá guardias dentro de la casa —dijo Marcel—. ¿Cuántos pisos tiene? —le preguntó a Enzo.

—Dos, habrá varios hombres abajo.

—Si, de hecho —siguió hablando Marcel—. Ya vi como los distribuye Tristán, hizo lo mismo con las Petrova. Hombres vigilando afuera, dos abajo, uno arriba cuidando el lugar donde esté la rehén. Si vemos dos es porque quizá su hermana esté también ahí, señor —le dijo a Klaus—, sino solo estará la señora Caroline.

—Solo somos cuatro —dijo Klaus—, y ellos serán al menos unos quince. Acá lo importante será coger a Tristán. Si lo cogemos y amenazamos con matarlo, lograremos neutralizar a los otros y hacer que bajen sus armas. Es el que les va a pagar, querrán mantenerlo a salvo pero no arriesgarán su vida por él. Sé bien cómo piensa esa gente, sin ofender claro —miró a Marcel cuando dijo aquello, este solo sonrió.

—No señor, descuide. No me ofende, y yo no soy como esa gente, aunque me parece lógico que lo piense. Cuando juro lealtad a alguien soy capaz de dar mi vida, y yo he jurado lealtad a los Mikaelson de New Orleans.— Klaus esbozó una sonrisa. Perfecto, tener a alguien leal a su causa era necesario en esa situación. Sabía bien que el hombre quería ganarse su favor porque conocía de su poder, pero eso no importaba.

—Entonces vamos por Tristán —dijo Enzo—. Una vez los tengamos, desarmamos a los que podamos. Luego a buscar a Caroline y Rebekah, si es que están claro —asintieron, ahora solo quedaba coordinar qué posiciones tomarían cada uno.

—Marcel, ¿qué tan probable es que Thierry llegue aquí con los otros esta noche?

—Pues no sabría decirle, señor. Que sería muy oportuno nadie lo niega, Thierry es muy astuto, sabe que estaremos aquí y que sin duda atacaremos en la noche.

—No esperemos refuerzos —les dijo Klaus—, pero preocúpense por los de adentro, que nadie salga de la mansión.

Ya estaba todo listo, empezaron por seguir el sendero que les indicó Enzo que llevaría hacia la mansión. Avanzaron con mucho cuidado, no podían permitir que los descubran. Cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones de la mansión, vieron a un hombre vigilando ese lado de la mansión. Solo uno, perfecto. Enzo y Klaus estaban a un lado, al otro Marcel y Diego. El Mikaelson hizo una señal y Diego empezó a avanzar. El hombre se había ido a un lado para orinar, parecía bastante aburrido en realidad.

Con una rapidez que lo asombró, Diego golpeó la cabeza del hombre contra la pared, pateó su arma a un lado y le dio otro golpe más hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Los tres avanzaron, ya tenían uno menos. Enzo los condujo por detrás de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, era el único lugar por dónde podrían entrar. Mientras Marcel y Diego los cubrían, Enzo usaba una navaja para forzar la puerta y no tener que romper los vidrios, eso llamaría mucho la atención. La puerta cedió al fin, y con mucho cuidado el teniente pasó. Él adelante, Klaus al medio, Marcel y Diego cubrían la retaguardia. Suponían que Tristán estaba en el segundo piso, quizá con Caroline.

Pasaron despacio, había ruido en la sala. Al parecer estaban cerca a la chimenea, caminaron agachados y vieron a dos hombres cerca, uno tenía una escopeta y el otro una pistola. No parecían en alerta, pero si listos para cualquier eventualidad. Un tercer hombre se paró de un sofá y dijo que iría por algo de tomar a la cocina. Se miraron entre sí, primero tenían que deshacerse de este. Una vez más Diego fue el encargado de cogerlo. Se acercó, le dio un golpe con la culata de su arma, el tipo quiso reaccionar, pero Marcel ayudó desarmándolo. Lo malo es que era fuerte, al primer golpe no se derrumbó como el otro, sino que a pesar del mareo siguió luchando. Hizo falta un golpe más para hacerlo caer, y ese fue justo el problema. Cayó, e hizo ruido.

—Hey, ¿todo bien ahí compañero? —dijo uno de los de afuera. Bien, ya no podían esconderse. El enfrentamiento era inminente. Todos prepararon sus armas, la idea era ser silenciosos, pero no se iba a poder—. ¿Todo bien? —repitió.

—Anda a ver, no vaya a ser que...

—¿Y por qué no vas a ver tú? No eres mi jefe, no me mandas.

—Serás idiota, si algo sale mal el jefe...

—¿Pasa algo?— Era la voz de Tristán. Al parecer hablaba desde el segundo piso—. Muévanse, vayan a ver.

—Si señor —asintieron y fueron rápido hacia la cocina.

No hizo falta mucho para detenerlos, mientras Marcel y Diego se hacían cargo de ellos y a la sala de los DeMartell llegaba el ruido de una pelea, Enzo y Klaus se adelantaron. Cuando llegaron ya Tristán estaba a la mitad de escalera. Su cara de sorpresa al verlos fue única, tanto que hasta le hizo gracia. Eso no se lo esperaba, que hayan entrado tan fácil a su casa, que ya estuviera ahí listos para acabar con él.

—Tengo gente afuera —dijo, su voz sonaba llena de rabia mal contenida—. No saldrán de aquí con vida.

—Eres tú quien no vivirá para ver el sol —amenazó Klaus. Ambos lo apuntaba con sus armas y avanzaban despacio. Él retrocedía, tenía el arma en la mano pero no le dio tiempo de apuntarlos, estaba en la mira de los dos y cualquier movimiento en falso podría liquidarlo.

—Así que finalmente tuviste los huevos para venir a amenazarme —dijo con burla, quería ganar tiempo quizá—. Parece que no te importa nada, ni siquiera morirte. Pero te vas a joder Klaus, me matas y ya sabes lo que pasará. Directo a la horca por encubrir a un asesino en serie, por ser el autor intelectual.

—¿Qué? —dijo Enzo con sorpresa. Mierda, lo que le faltaba.

—¿No te contó tu amiguito? El gran Klaus Mikaelson siempre supo de los asesinatos de Lucien Castle. No solo eso, lo cubrió, lo incentivó. Y varias de esas víctimas le fueron de utilidad, ¿verdad Klaus? Anda, cuéntale al teniente Lorenzo.

—Quiere distraerte, no lo escuches. Está loco.— Eso Enzo lo sabía, por eso a pesar de la sorpresa no dejó de apuntar a Tristán. El hombre había retrocedido hasta estar de nuevo en el segundo piso, ellos ya estaban a mitad del camino. Quizá le entró la duda a Enzo, lo averiguaría después. Pero de momento el hombre tenía claro que la prioridad era coger vivo a ese hijo de puta.

—Klaus, Klaus —se seguía burlando el muy maldito—, ¿es que no sabes perder? Tengo a tu hermana, me tocas un solo cabello y ella se muere. ¿De verdad quieres eso?— Lo peor es que esa vez si estaba diciendo la verdad. Puede que Rebekah sufra las consecuencias de ese ataque, dudó por un instante. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Negociar? Ya tenía a Caroline, podía fingir que entregaba a Aurora con tal de salvar a su hermana.

Fue entonces que la vio, los ojos de Enzo y Klaus se desviaron a un lado y vieron que un hombre la tenía, apuntaba a Caroline con un arma en la cabeza. Las dudas se transformaron en pánico. Eso no podía estar pasando, ¿en serio Tristán sería capaz de matar a su hermana? Caroline tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, lloraba despacio, estaba asustada. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y ella contuvo el grito, aquel hombre avanzaba despacio con ella adelante como escudo humano.

—Klaus... es mentira —dijo de pronto ella—. No tiene a Rebekah, se escapó.— Al menos un alivio dentro de todo. Eso significaba que podía herir de una vez a ese maldito de Tristán, Estaba ya a punto de disparar cuando de pronto él empezó a reír.

—Mikaelson, yo no haría eso. Nada me daría más placer que matar a esta puta usada en tu delante. Caroline es mía, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Y si no la tendré yo, tú mucho menos. Bajen las armas o la mato, y estoy hablando en serio —miró a su amada. Le daba rabia e impotencia verla así, quería correr hacia ella, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla de todo. Pero Caroline lo miraba como si supiera que Tristán hablaba en serio. Si ella creía que su hermano cumpliría con matarla entonces no había razón para que él lo desafíe. Con todo el dolor del mundo bajó su arma y Enzo lo imitó. Sabía que Marcel y Diego estaban ahí ocultos esperando el momento para actuar, solo esperaba que cuando lo hicieran no fuera demasiado tarde—. Abajo —ordenó el hombre, los dos retrocedieron hasta llegar a la planta baja, Tristán hizo una señal para que el guardia que tenía a Caroline avance con ella bajando las escaleras mientras él iba detrás—. Eso hermana, pórtate bien. Y ustedes ni se muevan.

—Miserable...—dijo Enzo rabioso. Lo estaba consiguiendo, el maldito iba a lograr escapar otra vez. Quería salir de la casa junto con ella, así los guardias de afuera los cubrirían. Si eso pasaba estarían atrapados y perdidos dentro de esa mansión, no podía permitirlo. Tristán estaba parado en la puerta a punto de abrirla, ellos a un lado, Caroline y el guardia al medio de ambos bandos.

—Ya es hora —le dijo al guardia. Este asintió.

Fue solo un instante, apenas unos segundos que pudieron aprovechar. El tipo bajó el arma, y aunque aún tenía cogida a Caroline, ya estaba fuera de peligro mortal. Klaus y Enzo intercambiaron una mirada, era ahora o nunca, tenían que lanzarse al rescate. Y justo cuando iban a hacerlo, una bala sonó. Haciendo gala de una puntería de lujo, Marcel disparó directamente a la cabeza del hombre que tenía presa a Caroline. Ella lanzó un grito asustada y vio como su captor caía muerto a un lado. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, ese disparo se escucharía afuera y todos los guardias llegarían a detenerlos.

—¡Caroline! —gritó él para llamarla a su lado. Si al menos iba a correr riesgo se la llevaría como sea de ahí— ¡Ven! —ella apenas estaba reaccionando. Miró a los costados, a un lado estaban él y Enzo, al otro un muy sorprendido Tristán.

—Ven acá hermana, ven amor —le dijo despacio. Pero se sabía perdido, era obvio que Caroline jamás iría a él.

La sorpresa terminó llevándosela Klaus cuando Caroline sin dudarlo mucho corrió a abrazar a Tristán. El hombre también se sorprendió un instante, pero la estrechó fuerte, y hasta notó que sonreía. "No, no... esto no está pasando", se decía él desencajado. "Lo hace por salvarme, ella no lo haría, ella no..."

—Te amo, Tristán —le dijo de pronto. Eso fue un golpe terrible para su corazón, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Es que acaso Caroline enloqueció? Eso era imposible, no podía ni quería creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Oh amor, siempre fuiste mi favorita, tú... —se quedó con la palabra en la boca, como si no pudiera hablar más. Solo entonces se dio cuenta, cuando Tristán quiso separarse de Caroline notó que ella sostenía algo a la altura de su vientre. Lo había apuñalado y aún tenía el arma clavada en su cuerpo. Los ojos de su amor estaban llenos de lágrimas, las manos le temblaban, pero aún así fue capaz de hacerlo—. No... —lo escucharon decir. Entonces Caroline sacó rápidamente la daga del cuerpo de su hermano y lo dejó caer al piso mientras empezaba a desangrarse. Eso tuvo que habérselo enseñado Kol, fue una puñalada mortal, directo en las entrañas.

—Te odio —dijo ella entre lágrimas, pero aún así su voz sonaba llena de rencor—. Púdrete en el infierno, miserable.

Tristán no era capaz de decir nada, Caroline había removido la daga en su vientre, asegurándose de que no sobreviva a eso. Klaus al fin pudo reaccionar y corrió donde ella, Caroline no se movía, tenía la daga ensangrentada en la mano, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, ella miraba atentamente a los ojos de su hermano, miraba como al fin moría el hombre que la atormentó toda su vida.

Lo último que Tristán De Martell vio fue a su hermana asesina en los brazos del hombre que odiaba. Klaus tuvo razón, no vivió para ver el sol.


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

Estaba paralizada. Lo hizo, al fin lo hizo. ¿Cómo fue capaz? ¿De dónde salió ese valor? No entendía, no podía creérselo. Pero Tristán estaba al frente y ella no reaccionaba. Tristán estaba muerto, ella lo mató. Fue hasta Washington con ese propósito, segura de que la única forma de acabar con toda esa pesadilla era con él muerto, pero en realidad nunca estuvo segura de poder lograrlo. Llevó la daga y nunca pensó que la usaría, en realidad cuando volvió a ver su hermano toda su seguridad se transformó en cobardía, no podía hacerlo, no podía más que ser de nuevo esa niña indefensa que lloraba a escondidas.

Pero cuando se armó todo ese alboroto abajo Caroline escondió la daga de Kol entre su ropa, justo a tiempo para que aquel hombre la sacara apuntándola con el arma. Vio a Klaus y Enzo, escuchó las amenazas de Tristán. Una vez más entró en pánico y tuvo la seguridad de que iban a matarla, que en serio cumpliría sus amenazas y esa sería la última vez que viera a Klaus.

Lo demás pasó todo muy rápido, un hombre mató al que la sostenía y por un instante fue libre. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era correr donde Klaus, abrazarlo y esconderse detrás de él, llorar sin parar, que la protegiera del monstruo. Pero ella tenía una daga en la ropa, sabía bien que la única que podía acabar con el demonio era ella misma. Así que venció todos sus miedos y corrió donde Tristán para mentirle una vez más, como siempre, jurándole amor.

Ya no podía detenerse, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sacar valor. "Kol, mi amor ayúdame... Ayúdame..." se dijo mientras Tristán la abrazaba y ella sacaba la daga de su ropa.

Solo cuando lo vio caer al suelo ensangrentado y herido mortalmente sintió que todo al fin acababa. Cuando notó su sorpresa, su terror al saberse perdido, al ver que la persona que siempre dijo amar más era quien acababa con su vida; Caroline ya no pudo contenerse más. Por años se guardó esas palabras, jamás se atrevió a pronunciarlas ni cuando estuvo lejos de él. Que lo odiaba y esperaba se pudra en el infierno. Al decirlas se sintió libre por primera vez, sintió tanto alivio que no sabía si seguir llorando o reír.

Y ahora Tristán estaba frente a ella, muerto, con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo que poco a poco empezaba a crecer. "Lo mataste, mira lo que has hecho. Eres una asesina, peor todavía... fratricida. Te vas a ir al infierno, tú vas a arder al lado de él... asesina, asesina..." se decía sin parar. La daga ensangrentada se le cayó y ese ruido despertó a todos los que estaban ahí, que no podían ni reaccionar después de aquello.

—Caroline... —escuchó la voz de Klaus, tenía que reaccionar y enfrentar lo que hizo, pero no podía ni quería hacerlo. Su vista no se despegaba del cuerpo de Tristán, de sus ojos que la miraban sin vida.

—Lo maté... —dijo al fin.

—Todo va a estar bien, todo...

—Soy una asesina... —dijo despacio mientras una vez más las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas— ¡Soy una asesina! —gritó desesperada. Klaus la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó fuerte, ella empezó a llorar sin lograr controlarse, no creía poder hacerlo, acababa de cometer un crimen. Ese maldito la obligó a hacer eso, la convirtió en una asesina.

—No amor, no. Está bien, ya se acabó, él se fue. Tú estás bien, nadie te hará daño.

—Yo... yo... ¡Iré a prisión!— Lloraba apretando su cabeza en su pecho. Era una asesina, una criminal. Mató a su hermano, merecía la cárcel, merecía algo peor que eso.

—No, tú no irás a ningún lado. Diré que fui yo en defensa propia.— Escucharlo decir eso no la consoló para nada. No era justo que Klaus asuma sus pecados, que pague por su asesinato. Tristán era poderoso en Washington, no lo dejarían salir de ahí fácil, la justicia lo metería a prisión por asesinato. No, eso no podía permitirlo. Si alguien tenía que pagar era ella.

—¡Escuchen! —advirtió el hombre que le disparó a su guardia, luego sabría que se llamaba Marcel. De reojo vio que Enzo se asomaba a la ventana, todos retrocedieron y sacaron sus armas otra vez, Klaus la puso detrás de él para protegerla con su cuerpo. Cierto, los guardias de Tristán aún estaban allá afuera y no podrían con todos. Se escucharon algunos disparos y el galopar de varios caballos, ¿qué podía estar pasando allá afuera?

—Es Damon —dijo Enzo. De inmediato los hombres se calmaron.

—Los refuerzos llegaron después de todo —dijo el tal Marcel. Al menos estaban a salvo de la muerte, por ahora.

* * *

A Damon no le quedó de otra que ayudar, era su movimiento arriesgado. Después de todo Katherine tuvo razón, no se podía confiar en ese maldito demente de Tristán, ya lo había arruinado todo. Primero, dejó a los tipos más incompetentes al cuidado de Rebekah y el plan que tenían de rescate se fue al demonio. Se suponía que él estaría ese mismo día listo para rescatar a la chica y así poder asegurarse el matrimonio con ella, pero resultaba que ya había sido rescatada.

Lo supo cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación donde se estaba quedando esos días y un muchacho le alcanzó una nota. La persona que le escribió se identificó como Thierry, dijo que estaba bajo el servicio de Klaus y había entrado a escondidas a la ciudad junto con otros hombres.

La sorpresa que le dio Thierry fue que esa mañana vieron a la chica y a un tal Matt Donovan tratando de escapar de la ciudad sin éxito, pues dos hombres los perseguían. Ellos se hicieron cargo de acabar con ese par y poner a salvo a los dos. Thierry se quedaría con ellos pues no era seguro hasta que acaben con Tristán, estarían escondidos en un hotel del centro.

Damon estaba furioso, eso no podía creerlo. Aquel miserable de Donovan rescató a su trofeo, le arruinó todos los planes. Ah, y lo peor no era eso, sino que el loco de Tristán probablemente tenía a Caroline. Ya no había más que hacer, solo sacarlo del camino, estaba echando todos los planes a la basura. Reunió a varios soldados haciendo uso de su poder como teniente coronel, lo junto con los hombres de Klaus y juntos fueron al caer la noche hacia la mansión De Martell. Al menos esperaba así ganarse el favor de Klaus, no podía permitir que esa poca cosa de Donovan le quite a la chica.

Ellos eran mayoría, así que no costó mucho deshacerse de los tipos que Tristán contrató para rodear la mansión, y si en caso había más lo más probable es que hayan huido. Cuando ya todo fue seguro, quienes estaban dentro de la casa salieron al fin. Y ya que no vio a Tristán por ahí solo le quedó esperar que estuviera bien muerto, puede que Klaus lo haya hecho. En fin, ya era hora, el tipo al menos sirvió un poco para los planes.

Lo primero que hizo Damon fue acercarse a ellos esperando las novedades, Klaus tenía entre sus brazos a Caroline quien lloraba despacio y no se despegaba de él. Lo que daría por ver la cara de esa mujercita cuando sepa que Klaus ya estaba casado con Kath.

—Damon —le dijo apenas estuvo frente a él—, gracias, has sido muy oportuno.

—No te preocupes, ¿están todos bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

—No, tranquilo. Yo me encargo. ¿Qué sabes de Rebekah?

—Está a salvo, no te preocupes —soltó un suspiro de alivio, las cosas le habían salido bien al Mikaelson finalmente.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—No —dijo intentando contener su rabia—, fue ese chico, Matt Donovan. Ahora mismo ese tal Thierry los cuida.

—Gracias al cielo —dijo ahora ya más aliviado.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Dónde está ese hombre? —dijo en referencia a Tristán.

—Muerto.— No entró en detalles, tampoco es que lo quisiera. Le alegraba claro, pero había otro asunto, y quizá otra oportunidad de ganarse su favor y a su hermana.

—Klaus, sabes que ese hombre no era un tipo cualquiera. La policía vendrá, querrá explicaciones. Probablemente haya un juicio.— Él solo asintió, claramente ya lo había considerado.

—Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar los cargos.

—No tienes porqué. Haré todo más fácil, soy un teniendo coronel y tengo un cargo en el gobierno. Me encargaré que esto se lleve con toda discreción y sea provechoso para tu familia.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras empezaba a dar unos pasos con Caroline. Si, lo mejor era irse de una vez de ese maldito lugar.

—Enzo —escucharon hablar a Caroline de pronto, Klaus se detuvo y el teniente corrió al lado de su amiga.

—Si Care, dime. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Aurora está en New York con mi hijo, Josh y Aiden. Por favor, ¿puedes ir por ellos?

—Claro que si, parto mañana a primera hora.— La mujer asintió. Todos siguieron el camino hacia la salida. Lo peor ya había pasado, pero Damon sabía que enfrentar a la justicia sería otro asunto delicado.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Klaus fue ir a ese hotel donde estaba su hermana a salvo al lado de Matt. Habían mandado a comprarle un vestido que pudiera usar, porque ni bien se sacó el que tuvo puesto durante todo su secuestro pidió que lo quemen, que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Claro que Thierry no obedeció, lo guardó y dijo que quizá sirva de prueba. Rebekah casi no durmió esa noche, tuvo pesadillas y varias veces, aunque se podía considerar impropio, Matt encontró a consolarla. Lo importante es que ella estaba a salvo y podría volver con su familia pronto.

Fue una suerte que encontraran a Thierry. Luego de escapar de ese edificio, Matt la llevó a una posada. No tenía dinero para pagar dos habitaciones, así que se acomodó en el piso, aunque la verdad de lo nerviosa que estaba ella apenas pudo dormir. La prioridad era salir de la ciudad, así que tenían que apresurarse. Era un poco difícil con Rebekah luciendo así, la ropa era fina pero estaba en pésimas condiciones, llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Y lo hicieron, pronto, cuando ya habían acordado un viaje en carreta, dos hombres empezaron a seguirlos.

Ellos estaban cerca de la entrada este de la ciudad así que se lanzaron a la carrera para escapar. Se sabían perdidos, cuando varios hombres los rodearon y rescataron. En un principio pensaron que eran policías, pero pronto Rebekah reconoció a uno de ellos, era un guardia de Klaus que siempre estaba cerca de la mansión. El que los lideraba, un tal Thierry, les dijo que Klaus estaba por rescatar a Caroline, que mientras había que ocultarse.

No sabían si estaban del todo a salvo o no, esa era la ciudad de Tristán. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron y Klaus entró. Rebekah se puso de pie y casi al mismo tiempo corrieron al encuentro del otro. Klaus la abrazó fuerte y ella lloró desconsolada en los brazos de su hermano, tomó buen rato que ella se calmara. El hombre fue hasta la mansión De Martell pensando que Rebekah podía estar ahí también, pero cuando se dio cuenta que había supuesto mal empezó a temer por su vida.

Todo ese tiempo tuvo miedo por ella, se torturaba pensando en lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo, en lo mal que pudieron tratarla, en ajustar cuentas con ese maldito de Tristán. Ahora ella estaba bien y a salvo, al fin podía respirar tranquilo porque todos esos días fueron una tortura.

Cuando al fin Rebekah logró dejar de llorar, fue a abrazar a su cuñada. No entendía qué hacía ella ahí, pero la miró asustada. Tenía el rostro marcado por suciedad y lágrimas, Matt hasta reconoció gotas de sangre en su ropa. Caroline también estaba muy nerviosa, pero aún así fue capaz de decir que ella regresó a Washington voluntariamente para que Tristán la suelte, que regresó a sacrificarse por ella. Al oír eso Rebekah lloró aún más, las dos lloraban juntas. Klaus mandó a preparar una infusión calmante para ellas, era bastante obvio que ninguna de las dos podría dormir esa noche, quizá nadie podría.

Pasada la conmoción, Klaus despidió a todos. Ese tal Marcel y sus hombres salieron, a ellos les tocaba vigilar afuera, Enzo fue a pedir otra habitación para él, y Damon dijo que iría a ver cómo arreglar "el tema penal". Ahora Matt dudaba si irse o no, las chicas estaban en la habitación cambiándose, él sentía que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Estaba ya por salir a la habitación que tenía, cuando Klaus le cerró el paso y le dio un fuerte abrazo, algo bastante fraternal.

—Gracias —le dijo conmovido—. Gracias Matt, sin ti jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo a rescatar a Caroline y Rebekah seguiría secuestrada. Tú arriesgaste todo por salvarla.

—Era lo que tenía que hacer —contestó él—. Tenía que ayudar, y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Rebekah.

—Matt —dijo posando sus manos en los hombros del joven pianista—, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, puedes pedirla ahora. De verdad, lo que sea. Gracias a ti las dos mujeres de mi vida están vivas, te debo más de lo que te imaginas. Cualquier cosa que quieras yo la haré.— Sin querer le entraron nervios al escuchar eso. "Cualquier cosa". Rebekah no era eso, pero alcanzar su mano era algo bastante difícil. Sabía lo que quería pedirle, pero se preguntaba si quizá no sería un atrevimiento totalmente fuera de lugar o si Klaus no lo tomaría nada bien. "Vamos Matt, esta es la oportunidad. Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? Tú la amas, atrévete", se dijo mientras intentaba tomar valor para hacer ese pedido.

—Hay algo...

—Claro, lo que sea. Dímelo.

—Klaus yo... disculpe que se lo diga así y en estas circunstancias. Espero no lo tome a mal, pero lo que yo quiero en verdad es... es casarme con Rebekah.— La sorpresa se vio reflejada en los ojos del Mikaelson. Lentamente apartó sus manos de él y su expresión se hizo más severa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédulo.

— Yo la amo, siempre lo he hecho. Desde que volví a verla en Mystic Falls que Rebekah no sale de mi corazón. Y siempre supe que era un imposible, que no podría aspirar jamás a pedir la mano de una dama como ella, que era muy poca cosa para una Mikaelson. Le juro que jamás intenté pasarme con ella, siempre he sido respetuoso y he valorado la amistad que ella y su familia me brindaban. Pero vine a New Orleans con ese propósito, ser alguien. Ser famoso, tener una fortuna considerable, poder pedir la mano se Rebekah sin sentir que estaba cometiendo una ofensa a su apellido. Y ahora sé que quizá sea también una ofensa lo que estoy pidiendo, pero es todo lo que deseo en el mundo. Quiero casarme con Rebekah porque la amo y le juro que la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.— Una vez empezó a hablar ya no pudo detenerse. El corazón le latía acelerado mientras confesaba todo lo que sentía. Klaus lo quedó mirando en silencio todo ese tiempo, no sabía si quizá él lo entendía o si iba a mandarlo al demonio, pero ya estaba hecho. Lo dijo todo.

—Primero hablaré con ella.

—¿Cómo?— Cuando escuchó eso sintió que temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso eso era un sí? Era tan irreal que no podía creerlo.

—Si ella está de acuerdo, podrán comprometerse —dijo para aclarar sus dudas—. Bienvenido a la familia.— Fue lo último que dijo antes de sonreír y palmear su hombro nuevamente.

* * *

Había muchos asuntos tediosos que resolver, tal como dijo Damon. La muerte, o mejor dicho, el asesinato de Tristán De Martell no pasó desapercibido. La policía estuvo en la mansión, se levantó el cuerpo y se ordenó un entierro simple. Caroline había sido desheredada y solo Aurora tenía derecho a todo lo que le pertenecía a la familia después de la muerte de su hermano, pero ella aún no estaba en la ciudad. Aunque era un hombre importante, se dispuso un entierro discreto en el cementerio local, ya luego se vería si lo llevaban a la cripta familiar, eso lo dispondría Aurora ni bien llegara.

El tema más duro era el asesinato. Aunque Klaus intentó cargar con la culpa, Caroline no lo permitió. Pidió ser la primera en declarar y dijo toda su verdad. Que Tristán secuestró a su cuñada y que ella fue a intentar convencerlo que la libere. Se ahorró los detalles sobre las cosas terribles que vivió todos esos años en esa mansión, sabía que tarde o temprano esas cosas se filtrarían a la prensa y no quería más escándalo. Su versión fue que cuando quiso apelar a la bondad de su hermano, este la secuestró también y amenazó con matarla cuando fueron a rescatarla.

En verdad Tristán iba a matarla, ya la había golpeado, era capaz de todo. Por eso en defensa propia lo mató. El abogado quiso decir que fue un accidente, pero Caroline no fue capaz de decir porqué tenía una daga escondida y que no fue su intención. Por la forma en que lo apuñaló quedaba bastante claro que fue una herida hecha con toda intención.

Durante todo ese día de interrogatorios Damon movió sus contactos para que no procesen a Caroline ni a Klaus, que todo se vea como movimientos desesperados por salvar a Rebekah, después de todo el secuestro si fue real. Habían pruebas desde New Orleans, hasta atraparon a uno de los que mantuvo presa a la Mikaelson. Aún así las autoridades no cedían, eso fue claramente un asesinato, un fratricidio.

—Van a procesarla —le dijo Damon a Klaus mientras este intentaba calmarse—. No le creen, todos en Washington saben que Tristán la echó por casarse con Kol. Creen que ella lo mató por venganza, que aprovechó la primera oportunidad.

—No puedo permitir eso, no dejaré que la encarcelen. No Damon, ¿con quién debemos hablar? Tengo que hacer algo, no los dejaré hacerle daño.

—Quizá podamos luchar para que lleve el proceso en libertad hasta el juicio, pero...—No había muchas defensas que pudieran usar. Caroline había confesado, y sería cuestión de tiempo para que le saquen la verdad completa.

—¿Estás seguro que no puedes hacer nada más?

—Haré un último intento —le dijo Damon y él asintió. Porque si eso no se podía, cogería a Caroline y se marcharía para siempre con ella, la escondería, la enviaría lejos, lo que sea. Pero no iba a permitir que vaya a prisión.

Después de hablar con Damon fue a encontrarse con ella. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la delegación en completo silencio. Al menos ya no se veía tan destruida como la noche del asesinato, esa vez parecía tan asustada por sus actos que pensó nunca iba a poder superarlo. "No lo ha hecho", se dijo mientras se acercaba. Caroline seguía llamándose asesina a sí misma, no dejaba de hacerlo. Estaba seguro que aceptaría cualquier castigo que le diera la ley, la culpa la estaba carcomiendo. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, ya para esas alturas a todos les quedaba claro que entre él y su cuñaba había algo, si hasta Enzo los había visto abrazados y lo escuchó decirle "amor".

Puede que nadie quisiera hablar de eso cuando la situación era delicada. Caroline apoyó despacio la cabeza en su pecho, casi no había hablado con él ni con nadie, estaba muy silenciosa y pensativa. No quería que se sienta así, que no se culpe por lo que hizo. Klaus hubiera querido ahorrarle aquello, hubiera querido matar él mismo a Tristán, pero Caroline lo hizo bien. Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, no era un asesinato, era justicia.

—Señor —Marcel se había acercado, despacio ambos se separaron—, lamento interrumpirlo, un hombre lo busca.

—¿Un hombre?

—Un militar, señor.— Klaus asintió. Le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.

—Cuida a la señora.— Fue su única orden. Marcel asintió y se quedó parado no muy lejos de Caroline. Ahora él iría a ver qué pasaba.

Al final del pasillo lo esperaba Thierry, quien lo guió hasta una oficina de la delegación donde lo esperaba ese "militar". Cuando abrió la puerta y entró, vio a un hombre que debía de estar a mitad de los treinta. Lucía un impecable uniforma militar, varias medallas y el distintivo de General de Brigada. El hombre se giró y lo reconoció pronto, había pasado tiempo pero no podía olvidarlo

—Klaus Mikaelson, qué gusto volver a verlo.

—General Saltzman —se acercó y ambos estrecharon las manos—, no imaginé verlo por acá, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo.

—El teniente Enzo me escribió hace poco, no tuve oportunidad de leer su carta hasta ayer, he estado muy ocupado y viajando constantemente. Me hubiera gustado saber antes que necesitaban mi ayuda.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A ese hombre, Tristán De Martell. Verá, yo lo conocí en ese tiempo cuando teníamos el campamento no muy lejos de aquí. Vi como entró hecho una fiera a amenazar de muerte a Kol, después como intentó perseguirlo diciendo que secuestró a su hermana. Conocí muy bien a la pareja, Caroline es una buena mujer, y su hermano Kol fue uno de mis mejores hombres. Me entristece mucho saber por lo que están pasando. Pero todo tiene una solución, de eso no se preocupe.

—¿Usted...?

—Si señor, ya me puse al tanto de toda la situación. De las amenazas, el secuestro de su hermana, que la inocente de Caroline tuvo que apuñalar al tipo. Si me preguntan, diría que bien hecho, el muy miserable se lo merecía. Pero la pobre es un alma pura que no aguanta este tipo de cosas, no es justo que además de la tortura de su conciencia tenga que pasar por un juicio. Yo me encargaré.

—¿Usted puede hacer eso?

—Por supuesto, solo bastará una orden. Tristán De Martell era un monstruo, no conforme con torturar a sus hermanas, tiene una larga lista de crímenes por los que no fue juzgado. Eso sin contar que Caroline es viuda de un héroe de guerra, no puedo permitir que la lastimen. Así que hablaré ahora mismo con el delegado. Este proceso se acaba, aquí no hay nadie a quien juzgar. Tristán murió por accidente en medio del rescate, fin de la situación.— Después de unos segundos de incredulidad, Klaus terminó sonriendo, y el general imitó el gesto.

—Muchas gracias general, mi familia quedará eternamente agradecida con usted.

—No es necesario. Hago lo que es mi deber, y prometí nunca dejar desamparada a la viuda del teniente coronel Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

Todo el alboroto se resolvió en una hora. Cuando el conocido General de Brigada Alaric Saltzman, al que además se le consideraba un héroe de guerra, tenía medallas de honor y era alto funcionario del gobierno; ordenó que se suspendieran las investigaciones y que se sentara en acta que Tristán murió en un accidente, los policías estuvieron absortos. Pero no hubo más que decir, la orden ya estaba dada y venía desde arriba, ellos no podía hacer mucho para oponerse.

Era un alivio para todos que Caroline saliera limpia de toda esa situación, al menos legalmente. Porque en lo personal, se seguía sintiendo culpable y devastada. Klaus entendía que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas y entender que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, odiaba verla triste.

Pronto regresó Enzo acompañado de Aurora, su sobrino y la pareja de caballeros. Aurora apenas podía creerse todo lo que pasó, no salía de su asombro. Abrazó fuerte a su hermana y la consoló, prometió que estaría a su lado ayudándola a cuidar al bebé hasta que se sienta mejor. Y eso parecía que iba a tardar, Caroline aún seguía diciendo entre lágrimas que era una asesina.

—Ya basta de eso, Care —le dijo su hermana—. Hiciste bien, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Siempre quise hacerlo, pero tu tuviste el valor de tomar la justicia por mi también. No has hecho nada malo, él se lo merecía —convencer a Caroline de eso sería difícil, pero al menos ya parecía considerarlo. Necesitaba tiempo y reposo, nada más.

Con la muerte de Tristán, la única heredera de toda la fortuna de los De Martell y propiedades acabó siendo Aurora. Ella dejó muy claro que no quería todo, que eso era injusto. Así que una vez se terminara el inventario y se hiciera todo el traspase de bienes, le daría la mitad de su fortuna a Caroline y a su sobrino, además que la dejaría a ella encargada de la administración de todo, Aurora no tenía intención de quedarse a vivir en Washington y menos en Estados Unidos. Ya se le había metido el bicho de la curiosidad y sea como sea se iría junto a Josh y Aiden a recorrer Sudamérica.

Habían pasado varios días después de aquellos terribles sucesos y todo ya parecía encaminado. Se estaban quedando en una de las propiedades de la familia De Martell dentro de la ciudad, y al menos Aurora tenía que permanecer ahí hasta que reciba su herencia. Por su lado, los Mikaelson tenían ya que volver a New Orleans. Se suponía que también Caroline iría con ellos, pero le pidió quedarse con Aurora y su hijo un tiempo ahí. No quería volver aún, necesita despejarse, descansar, olvidar todo lo malo que le pasó.

—Por favor, entiéndeme —le rogaba ella—. No he dejado de amarte, jamás lo haría. Pero es que necesito apartarme al menos un tiempo, unas semanas. Quiero volver a ser la misma de antes, ya no quiero culparme.

—Entonces me quedo a tu lado —le dijo él muy firme, acababa de recuperarla y no quería apartarse de ella otra vez.

—No Klaus, tú familia te necesita. Mejor dicho, nuestra familia te necesita. Tienes que volver a solucionar algunas cosas, ¿verdad? Rebekah también necesita volver, esta ciudad le trae malos recuerdos, es mejor que se recupere de su secuestro en casa. Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo. Te escribiré cuando esté en camino.

—Y yo voy a esperarte con ansias cada día —dijo dándole un beso. Entendía que ella necesitaba descansar, y aún habían muchos asuntos engorrosos que solucionar en New Orleans, como la muerte de Lucien y su matrimonio con Katherine, por ejemplo.

—No debes preocuparte, Enzo se quedará a cuidar de nosotras. Estaremos bien.

—Confío en ti.— Nuevamente se besaron. Era una breve despedida, un simple hasta luego.

Al día siguiente los Mikaelson, junto a Marcel y sus hombres, emprendieron el camino de retorno a New Orleans. Pensar que pasaría varias semanas lejos de ella lo entristecía, pero quería alistar todo para su retorno, quería que al llegar ya pudieran comprometerse y ser felices como soñaron. Y aunque en el camino lamentó mucho que Caroline no lo acompañara, al llegar se daría con una terrible sorpresa que cambiaría todo. Mejor que ella no estuviera presente.


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

Durante el camino a New Orleans estuvo pensando en todo lo que haría paso a paso para solucionar los problemas que quedaron pendientes, así cuando Caroline volviera estaría todo listo para anunciar su compromiso y tener la vida que planearon.

Lo primero sería solucionar el tema de Lucien, con su muerte en medio de un intento de asesinato a las hermanas De Martell iba a quedar confirmado que él fue el asesino serial. Pero además, antes de morir Tristán le dijo a Enzo que él lo supo todo ese tiempo. Puede que le haya creído, puede que no, pero ya la duda estaba echada. Además Tristán amenazó diciendo que si él moría las pruebas serían reveladas, y sin un Lucien vivo que declare a su favor esas pruebas podrían hundirlo.

Luego estaba el tema del matrimonio con Katherine. No comentó eso con Caroline, no quería ponerla peor de lo que ya estaba con toda esa situación de sentirse una asesina, solucionaría el asunto y se lo contaría cuando una vez más sea un hombre soltero. Total, jamás la había tocado ni pensaba hacerlo. Armó esa boda en la iglesia con un actor que contrató en secreto, el tipo hizo bien su papel de sacerdote, logró engañar a todos.

El tema legal ya se solucionaría, no creía que Kath hiciera tanto problema. O puede que si, total esa era una interesada, no le convenía separarse de él. Quizá quiera una compensación, o parte de sus bienes. En fin, eso también tendría que tratarlo con calma.

Regresar a su ciudad después de tanta tensión en Washington fue todo un alivio, daba una sensación de normalidad. Lo que en verdad quería era tomarse un baño, dormir mucho y despertar como nuevo, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa. Mientras se iba acercando a la mansión, vio a Elijah en la puerta, detrás de él iban las tres Petrova. Ni bien él y Rebekah se vieron, corrieron al encuentro del otro y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. Ella no pudo evitar llorar, él le acariciaba los cabellos y le besaba la frente repetidas veces.

Durante esos días vivieron con la angustia, esperando que la noticia sea real y no una trampa, que Klaus logre traer a su hermana a salvo. Luego, Rebekah abrazó a las tres hermanas Petrova, quienes aparentaban estar felices de su retorno. De ellas podría creerle a Elena, quizá a Tatia. Y la hermana a la que no le creía nada eso de estar afligida era justo con quien se había casado, qué desgracia la suya.

Estuvieron en la sala buen rato, hasta Henry y algunas personas de la servidumbre no se contuvieron y abrazaron emocionados a Rebekah. Hubo un brindis por su retorno, no podían negar la felicidad. Después de comer algo y conversar acerca de lo sucedido, su hermana se retiró a descansar y las Petrova hicieron lo mismo. Klaus estaba decidido a descansar, cuando su hermano lo detuvo y dijo que tenían que hablar de un tema delicado en el despacho. Suponía que era sobre la muerte de Lucien, no se le ocurría otra cosa. Le hubiera gustado dejar ese tema para después, pero Elijah insistía en la urgencia.

—He querido decírtelo desde que llegaste, pero con todo esto de la celebración por el retorno de Rebekah preferí esperar a que estuviéramos a solas. Igual ella se va a enterar, en realidad todo New Orleans ya lo sabe, es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿De qué cosa estás hablando?

—Tu buen amigo Lucien murió, bueno, eso ya lo sabes. Pero antes de irse dejó un interesante regalo.— Elijah abrió un cajón y le entregó un periódico con fecha de hace tres días. En la portada aparecía la foto de Lucien y también la suya. Algo que lo enojó más fue que había una foto de un evento social donde estaban todos los Mikaelson hace poco, pero la habían recortado hasta colocar solo a él y a Caroline. El titular decía: EL ASESINO SE CONFIESA. GRAN ESCÁNDALO EN LA FAMILIA REAL DE NEW ORLEANS. Klaus entrecerró los ojos y trató de serenarse, sentía que sus manos temblaban, eso no podía estar pasando.

—¿Qué rayos significa esto?

—Lucien mandó una carta a todos los periódicos que ellos se han encargado de reproducir con lujo de detalles. Deberías leerla.—Claro que lo iba a hacer, pero tenía temor. ¿Qué había hecho ese desgraciado? Murió, pero se encargó de armar todo un escándalo como despedida al parecer. No esperó más, abrió el periódico y se preparó para leer las últimas palabras de quien fuera su amigo hasta hace pocas semanas.

 _Estimados habitantes de New Orleans y público en general,_

 _Si esta carta ha llegado a los periódicos es porque estoy muerto. Así lo dispuse antes de partir a mi última misión. No sé si cumpliré mi objetivo, eso tampoco es algo muy importante. He aceptado mi destino hace mucho, y como un gran hombre dijo hace cientos de años en la antigua Roma, quién ha sabido vivir debe saber también morir. Yo elegí morir haciendo lo que más he disfrutado toda mi vida, y eso es asesinar._

 _Por si no me conoces, o quizá no me recuerdas (lo entiendo, la memoria es traicionera), soy el asesino serial de New Orleans, o como me conocieron un tiempo "El asesino de la sonrisa", o "El monstruo de la sonrisa" (ese ese mi favorito). Como ya no tiene caso ocultar mi identidad, diré que soy Lucien Castle, el asesino real. No es una broma, y podrán constatarlo después._

 _Luego de mi último asesinato por placer en un pueblito de Virginia, un soldadito de plomo que responde al nombre de Teniente Lorenzo McMichaels decidió encontrar al asesino, y pues ya tiene todas las pruebas en mi contra. Lástima, pequeño amigo, que no hayas logrado atraparme. Pero hiciste bien chico. Si, fui yo, tienes toda la razón._

 _En fin, volvamos a lo principal. Como Lucien Castle no fui un tipo memorable que digamos. Era solo un hombre sin mucha fortuna que vivía bajo la sombra del gran Klaus Mikaelson y su familia, administrando sus propiedades, presentándose en fiestas y eventos, disfrutando las pocas cosas buenas que me dio la vida. Como "el monstruo de la sonrisa" sin embargo, fui fabuloso. Vamos, tengo derecho a creerme, ustedes lo saben. No tienen idea el placer que me daba escuchar hablaban de mí en los té de la tarde o en las reuniones, como seguían rigurosamente con el toque de queda pues no sabían quién podría ser la próxima víctima._

 _Pudo ser cualquiera en realidad, no tenía especiales preferencias, solo ver morir a alguien, sentir ese miedo de saber que su vida se acababa, y finalmente dibujarles mi marca personal en la cara. Eso era todo, y espero pasar a la historia, espero que de acá a muchos años la gente hable de mi, del maldito monstruo que mató sin piedad en las sombras. Pensarán quizá que mi maldita alma en pena acecha en las calles oscuras de New Orleans esperando incautos para arrastrar al infierno. Ojalá eso fuera verdad, disfrutaría mucho seguir jodiendo a la gente del otro lado._

 _Deben pensar que soy un creído, y bueno, lo acepto. Es que como asesino fui memorable, icónico, el mejor. Pero como dije en un inicio, supe morir y ahora sé también morir. Ahora hablemos de otra cosa importante, y el motivo que me llevó a tomar la decisión de morir de una vez. No tenía sentido seguir con una vida que poco a poco se iba tornar patética y aburrida, estable y honorable._

 _Como saben, siempre he sido fiel amigo y servidor de la familia Mikaelson, especialmente de Niklaus. No siento afecto por nadie, en realidad los considero a todos bastante patéticos. Pero en Klaus Mikaelson encontré a un amigo de verdad hecho a mi medida, alguien que me escuchaba, me entendía y con quien disfrutaba pasar el rato. Tanto lo quise que incluso maté por él. ¡Para ahí chico! Sé lo que están pensando. ¿El gran Klaus sabía que yo era el asesino serial que todos temían? Lo ignoro. Quizá una parte de él siempre lo supo y tuvo temor de aceptarlo. Quizá empezó a sospechar cuando gente cercana a él murió. No importa, yo nunca se lo dije. Maté por él para facilitarle la vida, me jodía mucho que la gente le ponga trabas, que lo juzgue, que no lo dejen ser. Y entonces los desaparecía, camuflaba esas muertes con otras, así nadie sospecharía._

 _Pero hace un tiempo todo cambió. Una mujer llegó a su vida, una mujer que nunca lo entendió y que pretendió ver en él a un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, cuando mi gran amigo nunca fue eso que ella deseaba. Él no es un hombre perfecto, es un ser humano con defectos como todos. Pero esa maldita mujer quería que él sea su hombre ideal, y el pobre cayó enamorado de esa infeliz. Por lo tanto, decidió convertirse en su héroe y dejar atrás todo lo que a ella le parecía odioso, incluyéndome._

 _Ella me odia, y quizá lo siga haciendo el resto de sus días. Y porque ella me odiaba, Klaus decidió poner distancia entre nosotros. ¿Y a que no saben quién es? Sé que les encanta el chisme, por eso les voy a contar TODO. La mujer en cuestión es Caroline Mikaelson... ¡SI SEÑORES! ¡SU CUÑADA! ¡LA ESPOSA DEL DIFUNTO KOL! Imaginen. Les daré unos segundos para que se escandalicen, tienen todo el derecho._

 _Pues que la verdad no sabría decirles cómo empezó este idilio tan anormal, imaginen, enamorarse de la viuda de tu hermano. No entiendo estas cosas, tampoco es que me importe mucho. Pero miren qué buen amigo era yo que hasta maté a la amante de Klaus, la conocida Genevieve Levesque (la putita pelirroja, quizá la vieron por ahí). Solo quería que mi amigo tenga un romance en paz con la cuñada embarazada (acá entiendo menos el amor. Embarazada Klaus, ¿en serio?). La maté, ella fue mi última víctima. Quería que la chica esta los deje en paz, porque para variar la zorrilla quería chantajear a Klaus diciendo que les contaría a todos que era amante de Caroline._

 _Aquí dije PARA AHÍ ZORRA, porque el placer de informar el chisme era todo mío, no te permito que me quites el mérito. Así que la saqué del camino, quizá ahí Klaus empezó a sospechar de mí en serio. Hasta le dije otra de mis frases icónicas. Ojalá esto salga en libros de historia, porque la verdad me quedó genial. MUERTA LA PERRA, MUERTA LA RABIA._

 _En fin, dejemos el tema de la muerta, vamos a la viva. Como les decía, mis estimados (es un decir, los odio a todos), esa Caroline se empeñó en hacer de Klaus un hombre de bien. Y lo logró. Yo sé que como amigo debería alegrarme de su felicidad y de que haya logrado ser una excelente persona, pero el efecto fue el contrario._

 _Klaus y su amistad eran, aparte de los asesinatos, lo único que me ataban a este mundo. Ya no tenía sentido continuar sabiendo que no tenía en quien apoyarme, que había perdido a la única persona que me importaba por culpa de una perra moralista. Así que antes de volverme un hombre normal y aburrido, decidí morir en mi ley._

 _No sé qué será de mi, solo sé que moriré de una forma u otra. Klaus envió en un viaje a su amor Caroline junto a la hermana de esta, Aurora (no les contaré el chisme, eso ya les toca a ustedes), y yo decidí seguirlos entrando a escondidas a ese barco. Planeo matar a Aurora, no sé si tendré éxito, tampoco es muy importante._

 _Se preguntarán, ¿por qué a la hermana de la mujer que arruinó mi vida y no a ella misma? ¡PERO ES QUE SOY EL MEJOR AMIGO DEL MUNDO! Si mato a la perra moralista de Caroline, Klaus sufriría mucho, y yo no le deseo ese mal. Pero si quiero que ella sufra, así que para mi será muy satisfactorio saber que llorará siempre la muerte de su hermana, que será POR SU CULPA._

 _Ciudadanos de New Orleans, he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Reciban mi más sincera confesión y toda la verdad acerca de mi con alegría, no olviden guardar el periódico que están ante un hecho histórico._

 _Se despide para siempre de ustedes,_

 _Lucien Castle, "el monstruo de la sonrisa"_

Klaus se quedó perplejo por varios segundos. Cuando terminó el texto, aquel periódico resbaló de sus manos y fue a dar al piso. Tenía tantas emociones a la vez que no sabía como sentirse. Lucien dejaba como culpable de su muerte, o mejor dicho prácticamente un suicidio, a Caroline y a él. Ella por hacerlo un hombre de bien, él por apartarlo para agradar a Caroline.

¿Qué sentía por Lucien ahora le leyó esa confesión? Pena y rabia. Una pena que le daba ganas hasta de llorar porque nunca supo que significó tanto para ese hombre al punto de considerarlo la única persona en el mundo que lo apreciaba y con quien se sentía cómodo de verdad. Klaus siempre pensó que Lucien mataba porque tenía la seguridad que él iba a cubrirle, pero en realidad lo hacía por el cariño que le tenía, para "facilitarle la vida".

Y por otro lado estaba la rabia. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso a Caroline? ¿A él mismo? Exponer toda su intimidad de esa manera revelando algo tan delicado y que escondieron tan bien, su relación. Ahora todo New Orleans lo sabría, y seguro que desde que se publicó esa carta no habían parado de chismosear acerca de Caroline y él.

Era una venganza para ella, se aseguró en caso no llegara a matar a Aurora, le arruinaría la reputación a la mujer que amaba. Claro que era un escándalo, ahora todos sabían que mantuvo una relación con ella aún estando embarazada, y además se pondrían a averiguar sobre todos los últimos sucesos. Gracias al cielo que Caroline se quedó en Washington, eso iba a ser el real escándalo.

—¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? —preguntó Elijah sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Volvió pronto a la realidad, aún no conseguía reaccionar del todo.

—Lucien... él...—Se trababa. No sabía ni qué decirle a su hermano.

—Dice que tú nunca supiste que él era el asesino, ¿es verdad?

—Lo sospechaba.— No quería entrar en detalles con Elijah de ese tema, al menos Lucien se aseguró de limpiarlo de polvo y paja en esa carta.

—Bien, eso ya no importa. Así que además fue él quien mató a Genevieve.

—Según dice, si.

—Y asegura que tienes un romance con nuestra cuñada.— Una vez más se quedó sin palabras. Elijah lo miraba severo, parecía que esa idea le agradaba mucho menos que el hecho de que hayan convivido todos esos años con un asesino —.¿Es verdad? —insistió él.

—Les íbamos a decir pronto, cuando el sobrino cumpla un año.— Elijah soltó un hondo suspiro y miró hacia otro lado, no se veía nada contento.

—Entonces es verdad, estabas con ella aún embarazada.

—No estábamos juntos como supones, sentía un profundo afecto por ella ya en ese entonces, y ella también lo sentía por mí. Teníamos algo, no era un romance a escondidas, solo disfrutábamos la compañía del otro.

—Kol no llevaba ni un año muerto y ustedes dos lo superaron como por arte de magia —decía molesto—. Es eso, ¿no? Pasando de la memoria de nuestro hermano quien dejó a su viuda para que la cuidaras, no para seducirla.

—No la seduje, nosotros...

—Klaus, por favor. Hablas como si no te conociera —decía irritado—. Ella es hermosa y no dudaste en lanzarte a la caza como un lobo. A ella que la tenías que respetar y querer como una hermana no dudaste en meterla en tu cama, ¿o acaso vas a negar eso?

—No tienes idea de nada y aún así me juzgas —le dijo molesto. ¿Cómo podía su hermano hablar así de su relación con Caroline? ¿Quién le daba ese derecho?—. Yo la amo— y ahora si notó en sus ojos la sorpresa, incredulidad más que todo—. Es la única mujer que he amado y estoy seguro que la amaré lo que me queda de vida. Cuidé de ella, la consolé, nos consolamos. Solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro después de la muerte de Kol. Y no creas que fue fácil, si hasta ahora me siento culpable de quererla y pretender ocupar el lugar de mi hermano. Ninguno de los dos quiso que esto pasara, intentamos evitarlo a toda costa. Pero fue imposible, era inevitable amarnos. No les dijimos nada por respeto, estábamos esperando que pase el tiempo para poder formalizar todo. No éramos solo amantes, nosotros planeamos casarnos.

—¿Casarse? ¿En serio? —decía aún incrédulo—. Tú, ¿casarte voluntariamente con alguien?

—Claro que si, con la mujer que amo. Todo estaba planeado, pero ahora con todo este enredo... —suspiró. Después de todas las cosas terribles que habían pasado, además estaba la carta de Lucien. Era como si una maldición les hubiese caído.

—Y supongo que pretendes que acepte eso como si nada.

—No necesito tu aprobación.— Ni le importaba tampoco. Se casaría con Caroline le duela a quien le duela.

—Niklaus, esa mujer trajo un gran peligro a esta familia. Su hermano era un monstruo, secuestró a Rebekah y casi hace que maten a todos. Isobel murió, Tatia y Elena pudieron morir también. ¿Crees que me hace feliz eso? ¿Qué puedo aceptar con alegría a esa mujer ahora?

—Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Caroline nos ha dado un sobrino, fue la mujer que Kol amó y ahora es la mujer que yo amo. Nada de lo que pasó es su responsabilidad, fue ese enfermo que ahora está bien muerto y enterrado el causante de todo. Eso ya se acabó, ya no existe el peligro. ¿Por qué intentas oponerte a mi felicidad? Esta familia ya ha sufrido bastante, ya no quiero más de eso. Solo quiero amarla y ser feliz, cuidar de ella y de nuestro sobrino, es todo lo que pido. ¿Qué hay de malo en amarla así? — "Con todo mi corazón", se dijo internamente. Elijah pasó de la molestia a una postura pensativa. Luego de unos segundos volvió a mirarlo.

—Van a tener que esperar buen tiempo a que esto pase.

—Lo sé.

—Redactaré un comunicado de prensa, hasta ahora la familia no se ha pronunciado.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—Si, me pondré en eso ahora mismo.

—Elijah... ¿Eso significa que aceptas mi relación con Caroline?

—No necesitas mi aprobación —le dijo repitiendo sus palabras—. Y todos tenemos derecho a ser felices.— Klaus sonrió, segundos después Elijah también lo hizo

—¿Cómo te he convencido?

—Has dicho la palabra "amor" tantas veces y sin que te dé alergia que no pude hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo.— Rieron a la vez. La tensión había pasado y los problemas seguían. Pero trabajarían en mejorar ese futuro pronto.

* * *

Tal como era obvio que sucedería, fue todo un escándalo. Cuando él llegó todas las Petrova ya lo sabían, solo faltaba que Rebekah se enterara. Trataron de ocultarle la carta de Lucien, pero fue inevitable que lo sepa. Temían que fuera demasiado para ella, acababa de regresar de un traumático secuestro. Claro que estalló en lágrimas cuando supo que Lucien fue el asesino todo ese tiempo.

En realidad llegó llorando a la mansión pues una tarde en que salió a ver las obras del hospital se cruzó con unas amigas que soltaron todo de la forma más venenosa posible. Diciéndole que Klaus era un depravado que sedujo a su cuñada, que la pobre seguro ni sabía en qué se metió. Otras decían que esa Caroline seguro no pasaba de ser una arribista. Klaus tuvo que explicarle todo con calma para que no se ponga así.

Sabía que los comentarios malintencionados nunca iban a faltar, pero ella debía de tener clara la verdad. Rebekah no soportaba que hablaran así de su cuñada y su hermano, en realidad a ella hasta parecía agradarle que ellos dos tuvieran algo, pero no lo decía del todo.

Así que mientras la gente seguía hablando, Elijah cumplió su palabra de enviar un comunicado a la prensa en nombre toda la familia. En ella se manifestaba el profundo dolor y sorpresa que les causaba las acciones de Lucien, a quien consideraron un miembro de la familia. Indicaban también que estaban dispuestos a colaborar con la policía a esclarecer las declaraciones sobre asesinatos.

Asimismo, lamentaban los terribles adjetivos que usó Lucien para hablar de Caroline Mikaelson, una buena mujer que no merecía estar en ese escándalo. Además confirmaron que si, existía una relación entre Klaus y ella que se ha manejado con total discreción del público pero con conocimiento de la familia (eso era falso claro, pero tenían que poner paños fríos a la situación). Se aclaró además que el compromiso entre Klaus y Caroline iba a ser anunciado pronto, pero que se iba a aplazar debido a los tristes acontecimientos.

Mientras el escándalo seguía, Klaus tuvo que rendir declaraciones sobre las muertes con las que se le vinculaba. Lo bueno es que Lucien dejó claro en su carta que él jamás participó ni tuvo nada que ver con ellas, así que Klaus dijo toda la verdad al aclarar que aunque en algún momento las actitudes de su amigo le parecieron sospechosas, no hubo jamás nada que lo llevara a imaginar que en secreto era un asesino despiadado.

Juró mil veces que él jamás deseo ni pidió esas muertes, ni siquiera de forma indirecta (lo que era verdad), y todo lo que hizo Lucien fue por cuenta propia. Aunque al principio insistieron mucho por presión pública, poco a poco se aburrieron de él. Después de todo así es la gente, apenas aparece un escándalo más suculento van corriendo tras este. El cuerpo de Lucien llegó a New Orleans en secreto y Klaus se encargó de organizar un entierro discreto y que la lápida no llevara su nombre, así evitaría el vandalismo. A pesar de todo le tuvo consideración a ese hombre, fue su gran amigo un tiempo, a pesar del trágico final.

Pero no todo fue malo en esos días. Una noche en medio de la cena, con Matt de invitado, Klaus anunció que le daba al joven la mano de Rebekah en matrimonio. La primera sorprendida fue ella, quien luego de unos segundos de impacto por poco llora de alegría. No decía estar enamorada de Matt tanto como él, pero si que lo quería mucho, que era su mejor amigo y además la persona con la que estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de sus días. Quizá si lo amaba, pensaba Klaus, pero era joven e inexperta, no lo sabía. Después de todo el amor a veces no solo es una pasión intensa que te vuelve loco. El amor también es calma y confianza.

Matt claro que estaba feliz, repitió que pronto retomaría su gira con el señor McKitrick y que volvería siendo famoso, un hombre digno de la hermosa Rebekah Mikaelson. Juró mil veces que sería un buen esposo y que no decepcionaría a su nueva familia ni la confianza que ponían en él.

Aprovechando la alegría de ese compromiso, Elijah anunció que en pocas semanas se casaría con Tatia. Después de la muerte de Isobel todas quedaron huérfanas, así que lo mejor era regularizar la situación con su amada y así evitar malos entendidos. Y aunque ella alguna vez fue su prometida, a Klaus no les molestaba verlos juntos. Al contrario, le alegraba ver a Elijah feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba.

De momento las Petrova estaban viviendo en la mansión Mikaelson, y así sería hasta la boda. Quien también iba a casarse sería Elena con Stefan Salvatore. La joven regresaría a Mystic Falls a ocupar la casa, viviría ahí con una institutriz que contraría Giuseppe Salvatore para que cuide de ella hasta que llegue la fecha del matrimonio, que estaban programando en un año al menos.

Al menos dos de las Petrova ya tenían compromisos y estaban encaminadas, pero aún estaba Katherine. A la chica no le agradó nada eso de que su matrimonio por Iglesia haya sido falso, y menos le agradaba la idea de que ahora quiera disolver la boda civil. Dijo tajantemente que no iba a firmar ningún papel mientras no tenga una compensación por todo lo malo que los Mikaelson le hicieron pasar.

Hasta contrató un abogado quien dijo que no firmaría nada porque ella era la esposa legal de Klaus, y que si quería que eso se disolviera tendría que ser como se supone que era. La mitad de sus bienes le pertenecerían. Era eso o Klaus aceptaba el matrimonio, cosa que por supuesto no pensaba hacer. Katherine insistía en que merecía una compensación, que a ella también la obligaron a casarse, y que además la iban a humillar al abandonarla así. Por su libertad Klaus era capaz de darle la mitad de su fortuna para deshacerse de ella, pero aún así le parecía un pedido exagerado.

Poco más de un mes había pasado desde que regresó de Washington. En unos días sería la boda de su hermano, y él aún no conseguía su divorcio. Caroline seguía lejos con su hermana, apenas le había explicado de la situación para no alarmarla. Ahora lo único que deseaba era volverla a ver, pero tenía tantos pendientes de arreglar que cada vez veía ese día más lejano.


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59 - PENÚLTIMO**

 _Washington_

—¿Segura?— Aurora asintió. Enzo ya iba de salida para llegar a la boda de Elijah y Tatia donde fue invitado. Habían pasados dos meses desde la muerte de Tristán y las hermanas aún permanecían en la bella casona del centro propiedad de los De Martell que ahora les pertenecía. Gracias a la oportuna intervención del general Saltzman, Caroline se libró de un proceso judicial en el que pudo resultar culpable e ir a prisión, o quien sabe algo peor.

—Completamente —dijo la joven tomando sus manos—, estoy bien aquí, además aún no termina el inventario. Creo que esto va a tardar al menos un mes más. Queda tranquilo, tenemos vigilancia, estaremos bien.— Si, Enzo lo sabía. Durante ese tiempo en que estuvieron viviendo en Washington nada les había pasado, había sido todo muy seguro y tranquilo. Al contrario de New Orleans. Klaus le envió una extensa carta detallándole la situación, además de un periódico donde salía la confesión de Lucien para que él mismo la leyera. Quedó sorprendido claro, no pensó que el hombre estuviera tan loco para hacer algo como aquello. Pero le sorprendió aún más saber de la relación que tenía con Caroline.

—Me quedaré si me lo pides.— La verdad le daba algo de culpa dejar a esas dos solas. Las había cuidado durante esos dos meses y ahora no quería abandonarlas. Puede que no vuelva a ver a Aurora en un largo tiempo, ella ya tenía planeado irse a Brasil ni bien resuelva su problema con la herencia.

—No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Ya esto se va a resolver pronto.— Enzo asintió.

La verdad, él también tenía varios asuntos que resolver. Por ejemplo, la policía de New Orleans le había pedido que envíe las pruebas sobre Lucien, el hombre ya estaba muerto pero aún así querían asegurarse que dijo la verdad y no fue otro loco más. Además también tenía que hablar seriamente con Klaus. Poco a poco iba procesando la idea de un romance entre esos dos, no quería hablar de eso con Caroline, pero finalmente acabó haciéndolo.

Ella fue sincera, le dijo que en un principio Klaus fue el hombre en quien se apoyó totalmente luego de la muerte de Kol. Poco a poco fueron conociéndose más, y ella empezó a sentir cosas por él que intentó olvidar por respeto a Kol. Pero fue inevitable, ya no podía negarse a sus sentimientos, y ahora admitía estar enamorada, que ambos habían planeado un futuro juntos.

Y de eso justo tenía que tratar, ¿cómo pretendía formar un matrimonio con Caroline si se había casado con Katherine? Cierto que fue por presión de Tristán, pero en realidad no quisieron hacerlo nunca. Le escribió a Klaus al respecto, expresando su preocupación por el futuro de Caroline, y él le respondió que la boda religiosa fue un teatro, pero que deshacer la otra boda se le estaba haciendo difícil. Legalmente estaba casado con Katherine, pero ni siquiera vivía con ella y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo.

Eso lo reconfortó, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y era algo bueno para él también. Tatia se casaba con Elijah, Elena con Stefan, y Katherine no podía permanecer soltera. Él estaba dispuesto a tomarla como esposa, la quería, la amaba en realidad. Si antes no se la sacaba de la cabeza, ahora menos después de lo que pasó entre ellos antes de la boda. Se amaban, su destino era estar juntos y se aseguraría de eso.

—Bien, pero volveré antes que viajes —le dijo Enzo—, no pensarás irte sin una despedida, ¿verdad?

—Oh no, ¿cómo crees?— Aurora sonreía. Había recuperado la alegría desde la muerte de Tristán. Hasta Caroline, a pesar de lo que tuvo que hacer, lucía ahora más tranquila. Al fin las dos hermanas eran libres, la pesadilla acabó. Alguna vez quiso a Aurora. No la amó, lo tenía claro, pero si la quiso lo suficiente para enfrentar a Tristán e intentar casarse con ella. Fracasó, y eso lo torturó mucho tiempo. Ahora le alegraba saber que era feliz y tenía un brillante futuro por delante.

—Ve a esa boda y trae el ramo, nunca hemos tenido uno —bromeó la chica y él hasta rio.

—Sabes que puedes casarte conmigo.

—Tonto, ya tengo un esposo.— Uno que nunca la iba a tocar, por cierto. Pero eso a Aurora parecía no importarle, parecía de lo más feliz cuando estaba con ese par. Quizá era mejor, la chica había pasado por demasiados traumas relacionados con el sexo, puede que simplemente no quiera saber nada de eso nunca. Y estaba bien, o eso suponía. Algunos encuentran la felicidad al lado de la persona que amaban, otros en la compañía de buenos amigos. Cada quien elegía la manera de ser feliz y eso a los demás no debería importarles.

—Pues más le vale que te cuide.

—Joshua es un amor, Aiden también. Somos como los tres mosqueteros— rieron una vez más. Fue en ese momento que Caroline llegó con su hijo tomado de la mano. El pequeño Kol ya había dado sus primeros pasos, pero había que sostenerlo pues aún no tenía estabilidad. Caroline lo llevó hasta donde él, para despedirse del tío Enzo. Mientras más lo veía, más le encontraba parecido a su buen amigo Kol. "Espero que estés en paz donde sea que estés", pensaba. "Tienes un hijo hermoso y Caroline al fin es libre, estarías muy complacido".

—¿Volverás? —preguntó ella mientras el teniente cargaba al pequeño.

—Claro, prometí venir a despedirme de Aurora antes que se vaya.

—Y como van las cosas quizá sea un mes a más, quien sabe.— Enzo asintió, tiempo suficiente para volver a Washington. Y quizá para ese entonces los rumores ya se hubieran calmado. En todo New Orleans se hablaba de ella y Klaus, la noticia hasta se estaba expandiendo por todo el país. Era una combinación perfecta, la fórmula precisa de escándalo para vender que a la gente le encantaba. Un asesino serial y un romance prohibido en una familia de prestigio.

—Entonces acá te esperamos. Envía mis saludos a los novios, espero visitarlos pronto.

—No te preocupes, ellos entenderán.

Devolvió el pequeño a su madre, le dio un beso en la frente a Caroline y luego otro a Aurora. Las dos lo despidieron en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa, diciéndole adiós con las manos. Enzo se fue más tranquilo, ahora podría dedicarse a sus propios asuntos. Tenía que planear su propia boda.

* * *

Casi una hora después de la partida de Enzo, un mensajero llegó a la casa con una carta desde New Orleans para Caroline. Ella, de lo más emocionada, subió corriendo con ella a su habitación. Debía de ser de Klaus. Se habían carteado durante esos dos meses, siempre estaban en contacto.

Tomarse un tiempo para ella misma y estar en calma le había servido mucho, ya se sentía mejor. La muerte de Tristán siempre iba a pesar sobre sus hombros, eso lo tenía muy claro. Las pesadillas eran frecuentes, cada noche para ser exactos. Despertaba sudando, llorando a veces. Nunca lograría sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Tristán muriendo, de cómo la miraba desconcertado y todo alrededor de él se manchaba de sangre.

Los primeros días estuvo tan confundida y sintiéndose tan culpable que apenas podía pensar. Le alegró que Klaus haya decidido darle un tiempo, pensó que no aceptaría su decisión. Pero esa distancia les había hecho bien a ambos, nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo. Ahora tenía la mente despejada y la decisión de seguir adelante con él hasta el matrimonio.

Una vez en su habitación se apresuró a abrir la carta. Se quedó pasmada un instante, esa no era la letra de Klaus. Ni siquiera se fijó en el remitente por la emoción y el apuro, pero al ver el sobre vio lo que ahí decía. "Katherine Mikaelson". Sin querer sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, que hasta se ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué era eso? Una broma de seguro. ¿Por qué Katherine le escribía? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué Katherine ponía ahí que se apellidaba Mikaelson? Las respuestas estaban dentro de esa carta, y tenía que saberlo ya.

 _Caroline,_

 _Asumo que a estas alturas, y después de leer el sobre, te encontrarás bastante sorprendida. Lo entiendo, ya que es algo que siempre consideraste imposible de suceder. Sé por buena fuente que hasta el momento te han mantenido ignorante de la situación, y por eso te pondré al día._

 _Cuando tu hermano Tristán amenazó a Klaus con acusarlo de cómplice en los asesinatos de Lucien, le puso como una de las condiciones que se casara conmigo por civil y religioso. Quería arruinarlo económicamente, así él pasaría todos sus bienes a mi nombre para luego quitármelos. Supongo que pensaba deshacerse de Klaus una vez se casara conmigo. Eso tampoco es muy importante, ya que ese hombre está muerto y finalmente Lucien dejó un testimonio donde limpiaba a Klaus de cualquier culpa. Lo importante es que como parte de la amenaza, Klaus y yo nos casamos formalmente._

 _Así que aunque llores y patalees, yo soy legalmente la señora Mikaelson, esposa de Klaus. Y unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe, tal como dijo el sacerdote en el altar. Por supuesto, luego de la muerte de Tristán ya no había necesidad de que él se mantenga a mi lado, ya que como es obvio desea casarse contigo. Cosa que por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Klaus ha intentado deshacer nuestro matrimonio durante estos últimos dos meses, pero no ha conseguido ni conseguirá nada. Yo no voy a dejarlo libre jamás, y mucho menos para que se case contigo._

 _Sé que quizá esto no es suficiente para ti, ya que eres una perra bastante desvergonzada que se acostaba con el hermano del esposo muerto. Capaz hasta lo seguirás haciendo, te revolcarás con él aunque esté casado conmigo. Por eso te lo pediré amablemente, y por última vez. No te quiero aquí, no quiero que vuelvas a arruinar nuestro matrimonio porque si te atreves te haré la vida imposible, vas a desear jamás haber nacido. Y si esto no es suficiente, te tengo una novedad que te convencerá de quedarte en Washington para siempre. Estoy embarazada, y si, el hijo de es Klaus._

 _¿Que si fue voluntario? Por supuesto que no, si él está obsesionado contigo. Pero ya sabes, un hombre ebrio, la carne es débil. Lo conseguí, en realidad lo planee todo. Y al fin puedo afirmar que tendré un hijo de Klaus, siendo nuestro matrimonio legítimo ante los ojos de Dios y de la ley, además de reafirmado con un hijo de por medio; tú ya no tienes nada que hacer en su vida. Se acabó, Caroline. Él es mío, tendremos una familia y yo soy la señora Mikaelson. Te robé a tu hombre._

 _Quédate en Washington con tu hijo, no vuelvas más._

 _Con todo mi desprecio,_

 _Katherine MIKAELSON_

Conforme Caroline fue leyendo la carta las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos, se las secaba a cada momento para poder leer, y ya casi al final lloraba abiertamente. "Lo logró, la maldita lo logró", se decía llorando. Arrugó la carta y la arrojó a un lado mientras hundía la cabeza en su almohada y lloraba ahí esperando que nadie la escuché. En cada párrafo sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

Primero, cuando supo que todo ese tiempo Klaus le ocultó lo de su matrimonio con Katherine, quizá era porque pensaba deshacerlo tal como ella misma decía en su carta. Pero lo otro fue simplemente demasiado. No importaba como lo hizo, y Katherine no tenía vergüenza en admitirlo, se acostó con él aprovechando una borrachera. ¿Habrá estado Klaus consciente de eso? No lo sabía ni le importaba, en realidad ya nada tenía sentido. Todo lo que planearon, todo su amor y todas las promesas se fueron a la basura en un instante. Katherine esperaba un hijo de él, era su esposa legalmente y eso nadie podía deshacerlo.

Lloró por buen rato, no lograba calmarse y tampoco quería hacerlo. Necesitaba desahogarse, quería sacarse todo aquello de encima pero no podía soportar tanto dolor. Él casado con Katherine, con esa maldita mujer que tanto detestaba, esa oportunista que siempre estuvo esperando para apoderarse de la fortuna de Klaus ya consiguió lo que quería y de la manera más vil, usando un embarazo. Algo tan bello como era tener un hijo usado como un gancho para conseguir dinero.

Le dolía la mentira de Klaus sobre el matrimonio, le dolía saber que ya no podía estar a su lado. Lo amaba con todo el corazón y ahora tendría que hacerse a un lado. No pensaba volver a New Orleans y ver a esa mujer a su lado, embarazada de su amor. No iba a aguantar sus insultos ni que le haga la vida imposible.

"Se acabó", se decía entre lágrimas. Ya no sería feliz, ya no podía pensar en un futuro al lado de Klaus. Lo único que le quedaba era renunciar a él, apartarse para siempre. Lloró con amargura y decidió escribirle a Klaus una carta de despedida con el corazón destrozado. Pudo luchar contra la culpa y el recuerdo de Kol, pero no podía luchar contra un matrimonio y un hijo en camino. Se acabó para siempre.

* * *

 _New Orleans_

La boda se celebró en la casa de los Mikaelson en la barrio francés. Era un lugar elegante y amplio, con un patrio grande e íntimo. Tanto Elijah como Tatia eran protestantes, así que un pastor fue a casarlos en la íntima ceremonia que reunió solo a los amigos cercanos de la familia. Habían llegado de Mystic Falls todos los Salvatores, los Gilbert, Pearl y Annabelle, hasta Tyler. No eran muchos, pero eran suficientes.

Esa mañana Tatia se veía radiante y hermosa, Elijah lucía más feliz que nunca. Fue muy emocionante para varios de los invitados escuchar cómo se dieron el "Sí" y eran al fin marido y mujer. La ceremonia terminó, y empezó la fiesta. Matt y otros músicos los acompañaban, también se mandó a preparar deliciosos platillos para todos.

Si, todo era perfecto, pero Katherine no cambiaba su cara malhumorada. En teoría era la esposa de Klaus, en la práctica no quería ni hablarle y solo por medio de su abogado le comunicó la cifra final que estaba dispuesto a darle para acabar con esa farsa de matrimonio. Ella hasta estaba pensando en aceptar, pero aún tenía que hacer su última jugada para asegurarse, y tenía que ser pronto.

En medio de la fiesta, mientras todos reían y bailaban, Katherine vio a Damon hacerle una seña. Se fue discretamente a la parte trasera de la casa, minutos después ella lo siguió. No habían hablado desde que pasó lo de Tristán, y la verdad ambos estaban igual de molestos y arruinados. Ella tuvo razón, lo del secuestro de Rebekah fue un terrible error, nada les salió bien.

Primero Lucien y su acto suicida que se encargó además de dejar a Klaus limpio de polvo y paja en su carta final. Luego la muerte de Tristán, ahí se les fue un aliado peligroso que no pudieron usar mucho tiempo. Su matrimonio se dio a medias y encima Klaus no pasó ni un maldito centavo a su nombre. Para finalizar, comprometen a Rebekah con el pianista, pues el chico llegó a rescatarla antes que Damon. Se pudrió todo en verdad, los dos estaban al borde de perder todo por lo que lucharon.

Katherine pensaba en todo eso cuando al fin llegó donde Damon, desde ahí se escuchaba el ruido de la fiesta y ella esperaba que nadie se acercara, todos estaban demasiado concentrados en los novios. Damon vestía traje militar, según dijo ya tenía que irse al regimiento, es más, ya se había despedido. Se supone que no estaba ahí.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él—. ¿Cómo te va?

—¿Cómo crees? El miserable está decidido a sacarme del medio como sea para casarse con esa mustia. Apuesto a que si el maldito de Lucien estuviera vivo yo ya aparecía muerta en algún callejón.

—¿Lo crees capaz de algo así?

—Ya no lo creo, llamaría demasiado la atención. Si hasta me ofreció una buena suma para que le dé el divorcio.

—¿Y qué esperas entonces? Vas a acabar con su paciencia, al menos no te irás con las manos vacías.

—No seas idiota, Damon. Ya te lo dije bien claro, yo voy a ser la señora Mikaelson y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

—Deja esa tontería, asegúrate de una vez. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

—No te atrevas a reclamarme nada, que por tu tontería de ir a contarle a Tristán el chisme de que a sus hermanas las enviaron lejos en barco es que estamos en este problema. Yo no sé qué tenías en la cabeza si todo estaba perfectamente planeado, teníamos las pruebas de Enzo, Klaus estaba bailando a nuestro ritmo y hasta conseguí casarme con él. Oh no, pero tú tenías que hacer la estupidez del secuestro de Rebekah, y ni eso te salió bien.

—Ya cállate, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me jode esto. Bien, todos nuestros planes salieron mal desde un inicio, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de irte con las manos llenas.

—Te he dicho que estoy haciendo mi último movimiento, tú queda tranquilo. Estoy embarazada —dijo para sus sorpresa, Damon tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Segura?

—Completamente.

—¿Y es de Klaus?

—Claro que no, ni me ha tocado, pero me tengo que encargar que lo haga pronto.

—Por supuesto, con un hijo de por medio no se separará de ti. ¿Y se puede saber de quién es? ¿Mío acaso?

—Ugh no, ni lo digas. Jamás tendría un hijo tuyo, además que no nos acostamos hace varios meses y este embarazo es reciente.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Importa acaso? Acá lo que interesa es que tengo un hijo en camino para Klaus y se acabó. Si hasta ya me encargué de esa mustia, le mandé una carta contándole todo lo del matrimonio y me adelanté diciendo lo del hijo, ahora no tendrá ganas de volver nunca más, y más le vale que no lo haga.

—Bien Kath, al menos una parte ya la tienes asegurada. Ahora solo te queda lo más difícil, Klaus no quiere ni hablarte.

—Eso ya lo veremos...

Fue en ese instante que ambos se quedaron en silencio total. No fue un ruido, fue una presencia extraña lo que les llamó la atención. Estaba detrás de ella, Damon abrió los ojos sin parpadear, pudo notar en él un instante de terror, de verse en evidencia. Katherine tuvo miedo de girar, de que la persona que estuviera ahí sea Klaus, o Rebekah. Se volteó despacio, y lo que vio fue aún peor. Enzo apareció detrás de ellos, era bastante evidente que escuchó todo.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió tanto terror que creyó iba a desmayarse. De todas las personas tuvo que ser él quien oyera todo, eso no podía ser. La escuchó claramente, Enzo ahora sabía que trabajó con Tristán, que estaba embarazada y que pretendía engañar a Klaus solo para quedarse con su fortuna. Amaba a Enzo, lo había admitido internamente el día en que lo hicieron antes que ella fuera a casarse. Lo amaba, y él la tenía como una buena mujer víctima de las circunstancias. Ahora había visto su verdadera cara, y Katherine podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que aquello le había dolido. Le rompió el corazón.

—Enzo... —Fue capaz de decir, los ojos de su amado estaban rojos, y ella también quería llorar en ese instante. No, no, ¿por qué tuvo que pasarle aquello? ¿Por qué él? Dio un paso para acercarse a él, pero este retrocedió. La despreciaba ahora, la rechazaba, eso no podía soportarlo. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, tan desesperada—.Por favor...

—¿Acaso vas a decirme que no es lo que creo? —Dijo con voz dolida. La mujer que amaba se había sacado la máscara delante de él y se mostró como la vil zorra que era. Un monstruo capaz de todo por dinero.

—Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Las cosas no son así, yo no...

—¡Deja de mentir! Ahora lo sé todo, lo que hiciste, lo que planeas hacer. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de tanto? Y tú, miserable... —dijo con rabia mirando a Damon quien apenas salía de su asombro—. Tú planeaste el secuestro de Rebekah, ¿y tuviste el descaro de fingir que nos ayudabas? ¿De hacerte el héroe? ¡No son más que un par de víboras asquerosas!

—Enzo... —intentó tocarlo, quiso tomar su brazo. En ese momento no pensaba en que tenía que calmarlo para que no los delate, solo pensaba en la decepción que él debía de estar sintiendo. El único hombre que la había amado de verdad ahora parecía odiarla, estaba desesperada, quería que eso jamás hubiera sucedido, quería estar en sus brazos y no ahí viendo como él la despreciaba.

—¡No me toques! —gritó él haciéndola a un lado—. ¿Y de quién es ese hijo? ¿Dirás que es mío acaso? ¡Si ya vi la clase de mujerzuela que eres! ¿Con Damon? ¿Todo este tiempo fueron amantes? ¡Tú no amas a nadie! ¡Solo me has engañado!— El teniente parecía al borde de las lágrimas, Katherine negaba con la cabeza desesperada, le dolían cada una de esas palabras.

—Es... es tu hijo... —le dijo con voz temblorosa—. Lo juro, es tu hijo —admitió al fin.

—¿Qué? —habló Damon al fin—. ¿Tú y este inútil...?

—¡Basta ya! Esto se acaba aquí, toda esta maldita farsa se acabó. No van a seguir mintiendo, ustedes...

Katherine lanzó un fuerte grito cuando escuchó la bala. Damon fue rápido, ni siquiera lo pensó. ¿Acaso fue el detonante saber que estaba embarazada de Enzo? Puede que si, nunca lo sabría. Pero segundos después de ese ensordecedor ruido, vio un agujero oscuro en el pecho de Enzo y este se derrumbó de espaldas al piso. Damon había sacado su arma reglamentaria y disparó a quemarropa muy cerca del corazón. La sangre empezaba a salir del pecho de Enzo sin parar, pronto la camisa blanca se cubrió de un rojo oscuro. Ella gritó una vez más y cayó de rodillas a su lado. La herida era mortal.

—Y más te vale que no me delates.— Fue lo último que dijo Damon antes de irse. Corrió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la puerta trasera, huía pues era consciente que eso que acababa de hacer era un delito. Katherine apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el hombre que amaba estaba muriendo ante sus ojos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Un doctor! —gritaba desesperada. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas, ya no le interesaba hacerlo. Enzo aún vivía, o se esforzaba por mantenerse con vida mientras se desangraba—¡Auxilio! —gritó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. Tomó despacio la cabeza de Enzo y lo inclinó un poco, también le corría un hilo de sangre por los labios—. No, no, no... por favor no... no mueras te lo ruego, Enzo no...—lloraba sintiéndose destrozada. Lo estaba perdiendo, Damon lo mató. Era el único hombre que había amado y al único que amaría por siempre, pero ya eso no tenía sentido. Un mundo sin él no valía nada.

—Kath...—Se esforzó en hablar. Con sus últimas fuerzas Enzo levantó una mano e intentó acariciar su rostro. Eso solo acabó por destrozarla aún más, a pesar de lo que hizo, a pesar de ser un asco de persona; él la seguía amando. Lo de antes fue solo un momento de ira, ahora podía ver en sus ojos ese amor que siempre le tuvo. Y ella lo llevó a su muerte.

—Es tuyo, te lo juro, es tuyo. Lo siento amor, lo siento tanto. No quería, te juro que no, Enzo por favor...

—Amor... —Dijo él despacio. Katherine se inclinó para darle un último beso, ella sabía que era así.

—Te amo Enzo, te amo. Perdóname por favor, perdóname...—susurraba desesperada sobre sus labios—. Enzo... —Pero él ya no decía nada. Cuando Katherine se separó un poco más de él notó que había cerrado los ojos. Que los cerró para siempre.

Lanzó un grito desgarrador que al fin llamó la atención afuera. Pronto Elijah y Klaus llegaron a ver qué pasaba y se quedaron impactados al ver esa terrible escena. Enzo muerto con una bala en el pecho, rodeado de sangre, mientras Katherine lo sostenía y lo abrazada fuerte contra su pecho. La Petrova gritaba y lloraba como jamás imaginaron verla.


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

No lo podía creer, era un hecho terrible. En la boda de su hermano Enzo fue asesinado con total sangre fría. Al principio no lograron separar a Katherine del cuerpo de Enzo, la chica lloraba y gritaba, estaba muy impactada para poder decir algo coherente. Cuando al fin fue capaz de hablar, lo único que dijo es que fue "un hombre". Que ella y Enzo coincidieron, conversaron apenas unos minutos antes de que esa figura misteriosa apareciera. Se metió en la casa quien sabe por dónde y en qué momento, pero ni bien se supo eso Klaus mandó a que registren cada rincón de la mansión y que se aseguren los alrededores. Volvió a contactar con Marcel Gerald, después de lo sucedido en Washington acabó por ganarse su confianza.

La policía llegó pronto, y aunque el testimonio de Katherine fue breve pues aún estaba conmocionada, ellos indicaron que lo más probable es que se tratara de un ajuste de cuentas. Lo que no entendía es como había hecho el asesino para colarse por la casa y salir como si nada, tenían que encontrar las pistas pronto. Prometieron hallar al culpable, Klaus así lo exigió. Enzo fue el mejor amigo de Kol, y era también un buen amigo de la familia, era inaudito y terrible lo que había pasado, no quería creerlo. No podía afirmar que fueron buenos amigos, pero los dos se respetaban y Klaus lo tenía en buena estima. Se lo tendría que contar a Caroline, sabía que ella lo quería mucho como un amigo, esa noticia la iba a destrozar.

Klaus se encargó de todo, contactar a la familia, preparar el cadáver, organizar la misa. Fue despedido con todos los honores, después de todo era un militar que luchó en la guerra civil. La reacción de Katherine lo había sorprendido bastante, no esperó que la joven reaccionara así. Entendía que era una escena terrible ver que mataran a alguien en tu cara y que además muriera en sus brazos, pero esas reacciones no eran normales. Sabía que se llevaban bien, o eso había escuchado. Pero su aún esposa lloraba como si se le hubiera muerto alguien muy importante. Estaba destrozada y eso todos los notaban, hasta permitió que se quede en la mansión pues no estaba en condiciones de vivir sola.

Qué terrible era todo, parecía una maldición todo aquello, tragedia sobre tragedia. Una semana después de la muerte de Enzo aún no se tenía pistas del asesino, y Katherine estaba cada vez más silenciosa, aquel suceso le había afectado de una forma terrible, hasta sus hermanas estaban sorprendidas. Y Klaus sabía que ya era hora de contárselo a Caroline, pero no podía ser por una carta. Iba a tener que contárselo personalmente, era una noticia delicada.

Tenía que cerrar algunos asuntos e ir a hacerle una visita, pasar unos días en Washington y asegurarse que todo estaría bien. Aprovecharía además para contarle lo de su matrimonio con Katherine y como pensaba librarse de ella, que hasta le había ofrecido buen dinero. En la condición en la que estaba la chica ni siquiera era capaz de tomar una decisión, así que esperaba poder hablar con ella pronto y que todo se solucione al fin.

Estaba en su despacho revisando unos papeles, cuando Henry llegó con correspondencia. Una a una empezó a revisarlas, hasta que se topó con una carta de Caroline. Sonrió, aunque la situación era terrible, ella era la única capaz de devolverle la alegría. Abrió rápido el sobre, aunque poco a poco la sonrisa se le fue borrando. Algunas partes de la carta tenían la tinta corrida, y eso solo pasaba cuando caían un poco de agua, conocía esas marcas redondas. Eran lágrimas. Se asustó, Caroline estuvo llorando cuando escribió aquello. Sin pensarlo más empezó a leer.

 _Klaus,_

 _Con todo el dolor de mi alma, me he visto en la obligación de escribirte esta carta de despedida. Hoy mismo he sabido de tu matrimonio con Katherine, además de su reciente embarazo. Sé que ella no es la mujer que amas, sé que esa mujer soy yo. Pero también tengo claro que meterse en un matrimonio no está bien, y menos con un hijo de por medio._

 _Podría luchar por ti porque te amo, y de verdad quisiera hacerlo. Solo que una vez más me has ocultado cosas, una vez más me has mentido. Sé lo que dirás, porque te conozco bien. Que ibas a solucionar todo primero, que no querías preocuparme. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas nuestra promesa? Nada de mentiras, teníamos que confiar, teníamos que lograr que esto funcione. Ahora Katherine es tu esposa y al fin logró lo que siempre quiso._

 _Yo te amo, eso quiero que siempre lo tengas presente. Te amo de verdad y con el corazón, eres el hombre que me hizo creer una vez más en el amor, que me sacó de las tinieblas y me hizo inmensamente feliz. Nada va a borrar lo que siento por ti, y yo jamás dejaré de amarte. Te llevaré en el corazón tal como lo hago con Kol, pero es ahora que decido decir ya no más._

 _No estoy dispuesta a ser tu amante, a estar contigo como una cualquiera a escondidas de tu esposa e hijo. No expondré a mi niño a los maltratos de esa mujer, no voy a exponerme tampoco a sus humillaciones por ser tu querida. Sé que no quieres esto, sé que no la amas y que quizá te tendió una trampa. Pero ya está hecho, y se acabó._

 _Me duele como no tienes idea decirte adiós, pero esto se ha terminado. Por favor, no me busques más, no quiero sufrir, no quiero verte otra vez y saber que nunca podremos estar juntos. Siempre quisimos detener lo nuestro, pero fue inevitable. Y ahora el destino nos vuelve a separar. Quizá no estamos destinados a estar juntos, quizá esto es algo que jamás debió ser._

 _Te digo adiós para siempre, te llevaré siempre en el alma._

 _Caroline_

Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado. No podía creer como es que esas noticias tan terribles llegaron a Caroline, una de ellas además era una mentira total, eso del embarazo de Katherine. Eso no podía estar pasando, Caroline no podía dejarlo de esa manera, los dos se amaban e iban a casarse. No quería y no iba a perderla, menos por una infamia como esa. Ella era su amor, su vida entera. Sabía que no la merecía, que nunca fue un hombre bueno para ella, pero aún así no iba a dejarla ir.

Nunca quiso que Caroline sufra, pero no había hecho otra cosa que destrozarla desde que aquello empezó. Primero con la culpa, después por lo de Genevieve, lo de Lucien, y ahora ese asunto con Katherine. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Era un asco de persona que hacía sufrir a la persona que más amaba.

"Pero esto es falso Klaus, tú no has tenido ni tendrás jamás nada con Katherine. Le tienes que explicar que es mentira... no puedes dejar que esto se quede así", pensaba desesperado. Caroline era su gran amor y la única con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días, tenía que ir corriendo por ella y explicarle todo, rogar su perdón una vez más.

"¿Y lo mereces, Klaus? ¿Mereces que ella te ame? Eres un infeliz, un miserable que solo sabe hacerla llorar. Déjala ir, estará mejor sin ti". No sabía de dónde salía esa voz que parecía una tortura, pero solo pensar en aquello lo desgarró por dentro. ¿No estaría mejor Caroline sin él? Sin todos los problemas que le daba, sin todas esas lágrimas. Ella podía rehacer su vida, podía ser feliz una vez.

El problema es que él quería ser el hombre que la hiciera feliz. Qué egoísta era, maldita sea. Pero no dejaría que otro tome su lugar, no dejaría que esos labios los bese otro, que otro hombre acaricie su cuerpo. Solo él quería ser el dueño de su amor, quería tener el privilegio de hacerla feliz. Fue malo, fue imprudente, se equivocó, arruinó todo varias veces. Y se juró en ese momento que nada de eso iba a volver a suceder. No la merecía, ella era un ángel hermoso que no merecía a un hombre como él, y aún así lucharía por su amor hasta el final.

Sin pensarlo, Klaus salió de su despacho y ordenó Henry que le prepare un pequeño equipaje con dinero y un abrigo, que ensillen su caballo, que avisen a los demás. Se iba a Washington inmediatamente. El eficiente mayordomo no tardó mucho, y Klaus tampoco pensó despedirse de nadie, volvería pronto y además volvería con ella. Salió rápido de la mansión con el equipaje básico que le preparó Henry, subió a su caballo y estaba ya listo para partir. Pero entonces vio a Elijah acercarse rápidamente a él con el rostro preocupado.

—¡Niklaus! ¡Detente! —gritó fuerte mientras corría hacia él. Estaba ya a punto de empezar su partida pero esperó a Elijah, sea lo que sea parecía grave y él solo esperaba que no lo necesitaran a él para la solución.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—¿A dónde te vas?

—Tengo que viajar de urgencia —dijo sin entrar en detalles—. Pero dime, ¿qué sucede?

—Es Katherine. Se ha suicidado.

* * *

Fue Elena quien encontró el cuerpo de su hermana muerta, se había ahorcado en su habitación. Desde la muerte de Enzo, las dos hermanas notaron que Katherine se encontraba muy mal. Entre ellas lo hablaron, quizá lo amó en secreto, porque esa reacción no podía ser solo por el impacto de su muerte. Nunca habían visto a Katherine de esa manera, solo cuando murió su padre. Pero ahora era peor, y ellas no lo sabían.

Porque padre murió por causas naturales, estaba enfermo y nada pudo hacerse. Enzo estaba lleno de vida, era joven y tenía todo un futuro, algo que ella le arrebató. Los días anteriores a su suicidio, Katherine no dejó de pensar en eso. Que ella llevó a la muerte al hombre que amaba.

Su consciencia apenas la dejaba dormir, y cuando lo lograba, las pesadillas la asaltaban por la noche. Una y otra vez repetía la escena de ese asesinato, como caía al piso ensangrentado, sus gritos y Damon huyendo. Pero lo que más la torturaba era saber que aunque en sus últimos instantes de vida Enzo supo como era ella en verdad, a su muerte y con un simple gesto la perdonó.

No se borraba de su cabeza su mirada, su última palabra que fue "amor". Olvidar aquello era imposible, y no pensaba vivir con eso. Estaba arruinada, Klaus jamás se quedaría con ella, en cualquier momento su embarazo se haría evidente. Después de revelar ante Enzo que él era el verdadero padre de su hijo tampoco se creía capaz de usarlo para tener un beneficio.

Estaba muy trastornada quizá, el dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Hace poco reconoció que había perdido la cabeza por Enzo, y por lo mismo mantenía las distancias con él. Pero lo amaba y eso no podía sacárselo de la piel. Su muerte fue el golpe final que le hizo perder la cordura. Todos sus planes, todas esas maldades que hizo para obtener algo que nunca iba a llenarla la torturaban sin piedad. No quería esa vida, no quería estar en ese mundo, no quería ese hijo, no quería nada.

Se suicidó por la noche, colgándose con las sábanas de la viga del techo. A la mañana de ese día la familia desayunó sin ella y nadie quiso molestarla, no era la primera vez que hacía eso. Casi a mediodía Elena empezó a preocuparse y decidió entrar a ver a su hermana. La puerta estaba cerrada y le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que la ayude con la llave. Vio a Henry apresurado y a Klaus salir, quizá un viaje de emergencia. Pero bueno, que también era una emergencia que su hermano no salga de la habitación para nada. Kath podía ser muchas cosas, pero era su hermana.

Forzaron la puerta y Elena fue la primera en entrar. Un fuerte grito llamó la atención del sirviente y de todos los demás. Elijah estaba en su habitación con Tatia, ambos salieron corriendo alarmados y al encontrar esa escena la Petrova abrazó a su hermana quien lloraba en el piso mientras veía el cuerpo de Katherine suspendido en el aire.

Elijah mandó a sacar a esas dos de la habitación y la cerró, nadie entraría hasta que llegue la policía. Logró detener a Klaus antes de que de vaya para contarle lo que pasó, el Mikaelson estaba tan pasmado que no sabían bien qué hacer. Klaus regresó, pero no quiso ver el cuerpo, intentó mantenerse sereno mientras las Petrova y Rebekah lloraban asustadas por lo sucedido. Para él, el suicidio de la chica no era otra cosa que culpa, pero decidió no comentar nada. Nunca le tuvo estima, pero lamentaba que ese haya sido su final.

Cuando llegó la policía le informaron que Katherine había escondido una breve nota entre su ropa.

 _"Fue Damon. Yo amaba a Enzo y esperaba a su hijo, pero ya todo acabó"._

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Elena aún tenía pesadillas con el cuerpo de su hermana, aunque ya le habían dicho que nada pudo hacer, ella sentía que pudo ayudarla, vigilarla más, estar atenta. Katherine fue enterrada en Mystic Falls, en el mausoleo familiar, justo al lado del padre que tanto quiso. Hace casi nada que su madre se fue, y ahora también su hermana. Tres meses habían pasado de su muerte, y ella seguía sin aceptarlo del todo. Nunca pensó que una fuerza tan poderosa como el amor sea capaz de llevar a la muerte a alguien. Katherine se fue embarazada de Enzo, no pudo soportar su muerte. Y lo que era peor aún, que Damon lo asesinara.

Ella supo siempre que esos dos tenían algo, si hasta los vio en la cama y los escuchó maquinar maldades contra Caroline, que gracias al cielo nunca se cumplieron. Apenas se supo que Damon asesinó al teniente Lorenzo McMichaels, Klaus informó al general Saltzman y este ordenó que se le destituyera del ejército, además que tenía una orden de captura. Cuando lo cogieran lo llevarían al pelotón de fusilamiento, su sentencia de muerte ya estaba echada. Aunque tampoco nunca tuvo estima por quien pudo ser su cuñado, le daba mucha pena ver a los Salvatore tan mortificados. Giussepe se sentía deshonrado, Stefan lloraba el destino de su hermano.

—Pero tú estás aquí, y pronto vamos a casarnos. Es lo que importa —le dijo Stefan mientras caminaban juntos del brazo. No muy lejos de ahí estaban Annabelle y Jeremy, los cuatro juntos como antes. Elena aún no tenía idea de como es que el señor Salvatore aceptó que se casaran tan pronto, quizá era porque ella pasó a la protección de los Mikaelson quienes entregarían una buena dote. No debería detenerse a pensar en esas cosas, sobre todo cuando tenía la seguridad de un futuro feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

—Yo nunca voy a abandonarte —aseguró. Stefan se giró y le dio un beso en la frente, no podía hacerlo en los labios aunque lo deseara. Bueno, ya habría tiempo para eso a escondidas. Las cosas se habían ido componiendo poco a poco, pasó del terror de un posible matrimonio con Tristán a una alegría desbordante al comprometerse con Stefan.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Kol, su primer prometido. Elena nunca olvidaría la tarde de lluvia en que el cajón de Kol llegó a Mystic Falls, y detrás de este iban Klaus y Caroline. Tampoco olvidaría ese parto milagroso en el que casi el bebé y ella murieron. Muchas cosas sucedieron, cada una más intensa que la otra. La muerte de Genevieve, el inicio de su idilio con Stefan, la llegada de Tristán, los secuestros, las muertes. Nada de esas cosas pasaron en vano, todo había dejado huellas imborrables en sus almas, cicatrices difíciles de curar.

Y aún así no todo era malo, siempre pudieron levantarse de esas feas caídas, secarse las lágrimas y seguir andando. Tatia casada con Elijah, con el hombre que siempre amó. Rebekah y Matt comprometidos, ella y Stefan en el mismo camino. Qué difícil era seguir adelante con tantas heridas en el alma, pero ella quería superar todo eso y ser feliz.

—Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kol, ¿sabes? —le dijo Stefan de pronto.

—¿Eh? —Claro, si él no se lo decía nunca iba a recordarlo. El cumpleaños de Kol, de ese hombre tan bueno que murió protegiendo a su país. Elena siempre iba a recordarlo sonriente y bromista, no quería pensar en tristeza cuando se trataba de él—. ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?

—Pues que ayer vi a Klaus llegar al pueblo, quizá quiere visitar la tumba de su hermano.

—Oh... —Claro, eso era lógico—. Quizá deberíamos pasar nosotros también más tarde.

—Si, de todas maneras. Esta mañana antes de ir por ti vi a alguien más. A la señora Caroline.

—Vaya... —Eso la alegraba. Hace mucho que no veía a Caroline y poco se sabía de ella en New Orleans.

Después del escándalo que dejó la carta de Lucien, el chisme poco a poco se fue apagando. Se suponía que ella volvería al pueblo en cuanto Katherine firme el divorcio y su hermana termine con el inventario de la herencia, pero después del suicidio nada de eso pasó. Ella nunca fue chismosa, ni era de preguntar mucho. Pero por lo poco que escuchó, Caroline de alguna forma rompió relaciones con la familia.

Solo hubo una carta de Aurora indicando que el inventario seguía y que luego dejaría la mitad a su hermana, pero que Caroline y el pequeño Kol se fueron de Washington, y ella no sabía a donde. Puede que esté mintiendo, después de todo era su hermana. Solo que no lograba entender la razón, ¿por qué Caroline decidió desaparecer de pronto? Eso no tenía sentido.

Pero ahora lo importante es que había vuelto, y que quizá haya una reconciliación con la familia. Con Klaus. Según la carta que dejó Lucien esos dos tuvieron un romance secreto. Y se notaba que Klaus la amaba de verdad, desde su desaparición no era el mismo. Ojalá sean capaces de curar sus heridas.

—Y aquí estamos una vez más Kol, frente a frente. ¿Qué puedo decirte que no te dije la última vez? Que la amo con todo el corazón ya lo sabes. Que la iba a hacer sufrir aunque no lo quisiera, también. Lo que no sabes, hermano, es que la he perdido. Ella simplemente se fue, huyó de mi. Bueno, no así exactamente. Huyó del mal que le hice, de lo que ocasionaron mis acciones. Tristán no hubiera tenido nada con qué amenazarme si yo siempre hubiera sido un hombre íntegro, sin relacionarme con los asesinatos de Lucien.

«Te lo juro hermano, yo jamás toqué a Katherine. Ella misma lo confesó en su carta final, el hijo era de Enzo. Hasta ahora no tengo idea de cómo se enteró Caroline de ese matrimonio, pero jamás supo los detalles, no sé quien le dijo que ella estaba esperando un hijo mío. Tampoco es muy importante, ¿sabes? Ya es demasiado tarde.»

«Caroline se fue de mi vida porque le hice daño, y me lo merezco. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella porque la amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero si ella ya no desea intentarlo más, ¿por qué tengo que atormentarla? Por un instante tuve la seguridad de lucharla, insistir, correr tras ella. Pero cuando llegué a Washington ella ya se había ido, todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron. No tengo derecho a molestarme, me lo merezco.»

«Nunca fui digno de una mujer como ella, está bien que pague ahora. Lo siento mucho hermano, he sido malvado con la mujer que amaste. No pude protegerla del dolor, de ese maldito Tristán. Dejé que ella cargara con su muerte cuando debí ser yo quien lo acabara. Tú jamás la hubieras hecho sufrir, tú si eras un buen hombre. Perdóname por lastimar a la mujer que amabas, te lo ruego.»

«Kol, me haces mucha falta. Cada vez que se acercan estas fechas, tu cumpleaños o aniversario de tu muerte, el dolor es más intenso. Nunca dejaré de extrañarte, hermano mío. Siento todo el mal que he ocasionado, siento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así. Mamá nos enseñó a dar gracias siempre, aún cuando todo es terrible, ¿recuerdas? Nunca le encontré sentido a eso, pero ahora lo entiendo un poco.»

«Aunque sea por un breve tiempo conocí el amor y la felicidad, fue poco, pero fue intenso. Fue un placer compartir contigo el amor de Caroline. Creo que ya te lo dije, pero lo repito ahora. Si pudiera cambiar mi lugar contigo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Porque ahora lo entiendo, me duele, pero ya lo tengo claro. La amo y quiero que sea feliz, conmigo o sin mi.»

Klaus soltó un hondo suspiro cuando terminó de hablar. Las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos y se apresuró en secarlas. ¿De verdad se había resignado a perderla? Quizá si. Cuando llegó a Washington luego del entierro de Katherine, se dio con la terrible sorpresa de que ella ya no estaba ahí. Le rogó a Aurora, hasta intentó sacarles la verdad a Josh y Aiden, pero ellos juraban que no sabía nada. Que ella solo dijo que se iría y volvería cuando se sintiera mejor.

Aurora tampoco lo recibió muy contenta, la chica estaba molesta con él, por la "traición" a su hermana. Él le explicó todo, hasta llevó la noticia de la muerte de Enzo y Katherine. La chica estuvo bastante afectada y lloró mucho, quiso a Enzo a su manera y enterarse aquello fue un duro golpe. Pensó que quizá sincerándose lograría que Aurora le diga la verdad, pero parecía que no tenía idea de nada.

No tenía noticias ni de ella ni de su sobrino, y sabía que si Caroline quisiera dar señales lo haría, pero de momento era inalcanzable. En su carta ella le pidió que no volviera a buscarla, y se aseguró que así sea huyendo. No la culpaba, entendía su decisión. Estar lejos de él era algo que cualquiera en su sano juicio haría.

Decidió volver a Mystic Falls a pasar unos días, era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, y también su cumpleaños. Quería estar ahí para hablar con él y dejarle flores. El cielo estaba oscuro, ya pronto llovería. Todo era tan familiar, como esos días hace tanto tiempo en los que apenas era capaz de llorarlo. En la noche del cumpleaños de Kol, Caroline lo abrazó y le pidió que llorara, que se desahogara. Le prometió que nunca lo iba a abandonar, y él también prometió lo mismo. Ahora los dos estaban lejos, y solo quedaban recuerdos que lo entristecían.

Klaus estaba ya a punto de retirarse cuando le pareció escuchar pasos detrás de sí. Giró apenas un poco pensando que quizá era un jardinero, o algún conocido. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a Caroline llegando con un ramo de flores. Ella lo miraba fijamente, intentando contener las lágrimas. Sin decirle nada, llegó hasta la tumba de Kol y ahí colocó las flores. Klaus estaba paralizado, justo cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas ella reaparecía. Eso no significaba nada claro, pero la alegría de volverla a ver lo abrumó.

—Hola —dijo ella al fin.

—Caroline...

—Siento no haber aparecido hasta hoy. No me sentía nada bien.

—Por favor, déjame explicarte...

—No tienes que decir nada, ya lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó preocupado. Ahora sentía una vez más esa desesperación de recuperarla. La amaba y quería que fuera feliz aunque eso significara que estuviera lejos, pero a la vez no podía continuar sin ella en su vida.

—Que ella me mintió. Fue la misma Katherine quien me contó todo en una carta. Pero todo era una trampa para alejarnos, una trampa terrible y asquerosa, hasta Enzo pagó con su vida por ella.— Así que estaba muy bien enterada. No tenía idea como, si toda esa información se manejó en secreto para evitar más escándalos—. Fue el general Saltzman quien me contó hace poco —dijo ella para su sorpresa—. Cuando me fui de Washington decidí quedarme un tiempo en Wisconsin. Estaba dolida pensando que me habías traicionado, sabía que me buscarías, así que fui a una de las propiedades que tiene mi familia allá. Hace unas semanas que el general estuvo por ahí, decidí ir a verlo y saludar. Me puso al tanto de todo lo que pasó y al fin logré entenderlo todo.

—Ya veo... —¿Qué podía significar eso? Ahora Caroline sabía toda la verdad acerca de Katherine, ¿pero eso quería decir que lo perdonaba?

—Me siento como una tonta, me dejé llevar por las mentiras de esa mujer y ni siquiera te pregunté nada —decía con voz dolida, parecía al borde de las lágrimas—. Debí esperarte, debí pedirte una explicación y no huir. Hemos estado separados y yo sufriendo por nada, por una mentira. Lo siento mucho.

—No te pongas así, no es tu culpa. Fue una trampa, nada más.

—Una trampa en la que yo caí redonda. No pude creer en ti, no te di siquiera un poco de confianza. No te merecías eso, diste todo por mi, me amas. Y yo te abandoné cuando juré nunca hacerlo.— Ya no pudo contenerse más, los ojos de Caroline estaban llenos de lágrimas y él no soportó aquello. La atrajo a él y la abrazó fuerte mientras ella lloraba.

—Ya no quiero que sufras más, por favor. No quiero verte así Caroline.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó ella despacio. Klaus se separó apenas un poco, tomó despacio sus mejillas y la besó. Ella correspondió al instante y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Besarla una vez más fue sentirse en la gloria. No había forma de describir cuánto extrañó esos labios, como solo en ellos podía encontrar la paz.

—¿Qué tengo que perdonarte? Nada Caroline, tú no has hecho nada malo, eres un ángel, eres la mujer más buena del mundo.

—No soy nada de eso.

—Para mi lo eres. La más hermosa, la más perfecta. Eres la mujer que amo, la que amaré hasta que me vaya de este mundo.— Y aunque decía todo aquello eso del corazón, no hacía más que provocar sus lágrimas. De emoción, pero aún así era insoportable verla llorar—. Oh vamos, no pensé que fuera tan malo con el sentimentalismo —bromeó. Caroline se rio aún entre lágrimas y se acercó para besarlo nuevamente.

—Tú eres perfecto para mi —le dijo apenas sus labios se separaron—. Siempre lo has sido. Te has dedicado todo ese tiempo a convencerme de que tenía que alejarme de ti, pero lo único que lograste es que te amara más cada día. Y contigo quiero quedarme—rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y una vez más se besaron con toda la intensidad de aquello que sentían. Nunca imaginó que llegar al cielo fuera tan fácil como tenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

Aunque quizá hubiera sido mejor una boda discreta, al final Rebekah acabó convenciéndola de hacer todo eso a lo grande. Después de todo la primera boda de Klaus había sido horrible y falsa. La de ella fue apresurada en un campamento militar. Se lo merecían, tenían derecho a gritarle a todo el mundo lo mucho que se amaban.

Estaban todos presentes. Los amigos de Mystic Falls, los amigos de la milicia (entre ellos el general Saltzman), Aurora y sus dos hombres (como empezaban a decir por ahí), los Mikaelson, las Petrova (las que quedaban, lamentablemente), y su pequeño hijo. Rebekah lo cargó hasta el altar, llevando la almohadilla con las nuevas alianzas. Toda la iglesia explotó de ternura al ver a ese pequeño niño llevarle a mamá los anillos, tan bello él en su traje de militar, tan parecido a su padre.

Mirando al pasado, Caroline recordaba con claridad el momento de su boda con Kol. Un momento único que nunca podría borrar de su mente. Tenía presente la emoción de aquel día, las lágrimas, el temor, y luego la felicidad. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a Klaus, repitiendo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento las palabras que alguna vez juró a Kol respetar hasta el final. Amarlo por siempre. Y era verdad, Kol siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón. Él fue su dulce amor, el hombre que la hizo conocer el significado de un beso, que le rescató de Tristán. Pero no dudaba ni por un instante jurar amar de igual manera a Klaus, porque así lo sentía.

Klaus puso la alianza en su dedo y ella sonrió intentando contener las lágrimas. Como aquella vez en su primer matrimonio, la emoción la llenaba. Solo que ahora no tenía miedo. Ya no había un Tristán atormentándola, ya no había una Katherine para hacerle la vida imposible. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera destruir ese amor que se tenían. Los declararon marido y mujer, la iglesia se llenó de aplausos. Sus labios se unieron en un beso que sellaba esa promesa eterna, aunque era una que ya habían hecho mucho tiempo antes de saber que se amarían para siempre. Nunca se iban a abandonar, siempre estarían el uno para el otro sin importar qué.

Caroline acarició su mejilla cuando sus labios se separaron, él tomó una de sus manos y la besó con adoración. La perfección no existe, dicen algunos y se equivocan. La perfección era ver su sonrisa reflejada en los ojos del hombre que amaba.

 **FIN**


	61. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _10 años después_

 **Mystic Falls**

Ese año escogieron el pueblo para celebrar la Navidad. Más tarde, según calculaba, llegarían Elijah y Tatia. Se tuvieron que quedar unos días más en New Orleans pues el pequeño Finn, hijo de ambos, enfermó de una fuerte gripe y aunque ya estaba mejor ellos decidieron quedarse unos días más para que esté bien recuperado y pueda pasar las fiestas jugando con sus primos sin problemas. Pero quienes si habían llegado eran Rebekah y Matt. El pianista regresaba de su segunda gira por Europa, así que muy animados le contaban como había ido todo.

—Que la verdad creo que la más cansada al final fui yo —bromeaba su hermana—. Él muy bien tocando y yo de un lado a otro viendo que todo saliera bien.

—Pero Bekah —dijo Matt posando una mando despacio sobre la suya—. Ya te he dicho que de eso se encarga mi agente, tú puedes quedarte tranquila.

—¿Y seré loca para dejar todo en manos de ese hombre? Prefiero encargarme yo, nadie te cuida mejor que tu esposa.— Matt sonrió sin querer, y Klaus terminó haciéndolo también. Algo parecido le decía siempre Caroline.

—Como desees, a una Mikaelson solo un loco le daría la contra —bromeó el hombre.

—Y que lo digas —agregó Klaus.

Matt y Rebekah se casaron un año después de su boda con Caroline. En el caso de ellos no había prisa, eran jóvenes, y Matt quería conseguir más fondos para poder costear una buena vida para Rebekah. Aunque aceptaba la ayuda que ellos le daban, el hombre se había esforzado mucho para conseguir su propio capital.

Actualmente era un pianista famoso y reconocido no solo en Estados Unidos, sino también en Europa, prueba de ello era su segunda gira por el viejo continente. Aparte de tocar los grandes clásicos, por recomendación de Rebekah, se había puesto a estudiar música en serio y también empezó a componer sus propias melodías. Era joven y talentoso, quien sabe en el futuro se posicione como otros grandes genios de la música.

—¿Será que Elena y Stefan llegan hoy también? —preguntó Klaus. Rebekah asintió mientras terminaba de beber su taza de té.

—Ya debieron dejar todo encargado en el hospital, seguro que vienen junto con Elijah y Tatia.— Él asintió, le parecía lo más lógico.

Hace ocho años que el Hospital Kol Mikaelson abrió sus puertas, y la directora era Rebekah al lado de Elena, casi su mano derecha. Por supuesto, estaban muy bien asesoradas por un grupo de médicos y otros empleados muy competentes. La idea de Kol fue que el hospital brinde atención gratuita a veteranos de la guerra, pero debido al éxito empezaron a atender a los familiares de estos.

Algunos empezaron a decirle el "Hospital Militar" o "Hospital Mikaelson" simplemente. Cuando el general Saltzman se enteró de la iniciativa decidió interceder en el gobierno para que se costeen los gastos mensuales, además que otras grandes familias del país que tenían familiares veteranos o fallecidos en guerra donaron buenas sumas de dinero para el mantenimiento.

El hospital era un éxito, Rebekah estaba muy feliz de cumplir el sueño de su hermano, en realidad todos en la familia lo estaban. Su hermana estuvo ausente unos meses pues aprovechó la gira de Matt para poder disfrutar del viaje a Europa, y mientras tanto Stefan y Elena se encargaban. Él decidió estudiar medicina para poder ayudar en el hospital, y Elena se especializó en enfermería. Sin ellos nada sería lo mismo, siempre podían contar con la ayuda de la pareja Salvatore.

Sobre Damon no volvieron a saber nada, tenía la orden de captura en su contra y el deshonor de ser expulsado del ejército. Ignoraban si vivía o no, pero no había vuelto para nada. Pensaba que quizá se había ido para el oeste, era un terreno tan agreste que nunca podrían encontrarlo, quizá hasta logró rehacer su vida.

—Bekah, ¿no vas a contarle? —preguntó Matt de pronto.

—¡Ah si! Casi me había olvidado. Cuando estuvimos en Praga nos encontramos con tu cuñada y los dos caballeros. Y ah que no sabes, se iban de viaje a Oriente, creo que a China o Japón, no recuerdo bien.

—Y aparte de eso el año pasado estuvieron en la Polinesia, ¿cómo es que se llamaba ese país? Tahití creo.

—No sé porque no me sorprende —comentó Klaus. Aurora y "sus dos maridos", como decían por ahí, no hacían otra cosa que viajar de un lado a otro. En esos diez años, después de la boda de él y Caroline, solo los habrán visto unas tres veces. Esos dos eran un par de excéntricos, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Caroline no le reprochaba nada, entendía que su hermana era feliz así. Ella encontró la felicidad en el matrimonio, el hogar y los hijos; Aurora la encontró en los viajes y al lado de buenos amigos.

—Lo que te va a sorprender —dijo Rebekah—. Es saber que está embarazada.— Por poco se atraganta con su té, ¿qué acababa de decir?

—¿Pero cómo?

—Pues al parecer solo lo hicieron para que la gente se calle, ya andaban diciendo que el matrimonio de Josh era una fachada, que es verdad claro. Pero bueno, Aurora decidió darle un hijo para que lo estén molestando.

—Vaya... —A Caroline le iba a alegrar saber que sería tía, eso ninguno se lo esperaba—. ¿Y Aiden lo tomó todo bien?

—Aiden también se ha casado —le dijo Matt—. Una chica simpática, se llama Davina. Ella sabía cómo era el asunto con esos caballeros y aceptó. Los cuatro se llevan de maravilla. Son como una hermandad bastante extraña.— Klaus asintió, pues si que eran raros. Raros y felices.

Estaban ya por servirse un poco más de té, cuando la risa de unos niños se escuchó fuerte. Kol y Hope entraron corriendo, y algo sucios. Ya la veía venir, Caroline iba a pegar el grito cuando vea como quedó la ropa después de jugar en la nieve. Kol ya tenía once años, y estaba bastante grande, pronto dejaría de ser un niño. Su sobrino, su hijo. Así lo amaba, y así también lo quería Kol.

Siempre manejaron con naturalidad el tema de que él sea su tío y también el esposo de su madre, no querían que fuera un secreto familiar pues tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y sería peor. Kol sabía quién fue su padre y siempre visitaba su tumba. Le habían enseñado a amar su recuerdo, a querer a ese padre que se fue tan pronto, a que lo vea como un héroe. Pero también lo quería a él como a un padre, después de todo fue Klaus quien lo crio y quien guiaba sus pasos.

La pequeña Hope tenía ocho años, y heredó el cabello rojizo del abuelo De Martell, el mismo que heredó Aurora. Era una niña preciosa, su hija adorada. Una muchacha vivaz con un gusto artístico que él compartía. Pintura, danza, hasta el piano. Matt le enseñaba cada que podía, la niña parecía entusiasmada y soñaba con ser ella también famosa como su tío. La hija que tuvo con Caroline era perfecta, no se cansaba de verla. Aunque amaba mucho a Kol como a su propio hijo, ver a Hope y saber que ella era fruto del amor que le tenía a Caroline era muy hermoso.

—Vayan a cambiarse antes que los vea mamá —dijo él de inmediato. La institutriz iba detrás de ellos, lista para regañarlos.

—¿Ven lo que digo? No pueden comportarse de esa manera, ya enojaron a su padre.

—Tranquila Elizabeth, no estoy enojado. Pero la señora de la casa si lo estará, así que mejor vayan a cambiarse. Hoy es Nochebuena y los tíos están en camino, los quiero presentables.

—Si padre —dijeron los dos a la vez, incluido Kol.

—Papi, ¿luego puedo enseñarte unas pinturas que hice? —le preguntó Hope y él asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si mi pequeña, no te preocupes.

—¿Iremos a la tumba de mi padre? —preguntó Kol. Klaus asintió, por supuesto que irían.

—Si, todos juntos mañana luego de abrir los regalos.— El muchacho asintió. Dios, en serio era muy parecido a su hermano.

—Vamos niños, se hace tarde —insistió Elizabeth, ellos asintieron y fueron corriendo escaleras arriba. Una vez más se hizo el silencio.

—Bueno, iré a ver si Caroline ya despertó. Estará encantada de verlos.— Matt y Rebekah asintieron, estaban ansiosos por ver a la cuñada.

Klaus subió las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con Caroline. Ni bien llegaron a Mystic Falls y ella se contagió de gripe, solo necesitaba reposo y estaría como nueva para Navidad. Abrió la puerta despacio, esperaba que ya se sintiera mejor. Se sorprendió de encontrarla sentada en el escritorio escribiendo algo. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas y ya se empezaba a notar el inicio de la nevada. La chimenea estaba encendida, así que del frío no había que preocuparse. Klaus se acercó despacio y posó sus manos en sus hombros, ella miró de reojo y sonrió, se giró y ambos se dieron un beso.

—Han llegado Matt y Rebekah.

—Perfecto, ahora mismo me arreglo y bajo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, solo necesitaba algo caliente y una buena siesta. No te preocupes.

—¿Estabas escribiendo una carta?

—No. ¿Quieres ver?— Él asintió. Caroline había escrito varias hojas, no sabía si eran de ahora o la continuación de un trabajo anterior, pero ya tenía un buen número. Solo leyó una de ellas y se quedó sorprendido por un instante.

—Es tu historia, tuya y de Kol. Aunque la dama se llama Candance y el teniente Colbert.

—Estoy cambiando los nombres, pero si, somos nosotros. Apenas estoy en la parte de como empezamos a enamorarnos. ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tú. Voy a cambiar tu nombre también, pensé que te gustaría escogerlo.

—¿Es una novela?

—Si —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Hace unos años tuve esa idea, ¿sabes? Qué pasaría si escribiera nuestra historia. Todo, desde mi vida en Washington, mi historia con Kol, su muerte... y luego tú. Como llegaste a hacerme feliz otra vez —sonrió sin querer. Sentía que el corazón le latía más fuerte cuando la escuchaba decir que él le devolvió toda esperanza y la felicidad que creyó perdida para siempre.

—Suena interesante.

—Y espero quede bien. Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?

—Pues no lo sé, mamá decía que quisieron ponerme Joseph pero finalmente se decidieron por Niklaus. Supongo que Joseph está bien.

—Perfecto, Joseph entonces.— Caroline se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Ambos se dieron un beso que duró buen rato, era uno lento y muy suave. Le gustaba disfrutar de esos momentos de paz con ella, de amarla con calma.

—¿Piensas publicarla pronto?

—No tanto, pero lo haré de forma anónima. ¿Te parece?

—Como desees amor, es tu historia después de todo.

—Nuestra historia —aclaró ella. Klaus sonrió, volvieron a besarse.

—¿Cómo vas a llamarla? —preguntó.

—Inevitable —contestó Caroline. Él solo sonrió y se acercó a darle otro beso.

No le sorprendía que aunque los años hayan pasado él la amara y la deseara con el mismo ardor. Era la mujer de su vida, y no se arrepentía de un instante de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir para estar juntos. Cada instante valía la pena.

* * *

 _40 años después_

—¡No demores Jossy! —dijo Hope.

—Si madre.— Pero aún así la muchacha se quedó mirando el libro en la estantería. Era una edición especial que además incluía pinturas.

—Apura, el tío Kol nos está esperando.

—No tardo, solo quiero comprar uno más.

Jossy era la menor de las hijas de Hope Mikaelson. Ya estaba comprometida también, aunque se casaría en un año o dos quizá. Una de las cosas que Jossy compartía con su abuela Caroline era ese gusto por la lectura, vivía devorando libros y soñaba con ser una escritora como su abuela. Mientras que Hope se convirtió en una pintora reconocida, su tío Kol siguió los pasos de su padre y también se unió a la milicia. No habían guerras que librar, por suerte, pero logró tener un alto rango en el ejército.

Actualmente era general de brigada, tenía un importante puesto en el gobierno y era admirado. Los hermanos de Jossy decidieron estudiar medicina para poder trabajar en el Hospital Mikaelson, todos esperaban que quizá ella siguiera enfermería o algo similar.

No se sorprendieron mucho cuando Jossy anunció que quería ser escritora como la abuela. Aquella vez estaban Caroline y la tía abuela Aurora, hasta el abuelo Klaus. A Aurora le fascinó la idea, a sus abuelos también. El abuelo Klaus siempre le compraba libros, le leía antes de dormir y le contaba historias. La abuela Caroline fue una mujer muy buena y hermosa, si de anciana se veía tan linda de seguro que de joven fue toda una belleza. Su madre Hope había pintado varios retratos de sus padres cuando aún eran jóvenes y se veían preciosos ambos, no era difícil imaginar a una Caroline joven y bonita. Fue ella quien más se entusiasmó cuando supo que quería ser escritora. La ayudaba revisando los primeros cuentos que escribió, corregía su ortografía y su redacción. Eran una familia de artistas y entre todos se ayudaban.

Los extrañaba mucho, y aún los lloraba, sus abuelos fueron personas muy importantes en su vida. Una mañana la abuela Caroline despertó enferma y no volvió a pararse de la cama, días después murió por causas naturales. Apenas dos meses después el abuelo Klaus murió y fue a encontrarse con su gran amor en la eternidad.

A Jossy le gustaba imaginarlos así, juntos en el cielo. Porque cuando pensaba en amor, solo le veía a la cabeza la imagen de Klaus y Caroline. Juntos de la mano paseando por el campo, tomando el té juntos, riendo sobre alguna anécdota pasada, o hablando de libros. Jossy tenía presente una imagen muy bella de sus abuelos bailando en una fiesta familiar. La abuela tenía posada la cabeza en el pecho del abuelo, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. El abuelo también sonreía, acariciaba sus cabellos despacio, como si la adorara. Ellos eran amor.

Bueno, eso era lo que ella había visto. Pero cuando "tuvo edad", al fin pudo leer el libro de la abuela Caroline. "Inevitable", así se llamaba. Contaba la historia de la dama Candance Forbes, quien vivió toda su vida atormentada por su malvado hermano Tadeo. Todo cambió cuando conoció al guapo y valiente teniente Colbert Matthews, quien la liberó de ese mal hermano. Pero la felicidad no es para siempre, porque poco después Colbert murió.

Jossy había visto a muchas de sus amigas llorar con esa parte, todas estaban perdidamente enamoradas del teniente Colbert y leer su muerte les rompió el corazón. Pero ahí no quedaba todo, cuando los lectores creían que todo sería terrible y la pobre Candance quedaría desamparada, el hermano del teniente, Joseph Matthews, aparecía para salvarla y proteger a la viuda. Una vez más las chicas empezaban a suspirar por el guapo y casi perfecto Joseph. Como Candance, ellas también sentían culpa de que le guste Joseph cuando capítulos anteriores no dejaban de llorar a Colbert.

Era una historia fascinante, llena de romance, intrigas, drama y mucho más. Hace treinta años que se publicó y seguía siendo todo un éxito. La edición que esa tarde Jossy tenía al frente era una ilustrada por su madre, Hope. La portada la diseñó ella, también habían dibujos dentro y Jossy aprovechó para echarle un ojo. Había pinturas de los abuelos de jóvenes, de Mystic Falls, New Orleans, hasta del teniente Kol. A Jossy no le escandalizó saber que esa era la verdadera historia de sus abuelos, al contrario, la hizo quererlos más. Saber por todas las cosas horribles que tuvieron que pasar, por la culpa, el miedo y la incertidumbre; y que a aún así hayan superado todo eso le dejaba claro lo bello de ese amor.

—¡Jossy no voy a esperarte más niña! —exclamó Hope otra vez—. Vamos a llegar tarde al té.

—Disculpa madre, ya voy.— La chica recogió su falda y le dedicó una última mirada a ese libro, ya luego compraría uno para ella. No había forma de describir como le fascinaba la historia de sus abuelos, y quizá ella también pueda escribir algún día más de ambos.

* * *

 _Año 2018 – New Orleans_

—¡Anda ya! A ti te encanta joder con esas historias, ¿verdad Candance?

—¡Pero es cierto! ¿Por qué te mentiría, Bonnie?

—Porque eres una perra presumida.

—La mejor de las perras, estúpida.— Ambas empezaron a reír, ya se habían quedado un poco atrás del grupo con quienes hacían el tour por la ciudad. Candance Roszna tenía dieciocho años y había dejado su natal Londres para ir en un viaje a Estados Unidos junto con sus otros compañeros de curso. Ya habían estado en New York y ahora tocaba New Orleans, el lugar que la chica más quería visitar.

—Y ya mueve ese culo que nos estamos quedando atrás, el guía está buenísimo. A ver si te lo ligas, perra de las perras.

—Estúpida, que soy menor de edad. Mi virginidad no la regalo —rieron otra vez. Las dos eran mejores amigas desde la primaria, así que esos insultos en realidad no ofendían para nada.

—Con tal que no me vuelvas a salir con eso...

—¡Pero es cierto!

—¿Sabes cuántos Roszna hay en Londres? Y voy a creerte.

—¡Si te digo la verdad! Yo desciendo de Aurora y Joshua Roszna, ella era hermana de Caroline Mikaelson.

—Claro, claro. Y te creo que eres descendiente de una escritora famosa.

—Bueno, no exactamente de ella, de su hermana.

—Lo mismo, ya te quieres alucinar.

—Ugh, qué fea tu alma, ¿no le crees a tu mejor amiga?

—El hecho que te llames Candance no significa nada. Mi hermana también se llama así, que mi madre se la pasó con una crisis emocional cuando leía "Inevitable" embarazada de ella y le puso ese nombre a la beba. Casi se cae de la cama cuando se murió el Colbert. Ya sabes que a mi me gusta más Joseph, no sé, siempre sentí que la autora lo describía más sexy.

—Además que en la película también está buenísimo.— Las dos chicas asintieron. Hace un año se estrenó una nueva adaptación de la famosa novela "Inevitable", protagonizada por Joseph Morgan. El fandom estuvo histérico porque creían que era perfecto para el papel, aparte de llamarse Joseph, se parecía mucho al hombre de las ilustraciones que dejó Hope Mikaelson.

—Oye si, esa Candice Accola es una suertuda, tremendos papis que se ha agarrado. Todos en esa película están buenos, hasta el que hace de Colbert, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Nathaniel Buzolic.

—Si ese, te lo juro que se me caía la baba. ¿Qué tal si la vemos otra vez? Me encanta, la vería trescientas veces más.

—Bien, la veremos cuando aceptes que soy descendiente de Aurora.

—¡Carajo! Pero a esta chiquita como le encanta figurar.— Las dos rieron otra vez. Estaban en plena risa, cuando el guía que estaba buenísimo llegó por ellas, se habían separado mucho del grupo. Las dos se sonrojaron y fueron con los demás del curso. Estaban en el barrio francés y se habían detenido frente a una casa.

—Esta es la mansión Mikaelson, una de las propiedades de la familia. Tienen otra casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, la familia residía en ambas, aparte de la casa-museo de Mystic Falls en Virginia. La escritora Caroline Mikaelson es la autora de "Inevitable", no todos han leído el libro pero la película se estrenó el año pasado y ha tenido muy buenas críticas. Pues bien, en esta mansión Caroline y su esposo Klaus presentaron el libro "Inevitable". La casa actualmente contiene una colección de pinturas e ilustraciones de Hope Mikaelson, la hija de ambos.

—¿Vamos a poder entrar? —preguntó Candance. Se le hacía muy emocionante conocer las huellas de lo que dejaron los Mikaelson en New Orleans. Era una familia muy conocida después de todo.

—No, el tour no está incluido pero pueden visitarlo cuando deseen, tiene entrada gratuita. Como dato adicional, fue en esta mansión dónde el teniente Lorenzo McMichaels fue asesinado, y luego Katherine Pierce se suicidó.— Eso si llamó la atención de los demás compañeros, después de todo la sangre llama—. Como recordarán, la escena pertenece al libro "Inevitable". Esos son los nombres originales, en el libro es el teniente Luciano y la villana es Kristina Petrovna, quien en el cine fue interpretada por Nina Dobrev.

—Te juro que esa Kristina es mi ejemplo de perra en la vida —le susurró Bonnie y Candance y ella rio a escondidas—. La amo, es una zorra de verdad, de grande voy a buscar a mi sugar daddy como ella.

—Con tal que no te acabes ahorcando todo bien —bromeó Candance. Siguieron caminando por la ciudad y pasaron cerca de un gran edificio. Un hospital.

—Y este es el famoso Hospital Kol Mikaelson, algunos solo le conocen como el Hospital Militar. En el libro "Inevitable", Caroline Mikaelson menciona que fue deseo de su esposo la construcción de un hospital gratuito para veteranos y militares. Actualmente sigue funcionando, atiende no solo a veteranos de guerra y sus familiares, también a personal de la milicia. Como recordarán por sus clases de historia, Kol Mikaelson hijo llegó a ser vicepresidente del país en el año 1906, él dictó importantes medidas a favor de la salud para militares, fuerza naval, y luego esto se amplió para la fuerza aérea.

—Es curioso que de una familia de artistas él haya sido militar, ¿no cree? —le dijo Candance al guía.

—Quería seguir los pasos de su padre, y lo hizo muy bien. Aparte de las medidas de salud para la milicia, lo hizo también para todos los ciudadanos. Luchó por el derecho a la salud gratuita. Muchos hospitales llevan su nombre, pero este es el original. La fundadora fue Rebekah Donovan, hermana de Kol. Ella se casó con el famoso pianista Matt Donovan, uno de los más grandes compositores y artistas del siglo pasado. Ahora sigamos con el recorrido.— Una cosa que no dijo el guía fue que Rebekah y Matt se casaron porque él la salvó del secuestro del malvado hermano de Caroline. Eso solo lo sabían los que leyeron el libro, pero como los de su clase eran una sarta de iletrados idiotas mejor ni decir nada, como eso no salía en la película ni les importaba.

—¿Y esta casa? —pregutó Bonnie, justo el guía se detuvo y todos lo rodearon.

—Esta es la casa que ocupó Lucien Castle, el famoso asesino serial mejor conocido como "El Monstruo de la sonrisa". Él aparece brevemente en el libro "Inevitable", la autora lo menciona como amigo de Joseph Matthews. Lo que se sabe según la historia es que él intentó matar a la hermana de Caroline, Aurora De Martell. Falló y murió, pero dejó una carta revelando su identidad. Actualmente algunos culpan a Klaus Mikaelson por encubrir esos asesinatos, pero no se sabe si será verdad o no, el mismo asesino dijo que Klaus nunca estuvo involucrado. Lucien Castle torturó y asesinó a más de veinte personas.

—¿Dónde está su tumba? —preguntó uno de los chicos del curso.

—Se mantuvo oculta mucho tiempo mientras Klaus y Caroline vivían, la mantuvieron así para evitar el vandalismo. La encontraron en las afueras de la ciudad, luego fue trasladada al cementerio central de New Orleans. Mañana en el tour nocturno visitaremos el cementerio y podrán verla.— Todos parecían entusiasmados por eso, incluida Candance—. Lucien es, junto con Jack El Destripador, uno de los asesinos seriales más famosos de la historia. Recientemente un historiador publicó un libro llamado "Lucien Castle: Verdades y mentiras", pueden comprarlo en cualquier librería, es muy interesante. Además, en las notas en diarios de Aurora De Martell, ella describe a Lucien muy bien, así como los hechos el día de su intento de asesinato. Así se ha establecido un perfil del hombre. Carismático, agradable y fino, pero a la vez frío, cruel y despiadado.

—Si, imagina que en Wattpad hay fanfics —le dijo Bonnie—. La gente está loca, ¿qué mierda hacen alucinando porno con un asesino serial? Ese tipo las mataba a todas por estúpidas.— Otra vez se rio Candance. La figura de Lucien Castle había fascinado al mundo entero por años, así que no le parecía anormal ese tipo de historias.

—Continuemos con el recorrido —dijo el guía. Todos siguieron caminando, Candance y Bonnie se retrasaron otra vez. La chica no hacía otra cosa que pensar en como los Mikaelson cambiaron el mundo. Con un libro maravilloso que había inspirado a miles de personas.

Así como había quienes querían un amor como "Romeo y Julieta", algunos querían uno como el de "Klaus y Caroline", el fandom hasta se llamaba "Klaroline". A ella le gustaba más ese, le parecía un amor real y puro. Los Mikaelson tuvieron a Hope, una artista plástica y dibujante muy famosa, sus pinturas se vendían por miles actualmente. Kol hijo cambió el país al promover la salud gratuita, Candance apostaba que su padre se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso. Todo lo que tuvo que ver con ellos fue grandioso, desde el pianista Matt Donovan, pasando por el asesino serial más famoso de Estados Unidos, y terminando por la perra de las perras Kristina Petrovna, la villana más famosa de los últimos tiempos.

Pero a Candance siempre le iba a fascina ese amor "Klaroline". Eran su OTP, los amaba con fuerza. Un amor que pudo con todo. Ojalá hubiera un cielo, y ellos estuvieran ahí. Ojalá ellos sepan que el suyo fue un amor eterno.


End file.
